Legend
by The Omnipresent Sage
Summary: This is a story that tells of how Naruto stepped away from the shadow of his father and became a legend along with his partner and friend: Uchiha Itachi. Alive Kushina and Minato. Older brother Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The story of a legend always has a rousing beginning. Some beginnings begin with pain and blood. Some begin with the usual cliché that embodies most legendary tales.

This particular story of this legend didn't begin with any misery; it began with a smile and tears of joy. Perhaps one can argue that when every time a child is born, everyone rejoices, but it isn't every child who's birth is celebrated in thestrongest village within the Elemental Nations.

Naruto's birth was marked with joy and all that came with it. He was after all, the first child of the beloved Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, or famous known as Konoha's yellow flash. That wasn't what made him special; he was born as the heir of the prestigious Uzumaki clan. The clan with blood ties to the Senju ties and by some accounts to the Uchiha clan.

Within days after his birth, before he could even say a single word, Uzumaki Naruto was already heralded, and proclaimed to the one who would succeed his father as Hokage. It was as such that for the first years of his life Naruto was the prince of Konoha by all accounts.

A bit cliché for a beginning, but that is how the legend of Uzumaki Naruto began. Perhaps not the real beginning of his legend, but the start of his life. Yes, his legend began not so far away.

The life of Uzumaki Naruto began seven years before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He was birthed into the prestigious clan of the Uzumaki as its heir and the only child of Konoha's greatest hero, Namikaze Minato.

Love and joy took turns in greeting the young Uzumaki from the day he was born. Everyone loved him. He was after all, the beloved prince of Konoha. The Hidden Leaf wasn't ruled by monarchy, but yet the redhead was his Highness more than anything. He was a celebrated crimson head child who busked in the affections the Leaf and even outsiders gave him.

Perhaps if life had continued in that manner, his legend wouldn't have begun. Yes, he would have grown up as a spoiled child who got everything he wanted. From the moment he started registering words clearly, he had been always called with -sama. The respect of birth, not of achievements.

It was all good while it lasted.

They say that nothing ever lasts forever. Naruto thought this saying would never reveal its ugly literal face before him. But it did, almost like a cliché sad story. the waves of joy disappeared in just one night. The terror and dread that ran rampant through that night removed all traces of the 'Highness' Naruto enjoyed.

A sister was supposed to be a blessing. Yes, Naruto had been thrilled to know he was going to have a younger sibling. His parents were overjoyed as well. But the night became a cursed blessing when the sibling was born: horrors occurred. Long story short: a mountain tall beast ran rampant throughout the village. Destruction was left in its wake, and death was at large.

The spoiled 'Highness' of Konoha had observed everything. He'd never been gripped with such dread in his short joyous life. But that day, he had seen destruction that followed the birth of his sister. Konoha was supposed to be celebrating, but instead, it had wept and mourned while the remnants of the night terrorized her villagers in nightmares.

The destruction the young eyes had seen wasn't what started the Legend of Uzumaki Naruto. No, events that followed started his legend. It wasn't even the fact that the Uzumaki Clan became hated once it became known that it housed the Kyuubi. The fact that some people had tried sneaking into clan compounds searching for the beast, some of his clansman had been killed in the process hadn't been the reason his legend started. Perhaps it had some affect.

But it was were his story started. It was were the ugly face of misery masked the face of the young Uzumaki.

The days of running through the parks playing catch with mother and father were gone – there was a new baby in the village. The love and joy that had coloured his life became a memory. The villagers turned their attention to more pressing matters –their hatred for the Kyuubi, their pain and rebuilding.

Overall, Naruto became invisible. Even as he walked through the village streets, people seemed to be ignoring him. Perhaps it was because he was a heir to the clan that contained the Kyuubi. The fact that he was Minato's son had been forgotten. Perhaps it was because he used Uzumaki rather than Namikaze.

Possibilities were many, but the invisibility cloak that he wore since the mad rampage by the Kyuubi pushed Uzumaki Naruto towards the embrace of legend.

 **The story begins…**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

The main house was bustling with activities as the clan members went in and out. The new baby was all that mattered these days. Her birth had been risky unlike his. There was also the fact that some of the Kyuubi's chakra resided in her. Naruto may have heard wrong. But those were just the whispers that bounced through the walls of the main house.

Naruto strolled through the people and walked towards his mother's oversized room. It had been a month since the Kyuubi filled the village with dread and ever since then, Kushina has been lying in bed with her blonde haired daughter. The extraction of the Kyuubi had left her weakened, and resealingithad taken a lot from her. A normal person would have kicked the bucket. But Kushina was Uzumaki by blood. She wasn't normal.

The villagers didn't know exactly what happened. All they believed was that their beloved Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi and since it couldn't be killed, the Uzumaki sealed it inside their compound.

There were ludicrous stories that said the Kyuubi was was living inside the clan's shrine. Some said it was in the temple. Naruto followed the rumours thoroughly. They were quite amusing. But the clan didn't seem to care much about it. Their main concern was Kushina and her young child.

Naruto hadn't been allowed to enter the room his mother was recovering within. He'd yet to even touch his little sister. Those old geezers who were perhaps touching at about a century of years didn't allow him. All he could do was watch from the entrance while his caretakers laid out the instructions that went through his ears.

He could only make a few things. He never listened. It was Naruto-sama something, Naruto-sama your studies, Naruto-sama go to sleep, Naruto-sama you shouldn't be here. It was all just noise. At times he wished he had a large bat to swat away the nuisances so he could have some peace of mind.

''Naruto-sama!''

looking through the door, Naruto could see his mother playing with the month year old baby. All he could see from the baby was the blonde hair – she took after her father. Kushina should be fine by now, but the old geezers with hundreds of years in experience forbade her from leaving the room unless nature called.

''Naruto-sama!''

The senile elders had once played a very cruel joke on him when he wanted to forcefully walk into the room: they put on a barrier and told him to study it and if is able to deactivate it, they would allow him to enter. It hadn't been funny. He was seven. He couldn't understand advanced work from a fuinjutsu expert.

When those words had been said, Naruto hadn't bothered looking back. He had walked away from the door towards his room to do something useful: destroying some things he owned in anger.

''Uzumaki-sama!''

There was something in his ears, but Naruto couldn't really make it out. He was busy with his thoughts. Sometimes he just wished he could deactivate his hearing and become deaf. Perhaps he would apply to become deaf when it was convenient for him.

''Ouch!'' Naruto cried placing his hands atop of his head – where he'd been hit.

Naruto turned to the wrinkled face that was staring at him sternly. He smiled nervously. The advantages of being a child. If only he was dealing with normal people, he could leave free. But the people that surrounded him were beyond normal. Especially this old woman.

Yet, trying didn't hurt him. Who knew? Perhaps one day those eyes would give in to the demands of the age.

''What did I say about coming here during day?''

The stern tone. It was piercing through the senses. It wasn't the kind that would go on the left ear and leave out of the right. Naruto found it bothersome. He couldn't ignore it like the other mumbling voices in the compound. How he wished he could find some way to be immune to it.

If he found the formula, Minato would surely be the first person to try purchase the formula from him. The poor Hokage really suffered from this old geezer. It was almost sad seeing him shrink with each crushing word coming out of her mouth.

Still, it wasn't sad enough for Naruto to pity the man. Perhaps some thought of him enjoyed watching someone being at the bitter end of Yoshino's sharp words.

''Sorry Oba-san,'' Naruto said apologetically. ''Every day the desire to be in that room just grows stronger. Even if I were to get beat, I don't think I would stay away,'' his eyes turned to the room once again, a warm smile graced his lips. ''That is my mother, and my little sister. Wouldn't you wish to be closer to them?''

Yoshino sighed. ''Just hold on for another week,'' she said warmly. ''Now beat it. Your mother needs rest. When little Karin wakes up, she will be problematic.''

That was without question. The infant had the power to leave Kushina clueless on what to do to keep her quiet. Naruto sometimes felt sorry for his mother. He was sure he hadn't abused his mother as Karin was. The girl made his mother look like she was an amateur in raising up kids.

Looking back at the obstacle in front of him, Naruto internally shook his head, shoving all the thoughts at the back of his head.

Outwardly, Naruto nodded and turned away from the old woman.

What do to?

Around this time, when the days were still pleasant, full of love and joy, he would be hanging with his mother at the park, away from the senile geezers who made him suffer through learning Fuinjutsu. Seriously, even his mother had to step in to shield him from the amount of knowledge being filled into his little head. Now that everyone was on their feet, securing the clan compound parameters, he had free time to roam around without being tested.

It was even more of a joy that the century old woman didn't question him about his progress in Fuinjutsu. At times Naruto thought the woman was insanelyobsessed with his advancement in the art. She had no problems in playing the cruel game in order to get him to learn. Well, he could go to his room and do a victory dance or just run about the village doing a victory lap since he wasn't questioned about something he has been avoiding to do since Karin was born.

''Naruto.''

Curses.

Naruto turned around to face the old woman. Why did he even have such thoughts? He should have known that the woman had psychic abilities.

The redhead smiled pleasantly, eyes closed. ''Oba-san..?'' he said in a sweet and innocent tone.

That normally worked like a charm on other people, but the woman had some resistance that was unbreakable. Hell, even the legendary puppy eyes were no effect to her. She just shrugged it off. Perhaps she had seen it too often to be fooled by it.

''Are you still continuing with your studies?''

There was only one right answer to the question and Naruto wasn't going to offer one that would land him into trouble. ''Naturally,'' the young Uzumaki said. ''I wouldn't want to displease Oba-san by slacking off. Besides, as you always say, I must advance splendidly to make the clan proud.''

Yoshino's eyes thinned slightly as she scrutinized Naruto's expression. It felt as if the woman trying to peel off the mask on his face. But Naruto was confident enough to just keep smiling as he was.

This was a good way to avoid being read. Naruto had learned the technique a year ago: close your eyes and smile. That way he wouldn't feel as if he was staring at death and was being fed a truth serum when staring at the woman's eyes.

''I should hope so,'' there was an unsaid warming. ''Once Karin-chan is ready to see the sun, I will want to see what you have learned. Of course, if there is no improvement, there will be consequences.''

So much for leaving the warning unsaid. He could have had the bitter joy of creeping himself out thinking of what could be his punishment should he disappoint.

Well, it was time to get back to the books again. Naruto didn't want to be locked in a room full of explosive tags and told to disarm them within an hour or they would explode. Thinking about that experience, Naruto couldn't help but shiver slightly.

The senile old woman believed the best learning course was through pain.

Well, she was right. He certainly worked fast when he was in danger. Naturally, he wouldn't willingly agree to such brutal methods. Even his beloved mother didn't agree to them. But of course, Yoshino seemed to have the upper hand in every argument.

''You won't be disappointed Oba-san,'' Naruto said sweetly as he turned away.

Some fresh air outside the clan compound would do. Perhaps he could go see his father. It was around lunch anyway. The man should be available for a chat.

That decided, Naruto smiled contently, and marched towards the Hokage tower to see his beloved father. The thought of seeing his father made the blood inside him flow freely and electrolytes poked there and there around his body. If there was anyone who understood, it was Minato. That loving father of his.

The smile Naruto put on when he thought of his beloved father didn't deserve to be in this world. Yes, it was out of this world. He could as well be taken to heaven while riding the joys of the memories he had with his father. It wasn't just his father only, but his mother as well. Ah, how could he not love his mother like that as well?

She was a delight.

The silent treatment from the streets didn't bother Naruto as he flew towards his father's office. No, he didn't even notice it. The memory joys were pushing him like a monstrous wave. He couldn't see anything from the other side but the wave.

 **Hokage Office**

When Naruto reached the office, he found his beloved father present. ''Otou-sama,'' the redhead greeted happily as he entered the office.

Minato peeked through the mountain of papers – that seemed to be holding a meeting on his desk. The Yondaime smiled at his son. The smile was weak. Even a seven year old Naruto could see that. It was very weak. Even gravity seemed to be pulling it down. Minato couldn't keep it for too long. Every second it seemed to fall off as if it was dozing off.

The man was hardly home over the past month. Naruto couldn't really follow what was going on. But he just made bits about enemies being outside the village outskirts and dealing with the effects of the Kyuubi's mad rampage as well as the resentful villagers. It was tough, apparently.

Still, seeing his beloved father like that made Naruto frown slightly. Obviously, even if he asked, the man wouldn't be able to go to the park with him. It was sad. All those happy thoughts just got buried six feet under even before Minato could say anything.

''Naruto...'' Minato said weakly. ''You caught me at a wrong time...''

The voice was weak. It was almost as if the man has been starved for days. His eyes were slightly unfocused. He wasn't getting much sleep. Naruto blamed being Hokage. If it wasn't because of this job, he would be having his father now.

They couldn't even go to the ramen stand to enjoy lunch together with his mother as well. How things changed. If only that tragedy didn't happen. Things wouldn't have changed.

Naruto pushed all the gloomy thoughts away. He chose to act as if he had suffered from a memory loss – having forgotten what his father had just said. ''When is your lunch, Otou-sama?''

Minato closed his eyes slightly as he tried to put on a strong mask on his face. ''I've already eaten,'' he said, still weakly. He wanted to strengthen his voice, but he couldn't. He was too worn out.

''Oh...''

The sadness and disappointment in Naruto's voice hit Minato like a cold slap. He couldn't disappoint his son like that. And so, he was quick to try to correct things.

''How about this. We will have lunch together, tomorrow. Icharaku ramen. I'll get you as many bowls as you like,'' Minato offered, trying to appease his son. ''I'll even be back home for dinner today. Perhaps I'll take you to the Hokage Monument thereafter.''

There have been disappointments of late. His father had once said he would come back for dinner. But when he came back home, he didn't even eat. He went straight to bed. And that wasn't the only time Minato had done so. Yet even so, Naruto smiled at his father. He would wait patiently for his father to come back home later on.

This was his father. His beloved father. There was no reason to count the sins of the past.

''I-''

Naruto was cut off when the doors burst open. Two geezers walked in side by side, their movements in sync. They didn't even spare him a glance. They just ignored his presence and went straight to his father.

''Minato. What are you still doing here?! The Feudal Lord he waiting for you at the Council Chambers!''

Minato blinked? He'd forgotten about that. He looked at Naruto for a moment and sighed. He was going to disappoint his son, yet again. The boy had been forced to come here because he was hardly home these days. It couldn't be helped, but he seriously had to make some time for Naruto. He couldn't keep disappointing him.

''I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go to a meeting right now,'' Minato said walking over to his son. He kneeled in front of the redhead and smiled sadly. ''I'll see you later, okay?''

Naruto pulled his father for a hug, and nodded.

''Enough of this!'' Koharu interrupted the moment. ''You can't make the Daimyo wait for you. We don't want to displease him at this stage.''

That tone: it was commanding his beloved father to get away from him and rush over to meet this feudal Lord. Of course he understood who the man was. He was a clan heir. Such knowledge was drilled into him when he started learning how to write. Even if he understood that, Naruto didn't like it one bit. It was as if those grumpy bastards didn't care about his time with his father.

Naruto resented anyone who thought his beloved father was wasting time hanging around with him. He may be the Hokage, but he was still his father and Naruto believed that family should come first. Even when the current events liked to tease him saying otherwise, Naruto didn't waver from his belief.

''I'm sure he can understand,'' Minato said, separating from Naruto. ''Besides, if he decides not to support Konoha in this time, it will only weaken the Fire country.''

There was a bit of nonchalance in Minato's tone. Perhaps it was because he understood that Konoha couldn't be forced to do anything bythe Daimyo and that without Konoha, the man couldn't boast about leading the strongest country. Konoha's strength was part of the parcel that made him powerful. The Sandaime may have played it safe, but Minato wasn't surely going to let anyone roll over him.

The carelessness in the Yondaime's tone didn't please the two elders. Their eyes narrowed and they spoke in a dangerous tone. ''You better not take that kind of tone to the meeting.''

''Now hurry up. Hiruzen is keeping him busy for now,'' Koharu finished up after Homura. ''We need funding to help rebuild after everything and with Iwa and Kumo making a lot of noise, we can't afford to make troubles with the Feudal Lord.''

''Hai hai,'' Minato said, seemingly all energetic for a bit. ''Family is important as well. You have your own families, and I have mine. Moments with my son are also important,'' Minato was smiling to his son by now.

Naruto just warmed up to his father. If the elders didn't know it, he was also shooting them a look that clearly said, 'take that you old geezers.' They thought they could take away his father like that. Suits them right!

''He is just a child. He doesn't understand anything. And you must know that the village comes first before anything!''

Minato refused to comment on that. He gave Naruto one last smile as he stood up. And all of the sudden it was weak again. It was as if the words coming from the old hag had just sulked up all the energy he'd received when they'd hugged.

Although they didn't notice it, Naruto gave the elders a nasty look.

''I'll see you at home,'' Minato said before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

With his father gone, Naruto had no reason to be here. But he couldn't leave with those two still in the office. He wanted nothing more than to glare at them and say something. But he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say.

''What are you still doing here? This isn't a place for children.''

It wasn't for old geezers either. They were too old to be giving orders. Other old people were at home taking care for their grandkids, telling them fairy tales and other unbelievable stories. But who was he to say. Naruto couldn't say anything. They would just point out that he was a child and it was better not to make any troubles.

Still his mother had taught him that he shouldn't allow himself to be bullied and that he should fight back. It was only fitting for the son of Kushina to be strong. And as heir of the Uzumaki clan, he couldn't afford to be seen as a weak child.

This was bullying right? They were picking up on him because he was a child.

The woman shook her head. ''I don't even understand why he is still doing out in the streets. He should be in the academy like other kids. Well, one thing is for certain though, the days of playing prince are over.''

They were picking on him.

Well, they were old people and they could be right. The joyous days were leaving him. All that was left was just a memory. Still, Naruto smiled innocently, eyes closed, head tilted to the right. ''Sorry. I'll go play along with other kids in the park...''

That was a lie. He didn't have any friends. The only friends he'd only made were his parents. He'd spent most of his time with his mother and being forced to study books and learning the proper manners and discipline.

Naruto turned his way, still smiling and ran along out of the office. Home was the destination.

Night came quickly as the seconds ticked away. Naruto hadn't felt a thing. It hadn't felt like hours had gone by for the night to greet the Village Hidden in Leaves with a cold breeze that forced most villagers intothe comfort of their beloved homes.

The excitement of waiting for his father had been a little too much. He couldn't help but wait. It was almost as if his body had been induced with a large sum of adrenaline. He wasn't all bubbly enough to be dancing around the main house like the child he was. He'd simply been wearing an eternal smile that couldn't be brushed off no matter what was said to him.

It was even more so fine at this time of the night as most people who ran around this house were at their homes, spending time with their families. Tomorrow would be another day to return and work. The century old geezer was the only one who stayed behind sometimes. This was her home too. She was also needed to take care of his mother and the sister he had yet to hold.

At this time, Naruto could even do a victory dance around the old woman while she was sleeping. The woman was deaf to everything around her when she was sleeping. Hell, the house could crumble down to the ground and she wouldn't hear it. Naruto doubted if the woman hadn't been awake to handle things when Karin was being born, she would have probably slept the hole night unless she was woken up.

The Uzumaki Compound was the safest place to be in the village. Security measures had been increased when some villagers had been sneaking into the compound. Now, no one could enter the compound. Hell, not even Anbu could sneak in. It was on lockdown and the only way in was the through the gate.

''Naruto-chan,'' a tired Kushina called out to Naruto – who was sitting at the livingroom, waiting patiently for his father. The t.v wasn't even on. It was hardly anything to go by when the boy was waiting for his father.

''Kaa-san,'' Naruto said turning to his mother. She also had that tired smile about her. Karin had been crying tirelessly once again, and his mother had been struggling to keep hold of the baby.

Naruto was sure he hadn't been such a bother to his mother as Karin was. He was sure he'd behaved and hadn't made his mother worn out trying to calm him and stop him from crying. Perhaps Karin was bothered by the Kyuubi's chakra inside of her. Not that he understood how it all affected her body and mind. The whispers were that things were under control and they could remove it from her safely.

''You look tired,'' Naruto said to his mother.

''Karin-chan is a handful,'' Kushina said as she sat down beside Naruto. The moment she sat down, her eyes closed. ''Have you eaten?''

Naruto shook his head, ''Otou-sama said he would come back for dinner. I'll eat when he comes back,'' the redhead said calmly.

Kushina knew that trying to tell him to eat just in case Minato returns too late would be troublesome. It would require an effort. When Naruto didn't want to do something, he wouldn't do it. He was just as stubborn as she was. Of course she wasn't happy with him starving himself. No mother would be happy to see that, especially when there was food available.

There was even a possibility that Minato might return late late at midnight, and by then, he would be too tired for anything. Things were just a bit troublesome and she couldn't ask Naruto to understand the situation. He was just a kid after all.

''You eat something hungry...'' Kushina murmured, eyes closed. She probably didn't hear how she sounded. ''You want tummy grupl...''

Naruto smiled sadly. Even if his stomach made a few complains, he would tell it to shut down so that he could relax and wait patiently for his beloved father. He assured himself he wouldn't eat before his father came back, and that was what he was going to do. It didn't matter how along he had to wait. As long as his father came back to him, he would be at peace.

The parents were always busy these days. When they were not doing anything, they were sleeping. It was a problem. It was beginning to make Naruto feel lonely. A part of him was being stripped away. And he didn't like it. The change was just too much.

Even so, Naruto loved his parents. They'd given him the best moments in his short life. If anyoneasked who his best friends were: it was Oto-sama and Ka-san. Even if Kushina fell asleep right next to himwhen she'd just gotten to him, he didn't feel troubled to run towards his room to get a blanket and put it over her.

And he did so: happily.

And then waited for his father.

And waited until he fell asleep.

At around 11pm, Minato returned home. He found both mother and son sleeping on the couch. The son curled up like a cat. He must have been feeling cold, he didn't have anything on him like his mother. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Kushina had a blanket and why Naruto didn't have any.

It left a bitter taste in Minato's mouth knowing that Naruto fell asleep in this place waiting for him. He wasn't just waiting. He had told his beloved son that he would return for dinner, and he hadn't. It wasn't the first time that he'd let his son down. He was tired, but the thought of disappointing his son gave him some energy to be mad at himself.

How long before Naruto started doubting his word? If things continued like this, his son would stop believing him when he says he would be home. Not being trusted by your own child. That would be heartbreaking.

Well, there was nothing he could do to solve at this time of the hour.

First thing first, Minato removed the blanket on Kushina and put it on Naruto before picking up the mother of his children. He flashed away in blur of yellow.

A few moments later he returned and gently picked up Naruto. Another flash of yellow and he was in the centre of Naruto's room. He placed the redhead down the bed and hopped in himself. He wanted to stay just a little while with Naruto. Even though the was asleep. It meant something to him.

Just being close to his son gave him some comfort.

Naruto stirred slightly... ''To-san...'' he mumbled slowly and in a sleepy tone.

Minato smiled, pulling Naruto closer. ''I'm sorry,'' that was all he could say.

Naruto didn't respond. He'd gone back to sleep. Minato didn't say anything again either, he too fell asleep.

 **T** **he Following Day**

''Yoh!'' Kakashi greeted, walking towards Naruto – who was sitting under a tree at the back of his house.

Naruto looked up from his book: the first thing he noticed was Kakashi's smile. ''You should teach me that smile, Kakashi. Its classic and I like it,'' the redhead said lightly to the Anbu.

He was always looking to add to his arsenal. Getting that iconic smile would do wonders for him when one mask gets torn apart by someone.

Kakashi sat down beside Naruto before he responded. ''You have yours,'' he said.

Naruto may not know, but that smile could be both scary and unreadable. It was sometimes scary because Naruto seemed to put it on inany situation. You could point a knife at the redhead's neck and tell him that you would slit his throat if he didn't tell what was needed and the redhead would respond with that smile of his.

Saying something like, 'Really?'

Of course those who knew were aware that the smile was most often put to hide the true feelings. Perhaps it could be categorized as Naruto's fake smile, but it wasn't necessarily a fake smile. Those who didn't know may not notice it because he did it so sweetly with a bit of innocence.

''I know, but would it hurt if we smiled the same every now and then?''

Kakashi shrugged. ''Yoshino-san still making you read every morning before you leave the compound?''

Naruto nodded with a frown. ''Saying I read while I didn't will only get me into trouble because I will still have to do tests, and I'm only going to suffer when I'm forced to demonstrate what I have learned.''

Naruto was beginning to think that the old woman liked to make him suffer. Perhaps he'd done something horrible unintentionally. Who knew? What was without question was that he really didn't enjoy spending time with Yoshino.

Think of her made his muscles tense and there was always the urge to either just dig hole and crawl inside or just smile pleasantly while praying to the gods to make her disappear from his head.

''No slacking off, huh?''

But it was only reading. As far as Kakashi was concerned, the redhead wasn't taught any other shinobi art other than Fuinjutsu. They focused on art of sealing because it was a proud skill that Uzumaki possessed with great expertise than any other. They seal specialized in seals. No wonder they didn't bother with other arts.

Then again, Naruto was still young. Things may be tense outside, but no one was forcing Kids to be put into training so that they could be shipped to war as they were during the Third Shinobi World war. Kakashi hoped that things didn't go that far, but with how things were outside, anything was possible.

Naruto was the Hokage's son, if things reached a boiling point. They would first look at him. He would be expected to fight as his father, leading by example.

At least the boy had his mother. Kushina would tear apart anyone who comes up with the idea of sending her son to war at his age. There would be no reasoning with the woman.

''No. Slack off and you get punished for it. Even if nobody is watching, the actions will always expose the innocent lies,'' Naruto said shaking his head. ''You're not doing missions today?''

''I'm on guard duty for the next three months,'' Kakashi said.

It was sort of his time off because he'd been working tirelessly when Kushina was pregnant and over the past month. His sensei had granted him the time to relax away from the battles outside the village and being on 24/7 guard duty. He only had to work some shifts now.

''So, you'll have more time then. Not that it will matter,'' Naruto said with a sigh. It was really difficult to get in touch with the Anbu even when he was free. Kakashi hardly ever came around to hang out. It made even his young mind curious. ''So?''

''I'd come to see your mother,'' Kakashi said. ''I'm going to be spending some time here watching over your little sister. You know since those incidents none clan members aren't really welcomed into the clan compound.''

Could his people be blamed for doing so? The whole village thought the Bijuu that nearly destroyed their beloved village was being worshiped inside the compound and came in here to try to slay it.

The thought that they could worship such a creature was ridiculous. No one tried to say otherwise though, not from the clan. Minato had tired to say something, and only succeeded in calming his people from doing stupid things. But the Uzumakis have kept their distance and their silence. They chose not to involve in themselves in petty conflicts with the villagers.

Hell, the fact that they thought the Bijuu was inside their shrine was because the clan had decided it wasn't worth telling them who the Bijuu was sealed into. It was decided that it should be kept a secret. And as far as Naruto knew, even the Village Council didn't know.

That century old woman had simply told them that the Kyuubi was their burden since it came to Konoha and unless they planned to use the Bijuu as a weapon then they didn't need to know. But of course there was the punchline that if that were the case, those clan members would have to volunteer one of their children to become the host weapon and the Uzumaki would willingly ensure the sealing was a success.

It was allowing the Council to know who the Bijuu was sealed into that led to the information leaking out, so they didn't have much of a say.

''How are things?''

Naruto looked into the sky for a few moments. ''Okay, I guess,'' he said.

Kakashi raised an eye brow in response. Really? He thought. Well, he hadn't been told that Naruto was down lately, but things had definitely changed and they weren't going to get better. This was why he was even here in the first place. Then again, Naruto was just a kid. Perhaps he was choosing to ignore the glaring reality to keep his happiness.

Since Naruto had been loved by the villagers, he doesn't receive some resentment from the villagers as most of the clan members do when they areoutside the Uzumaki compound. It would be difficult to hate what they used to adore, especially without any proof of the redhead doing anything wrong. And so they chose to just pretend as if he was invisible.

The redhead had yet to feel how damaging being ignored was, but he would soon enough. Kakashi was sure of it.

He hoped then, the boy would be able to cope.

''Naruto-sama!'' A young lady called out from the backdoor. ''Its time for your history lessons.''

Naruto groaned. Once again, he wished he was both deaf and blind. He wouldn't need to learn these things. ''I wish I was 18 or Jonin already,'' he said, closing his book.

''What happens then?''

''They said mother can only lead temporarily, and father can't be clan head despite marrying into the clan because he isn't Uzumaki by blood. So, when I reach that point, I will become Head and will get to do whatever I want. No one will be saying Naruto you can't do this, Naruto you can't touch that, you can't go there. You're too young to know...''

Kakashi looked amused. The childish tone Naruto used was a befitting. ''Well, become Jonin quickly and you'll avoid all that.''

He meant it as a joke, but Naruto took it seriously. ''So, you became Jonin at a relatively young age. I can do it as well. I will ask my senseis about it and see what they say...''

''You're not serious, are you?''

Naruto did his thing: he smiled, eyes closed, and head tilted to the right, ''Who knows?''

As Naruto walked away, Kakashi shrugged. Its not like the redhead would actually do it. Not now. He couldn't become Jonin with just Fuinjutsu skills. Naruto had nofighting skills whatsoever. So Kakashi wasn't worried.

 **A Week Later**

The week didn't go as fast as Naruto would've liked. It had gone as slow as a turtle running a marathon. There had been times he wished he knew were the one who controlled time hid the big red button that pushed time forward, just so the week could end already. But it had gone slowly. It had been a torture to his young mind and had made sleep more than he normally does.

The only good thing that came out of sleeping was that he was able to avoid Yoshino and her scorpion tongue. His room was his holy ground. It wasn't a place were everyone went in as they pleased. Perhaps she'd even kept away from him because the final tests were being carried out around the house and the compound as a whole. The village was also getting a new look in terms of the fuinjutsu at work.

Naruto had showed up for every meal. Things were difficult, but not so difficult enough for him to miss a meal. If he'd missed one, he would have been forced to eat. That senile old woman would have shoved the food down his throat. She wouldn't have problems feeding him like he was an infant.

Throughout the week, Naruto hadn't seen his beloved father. That night. That night his dear father had said he was sorry and that fell asleep in his bed, had been the last time he saw him. It bothered Naruto, more than he was willing to admit and more than he gave that sweet smile to anyone who asked if everything was alright.

Naruto put away the disappointments of the week with blood chilling excitement. His mother was finally going to be allowed to leave that room whenever she wanted and he would be able to hold his young sister. What more could he ask? There wasn't anything more than that. Especially when a little voice inside of him whispered that even his father may be able to get some time off from that demanding work and spend some time with his children.

More family time. Naruto was excited for that.

''Ah!'' Kushina stretched out herself, breathing in the natural air outside the main house. ''I feel like taking a walk outside...''

She had been cooped up inside the house with nothing to do. The first two weeks were understandable. She had gone through the Kyuubi's extraction and then the Bijuu was resealed into her again. Normally, the extraction would have killed anyone. Only an Uzumaki could survive. Hell, not even those Uchiha - who held themselves as the most powerful clan in the village couldn't survive something like that.

The ordeal had left her worn out, and with little energy. She had recovered after two weeks and three more weeks were forced upon her.

''And who is going to look after Karin-chan while you're out?'' Yoshino questioned, in a demanding tone. ''I'm not going to take care of another one of your brats while you run around the village. Naruto was a handful enough.''

''I will take her with me,'' Kushina said simply.

''That isn't going to happen. Not when things are that tense outside,'' Yoshino said sternly. ''We don't know what might happen if you go outside. They ignore Naruto, and show contempt to our clan. Karin shouldn't be exposed to such an environment.''

''We won't know until Iget out there,'' Kushina said with a shrug. ''Besides, Kakashi will be guarding me. Nothing will happen. I'm just going to the Uchiha Compound to see Mikoto-chan...'' as the words left her mouth, Kushina sent a dangerous look towards Yoshino –who was reminded that Kushina was just as stubborn as she was.

''You have to understand that we couldn't allow anyone inside the compound. Not even friends,'' Yoshino said a bit quickly. ''It won't be necessary for you to go there anyway. Mikoto is coming here herself.''

At this time, Naruto stood at the doorway. Watching the match between his beloved mother and the old hag.

''You didn't plan that so that I don'tgo out did you?'' Kushina questioned, walking towards Yoshino.

''Of course not,'' the old woman said quickly.

''Good,'' Kushina said with a smile. ''Because when Mikoto comes here, I will walk her out of the compound and you won't stop me. You can try, but I doubt you'd be very successful...''

Naruto smiled inwardly. Ah, that was one way to win an argument with the old woman. The challenge of physical prowess. One thing was obvious, Kushina wasn't afraid to get physical with anyone.

''Come on, Naruto,'' Kushina said pulling Naruto.

They went into her oversized room, and she showed him Karin. Naruto just stood there, motionless. The baby was beautiful. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The little hands, the little fingers. Her eyes. There were just like his. The bright hair was obviously from their father. But it was no doubt it was his younger sister.

Naruto felt a sudden wave of emotions flush over him. It was a bit overwhelming that he wanted to cry. But he held himself. He didn't want to cry in front of his younger sister. That would be wrong. What would happen if Karin cried as well. Who would his mother comfort first?

The redhead looked at his smiling mother, ''Can I?''

''Sure you can...''

Naruto leaned over and picked up the little girl. He was sure her eyes had looked at him curiously. She didn't recognize him. She had yet to see him after all. The little hands were raised up slightly as if she was trying to grab his face. Naruto gave the baby his finger and she took it with both hands.

He played with her slightly and she giggled. The sound was a soft melody that just coursed through his entire body, and Naruto found himself giggling as well. This caused Kushina to laugh, but Naruto didn't look at his mother: he was in heaven.

''Let's go outside and wait for Mikoto-chan,'' Kushina said to Naruto.

The redhead didn't respond. He just turned around, Karin in both his hands. Held firmly, yet gently. Kushina just smiled. Perhaps she shouldn't have allowed them to deprive her son of this feeling. He seemed so happy, and oblivious to the world around him.

''Where do you think you're going?''

Whether Naruto heard that stern voice or not, it was up for debate. He didn't even so much as twitch. He just continued walking, playing with the baby. It was his beloved younger sister.

''Naruto...'' now that was a mad dog growling.

Curses.

''I told you that after a week, you would have to show me your progress. Now give Karin to your mother so we can go...''

Naruto looked at his mother pleadingly.

Kushina was sure the old woman wouldn't back down and fighting this would only give Naruto more work. Besides, she wanted to have an adult conversation with Mikoto. There was a lot she missed over the past month.

''I'll be back quickly. Promise,'' Kushina said, taking Karin from Naruto.

Naruto hid his disappointment from his mother. It didn't matter if she would be back sooner or later. The fact is that he didn't want to leave with that old woman. He wanted to spend time with his beloved sister and his mother. Nothing else. And the fact that she was going to leave him in the hands of that senile sharp tongue was a disappointment.

Where were the good days she used to shield him from most damages? She couldn't do it all the time but there were days she tried, and even if he ended up being pulled to the torture chamber, he would know that she had tried, but failed because she was trying to push a mountain.

''Come on, Naruto. My legs aren't youthful as they used to be.''

Naruto smiled, turning towards the old woman. He was tempted to tell her to just lie down and crawl like a snake. He'd heard one of her grand kids telling her that when she had complained about her age. But he was certain it wouldn't end well for him.

So, he settled for a smile and said, ''Hai, Oba-san...''

Yoshino frowned at the smile on Naruto's face. It was becoming unnerving. She hoped it didn't turn into one of those twisted smiles soon. ''Wipe that smile off your face,'' she ordered.

Whether Naruto was conscious of it was a question Yoshino begged to ask: Naruto didn't wipe it off. He just continued smiling in the same way he was and said, ''Hai hai...'' in that innocent tone of his.

Yoshino felt a cold chill run down her spine.

 **Later that day**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Minato smiled warmly, holding his second child. This was the first time he was holding Karin outside of his bedroom. Things were always a bit difficult with everyone running around the house and Kushina being kept locked in that room. Well, it worked for the best. Nothing bad had happened to her and the young girl who looked almost like him – well by hair and eyes only.

The difficult standing with the village made things a bit difficult for everyone, but things would proceed smoothly once he focuses his attention on the villagers. He wasn't going to allow the villagers to do as they pleased. Even other clan heads agreed that there was no justifiable reason for them to look at the Uzumaki with contempt and suspicion.

For now, he was just happy to be home with his family. ''Where is Naruto?'' Minato asked Kushina – who was leaning against his right shoulder, sitting on the coach, in the sitting room.

''He is probably still with Oba-san,'' Kushina said. She frowned slightly. ''He is getting worked hard because of the responsibility that will fall on him once he grows. I wish they didn't take it too far though.''

''You should talk to them,'' Minato said. ''I also want Naruto be have a normal childhood. Well, we did everything we could before this. We can't be blamed for not having being therefor him.''

He had made time for his son and wife. Things were just different now, but he had raised Naruto as best as he could. Hell, he had even replaced himself with a clone during lunch time to spend time with his son. Naruto was his son. He had a responsibility towards him as well. And he had fulfilled his duties as a Kage and a father splendidly.

Not of late though. That made him frown. Disappointed with himself even.

''The Uzumaki won't listen to me. But they will listen to you,'' Minato added.

Kushina sighed. ''I will try to do something,'' she said a bit tiredly at the thought of facing off with that woman. ''At least he has learned necessities required for a clan heir and the so-called prince of Konoha. That should be enough.''

Minato laughed at hearing Naruto's tittle. ''Prince of Konoha, huh? Things have changed now. But I still hope I treat this one as they treated Naruto,'' he was sad and hopeful at the same time.

''Have I missed that much?'' Kushina asked, seeing the sad smile in Minato's face.

The Yondaime Hokage nodded. ''Your clan and the Uchiha clan have become scapegoats for everything. Since they can't direct their hatred at the Kyuubi, because they can't see it, they are directing it at the Uzumaki clan. The Uchiha are suspected for being the ones that led it to the village.

Although it is the Uzumaki who managed to re-seal the Bijuu, you are being made to look like you're sheltering the Bijuu from harm. All I did was teleport the Bijuu away from the village, stopping it from destroying the village, you did the rest, but they seem only to see what I did as the only good.''

Kushina released a long breath. ''Its that bad, huh? Well, no wonder it was being kept away from me. But when I was walking through the streets, they didn't seem to hate me. In fact, most of them of them came up to me to see Karin-chan. I don't think we will have a problem with her.''

Minato smiled. ''That is at least good,'' he said. ''Naruto is being ignored though. I think they will like Karin because she carries my name,'' he paused for a moment. ''I hope that things will change soon enough. We can't live happily in such conditions."

Kushina nodded. She turned tothe door as she heard it open. A tired looking Naruto entered the room. Both parents smiled, seeing the older child. ''Naruto, come and Join us,'' Minato said happily.

Kushina nodded, already holding out her hands to welcome Naruto. ''This will be the first time we all sit together as a family...'' she said excitedly.

Naruto liked the idea as well. It was pleasant and just washed over all that tiredness he had in him. He wanted nothing more than to just run to his mother's arms. But he kept his cool. He wasn't about to act like a little boy in front of his younger sister.

As Naruto walked towards his parents, Karin started to cry.

That killed the mood.

Both parents scrambled trying to make the baby stop crying. They appeared to be unsuccessful though as this went on for a couple of minutes. Minato just seemed clueless on what to do. Naruto just waited in the sideways until he decided to just excuse himself.

All that tiredness he'd been feeling had returned at full force and then some.

Even as he left the room no one seemed to notice him. He understood Karin was crying. But that didn't make the negative emotions in him go away. He felt something as he climbed up the stairs, seeing both his parents become oblivious of his presence and make a fuss over the crying baby.

Still, Naruto didn't let it bother him. He reasoned he was walking away because he was tired and it was his body pushing him towards his room, not the negative emotions he was feeling. That was the only thought that comforted him enough for him to have a good night sleep.

He hoped tomorrow would be different.

But he'd been wrong; the day hadn't been any different. In fact, it seemed to have grown into a new ache inside his chest. He'd started it happily. That old woman had said he could take the day off because he'd impressed her with how far he'd gone with his Fuinjutsu. She'd even said that he'd done more than she had expected given that his skills when he first began learning were mediocre at best.

Naruto hadn't been insulted by those bluntly words slapped into his face. There was a secret that Yoshino didn't know. When those words slapped him, he rubbed them away from his conscious by thinking:

How little she knew.

It hadn't been that he had been pathetic in Fuinjutsu. It was simple: he was just a kid and he liked to play rather than being stuck in itchy clothes while learning everything that could be known. Of course the first thought was that if he sucked at Fuinjutsu he would be able to get off the hard work and they would just leave him be as a useless brat who couldn't do something both his parents excelled in.

That wouldn't have bothered Naruto. As long as he ran rampant in the park with his parents watching his every move, he would have enjoyed his life. But his little hopes were dashed when that old hag 'theorized' it was just best to teach him the cruel way. That way, he would eventually learn.

She thought her harsh lessons were proving to be productive, but it wasn't like that.

Still, Naruto cursed himself for having made that choice. It has only landed him in more unnecessary pain. He hadn't bothered telling the truth however.

With the day off, Naruto had thought he would enjoy some time with his mother and little sister. His beloved father was out of the question because he always had to run off to work early in the morning.

Those hopes were quickly dashed.

It may have been morning for him, but he was much late than usual. The weariness of yesterday's night had made him sleep in and no one had bothered waking him up since it was his day off. Even so, whatkilled the happy thought was that both his parents were said to have left off early with Karin.

Naruto might have been jealous, but it bothered him that his father was willing to make time for Karin but couldn't make it for him. What was worse, they'd left off without him. They didn't wake him up. They had breakfast and left him all alone. Perhaps he was being childish in feeling negative about it all. But who could complain? He was a child. He was supposed to have childish thoughts.

The young Uzumaki took care of his body and filled up his gut before making his way out of the compound. He didn't go too far though. The atmosphere became all too apparent to him. Perhaps it was because he was feeling down.

But what had apparently happened was that Minato had stood before everyone with Kushina and revealed his second child: his daughter Karin who looked like him.

They'd done it without him. Shouldn't he have been there with them to take a family photo? Shouldn't he have been the one to hold Karin as her brother?

Naruto felt left out. The whispers in the streets didn't paint a better picture inside his head.

Everyone in the streets was going all and all about how she was like her father, and how the other kid didn't look like Minato. The other kid?! Apparently they were suffering from selective amnesia. They didn't recognize him even as he walked along the streets.

Thinking deep about it, Naruto realized that he'd been wearing the invisibility cloak since the Kyuubi attacked. he'd just been ignorant of it to take to heart. But now it hurt. He didn't want to be invisible. Did these people think he might be the one carrying the Kyuubi? Did they just wish to ignore him because he was the heir of the clan that held the Kyuubi within its walls?

With such questions and no answers, Naruto had cut his journey short and had returned to the home thinking it was his safe place.

But the atmosphere there would prove to be as destructive as the one outside.

The month that followed didn't change anything. The Uzumaki compound was fussing about Karin. Day in and day out. It was Karin this and Karin that. No one minded him. Hell, even his caretakers were now solely focused on taking care of Karin. His father's time in the house had become rare, but even if it was rare, he only spent time with his daughter.

No one even came to his room to say good night.

The senile geezer had said he shouldn't let things bother him because things were like this after he was born and that things would change. But days just piled up and nothing changed. Even if he tried telling himself that he should give Karin time to be loved as he was loved, the fact that his presence had seemingly become non-existent was tearing him apart in the insides.

It felt as if he was living inside his own little bottle: it was like he was on his own inside Konoha. Worse of all, even at his own home. his life, his existence, his worth, it had all vanished. And he'd become unclothed, and no one took pity to cloth him.

Naruto realized it then: all the fuss the villagers made about him during those good days weren't because he was great or they just loved him. No, it was all because of Minato. And now something new had replaced him.

The fuss they'd made about him was like what they do about fashion. Now something new had popped up and they'd thrown him into the back of the wardrobe, never to be picked up again.

There was also the fact that he hadn't inherited that blond hair from his father.

Outrageous rumours flew about.

But Naruto didn't care too much for it. The cold hard truth was that, he was nothing. The fame had just been borrowed. He never deserved the fame in the first place. But he still deserved being visible inside the house he called home –or as it had become; the place he slept and the place that fed him.

One thing was certain; if he wanted to become visible again, he would have to earn it.

But one thing that made him bitter was the fact that he could no longer feel the love from his parents and he didn't have to earn their love and affection. They were his parents. They ought to be there. But now they were just present in the house. Nevertheless didn't feel like his parents, but Karin's parents.

A/N

Hi. This is that story "I am legend." My final story. It won't be long.

If anyone can beta read this for me, please pm me and we'll talk.

Let me know what you think.

The omnipresent Sage


	2. Chapter 2

**reposted chapter. There was a scene at the academy that was left out.**

 **Chapter 2**

No one questioned anything when things were free flowing like water does in a waterfall. People just enjoyed the free fall and busked in the warmth of the joys the days were showering them with. Thinking about bad things lead to people being called cynical. Perhaps Naruto was becoming like that, but it didn't matter much. No one was going to question him about it and no one was going to notice it. No one was close to him these days.

He'd become a lone wolf of the Uzumaki clan.

Questions had to be asked. It wasn't a bad thing. Then again, what did he know? He was just a brat. That was all what the adults said when he enquired about certain things. Yes, there were things children didn't have to know and things they couldn't possibly understood. It wasn't that Naruto wanted to know everything; he just hated it when the 'you're just a brat' card was slapped on his face.

What Naruto had come to understand with questions being asked about how things were going in life was that bad things didn't happen because one had done good. Good things happen to bad people and bad things happen to good person. That was the cycle of life. It was interesting. Curious even. Yet, questionable. So much so that Naruto wanted to meet the person who pushed these things in life to happen the way they do.

Perhaps there really was a god. If so, Naruto wouldn't mind praying to this god. So long as his ways were blessed in turn.

As Naruto looked down to the village from the Hokage Monument, he saw the beautifully lit streets of the village Hidden in Leaves, full with activities from people of all kinds. The Military Police could be seen managing things from getting out of hand between loathsome drunkards and those hooligans who sought nothing but trouble.

Minato had taught him how to observe the streets. He had been the one who show him this beautiful place that intoxicated his lungs with a fresh air that just spelled nature and peace. Those had been the good days. Good days indeed.

When he sat atop of this head, Naruto had felt like he was sitting atop of his beloved father's head, and now he was sitting atop of the Yondaime Hokage's head. That should feel wrong, but Naruto didn't feel anything wrong with it. There was just the masked bitterness about the situation and nothing else.

These days, he often found himself climbing up here to get some fresh air and just be away from everything in the village. Up here, being alone, with no one to talk to, no one seeing him, just being invisible to the village, yet being able to witness most things happening in the village. It just reflected his daily life within the Hidden Leaf.

How he wished things wer-

Naruto trailed off from his train of thoughts and looked behind him. There was a man, an old man. He wasn't fond of old people these days. They frustrated him to no end. If they weren't there to bother children, then their lives would be much better.

''The view is quite lively from here...'' the old man said, walking, slowly towards him. His tone was just empty of all emotions. But that didn't weird Naruto out. It wasn't like the first time he'd heard someone speak like a zombie.

''If you say so,'' Naruto responded, looking back at the village. There was a slight shrug of indifference from his right shoulder, one that the old man noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

Now where had he seen this old man before? Naruto thought deep. Ah! Bingo. He'd seen him in the Hokage's office. He didn't remember what the man was saying, but he had been having a heated conversation with his father and when the man left, he was left with the unquestionable impression that the Hokage didn't like the man.

Being curious, he had asked. And although his father was stingy with the details he had warned him. What was this man's name again? Ag. He couldn't remember. But he was sure it started with a D... Ah... He probably forgot because he didn't need to know the man. If it had been important, he wouldn't have forgotten.

''Why do you come here so often?''

''Didn't you just say the view is quite lively?''

Danzo nearly frowned. Perhaps he should be smiling. But this wasn't going to run smoothly as he would like. The redhead didn't seem to have any interest in starting a conversation with him, if that indifference was anything to go by. The good thing was that he didn't seem to know who he was.

''I did...'' Danzo conceded. ''Uzumaki Naruto, I'd like to speak with you – Somewhere private.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Mother said not to go anywhere 'private' with strangers. So, I will have to decline.''

''I won't hurt you if that is what you're afraid of,'' Danzo said quietly. ''I am one of the village elders and was one of the Sandaime's teammates. I wouldn't wish any harm to the future of Konoha.''

Naruto just repeated what his mother told him: ''No matter how good it sounds, don't go and don't say yes. Just because it looks and smells like candy doesn't mean it is candy.''

Obviously the child wasn't going to go with him unless he used force. But that wouldn't end well for him – Especially with how things were in the village. The damned Hokage had made it difficult to move about and one wrong move from him would end him in trouble. There was no Hiruzen to manipulate in that office now. Minato might be peace-minded like the Sandaime, but he didn't concede to pressure.

''You have become overlooked by the villagers. No one notices you anymore and your parents don't love you anymore.''

''The first is true, but then again, I never deserved the love in the first place. The second is false. My parents love me!'' There was defiance in Naruto tone.

Danzo liked it. He liked them this way. They all eventually broke and he would pick up the pieces and shape them into his preferred image.

''If they so loved you, why are you sitting here alone? Why don't they take you do the park anymore? Its night time; any loving parent would be concerned with the whereabouts of their children. Are you telling that even if your parents wouldn't notice that you didn't come back home, they still love and care for you?'' Danzo changed his tone. ''Don't be naive child!''

Naruto didn't say anything. Simply because he'd chosen to ignore what Danzo was saying and focus on his thoughts, and they were going like this:

He seriously had to do something to change the situation that was facing him. He couldn't allow the situation to remain as it was. Certainly, getting some freedom would mean becoming 18. And then he would be clan head. But there was no way to cheat age. Unless there was some sort of time travel machine that could make him travel to the future, or a machine that could make him 18.

''Say, is there a way I can magically turn 18?'' Naruto asked. He seemed serious about his query. The fact surprised Danzo more than it should.

Danzo blinked once. There was an urge for a second round, but he held himself. Did the child just ignore all that emphatically delivered speech for this stupid question? Those words he'd said had to have had an effect because some of it was true, but the child hadn't reacted to it, almost as if he hadn't heard it.

What was wrong with this kid?

''I guess there is none,'' Naruto said, seeing that Danzo wasn't going to answer him.

Then it was becoming Jonin then. This was the quickest way. He didn't want to remain invisible. He wanted to become a light that would overshadow all other lights. He wanted to be spoken about by everyone, more than they spoke about the Yondaime Hokage. This was the only way he would become visible.

Becoming Jonin would remove some of the limits that were placed on him. That was something worth looking forward to. He had to go to the academy though. This was the only way he could become a Jonin. Kakashi had gone through the academy first. All great shinobi attended the academy. It was his time.

''Have you thought about entering the academy?'' Danzo asked.

''Ah,'' Naruto yelped as if he'd been hit. ''Adults can really read minds!'' He cried, holding his head, trying to shield it from further penetration from the old man.

''So you have thought of it,'' Danzo said quietly. ''It won't teach you anything that will get you recognized. Those who have excelled in the academy have done so because they received training as well. I can give you that special training.''

Naruto turned to face Danzo, a curious look on his face. He then beamed up slightly. ''Danzo,'' he said a bit happily. ''I'm sorry, but father said not to do anything with you. He said you're a bad person...'' it was all said while the redhead had his perfect smile.

''Where is that father now? At least I'm here trying to offer you my help.''

Naruto's eyes opened slightly and his smile shrunk a bit. He looked behind Danzo and said. ''Otou-sama, what are you doing here?''

Danzo's neck nearly snapped as he twisted around. But when he looked, there was no one. There was no Minato behind him. It was a bluff and as he turned around. Naruto was nowhere to be seen: he'd disappeared.

Was he just ticked by a seven year old with selective hearing capabilities?

That was honestly disappointing. Really, Danzo had never had such a failed first impression. The brat didn't seem interested in hearing what he was saying. There was no way he could've gone about it. The gaki was just impossible. How was he supposed to land a first good impression on someone who only heard what he wanted to hear?

Well, he wasn't going to give up. It was back to the drawing board once again and Danzo wouldn't fail unless there was outside interference. A brat who thought it was possible to magically turn 18 couldn't win in a battle against him. He had to admit however, that the first round belonged to the brat.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Back in the uncomfortable main house within the lively Uzumaki Compound, Naruto was in his own dining room, eating his dinner. It was already past dinner time, but who cared what time he ate. It wasn't like his parents were going to suddenly pop up out of nowhere and start questioning him about his eating habits and how he has been doing. So, he could do as he pleased.

''Naruto-sama,'' a polite caretaker called as she walked into his space. Perhaps the calling was simply to introduce herself as she was interrupting his meal time.

''Hmm?''

Azumi didn't hide her surprise when Naruto responded just like that. She normally had to call his name multiple times before he could respond. Sometimes he didn't even bother responding. He just ignored her presence. This was the first time that he had responded on first calling. It was so much of a shock than a surprise that she just stood, staring at him.

''Naruto-sama?'' Azumi called, once again. This time a bit questionably.

Her tone suggested she wasn't sure she was talking to the right person. Looking at that expression, Naruto couldn't fault her. He was hardly a likeable person to people he found to be nuisances. He didn't care for it, nevertheless. He didn't like the attention anyway.

Well, the attention being given to him because he was Minato's son anyway. It had been great those naive days, but now Naruto saw it as nothing but a curse covered in ramen noodles.

''Am I eating with my nose rather than my mouth?'' Naruto asked, just to get the teen to talk.

Azumi quickly shook her head and opened her mouth, but no word came out. She closed it and cocked her head to the side before her voice finally kicked in and she spoke. ''Your mother was asking for you.''

''So?''

Azumi blinked. That was unexpected. She didn't have an immediate response to that kind of a careless response. How was she supposed to respond? She thought hard and finally said. ''She was worried.''

''Oh.'' Naruto said, staring at his meal. He then looked at the teen before him: he blinked. He'd never really taken the time to really look at her appearance: she wasn't that old. That he knew. She was in her early teens, had long red hair, blue eyes, like most Uzumaki's. She wore a simple long blue dress.

''Where is she?''

''Sleeping,'' Azumi responded quickly.

''Figures,'' Naruto gave his own quick response. ''I have a few questions. Can you join me?''

''I don't know,'' Azumi hesitated. ''I was supposed to have been home some time ago. I don't want Oba-san to worry about me... Then again, she is probably dead in her sleep...'' the last part was said in a whisper.

Naruto smiled pleasantly. ''Please...'' he trailed off when her name couldn't come up to his head. Well, that was embarrassing. But he didn't stop smiling. He just turned it sheepish, and spoke in an apologetic smile. ''Sorry, I forgot your name.''

''Azumi,'' the teen said. ''You didn't forget it. You just never learned it the day I was introduced to you. You have a habit of letting things pass through your ears when you don't want to hear them.''

Naruto just continued smiled. ''Guilty as charged,'' he said. ''So, Azumi, will you please sit with me? As you said, your Oba-san is probably asleep right now. You can afford to spare some time...''

''Even so, I don't want to make it a habit of going back home later...''

''I understand that,'' Naruto said pleasantly. ''But I need your help with something. How about this, I will listen to you as you tell me more about yourself after you have answered my questions. That sounds fair, no?''

''Its fair enough,'' Azumi said, sitting across Naruto beside the small table. ''How can I be of service?''

''What am I to you?'' Naruto asked, curiously.

Azumi adopted a thoughtful look on her face; hands folded across his her small bust. ''I'm like your guardian. I'm supposed to watch over you, ensure that you're well taken care off and that all your needs are taken care off.''

''Who chose you?''

''Your mother,'' Azumi said. ''Clan heirs are supposed to have guards with them at all times. But your mother didn't want you to have a shinobi visible with you all the time as that wouldn't make you free at all times to do what you wish. So instead, she chose me to look after you.''

''I see,'' Naruto said pausing for a moment. ''Why haven't I seen you following me outside of the compound? You're not always by my side. Yes, you are there for my lessons, insuring I eat and other things... But not always.''

''I have other duties within the clan,'' Azumi said. ''Besides, when you go outside, I can't do much. I'm forced to remain here and wait for your return. I don't worry because I know nothing bad will happen. Lately, there has been a lot happening, so even I understand you need some fresh air outside.''

Naruto nodded, understanding. ''I don't have friends, and lately I've been feeling a lot lonely. My parents were my friends, but I don't have them anymore so that part is starting to reveal itself.''

''Why don't you make friends?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Will you be my friend, Azumi? I don't have anyone to talk to here and I'm afraid I will lose it if it continues to be so,'' the redhead smiled nervously.

''Sure, why not? I'm here for you,'' Azumi said with a smile.

''Excellent,'' Naruto said, clapping his hands once. ''My terms are limited, for succession: Either I become 18 or Jonin. 18 is out of the question. So the only option is Jonin. At that stage, I won't have to listen to that old hag. How do I become Jonin?''

''Enter the academy,'' Azumi said. She then frowned. ''But in your case, unless you force it, they won't allow for it to happen. If you choose the path of the shinobi, the village will come first. You won't be always available for the clan as you will be doing missions. And for someone who is to be clan head, that is not an ideal situation.''

Naruto frowned. This would be a problem. It was either he got stuck serving Konoha or working for the clan. Both paths weren't so bad - he could still go his way regardless of the option he took. What he hated was the fact that these were lanes put up for him. It felt as if he was being blindsided into going through a direction.

There was no such as true freedom, was there?

''I can go to the academy learn what is needed to improve myself and become Jonin, and then we will deal with other matters. I realize there is no other way I can become Jonin without going through the academy first,'' Naruto said. That was what he would do. ''Why should I stay away from that old man named Danzo?''

Azumi blinked before speaking in a serious tone. ''He is a bad person. Very bad.''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. ''I assume so,'' he said. ''But what? If he is as bad as he sounds, then you must know something. As my 'guardian' you must be informed.''

''Well, Danzo is not a secret. Some things are, but what I can tell you is that his 'people' have been caught in the compound trying to break into our library and he has been campaigning to have the Kyuubi given to him so he can tame it and make it his weapon...'' Azumi said. ''Oba-san can't stand him. She said he is evil and power hungry.''

''Well she is evil herself. She must be able to sense others in her wavelength,'' Naruto said with a smile, drawing a giggle from Azumi. ''That's about it. Academy is decided... So, Uzumaki Azumi, what do you do aside from this? While you're at it, you can tell me about yourself as promised.''

Azumi beamed up, but she didn't say anything about herself. ''I have a question, first,'' she said. ''I don't understand you. Can I be honest with you?'' Naruto nodded. ''You frustrate me… Your ignorance to be precise.''

''Your question?'' Naruto obviously saw no wrong with his ignorance. He was aware of it.

''Ah never mind,'' Azumi said; there was a bit of frustration in her tone and she felt like pulling her hair. She had an idea he wouldn't listen anyway, and even if he does listen, he was going to offer a half-hearted response. ''I don't have to tell you about myself. You will learn, just as I have learned a few things about you,'' she stood up and offered a smile. ''Good night, Naruto-sama.''

 **Academy**

The entrance to the academy wasn't anything spectacular or grand – it as just the normal thing that happens at every year beginning. Perhaps his entrance was just a little curious since the registration period was already over and the shinobi academy had started a month ago. But Naruto wasn't going to entertain any questions about his late entrance, even if he knew very well that he as abusing the privilege of being the Hokage's son. This was a matter in which felt no problems in using his father name to get what he wants.

Well, it wasn't like most people were complaining anyway.

Naruto arrived at his class, just in time. He hadn't made the effort of coming to class early just to be a good student. He had his reasons for coming here and it was to grow. Coming early didn't help in any matter. He had no desire to become the teachers loved student or sulk up to anyone.

The class was full: all eyes turned to the only redhead in the class. Naruto just walked in and went towards the man sitting behind the desk in front of the class and handed in his registration form. The man looked at him for a moment: a look of recognition went through before he smiled at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said to the redhead in a light tone. "Our Yondaime's son. I expect great thing from you. Your father was an excellent student during his days. You ought to follow his footsteps…"

On his first day, this was his welcome. Just wonderful. He thought the fact that he wasn't using Namikaze would shield him from these madness and it wasn't. he hated being reminded of this. He hated being told he had to be like his father. He hated that he had to hide the shadow of that man who no longer felt like a father to him.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, not Minato's son. Couldn't they just see him as such.

Even with these thoughts inside his head, Naruto smiled at the sensei, eyes closed, "Naturally," he said lightly.

The sensei stood up from behind his desk and walked up to the redhead, his hand on Naruto's left shoulder. There had been an urge from Naruto to say, "Get your hand off me" but he held himself.

"Okay, everyone," there was no need to tell the class to be quiet. Clam was already in class – she had walked in the moment the sensei walked up to Naruto. "This is out new student, Uzumaki Naruto. Some of you may recognize him, and yes he is the Yondaime Hokage's son."

The reaction was certainly different from what Naruto expected from his new classmates. They really did recognize that he was there, unlike the adults. Yet he felt bitter because the only reason they were even acknowledging his presence was because he was the Yondaime Hokage's son.

One thing that stood out of everything was the reaction of some girls. His form was stared at with these eyes he found curious. He didn't understand it all, but it was certainly not the eyes of hate. They seemed to like him and were whispering a few things, which he couldn't make off. He would have to ask Azumi what those eyes mean.

Naruto flashed the girls a smile, his eyes weren't closed, and they just shone brightly, with a bit of his teeth out, and went on to take a sit at the back of his class. Once settled down, he looked back at the sensei, waiting for the class to start so that he could learn something useful.

"Oh, Naruto why don't you introduce yourself, and tell the whole class your dreams," the sensei quickly said as if he'd forgotten to say that before the he went to take his seat.

Just great.

Naruto didn't object. It was his first day in class after all. He certainly didn't want to make enemies with the sensei on his first day. This wasn't ideal, but it had to be done. It was apparently the way things were done and he had to abide by it.

"As sensei has already said, I am Uzumaki Naruto, from the Uzumaki Clan and my dream is to become the Godaime Hokage after my father…"

That was believable enough. He wasn't just some random brat with big dreams that seemed unattainable. He was the Yondaime Hokage's son. Anything was possible, and he was sure that if he'd said anything less, the class and the sensei would have been disappointed and Naruto gave them what they wanted to hear to avoid unnecessary questions.

The perfect introduction.

"As expected," the sensei said.

When those words reached his ears, Naruto was certain he wasn't going to like that man. He was becoming a source of frustrations and Naruto was certain this would go on until he graduated from this place. Ah, when was that day coming?

As Naruto sat down, he felt some piercing eyes staring at him and he looked to the side of the class. Black hair, black eyes equalled to Uchiha. Naruto was certain he was supposed to know who the Uchiha was, but he couldn't remember. Perhaps he had been playing deaf when he was being told. Oh well, he would know eventually.

Given the kind of look he was being given, Naruto didn't bother smiling at those black eyes that were looking at him strangely. He looked for a second and looked the other way.

What was that all about? Itachi wondered. Given how the redhead was flashing smiles around for everyone, he figured that he would also receive one. But that wasn't quite what happened. The young Uchiha was surprised. It wasn't just the lack of smile, but Naruto's tone as well. The young Uzumaki had merely stated what was expected of him to say. There was some detachment in the thought of succeeding his father has Hokage and that made Itachi curious.

He wasn't expecting the son of the Hokage to be like that. Still, this just made things all the more interesting. The redhead was clearly above average. Just from the way he carried himself in those moments, Itachi's trained eyes were able to see that the Uzumaki carried himself well. He wasn't like the other kids.

Three Hours Later

''Okay class, we're going to the training grounds.''

Naruto had heard those words from the sensei with his mind occupied about other things. There wasn't anything so far being taught that he hadn't been taught already. He may not know all the answers, but he was sure those people back the home had taught him everything - the thing was that he had a tendency to play the ignorant card. Not every little information and knowledge being drilled into his head was necessary and important and so Naruto was picky with what he chose to hear.

He felt slightly relieved when the sensei said they could go to the training ground. This was the first time and so he was happy to see how things would proceed within the training ground. The classes were a bore. And they weren't going to do anything to make that thought he'd first had about not getting along with his sensei change.

''Naruto-kun.''

Buh. Perhaps that man had been right. Well, this was still day one. There was a lot that could within the next couple of days. He had a mission here and he wouldn't leave until that mission was on track. As of now, he hadn't achieved anything. He had no skills whatsoever, so that was a problem in his quest to grow.

''Naruto-kun.''

Was it just him was there someone calling him. A tug on his left shoulder caused Naruto to halt in his movements, falling back from the class towards the academy training grounds. When he looked back, he saw three girls behind him, faces read. He couldn't hope to begin to guess what was going on in their heads.

''Naruto-kun?''

''Yes..?'' Naruto responded in a welcoming tone.

Well, his mother had taught him to be nice to girls. She said always treat a girl with care and don't bully them... Well, unless they wanted to do that to you. But he was supposed to play nice to girls. He didn't understand the necessity of such a chore, but his mother had simply told him to do as he was told and that he would understand once he grew.

Yeah right.

''I was...'' that's how far Naruto listened before he looked elsewhere. He was getting left behind by the rest of his classmates.

''We're getting left behind,'' Naruto said to the girl, turning away from her. ''Why don't you say what you want as we walk...''

Of course he said that, but he wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He had a feeling it wasn't anything important and he just pretended to listen just so to keep appearance. He didn't want to be known as the cold and rude Uzumaki who ignored his classmates.

Naruto didn't see the irony in his thoughts and what he was doing. Who cared anyway? The girl didn't seem to notice that he was just nodding, not really listening to her.

The group arrived the training ground and the sensei stood out amongst the students. His smile was bright enough for everyone to see. ''Okay before we start teaching you academy taijutsu, I want a demonstration,'' his eyes fell on Itachi; the top student. ''Itachi why don't you come here?''

The black haired obliged quietly.

''Who wants to take Itachi on?''

None of the boys wanted to take the Uchiha on. Naruto wasn't about to jump in the fray without knowing anything. There had to be a reason no one was volunteering to take on the Uchiha. From what he had observed so far, the silent Uchiha was probably the top student, and judging from his demeanor, he had no friends, but the girls seemed to spend all their attention towards him. Of course the Uchiha just ignored it all with a cool air.

''Naruto...''

Curses.

Naruto smiled at his sensei. ''Yes?'' He knew what the man wanted, but he wasn't really looking forward to it. The reason was simple.

He was afraid.

He wasn't of Itachi or anything. He was afraid that he may disappoint. What happens then? All that hype that he'd gathered would be crushed. The unknown was really scary. His mind couldn't really guess how things would end out, and that scared him enough that he didn't want to take part in anything.

''Why don't you spar with Itachi. It's nothing serious. Your father must take some time to teach you. So show us what you can do...''

How little the man knew. Naruto frowned for a second. He hoped no one noticed it. That man hadn't taught him anything. Sure he was his father had given him love and affection during those days, but there was nothing now and he hadn't spoken about training with him. Not that it would help. If the man was unable to spend two minutes with him at home, he wouldn't be able to spend an hour with him in the training ground.

Since he was asked, Naruto didn't refuse. He walked towards the Uchiha, smiling. There were whispers amongst the students. All of which Naruto let pass through his ears as he didn't want to know what was being said. It was probably just gossip and annoying talk.

''Itachi, show Naruto the peace sign,'' the sensei ordered and the Uchiha did as told. ''Now hold it. Take you stance... And begin!''

As soon as he said begin, it was all over.

Even Itachi was surprised. He had a look of surprise about him, and that was much emotion anyone in the class had ever seen from him. The stoic Uchiha had widened his eyes and looked shocked at how quickly it had ended. He wasn't the only one.

''Lame...''

''Yondaime's son... Pft...''

''So weak...''

''Disappointing. Itachi-kun is the best...''

Naruto was on the ground on his butt. He couldn't ignore those whispers. He heard them loud and clear. But they didn't do much to his pride. Losing within a second. Uzumaki Naruto had pathetically lost without even fighting back. It may be a spar, but his loss was embarrassing. For someone who came with recommendations and all the glory of Minato's achievements. It had been an embarrassment.

Even the sensei didn't hide his disappointment. It was obvious to him that Naruto couldn't fight. After everything he had said, and this was the best he could do? Pathetic.

Naruto was furious with himself. How could he have lost like that? Sure he hadn't received any training, but to be embarrassed on his first day in the academy. It got worse when other kids started laughing at how quickly it ended. Some even suggesting he was just a phony and asking if he was really the Yondaime Hokage's son because there is no way if that were true he could have lost like that.

The Uzumaki was torn. To be called a disappointment. An embarrassment. Worst of all, he was certain from now on, the other kids would be either poking fun at him or just ignoring him. There was nothing special about him. He was a loser. He wasn't even worthy to be called the son of Namikaze Minato.

A weakling.

Weak. Embarrassment. Disappointment. Nothing. Just behind the Yondaime's shadow.

Those words bounced up and down inside Naruto's head and for the first time in his life, Naruto lost his smile. He couldn't smile. He had been embarrassed. He wanted nothing more than to just run away from here and never come back. Yes, it didn't matter if he'd just joined today. He could just lock himself in the Uzumaki compound and hide from this.

But the fact the only a cold shoulder was waiting for him at home, and the realization that nothing would change.

And a thought did come: no one would be calling him the Yondaime's son now. No, he would simply become Naruto. And that was something that warmed up his heart. It brought back his smile. Restrained as it was, it was still forced back into show.

It was on that day, that Naruto swore that he would never be humiliated like this again. He swore he would never loose like this again, and if it does happen, it would lead to his death.

''Okay students. Go back to class. I'm going to have to cut this short,'' the sensei said in a firm tone. ''Everyone go back. Except for you Naruto.''

The redhead remained on his butt as the sensei walked up to him and gave him his hand to help him stand up. Naruto took it and looked at the man curiously.

''I'm sorry for putting you through that,'' he didn't sound very apologetic despite his words. ''Clan children are privileged to be trained at home and have access to their clan's library. Itachi excels because he takes advantage of what is available to him. I thought the same would be for... Especially since you're more privileged than him.''

Naruto said nothing. There was something in that tone that he didn't like.

''I could send you home, but you can't blame anyone for that show...'' the man said firmly. ''Dust up yourself and follow me back to class.''

Naruto looked at the retreating man with a blank look on his face.

Never. Never. Never again would he allow himself to be humiliated like that. Never again. Not in a million year lifetime. Nobody was going to ever walk all over his pride again. Not the Yondaime, not the Uchiha, not the Hyuuga, not anyone famed as the strongest shinobi. Hell, not even the fearsome Kyuubi.

Right there and then; that promise to himself, was the step that pushed him into the path of a legend.

 **Later that Day**

As soon as Naruto stepped into the compound's large gates, he we was welcomed by a stern looking old woman who looked ready to devour him. Yoshino was looking at him with both disappointment and displeasure. It was almost scary that it forced Naruto to smile nervously; eyes closed wondering what was wrong. Was it coming home late?

Well that didn't matter much. This was not the face he wanted to see after a frustrating day. The old hag was surely going to ruin it further and Naruto didn't want that. It was just a pity he couldn't avoid it

''Oba-san?''

Yoshino regarded him for a few moments. ''How pathetic. I heard you went to the academy and embarrassed our clan. I don't even remember allowing you to go there in the first place. Worst of all, you had to embarrass our clan in front of the whole village.

What do you have to say for yourself? Did you think just because you are Minato's son you'll naturally be better than him? Don't fool yourself you naive child! You're not even as good as your mother or father in Fuinjutsu. Your skills are just acceptable and you don't even know the proper Taijutsu stance, and yet you have the guts to pick up a fight.''

''I didn't pick up a fight!'' Naruto more or less shouted.

He wasn't in a good mood right now. He didn't want to be Minato. He wanted to be Uzumaki Naruto. He understood that he was nothing. But that condensing tone was just hard to take in. Naruto hated it. It didn't make him feel the defensive urge to smile at the senile old hag.

''Are you raising your voice on me, Naruto?'' Yoshino asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Isn't that obvious? Naruto wanted to snap, but he held himself. ''Sorry,'' he said. It was clear that he didn't mean it. He was merely saying it for the sake of it. She was accusing him of picking fights at the academy when it wasn't true. He'd simply been asked to do it and he did. It ended with humiliation but he didn't start nor ask for it.

Couldn't her head wrap around the idea? Perhaps he needed to spell it out for her to understand. She must have heard wrong. Her ears have been hearing things for far too long. They must be tired by now for all the work they've been doing in these past decades.

''You're the heir of the Uzumaki, and if the responsibility is too much for you or if you can't meet our expectations, we will replace you with Karin. Do you understand what I'm saying, Naruto?''

Whether she meant it or not, it was a question only she could answer.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and put on his beloved mask, ''Crystal,'' he said.

Yoshino was sure she was must have been seeing things. But Naruto's eyes had been partially opened, and there was just some coldness that seeped out. It would be frightening for a brat to have such a look. Yoshino immediately shook off the thought as her eyes playing tricks on her.

She merely said what she said to make the redhead work hard. But it seemed as if the boy had taken her seriously. Well, that will make him work hard.

''Good,'' Yoshino said, all smiling now and seemingly satisfied. ''If I hear a word of another embarrassment, you will be forbidden from going to the academy until you learn how to properly represent our clan. Do you understand?''

Naruto gave a subtle nod and Yoshino turned away. Slowly. It wasn't because it was intentional. She just couldn't walk fast. Old age. Naruto has been saying the woman was over a century old.

Uzumaki Naruto straightened himself, smile washed away. There was no sign of it having been placed on his face, and his eyes were just blank. Never. Never ever again would he be beaten like that. Never ever again would he be humiliated.

His worth, existence, it depended on.

Naruto calmed his thoughts, and smiled before running past the old woman without a word said to her.

Within a couple of minutes, he'd reached the main house. And he searched for Azumi until he found her, waiting for him. Naruto smiled at the teenage girl. ''Azumi-chan...'' he greeted happily.

''Naruto-sama,'' Azumi said with a smile. ''You're looking happy today. Did you enjoy your first day in the academy?''

He could have smiled and said it was miserable. But that would have scared his dear 'guardian'. What sought of person says the day was miserable while smiling? Narcissist? Or perhaps a masochist? Naruto wasn't that kind of a person and so he lost his smile and showed how displeased and bitter he was.

''Humiliating,'' one word summed it all up.

''How?'' Azumi asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. ''A miserable story for another day,'' he said. ''Who is Uchiha Itachi?''

Azumi blinked. ''How can you not know, Naruto-sama?'' she shook her head. ''Your ignorance baffles me sometimes... Uchiha Itachi is the heir of the Uchiha clan. He is known as the light of the Uchiha and he is a genius prodigy. He is the best.''

Naruto frowned. Ignorance was truly a terrifying thing. But his motto had been ignorance is bliss. Would he change it. Maybe, maybe not.

''And I'm the disgrace of the Uzumaki clan,'' Naruto said with all the bitterness he could muster. He was an embarrassment. The one who made the kids laugh while ridiculing him for how weak he was.

''No you're not!'' Azumi said rather quickly.

Naruto smiled at her attempts to console him. ''Do you what some kids even questioned if I was really Minato's son? Hell, I'm certain they are now telling their parents all about it and tomorrow as I walk towards that dammed place, they will be looking down on me as if I'm some pathetic brat,'' there was a bitter smile still.

''Well, it's good they strip my father's shadow away from me. I won't have to look at it. But my own shadow,'' Naruto said.

''What really happened?'' Azumi asked all worried by now.

''You will find out eventually,'' Naruto said calmly. ''Why do some girls look at me with red faces while fidgeting?''

Azumi blinked and laughed nervously.

''Why is your face red?''

''You're seeing things, Naruto-sama,'' Azumi said quickly as she composed herself. ''Are you not hungry? Do you need anything?''

''You're not going to answer me... Oh well, its nothing I won't know eventually. Besides, there are other important matters we must deal with. Where are my parents?''

''Your father has yet to return... And last time I checked your mother has yet to return since leaving earlier. She has been making up for all the time she spent locked up in the house.''

Naruto just nodded. ''Take me to the library.''

''At this time? Why?''

''I want to learn,'' Naruto simply said. ''I want to learn how to fight. I want to strengthen myself.''

''Its good that you want to take your training and studies seriously, but we can do that tomorrow. You should go wash up, eat and rest. You seem like you had a long day,'' Azumi said with a smile.

Naruto smiled pleasantly; His eyes radiating with pure innocents. He cut the distance between him and Azumi and took her right hand, gently. ''Azumi-chan, Please..? We won't take long, and in return, I will do things for you, things only that I can do...''

Azumi contemplated for a few moments before finally speaking, ''Fine'' she said. ''But only because you want to learn and I want to see it so.''

Naruto's smile turned into a grin. ''You're the best, ya know?''

Azumi took it. ''Of course I am. I wasn't, I wouldn't have been selected to do this job,'' she said, now leading Naruto out of the main house.

They walked for a few minutes and reached what was perhaps the largest building in the compound. Azumi did some hand seals before walking in, and she just told him to enter.

''Why don't I get to do hand seals?''

Azumi regarded the redhead for a moment before speaking. ''I'm not supposed to say, but there's a seal on you that makes it easy for you to go through most barriers within the compound.''

''That's good to know,'' Naruto said, visibly struggling to contain his excitement. As he walked into the library, Naruto came to a halt. ''Is this really a library?''

''Of course. Our clan has history dating back to centuries ago. We have recorded all the bloody battles between the Uchiha and Senju. And since the latter were our brethren's, we have some of their secrets in here as well,'' Azumi said. ''Everything you need to know about all shinobi arts is in here. Clan things are in ground zero.''

''There sure is a lot of reading to be done,'' Naruto said in thought. ''How do I multitask? Isn't there a jutsu that lets you do that? I can't read what I need to know within this year.''

Azumi looked thoughtful for a few seconds before nodding to herself. ''Let's go to Senju Tobirama's section... There should be something there if I'm not mistaken...''

''Senju Tobirama... Who is he?''

''Really, Naruto-sama?'' Azumi said with a look on her face.

The redhead just smiled. ''I'm just messing with you. Of course I know who he is. His face is on the Hokage Monument. Second to the first,'' the young Uzumaki explained.

''That's obvious enough,'' Azumi said. ''There we are... I'm sure this it was somewhere here...''

''You have searched for it before...'' not a question, but a statement.

''Naturally; I have too much work to do. Sometimes I need to just rest. But I was never able to learn it because it requires a lot of chakra which I didn't have...''

"Sounds like something I will like," Naruto said smiling.

 **Uchiha Compound**

The head of the Uchiha clan looked at his son with a smile. How he was proud to have such a son. Perhaps witnessing what he witnessed had been a blessing. He didn't regret his choice to take Itachi to the battlefield of a war. His son had learned and he was growing up to be something that he was very proud of. The whole clan was taking a new direction because of this genius he had birthed. He could only hope young Sasuke does follow the same path as his brother.

''I heard Minato's son came to the academy today,'' Fugaku said. He knew very well what he was talking about.

Itachi nodded. ''Why do you say it like that?''

Phrasing it right would've been to say that he heard that the redhead had registered to the academy. Instead, his father had said it as if the Uzumaki had merely come to the academy to visit. Itachi was certain that the boy had registered and was going to be his classmate for the rest of the year. His father's statement only made him curious.

Fugaku smiled at Itachi. Expect his son to be perceptive. He was indeed truly blessed. ''He wasn't supposed to be at the academy.''

Itachi's curiosity only grew.

''Naruto was meant to be just the son of the Uzumaki clan,'' Fugaku said. ''I don't know what made that stubborn old woman change her mind. Perhaps it was the current situation or she just realized she couldn't stop him.''

''Did he force his way?''

''He might have gone without telling anyone,'' Fugaku said with a smile. That was another interesting character – young Naruto. ''What is your impression of him?''

''He is weak, physically at least. I beat him today. More like humiliated him,'' Itachi said with a frown.

To be honest with himself, he had expected something of a challenge from the Yondaime's son. How did he expect the son of a powerful man such as Konoha's Yellow Flash to be weak enough to be defeated without an effort. He hadn't even been trying and yet the redhead hadn't seen his movements.

Fugaku didn't look concerned by that. In fact, he wasn't surprised by it. It seemed as if he had expected such a result. ''Naruto has never fought before. I assume that they have only been focused on teaching him fuinjutsu. You have been training for a long time, but he hadn't fought in his life. Defeat was the only possible result.''

''I suspected as much,'' Itachi said. ''Why?''

Fugaku shook his head. ''How did he take his defeat?''

''Hard to tell, but he was shocked. He doesn't seem to hold a grudge against me though.''

''Keep an eye on him,'' Fugaku said. ''He might be your competition to become Hokage. You understand our clan's position right?'' Itachi nodded. ''I have been working with Minato to change things. We are making progress, but there is still some distrust. I can live with it. You are our hope. If you continue this way, you will be loved, you will be light, and that light will be shed upon us.''

'Itachi nodded.

He assumed his father was working with the Yondaime Hokage to restore some of the power that was stripped away from the clan by the previous council and before Minato became Hokage. Of course this change brought a cheerful demeanor into his father. If there had been plans to take back power forcefully, there were laid to rest.

What needed to be worked on was gaining the trust of the villagers. That was what he was supposed to do. And his father apparently had the intentions for him to become Hokage, fairly.

 **The following Day**

''Naruto-sama,'' Azumi said, shaking the redhead, trying to wake him up. They'd slept in the library. She shouldn't have allowed for it to happen. But she had fallen asleep while Naruto was still trying to practice the jutsu he'd been searching for. The young Uzumaki must have slept out of tiredness from all the work he was doing.

It was okay for him to use chakra since they had taught him how to use it before he started trying fuinjutsu. He learned theory before that, but practical work required the use of chakra, and given that Naruto started learning at a young age, they had to be careful so not to hurt his chakra system.

''Hmm?'' Naruto murmured his eyes slowly opening.

He winced as he got up. It felt like he had received a beating from that senile old woman. His whole body hurt. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he had exhausted himself and slept on the cold floor.

''Is it morning already?'' Naruto asked. He couldn't tell the time while in the library. The place seemed to be cut off from the rest of the world.

Azumi nodded. ''You should hurry up home and clean yourself before heading to the academy,'' she said a bit hurriedly. It wouldn't be a good work for her to allow him to ditch class.

''I'm not going today,'' Naruto said in a matter of fact. He got up on his feet and collected the scrolls on the floor. ''I start training today. I wish to first master the jutsu before anything so that I can get some work done by the end of the day.''

Just after he collected the scrolls, Azumi took them from him. ''You're going to the academy. You will do this after your classes...''

Naruto smiled; head to tilt to the side. ''Really?''

''Yes, really,'' Azumi said firmly with a nod to emphasize.

Naruto wasn't going to get into an argument. Really, he hated arguing about anything. Especially when he knew he wasn't going to win. And so he nodded. ''I will head home. You should do the same. You don't want that old hag to find you smelling with yesterdays' clothes. I'm sure she will be pissed...''

Azumi shivered and ran off with the scrolls on her hands.

Naruto frowned. 'I thought she would drop them off, but oh well,' he shrugged and followed her towards the exit of the library.

Once out, Naruto headed straight to his home. After washing up, he decided to get an hour once again in grasping his new jutsu. He could only make one stable clone after all those hours he spent learning it. So another hour would do him some good and he would send the clone to the academy to do his dirty work.

An hour passed and Naruto went to the main kitchen to get something to eat. His food was usually prepared, but there was nothing there since Azumi had yet to get there. He hadn't found himself anywhere near the stove making himself something to eat.

Naruto found his mother, eating by herself. She had a tired look about her. But she quickly masked it as she tried to smile at him. ''Good morning, Naruto,'' she greeted happily.

It felt awkward just saying it. When was the last time she ever said that to her son? Thinking about it, she hadn't been seeing him around the house that often. Then again, she wasn't around that much herself. Still, it was wrong that she just felt somehow greeting her son.

''Mother,'' Naruto said quietly.

That hurt. Naruto didn't respond to her like that. He was always lively around his beloved mother. What was wrong? Had she not been paying him enough attention? As of late things have really become hectic, with assuming the clan head responsibilities, Karin and her life in general. Naruto didn't make things better because he wasn't usually available. Not that she blamed him for anything.

Kushina's smile faltered at Naruto's flat response to her. He hadn't even bothered looking at her. He was looking around, probably for something to eat. She stood up. ''Sit down and I will make something for you...'' she offered.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodding and he silently sat down. The minutes that followed were full of a toxic silence. It was just downright suffocating. So much that Naruto applauded himself for being able to sit through it. Perhaps it was because he was really hungry.

''There you go,'' Kushina said with a nervous smile as she handed Naruto his full plate. She knew he didn't hold back when it came to food. One of the reasons he was growing up quickly and healthy.

''Thank you,'' Naruto said in a quiet tone and begun to eat.

Kushina didn't continue with her meal. She'd lost her appetite. ''So...'' she started, but had nothing further to say.

''You look tired,'' Naruto said without looking at his mother.

''I hardly slept last night. Karin has something... I don't know but she hasn't been able to sleep recently. I can't sleep while she is still awake. When she is not crying, she can be too energetic. Leaving her alone would be a risk.''

Naruto simply nodded and went back to eat quietly. Once done, he thanked his mother for the food before saying something about Karin. ''I hope she gets well soon,'' he said with a small smile and walked away.

There was so much more that Kushina wanted to say, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to say it. She wanted to call him to return so they could talk. She wanted to ask him to be available for lunch so that they could go to the park along with Karin. She wanted to teach him some things she hasn't like she used to do months ago. She wanted to be with her son.

But all she could do was watch his back as he walked away from her and she was certain, she wouldn't see him again that day.

Before he could completely disappear, Kushina pushed, ''Naruto...''

''Yes mother...'' Naruto responded, turning around to face his mother.

Kushina wanted to tell him to have a good day, all she ended up saying was, ''I'm sorry.''

Naruto merely smiled - it was a sad smile - and walked away. As he reached the entrance, he found Azumi standing there with a blank look on her face, hands folded across her chest. ''Done already?''

''What are you still doing here?''

''We have been talking a lot over the past two days...'' Naruto said walking past the teen. ''What is it?''

''You were usually ignoring me,'' Azumi said, following the redhead, her frown clearly indicated that it hadn't been a fun experience to be ignored by Naruto. It had been downright frustrating sometimes.

''Used to,'' Naruto corrected. ''But of course, if you say things I don't want to hear, I won't hear them,'' he added smiling, Azumi frowned. He then stopped, ''Where are my scrolls?''

''Forgot them at home,'' Azumi said. ''So, you're not going to the academy and I can't drag you there,'' she said.

Naruto nodded. ''My scrolls. I wish to disappear from here...'' he then smiled nervously. ''Can you also give me some money? I will need something to buy lunch later on...''

''Don't you have any?''

Naruto shook his head. ''Have never needed it. My parents always gave me everything I wanted.''

Azumi shook her head. ''Tell me...'' she hesitated for a few moments before asking. ''Do you hate your parents?''

She dreaded a negative response. Certainly, she didn't want things to go that far. Kushina was a wonderful person. She was the one who instructed her to look after her son. It may not look like it, but it wasn't like she'd stopped carrying about Naruto. There would never be a day that woman wouldn't care about her children. Never. Azumi believed so.

''Why do you think so?''

''Well the situation hasn't been ideal for you,'' Azumi said cautiously.

''I don't hate them. I could never. I'm disappointed. I'm bitter. I hate the current situation. I'm immensely displeased, but I don't hate them,'' Naruto said quietly. ''Despite everything, those people gave me everything before this. Despite everything, I still do depend on some lessons my mother gave me. However,'' he smiled sadly. ''I'm growing detached with all those memories...''

Azumi frowned. She really hoped things changed so soon. ''What about your sister?''

''I have thought about it. If it wasn't for her, none of this would be happening. I would still be laughing with my mother,'' Naruto admitted that much. ''But no, I don't hate her. The rational part of me rationalizes that she is innocent and it isn't her fault.''

''That may be true, but when was the last time you held her?''

He definitely had to try to learn Taijutsu and a few things to compliment it. He wanted to become Jonin as quickly as he could. He understood once he reached that point he would be an adult and he would step into the light. He could do things of his own and become recognized as Uzumaki Naruto, not the Yondaime's son. Starting today, he would learn what he could. He could push himself towards overshadowing the shadow that hides his existence.

And with learning to fight, to be the best, he would never ever be humiliated again.

Azumi frowned. He was ignoring her. ''I will go take your scrolls and the money, but I'm only lending it to you.''

''I will be waiting,'' Naruto said after a few moments.

 **A few days Later**

 **Hokage Office**

Minato looked up from his work as Fugaku walked up to him. He dropped everything knowing full well that whenever the man came to him, there was always some serious issues being dealt with. Minato always tried to handle it with care because he understood that the Uchiha offered much more to Konoha than people were willing to admit. The Uchiha made much of Konoha's military strength and Minato didn't underestimate that nor did he have any lingering suspicious thoughts about them.

It wasn't just what the Uchiha offered that made the Fourth Hokage act cautiously. It was also the fact that he was a Kage and he was supposed to make sure that everything in the village was run accordingly and without injustice.

Some people were paranoid when it came to the Uchiha. They said the clan was all too powerful and some of their actions were suspicious. But Minato wasn't worried. He had an understanding with the Uchiha and they had an understanding with him as the Hokage and someone who was on their side.

''You're early,'' that was the predictable start-up he always says to the man when they have a meeting after their side talks.

''We have things to discuss,'' another predictable response from Fugaku.

Minato waited until the man sat down before he responded. ''We always do. But at least we are making progress. That is something to be happy about,'' the Yondaime said with a small smile.

Fugaku didn't share the smile, he just nodded. He understood that was all. ''I heard your son is in the academy as well...'' the man said nothing further just to study the Fourth Hokage's reaction to the news.

''He is. Surprised me,'' Minato said honestly. ''He never spoke about being a shinobi.'' And that made Minato's heart feel something like pain and disappointment in himself. If he had been there, Naruto would have spoken to him about it before joined up.

''Have you spoken to him about it?''

Minato shook his head. ''No,'' he said. ''He is hardly home these days. So am I. From what I hear, is hardly at the compound. Azumi says he is alright. Probably sneaks off for some privacy.''

''Perhaps,'' Fugaku said. ''I thought you'd have someone watching over him... I assume he goes off to train. You see, on his first day, he was soundly beaten... Humiliated is the right word... By my son.''

Minato frowned at the thought. ''It must have been hard on him,'' he said. ''I don't give him time as I used to and with the fact that he is my son... The expectations are high...''

Fugaku nodded. ''If you have no problem, I can take him in. It will be good for the relationship between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki.''

Minato raised an eye brow at this generous offer. ''Uchiha train non-Uchiha? That's something. I appreciate it, but let me talk to him first, and as a father, I want to be the one to help him. I know it sounds selfish... But...''

''I understand,'' Fugaku said quick to say before he changed the subject. ''Those senile old fools are still yapping about this and that. I thought you and the Sandaime had things under control.''

''That is all they can do. They have no power whatsoever. The Sandaime is my only advisor and they no longer form the Council. Their word carries little meaning,'' Minato said firmly.

''You wouldn't mind if I shut them up, would you? They are becoming annoying,'' Fugaku said clearly displeased. ''What about Danzo? His pests continue to lurk around the shadows and they keep sniffing around my clan. I won't permit it for too long.''

Minato sighed. Danzo was a troublesome subject. That man never listened to anything, but the Sandaime insisted he keep him because of the current situation that Konoha was finding itself within. Still, even when the man knew he was only being tolerated, it didn't stop him from moving.

''I'll talk to him,'' Minato said. ''You can do anything you want to anyone you find trespassing in your space. That's acceptable, no?''

Fugaku nodded. ''I can live with that,'' he said before standing up. ''We should head to the chambers. My fellow head clans must be waiting for us to start the meeting.''

Minato nodded and the two walked out of his office and walked towards the council chambers. There would be a meeting with the clan heads. Minato had abolished the previous Council as he deemed it ineffective and lacking in many ways. The old people were senile and were making decisions that would lead to a rebellion.

So he formed this group. He held most power as the Hokage and they couldn't usurp any decision he made. He was the Hokage after all and he was only obligated to listen to their voice. He could only choose which to take. But of course for better cooperation, Minato always made sure he listened to them.

The Yondaime Hokage took his seat at the center of the large table and greeted everyone with a small smile.

''I see no one is present again to represent the Uzumaki,'' Tsume said in a flat tone. ''Its quite disappointing.''

''Kushina was supposed to be present, but she must have been held up by something,'' Minato said. ''But its okay since I'm here. I will be their ears.''

''That won't be necessary,'' Yoshino said walking into the chambers. She made herself comfortable, ''Then?''

''We have yet to fully agree on what to do with the Kyuubi,'' Hiashi said firmly, staring at the old woman. Not bothered by her stern mask. He could keep his own mask perfectly in shape as well.

''We have already had this discussion. My position has not changed and it will not change. Having another discussion will be a waste of time. Of which I do not have and will not sit to entertain,'' Yoshino responded flatly, staring into the eyes of the Hyuuga.

''You're being unreasonable. Considering what happened, we can't afford to allow things to be run as they were before. We don't want another rampage happening,'' Hiashi argued.

''Are you doubting our work?'' Yoshino questioned in a low tone.

''I'm not but-''

''I don't want to hear it. I have said it before. We will not trust the Kyuubi into the hands of Danzo. It is currently sealed and we can't extract it without causing the death of one of our clansman,'' Yoshino looked around the table. ''Isn't the situation outside much more serious than this?''

Although he had his arguments, Hiashi frowned, knowing full that she was right.

Fugaku nodded in agreement. ''I have to agree. The Kyuubi poses no threat at all. But Iwagakure and Kumo are real threats and if we're not careful, they will be invading us. Combined they have four Jinchurikis, I'm not sure even we can survive that, especially with Kumo's numbers.''

There was silence as everyone got to think deep about what surrounded them.

''What have you been up to, Hokage-sama?'' Shikaku asked quietly.

''I spoke to the Daimyo so that he can speak to his counterparts. Both the Raikage and Tsuchikage are unresponsive to requests for a meeting. I think as long as we keep it tight, and nothing major happens, they will retreat.''

''How long though? It is becoming increasingly unsafe for our younger shinobi to leave the Land of Fire with those villages trying to provoke us,'' Inoichi offered his own thoughts.

''As long as we manage to control our shinobi, they won't do anything. We have two aces,'' Shikaku said holding out two fingers with his right hand. ''The Uchiha and the Uzumaki. With these two clans, they won't do anything reckless. Their Bijuus can be rendered ineffective.''

''Even so, we must strengthen our ties with other villages to make sure we have support in case something happens,'' Chouza said.

Minato nodded. ''I've been in contact with the Yondaime Kazekage. They've recently had a Bijuu problem and I dispatched a team of sealers to deal with it. Since then, we have been on contact on how to strengthen our ties. He understands our situation. And I believe we can count on them if anything does happen.''

''What about Kiri?''

''It is still on lockdown. We don't really know what is happening, but Jiraiya has been trying to get some information,'' Minato said. ''Internal security is still sharp. We haven't had any incidents.''

Eyes were narrowed at the Uchiha clan head, who showed no emotion whatsoever.

''I still insist that the Byakugan is more suitable for the job they are doing. Those blood thirsty brutes should be outside. The Hyuuga should handle internal security.''

Fugaku snorted. ''I don't appreciate you calling members of my clan that, all-seeing, Hyuuga.''

Minato sighed; rubbing his head as the two clan heads once again offered some entertainment to the others with their bickering. Really, Hiashi could be childish at times. Fugaku wasn't better either. No one wanted to be outdone by the other.

Minato cleared his throat to get everything back under control. ''After deliberating, I have come to a decision: the Uchiha clan will not be moved into the outskirts of the village. They will continue to stay at their preferred land.

I understand that some of you have your thoughts about the matter, but this is a decision I have taken for the best of Konoha. Some of you may not like it, but please understand. If anything goes wrong, I will take responsibility. I have not made decisions that brought danger to the village and I will not start now. I hope you can trust my decision.''

Hiashi frowned. ''The Uchiha have much influence on what happens in the village...'' he said. ''They work with the Uzumaki, who also are in power.''

The Uzumaki were just fearsome. It was no wonder their former home were destroyed. It was no secret that they had seals that could 'switch off' both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Not mention they have seals all over the village. They could hold this village on a ransom at any day.

But of course, that could just be the paranoia talking.

''You're welcome to take our jobs from us if you think you can do it, Hyuuga,'' Yoshino said. ''If I remember correctly, you all agreed that each village would offer a service to the village based on its strength and expertise. Up to so far, we have not abused our power, nor have we at any time made any unreasonable demands. We have worked to ensure the village is safe. Are you perhaps complaining because your so-called all seeing eyes can't look past our walls?''

Hiashi just stared at the woman: he had nothing to retort with.

Fugaku also spoke his mind. ''You people seem to forget that the Uchiha is a founding clan. We founded this village along with the senju. We betrayed our ancestor and chose to trust Hashirama and this village. But ever since, we have been dealt with nothing but mistrust, from both you and the villagers, what have we done to be placed in this situation?''

There was silence until it was broken by Shikaku.

''The Uchiha have always been powerful. That is without question. Just the thought of the Sharingan alone is enough to make enemies think otherwise. Perhaps the strict actions of the Police Force have made some villagers act hatefully, but you can change that by being a bit gentle in your duties you carry out so well,'' the Nara said calmly.

''I have no complains as long as they don't start poking into my clan,'' Tsume said, sending Fugaku a look.

''Let us just agree that what happens inside our clan compounds isn't anyone's business unless there is concrete proof of something treacherous,'' Yoshino suggested.

"Aren't you just saying that so that we stop questioning you about the fact that your clan has erected a barrier around your compound making it impossible for anyone to see what happens inside?" Hiashi questioned.

"Must you always be difficult?" Yoshino questioned. "We wouldn't need to do that the villagers were not trying to sneak into our clan. We have already lost our clansman because of the villagers' stupidity and anger, and we haven't demanded the culprits be hanged because we'd like to keep the peace. If you really want to see inside our compound, you can make an appointment and you'll be given a tour. Does that sooth you, Hiashi?"

 **Hokage Office**

As soon as Minato walked into the office, he found the Sandaime waiting for him, sitting behind his desk. Upon seeing the active Hokage, the Third tried to stand up to make way.

''I was just trying to feel the weight of this chair once more, having held it for so long, I have grown used it. Even when I'm at home, I find myself missing it,'' Sarutobi said.

Minato waved the old man off. ''Please, don't move, Sandaime-sama,'' the Yondaime said to his predecessor. He took the chair in front of the desk, knowing that the Third wouldn't be here for far too long. ''You have really relinquished your seat amongst the clan heads,'' he added.

Hiruzen merely smiled. ''I think I have grown too old be involved. It's best I let them do things on their own. Besides, I'm still active assisting you,'' he said quietly.

Minato nodded. ''I think we managed to dodge a bullet,'' he said.

''The others agreed?''

''Not all of them, but they will understand eventually. Hiashi just lets his rivalry get the better of him. If Shikaku was able to understand, then there should be no worries. Perhaps next time you can address them,'' Minato suggested.

The Sandaime shook his head. ''I will only get involved if you think you're failing or when they are taking things too far. For now, I will trust your leadership,'' the Sandaime said with confidence that Minato will get things solved. ''And Fugaku?''

''Thankful. I have earned his trust and he has earned mine. I think he is also trying to form a relationship between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha that goes beyond duties. It won't happen now. Yoshino doesn't like the Uchihas.''

The Sandaime chuckled lightly with a shake of his head. ''Imagine if we'd allowed them to be pushed over and backed against a corner. They have always been prideful people and such extreme measures Danzo was pushing for would have driven them to feel like they are being pushed away from the village they helped built.''

Minato nodded. ''Knowing them. They would have revolted to gain what they feel deserves to be theirs. I feel though that they will never be satisfied if one of them doesn't become Hokage.''

''My thoughts as well,'' the Third said. ''Well, let us see how things play out now. With this out of the way, Fugaku should focus on his duties as the commander of the Military Police Force and ensuring the village as kept safe,'' Hiruzen paused for a moment as he changed the subjects. ''How is Naruto-kun, anyway? I haven't been seeing him around here in months.''

Minato's deflated look said it all.

The Sandaime Hokage stood up and walked up to Minato. He placed his right hand on Minato's right shoulder. ''Oh Minato," the Third started sadly. Don't neglect your son. You will find out that trying to regain what is lost is not easy, especially when it comes to family. Be there for you son, talk to him, or you will regret it for the rest of your life.

If Naruto forms a purpose and starts working towards it on his own, it won't be easy to get him back. You may never return things to what they were. There are people who will also try to get Naruto on their side and they will help him when you aren't.''

Minato smiled sadly. ''I may be too late... Naruto went to the academy without talking to me and I think goes all the way to avoid me.''

''It's not too late, Minato-kun. It's not too late. You can still form a friendship with your son, but if Naruto doesn't want to. Don't force things. Just keep an eye on him and let him know that if there is ever anything he wants or if he is in trouble, you as his father, will be there for him.''

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely response to the first chapter. To those questions, I hope the answers I gave were satisfactory.

The Omnipresent Sage


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Forest of Death**

Azumi walked towards a small water stream with a small bag on her right hand. As she looked on, she found Naruto floating above the stream of water. He was in a meditative pose, eyes closed hands clasped together just below his chin. There were small orbs of water floating around him.

There was another Naruto just beside the stream, sitting his self-made chair - made his chakra chains. He was also in a meditative position. There were small balls of crimson flames... Well, more like lava.

Naruto called all these elemental chakra control excises. He couldn't do jutsu now. He simply said he needed to learn how to control the elements at his disposal to be able to execute Ninjutsu perfectly. Learning Ninjutsu would come after he was satisfied with his control over both Wind and Fire Elements.

Azumi said nothing to the clones: knowing that Naruto never actually had himself to the kind of excises unless the clones could execute it perfectly. She went across the small lake into a meeting of trees. Just past them, there was a small clearing that Naruto used as his training ground.

The redhead only had his training pants on: there was a bandage covering his entire right hand along the shoulder. The redhead was standing atop of a chain that was tied to two trees, holding a kunai. Clones were hidden in the shadows of the trees, sending kunais, shurikens, and rocks towards him.

Naruto had to block or dodge every projectile being sent towards him without falling. Mind you, he was standing atop of a chain without anything balance himself. There was no problem with being cut, but falling down was punishable by doing ten laps, while upside down.

''Naruto-sama,'' Azumi called out to get the redhead's attention.

''You do know that you don't have to call me,'' Naruto said, deflected a shuriken. ''While we are inside the barrier, this entire field is my field of vision.'' He then jumped down and walked towards the teen.

''I know, but I'm trying to keep things normal,'' Azumi said, putting a towel down on the ground. She sat down and took out food from the bag she'd been holding. ''Breakfast is ready,'' she said with a smile.

''Thanks,'' Naruto said sitting down across Azumi.

''Should you be using that hand? It has yet to fully heal.''

''I'm not doing anything dangerous that will delay the healing,'' Naruto said with a shrug as he dug in on his food. ''Were you able to get what I wanted?''

Azumi shook her head. ''No,'' she said before explaining. ''All styles in our library don't fit your specific fighting style and Kenjutsu isn't the sort you can learn on your own, unless you're creating a new style. Why don't you ask your mother?''

''It was hard enough getting her to tell me about the chakra chains,'' Naruto said with a frown on his face. He'd felt like he'd been emotionally blackmailing her. After everything she did for him, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Naruto understood that the only reason she'd told him was because she thought she could patch up some things.

Refusing him had the potential to drive him further away from the main house. The woman had even been willing to give him some pointers on the Uzumaki ability. Naruto had been grateful, but that didn't change anything.

''I will have to get my clones to work harder to be able to see the flaws of my style,'' Naruto said. That was had been doing all along. Scrolls helped along the way, and with thousands of hours of training from his clones, there was a lot of experience to see the faults. ''Were you able to get me a sword that's tough enough to put up a fight against those chains?''

Azumi shook her head. ''There is nothing, unless you're looking for a special sword,'' she said. ''Why do you need a sword that is just a tough as your chains? A normal sword will be fine, depending on how you use it.''

''Normal won't complement the strength of the chains. That will create an imbalance that I cannot withstand,'' Naruto said firmly. He cocked his head, thinking. ''The chakra chains are created because of our special chakra. I have failed in trying to use my chakra to create a sword as strong as the chains. It seems to be an impossible task for me. I have come up with a way to get around it though.''

''What?''

''When you leave here, go find me the perfect blacksmith in the village. Go ask if it possible to create a chakra conducive blade with his strongest material and how much it will cost,'' Naruto said.

''Can you afford it?''

''Mother gave me a lot money. Make sure that old hag doesn't find out. I'm close to telling her to shut her crappy mouth and go bury herself with the Shodai's wife,'' Naruto said with a frown.

''That wouldn't end well for you,'' Azumi said.

''All the more reasons to push myself to my limits every day,'' Naruto said tiredly. ''My body doesn't do much work. The mind does the work. For the past six months, I have had to live more than ten lives. That technically means I have about 5 years' worth of training, and five years' worth of experiences. Makes my mind 12 years old.''

''And that has its consequences,'' Azumi pointed out, to which Naruto nodded. ''That reminds me, we have to stock up more medicine for your headaches.''

''There is a bag under bed, in my room. The money is there,'' the redhead said. ''If I was the Jinchuriki and a full blood Jinchuriki, I would have inherited the super healing you all possess. Oh well, this will just have to do.''

Azumi nodded and got up. ''When are you going to talk to the people who've poking at the barrier?''

Naruto shrugged. ''When I feel like it. You assured me not even the Byakugan could see through it and unless they brutally attacked it, it wouldn't break. I will trust that and the nuisances can keep tossing and turning outside. Obliviousness has always been my hobby.''

Azumi sighed and took her bag ''I will return with the result of my search. If it is good news, you will be able to go there yourself to have sword created.''

Naruto was no longer listening by then. His mind was already focused on his much needed training. In his current state, he had yet to muster everything despite the 'five 'years' worth of training. There were still a couple of months to ago, and by then, he would have learned something to attack with.

Defense was one aspect he couldn't live without. The reason he'd pathetically lost to Itachi was because he couldn't defend. If he knew how to defend, he could delay defeat and perhaps turn it into a win. Being a loser sucked. Naruto wanted to be a winner in life. Losers were laughed at and ridiculed, but winners were celebrated.

Uzumaki Naruto had felt the bitter taste of losing, and it hadn't been good. He didn't want to taste it again. This was why, training was his life now.

 **Outside the Barrier**

Azumi came to halt as soon as she came out of the barrier that surrounded Naruto's space. There was a menace in front of her. The fact that the man in front of her was persistently pursuing Naruto didn't please her. She was Naruto's guardian and she wasn't going to allow him to be dragged into this man's world. Still, she couldn't refute him face on. The man scared her.

Well, not as much as a 'mad' Naruto. The man still scared her nevertheless.

''What is Naruto really doing in there that he has to hide it?'' Danzo questioned, his lackeys flanking both his sides.

''Training,'' Azumi merely said.

''Obviously,'' Shimura Danzo said, his eyes piercing into Azumi's. ''We have not been able to enter this barrier. Do you mind telling us to go through it?''

''I can't,'' Azumi said.

''We have no problem in making you do it,'' Danzo said. ''There are a lot of dangerous animals in this forest that can make a person disappear. There is a warning that says enter at your own risk.''

The man just threatened to kill her! Azumi wanted to run back and tell Naruto. But she didn't. She stood her ground. The man was indeed a menace. Everyone was indeed right about him. She had been right not to tell Naruto about his visits to this site.

''Let me rephrase. Even if I tell you, it wouldn't make any difference. The barrier is designed so that only Naruto-sama and I can pass through it.''

Danzo nodded. ''I'd thought of that possibility. I have spoken to Naruto twice and each time he doesn't appear to hear me. I wonder, if I held on you for a moment, would he listen and do what I say?''

Azumi did a Naruto smile. She didn't quite pull it off, but it was close and got the message through. ''You don't understand him do you? Even if you hold me hostage Naruto won't listen to you. He will only listen to you when he feels like it. I doubt he even cares that much about me to allow himself to be put into a losing position to save me.''

''We won't know that until we try, now won't we?'' Danzo said calmly.

Azumi nodded. Her heart was beating furiously. She thought she was even going to have a heart attack. Even so, she held out her hands, surrendering.

Danzo nodded to his agents who quickly went up to apprehend Azumi. She was brought before the war hawk and who ordered her to call the young Uzumaki. Azumi didn't object, she clasped her hands together and the barrier glowed twice.

''So you're the one who created this thing,'' Danzo said. ''You Uzumaki are truly blessed when it comes to Fuinjutsu. It doesn't seem like Naruto is blessed as the rest of you though...''

Azumi didn't respond.

A minute later, Naruto stepped out of the barrier. ''Oh, Azumi, you're still here,'' the redhead said with his beloved expression masking his face. He tilted his head to the right as his mask turned to Danzo, ''Danzo-san, what can I do for you?''

''Will you not reconsider my offer?''

''I cannot respond to that as I have not heard your offer. Please be free to tell me about it on a good day. I'm currently busy right now,'' Naruto said still smiling. He pointed at Azumi. ''If she did something bad, take her to my mother or the Hokage: they are the ones responsible for her. I'm just a kid, I can't do much and if anybody asks, I didn't see anything.'' Having said that, the redhead turned around to leave, but before he could step into the barrier one of Danzo's agents flashed in front of him.

''Danzo-sama is not yet done. That girl will die if you don't cooperate.''

Naruto's smile twitched, turning into a somewhat sinister smile. His eyes partially opened, coldness just oozing out freely. ''I'd be sad, but I'd get over it. Besides, if anything happens to her, you'll all be hunted down. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind ripping every one of you apart with her indestructible chakra chains,'' he turned to Azumi. ''You don't have to return anymore. Go home. I will send a clone to do what I'd requested,'' Naruto then bowed. ''Gentleman, on your way back, make sure the super Anbu who watches me is taking nap...''

The redhead disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Danzo blinked, that had been a clone?

 **Earlier at the Academy**

Naruto strolled through the bright passages of the shinobi academy that had become so familiar to him that he could walk with his eyes closed. This was his daily routine: walking through the passages as he went in and out of the shinobi academy. It was a chore, but he still had to do it. If it was permitted, he'd have Azumi attend his classes for him. It was not enough that a clone was doing it, he still had to experience it when the clone dispels.

He tried by all means to keep that air of 'nobility' he had been forced to adopt in front of other children by that old hag who demanded that he act like the heir of the prestigious Uzumaki clan and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, instead of orphan.

That damn old hag.

It has been about six months since he first stepped into the gates of this place so that he could change and step outside the shadow of his father so that he could make a story of his own, be a light that wouldn't be ignored by anyone. But of course by light Naruto didn't mean he would be showering every human with kindness and 'purity' as if he was an angel of the good god. He had his own agenda and he had come to believe that even if there was a god, that god didn't like him very much.

How many times had he prayed? There was not even a single response to his prayers, not a even damn sign. Naruto grew tired of doing so. The thought that there might be a god had disappeared in his head. And so Naruto had looked up with his beloved mask and given the god – who may or may not exist – his middle finger.

He could do everything with his army of clones. Uzumaki Naruto didn't care for the kindness of a god.

''Yo, Naruto,'' a boy called from the behind.

When you played the deaf card to academy children it wasn't nice. You only invited resentment and contempt. Naruto had received that during his first three months because he'd been ignoring them as he didn't want to talk to them or hear what they wanted to say to him. It was bound to be just nonsense and child talk.

He had learned. Kids were quick to hate. No sooner than later he started having mobs chasing after for trying to act cool and like the tough guy because he had improved since his embarrassment on the first day at the academy. Naruto realized that being ignorant hadn't been worth the trouble. And so, he chose to play the other way around. Smile and talk to whoever called him. But of course, that didn't mean he listened to every crap being fed to his ears.

''Hello,'' he would have said the boy's name if he knew it. Seriously, Naruto hadn't known the name of his teacher for the first two months since no one called by that name. It was always sensei, and Naruto hadn't bothered asking because he it was not a necessity. He was only keeping appearances at the academy to keep his grades and avoid suspension.

''Did you do your homework?''

The boy smiled, putting his right hand over Naruto's shoulder. If only he saw the eyes that looked at him the moment he did so, he would have just stopped talking and walked towards the class. ''Now, why would I want to do that when I can get to copy yours?''

''That will depend on whether I want to give it to you or not or whether I have written it...'' Naruto responded, matching the boy's smile.

''Ah come on now, Naruto. I thought we were friends?''

Naruto took the hand that was hanging over his right shoulder: he did so carefully as if he was picking up dirt. ''Maybe... But I didn't bother writing because it doesn't reflect on my year mark. But of course if you try to force things out, I can always write the wrong answers for you.'' The redhead said, smiling.

''You'd have to go home using a different route,'' the boy said.

''Or I'll just call the Anbu that watches over me to handle any threats,'' Naruto said and walked away from the boy.

Sometimes he gave in, sometimes he didn't. He worked it like that. Although having mobs run after him was bothersome, bending over wasn't his style. He was not on the losing side after all and his mother would be disappointed to know that he didn't face bullies head on.

Naruto entered the class, immediately put on a charming smile: the girls waiting for 'Uzumaki-sama' entered an imaginary world upon seeing the killer smile. ''Hello ladies,'' Naruto said walking by. The moment he passed the girls, he lost his smile and walked up towards his seat.

Behind the redhead, words like, ''so beautiful; so cool.''

Naruto had realized that the secret to dealings with fan girls wasn't through ignoring them. Hell even if you told them to go away, they would still come back. They had the same attitude as him: hearing only what was convenient to them. Faced with that, Naruto came up with the perfect strategy: smile at them and talk to them. That would just melt their little hearts and would be too satisfied to follow him.

Once Naruto was on his seat, he turned off his ears and looked outside the window. The usual. Danzo had been right. The Academy couldn't teach him anything. It was basically worthless. Well, in terms of training. For the name of Uzumaki Naruto, it wasn't useless. The kids were telling their beloved parents about how awesome and how cool the Yondaime's son was.

It was his own efforts that made them talk. But it didn't please Naruto that they still saw the Yondaime in his work. It infuriated him even. After all that he had put in, they still saw the Shadow of Minato Namikaze, not Uzumaki Naruto. The teacher was always like: as expected of Yondaime-sama's son.

If Naruto really paid attention to class, he would have already told the man go suck up to the Yondaime Hokage and leave him alone.

''Good morning, everyone,'' the sensei said as he walked into the class. There was a chorus greeting to the man. ''Did everyone write their math homework?''

''Yes sensei!''

The entire class - well, it seemed that everyone had said so. The man smiled. It was somewhat of a devious smile. ''Is there anyone who didn't do their homework?''

No hand was raised.

The man looked at Naruto and frowned. He looked at his beautiful class for a moment to get a happy memory. ''Uzumaki Naruto.''

Naruto didn't look. There were words flowing inside his head in this form:

There was only one competition in the class and that was Uchiha Itachi. He was competition because he was the only who equaled his efforts. It wasn't that Naruto competed with the Uchiha. He didn't like getting involved in competition he didn't know he was going to win or not. If the result was obvious, he would have partaken in it already.

The sensei didn't bother calling Naruto again. ''Takada, will you hit Naruto for me?'' the man asked nicely.

When a punch was thrown at Naruto, the redhead caught it with his right hand, and turned around smiling. ''What is wrong, classmate-san,'' he simply didn't know the name of the person in front of him.

''We have your attention now, your highness,'' the sensei said sarcastically. Really, he couldn't understand it. The boy was only rivaled by Itachi when it came to academics, but the boy's focus in class was non-existent. He completely ignored everything that went around and didn't even participate. He only answered when he was asked, and sometimes he wasn't even afraid to say:

''I wasn't listening.''

''Okay... now that I have everyone's attention: this is what is going to happen,'' the sensei's smile grew slightly. ''Bring out your homework books, and come to the door along with your books. Those who have done their homework will go to the training grounds with me and those who did not will remain in class doing their homework.''

There was joy and complete shatter of some dreams when those words came out. ''Not fair sensei,'' someone cried.

''What are you talking about?'' the man responded innocently. ''I asked if everyone had written their homework and everyone said they'd written. You shouldn't complain unless you were lying when you said you'd written,'' he paused for a moment, clasping his hands. ''Now my beloved students follow me.''

This was the part that Naruto could follow - Some fresh air outside rather than being stuck in a pointless class that was nothing more than just time consuming. How Naruto wished he could be allowed to graduate yesterday so that wouldn't have to keep appearances in this manner. It was almost like torture. Oh well, it was not like it was only him suffering, the real him would suffer as well when he dispelled.

''Hey Naruto, you don't happen to have my homework do you?''

Naruto didn't look. He had his hands inside his pockets, going down the front of the class, following other students. He could get some reading done. A apart of his job wasn't just to keep appearances but to also get some reading done as well. It wouldn't be good to be ignorant of even the knowledge that would determine whether he passed the theory tests or not.

''Oh come on. You don't even care about this? Why don't you just let me go and you'll remain here, alone, taking a nap or something!''

 **Training ground**

The place had been his beloved holy ground. It was where he got his honor back, it was the place that made it possible for him to walk around the academy with his head held high without having to hear the snickers and snorts about his dismissal performance - if you can call it a performance against Uchiha Itachi. But then again, this was the place that had humiliated him and played ball with his pride.

After months of determination and brutal work, he had regained what he'd lost by improving in the field. He'd worked hard to beat other kids in his class and improve the kunai throwing techniques and other things. His grades in class made it possible for him to be admired once again. The people who'd called him lame and a disappointment were now saying perhaps he'd lost because Itachi had caught him off guard.

That wasn't true, but Naruto didn't go his way to correct them. They could think what they wanted. He didn't support it. He ignored the rumors and didn't delude himself into thinking that perhaps Itachi had just caught him off guard.

''Naruto, Itachi, would you two like to do an exhibition match before we start teaching those still lagging behind in the same taijutsu we have been doing since the year begun...'' the sensei said, looking at a few faces in particular.

Itachi looked at Naruto: he didn't have a problem with it. But Naruto always turned down the chance to battle him. It made Itachi curious. Perhaps the loss had been too much for him and he couldn't face him again. Well, that had been the first thought, but Itachi came to realize that the redhead had other reasons - of which he couldn't figure out.

Naruto held out both his hands in a defensive manner. ''I'd rather not,'' the redhead said with a smile. ''You can select someone else. There are other students who are good. Besides, Itachi and I aren't the only ones who've mastered the style.''

Well, he was right about that. There were students who had mastered the academy taijutsu, but the two were just above average. It would be something nice to have them fight, just so that other students could see what I real fight was, but Naruto always turned the opportunity down and he couldn't force him to do it.

He couldn't use any cheap tricks to get the redhead to do it and Itachi wasn't the type to goad someone into battle. If he had the kind of heart, he would have done it already. But the sensei valued his morals and his code of conduct as a teacher and role model to his students. Surely if he did nasty tricks, the others would copy as well.

''Well, you're right about that, but are you sure? This will help you test how far you've come and if you can beat Itachi,'' the sensei offered sweetly.

''Naruto, come on. Show us what you got. If you don't do this, there won't be the undisputed number one.''

''Yea.''

Naruto still refused to do it. ''While the idea is appealing, I'm not that glory seeking to be looking for number one. I'm fine with being second best.''

More words being just thrown out, Itachi thought. It was clear that the redhead didn't like being second best. He knew for a certain he didn't even like being in his father's shadows. He would seek to prove himself. Then this presented the best chance to prove that he could be as good as his father when he was still at the academy, Naruto didn't follow that thought.

Why?

While he couldn't mask his disappointment, the sensei sighed and looked at the silent Uchiha. He'd asked the Uchiha's opinion about Naruto's continued refusal to fight him again. It was just a sparring session and the sensei was sure that Naruto didn't have any grudge against the Uchiha and despite being the best two students; there wasn't some sort of a rivalry between the two. They just acknowledged each other and it ended there.

''Doesn't it bother you, Itachi-kun?''

The Uchiha shook his head. ''I have no complains. If Naruto doesn't to, it's fine,'' he said quietly.

Not helping, the sensei thought. ''Okay,'' he said looking back at his class. ''Itachi, Naruto, I'm leaving you in charge of the class: no kunais or shurikens unless you're being supervised. Those who are still lagging behind can practice now. I'm going back to class to check if those we left are doing their work. But if I return and find you goofing around, I will make you write tests every day, next week.''

That said, the man smiled and walked away.

By now, Naruto was already under a tree, leaning against the tree's trunk. He then looked up as someone came up to him. The redhead smiled and turned to the person. If it had been anybody, he would have simply continued reading his book.

''Itachi-san?''

Itachi just stared at Naruto for a moment. ''Do you mind walking out of the academy with me, today?'' He'd said it just like that. Naruto didn't seem surprised by. In fact, the only noticeable reaction from the redhead was a widened smile.

''I don't mind, but I have plans today,'' Naruto said. Well, he couldn't actually say it wasn't his decision to make. The boss had to make that decision himself. But, ''Tomorrow will be fine.''

''Tomorrow then,'' Itachi said. He stood there for a moment before settling down beside Naruto. ''What are-''

''Itachi-san: come help here!''

The Uchiha sighed. Obviously, he didn't want to do it. But their sensei had commissioned him to supervise the other students. It was a responsibility. He would just have to follow through. Besides, they would just cut themselves if left alone.

''You're going to avoid your responsibility, again...'' Itachi said to Naruto.

Naruto turned to his book. ''Yes... If you call babysitting them a responsibility one has to take seriously.''

Itachi shook his head and walked away.

 **Later That Day**

 **Uchiha Compound**

Itachi was sitting at the back of his house, holding his beloved little brother. Oh, how he loved the brother of his. He couldn't wait for the days to move ahead so that he could teach the boy the things their father taught him. Fugaku always taught him whatever he wished to be taught. If he said he wanted to be taught jutsu, the man wouldn't say yes or no. The answer was always follow me. Perhaps it was because he knew that he would learn whatever that he was taught. Teaching him wasn't a waste of time.

There was also the fact that being heir of the Uchiha clan and the acclaimed genius prodigy, he had his standards to uphold. His father would want him to continue doing great things so to improve the village's perception of their clan. Itachi had no problems with it: it benefitted both his people and Konoha. Who wouldn't be satisfied with that deal?

Little Sasuke wouldn't have taken much on his shoulders with him doing most things and that made Itachi happy. Anything for his little brother.

The Uchiha shut off his thoughts as his father came up to him. The man settled down beside him before speaking. ''I thought you'd be at the training ground,'' Fugaku said. That was what his son usually did anyway.

''I wanted to spend some time with Sasuke,'' Itachi replied quietly, smiling slightly at his little brother.

Naruto had a younger sister, he wondered if the redhead shared a relationship similar to the one he has with his younger brother. He didn't know everything going on in Naruto's life, but he was curious. It was also hard to know as the Uzumaki were incredibly good at keeping things to themselves. But Itachi had never heard the Redhead say anything about his sister. Not once. Even when someone asked. His response was usually a shrug or ''just perfect.''

Fugaku nodded, accepting Itachi's response. ''How was the academy today?''

''Interesting,'' Itachi said. Well, that really did sum it up. ''I spoke to Naruto and asked if we could take a walk together. He said tomorrow would be fine with a smile.''

''Took you long enough,'' Fugaku said. ''I wish you'd grow acquainted with him. Given his development and his status, he will be good for you. And I want someone in the 'inside' to help our clan out of the situation we are in.''

Itachi looked at his father for a moment. ''I thought everything was fine with the Hokage's decision to let us keep this land and still remain Konoha's security...''

''That is just a step towards the right direction and it has soothed many of us. As it stands, we are more equally or more in standing with other clans, but we remain less loved by the villagers...'' Fugaku said, taking a thoughtful look. ''The same can be said about the Uzumaki. Well, they have it worse, but don't seem to be too mindful about it. Unsurprising, they've always been a peaceful clan.''

''Things can change in time,'' Itachi said. Though he liked the thought of the Uzumaki being peaceful, despite the fact that Naruto was nothing compared to peace. ''Becoming friends with Naruto will be a little difficult. I don't really understand him. He's complicated.''

Fugaku chuckled lightly. ''Not really,'' he said. ''People can bond by different means, Itachi. Some shinobi bond through a clash of swords, some through the shared ideals. Minato and I different people. Our ideals differ, yet we get along. Do you know why?'' Fugaku paused for a moment before answering his own question. ''Understanding. Try to get to know him and you'll find out.''

Itachi nodded. ''Otou-sama... why does Naruto not compete with me? He goes his way to avoid even sparring with me when our sensei requests of it. I know he isn't afraid of me and given his miraculous improvement, he can be match for me.''

Fugaku smiled. ''Because he uses the same technique you do - shadow clone,'' the Uchiha head said. ''That is one reason. I also believe that young Naruto doesn't compete with you because his objective isn't being better than you. There is a bigger shadow than yours that he is glaring at: it is also possible that he doesn't engage in battles he doesn't know he will win or not.''

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding slightly. ''That makes sense, but I guess I will have to ask him tomorrow. Perhaps we can become training partners...'' the Uchiha said. ''How frequent does he use Shadow Clones?''

Fugaku smiled, ''Everyday,'' he said. ''From morning till evening. But you never know what he is actually training, but he trains every day. Only goes home to sleep... A few days ago, he was taken to the hospital with severe burns on his right hand. We handled his case, and he requested that his father does not know.''

''Why?''

''I don't know,'' Fugaku said. He had an idea, but Itachi could work things out on his own. ''His mother was a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi when she was carrying him. I think it may have had some influence on him because the flames that burned him were not normal flames. That's the only thing I know that leads to believe that he is really training himself to his limits and if you're not careful, he will surpass you.''

''I won't let that happen.''

''Good,'' Fugaku said. ''When you have become acquainted with Naruto, invite him over to the compound so that I can talk to him. The reason he burned himself is because he doesn't have someone experienced to supervise his training.''

Minato had said he wanted to speak to the redhead first, but it has been months and Fugaku wasn't going to wait for the Hokage to gather his courage to speak to his son. An opportunity was there, and it would be foolish of him to just let it pass. One like this would never appear once again.

Fugaku stood up, ''I'll return late. I have work to do at Military Police HQ.''

Itachi understood he was being told to inform his mother should she ask why his father was returning late.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

''You've certainly taken a liking to your freedom,'' Yoshino said, walking over to Naruto who was sitting inside his little kitchen, eating his dinner alone. He'd just returned to the house after another day of work in the Forest of Death.

''Freedom is meant to be enjoyed,'' Naruto simply said. Really, he was feeling much older than he was. Call it the consequences of using a number of clones every day from morning till evening, only taking breaks to recover his chakra through meditation. ''Or is it perhaps wrong to enjoy this illusion?''

''You're growing. That's good,'' Yoshino said, not bothering to offer Naruto a response to his question. ''Don't go to the academy tomorrow.''

''Why?'' Although Naruto had nothing better to do at the academy and only his clone attended the classes, he wouldn't simply wish just to do so because the old hag was saying so.

''Oh, questioning me now, are we?''

Naruto didn't respond to that. He just continued to eat his meal as if the old hag hadn't said anything. The best choice with dealing with her wasn't to respond to anything she said. He was willing to play the ignorant card on her, so long as he could get away with it.

''The Hyuugas will be here tomorrow to conduct business. You will be with your mother to negotiate whatever they want to negotiate with her. This will be part of your training on how to handle diplomatic missions.''

''Did my mother request my presence?''

''Wear something noble and don't embarrass the clan in front of those damn Hyuugas,'' Yoshino said sternly. ''Do you understand me?''

Naruto was tempted to ignore the old hag as she had ignored him. But he wanted her to get away from his presence so that he could eat without troubles. ''I will be at my best behavior, Oba-san,'' the redhead said with a smile.

Yoshino didn't respond, she merely turned around and tried to leave but halted when Naruto spoke.

''Remind me again: for me to become clan head, I'll either have to become Jonin or reach the age of 18, correct? Those are my only terms and nothing left behind.''

''As far as I know,'' Yoshino said with a shrug. ''Don't think there will be a short cut to it. You can't do anything as you are. It will take more years or being brutalized by Danzo for you to become Jonin quickly. But of course, get anywhere near that man and you'll lose all your privileges.''

Naruto looked at the senile old woman with a smile. "If you keep using that against me so cheaply it will lose value quickly," he said. Besides, being head clan wasn't his top agenda. If he became Jonin, he would be free to do as he pleases without Yoshino sticking her nose into everything he did.

"I wouldn't be so sure about boy," Yoshino said sternly before walking away from Naruto.

Azumi walked into the room and down across Naruto's small table. Naruto looked at her for a moment before looking at his food as he continued to eat in a leisurely pace. ''Does the old hag scare you that much that you don't want to cross paths with her?''

''She can brutal sometimes,'' Azumi said quietly. ''She mostly blames me on your absence and lack of 'manners' as I am your guardian. So I'd rather avoid her when I can.''

Naruto nodded. ''Everyone would be most happy if the death god who forgot to take her soul remembers her,'' the redhead said, earning a look from Azumi, but he just shrugged. ''Are you well?''

Azumi nodded. ''But not thanks to you, Naruto-sama.''

''Eh, he wouldn't have hurt you. He was just testing things. If he'd done anything, then preparations for his execution would have been in order,'' Naruto said. He then smiled warmly. ''But I'm glad you're okay. I was afraid you'd be shaken.''

''If you really cared, you'd have made sure I was okay...''

''Don't expect too much of me Azumi-chan. Besides, if I'd showed I cared, he wouldn't have hesitated to do it again to get what he wants from me...'' the redhead paused for a moment. ''I also refuse to believe that you were that defenseless. Our clan may not be made of powerful shinobi, but killing us isn't easy and we are not defenseless, despite appearances.''

Azumi nodded. She knew that well. ''I didn't make things difficult because I knew you'd be that way... A thought did slip that perhaps you'd try to fight...''

''That would have put you in danger and I would've fought. Getting into a fight you know you can't win is suicidal. I know I'm powerless, that's why I hide behind the mask. That's why I burn myself in training. I wish to change that,'' the redhead then smiled. ''When we have power, we will be able to look down on those who dared tried to assert themselves on us. In any case, you don't have to come to me anymore. I will use other means to feed myself.''

Azumi nodded. ''Why aren't you shaken, though? Was it a small thing?''

''Not at all. You were basically held for a ransom. I just made it look as if you were worth nothing to me, yet harming you would result in great danger. That man isn't rumored to be stupid. I knew he'd do the right thing...'' Naruto explained lightly. ''I won't have training tomorrow. I will take the chance to stock my weapons and get a sword made as well as rest my body.'' Saying that, Naruto stood up, leaving his plate on the table.

''Really, Naruto-sama?'' Azumi said.

Naruto had already turned away. There was something in at the entrance that had him focused: his father. The man was smiling nervously as if he was trying to propose to a girl he liked. Really, he looked almost ready to fidget when the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto met with his.

''Otou-san..?'' Naruto said, smiling at the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato just continued with his nervous smile before speaking. ''Naruto...'' he trailed off, organizing his thoughts. ''How was day?''

''Eventful,'' the redhead said.

''Okay...'' Silence struck again as Naruto just kept smiling at his father, waiting for him to say whatever it was that he wanted to say. ''I wanted to talk to you. But we will talk tomorrow after the meeting with the Hyuuga,'' it was said a bit too quickly, but Naruto heard every word.

The redhead nodded and looked back at Azumi with a different smile. ''Good night, Azumi-chan...'' having said that, the redhead walked past his father.

After Naruto left, Minato let loose of a long breath he didn't know he was even holding. He then looked at Azumi. ''How is he?''

''Good. He is doing well in the academy. But you must know that already,'' Azumi said. Well he was the Hokage after all and it was he who controlled that Academy. No doubt the sensei's reported to him.

Minato smiled weakly. ''Yea. Well, I'm glad he seems well. Thank you for everything. I haven't been much of a parent, but he has you.''

''I'm just filling my responsibility, Yondaime-sama,'' Azumi said, just to play down her role. But she bit her lip when her words stung the Hokage. He also had a responsibility towards his son and he had been failing to deliver.

Minato tried to get out of the situation by chuckling, awkwardly. ''At least some of us are...'' he said before saying thanks once more and walked away from the room.

 **The Following Day**

''What can you do on your own, Naruto-sama?'' Azumi asked, delicately buttoning the 'noble' cloak Naruto was wearing. Really, he couldn't even put on the damn thing nicely on his own. She had to do it for him. There were a few more things that he should be able to do for himself but Azumi had to do it for him.

''Train, eat, bath,'' Naruto gave a list, though not too bothered by the question to even give it much of his thoughts.

There were more pressing matters to deal with today. He was going to be suffocated sitting in the same space as the expressionless Hyuugas. He hated the formalities that he would be forced to follow. Then again, his mother wasn't good at those either. At least there would be no that old hag to sulk out the living joy out of his lungs. That old woman was really something else. Naruto found himself often wondering when she would kick the bucket. Life would be good if she did so.

''When are you going to learn to other things yourself? What happens when you're alone? You can't live on your own because you can't even make the simplest of meals that other kids your age can do.''

Naruto waved his right hand. ''I do not need to worry about mundane things when you can do them. You're the guardian. I have to focus on the important things.''

Azumi stared: he'd said it like that. He said her work was mundane. How could he say it with a straight face and still just expect her to take it. Thinking of it, Azumi realized he probably didn't even care about her thoughts on that matter. He'd merely stated a fact in his opinion and that would stick.

She sighed, ''My work is very important,'' she stressed. ''There, you look like a fine heir of the Uzumaki clan.''

''I don't look like: I am the heir of the Uzumaki clan,'' Naruto corrected, though he didn't sound too pleased about it. He seemed to view it as a burden more than anything. But Azumi wasn't going to comment on that.

''I'm all done,'' Azumi said stepping aside.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. ''What's left? A smile?'' He smiled at himself. ''Perfect,'' he said.

''Sometimes I worry about your sanity,'' Azumi said shaking her head. Who did that kind of thing? He was looking at his weird smile in the mirror and was calling it perfect.

''I will not see you until later. Have my reading materials prepared before I get back,'' Naruto said walking away from Azumi.

Azumi knew what Naruto said translated to that even if she does see him before he leaves the compound; he wasn't going to talk to her. She was going to be ignored. He was very good at pretending as if other people didn't exist or entering his own little world where it was just him dancing with his own unpleasant thoughts.

Naruto left his room and walked towards the main living room. He was surprised to see both his parents waiting for him - it was not evident on his expression nevertheless. The redhead merely smiled at his parents as he greeted them.

''Oka-san, Tou-san,'' the redhead said.

''Hey, Naruto,'' Minato said with a nervous smile. ''You look nice. Did Azumi pick that for you?'' When Naruto nodded, Minato cut a short laugh. ''We probably spoiled you a little too much. Then again, you were our joy... Still are...'' the Yondaime Hokage was quick to correct himself.

Naruto acted as if he hadn't heard the last statement from his father. He didn't respond to it. ''I wasn't expecting you to be present for the meeting. No more work overload these days?''

''There is still work. This is part of work,'' Minato managed to say, feeling a bit unnerved by the look Naruto was giving him. It wasn't that of a scary face. It was a smile. But Minato knew there was nothing to smile about. Naruto shouldn't be smiling at him, but yet he was.

''I see... Then you're acting as the Yondaime Hokage, right now,'' Naruto said before walking past both his parents. ''I'll be outside.''

Once Naruto was out of sight, Minato turned to his wife. ''Well that was disappointing. But not as bad as I expected it to go.''

''What did you expect?''

''Him to ignore me He does that so well,'' Minato said with a sad smile. ''I'm happy that he is still able to talk. I did manage to make some time to be able to talk to him after the meeting.''

Kushina returned the sad smile. ''As long as Yoshino doesn't show up, everything should be fine. We will be able to talk to our son. I really do miss my son Minato. I want to have him in our lives once again.''

Minato pulled Kushina closer to him. ''We will try, Kushina,'' he said. ''Does Naruto not get along with Yoshino?''

''Not at all,'' Kushina said with a shake of her head. ''You know how hard Yoshino is and Naruto likes things his way. He doesn't like being bossed around. I have seen how he smiles at her. It's unhealthy.''

''Perhaps we should talk to her about backing off slightly from him,'' Minato suggested. He doubted that conversation would go so well though. That woman was seriously stubborn and Minato didn't like dealing with her.

''No need,'' Kushina said. ''From what I was able to gather, she has been staying away from him. She only goes to him when she has to. What makes it even so possible is that Naruto is hardly home these days. This has become a motel for him.''

Before Minato could respond, Naruto walked back into the room. ''They said the Hyuugas have arrived,'' he said.

Minato nodded, ''Come here,'' he said to Naruto. The redhead looked at his father questionably for a moment before obliging. The man touched his right shoulder and the three disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The appeared at the clan gates were Hiashi and an old man were waiting for them. Kushina took the lead. ''Welcome to the Uzumaki compound, Hiashi-san,'' she only greeted the clan head respectfully. ''I'm sure you know our son...'' she added pointing at Naruto.

Hiashi didn't respond to the smile Kushina was giving him: his expression remained blank as he spoke. ''Yes, I'm quite aware of him. I have been hearing good reports about him from one my own – who is in a class with him.''

Naruto didn't hide his surprise at hearing those words. Not that Hiashi heard that he was doing rather well in the academy, but that there was a Hyuuga in his class. For months he's been in that class and he honestly didn't know someone from the Hyuuga clan was his classmate.

''Why the surprise?'' the old man beside Hiashi asked as the five made their way into the clan compound.

Naruto smiled pleasantly as he responded. ''This is the first time I hear that there is a Hyuuga in my class. I hadn't noticed.'' Hiashi seemed offended by that but Naruto just added, not sounding very apologetic. ''But then again, I didn't know my sensei's name until just recently,'' he wanted to add something but he stopped figuring it would only make the Hyuuga mad.

Hiashi faced the front. He hadn't liked how Naruto spoke. ''For someone who has garnered much attention as Uchiha Itachi, your attitude is disappointing. I'd expected you to know that. Ignorance is truly bliss to the young ones...''

Naruto actually nodded in agreement, ''Well said,'' he said. ''Perhaps my attitude is disappointing. I will apologize for that: I have a habit of ignoring trivial things and things that I have no use in knowing,'' he said that with his smile.

Minato had to hold himself from laughing. Kids. It was obvious Naruto had merely said that because Hiashi had said Naruto was disappointing. It was amusing just to see Hiashi trying hard to make sure his mask didn't slip to that blow from his son.

Nothing further was said as Hiashi didn't want to end up arguing with a child. It was even worse since both parents didn't seem like they were going to stop their son from talking to him in such a disrespectful manner. No child had ever spoken to him like that. It was disrespectful, but he kept his mouth shut because he'd come here for help and he was the one who started it – though he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

The rest of the walk towards the main house was a silent one. Everyone was wrapped up in their thoughts with the Hyuugas taking their time to look around the compound. It was a rare sight. No one outside the compound could actually see what was going on inside. The place appeared to be just like a forest because of the genjutsu infused seal that surrounded the compound.

The group made it towards the reception room: the room designed specifically for things such as this. Kushina sat at a small podium: uncomfortable. She didn't like sitting like this, but the others were used to this kind of thing since they regularly did it. Hiashi and his companion sat facing the Uzumaki woman with Minato and Naruto sitting on the sides, both facing each other.

''As part of his training and being that he is the heir of the clan, Naruto will only observe. He won't be saying anything,'' Kushina said quietly. ''The Hokage is here as per your request that he be a witness.''

Hiashi nodded, and looked at Minato. ''I hope you will be remaining neutral and fair, even though this might affect the future of your son,'' the Hyuuga clan head said.

''Of course,'' Minato said with a nod.

''I will appreciate it,'' Hiashi said. ''There are a lot of things that have to be discussed and I truly hope that we will come to an agreement in some of them. I'm willing to comprise if that is needed for an agreement to be reached,'' the man paused for a moment. ''I have two questions before we can get to that: how deep is your relationship with the Uchiha and why is your library so warded with seals?''

''I cannot answer the first,'' Kushina said, ''but the second is because it's our library and we have to protect it. Our library has things that you cannot even find in the village's library or anywhere else. It is our treasure.''

That was how far Naruto listened. Really, he could have simply gone to his training ground and learn some things. Oh wait, he didn't send a clone to do anything because he wanted to rest. Living so many lives was making his mind feel old. Really, he had so many experiences it now felt like he had so many years under his belt.

He had other business to handle today. He needed to get his weapons created and there was a meeting with Itachi. His clone had said today, so he would have to go to the academy and meet the Uchiha. Perhaps he could gain something by associating with the Uchiha.

''Naruto...''

The redhead looked at his mother. There was no way he could ignore that chilling voice that was calling him. She must have noticed that he wasn't listening to everything. As he looked up to his mother, Naruto found the woman standing, her hands on her hips, staring at him.

Naruto smiled, ''Yes mother?''

That smile once again. Kushina steeled her nerves and spoke. ''Go wait for us in the main living room. We are just going to see Hiashi-san out...''

Naruto nodded. He hadn't heard anything that was being said when the negotiations were proceeding. Ah, ignorance was truly bliss. He wasn't even going to bother trying to figure out what was being said. If there was anything, his mother would deal with it.

As Naruto sat down on the couch in the main living room, what was happening fully registered in his head: his parents were going to talk to him. It was perhaps the first time in months that both were going to sit with him. Naruto wasn't excited by it. It made him frown because he wasn't really looking forward to it.

Time seemed to have just run fast as his parents had been quick to return. Perhaps Minato had just teleported both him and his mother back to the house. Naruto comforted himself in those thoughts as he looked at both his parents who sat across him, facing him.

All of the sudden, there was an air of nervousness.

It was disturbing and it really suffocated Naruto. He really didn't like being in this kind of atmosphere. ''Karin-chan asleep?'' the redhead started quietly.

Kushina shook her head. ''She is with Azumi.''

''I hope it doesn't end up being her job. I'm not sure I want to learn to know another guardian,'' Naruto said a bit too innocently.

Kushina was quick to raise both her hands. ''Of course not. Azumi will always be there for you. She is yours alone.''

''Glad to know,'' Naruto said and then gave both his parents a look that clearly said, ''So?''

Minato looked at Kushina for a moment before looking back at Naruto. ''We haven't really been parents to you. We want to change that. We want to make it up to you...''

''But we first want to know: do you resent us?''

''No,'' Naruto said with a shake of his head. ''I'm disappointed. Bitterly disappointed. Immensely disappointed, but I do not resent you,'' that said, the redhead stood up.

But as he tried to leave, Kushina grabbed him. She gave him a pleading look. She was begging him to stay. It was the first time he was seeing her make such a look, but Naruto didn't want to stay. But he had an alternative that would suit them both.

''I will join you for dinner tonight,'' he said with a smile, then tilted his head to the side. ''As long as you show up,'' both parents flinched when those words left his lips. ''Well, enjoy the rest of the day, mother, father,'' Naruto walked away.

Kushina turned to Minato. ''If we mess up this time, we won't get another chance,'' she said.

Minato nodded. ''I will be sure to return in time before dinner so we can prepare it together,'' The Yondaime Hokage said. ''I got to return to work. See you later,'' with that said, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 **With Naruto**

After leaving the Uzumaki Compound, Naruto entered the Village Hidden in Leaves. Really, being inside the compound did feel as if one was inside another village. Well, it was better that way. They were hidden from the rest of the villagers and things were a lot quieter unlike with how noisy the streets could be.

The obvious cloak of invisibility that Naruto wore as he made his way through the streets wasn't forgotten to his mind. He wasn't ignoring things. He was being attentive, this one time. He did have his moments, but that was beside the point. It was obvious that he still needed to do more than he was doing for the cloak to leave his shoulders. He needed more than what he was doing. He had to do more to be able to leave the shadow of his father.

Even so, Naruto wasn't going to compromise anything in order to gain that power that he needed. He wasn't a fool who would be tempted by power. Power given wasn't something that he would be proud. It wasn't something that would get him out of his father's shadow. Naruto wanted to earn his power; he wanted to work himself hard in order to become something else. He wanted to stand proudly at his efforts.

Danzo's offer was a little appealing. Perhaps if the man hadn't said he could make him strong and 'give' him power, Naruto would've went along with the man. But he wanted to do something for himself. He wanted to learn his trade, come up with a style that would be unique to him. Given power wasn't what would make his light hit the Elemental Nations. His own sweat would do so.

Progress was there. Naruto could feel it. He could see it. Not a year had passed and he had already improved greatly. What would he become in two more years? He would certa-

The sound of a bell ringing cut through Naruto's thoughts: he'd reached his destination - Hisaragi Weapon's shop. As he walked into the shop, Naruto wondered around, looking for what he sought.

Kunais of all kinds were at large. But Naruto wasn't going to stock for them. He was looking for a blade. The redhead passed the kunai section and wondered into a section of swords. He just stood there watching swords of all kinds. The weaponry was simply amazing. Beautiful even. Naruto could see himself owning such a stash inside his room.

''It's not very often you see someone your age looking at swords with such eyes,'' a broad voice behind Naruto, who didn't even turn to face the big bearded man who was behind him.

''There is no one like me,'' the redhead gave a response, his eyes still staring at the weapons put on display.

The man merely chuckled at hearing that. ''You're certainly right about that: there is only one Uzumaki Naruto,'' he said, making the redhead turn to face him. ''Your father is a customer of mine... What can I do for you?''

''I'm looking for a sword. Not short as a Kodachi. A katana made of strong chakra conducive material. Not a material that will break after two or three times of usage. I want a material that will be hard and not one that will disappoint me'' Naruto said. ''I don't want to end up with a sword that will break easily. If it can be repaired, it will be fine.''

Hisaragi stared at the redhead for a long minute. It was like he was talking to a seasoned shinobi who wants a weapon that will be good for him in battle. ''How long exactly? Should it be light or heavy? Should it just be a straight sword?''

''You're the expert. I'm sure you can make something that will be good for me in length,'' Naruto said. ''I want something light, straight and double-edged,'' he paused tilting his head to the side. ''When can I expect it?''

The man laughed for a moment at the question. ''In a month. I have to order the material, lots of it since it will require repairs... You do know that a weapon like that will cost...''

Naruto nodded. ''Price isn't an obstacle,'' Naruto said before adding. ''I will return in three weeks to check the progress and try out of the samples. We will discuss the payments thereafter.''

''It shall be done,'' Hisaragi said holding out his right hand. Naruto took it and the man smiled. ''I look forward to seeing you more regularly, Uzumaki.''

 **Later**

Itachi had been almost disappointed when Naruto didn't show up at the academy. This was the day that they'd agreed that they'd walk home together. Their compounds were not that far off each other. The Uzumaki compound was a little away from the village, because of its holding of the Kyuubi and the fact that they liked to keep things hidden within their walls rather than invite other people in to know what was going in. Itachi wasn't bothered by that. He didn't think too deeply about it. He was most concerned by Naruto's no show. What could have caused this absence? The redhead wasn't the one to miss classes even though it was obvious he saw it as a waste of time.

Their sensei hadn't looked bothered by the absence. It was the fact that made Itachi think perhaps the redhead's absence had been known to the academy. It was possibly something to do with his clan. Naruto was a clan heir, so there were things that he had to do and attend to. Even his father sometimes took him away from the village so that he could learn a few things as the future leader of the Uchiha clan. Still, if the redhead had known about this, he would have told him yesterday.

As Itachi reached the gates, he saw Naruto, leaning against the frames, with his hands inside his pockets, and a look that clearly said in was outside the borders of the Hidden Leaf. The Uchiha shook his head. It was a class look. Naruto wore the same look when he was in class, when the sensei was teaching. Well, he couldn't disagree with the fact that the academy lessons had no benefit to people like them. He was simply going there for formalities.

As Itachi reached the redhead, he spoke. ''I thought I'd just catch you another time,'' he said, stopping for a moment before Naruto straightened and the two made their way.

''I said I'd walk with you,'' Naruto was only willing to say before asking. ''So, what is the agenda behind this request? You don't look like the one to make friends or that sort...''

Itachi raised an eye brow at that. ''What makes you think that? You don't even observe me to be able to tell. I on the other hand can tell that you don't try to make friends as you simply ignore everyone else in class, including the teacher.''

Naruto smiled. ''Ah, you watch me a lot, huh?'' he said. ''But should you be the one to say?''

''Maybe not,'' Itachi conceded. ''What happened?''

Naruto didn't respond. He was still waiting for Itachi to answer his question. The Uchiha stared at the redhead who appeared as if he hadn't heard him. It took him a couple of seconds to figure it out before he spoke.

''I do have a friend,'' Itachi said. ''And I think we will help each other grow if we got along. We are of the same age group and both in our own level in our generation. We can learn something from each other,'' Itachi paused for a moment. ''Plus my father thinks it will be best for me...''

Naruto didn't respond to that. He answered Itachi's question. ''There was a meeting with the Hyuuga head clan at my compound. And as part of my training I had to be there...''

The indifference in Naruto's tone just made it obvious to Itachi that the redhead had been there physically, but his mind was somewhere else. Itachi shook his head and as he did, what his father had said to him came to his mind.

''There is still some time... What do you say to a sparring session? I wish to understand you a little more...''

Naruto thought about it for a moment. ''That is fine,'' he said.

Itachi was honestly surprised that the redhead had agreed. He didn't think he would. ''Why?''

''Azumi has been bugging me about making a friend and I think testing myself will tell me how far I have improved. You won't annoy me with things I don't want to hear, and we are in the same position,'' Naruto explained lightly. There was a slightly shrug of his shoulders though.

''Why don't you agree to it at the academy?''

''I have my reasons,'' Naruto said. ''I haven't run all day. I need a warm up. Follow me to my training ground...'' that said, Naruto took off.

Itachi blinked. He shook his head before following suit.

End of chapter 3

I don't know if I responded to everyone who asked a question in his/her review… in any case, thank you everyone who reviewed. Got this chapter ready as soon as I could. The next one will possibly follow next Saturday.

I will 'bond' Naruto with Itachi in the next chapter, and introduce Jiraiya. Perhaps Naruto will even be in the same room with the Sandaime Hokage.

The Omnipresent Sage


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Naruto got home from his eventful time with Uchiha Itachi, he found his mother present at the kitchen, his father as well. He had returned a bit late as he had spent more time than he had anticipated, throwing Kunais and shurikens around with Itachi. That had been somewhat of a challenge. Though, nothing heavy was done to actually tire him out.

It was a strange feeling seeing both his parents happily preparing the dinner in the kitchen. Naruto couldn't make what they were saying when he returned, but they seemed happy to be finally doing something like this once again. Although he didn't keep track of things, Naruto could agree that they haven't been doing things like these in months. The Kyuubi rampage had really changed so many things, not just for him, but for everyone living inside of the village Hidden in Leaves.

''Naruto,'' Kushina said happily. There was none of that nervousness that she usually displayed when facing him. Perhaps she was just happy to be in that kind of mood and space. When emotions ran high, other things tended not to matter. Emotions could be like a drug... Or so he was told by Azumi.

Kushina smiled at her son. He was here. She had been worried that he wouldn't show up for dinner. Time had been ticking away and it had been late already. But Minato had said they shouldn't worry. Perhaps what worried Kushina even more was Minato – his absence to the precise. But she was happy. She was glad that he had showed up as he promised. It would've been a disappointment and Naruto would've been shattered if something like that happened.

It would have led to broken bonds and the once happy relationship they were trying to rebuild would shatter and nothing would change. They would only be parents in name and nothing more.

''I'm so glad you made it,'' Kushina said happily.

Minato nodded with a small smile, just beside his wife. ''I was beginning to worry,'' he said. ''Well that hardly matters anyway... Come on and join us.''

Naruto smiled at his parents, waving his hands. ''I'd rather not. You know I have no skills when it comes to cooking,'' the redhead said. ''I'll just watch...''

''You won't learn anything if you don't make the effort. Now come on and try it with us,'' Kushina said with a smile. ''We are here. You won't mess up the dinner. And even if we do mess it up, we will still eat it together. Like a family.''

There was the firmness in her tone. She was obviously not requesting him to join but telling him. That was the mother Naruto knew. His mother was a fierce woman who didn't show nervousness to a child. The mother he'd grown to know and love was one who was stubborn, strong willed and didn't back down so easily. She was persistent and somewhat forceful.

Yet, even if this was the mother he'd grown to know, Naruto didn't feel happy. There was a strange feeling inside of him. It was truly strange. He wanted nothing more than to put a hand on his chest just to feel the rate of his heartbeat. He should've been happy that his parents had made the time and were putting on an effort for them to restart as a family like they once were. But Naruto wasn't all that happy.

It was strange.

Perhaps a part of him had expected his father to be caught up in the office doing his work as the Yondaime Hokage. It was also possible that deep inside of him, he really didn't want things to go back to the way they were. If they did, he would lose the desire that has led him into what he was today.

Even with all those thoughts, Naruto smiled at his parents. ''Sure, why not...''

Minato waited until he got his hands wet before starting with the casual talk. ''So, how was your day?''

Yes, that kind of casual talk.

The strange feeling didn't go away. It was still lingering in his thoughts and at the tip of his tongue. He didn't want to be responding to such questions. Perhaps he would've been happy to respond to such questions months ago, but he had grown. He wasn't that spoiled brat he had been back then. Well, perhaps he was still a little spoiled, but this wasn't the sort of talk he wanted to have.

Either way, the two were here: his parents had made the effort to change things. That was something to smile about. It was a good change. He didn't want to end up resenting his parents - he doubted things would've come to that point though.

Swallowing his thoughts, Naruto just smiled, and responded to his father. ''It was interesting,'' he said.

''That is good,'' Minato said. ''Meet anyone new?''

''I wouldn't say new, but I did end up 'meeting' with Uchiha Itachi. Interesting person...'' Naruto said. The last words had been said to himself more than to anyone.

''Uchiha Itachi, huh?'' Minato was rather subdued about it. He seemed to be pondering about something. His mother didn't have thoughts Minato was having. She seemed happy about it.

Excited even.

''Mikoto's older son,'' Kushina said happily. ''This is a good thing. I hope you strike a friendship with him. His mother tells me he is a sweet child who loves his brother dearly.''

That was new. Naruto hadn't thought of Itachi with sweet and love. There had been none of those thoughts. Well, his mother's smile was explained by that, but his father's reaction was questionable. Naruto didn't question though. There was nothing that was pushing him to ask. If there was something, he would eventually know. Itachi wasn't going to go anywhere, neither was he going anywhere.

''Speaking of younger siblings, where is Karin?''

''Upstairs with Azumi-chan,'' Kushina said pleasantly. ''I couldn't fix dinner with her on my back.''

Naruto nodded. ''I will go check up on her...'' the red head said to his parents. Naruto turned away from his parents – who were smiling behind his back.

They were merely happy that he had made that choice. It has been long since he last went into the presence of his younger sister. Since her birth, he'd only seen her in a handful of times that he was with her, and over the past three months, there had been none of those times and the parents had been worried that perhaps their elder child resented his younger sister.

Karin wasn't in his parents' room. Naruto went to check at the other living room in the house. When he found the place, Azumi was alone, watching TV, with the child silently on her lap.

''Naruto-sama,'' Azumi said, acknowledging the redhead-s presence. ''Have you come for Karin-chan?''

Naruto nodded.

''She is sleeping at the moment, but you can stare at her. I'm sure you have missed how she looks like,'' Azumi said inviting Naruto.

The redhead silently walked closer to the two. The blonde hair that just reminded him of his father, and the cute face: it was just as he remembered. His little sister; the innocent little girl who didn't know anything. She was innocent in all these. His sister was innocent.

Naruto stared at Karin for a full minute before straightening himself up.

''All done?''

Naruto nodded. ''A cute little thing isn't she?'' the redhead said in thought. He then shook his head. ''I better go back downstairs... You should just move in here. You hardly go home anyway...''

''I'll consider that,'' Azumi said in thought. ''Take Karin-chan with you; your mother wanted her to be there when you have your dinner. She said she wanted to have everyone together at the dinner table.''

Naruto stared at Azumi for a few moments. He hadn't held his sister since that day. Since the day his mother was allowed to leave the house. He was hesitant to do it again. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He just didn't know what to do. His sister was his sister. He didn't hate her.

Sighing, Naruto spoke. ''Sure, why not?''

Azumi handed him his little sister. The movements made the baby stir up before her eyes slowly opened. He remembered those eyes: they were the same as both his parents. There was no recognition in those innocent eyes. She just stared at him.

''Naruto, is something wrong?'' Azumi asked, seeing the blank look on the redhead's face.

Naruto shook his head. There was nothing wrong. He smiled warmly at the little girl in his hands. ''Hello, Namikaze Karin, I am your older brother, Uzumaki Naruto. I hope you and I will get along when you learn to understand things around you.''

 **Two Days Later**

Shocked, surprised, amazed, and awed; Itachi didn't know if it was really possible to experience all emotions simultaneously as he had a hard time trying to select the one true emotion he should express over the situation that had just occurred before his very eyes. Naruto had said that he didn't know Ninjutsu because he hadn't tried learning it before. What he had been doing was learning to control his Elemental chakra natures – he hadn't said which he said were his elements but Itachi already knew there was fire due to what his father had informed him.

What had surprised Itachi was that Naruto had actually executed the Fire Ball jutsu on first time trying. The redhead had him explain to him how to expel the flames from his mouth, what was needed and how to regulate chakra inside his system. The hand signs were caught in quickly and then the redhead had released a fireball that was slightly bigger than his. What made it shocking was the fact that it had burned down to crisp the tree that had stood in its path.

Perhaps his father had been right. The flames Naruto used were not normal flames.

Naruto looked at his hands, and then looked up. ''As I suspected,'' he said to himself. Showing no means of satisfaction over his perfect execution of the jutsu he'd just been taught two minutes ago.

Itachi tilted his head to the side. ''What? You don't even seem excited by this. I know I was happy to learn the jutsu and execute it to the point that made my father very proud... Considering that making him feel proud is a little difficult.''

Anyone would be excited and take joy in this magnificent achievement. Itachi was positive that even his father would show surprise when he does tell him what the redhead had done today. The man usually showed no surprise when he told him of what Naruto had been up to. But he was sure that the man would show surprise in this one. Perhaps he would even grow much more interested in Naruto.

Possibly.

Naruto turned to face Itachi with a blank look on his face. For him, there was no one who would praise him for doing something so wonderful. His parents were out of the question, not because they wouldn't be happy for him, but because they didn't even know he trained himself to blood sweat and he wasn't all that too keen to tell them about how his training was going.

''This is the result of hard work. I'm not a genius like you. To make this a reality, I had to work hard, go through pain to achieve this. I should be excited but, in me, there is a little voice that merely said anything less would've been a disappointment,'' the redhead shook his head. ''It is right to be excited over this. Nevertheless, this is merely what I expect of myself.''

''You have high expectations,'' Itachi said. Though, he would agree that hard does pay off. And even if he was a genius, it took hard work to get where he was. He didn't simply say I'm a genius I can do all. No, he acknowledged that he wasn't like the others and took advantage of it to propel himself further.

''Yes,'' Naruto said. ''I have been learning how to control my chakra and the fire element for a 'long' time,'' Itachi just raised a brow at that, but didn't question anything. ''The harder part with Ninjutsu isn't hand seals, but manipulating the chakra inside of you. When you can effortlessly control your chakra, it is quite simple to give it form.''

Itachi had to sit down for this to be able to think it through. Naruto may show little interest in many things, but when it came to fighting, he was really knowledgeable. Itachi was surprised that he was even learning something from the redhead. It had been unexpected, but here he was.

It was truly a surprise. The person before him was the one who literally practiced the phrase "ignorance is bliss."

''Are you saying that when you execute Ninjutsu, you're merely giving your chakra form?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yes, that is what I'm saying. To use Ninjutsu, you must have chakra. I learned how to control my chakra. The second step was elemental chakra. That led to the question, what was my natural affinity? Fire was amongst the fold. And so, I learned how to convert my chakra into fire and freely control it. The third step is giving that fire a form. In your language you can simply say learning Ninjutsu.''

Itachi stared at Naruto. That was truly a unique way to view things. Well, at least as far as the Uchiha was concerned. There could be someone who viewed things in the same light. But given that explanation, he could understand why the redhead was able to execute the jutsu that way. He already had everything that was needed to execute the jutsu.

The difficulties people experience when learning jutsus stem from being unable to fully control chakra and the element in which the jutsu is based. When he learned the fire ball, he hadn't done as Naruto did it. He learned to perfect it overtime. The reason was simple. Although the fire was a natural affinity for Uchiha, he'd never learned to control the fire element.

''Why do you go about that way?''

''Because I want to create new things. The shape that I will give to my chakra has to be different. All great shinobi have had something unique about them, I want that something as well.''

That was an honest response from Naruto. Really, he wanted to achieve great things in his life. He didn't want to just live in the shadow of his father. If he didn't do new things and just copied his father, he would always be associated with the shadow of the man. To step away from that shadow and simply be Uzumaki Naruto, he had to create something special to him. He had to be Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi looked up into the sky for a moment before looking back at Naruto. ''Perhaps father was right. Associating with you will be good for me,'' he said. It was evident that he would surely learn something from the redhead. It wasn't bad.

Naruto acted as if he didn't hear Itachi as he sat down as well. He had things to keep to himself. He wasn't going to show Itachi everything. His clones would still do training in their secret place.

''Have you been approached by Danzo?''

Itachi raised an eye brow, not at the question itself but by the tone Naruto used: the redhead was speaking as if he knew that he was familiar with the war hawk. Itachi could only assume the man had made a move on the redhead as well. 

Unsurprising.

''Yes,'' Itachi said. ''Interesting as his offer was, my father warned him against him. Do you really know what is going on?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I just know he is bad. At least that is what I was told,'' he went silent for a moment, thinking of what the war hawk did that day. Never again would he be forced to feel so powerless to do something. Never again. ''What do you know?''

''Why do you want to know?''

''Because I want to know. I want to know things that I want to know and I don't want to know what I don't want to know. Besides, that old man has been a bother. I don't have a choice but to know.''

Itachi shook his head. For someone who showed great knowledge in chakra and Ninjutsu, this was a disappointing attitude. ''He does dark things that have landed him in trouble. Father says he has committed treason in more than one occasion but the Sandaime Hokage let him go. Things are a little different with your father though.''

Itachi was sure if he got associated with the war hawk, it wouldn't paint a good picture with other clans.

For now, his father was trying to build bonds based on trust with the Hokage and trying to stay away from controversial situations that would bring out questions from other clans. Danzo was bad news and his father didn't want him nor did he like him. Itachi had to follow that rule.

Though, there was something that interested him about the man: his father was willing to admit that Danzo does love Konoha was willing to sacrifice everything for the village. However, he was an extremist who would do anything. Even if it meant throwing the village into a civil war, he would do it as long as in the end, it freed Konoha from what he perceived to be a threat to Konoha's future success and superiority. Apparently, the man believed that Konoha should rule over other nations as the strongest.

That was something that Itachi didn't agree with and would never agree with.

''Bad news, huh?'' Naruto said in thought.

Naruto wasn't the one to be holding grudges and hating people as well as marking other people as enemies. But he was sure he wasn't ever going to like that man. He went to the extreme in getting what he wanted. That included using other people.

Itachi nodded. ''Why are you trying to become powerful, Naruto? Over the past months, you have truly made a miraculous turn around in your abilities. There has to be something driving you, what is it?''

Naruto cocked his side and smiled. ''You ask a lot of questions, Itachi,'' he said lightly.

''Is it wrong? I'm interested and observing won't lead me to answers... It will be just speculations. I want to know... I don't believe what you said in class that day. Do you have any thoughts of becoming Hokage?''

Naruto continued smiling as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. ''Who knows?'' he said. ''But I'm rather selfish. What I do is not for someone else, but for myself. This is not for the benefit of anyone, but for me,'' he paused. ''I normally wouldn't bother, but since you asked, what is your reason?''

''I want to bring change,'' Itachi said. ''I want to protect this village; I want to protect my clan. I wish for the world to be a better place where there are no wars, were people aren't killing each other for meaningless reasons.''

Naruto blinked, he tilted his head to the other side. ''That is a big load,'' he said. ''What do they call people like you? Oh well... It doesn't matter much anyway. As long as you remain in Konoha and I of Konoha, we will both serve Konoha at our best of abilities...''

The redhead was being honest. There was no doubt he planned to give his all in the service, but it wouldn't just be for Konoha, but also for his 'selfish' desire. Perhaps it was that thought of trying to step away from his father's shadow. If he wanted to successfully do it, he would have to outdo and surpass the feats of his father. There was no other way he could step outside that shadow.

''The first anniversary of the Kyuubi rampage is near...''

If Itachi was looking for a reaction from Naruto, he was disappointed: Naruto didn't show any emotion. His expression remained the same as he nodded. ''The day that changed my life and most peoples' lives. You and I are in somewhat similar situations, aren't we?''

It was as if the redhead had just noted it at that moment. Itachi shook his head. Naruto truly never thought of many things outside of becoming the best. That was the glaring reality. But for the good of things, Itachi was going to try to change that.

''Yes,'' Itachi said, putting his resolve aside. He stood up and took a stance. ''I wish to see how good you are.''

Naruto smiled, waving his hands. ''I'd rather not,'' he said.

''Let me rephrase: today, you will show me how good you are, whether you like it or not!''

''Ho?'' Naruto smiled, eyes closed. He folded his hands across his chest and spoke once again. ''No you can't. I can simply choose to defend until you tire out.''

''You don't really like being forced into battle, do you?''

''Who knows?'' Naruto stood up. ''I guess I will have to engage as a thank you for showing that jutsu earlier. That is fair, don't you think?''

''Not really, but I will take it.''

 **Sometime later**

 **Sarutobi Compound**

It was a rare occasion for Naruto to be invited over to the compound for a chat with the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto had in the past met up with the retired Hokage in the Hokage tower and at his house. The old man was nice, if Naruto could say. He didn't like old people, given his experiences with Yoshino, but the Sandaime was a different person. He was okay, smart and someone who could talk without spewing those threats Yoshino usually throws at him or making the kind of invites that old man going by the name of Danzo usually goes by.

''Ah, Naruto-kun,'' the Sandaime said with a smile, seeing Naruto enter the small meeting hall he was sitting within. He'd been having a meeting recently and hadn't bothered to leave the place. ''So nice you could make it.''

Naruto returned the smile as he sat down. ''A conversation with the Sandaime Hokage is always a pleasant thing. There are so many things I ignore, but I have never been able to ignore the wisdom that comes off your mouth...''

The Professor chuckled lightly, his aged eyes watching the redhead carefully, a few calculations going through at the back of his eyes. ''I believe that we who are aged and experienced must always teach the young ones the right ways. But of course just because we are old doesn't mean that we are always right. What worked in the past won't work now. The world is forever evolving.''

''That is a little too deep for me,'' Naruto wasn't ashamed to say that out loud. He really didn't have time to have such thoughts. He was still just a kid. He should be allowed to ignore everything else and focus on just one thing.

The God of Shinobi stared curiously. ''What do you mean that is a little too deep for you, Naruto-kun?''

He already had an idea. He wasn't staying oblivious to the things that occurred around the village, especially with the future generation. Someone like Naruto was a person of interest. When the Sandaime had looked at the eyes of the redhead just after he was born, he'd looked into the eyes of someone who would become something else in the future. There was the potential to become a name that would be spoken about in all corners of the Elemental Nations.

But for that to happen, the redhead had to stop some of his tendencies. He knew because he kept an eye on things.

''I don't go that far,'' Naruto said, before putting on a thoughtful look on his face. Perhaps it was his blatant ignorance that made him stop going far in learning things about life. Itachi would surely get along with those kinds of thoughts. He was a deep thinker as well.

''Why?''

''There is no need for me to go that far. At least I don't see the need. I know what I have to know, what is useful for me now. Tomorrow things will be known tomorrow when the time is right for me to know.''

The Sandaime Hokage shook his head. ''Things don't work in that way, Naruto-kun. Why do you train so hard? It isn't for today, but for tomorrow. If you go with the thought that you will know what is needed tomorrow, on that day, shouldn't you say you will train to become strong tomorrow because it is when you're devolved that you wish to be strong?''

Naruto tilted his head to the side; Always the challenging talker. This kind of talk made his head ache. Naruto massaged his head, trying to calm his thoughts. He was being forced to think deeper. He really didn't want to.

''Power and knowledge are different things. I have come to understand that power isn't something that you gain on the spot. It takes time to grow. That is why I have no expectations now, but in the near future, expectations will be there...'' the redhead explained calmly.

''You're correct about that, but that is the same with knowledge. You're preparing for the future by training your body to be able to withstand and do what you wish for it. When you don't know anything, you remain blind. Knowing now helps you deal with things differently and you can come out on top.

Say for example: if you'd known about Itachi, you wouldn't have agreed to engage him. But because you didn't know about him, you suffered that experience. Yes, suffering that experience may have helped you, but had you known, you would have avoided it. Some troubles are avoided by knowing. When you don't know, you easily fall into traps. Sometimes you will make it, but it isn't always that you will be lucky.''

Naruto tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes. If he hadn't been warned against Danzo, he would have possibly agreed to follow the man when he realized that the academy wasn't going to make it work for him. But because he knew, he avoided that trap that would lead him to darkness.

''That makes sense,'' Naruto said, seeing the logic in what the Third was saying. ''I've never looked at it in that way,'' he added.

Still, the back of his head still sung ignorance is bliss.

The Sandaime Hokage nodded. ''Of course it does,'' he said confidently. ''You have experienced situations that have worked better because you knew. You cannot pass an exam if you do not know. This is why you must study. Life presents many challenges, when you ignore knowledge, you will not be able to face those challenges. Like during an exam, if you refuse the knowledge and don't study, you will fail.''

Despite being himself, Naruto nodded, listening carefully to the Sandaime's wisdom. He usually ignored other people, but the old man was speaking sense any rational mind couldn't just ignore.

He wanted to be great; perhaps that was need for that as well.

''Well they do not call you the Professor for nothing,'' Naruto said with a smile.

''You can also be called by your own title, Naruto,'' the Sandaime a bit strongly. ''You have the chance, resources, and energy to do so. My knowledge and the wisdom to apply it made me what I was in my prime. Power is great, but power and wisdom make you a legend.''

Naruto's smile widened. If the Sandaime could see the eyes of the redhead, he would have known he hit the spot. A legend was greater than a hero. Minato was just a hero. He could become a hero and a living legend. Perhaps he just didn't know the difference, but the Sandaime's words poked something inside his head. Naruto wasn't going to be satisfied with being great, he wanted to be a legend. Then he wouldn't be stuck behind anyone's shadow.

Coming here hadn't been the wrong choice, and his association with Itachi will surely benefit him.

''Knowledge is vital. Even little things can prove to be important in a situation you never expected,'' the Third continued.

Naruto nodded. ''I'll keep that in mind, Sandaime-sama,'' the redhead said respectfully.

The old man was amused. But he didn't it let drive away his thoughts. ''I hear you have been doing rather well in the academy. When I look at your file, I can't help but be impressed.''

''Academy standards are nothing to be impressed about,'' Naruto said with a wave of his right hand.

''Oh?'' The Sandaime had a look on his face. Naruto may not have said it, but he had just revealed that there was more to his skills than what he showed in the academy. The old man really didn't know what Naruto could do. The redhead protected his training from all eyes, even the all-seeing Byakugan couldn't see through the shield he'd erected around himself.

''Then I can expect great things from you when you become a shinobi.''

''Naturally,'' Naruto said. ''Anything less would be a disappointment.''

The Third smiled. ''Then I hope to be alive to see you reach your prime,'' he was sure he wouldn't have to wait too long with the situation outside the village. One wrong move from someone, and a war would be sparked. The Sandaime was sure of it.

It made him frown to know that even this current generation wouldn't be spared from the horrors of war. They'd just gotten over the Third Shinobi World war, another one wasn't welcomed, but as things stood, blood would be shed once again.

''You will.''

The Sandaime nodded and then adopted a slightly serious expression on his face. ''How are things at home?'' His tone was cautious, yet the curiosity was clearly audible, and visible in his eyes.

Naruto put on his mask as he responded, ''Fine,'' was all he could say. ''Heard something?''

The Third shook his head. ''Not recently,'' he said. ''I hope things are well... In any case, let us get to the main reason I called you here.''

Naruto just nodded with his usual smile.

''Your parents haven't told you this. Your generation doesn't really know anything about what is going on outside the walls of Konoha. Uchiha Itachi, you've been spending time him, yes?'' Naruto nodded and so the Third continued. ''His father doesn't shield him from the reality of things occurring within and outside of Konoha. I know you're still young, but you must know.''

'Must know, huh?' Naruto thought. He had that saying: he knew what he must know.

''At this rate, you're going to be a shinobi soon,'' the Sandaime fell short of saying that by end year both Naruto and Itachi would no longer be fit for the academy. Itachi would go, but the Sandaime was sure Minato wouldn't want his son to be a shinobi at such a young age.

He would have little options though. The rest of the villagers and shinobi looked up to the Hokage. If something happened now, Minato would have to act. How were parents going to send their children into battle if the Hokage couldn't send his own son? That was the unfortunate situation Naruto found himself in. And this was why the Third was taking his time to prepare the boy mentally.

''When you do, you will realize that things are difficult out there. Both Kumo and Iwagakure are intimidating our shinobi. We can no longer send anyone bellow the Jonin rank outside the borders of the Fire Country. Some have gone and have not returned and because we don't have proof over anything, we can't do anything,'' the Sandaime Hokage said.

Naruto closed his eyes. Kumo and Iwagakure? Where did he hear about those two villages? Oh, yes, they were two Great shinobi villages, each with two Jinchurikis. Ah, that was troublesome.

Although not getting the full picture, Naruto acted as if he did. ''Things are that difficult, huh?''

The Sandaime nodded. ''There is also something that affects you directly. During the Third shinobi world war, your father made a lot of enemies. This village loved you, imagine a whole village out to get you as passionate as Konoha was in loving you.''

That was a clear enough picture for Naruto to understand. He knew that his life would be in danger if went outside the village, and yet he merely put on his mask. ''I see,'' he said. ''Then all the more reasons to train harder.'' the redhead said smiling.

If the Sandaime said he wasn't a bit unnerved, he would be lying. Even with what he'd just said, the redhead was still smiling.

 **Later**

Minato put on a smile when he saw the Sandaime Hokage enter his office. It was always pleasant to have the old man in his office to talk things out. He really did learn a lot from the retired Hokage. Even when busy, he would make time for the old man. Nobody understood the demands of the job better than the old man anyway.

''Sandaime-sama,'' Minato greeted the old man with a smile on his face. ''I wasn't expecting to see you today,'' he added. Really, the old man usually sent a message beforehand so that he could make the time to talk with him.

''This just came in,'' The Sandaime said, smiling as he sat down.

''Oh, something wrong?'' Minato asked; his expression turning into a lightly serious one. The tone of the Sandaime had some serious urges in it. That made Minato's focus turn up to the old man completely.

''I had a talk with Naruto-kun earlier,'' The Sandaime said quietly. ''It was interesting to say the least. I didn't get much of what happens inside his head, but I got the idea. In any case, have you been aware that he has started training with Itachi?''

Minato nodded. ''Yes,'' he said. ''I'm aware of that. He told me the day they started doing when I asked. Is there something wrong?''

The Sandaime shook his head. ''It's actually a good thing. Naruto isn't dedicated to the greater things as Itachi... To this village I mean. I have spoken to young Itachi and he will become a truly valuable shinobi of Konoha, so will Naruto. But the two are different and I think that Itachi will be a good influence on your son.''

Minato was silent for a few moments. ''Despite everything the village gave to Naruto, he doesn't quite love it as most people. His goal is something personal.''

The Sandaime nodded. ''That may be true, but it will benefit Konoha greatly. I can assure you of that. Both Naruto and Itachi will become Konoha's greats,'' the old man managed to smile at that. He wiped it off a second later though. ''Danzo is making a move on Naruto.''

Minato frowned. ''He just won't quit...''

''Yes, but he can be managed. I will not allow him to turn both Naruto and Itachi into his side. I will deal with him,'' the Sandaime said firmly. ''Leave him to me and you handle the issues surrounding our village. The situation isn't becoming any favorable.''

''I will trust you on that,'' Minato said. ''By that, I can assume he has made a move on Itachi as well,'' the Third nodded. ''Fugaku won't be pleased by that. He is very protective of his son getting outside influences.''

''Yes, what about Naruto?''

Minato frowned. ''I offered him my help but he hasn't asked me a damn thing. He has asked his mother about the use of chakra chains and some things about barriers, but nothing from me.''

''Don't let it bother you too much, Minato-kun,'' the Sandaime said calmly. ''It's not that Naruto doesn't want your help. It is that he doesn't want to be like you. Naruto has been living in your shadow for all his short life. He probably doesn't want to end up learning things from you as that would still leave him in your shadow. What Naruto wants to do is surpass you on his own. He wants to be greater than you. Take heart in that. My own son had no desire to be greater than I am. But your son respects your skills and wishes to surpass all that. You should be happy.''

''But I want to help him...'' it made him happy that his son wanted to surpass him, but he still wanted to be part of that growth and development.

''I know. But at this stage, you can only give him support and give him some pointers. If you speak to him he will listen to you,'' the Sandaime said. ''There are some people that Naruto doesn't listen to, but despite everything, you're still his father and he will listen to you if you try to speak to him…''

''I will try that,'' Minato said with a smile.

''Before I forget. Well, it is the reason I came here... I informed Naruto of what has been going on around the Elemental Nations. You know things better than anyone close to him, so he will eventually come to you to enquire since he doesn't know most things because of his ignorance.''

Minato didn't seem happy about that. ''Kushina won't be pleased.''

''It's alright,'' the Sandaime said with a wave of his right hand. ''It won't change anything in young Naruto. It will only influence him to stop being ignorant and continue training hard.''

''How did he take it?''

The Sandaime Hokage frowned. ''With a smile.''

 **Uzumaki Library**

Azumi stared at Naruto with surprise written all over her face: she was truly surprised to see Naruto behind a desk, while reading material that wouldn't help him with his training – with a bored look on his face. The redhead almost exclusively read things would have help with his training or the things that would lead him to get good grades at the academy. Nothing else much had mattered in his eyes aside from those valuables. Training was his life, so he didn't care much about anything else.

Perhaps the thing that surprised her most was the bored look he had. If it was boring, why was he even going through it? Normally, when Naruto found something boring, he didn't bother go through it. He said he wasn't a masochist to make himself suffer in that way, yet he was doing something along those lines.

''You're looking into the history of our clan?'' Azumi asked, seeing the redhead with the book before him. ''You know, if you'd paid attention when I was teaching you these things you wouldn't be going through them now.''

''I didn't want to know back then,'' Naruto simply said. ''But it has become apparent that this clan will remain part of my life whether I like it not. I will have to know everything that I need to know as heir of the Uzumaki clan.''

''What brought this up?''

''People never stop learning. I'm no different. I'll still ignore some things, but this is something that I must know. The Sandaime Hokage did say something that brightened my vision,'' the redhead looked up at Azumi for a moment before looking back at his books. ''The history is rather long, but nothing much entertaining like with the Uchihas and the Senju.''

Azumi shook her head. ''We have always been peaceful and refrained from fighting,'' she said. ''Of course we won't have a history like those two clans... You don't really want being clan head, do you?''

Naruto was silent for a few moments. ''I don't really know,'' he said. ''Itachi has his clear dreams. He loves this village, his clan and will eventually take the position of clan head from his father and he will do so not for himself but what he desires to protect and for his love.''

''You want to be like that?''

Naruto snorted. ''I'm me. We all can't wish for the same things. I guess Uzumaki will always remain by my side, but I have no desire to be like him... The true dream will not change,'' the redhead said firmly. ''Being head clan will represent freedom for me and will elevate my status. It is all selfish desires for me. Nevertheless, I still believe the clan must be taken care of. There is really no one who can do that aside from me.''

Azumi nodded. ''Then are you going to take your role seriously?''

''Have you just met me?'' Naruto asked the redhead with a blank look on his face. ''My dream will come first before anything and I will still ignore what I don't need. Responsibilities pushed on to me are a chore. I will handle those kinds of things when the time comes... For now, let me be a kid.''

Azumi shook her head. He wanted to be a kid when it was convenient for him. Ah, being Uzumaki Naruto was surely fun. Well, she was his guardian and even if he does grow old, she would always be by his side. No matter what. This was a job that she'd taken for life.

''Your mother was asking about you...''

''My mother is always asking about me,'' Naruto merely said with a shrug. ''What did she want?''

''…Her son?''

''I'm available once a week. That is enough for me. I don't really have the time,'' Naruto said. Really, things were just awkward between him and his parents. They could never return to the past glory. Naruto had changed. He was no longer that person. He was someone with dreams now and he wouldn't stop until he achieved them.

''Is it really that uncomfortable for you?''

''I just don't know how to act around them. They are trying, I understand that. But things cannot return to the way they were. They have to accept that,'' or else their attempts would someday become an annoyance that would drive him out of the Uzumaki Compound.

Yoshino would no doubt try to have his head if he did something like that. Then again, Naruto wouldn't care. If he does become a shinobi soon, he would be able to afford his own living. He wouldn't require the support of his parents. He would try that. Just to feel the freedom of being independent.

''They will eventually,'' Azumi said. With what she had to say, Azumi chose to be quiet when going about it. ''Yoshino wants to see how far you have progressed in Fuinjutsu. She said you have to meet her by tomorrow evening.''

Naruto frowned. ''That will not work,'' he said. ''I really don't have the time to listen to her brutality. The old hag can wait for me for all she likes, but I will not see her. I'm capable of avoiding her.''

''What will happen the day she catches you?''

''I will deal with it then. For now, you didn't say anything,'' the redhead said calmly. ''As long as she doesn't know where I am, she won't find me. And given how things are, she won't go to my mother to ask about it. Mother would probably offer her some choice of words.''

''You may be on the safe side, but I will still have to face her...''

''You don't have to listen to her. She isn't your boss or anything. I'm your master. She can go back to Uzu for all I care,'' Naruto said a bit loud. He then calmed himself before speaking once again. ''Was there anything else?''

''No,'' Azumi said with a shake of her head. ''It was just the message.''

 **Forest of Death**

Naruto ducked under a swinging kick from Itachi and then moved back slightly to create some distance between him and the Uchiha. As soon as he touched down, Itachi attacked him once again, this time high kick aimed at his face. Naruto placed his hands in a cross position to block the kick. His defense was strong enough to shield himself from the kick.

As Itachi Jumped back, Naruto took out a kunai and threw it towards the Uchiha's forehead. Itachi intercepted the projectile with his own: he threw a kunai that hit Naruto's. It had been angled just enough to deflect it from his trajectory.

They'd been doing things for a couple of minutes: Itachi attacking head on and Naruto playing the defensive guy. For the past week, the redhead had rarely attacked him. He wasn't giving away anything. It was always on the defense and only attacking when there was a clear opening. If it was chess, one could say the redhead only moved his pieces in places he knew they couldn't be taken out. He didn't do risky moves.

But it was okay. That had been the agreement. Itachi wasn't complaining because he was never actually able to bypass the redhead's defense. Naruto had a solid defense, but in terms of attacking, he had little; As far as Itachi could tell anyway. Regardless, this was something of a challenge. He helped Naruto improve his defenses and Naruto helped him see how his attacks left him open. It was also a good puzzle trying to figure out how to attack someone who was going to instinctively respond to everything he throws at him.

''Shall we end here?''

''That is fine,'' Naruto said calmly.

This way of fighting, there was no winner no loser. Naruto had admitted that even though this was just sparring, he would hate to lose and so he removed all the strings that would bind for there to be a winner and a loser. It was apparent that the redhead didn't like losing at all. He had a winners DNA, but wasn't the kind to pull all dirty tricks to win. Although he hated losing, he didn't engage in anything he would lose. He only engaged when he was confident he would win or when he had no other choice but to engage. A draw was also acceptable.

There was also a thing such as a technical retreat.

''You're not going to be easy to defeat,'' Itachi said with his thoughts at the tip of his tongue. ''Not just because of your defense, but because you won't be the shinobi who will blindingly engage into battle without knowing much about his enemies. When you're sure you can't win, you don't test things...''

''That old hag in the Uzumaki compound might call it being a coward, but I call it the smart way. When you don't know when you're beat, you die young as a shinobi. We must all know our limits, how far we can go, and how long we can push.''

''That is essential for any shinobi. When we don't know our limits, we tend to overestimate ourselves,'' Itachi said. Truly, Naruto may not claim to be a genius with fighting, but truly was. It was always thinking before an action when it came to battle. ''Have you actually spent more time training in your offensive capabilities?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I've been working on creating a perfect defense. My rule is that before you attack, you must be able to defend,'' the redhead looked up into the sky. ''Itachi, you were turned into this good person because of what you saw during the Third Shinobi World War. I didn't see anything because my father didn't take me to the battlefield.

However, when the Kyuubi went on a rampage, I saw everything. My parents, that senile old hag, and my father's personal guards, they were away from the clan's compound. In my house, I was alone. I went out when the Kyuubi went on a rampage, I saw everything. I don't know if I was scared or not. But I saw people being swatted like they were flies, a mountain that couldn't be cut down no matter what was thrown at it.''

Itachi frowned. This wasn't something good. Even though Naruto was saying that, there was no emotion on his tone. He was sure even his expression was just a blank mask. That worried Itachi; perhaps even more so because it would confirm his suspicions.

''Even with all that I saw, there has never been a day I had a nightmare because of it. That should have been an event that changed my life. Perhaps it did and I've just been unconscious of it...'' Naruto shook his head, opting not to continue.

Anyone would have been changed. Hell, even the older generation still had the nightmares of that day. But for Naruto to have watched everything and yet have a peaceful sleep. That was worrying. It said much about the redhead's emotional state. Perhaps he felt nothing because he'd been too young to understand what was really going.

At that point, Naruto was pretty much a naive spoiled brat who only knew happiness. It was possible. But now that he understood everything, should it not give his heart a burden?

''People are different. Everyone is unique. Our perception of things is different depending on what we value...''

''That is something new,'' Naruto said more to himself than to Itachi. ''I have never been the one to think too deeply about the future. I didn't consider things like what was right or wrong, the moral responsibility. My focus was simply with training. But the conversations I have been having have led me to discover that there is more to life than just training.''

This was something new to Itachi... Not the words themselves but the fact that Naruto was saying it. The redhead had at times looked careless about the things that were around. Perhaps it had something to do with his ignorance. Still, Itachi didn't think that part would be changing any time soon. He figured that was a part that defined who the redhead was.

''Well, our age group isn't focused on that,'' Itachi said. ''It is about playing and having fun,'' he didn't have that time though. There was something that he had seen. Something he had to change.

''I had my fun... I had the time many would wish they could have. It was fun,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''Perhaps now is the time to grow... I wish I had remained ignorant of it though. Knowing is making life troublesome...''

Itachi knew what the redhead was talking about. ''Would you rather be like those in our class?''

Naruto nodded. ''They are basking in their ignorance... Who can blame them? They don't know anything... The bliss of being ignorant...'' the redhead said lightly. Well, this situation was just ideal for him. It would make it possible for him to start his journey quickly. He wouldn't need to spend a decade fighting for people to know his name.

Itachi shook his head. ''Just be careful that ignorance doesn't become your downfall,'' the Uchiha said. ''What is that you wanted to tell me?''

''Preforming Ninjutsu: why do we weave hand sings before performing a jutsu? Some experienced shinobi are able to do jutsu without the use of hand signs. I have said this, chakra, excellent control over it and the imagination to give shape to the chakra is what I need to do Ninjutsu.

The Nidaime Hokage was perfect when it came to suiton jutsu. For many of them, he didn't need to weave hang signs. Why was that? Because of his high control over the element. If controlling an element becomes as easy as moving your hand, then there will be no need to waste time performing hand signs,'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''It may take time, but I want to make this a reality.''

Naruto surprised him once again. He shook his head. He shouldn't be. When it came to Ninjutsu, the redhead had shown to be knowledgeable. Perhaps this was what he must know. He had a certain way on going over with Ninjutsu it was a way that worked.

''How good is your control over your chakra?''

''Perfect,'' Naruto said simply. ''With the amount of time I have spent on learning it, anything less would be disappointing. Perfect control over chakra makes it easy to learn Ninjutsu. You won't have troubles trying to figure out the right amount of chakra needed to perform certain jutsus.''

''With good enough control you can do it,'' Itachi countered. ''But I do see your point. Fire is my natural affinity. So learning fire based jutsus is quite easy for me,'' although he wasn't going to say it aloud, it was much simpler for the redhead given his control over the Element.

''The Fire Ball is truly an easy jutsu to do. Its method is simple: knead chakra inside of your body, turning it into flames and then release the flames as if breathing out,'' Naruto said holding a single hand seal. ''Going through many hand seals is a waste of time. One is only necessary for activation.''

Saying that, Naruto exhaled a small fire ball from his mouth; it may have been small but the heat produced by the flames was by no means small.

Itachi just shook his head. At this level, he couldn't perform that jutsu with just a single hand sign. Naruto was truly going to be amazing when he grew up. Then again, he still had the Sharingan. There was so much unlimited potential up for grabs. If they became partners, they would be a force to be reckoned with and the proud protectors of the Hidden Leaf.

''As you can see, it still needs work, but within a couple of days, it should be perfect,'' Naruto said with a frown.

The frown was for his disappointing try for a one hand jutsu he deemed as simple.

Itachi nodded. It wasn't good as the one he did with hand signs, but still something nonetheless. ''My father wants to speak with you...'' the Uchiha said a bit cautiously. ''You don't have to see him any time soon or feel forced to do it. You can do it at any time you choose.''

''I'll see you tomorrow,'' Naruto said walking away from the Uchiha. ''I have other matters to attend to...''

Itachi just shook his head. Well, he got the message through. The redhead may have acted as if he didn't hear him, but Itachi was sure Naruto had heard him. The day would come. For now, Naruto just had no interest in talking to his father. Perhaps he needed time to think about it and look into his father before meeting him.

Oh well, the day had been productive. He had no complains. The redhead was surely going to train some more in this hidden training ground. If Naruto was going to get more work done, it was best he did so. He didn't want to be left behind by someone he'd beaten without even trying less than a year ago.

''You've made quite the friend there,'' Shisui said, sitting atop of a tree branch.

''We're not exactly friends, but training acquaintances...'' Itachi corrected. Well, he did hope they would become friends soon. All that was needed was time. ''How long have you been here?''

''Long enough,'' Shisui responded calmly. ''I know the Yondaime Hokage; he is nothing like him, in personality at least. But then again, that seems to be the purpose, isn't it?''

Itachi just nodded. ''How are things out there?'' He asked Shisui, knowing the older Uchiha was already a shinobi. So, he knew about what was happening around the shinobi world better than he did.

Shisui looked up to the leaves that obstructed his view of the sky. ''This village needs to be protected by those willing to sacrifice everything. Itachi, when you step into the shinobi world, you will have to give you everything in order to protect the village that we love.''

''Is it really that bad?''

''Not yet, but it will soon enough,'' Shisui said quietly. ''Introduce me to Naruto one day. He is the son of the Hokage, whether he likes it or not, he will be thrown into the fray and the Sandaime has entrusted me with a mission.''

Itachi looked curiously at his friend, wondering what his friend was talking about. A mission from the Sandaime Hokage? It had to be something important. By the looks of things, everyone was making a move on Naruto. His future, present and actions will mean a lot.

Seeing the look Itachi had on his face, Shisui merely smiled. "Don't worry about. It is nothing dangerous," he paused landing down the ground. "You know it better; Naruto isn't quite like us. He doesn't have the kind to make sacrifices and make selfless decisions. The Sandaime wants us to work on that."

 **Later**

 **Uchiha Compound**

It was truly an interesting development that Minato would give him permission to make a move on Naruto; so long as he helped his son gets better. Perhaps the Yondaime Hokage - despite his firm belief that things couldn't get worse - was beginning to take things seriously in order to prepare his son for the tomorrow that waited for him.

Of course, Fugaku had been more than happy to take Minato's blessing. He wasn't planning on poisoning the boy against his father. He had no such plans. Given what he had learned about the redhead, he figured even manipulating him wouldn't be an easy task - not that he had those plans. He just wanted someone who would become a valuable partner to the Uchiha and secure their future inside the Hidden Leaf. Their future was here, and nowhere else.

''Father,'' Uchiha Fugaku was taken out of his thoughts when Itachi walked into his study.

''Itachi,'' the Uchiha head acknowledged his son's presence. ''You're back a bit late today. Had too many things to do at the training ground today?''

Itachi nodded. ''I had a session with Naruto and then one with Shisui,'' the black haired said as he sat down in front of his father's desk.

Fugaku nodded. Ah, he truly was blessed to have both Shisui and Itachi in his clan. It was especially wonderful when Shisui was excelling so tremendously that the Sandaime Hokage even took interest in him. Itachi wasn't the only one loved by the villagers, but Shisui as well. If he could have Naruto as well, how things could turn up for the Uchiha. Yes, things would be smooth for the clan.

''How was young Naruto?''

''He is simply amazing, father. Even Shisui was impressed by him. His understanding and control over both chakra and the fire element is exceptional,'' Itachi said, he sounded a bit happy. ''You will have to see him to believe it yourself.''

''When will that happen?''

''I spoke to him. It is only a matter of time,'' Itachi said to his father.

Fugaku allowed a smile to grace his lips. That was good news. ''Do you have something you want to tell or ask me, Itachi?'' he asked, seeing the look his son was giving him.

Itachi nodded. He didn't know if there was an easy way to go about it, and so, he just went with it. ''Shisui told me that we may have a war soon.''

Fugaku frowned. The older Uchiha hadn't been wrong to inform Itachi about it. It was the truth. He knew it too well. He was always in communication with the Yondaime Hokage after all. ''That is what it looks like. We've just had a war recently. People are still recovering from the losses; I don't think any village will be too keen to enter into one. However, anything is possible.''

Itachi wanted to know what was causing the problems. He couldn't really understand why the nations would want to engage in another war. He'd seen one. He didn't want to see another one. ''Why is it, father?''

''Perhaps they are nervous. Konoha called things to a halt with Iwagakure because both villages had suffered massive losses. If it hadn't been for Minato, I doubt Iwagakure would've agreed to a truce,'' Fugaku explained calmly. ''Since then, Konoha suffered more losses because of the Kyuubi incident. Perhaps they even smell blood. But the village remains strong: the Uchiha still stand firm and we have the Uzumaki...''

Itachi tilted his head to the side. ''With the destruction of their home village and many of them dead, there's just a few of them. Why do they still fear them?''

''Vengeance possibly,'' Fugaku said. ''They were attacked simply because of their power. They hadn't provoked anyone. Numbers don't matter, son. The Uzumaki Sealing Corps is made of just four members... Yet, if they so wished, they could disable all barriers put as security in any village and they could disable all Bijuus.

No one in this village was able to even harm the Kyuubi. Our attacks couldn't do anything against it. But do you know what? Naruto's mother held the Bijuu at bay. She kept it from moving and creating a barrier so powerful even a beast that could flatten this village in a minute couldn't escape from. The credit goes to Minato, but that woman stopped things.

Itachi, you must understand that before that: Kushina had survived the Kyuubi's extraction and had just given birth. Perhaps you don't know. But if it had been me who had the Kyuubi extracted from, I would have died at the scene.''

Itachi absorbed it all silently. When he had fully digested what his father had told him, he opened his mouth to speak. ''She must be a great kunoichi.''

''She was,'' Fugaku said. ''Do you understand what could become of Naruto if you combine his Uzumaki specialties and what he is currently doing?''

 **The Following Morning**

Yoshino had woken up early and made her way towards the Compound's gates waiting for Naruto to make his way towards the academy. There was no other way to leave the compound aside the gate. She had made sure of that and Naruto was too young to have learned Shunshin to teleport away from the compound. There was also a concrete report that he made his way out around this time heading towards the academy.

She didn't have to wait for too long as the redhead came into view with his hands inside his pockets. She waited patiently until he reached her before glaring at him sternly.

''I know that useless girl gave you my message and you chose not to oblige,'' the old woman said sternly.

Naruto opted to just look at the woman impassively. It was possible that he hadn't heard her because he was busy trying to figure how he was going to get out of this one. It was really a tricky situation and he needed to find a good way to get out of it. Really, he hadn't thought the old hag would be willing to wait for him at the gate just so he could follow through to her demands.

''Are you listening to me?''

He really didn't want to end up being forced off to the training ground to bear with her. Naruto would rather suffer the torment of the academy rather than be in the presence of the old woman. She was a men-

Naruto was abruptly cut off from his thoughts when a chakra chain sped towards his forehead. The redhead did just enough to dodge the chain. That had been close. If it had hit him, he would've disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The young Uzumaki tilted his head to the side as he put on his smile, eyes closed. ''Good morning, Oba-san,'' he said happily.

 **Apologies for the late chapter, I haven't had time to do things. Also, until stated otherwise, I will not be having time to write. Having said that, I don't give any guarantees that I will add chapter 5 during this month of July. If you're wondering why; adulthood as hit him… I now have to wake up every morning and go to work.**

 **In any case, I hope the chapter was good. The scene with the Sandaime and Minato didn't make me happy. I don't think I wrote it well because I was not able to fully show Minato's thoughts on the matter.**

 **Once again, thank you for your continued support and thank you everyone who reviewed.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Itachi planted his left foot on the ground on Naruto's right hand side; his right foot was raised high, aiming at Naruto's temple; Naruto had had his back turned against the Uchiha and was trying to turned clockwise to face the Uchiha. He turned just fast enough to see Itachi's foot plant into his face. The redhead didn't wince when the kick forced him to slide backwards slightly.

For Naruto, the fight was over. For Itachi it was just the beginning, but that all depended on Naruto.

Once Naruto took a hit while he was trying to defend, it was all over. The defence was supposed to be so perfect that nothing could pass through it. If Itachi was able to bypass it once, he would do it again and again. As such, Naruto couldn't go with this again. Not before he went back to the drawing board to get something done to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again.

Naruto looked at his hands with a frown. It was disappointing that Itachi had learned him this quickly. But it was to be expected, Itachi was smart, way smarter than him. One way or the other, unless his defence was perfect, Itachi would eventually outsmart him. it made Naruto think that those blessed with genius genes had an unfair advantage over normal people like him who had to nearly kill themselves in order to gain what they had.

It took him 'years' to get better, but Itachi hadn't done so in the time he needed. If Itachi had the number of years he had when training, the Uchiha would obviously be way up his league. There was also that something called the Sharingan. Now that he thought about it, Itachi had yet to reveal it to him. The redhead shook his head. He didn't know anything about the doujutsu, but he was sure there would be something in the Uzumaki Library.

Senju Tobirama had done a thorough research on the Uchihas during his time.

"Defeat, huh?" Naruto finally said something; his tone was bitter.

He really didn't like being on the losing side.

"We can hardly call this a battle. You were just on the defence, no attack. Given the amount of time I have seen you fighting, it was only a matter of time before I could learn everything about your movements," Itachi explained lightly.

Naruto didn't attack. He figured the one reason that made him hesitant was that he didn't have that much in terms of attack. The redhead had admitted that he usually focused on defending himself rather than attacking. But Naruto was still skilled in kunai throwing. His scores equalled his in the academy. It was also strange that Naruto didn't use that if he really didn't want to attack with his hands and feet – Ninjutsu was out of the question.

"A defeat is a defeat. There is no nice way to put it. The fact is that I grew confident in the previous draws I never thought you would end up besting me," Naruto said in a calm tone: The bitterness that had been dancing in his tongue all but a memory now. He seemed to have to have accepted that he lost and that was it.

Itachi shook his head. He wasn't going to try to have an argument when he knew that Naruto wasn't going to change his mind on that matter. "Why don't we try attack then? I defend, you attack."

Naruto frowned again. "Perhaps you think that the only reason I don't attack is because of my lack of attacking skills, but that isn't because of that. There is another reason," Naruto said with his index finger raised. "Even when you're attacking, I see no opening to attack…"

Itachi smiled, inwardly. Naruto was impressive when he fought. Yet, that response has led him to fully confirm that Naruto couldn't really attack head on because he knew he would lose the moment he did so. He could only defend fully when not attacking. It wasn't that Itachi didn't make mistakes; it was that if Naruto attacked, he would be open to attack, and the redhead didn't want that. He wanted to be in a position he could attack and not be open.

But that meant incorporating his defensive skills with his attacks. Of course if he did that, he would slow down his attacks. Some shinobi might say that the best defence is attack, but when facing a stronger opponent, you had to know how to defend or else you would lose the battle. A stronger opponent will always overpower your attacks, but when you were able to defend you could bear his attacks and strike when the opportunity represents itself.

A light bulb appeared above Itachi's head when a thought came to mind. "You said that you could defend until I tire down…"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He had a feeling that Itachi had found something, but he merely said, "So?"

"Defending doesn't take much energy and chakra from you… but when you continuously attack a stronger defence, you continue to increase your output in power to break through…"

Naruto smiled. "You will naturally tire quicker as you grow frustrated when your attacks are proving futile. A frustrated man can be dangerous, but I know when tired, he will leave an opening and I will take my chance."

Itachi shook his head. "I guess that applies when you're forced into a battle you can't win or don't know you will win."

Naruto nodded. "You can't always think that you will be better than everyone. The Sandaime Hokage has taught me something very important: it isn't always the stronger shinobi who wins the battle, but even a weak shinobi can win against stronger opponents. The solution lies in the ability to be able to think strategically."

"You learn something after all," Itachi said with a smile; giving the impression that it pleased him that the redhead was learning something. Then again, when it came to fighting, Naruto wouldn't refuse the knowledge.

"Why don't we see how you fight when attacking? Perhaps I could help you…"

Naruto shook his head, smiling, "It is embarrassing to say this, but I may appear to be better when we are at the academy, but that is only because the academy puts limits on you. In terms of attacking, you are superior to me…" Naruto paused for a moment before adding. "The academy… you know my selfish desire."

It didn't take Itachi too long to figure out what Naruto was saying. "So you don't engage in a fight with me at the academy because, given academy rules, you'd lose out. Your objective is to become the best, naturally, that means claiming the top spot in everything. So then, why not at the academy?"

"If I were to lose, you'd become the best and I wouldn't be able to get one over you again. Two defeats? No can do. I would rather settle for the shared spotlight rather than face another defeat that would make all my efforts seem worthless. With kunai and shuriken throwing, I am supposed to equal you, but not better than you."

Itachi shook his head. "All the more reasons you should allow me to help you increase your attacking capabilities. And I can't do that if you don't let me see how you attack…"

Naruto seemed to put it into thought for a couple of minutes before shaking his head. "Some other time. I have no doubt I can learn something, but not just at the moment. I did accept your invitation because I knew I would eventually again something…"

Itachi nodded in acceptance. "As long as you're saying you will allow me to help you…"

"Which Jutsu are we learning today?"

Itachi seemed to think for a moment, before shaking his head. "Why don't you show me a jutsu you have created on your own…"

Naruto didn't need to think about it. He held out his right hand, and flames lit up before swirling up at the palm of his right hand. They had no firm, just swirling around violently. "I wanted to create a fireball… small version of it that could be used like this… it isn't complete. I was wondering if you could have some tips…"

Itachi arched an eye brow. Not being surprised by Naruto's jutsu, but by the fact that the redhead didn't seem to know that his jutsu was basically a copy if his father's Rasengan. At least when it was completed it would become an elemental Rasengan.

"You do know that your father invented a jutsu like that, right?" Itachi almost looked amused when he saw the look on Naruto's face. "Go ask him, in time, with the help of clones, you will be able to do it and then return to teach it to me."

Naruto frowned. "Is it that necessary?"

Itachi nodded. "Or you could spend more years burning yourself…" the Uchiha added. He could see that the jutsu was really dangerous. In the form it was, it was unstable, and the only reason Naruto was able to maintain that violent form was because of his excellent chakra control.

Naruto sighed, dispersing his jutsu with a wince – something Itachi was quick to note but made no comment on it. "I guess I have no choice," he said, settling down on the ground. "How are you with Kenjutsu?"

"Good…" Itachi said. "You wish to learn it?"

Naruto nodded. "I want to create my own style that will complement my fighting style. I recently received my special made sword… so I guess it is time I start learning to use it. To familiarize myself, I have to learn how a normal sword is held and how it is used. Some things you can't really do on your own without help…"

"I won't be a good teacher, but I can have someone to help you…" Itachi said. "Shisui, you can come out now…"

Shisui flashed behind Itachi, smiling. "How long have you known, I have been here..?"

"Long enough," Itachi said, giving the same response that Shisui gave him the other day.

"Fair enough," Shisui turned to Naruto and spoke. "I'm Uchiha Shisui… real shinobi and Itachi's friend… a pleasure to finally meet you… Itachi has spoken a lot about you."

Naruto smiled beautifully. "The pleasure is all mine…" he said politely.

It was reasonable to suspect that Naruto may not have known who Shisui was at that time. Whether it was true or not, Itachi didn't ask about it. He figured if the redhead didn't know, by tomorrow, he would know.

 **Later That Day**

Azumi arched a curious brow when she entered into the library and found Naruto with stacks of scrolls in front of him. It wasn't that he was reading that surprised her. It was hardly a surprise. Naruto was always reading at night in the past weeks. In fact, every day when he returns from his daily training, he spent hours at the library reading. She had to do her job of bringing him food here – even though it wasn't allowed. She still did it because she didn't want him starve himself.

What had surprised Azumi was Naruto's position and the look on his face: the redhead had his face leaning against his right palm with his elbow place on the desk, and a faraway look on his face. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto's eyes turned to Azumi. "Oh, it is you," he said. Seemingly not disturbed her shout. "Is it that time already?"

Azumi noted that Naruto's tone was a bit down. She grew curious in wondering what it could be that was eating him inside or at least making him think a bit too deep - she was arguably a rare occurrence.

"Something wrong?" Azumi asked, sitting down in front of Naruto: The container containing Naruto's food still in her hands.

"I saw something going on around the village as I was coming back home. What is going on?"

"Kyuubi attack festival…" Azumi said. "The villagers are ready to celebrate the day the Yondaime Hokage saved their village and honour those who died in the service…"

Naruto seemed to think for a moment. "So that hard time to be an Uchiha or Uzumaki… huh…" the redhead said in thought.

"I didn't think you'd concerned yourself with that…" Azumi said with a raised brow, showing surprise that those words actually came out of Naruto's mouth, not just that only, but also the manner in which it was said.

"I am going to be Head of this clan some years to come. Of course this has to concern me…" Naruto said quietly. "Well thinking about it too deep won't solve anything…" he added.

"Was it what you were thinking about?"

Naruto shook his head. "I was reading about the Sharingan…" he said with a frown.

"I take it you didn't like what you read…"

"Obviously," Naruto said. "This was rather disturbing. I can't believe those eyes can do the impossible. I saw them today. They were frightening and with what I read here, I am truly glad the Uchiha are our friends. I wouldn't want to fight someone like Itachi with those eyes activated."

"Jealous?"

"Possibly," Naruto said without shame. "I met Shisui today and to think that I thought Itachi was the only one special amongst the Uchiha…" the redhead shook his head. "I wonder how one can be on top with those blood-red eyes looking over everything like a hawk."

"You sound defeated…"

Naruto shook his head slightly. "Motivated," his word and expression truly contradicted each other. "With the Sharingan, Itachi could slip through my current abilities without too much trouble and that bothers me. I want to create an absolute defence that will help me defend against those bloody eyes…"

It represented a mountain to climb. Naruto didn't like challenges, but this was one that he would have no choice but to try and complete. There was no other way for him to go about things without facing those Uchihas… not in real fight, but they would be a great competition. He had tried not to look at things in that way, but there was no other choice now, especially with how things were. He had to look at things in the light he didn't wish to see them.

The Uchihas would be a challenge to his growth… not that exactly but his rise to greatness. Itachi was only going to grow stronger than he was. For a moment, Naruto had allowed himself to bask in the illusion Itachi would not grow further than he had.

Azumi merely smiled encouragingly. "You can do it if you try…"

Naruto nodded. "I will do it," he said.

He had no other choice but to try. He didn't want Itachi or Shisui getting one over him during training. It was apparent that the other Uchiha would be joining them for their training sessions from the days that follow this one. Two Uchihas against just one Uzumaki… so not fair.

"I'm a pathetic sensor, you know… and that might prove lethal to me during battle. Shisui was watching me and Itachi for some time and I didn't know, but Itachi did. I wish to use your Fuinjutsu skills to create a special seal…"

"When do we start?" Azumi said excitedly. She was more than ready to help Naruto with anything he wanted; especially when it has something to do with Fuinjutsu. By the way Naruto spoke; he seemed to have an idea of what he wanted anyway. So, creating the seal would be easy… or so she thought.

"After we eat," Naruto said.

"I have already eaten…"

"Doesn't matter; you will eat again. We always eat together when it is just the two of us… besides, I wouldn't eat comfortably if you're just watching me…" Naruto said calmly.

 **The following morning**

Minato had never looked so happy; the Yondaime Hokage looked as if he was about to burst at any moment like a balloon. If he could dance, Naruto was sure his father would be dancing right about now. Hell, the man went as far as to dramatically wipe out a joyful tear from his right eye. This was because Naruto had said one simple thing:

"Father, I need your help with something…"

Naruto hadn't realized that it would mean so much to his father if he asked him for help with his training. Yes, he had known that the man was disappointed that he wasn't asking him for help in his training, but he didn't think asking would cause this kind of reaction from his father.

Minato was ecstatic. He was really close to say, 'Sulk on that Fugaku!'

The man was trying to get his son into the Uchiha compound so that he could train him, taking away his job from him. No matter how little it was, Minato was going to take joy in helping his son in whatever it was that he wanted to be helped with. All that mattered was that his son had asked for his help, and screw going to work early, he could spend some time with his son, teaching him a few things.

"What do you want me to help you with, son?" Minato asked, with all the joy contained, yet clearly visible in his eyes. The man was hovering all over Naruto, ready to get his answer inside his head if it didn't come closer.

Naruto shook his head. He'd forgotten this side of his father. It reminded him of old memories. It reminded him of the idiot and stupid father had once come to know. This turned his lips into a smile, and then a short laughter.

Minato was touched. This was truly a blessed day. When was the last time he heard Naruto laugh? When was the last time? It might have been brief, but it was laughter nonetheless. Oh, how he wished Kushina was present to see their son laugh. He was sure that she would have shed a tear if she saw that.

"Sorry," Naruto said, all calm now; the amusement all gone. "I just remembered something. I haven't seen you like this in a long time… it was one of those times I wondered if you were as smart as the villagers made you out to be…"

Minato laughed, scratching the back if his head. He took no offence. He had at times acted like an idiot, sometimes even clueless. Those had been the good days. Ah, how he missed it. Minato felt so happy that he considered being absent from work for the day after teaching Naruto what he wanted to be taught.

"Good times…" Minato managed to say.

Naruto nodded. "I want your help with a jutsu. Itachi said you were the only one who could help…" the redhead said. "Are you able to help me, father?"

Minato nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

 **Uchiha Compound**

"The relationship with the Uchihas had a very good beginning. The business like relationship began with Uchiha Fugaku and this is how it went like:"

Whether it was just some luck or a blessing, it mattered not to Uchiha Fugaku - he accepted the gift given to his clan with open arms and a smile. The gift was in the form of Uzumaki Naruto, the heir of the Uzumaki clan and eldest child of The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Ever since the Kyuubi went on a rampage and destroyed parts of Konoha, ending many lives, the Uchiha have always been put on the blame. Kushina had kept quiet about the Uchiha who had extracted the beast from her, so has Minato. The revelation would have caused them to be hated by everyone in the village as it was one of them who had done so.

It was even a great pain since they didn't really know the person was, but Minato had told them the man claimed to be Uchiha Madara. Neither Minato nor Fugaku really believed it, but the man had claimed so and they had nothing to go with. Nevertheless, the village continued to look at them with the eye of suspicion.

It was unfortunate and really brought pain to his clan. The only good was that he kept a close relationship with the Yondaime Hokage. The man was fair and honest. He fought to correct and restore the power that had been stolen from them and it had been restored.

Now was just the time to secure the future. Their present standing in the village's system was positive but their image in the eyes of the villagers was unacceptable. It would change though. It would change soon. He already had Shisui and Itachi working wonders for the clan. Things would change soon.

And they were going to change for the best. Fugaku counted the stars as he looked at the boy. The two prodigies of the clan were not enough. Sooner or later, the Villagers would awaken to their slumber and realize that the Uzumaki was the son their beloved Hokage.

They had adored the redhead before and they would do it again. Fugaku just had to play his cards right and the villagers would perhaps give him credit for 'raising' the Yondaime's son. If the Hokage was able to trust the Uchiha with his son, then they must be good people right?

The Kyuubi incident had brought at a lot of changes. It was amazing that the village had turned upside down because of just one night.

It was just amazing how things change overnight.

Minato had granted the redhead permission to enter the Academy without even realizing it. Fugaku had laughed when Itachi told him how Naruto had tricked his father into signing the academy registration papers.

Naruto may not notice it because he was hardly present in the streets in the village, but he was causing some people to talk about him. They were comparing him to his son. This was a good time as any for the redhead to come to him. He would certainly give it his all to train the boy along with his son.

For now, Fugaku could say: finally! He had been waiting for the redhead to come to him.

''I have been watching you, Naruto,'' Fugaku said to the redhead Uzumaki. ''I'd thought that no one would be able be equal to Itachi when he started at the academy. He has been acclaimed as a once in a generation genius… but you have defied all odds and made a miraculous turnover…''

''I'm honoured you think so highly of me…" Naruto said smiling. "But Itachi is still the best fighter. If it wasn't because I am cheating time, I wouldn't be sniffing his level right now…"

Fugaku looked amused. Naruto was probably talking about his use of shadow clones as cheating. Well he was right about that. The use of those clones made him learn quickly. If Itachi wasn't the genius he was, the redhead would have knocked him over some time ago. Still, the boy was obviously being modest. He was impressive for his age.

"I didn't know you were the modest type," Fugaku said, his eyes staring at the redhead, who just continued smiling while shaking his head slightly.

"I'm not…"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the redhead as he led him to his house. It was difficult to tell whether the boy was being polite or being honest. Yet, the Uchiha head merely smiled. The boy was just someone he needed.

A blessing indeed.

''You have excelled in your academics and I'm told since your loss to Itachi on the first time to spar with him you've never lost again to him again, in a fight,'' Fugaku said. ''Itachi said you only lost because you had no one to teach you anything.''

''That may be so, but Itachi was just the better fighter,'' Naruto said.

The first loss had been utterly embarrassing. He had been ashamed and gutted. Itachi had beaten him without making the effort. Naruto had loathed that loss, he hated that day, but it was also the day that he changed. It was the day that he swore never to lose in that manner again and never to lose to Itachi again, in a real fight.

He hadn't gone to the Academy to be a flop and be ignored by everyone. It was true that Itachi attracted the most attention. But he was just an Uzumaki. The Uchiha was more prestigious than the Uzumaki, yet his clan was the most feared clan. The Uzumaki held the Kyuubi after all, and they were the seal masters that have been causing Iwa and Kumo to knock at their doors during night.

''Don't sell yourself short,'' Fugaku said. ''There is no one who can match Itachi in your generation aside from you,'' the Uchiha head paused for a moment. ''Itachi tells me you're looking for a teacher and have already mastered the Fire Ball no Jutsu he taught you.''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. That wasn't what he said. He didn't remember telling Itachi that he wanted someone to teach. In fact, his training buddy had been the one to tell him that his father wanted to see him. Naruto may be an ignorant fool, but when something fishy was going on, he did notice it, but of course he wasn't going to correct the man. It would just make the situation a bit troublesome. It was best to just leave it as it was

Besides, if he said he didn't need help, he would be lying. He needed someone experienced to teach him some things that he didn't know. He had come to realize that he couldn't do anything on his own. He needed someone to give him a hand so that he could go further in his development.

''I have done as best as I could on my own, but I think it is time I get professional help from someone of your calibre…'' the redhead said. ''I tried asking the Sandaime Hokage but he was hesitant, and only offers me his knowledge and his wisdom.''

That wasn't completely true. He'd never asked the old man about helping him fight. The Sandaime was the one to usually call him. Naruto would never go to the old man on his own without being called. But that didn't mean he actually hated being in the old man's presence. There was a lot he learned from the old man. On this matter, he figured the professor wouldn't have agreed to it even if he asked, not that he had the intention of doing so.

''That isn't bad,'' Fugaku said. ''He may be old, but his mind is still sharp,'' Once again, Fugaku paused. They reached his house, still holding his words. He sat down and looked at the redhead carefully. ''I'm willing to teach you Ninjutsu, and some life lessons along with Itachi.''

Naruto only asked one question, ''why?''

It was to be expected. If he was learning from the Sandaime, then Fugaku would have been disappointed if the boy had jumped into the opportunity to be trained by him. The boy was ignorant but not stupid. Itachi had told him that.

''You show promise and Itachi needs someone to remind him that he hasn't reached his peak yet. He has also asked me to teach you, and not teaching you anything will just be letting your talent go to waste,'' Fugaku explained easily enough.

Naruto wasn't satisfied. ''Why? I'm not from the Uchiha.''

It wasn't a secret that the Uchiha didn't take others from other clans. Hell, they didn't even allow anyone to enter into the Military Police. Azumi had told him that other clans had been trying to pressure the Uchiha into accepting some members of their clan into the Police Force, but they have refused all times.

Fugaku looked at Naruto carefully. He figured it was best to just come out clean about it. Besides, he couldn't even read the redhead to tell what he was thinking. It was best not to make him feel like he was being lied do. Perhaps if he was honest the boy would show him something.

''Do you understand the situation between our clans?''

Naruto nodded. ''Being holders of the Kyuubi, my clan is hated for holding the very beast that destroyed the village and killed many. It goes bad as some even believe that we worship the Bijuu. On the other side, you clan is suspected of being the ones to let the Kyuubi out.''

''Both our clans are in difficult positions, yet we hold important positions in this village... No, we are its defences. The Uchiha deal with internal security and the Uzumaki head the Sealing Corps. You also control the barrier that surrounds the village, and keep track of movements around the village. Isn't it that you know more about what goes in and out the village than the Anbu? Your library contains even secrets that not even I know…''

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not privy to all information. What I told you is what I know. I do know about the sealing corps but the rest is just news to me…" the redhead said.

If Naruto wasn't infamous for his ignorance, Fugaku wouldn't have believed what he had just said. There was nothing in his face that told him he was telling the truth or lying. The Uchiha clan head shook his head. "Now you know…" he said.

''Yet, both our clans are not in favourable positions in the eyes of the villagers,'' Fugaku said. ''I want to create to bond between you and the Uchiha. Your father is the Hokage and you're likely to be the one to succeed him. You are also going to be clan head when you reach that age…'' Fugaku didn't need to explain any further, Naruto would figure it out.

Naruto appeared to think for a moment before smiling. ''When do we begin training?''

Fugaku's reasons didn't matter much to him. He was more than happy to get this done. The man would teach him what he wanted to be taught and he would grow stronger than he was. At the end of the day, they will all get what they want.

''Itachi should return soon. We will wait for him and then begin,'' Fugaku said. ''You should go home and tell your mother you'll return late. I don't want to worry her.''

Naruto shrugged. ''It is okay. I usually go back home late anyway,'' the redhead said. ''Besides, as you said, since some members of my clan know what happens in the village, they'll tell her where I am if she notices I'm not home.''

Fugaku nodded and a thought came to mind. 'This compound is surrounded. There are four large structures that oversee everything that happens in here. I don't like it.''

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He made a look that clearly said he was going through some thoughts inside his head. It took a minute or so, but Fugaku was patient. ''Do you want the same barrier we put around the Uzumaki compound?''

''If you can get a good word for me, yes,'' Fugaku said. ''It caused commotion when your clan erected that barrier to keep other people and even Anbu from your compound, but that matters little. I like that nobody really knows what happens in your compound.''

''That kind of secrecy will only lead to more suspicion. The people will start to think you're hiding something...'' Naruto said with his head tilted to the other side.

Fugaku smiled, ''They don't have to know it is there and we don't have to explain to anyone why we're 'protecting' our clan in that manner. The barrier is only visible to both the Sharingan and the Byakugan, no?''

''It is,'' Naruto said. ''I will speak to mother. I doubt that old hag will allow for it though. But if it does happen, I doubt they will even tell how it is made.''

''I understand,'' Fugaku said. The Uzumaki were not really sharers in the secrets behind their seals. Hell, even Minato was forbidden from telling his Anbu certain things about the barrier that surrounded the village.

Then again, every clan had its secrets, and none shared with the other. ''Have you started your lessons in Fuinjutsu?'' It was small talk. He already knew the answer. But given Naruto's ignorance, it was reasonable to think that the redhead wouldn't dare to think that he was making small talk.

Naruto nodded. ''I didn't start by writing my name when I learned how to write; I started by writing sealing formulas...''

Fugaku looked amused. Was Naruto making a joke? He shook his head, the redhead was dead serious. ''Really now...''

Naruto didn't respond to that. It was fortunate that Fugaku had not caught on that he had been ignored because Itachi walked in with an older woman, who he assumed to be the Uchiha's mother.

"Hello Naruto… it has been long hasn't it?"

Naruto looked at the woman with a smile. He honestly didn't remember when he last saw her. But she looked familiar. If she was Itachi's mother then her name must be Mikoto, his mother's friend. If it was her, then it had been long time.

He probably last saw her during the Prince Days… "Yes, it has been…"

Itachi shook his head at Naruto's reaction. "I'm surprised you chose to come here on this day of all days… tomorrow is your younger sister's birthday, isn't it?"

Naruto blinked, before shaking his head. "Celebrations will be made tomorrow…" now he understood why his mother had been insisting that he not go out tomorrow. He'd been merely thinking that the day was the Kyuubi anniversary, not this sister's birthday.

This was seriously becoming ridiculous. He needed to open his eyes more than he was. And he thought he was learning. Well, he couldn't be faulted. There were just a lot of things to know. Now that he thought of it, he didn't even celebrate his this year.

Fugaku stood up and looked at Mikoto. "We will return late tonight. Don't wait up," the man said to his wife.

As Mikoto nodded, Naruto faced her once and smiled a different kind of smile.

 **Following Day**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

"Should you be having that kind of a look?" Azumi asked, looking straight at Naruto. This was his sister's first birthday; he had to spot a happy look rather than the scowl he was currently wearing. For someone who smiled at every situation, the look was rather surprising.

Then again, he had been smiling less over the past days.

It was really strange for Azumi who was accustomed to seeing Naruto smiling. The redhead was always had a smile. Perhaps it had something to do what his encounter with Yoshino. Okay that was a bad joke. Getting more seriously; it could be the things he has been filling his head with. He was spending a lot of time reading the things that he had been ignoring and now he understood more about the world that surrounded him. Azumi was glad for that; he couldn't remain blind forever.

Naruto turned to look at Azumi; he wiped off the scowl on his face as he stared into the teen before him. "My body hurts…" the redhead said a calmly… "And I'm feeling bitter about it."

Azumi arched an eye brow at Naruto's response. "Why?" she asked. A thought came to mind when she remembered that he came back home later than usual last night. She cocked her head – a habit she was picking up from Naruto. "Does it have something to do with the fact that you came home in the middle of the night?"

Naruto nodded.

"Your mother was worried thinking that you might not come back because according to her, she had been all over you about the importance of staying at home today. She thought that you may have ran away from home…" Azumi said, looking slightly amused.

Kushina had been a bit hysterical about it. She had even asked the Yondaime Hokage to go look for Naruto because she was afraid that she may have messed with being too demanding. Azumi had nearly rolled over the floor because the woman had been holding Minato by the collar of his t-shirt, with the blond looking nervous as he tried to calm his wife.

Naruto didn't asked what amused Azumi. "Mother wouldn't forgive me if I decided not to attend Karin's birthday. I had no plans to miss it either way…" even though he may or may not have realized it was today.

"I'm glad," Azumi said with a smile. "Then?"

"I went to a training ground with Fugaku and he asked me to attack him so that he could see how good I was in taijutsu…" Naruto frowned at the memory. "I said no. I wasn't about to attack a grown up when the result was obvious."

"Then?" Azumi said patiently.

"He attacked me. That bloody man beat me up and told me that there would be time I would have no choice but to fight a stronger and smarter opponent. Sometimes one had to lose or win. Life was like that. Can you believe it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that, Naruto-sama?" Azumi asked in a flat tone. The redhead's ignorance was becoming too much. He had to know that things didn't always work out how he wanted them to. She understood that he was still a kid, but this was the shinobi world, nothing was fair and children grew up quickly.

Shaking her head, Azumi spoke once more when Naruto just stared at her with a frown on his face. "He was right. Sometimes you have to fight to death. You won't always choose if you want to fight or not. Life is unfair like that. Sometimes you will be forced to fight an opponent who is stronger than you to protect what you love."

"I hate that kind of world," Naruto said with a snap. He shook his head. "Life is supposed to be a beautiful thing. That is what we are promised when growing up. Nobody says anything about a cruel world that takes away your freedom of choice."

It was not fair to live like that. But that seemed to be the only reality that waited for him. Naruto frowned when he thought the adult world was that cruel. With being a child, everything came simply and there were no worries. One could afford to be carefree and let the adults handle everything. But it didn't appear as simple as it looks.

"Welcome to the real world…" Azumi said with a smile.

"That is just wrong," Naruto said flatly to Azumi – who was imitating his smile. "Don't do it again."

"I couldn't help myself," Azumi said with a laugh. She wanted to see how he looked when he was at the receiving end of his own medicine. He didn't seem bothered by it though. He only looked bothered by the fact that she was stealing his thunder.

"I still have a lot to learn," Naruto said. "That bloody man showed me that much last night. Well, at least I was exposed to a real shinobi. That will help along the way."

Still, he was never ever going to allow that man to beat him like that, ever again. He understood that the man was a full-fledged shinobi, but Naruto hated being defeated. He would beat that man one day. He would grow stronger than Fugaku and beat him. It wouldn't have to first rain blood for that to happen.

"You really don't like that he beat you up, don't you?"

"He did it in front of Itachi," Naruto said with his eyes closed. "When Itachi fought against his father, he did far better than me. Perhaps it was because I never actually tried to fight and that Itachi has been sparring with his father for some time now… but that doesn't take away the facts."

For Naruto, the fact was that Itachi did better than other. He did have justifiable reasons, but he didn't accept them. To him, those were just excuses.

Azumi shook her head, "come on," she said turning away from Naruto, "Your mother has already finished baking the cake and your father as already returned from work."

They'd decided to do their own celebrations on the day before joining the rest of the villagers later on during evening. It was a great day. So many things had been planned by the villagers and many had already started with the drinking and security had been increased around the village. The Military Police Force was the one a lot busy though. When people were drunk, things went out of control very easy.

Naruto put on a smile and nodded at Azumi before following her.

The living room was brightly lit and both parents looked really happy. Naruto looked on for a moment before his mother noticed him. "You are found him…" Kushina said to Azumi.

"He was brooding outside," Azumi said walking over to the elder Uzumaki.

Naruto shot Azumi a nasty look.

"No need for that look, Naruto. You don't want your sister copying your bad manners, do you?" Kushina chided with a smile.

"Of course not," Naruto said walking over to his father – who was holding Karin. The man gave him the younger blond and Naruto looked at her with a warm smile. "Happy first birthday, dear sister," the redhead said warmly.

"Why don't you just sing for her, while your mother go takes the take?" Minato said to Naruto. "Azumi sang for your third and fourth birthdays. Don't you think it would be best your sing for your younger sister's birthday?"

Naruto glared at his father. The man smiled innocently. He was saying it because he knew he couldn't sing. Naruto had some time ago tried to sing for his mother's birthday and it had been hilarious. Kushina had laughed at him that day. Naruto had never been so embarrassed in his life… well that was before Itachi came along.

"No way am I missing that," Kushina said with a wide smile. "We will take the cake after Naruto sings," Kushina added, still smiling.

"I'm not singing," Naruto said defiantly. He looked down at a Karin. "I can only say this to you; I hope you grow up to enjoy your childhood as I did before the unfortunate happened. May you grow up to know our parents' love more so than I have come to experienced it."

"That's so sweet, ya know!" Kushina said happily.

Azumi came in with the cake and handed it to Kushina. She woman ordered everyone to take a seat on the sofa while Minato got the camera ready. The Hokage set the camera on a timer before sitting on Naruto's right hand, with Kushina on his left.

"Come and join us as well." Kushina said to Azumi.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," Kushina said strongly. "You are a part of this family and you will always be… now come on before I have to drag you."

Azumi didn't hesitate. She happily walked over and stood by Kushina's side.

"Okay, every one, let us all smile." Minato said, grinning. "And say, Happy Birthday Karin-chan!"

Happy Birthday, Karin-chain

The camera flashed twice.

As the camera flashed, Naruto's smile widened beautifully; it wasn't the 'happy' smile that he usually wore when talking to people, it was a grin that he put on when he was feeling content with being in the presence of his family. If anything, it felt as if the years had been rolled back and he was in reliving those glorious days he once enjoyed as the prince of the Hidden Leaf; the good old days.

How he wished his sister could also enjoy that kind of life as well. She would grow in joy and In the presence of people who loved her. That made him happy. Perhaps some time ago, he wouldn't have wished for it because she was taking his spotlight, but he didn't care about it now. He had his time and it was time for her to enjoy hers as well. It was time for the Princess of the Uzumaki clan to claim her crown. As her older brother he had to be there for her.

There was no other good reason other than she was his beloved younger sister.

Now he understood why Itachi spoke with joy when speaking about his younger brother. They called it sibling love. He hadn't come to understand it back then because he had stayed away from her presence, but now that she was regularly in his arms, he was feeling the love, he was growing attached to her and Naruto didn't resent it; he loved it.

This was his innocent little sister after all.

"Minato-kun," Kushina started with a smile, her neck twisted to face the Yondaime Hokage – who also turned to face his wife. She'd spoken in a tone that said she had something slightly serious and so the man gave her all his attention.

"Hmm?"

"You have something in your face… and it will mess up our cute pictures…" Kushina said. "Lean closer so that I can remove it for you…"

Minato did so, albeit cautiously as he had a feeling that something fishy was cooking up in her head. He just hoped she was not about to kiss him in front of Naruto and Azumi; that would be embarrassing. He didn't want Naruto to see them doing it. He was too young to be seeing something like that.

Minato blinked when Kushina slammed a handful of the cake she held in her arms on his face.

"Oops!"

Naruto looked at the look on his father. It was amusing. He looked like something from the TV. It was also amusing because he hadn't been apparently expecting that to happen. When his mother went on to laugh, Azumi joined her as well.

Naruto didn't want something like that to happen to him. He would rather stand behind the camera and take photos on his parents. With that in mind, Naruto stood up, trying to get away from the cross fire as he was sure that his father would want revenge against his mother. As he as walking away from the two; Kushina called him.

Naruto made the mistake of turning around to face her because as he did, the cake's cream painted his face. Naruto didn't blink; he just stared at his mother for a few seconds before tilting his head to the side, and then smiled with his eyes closed. He didn't get to say what he wanted to say because both his parents burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto frowned as Azumi walked over to him, laughing as well. "You shouldn't try to make that look on your face with that mask covering you…" she said kneeling down to take Karin from him.

Naruto smiled and handed Karin to Azumi before wiping off the cream off his face. He then brushed it across Azumi's face. "Looks good on you, Azumi…"

 **Later That Day**

 **Hokage Monument**

Naruto was sitting atop of the Hokage Monument, on the Nidaime Hokage's head, overlooking the too brightly lit streets of the Village Hidden in Leaves. It was really something to see. The lights made a beautiful sight to see plus the small fireworks. The noise at the streets were on a new high, with shops not closing at the regular time and drunkards strolling through the streets singing merry songs, while the past Hokages' and their families joined some villagers on civil celebrations.

But of course, that didn't mean that in some alleys predators weren't lurking in the darkness looking for prey. This was something that Naruto had come to learn recently. He had come to learn that there were people who did horrible and despicable things to other humans. It was ridiculous and just disturbing. Naruto couldn't really understand why someone would wish to harm someone in brutal fashion. They were of the same village.

The redhead shook his head. He blamed Itachi for infecting him with his virus. He hadn't been the one to think of such thoughts. Who cared about the moral responsibility and what was wrong and right? He was just a kid, he shouldn't be thinking too deep about all those things. Adult could deal with it. But because of Itachi, he was thinking about it.

Curse that Uchiha.

Well, it was hard to miss things anyway. On his way up here, he had seen a drunken man trying to force himself on a woman. That was an unfamiliar territory. Naruto didn't fully understand what was going on the scene. But whatever it was, it wasn't right because the woman had been crying for help while the man hit her, all the time trying to take her clothes off. Her cries hadn't been playful. There was the feeling of dread and pain in her tone. Naruto could remember the feeling because he had heard it before and he knew when someone made that sound, something was very wrong.

The Military Police had stormed into the scene before Naruto could actually fully grasp what was going on. He remembered one of those Uchihas telling the man he was charged with attempted rape and assault. Rape was a foreign word to Naruto. He would have to look at it in the library tomorrow. This night was a no do; he had to rest after leaving the Monument.

"I thought you'd be with your family," Itachi said, walking over to Naruto from behind with Shisui by his side. "The others are down there, enjoying themselves…"

Naruto didn't turn his eyes towards Itachi and Shisui. Perhaps it was because he was bothered by the fact that he hadn't sensed them until Itachi spoke. His back was always open because of his lack of sensory abilities. He certainly had to work on that real soon or he would be open for surprise attacks. Those could be nasty if what Fugaku had said was anything to go by.

"I've had enough fun for one day," Naruto said with a shrug. Besides, it was best he allowed his sister to take the spotlight. Though he was very sure his presence wouldn't have made any difference because everyone would be fussing over Karin.

"Oh, your mother must have planned something interesting to celebrate your sister's birthday," Shisui said, as if he knew something. "Why did you choose to be here of all places? Others are down at the village enjoying themselves and you're the only one in your family who is missing."

"I can ask you the same question…" Naruto said, his eyes turning towards the older Uchiha for a moment.

Shisui smiled as if he was proud about something. He looked at Itachi – who was standing on Naruto's right hand side. He gave the Uchiha heir a thumps up. "He is beginning to ask smart questions… I think you're having some influence on him."

Itachi looked at Naruto for a moment before turning his attention towards the brightly lit streets. "Yes," he said. "We are patrolling as part of the Military Police Force…" Itachi said, responding to what Naruto had said.

Naruto arched an eye brow at that response. "Really now… I didn't know you'd joined the Military Police Force already… too eager to get things real?"

"Perhaps," Itachi said quietly.

"He just joined for tonight because his father said it would be best for him to experience real missions. On a night like this, people are bound to go out of control. Some spies are going to sneak through our walls to gather information because it will be easy to move around; with many intoxicated by alcohol, this will be a good time for Itachi to learn the kinds of people that are there and learn more about what is right and wrong…"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before responding. "A learning experience," he said. "You must be ecstatic to be able to participate in something like that."

"Shouldn't you wish to join us as well? You will be able to understand the moral responsibility we have as people and be able to differentiate between what is wrong or right. Given your ignorance, it is safe to assume you ignored all those kind of lessons when they were teaching them to you in your clan…" Itachi said to Naruto.

"Military Police is for the Uchiha… besides; I wish to just observe from here…"

"You should come with us. Fugaku-sama said it was okay if you joined us. It is just for tonight anyway. You will be able to observe things from a closer angle, and intervene where you have to. We will be dealing with civilians – they aren't people you can't handle," Shisui intervened in a serious tone. "It will be a good inexperience that will teach you what must be done by good people and the energy we must put to protect innocent people and this village."

Naruto felt like he had demons running rampant inside his head. This was all just a pain and an echo that wouldn't go away. Where were the days he truly felt compelled to just ignore everything and still not be bothered by it? Ah, how Naruto missed those days.

"Your sister is going to grow up in this village and this world that surrounds us, don't you want to see the kind of world it is? If it corrupted, would not wish to correct it so that your sister can live in a safe place?"

Naruto turned to face Itachi with a smile, eyes closed. "That is not very nice, Itachi…"

"It may not be, but it is the truth and you have to see it," Itachi said firmly. "If you ignore it, you will only regret it when something bad happens."

Naruto looked back into the streets of the village silently.

"Looks like it is settled then," Shisui said smiling. "Come you two, I know a good place where we can start patrolling…"

 **Forest of Death**

Naruto was strolling through the forest of the death – or so they called it. Naruto really didn't get where the name came from. The place didn't stink of death. Sure at first he'd been frightened a bit coming here when it was dark; there were sounds that just sent chills down his spine and things that just made his hair stand, but now that he has grown used to it, he no longer felt anything. He could even say that he was at home while being in the forest. It was not scary, but just the quiet place he could get some training done.

Perhaps he wasn't the one to say the place didn't stink like death. After all, he didn't know anything about death. He had seen people being swatted away by the Kyuubi. He had seen people with looks of dread, but he had never seen anyone die in front of him. A part of his insane self, wanted to see what death really looked like.

Was it really the beast that people made it out to be or was it just something adults used to scare children away? In his young life, he had come to learn that adults really liked to use mind tricks in order to get the children to behave. Well, Uzumaki didn't fall for such tricks. Then again, he'd heard very few because he never actually listened to most adults when they speak. It was mostly nonsense that had no use to him.

The festival was over with. Perhaps Naruto could say that he'd enjoyed a bit of his life since that fateful day. But things were over. He had to return to work and do his dues. Training was part of his life he couldn't throw away, no matter. There were eyes that were staring at him and a shadow he had to overshadow.

Naruto's movements were brought to a complete halt when he sensed something in the change in the air currency. Naruto widened his eyes when a man appeared out of the trees, jumping at him. The look on the man's eyes was just frightening. He seemed crazed; perhaps he had no sanity to speak of. But that was not what made it possible for the man to wrap his large hands in Naruto's hands.

The man had simply been too fast for Naruto to react, given the surprise attack and the fact that the redhead had little chance in reacting quicker than a seasoned shinobi.

Naruto struggled to breathe as the man lifted him up into the air, both his hands, trying to pry off the hands that were sucking the air out of his lungs. His legs kicked and kicked as he tried to free himself from the strong hold.

He may be an ignorant child, but he knew a prank when he saw one. This man was serious about trying to kill him. He knew his father was hated by his enemies and that some wouldn't waste the chance if it was presented to kill the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto had known this. But he hadn't expected it to happen.

"Konoha is becoming lax in its security…" the man said with a grin on his face. "I never thought that the Intel could be right…"

The unknown assailant had received a tip from someone in the village about this little boy. It was said that the redhead usually ventured around this parts of the forest on his own without anyone watching him. The price hadn't been hefty even so.

"The Yondaime Hokage is known for his kindness… I question that though – his actions during the Third Shinobi World war were not actions of a kind man. Nevertheless, I think I will use you for ransom…" the rumbled before shaking his head. "It's unlikely that the village would fall to its knees over just an academy boy, even if that boy is the Hokage's son. The leader always puts the village first…"

The man paused, and held Naruto with just one hand while his right took out a Kunai. Naruto hissed as the kunai cut through his right cheek, drawing out blood. The man licked the blood, and smiled maliciously. "Tastes good," he said before letting go of the redhead.

As Naruto was about to hit the ground, the man suddenly twisted and slammed a brutal kick into the chest of the redhead. When the kick connected with his chest, Naruto felt the air in his lungs escape as he gasped for air before coughing up blood as the kick sent him crashing into a tree. Naruto cried as his back crashed into the tree in brutal fashion.

"We lost our loved ones during the war, I think it is only fair if the Yondaime loses his son as well…" the man said menacingly.

Naruto was on his butt, his hands clutching his chest in pain. Something may have been broken when the man kicked him. He was sure of it. He didn't mind his aching back or the blood leaking out of his mouth, his chest hurt more.

More worrying was the beat of his heart. He was afraid. The man looked serious. This was pain he was feeling and the man was going to kill him. There was no other way he could look at this. The man wanted to kill him all because he was the Yondaime Hokages son.

Was this it? Had he not swore that he wouldn't find himself in this kind of situation unless he was going to die? He wasn't about to die, not yet; he still had many years to live. He had yet to become the greatest. He had yet to achieve something. This was reality and Naruto didn't like it. He rejected it. He'd sworn that he would never lose again. This was defeat. It was unacceptable. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't it.

He'd vowed to himself.

He'd sworn that he would never be pathetic again.

He'd sworn that he would never face defeat.

He'd sworn that he would never face humiliation again.

What was this? What was this? Another defeat? Was he a loser? He was a winner! He was the kid who would rise up from the shadows of the Yondaime Hokage and any shinobi who was a great. He couldn't go out like this. Never. Never. Not in this life time; not when there was still breath in his body. Uzumaki Naruto was a fighter.

There were so many thoughts going inside Naruto's head that he went down to his knees, whispering things while the rampant thoughts made is head ache, so much that he had to clutch it while trembling violently.

What was happening inside his head was a voice telling him that he was pathetic and weak and for that reason, he was going to die.

Naruto was denying that, saying; no no no no no no no no no no…

"Oi, brat, what's wrong with you?" His attacker questioned, walking over to the redhead. "Are you that afraid of dying? Well, any kid would be in this situation…"

The moment the man reached him, and grabbed the redhead by his head, trying to get him to face him, a maximum of six chakra chains burst forth, catching the man by surprise. The chains pierced through the man's abdomen, lifting him up into the air, while ripping him apart. His screems echoed through the forest in a resounding voice. Perhaps what made it worse were the flames that were lit in all the chains inside his body. They were burning him… to be more literal, they were melting his insides.

Naruto looked up to the man who was above him. As he did so, the crimson liquid known as blood gushed all over to his head, rolling down on his face until it was painted in the red mask like his hair. Naruto' eyes were wide as he looked at the now silent man. Something slapped his face. It was not blood, and it came from the man's gut.

His body went cold as his eyes and the chains dispersed. As they did, the man fell into Naruto. The redhead didn't make a sound. He remained still under the heavy body. His body was frozen, his mind numb.

Did he..?

Four Anbu dropped around the two a few seconds later. "Shit. We late…" One of them cursed looking at the scene.

"Is he okay?" Another asked fearfully, looking at the wide-eyed redhead.

There was a tense moment because they knew if something had happened to Naruto, it would be war. Slowly, one of the Anbu kneeled down and peeled off the man on top of Naruto. He suppressed the edge to swallow hard when he saw the state of the dead man as he focused on Naruto. There was a sigh of relief when he found the redhead to be okay.

"He is okay," the masked Anbu said, "physically… at least. We better take him to the hospital and someone go inform Hokage-sama!"

 **End of chapter**

 **The scene between Naruto and Fugaku may seem different – well in Naruto's case; he seems a bit mature – that is because I actually wrote it last year. It was supposed to be in the first chapter, but I ended up doing things differently.**

 **I never had the intension of making a stupid Naruto. I have noticed someone saying Naruto shouldn't be better than Itachi at something and that he actually made the barrier he trains within. Honestly, reading that pissed me off. I was like 'oh fuck this.' The reason is that when Naruto was talking to Azumi he says something about her assuring him that the barrier would hold no matter what was happening outside and Danzo later stated that it was Azumi who created it not Naruto. So when someone says Naruto created the barrier and criticizes me for it, it pisses me off.**

 **Itachi is a genius. That has never been questioned but is there something special with his fire element? Fuck no. but there is something special with Naruto's. Fugaku has hinted this in more than one occasion. If his fire is like a bloodline, you still expect Itachi to be better because he is a genius? Screw that logic. If you're going to criticize my work, at least read it instead of just browsing then say shit.**

If I have offended anyone, I apologize. My purpose is just to get the message through. I normally ignore this. This isn't my first story after all. I just got pissed off, like really. It just shows that some readers are more than happy to say this is shit without even understanding what is going on.

Forgive my language as well. I swear I don't usually have these words dancing at the tip of my tongue. My writings are proof of that as well.

And for everyone who is following this story, thank you for still sticking to it even after this, really.

The Omnipresent Sage will post chapter 6 on the fourth next month.

The Omnipresent Sage


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Konoha Hospital**

Minato was pacing around in the waiting room of the hospital as the doctors did their checks on Naruto. Kushina was with him in the pacing. Both parents were seriously worried for their son's health. The Anbu had said he as okay, but it was hard to tell because the redhead had been unresponsive and there had been blood all over his body. Only medics could be able to fully ascertain if he was really okay or not.

The Sandaime Hokage had a worried look on his face as well. But unlike the two parents, he was sitting down calmly, being able to control his emotions better. At this time, the Sandaime felt like he was the adult here and the two were just children. Well, he could understand, this was their elder son. And for him to experience this kind of thing at this age was really disturbing. He hadn't thought that that someone would actually sneak into the village and find Naruto alone.

Naruto's movements were not known to the villagers. The redhead was hardly present in the streets of the village when he went about his to his training ground. Only Anbu actually knew about it and a few others because Naruto was secretive about it. For the information to have leaked outside meant that there was someone from the inside who had leaked the Intel to provoke a reaction. The Sandaime hadn't thought that things would move this quickly though.

"Minato-kun," the Sandaime Hokage called a bit firmly to get Minato's attention. "Pacing around will not solve anything. You have to calm down and allow the doctors to do their work. You will only tire yourself." He paused turning to the mother. "You too, Kushina-chan."

The redhead Uzumaki turned to face the Sandaime with a look on her face. "Don't tell me to calm down Sarutobi. My son is in there and I don't really know what is happening. I will not calm down!"

Minato placed a warm hand on Kushina. "No need to shout Kushina," he said softly. "This is the hospital…"

"So?"

Minato blinked twice. He hadn't expected that from Kushina. The Yondaime smiled nervously when Kushina stared at him, waiting for a response. "Well..."

The Sandaime sighed but wisely chose not to say anything in fear that it would only infuriate the woman. An infuriated Kushina was not someone the Sandaime wished to deal with; it wouldn't be good for his health.

They didn't wait longer because the doctor came out of the room. She didn't have the look of someone carrying bad news, which was a relief to everyone. "You can come in now…"

Kushina pushed the woman aside as she rushed into the room. Her son was lying on the bed, cleaned of all the blood that had been all over him. But she wasn't relieved when she saw the look on his eyes. He seemed just dead. He didn't even seem to recognize her or even look at her to say that he could see her or sense her.

She wanted to cry, but chose not to in front of her son.

"He is still in shock, but physically, he is alright. There was just a minor cut on his cheek. It will heal. But we would like to keep him here for another day just so we can observe him. We can't really release him while he is like that."

The Sandaime Hokage seemed to have been the one who was listening to the woman. "Has he responded to attempts for communication?"

The doctor shook her head. "No."

The Third nodded. At least his life was not in danger, he thought. It would have been truly bad news if the redhead had suffered physically and was wounded mortally. Their reaction to this would be measurable. It was bitterly laughable that he was concerned about physical health instead of mental health. Flesh wounds could heal, but some mental wounds could not heal.

This experience would stay with Naruto for the rest of his life. The Third was certain of it. The old man left his thoughts and sadly looked at Kushina.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Kushina asked warmly, her hands over Naruto. The boy didn't respond. His unblinking eyes just continued staring at the empty space in front of him.

"Minato," the Sandaime said in a stern tone. "Let us leave Kushina. Naruto is not in mortal danger. For now, we are not needed here. We need to solve this matter now…"

It was a pain to the old man to even be saying something like that given the situation, but with Naruto not in danger, Minato was needed somewhere. There were other matters that needed to be handled. If the boy had been in mortal danger, he would be more than willing to allow the parents to deal with it while he saw to the village. But there was no danger and Minato was needed to make strong decisions for the village.

Kushina snapped towards the Sandaime. "I want the bastard who tried to harm my son. I will be responsible for administering punishment."

Minato smiled nervously. Kushina hadn't been told that the man was already dead. She didn't know that Naruto had actually killed someone. She was just briefed of a few details. Not that she had listened to anything further as she stopped listening when she was informed that her son was in the hospital.

"I will do what I can," Minato said before disappearing along with the Sandaime Hokage.

They appeared in the office were they were welcomed by Fugaku and three Anbu. "Tell me what is going on," the Sandaime demanded as Minato took his seat behind his desk, looking worn out as if he'd been doing some heavy physicals.

"That man belonged to Iwagakure. At least that is what his headband tells us. We don't know anything further than that, but we can confirm that he was alone. We did a clean sweep with the Anbu and found nothing. Inoichi is busy with his head to find out more details…" Fugaku said.

The Uchiha wasn't overly disappointed that something like this had happened. He had no doubt that Naruto would survive. The redhead was strong after all and this would only strengthen his resolve to train harder and grow stronger.

The Sandaime frowned. "I doubt that this was something that Onoki authorized."

"Likely," one of the Anbu said. "The shinobi wasn't that strong; might have been Chunnin or high Chunnin at best. Given that he was alone, I can agree with that thought. It's likely that he acted on his own or was being manipulated by someone with knowledge about certain things."

"I suspect the latter to be the likely scenario," the Third said calmly.

"This will be treated as an S-rank secret. And Naruto will be taken away from the hospital by morning. We can't have the villagers knowing about this. If they find out, they will demand action," Minato said calmly. "How was he even able to know where Naruto trained?"

"That is something I was wondering about myself," The Sandaime said. "Someone high ranked must have leaked the information to a nobody because he/she didn't want Naruto hurt, but to provoke an action from us." The Third said.

If he had still been Hokage, his former teammates would have been all over him demanding that he take immediate action against Iwagakure. The fact that the man had been wearing an Iwa's headband meant that Onoki was responsible for his actions because he was his subordinate. Demands would be forced to be made, but the Third hoped things would go smoothly this time. He didn't want anything to provoke war, not when they still had the wounds of the previous war.

Three Shinobi world wars were enough for one old man. He had seen enough. He couldn't survive the forth. Konoha had just gone through a rampage from the Kyuubi, wasn't it enough?

"Could it be him?" Minato asked.

"If it is him we won't find anything inside the man's head," The Sandaime said with a frown on his lips. "But if we do find evidence; he will have to be brought to account. This is treason at best."

The Anbu nodded, "We will look for more answers, and we would like to have Military Police cooperation as well," the man said looking at Fugaku.

"You have it."

Just when the words left the Uchiha's mouth, Inoichi appeared in the office in a puff of smoke. He seemed panicked a bit. "Something wrong?"

The man nodded. "He is really from Iwagakure, and was manipulated by someone. Someone did tell him about Naruto's movements and when to strike. When I tried to find out who it was, his mind blew up…"

"No answers then," Minato said flatly. "Either way, we must inform Onoki about this. It must be done discreetly as well. We don't want anything happen-"

Minato was cut off when Danzo burst into the office. "I heard what happened and I know it was Iwa shinobi. A stern action has to be taken to make sure something like this doesn't happen… again."

'Sure doesn't waste time and still informed as always,' Fugaku thought. He turned away from the others leaving. He didn't want to be here. He was sure if he stayed longer with Danzo here, he would kill the man.

Seriously

"Hokages, excuse me…" Fugaku said, already on his way out.

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the man but refrained from saying anything. Yes, he had the protection of his forces, but it would be stupid to try to piss off the man. Fugaku wasn't an idiot either and he commanded the entire Uchiha army with an iron fist. Those bloody Uchiha's couldn't go against him, no matter how hard Danzo tried; they were loyal to their powerful leader.

"You're quick to catch the wind of everything happening in the village as always, Danzo," Minato said, leaning against his chair, his eyes dancing around the man's form. Really, if he had something to do with the incident, Minato wouldn't stand in the way if Kushina wanted to rip him apart for putting her son into harm's way.

"I have my means…" Danzo said quietly. "It is such a disappointment that the Anbu allowed for this to happen. It doesn't say much about our security. If a man was able to get into the village and manage to get his hands on one of Konoha's brightest prospects… it must mean our security is lacking…"

"What would you suggest we do then, Danzo?" Sarutobi said, withdrawing his pipe from his robes. He really needed one, especially with Danzo playing it like this. The nerve of his former teammate. Hiruzen had to give it to him though; he wouldn't have shown his face at this time. Not when things just happened.

"It would be best if some of my men are permitted to move freely around the village as it is apparent that Anbu and the Military Police Force are not enough," Danzo stated calmly. "My men are best at anything they do and they would never allow something like this to happen."

"Really," Minato said slowly. "So, if I were to task your men into finding out who leaked the information about Naruto's activities, your men would give the result in… let us just say two days at most. I mean real credible information."

"And if they do?"

Minato shrugged. "I will know that they are effective and next time there is a task that needs to done, I will not hesitate to call on them to do things for me…" Minato said. "But of course if they don't and if the information happens to be falsified, they give me someone who is framed, I believe that they are incompetent and may be tempted to disband them and have them Join the Jonin roaster."

Danzo's eyes narrowed slightly. Even if he got someone framed for the task and made it look as if the man was the real culprit without Minato discovering it, he wouldn't get what he wanted. Neither of the two were willing to give in. It was rather a surprise that Minato could be so strong even when his son was in the hospital.

But it was not a bad thing; if there was such, this was a good surprise.

Danzo was happy to know that Minato would not allow petty things such as emotions to stand in the way of his duties as Hokage. The man had shown himself to be soft in the past. The seat of Hokage needed someone who could make strong decisions. It was refreshing to see that the child was growing up. So, this was not a total loss after all.

"My men will only be called if Military Police fail to do their jobs and I don't think that Fugaku will appreciate me taking his job from him. It will be best to allow the Uchiha and Anbu to redeem themselves…" Danzo put in a reasonable argument that neither Hokages could disagree with. "I do hope that a decision will be made on this matter though. We cannot let something like this go unpunished. Young Naruto could be our future Hokage and if we allowed attacks against him to go unpunished, enemies will take advantage of us and think that we have weakened. With what is happening outside, we cannot allow other villages to think that."

That said; Danzo turned around to leave.

"I never thought you'd say something about young Naruto," the Sandaime Hokage said with narrowed eyes.

"He isn't like the others. There is something special about his eyes and this incident will only strengthen him further. That is if it doesn't break him," Danzo said while standing at the door. He turned to face the two Hokages. "It would be a big disappointment if this breaks him."

The war hawk walked away after saying those words.

The Sandaime let out a bitter chuckle. "Still shrewd as ever," he said with a shake of his head. "That man never ceases to amaze me. I think if Tobirama sensei had given him the reigns as the Third Hokage, he would have subdued the other Hidden Villages and made himself ruler of the Elemental Nations."

Minato looked at the Sandaime for a moment before looking at the door that had closed when Danzo walked away. "Good thing you were there and were stronger than him…" the Yondaime said to his predecessor.

Sarutobi nodded. "You should go back to your son…" he said. "I will finish things here…"

Minato nodded thankfully before disappearing in a flash of yellow. The Sandaime looked at the Anbu and Inoichi. "You're dismissed. But don't forget, this is an S-rank secret. No one outside of this room and in the investigation must know, understood?"

"Hai!"

The professor went on to take the seat Minato had vacated and held his pipe for a moment before putting it back between his lips and looked up into the ceiling. He let loose of a cloud of smoke as he drifted into the back of his head, trying to think of a way to go around things.

 **Hospital**

When Minato appeared at the hospital, he found Kushina holding her son's left hand, trying to talk but there was no reaction from Naruto. The blond smiled sadly as he placed both his hands on Kushina's shoulders.

"Still no word?"

Kushina shook her head.

"It will be alright, Kushina. He will speak to us," the yellow flash said warmly. "Let us take him with us. We still have Karin at home," Minato said softly.

 **The Following Day**

Yoshino walked into Naruto's room and found Azumi sitting beside him, trying to get him to eat, but the redhead didn't open his mouth to eat. The old woman frowned at the scene. Really, it was sad to see the boy like this. He had always appeared strong and someone who could, take on everything. Then again, killing someone and having their guts spill over your face wasn't just anything. Even some shinobi would have nightmares over it.

The woman stood beside Azumi and spoke. "Still not moving?"

"He is," Azumi said. "Just won't say anything and he doesn't want to eat. I stayed with him all night along with his mother and he did sleep, only for a short while. Didn't seem to be having nightmares though."

"I see," Yoshino said. "I may have been hard on him, but this is the last thing I would have wished for him. Have you seen anyone this young kill anyone?"

Azumi shook her head. "No. I have just read about it. I never thought that Naruto-sama would have his hands bloodied at this stage. He has yet to even become a shinobi," Azumi said in a sad tired tone.

"It is unfortunate," Yoshino said. "But he is a tough kid. He will be fine in a few days. Perhaps even tomorrow… this will change everything though and you will have a tough job on your hands. Can you do it?"

"Anything for Naruto-sama."

Yoshino nodded and took the small bowel containing soft porridge from Azumi and gave the teen a stern look. "Go wash yourself and get some rest. I will feed him. Don't make me repeat myself, girl."

Azumi quickly walked away from the old woman.

Yoshino stared at Naruto impassively. "What, not going to give that unnerving smile of yours?" she said to the redhead.

Naruto said nothing.

"Is it that old game in which I speak and you ignore me, huh?" Yoshino said quietly. "Well I'm used to it. Now, open your mouth so that I can feed you."

Naruto didn't respond.

"I know you don't like me, but what I do is for your sake. I want you to be prepared for the future. My presence is the only thing that can make you wake up quicker anyway. You hate me after all. So for me to get out of your sight sooner, you have to open your mouth and eat," Yoshino said. Naruto still said nothing and Yoshino grew impatient with the redhead.

"Open your mind or I swear I will release my chakra chains, open your mouth with them and shove this whole bowel down your throat!"

It took a minute, but Naruto's eyes turned to the old man, cold and just lifeless. He then looked away.

Yoshino smiled, "This is good progress. I will stay with you and by tomorrow you will be out of your bed, talking like you usually do."

 **Later that Day**

Itachi was holding Sasuke on his hands, with Shisui on his right side as he stood beside Naruto's bed. "Sasuke, this is my friend, Naruto. He is going through some difficult time right now…" Itachi said to his younger brother.

Shisui just shook his head. "I never thought I'd see Naruto like this though," he said looking at the redhead.

"He did say that the Kyuubi rampage hadn't been anything damaging to him even though he saw it with his own eyes" Itachi said. "Perhaps all those emotions he has been bottling up finally exploded inside."

"Maybe," Shisui said. "Or he could be just ignoring us. He does like doing that. This does give him a good excuse to ignore everyone and still get away with it. Well, at least that is what crossed your father's mind."

Itachi blinked, the thought had never crossed his mind. Naruto had always looked strong. Nothing ever seemed to get to him. So it wasn't that ridiculous to think he would go that far. Hell, it was even believable. If the redhead suddenly got up from the bed and says I have been just taking a break from this world, Itachi wouldn't look at him skeptically. He would believe it.

Itachi looked at Shisui when he felt something; the elder Uchiha had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing him; your father's orders. The Sharingan can be very compelling. I'm just going to force him to deal with what he has to deal with…" the elder Uchiha looked at Itachi reassuringly. "Don't worry; I'm not trying to manipulate him or doing anything harm. This is just a technique your father taught me."

Uc **hiha Compound**

With Sasuke put to sleep and Shisui back home, Itachi went up to face his father to ask him about what his friend did to Naruto. He wanted to know about it. Of course that also revealed that his father knew more about the Mangekyo Sharingan than he let on. Itachi didn't underestimate his father's control over the doujutsu – it was a known fact that the Uchiha clan head was a master of the eyes, hence the moniker; Fugaku of the wicked eye.

The Mangekyo was another subject that his father rarely ventured into. Perhaps it was because of the needed sacrifices that one had to go through in order to awaken the final stage of the Sharingan. But that was a part that his father had yet to display. As far as he knew, his father didn't have the Mangekyo and the only person who had it was Shisui – which was why his friend was respect amongst his peers.

The Uchiha head clan was working at Military Police HQ, away from home. Itachi greeted his father calmly before sitting down. "There will be a clan meeting tomorrow morning. You have to attend it despite not being a shinobi yet. You're my heir and have already awakened the Sharingan. It is time you started attending them. Shisui has been attending them for some time now."

Fugaku was first to speak before Itachi could say anything on the matter that had brought him here. He was always curious about those clan meetings… they were always held in a secret place. He knew because his father had shown him. As the man said, he was the heir of the Uchiha clan.

"Hai, father," Itachi said to his father with a nod.

"How did it go with Naruto?"

"He is still not speaking," Itachi fell silent after that, trying to find a good away to ask the question without sounding like he was being suspicious of his father; in all truth he wasn't, just curious. "What did Shisui do, really?"

"There is a level in ones psych that the Sharingan is able to enter. You know the Yamanaka's abilities, yes?" Itachi nodded – he had been told about them. "It can act in similar ways, but not as effective. Nevertheless, when people retreat into their mind, it is because they don't want to face the real world, so they will rather stay up in this part of their psych."

"Was it the same with Naruto?"

"I can't say but Shisui did have a conversation with Naruto…" Fugaku said. "It is not that he didn't want to deal with the real world. He was merely thinking about things, and what he had done. Frightened of what he had done, yes he was, but he was okay. I had Shisui tell him that he did what he in order to survive. If he hadn't done what he did, he would have been killed."

Itachi nodded. It was understandable. If Naruto wasn't in the outside, then he had to be in the inside and the Sharingan was used to bypass that gap that made it impossible for anyone from reaching him. The Sharingan was truly a powerful doujutsu. There was a lot more that it could do with so much potential.

Itachi couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so that he could get to work on the Doujutsu. He wanted to master it.

"Will he be okay, then?"

Fugaku nodded. "He should be up and running by tomorrow morning," the elder Uchiha said. "Shisui did force him to sleep with his Sharingan… right?"

Itachi nodded.

"Good," Fugaku said. "Is there anything else? I have a couple of reports I must hand over to Minato by tomorrow."

"It can wait," Itachi said as he stood up. He excused himself and left the presence of his father, heading back home.

 **The following Day**

"Good morning, mother," Naruto greeted his mother with a smile.

The mug on Kushina's hands fell down the floor as she rushed over to her son. Screw the thought that he shouldn't be looking so happy and healthy. She didn't question anything about him. She was just happy that he had woken up and was talking to her. That was what she was looking for.

Kushina rushed over to Naruto and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, with tears falling down her cheeks. "Naruto… I'm so happy you are okay…"

Naruto awkwardly hugged back his mother. But complained a moment later when it became harder to breathe. "I can't breathe, mother."

Kushina let go and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just happy that you're back to the living world. Karin-chan will be happy to see her elder brother again. She has really missed seeing your smiling face."

Naruto just smiled. "I'm sure she has…"

Kushina looked at Naruto curiously, "Are really okay, Naruto? Do you want to talk about it? I was a kunoichi myself so I know how to handle this…"

Naruto was honest with his mother. "I'm not really sure," he said. "I don't want to talk though. What happened happened. I protected myself from being killed. What I need right now, is a large meal. I'm feeling rather hungry."

"I'm sure Teuchi has already opened. I can buy you all the bowls you like…" she offered with a smile.

"I will take it," the redhead said.

"Let me go take Karin…we'll go with her. I can't leave her…" Kushina said rushing away from Naruto to take Karin.

As soon as Kushina disappeared, Naruto lost is smile as he walked towards the exit. His bloody chains had killed someone. He had felt the taste of blood with his tongue and had seen the insides of a man. That was the experience. He had won that battle of death. He was alive because he was a winner. If he hadn't done anything, he would've been killed a loser without even realizing his dreams. Such a reality couldn't be accepted.

This was the real world; the world that awaited him when he does become a shinobi. Naruto wasn't going to quit. He couldn't allow his sister to experience such things that he experienced. Besides, he still had a dream to achieve. He still had to become the greatest shinobi to have ever lived, first surpassing his father, and then the rest could come.

But curse that bloody Sharingan. It left bitterness in him knowing that the damn doujutsu could poke into his head. The rumors about the doujutsu being able to control people was true. Naruto could understand was always suspicious about the Uchihas.

But of course it didn't mean he was going to follow same bath.

Naruto's smile returned when his mother came calling for him thinking he had gone ahead of her. "I was just getting some fresh air, mother," Naruto said to his mother.

Kushina nodded and handed Karin to Naruto. She noticed that he had hesitated to do it. His hands had been shaking when he did it. But he seemed to adjust himself after a few moments and looked at his younger sister with a different smile.

"Hello sister… miss me?"

The little girl smiled as she held out her small hand. Naruto continued smiling. He was happy that she was able to recognize him now. It had been a bitter pill to shallow when she hadn't been able to recognize him a while ago. But now because he regularly held her, she could recognize him at any time.

"Come on Naruto…" Kushina said, pushing Naruto so that they could make their way out of the compound towards Icharaku Ramen and help Naruto feast to satisfy his hunger.

The three silently made their way into the streets of the Hidden Leaf, fending off the villagers who wanted to see the little Karin. Since she was brought out during her birthday, the villagers had grown fond of her. A few were calling little princess.

Despite his ignorance, Naruto noticed that no one seemed to be giving him any look of curiosity and asking him if he was alright. That led him to a conclusion; the incident had been made a secret as Shisui said the day before. Well, that didn't surprise him at all. It was better this way. He didn't want people knowing that he was already murderer.

The moment they reached the ramen, a smiling Minato was waiting for them. Probably left work when he was informed his family was out in the streets with Naruto holding Karin. It was truly a truly remarkable how things change. Some time ago, his father wouldn't have left his responsibilities just to see him. But now the man had run away from work the moment he heard that he was up and running.

Well, he could only assume people were worried.

When Naruto reached the ramen stand, Minato picked him up from the ground, with Karin still on his hands. It was really a foreign feeling that touched his chest when the man did that while smiling. When was the last time his father had picked him up like that? He'd forgotten how it had made him happy back then. Perhaps now it didn't excite him as it did back then, but it was good to see his father so happy that he was alright.

People had really been worried.

"I'm so happy you are speaking and walking again. I was really beginning to worry that you'd lost your voice…" Minato said as he put Naruto on the ground. Really, he had thought of taking the redhead to Inoichi to get him to see if the redhead was willing to talk.

Naruto handed the girl in his hands over to his father as he hopped on a stool before responding. "It's good to be back in the real world as well…. There were so many things to process and consider. The ignorant Uzumaki never thought such would happen…"

Minato waited until Teuchi walked away after taking the orders. "I'm really sorry Naruto. I should have protected you. I'm your father. I should have protected you by all means. You shouldn't have gone through that. I know it happened because of m-"

"Father," Naruto said in a firm tone, yet smiling. "There is no need to apologize… and I don't really want to have any mind shattering thoughts right now… I want to eat and have happy thoughts…"

Minato smiled sadly and nodded in understanding. "Since I'm here, I may as well eat something," the Yondaime said.

 **A couple of hours later**

The Sandaime Hokage looked at Naruto with a small smile on his face. About an hour ago, Minato had had Naruto taken in for a psychological evaluation but they said he was okay, and had answered all questions asked him.

"I hope they didn't ask anything uncomfortable," the Sandaime said to Naruto.

The redhead shook his head. "It was alright," he said.

"I'm glad," the Sandaime Hokage said calmly. "You don't mind if I ask you some questions, do you? It is about that night."

Naruto just stared at the Sandaime for a moment before shaking his head. No word left his lips.

"Tell me what happened… only if you can. I don't wish for you to relieve a disturbing nightmare that someone your age shouldn't have to experience, but only you can fill in us on what actually happened," The third Hokage said a bit apologetically.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, and closed his eyes. When he did open them, it was only partial that the Sandaime couldn't even see them. He kept it like that as he responded in calm words. "I was on my way to training and the man just appeared out of nowhere. He assaulted me and when I thought I was going to die, my chains just burst out and then it happened…"

It was disturbing. Yes, sure the event itself was disturbing. That was no scene Naruto should experience at his age. But that wasn't what the Sandaime Hokage thought to be disturbing. What was disturbing was the part where he didn't feel any emotion from Naruto's tone and he couldn't get a read on the redhead's expression. He realized he had put that look so that he couldn't be read.

So it was official, not everything was alright with Naruto.

But the fact that those people who had evaluated Naruto said he was okay led to many questions. What would've been truly frightening would be if the redhead had been smiling when he said those words.

"How are you dealing with it?"

"How am I supposed to deal with it?"

The Sandaime blinked. There had been emotion when Naruto asked. He seemed genially curious about how to deal with it; the Sandaime Hokage believed that and gave the redhead a warm smile. He stood up and gave Naruto his right hand.

"Come on; allow me to show you something. Perhaps you will understand how to deal with this… I hope you do…"

The two disappeared and appeared atop of the Hokage Monument. Naruto raised an eye brow. He had been thinking that the old man was thinking of taking him some place secret or any other place he didn't know. He didn't say anything though. He just dimly looked at the village bellow as the Sandaime began speaking.

"For the Third Shinobi War to end, your father had to kill many people. Yes, your father has killed. So have i. that is the life of a shinobi; the life you're going to grow into. This village would have been in ruins if it hadn't been for your father. The fact that he could kill an army on his own in less than two minutes made our opponents realize that if they continued fighting, they would only be fighting death. And so they accepted the peace treaty I had been trying to have them sign. Many shinobi have killed as well because there is something they must protect. This village is standing because some people fought and yes, there was bloodshed.

This is not the kind of a world I wish for. I do wish for a world where people can be able to talk to solve things rather than resorting to bloodshed. But as things stand, that world is out of reach and at my old age, there is little I can do.

"My former student Orochimaru was kidnapping children from around the village, experimenting on them. Many of them died. So many parents lost their children because of him. Yet, when I was faced with him, I couldn't stop him. I let him go. The correct thing I should have done was to kill him. And do you know what, Naruto? I regret not having killed him."

Naruto seemed to think about it. He tilted his head to the side, scratching his temple as he worked hard to think. "Why?" he finally said.

"Because I know right now many more people are suffering because of him. He is killing more people and making more parents suffer losses for his own wicked ways," Hiruzen said bitterly.

The bitterness was not lost to Naruto.

"Sometimes to stop bad things from happening, we must do what must be done. I should have killed Orochimaru to stop people from suffering. Perhaps someone would miss him, but he is the kind of person who shouldn't be allowed to live amongst society," the Sandaime paused for a moment to allow Naruto to digest what he'd said. "This village has to be protected. Our own lives have to be protected, because they are precious. We must uphold the moral responsibility and scorn amoral actions. For this village to survive, for us to live peacefully, we must do is right and what must be done."

Naruto sat down. This was all too much to remain standing while listening. He looked confused for a couple of moments before asking. "What is this moral responsibility you people always speak about? I have been taught the right and wrong by both Shisui and Itachi… what is the responsibility towards it?"

The professor smiled as he followed Naruto's example by sitting down. "I guess this is as any good chance to teach you this. Listen carefully though, or you might miss something…"

 **Later  
Uzumaki Compound**

Minato walked towards his special training ground in the Uzumaki compound and found Naruto kicking and punching a dummy. He chose to observe the redhead tire himself out while training. This way, he could see what was wrong with his style and how good his son had become with Taijutsu. This was actually the first time he was seeing his son 'fighting.' There only times they met in the training ground was when they were both trying to learn how to infuse an element into their Rasengan.

Creating a jutsu with what Naruto hadn't been really easy as the redhead had thought it would be. Minato had been happy that his son had an idea similar to his. But to make it work, he had taught Naruto the Rasengan. With the help of clones, his son learned it quickly and they began to work on putting elemental chakra into their jutsu; he was infusing wind while Naruto infused fire. They were making progress.

Naruto finally took notice of his father and turned to the man with a tired look on his face. Minato beat the redhead to the first words. "I thought you'd never use this training ground for this kind of training."

Minato flinched when Naruto gave his response. "With what happened in the forest of death, I'd rather not go back there alone. For now, I will do things on my own here… no one can disturb me anyway, and its safe."

"It is," Minato said. "Between you and Itachi, who is fast?"

"Itachi," Naruto said.

"Thought as much." Minato said calmly. "What are you really doing with Fugaku?"

"Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. He does teach me a bit of taijutsu, but he doesn't do much because he said his style wouldn't suit me and it was only for Uchihas."

Minato nodded. "Understandable," he said. "You're slow; too slow. You need to increase your speed to have more fluidity when you fight. Without speed, you cannot make a move without your opponent seeing it. One of the reason I have been successful as a shinobi is that I have been able to make moves without any shinobi realizing it… all owed to my speed."

Naruto stared at his father for a few moments. He had really suppressed all urges to learn from his father. But now he could see that he had been just stupid. He was looking at things the wrong way. There was so much that he could learn from his father without even copying his moves.

"A day ago I was wondering if I could really surpass you. You are a shinobi ranked flee on sight in the bingo books. I wonder, can I surpass that? You're an excellent shinobi all-round and the mind you possess… I envy it."

Minato walked closer to Naruto and kneeled in front of him. "If there is someone who can surpass me, it is you. You're my son, after all. I believe that you can do it. We are all different and have something unique about us. Find that something special about you and you will do great things."

Naruto nodded. "There are so many powerful people out there. I never actually took things seriously, I've come to realize that there are truly powerful people and that I still have a long way to go to cover the gap," Naruto said.

"Who have you discovered to be strong?"

"Fugaku," Naruto said a bit seriously. "Even Itachi has admitted that no matter how strong he becomes, he wouldn't want to fight his father…"

"He is really strong. There are only a handful of shinobi who can actually match him. Within the head clans, he is actually the strongest and if it hadn't been for the politics that surrounded the Uchiha clan, he may have been become Hokage," Minato explained, knowing that his son probably didn't know about this information.

"Uchihas can easily become powerful, huh?"

Minato nodded. "But just because you're not Uchiha and don't have the Sharingan doesn't mean that you can't be strong. Look at the Sandaime Hokage? He had no bloodline, and yet during his prime years, he had no rival. It all depends on how far you are willing to take it. If you have the will and determination to succeed, you will," the Yondaime smiled. "But you have all that don't you, son?"

Naruto nodded.

"If you need help, I can help you increase your speed and improve your taijutsu. Aside from the Hiraishin, my natural speed is also great…"

Naruto looked up for a moment thinking over things. "I'd like it if you could," he said with a smile.

Minato's smile widened as he retrieved his special kunai from his pouch and handed it to Naruto. "This is the Hiraishin kunai. If you are facing trouble and need me, just throw it to the ground and I'll be there for you."

Naruto pocketed the kunai with a smile.

"We can begin with that training now. But after today, I will create a schedule on when we will meet. Due to my duties, we can't meet every day," Minato said to which Naruto nodded in understanding. Minato then slapped seals on Naruto's legs, and hands. When he did the ones in the hands, Naruto fell down on his face due to the weight they possessed.

Minato laughed as he helped Naruto get up. "Weight seals," he explained. "Create a clone and go to what you were doing; throwing kicks and punches so that you can grow used to the weights. When you can move freely, I will increase the weights. Eventually you will see the difference…"

Naruto looked confused for a few moments but he didn't ask anything from his father. He merely turned away from the man and carried his heavy body towards the dummy he had been smacking around. He got the feeling that once he got used to the weights, his body would grow lighter or perhaps he would be able to carry it a lot easier.

Minato turned to the clone. "I will begin taijutsu after you get used to that weight. For now, I want to teach you the Body Flicker Technique. Once you become fast enough, the body flicker will enhance your speed greatly and give you free flow of movements."

 **Weeks Later**

 **Hokage Office**

Takada walked into the Hokage's office with a smile on his face. He was a happy man. It was rare that one got to teach a genius like Uchiha Itachi and someone unique as Naruto was: the latter may not have been paying attention to his lessons and may have ignored most things that happened in his class, but when it was asked who the boy's sensei was, people would point at him; they would look at him as the sensei who sat with the students in his class and taught them on a daily basis.

He was aware that his classes may not have done much for the two and that it was their own efforts that saw them become what they have become. The two were truly on a level beyond other students and would be on this level even without him. He had no say in their development event though he was their sensei. Well, he had taught Naruto something useful and the redhead had even thanked him for it.

That was the lesson that he should take advantage of the resources available to him and learn quickly as he was privileged student who was from a prestigious clan.

"Hokage-sama," the man greeted the famed Hokage as he entered the office – with two files on his hands.

"Takaka-san," Minato said to the academy teacher with a small smile on his face. "Is it that time of the year already?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," The man responded with a nod.

Minato nodded and told the man to sit down, which he did gratefully. "What is the good and bad news of the academy?"

It was around that time of the year when the man would be giving him some good and bad news on the academy, for the whole year. Minato was sure there wouldn't be any bad news this year. The academy had been fairly managed and they had managed to keep things tight with the recent war having just walked past them. They wanted the younger generation to grow up healthy and not burdened by the thought of another war occurring in their backyard.

Minato was beginning to think that they would not be able to shield the younger ones for much longer though. Things were beginning to look tight and one mistake from someone, things would go out of control. Konoha would always to try to talk things out. His village would not be the one to start the fighting this time. The history pointed many damning fingers in the Hidden Leaf and Minato couldn't hide from that dark history.

Well, he had the Sandaime Hokage in his corner to support him and take the lead in negotiations should things come to that point.

"There is no bad news from the academy this year, Hokage-sama," Takada said smiling. "Many parents were happy with our choice to leave the war out of our curriculum this year. Nobody really wanted their kids to be exposed to such cruelty. The Kyuubi rampage strengthened the need to think more positively," the man explained.

Minato nodded. Some people hadn't been happy though. People like Danzo and the former advisors to the Hokage had been displeased. They thought the Kyuubi rampaged emphasised the need for the kids to be trained harsher under the War and emergency act. They wanted the next generation to be ready for war at any times. But the Sandaime had stood firm along with him in that they would not be making the same mistakes as they did in the past and there was no need to rob children of their childhoods.

Well, things had worked out for the better. It pleased him more importantly. The villagers children childhoods were not stolen. Under and war and emergency act, They would have been forced to enter the academy at the age of five and go through intense training in the hands of seasoned Jonins rather than the current roaster of teachers at the academy.

The other parents were happy as well. Perhaps the choice had even improved his ratings amongst the villagers. Some had been skeptical when the Sandaime Hokage chose him as the Yondaime Hokage. But things had improved after the Third World War and the people had loved him as their hero.

"That is something to smile about," Minato said to the man. "What is the good news then..?"

Takada considered his options for a moment before speaking as he handed Minato the files on his hands. "Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto: I grant them my approval to take the special exam and graduate from the academy. There is nothing the academy can teach them anymore. Keeping them there would be only holding them back. For their development, I think it is best to allow them to graduate."

Minato frowned, inwardly, but outside he let out a smile. "Your best students?"

The academy teacher shook his head. "No offence meant, Hokage-sama, but Itachi was my best student. Naruto was almost impossible to deal with. He didn't listen at class, and actually went as far as to 'forget' doing homework. If anything, he was the worst student, but I cannot take anything from his grades; he was excellent.

Perhaps the lack of focus was because things were easy and that he wasn't learning anything from classes. Still the same could be said about Itachi, but he listened in class, did his home works and helped others when asked. Of course the two had a share of enemies, but they handled things well. Still, I would say the award for best student goes to Itachi because of his attitude."

What he failed to mention was that after the incident that resulted in the redhead killing someone, Naruto had become a bit withdrawn and sometimes hadn't shown up in class.

Minato seemed amused. "Naruto was like that, huh?" the Hokage said. "Thank you, Takada-san. I will look at this and make a decision before end week. If I decide they should take the exam, I will have them do it here in my office. I don't think there is a need for them to do it though. They will just ace it. Their stats say that much. But for formalities we might go through it."

Takada nodded. "I would be happy to see them make their families proud," the man said as he stood up and he really didn't want to spend another year with Naruto in his class. The redhead was a bad influence to other students and hard to deal with.

"I will make sure I make a decision that will be good for their development," Minato said as the academy teacher walked away from his office.

Once the man was out, Minato's frown came out of play. He really didn't want to make a choice on Naruto. Fugaku would be more than happy that his son would be leaving the academy to do things freely and become a shinobi. The man wanted his son to grow as soon as possible. Well, he had the interests of his clan at heart. And it didn't look like Itachi was against the fast-tracked growth.

Minato held out his right hand and an Anbu appeared out of nowhere. "Get me Uchiha Fugaku… request his presence. Tell him it is a matter of importance."

The Anbu said nothing; he merely nodded and disappeared in the same way he appeared.

Minato had to think about what he was going to do with Naruto. He couldn't allow his son to go out there, not now. He was still young; too young to be leaving the village's gates. He needed the boy remain inside the village until he grew up a bit.

The Yondaime Hokage understood that Naruto had already lost his innocence because of that incident. Thinking about it made him fume. He had failed to protect his son. What kind of a father was he? His son had gone through that experience under his watch, when he had hundreds of Anbu under his command.

He had failed both Rin and Obito and now it was Naruto.

Even so, He couldn't allow his son be exposed to more cruelty of the Shinobi world any time soon. He needed his son to regain his happiness while inside this village before going out there to face the world. For now, Naruto had to remain in the village. He didn't care if Naruto had to hate him for it. This was what a parent could do for his son.

Minato looked up as a surprised Fugaku appeared within the office along with the Anbu. Minato dismissed the Anbu before Fugaku spoke.

"It must be urgent for you to actually summon me," Fugaku said. He hadn't been summoned, he knew that. But he didn't think that the Anbu would have left easily when given the command by the Hokage, even when the masked man knew who he was dealing with.

"No need to give me that look," Minato said to Fugaku with a wave of his right hand. He then placed both his hands on his desk and stared at the Uchiha straight into his eyes. "I was given a report from the academy; your son and mine are no longer suitable for the shinobi academy. The academy is too small for them."

Fugaku smiled. "Finally," he said. "I have been waiting for this. Now my son will no longer have anything limiting his growth. He can save all his efforts for his training rather than the academy. At this stage, the academy has no use for him. It is just a waste of time…"

That was something that Itachi had come short of saying, but Naruto didn't have such preservations. He had said it out loud. Of course, the Uchiha clan head wasn't going to say it to Minato at this time. The man was probably stuck trying to figure out what to do with Naruto's case. He was sure without doubt that Naruto wouldn't want to return to the academy.

That aside, Fugaku was truly glad that he would be able to take Itachi out of the village once more. His son needed to mature his Sharingan and follow the examples of Shisui. He already had a plan on how to get Itachi's Sharingan to evolve like Shisui's so it was best that he leave the academy before something like that happens.

"So you have no objections with Itachi leaving the academy so far," Minato stated calmly. He had expected it. Perhaps the hopeful side of him had wished that the man would say Itachi could still spend one more year at the academy. That would of course make things easier for Naruto and the choice he was about to make.

"Did you expect anything else?"

Minato shook his head. "Itachi will get his exam in a week. I will decide on which team I will place him next year when I have the time to look at all teams. This December and beginning January, you can have him to yourself."

Fugaku didn't smile at that. It didn't make him a happy man. He wanted to be the one to groom Itachi not the other way around. There was no other better teacher for his son other than him and he was hoping that Minato would see what he truly wanted on that matter. They usually had an understanding on most things but of course not everything.

"I'd hoped that you would be willing to allow Itachi be in my care," Fugaku said calmly, with an expressionless look on his face.

Really, nothing would please him more. But he also understood that Minato had a responsibility and as a Hokage, the only choice he had to take was assign Itachi to a team under a Jonin. Everyone else expected that, no one would object to it. What people would call favouritism would be if he was allowed to keep Itachi to himself. Even so, Fugaku hoped the Hokage would come to a compromise with him.

"No, that cannot happen, Fugaku," Minato said in a very Hokage tone. "Once Itachi graduates, he will become a shinobi of Konoha. Rank aside, all shinobi answer to me and there will be no exception to that rule."

Minato was dead serious about this, Fugaku realized. "At least give him a sensei that will be good for him."

"You don't need to tell me that," Minato said. "When I make team placements, I must consider all facts. His development isn't the only issue I must consider. Depending on which side I think is best, I will make a decision."

Fugaku frowned. He knew from that that Itachi wasn't going to get a sensei who would be stronger enough for his standards. But there was really nothing he could do about it. Minato was the Hokage and he was still a Jonin of Konoha despite all his other positions.

"It isn't that I want to make things difficult for you Fugaku. You must understand where your village stands with the villagers. You don't want things to seem like you are influencing my decisions…" Minato said.

Fugaku could have no complains with that said. He understood the situation better than anyone. "If people start thinking that we are influencing you, they might think that we are controlling you with the Sharingan," he said. That really left a bitter taste in his mouth. "It doesn't have to be true for people to take it seriously. And within a few days, my clan will be getting nasty eyes."

Minato nodded. "This is why sometimes I must take decisions that are not favourable to you. You can't always have your way," the Hokage said. "The Sharingans power will always be subject to suspicion but we can limit that and show the village that you're trustworthy."

Fugaku sighed. He wasn't going to get what he wanted. "Well, it isn't like he will be spending all day in the team. I will still have my time with him…" Fugaku said in a resigned tone. "What about Naruto?"

"He won't be leaving the village any time soon. This is why I will not allow him any team. However, I have a request from you…"

"What?"

"Allow Naruto into the Military Police Force. It will confine him in the village and still won't stand in his way for development."

Fugaku stared at Minato for a few moments before responding. "You do understand what you're asking me, right?"

Minato nodded. "I will handle all questions for the other clan heads and the Uzumaki might be displeased but they will see reason. Before anything, Naruto is my son and no one will be telling me what is best for him when I can see the truth before my eyes…" the Yondaime Hokage said seriously.

"I don't know," Fugaku said a bit purposefully. "I will be breaking tradition…"

"Really? It wouldn't be for the first time that Naruto does Military Police Force duty. Your clan respects you. They left Kakashi alone because you spoke, and if you have them see reason, they will listen to you."

"You're not giving me anything," the Military Police Force head said with a shake of his head. "I'd thought you'd make a promise of something…"

Minato smiled. "This isn't something that you haven't thought about before. Besides, I can still get Naruto into a team and keep him Genin for the next five years, but sooth his soul by having experienced Shinobi, take their time to teach him while he isn't with his team…"

"Fine," Fugaku said. "The thought did cross my mind," he said. "I will see to it, and this will give me a chance to observe him closely."

Minato smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Fugaku merely nodded and walked away. With the man gone, Minato called an Anbu once again. He had the Anbu find Naruto and bring him to him. It took a few minutes, but the Anbu did return his eldest child and Minato braced himself when his eyes met with his son's.

"I did not disturb you, did I?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Listen Naruto: I know you have been having a lot to deal with in the past couple of months, but I have received a report and a recommendation from your sensei that both you and Itachi be allowed to take the special graduation exam. As a Hokage, this is good news and as a father, I'm really proud of you. But I don't want you to leave the academy just yet."

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"I think you're still too young and for a father, I think it is only best you remain at the academy for just one more year. After that, I won't get in your way. I just need you to rediscover yourself once more before entering into the shinobi world."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine father and I would really be happy if you allow me to take the special exam."

Besides, he only sent a clone to the academy. Yes some days he did go himself, but he didn't want to be regarded as an academy brat anymore. He knew that Itachi would be allowed to branch out. His father was only saying this to him because he still saw him as a little kid who still needed to be protected and that incident had really shocked the man to the core. His father had apologized so many times for failing to protect him, but Naruto wasn't going to allow the man to stand in the way of his rise. He needed to leave the academy in order to grow up.

If he remained at the academy, he would be left behind by Itachi. The Uchiha would rank up quickly and become a light that would overshadow him – the academy student. Naruto couldn't have that. He needed to leave the academy. One more at that place and he would lose it.

Minato smiled sadly. "Would you hate me if you denied you the chance?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "Maybe I would, but I would rather you didn't. I would be at most displeased that I wouldn't want to live in the same roof as you."

Minato's sad smile turned into a frown. Naruto was saying he would leave home. That was the last thing Minato wanted. He didn't know what he would do if Naruto left the Uzumaki Compound. Kushina would be heart broken.

"And if you did, I don't think I would feel compelled to go back to the academy. It was my choice to go and I think it will be my choice if I decide I no longer wish to go."

This was the response that Minato had expected from his son. He sighed. Well, he had tried and there was really no other choice. "You will take the exam with Itachi, but you will not be assigned to a team like Itachi. You will however, be drafted to the Military Police Force's roaster until I decide otherwise. Your growth will not be stunted but you will not be allowed to leave the village until I think you're strong enough."

Naruto's frown deepened and he stared at his father. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Minato got up from his chair and walked up to Naruto. He kneeled down on the side of his son and looked at him sadly. "Naruto, you are my son. You cannot run away from that. Because of my sins, people will be looking to harm you as that man tried to do. I could not forgive myself and Kushina would not be the same person if I allowed you to go out of the village where there are people who want to kill you. You must first be ready. Strong enough before you can leave. Do you understand this, Naruto?"

It would be a blatant lie if Naruto said he couldn't see where the man was coming from. But there was something inside of him that told him to ignore logic and rationality. Minato was his father and what he had said was right. The man had even fallen short of telling him that the only reason he wasn't killed or kidnaped in that incident was because he had caught the man by surprise. The man had been expecting an academy student, not a brat who could manifest chakra chains.

His life would be in constant danger if he was out there in the village. Naruto understood that. He understood that he needed to be a lot stronger if he was going to defend himself. He knew he still had a lot to do in order to reach the level of the likes of Shisui. There was still a lot more to do. Nevertheless, this didn't make this any easy to take in.

His father was only doing this for him and Naruto understood it. Perhaps if it had been two months ago, he wouldn't have thought of it this way. He would have remained ignorant and say his father was standing in his way.

Naruto closed his eyes and looked at his father once again; he smiled and turned away from the man. He left the office without saying a word. There was nothing really he could say to his father and he hoped the man could understand as he was also expecting him to understand the situation before him.

Minato allowed Naruto to walk away without saying anything. He went back to his chair behind his desk and sat comfortably before speaking. "You can come out now, Jiraiya-sensei."

The Legendary Toad Sage jumped through the open window and took his rightful position, smiling at his former student. "When did you notice I was here?"

"I'm not a kid anymore sensei. I'm a Kage level shinobi, sensing you at this position isn't a difficult thing," Minato said to the Toad Sage. "I'm glad you're back though. It has been rather long since we last spoke. How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Surviving," Minato said, looking at his former sensei.

"He has grown, huh?" Jiraiya said of Naruto. The last time the Sannin saw the redhead was a year ago, but the boy seemed to have grown like it has been years since he last saw him. Well, with what he was getting, it was to be expected.

"Yes, a bit too quick for my liking. But he is okay. He isn't like how Kakashi was when he was younger," Minato managed to smile about that. "Though, I do worry about his mental health."

He did have the redhead go through a psychological evaluation, but they said there was nothing wrong with him. Naruto would still go through another one to see if he is fit to become a shinobi. Minato had hoped that they would find something wrong. He could have understood that. But when they said was wrong, he thought that evaluation was wrong. Naruto had killed someone. He had gone through some stages that showed it had affected him greatly, but Minato had expected it to bother him for months.

Jiraiya smiled sadly. "I read your report. It was unfortunate that he had to go through that at his age," the Sannin said. "Considering that he was a bright and happy kid before the Kyuubi incident, I'd say it was really unfortunate. But it happened. We just have to guide him…" he paused, grinning slightly. "I think you handled that well though, and I do agree with your choice."

Naruto had already lost his innocence, but outside wouldn't rob him of that, it would take his life. There was no rational argument that one could give to challenge Minato's choice. The only occasion Naruto was supposed to leave the village was when he was with seasoned shinobi who could protect themselves and him against the dangers.

"I just hope he doesn't end up hating me for it," Minato said sadly.

"He won't," Jiraiya said firmly. "Maybe I can have a crack at him during the days I will be in the village. Have you talked to him about the Toad contract?"

Minato shook his head. "Not my place. You're the contract holder. If anyone has to do it, it is you. I have no objections over it though," the Yondaime said. "Have you found anything about Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya frowned. "No," he said. "I can't find him anywhere. His tracks are well covered, but I will eventually find him." The Sannin said firmly. "We will talk other matters later… I have to talk to sensei and hit the hot springs later on."

Minato shook his head as the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **As promised, the chapter has been updated. Chapter seven will be posted next week Thursday. I can even go as far as to add that for this month, you can expect a chapter on Thursdays.**

 **What can I say about the reviews? There was one that made me laugh though; about Naruto being retarded. I think I will have to agree with it, not fully though. He does have his moments.**

 **In any case, thanks for the reviews… I don't think I missed a question…**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

 **Training Ground**

Minato has always wanted to train Naruto. It had been fun when they were doing it in the two months before things changed, he had enjoyed it, but since he made that choice, things were a little different. Naruto only saw him for training and that was it. It was as if the redhead no longer lived in the Uzumaki compound. That incident had also changed Naruto in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine but he knew that there was something different. Perhaps he had just been in denial to accept that killing someone had actually had an effect on Naruto.

A part of him had truly hoped that there would be no change in his son, but he was seeing it now that it was all just wishful thinking. He was making it as if he was living in the ideal world were kami granted all wishes made by the righteous and pure. But this was the shinobi world; a world were reality was quick to remind any fool who thought all dreams were possible with a cold slap to the face.

Minato had expected things to change with Naruto since the denied him the chance to become a full-fledged shinobi. As things stood, Itachi was going to rise up in ranks while gaining more experiences in the outside world. Naruto would remain a genin and would not experience the outside until he was truly ready to face it.

But it was for his own good. It was better to have a son who isn't fond of him than a dead son. At least this way, he was able to see his son every day and he was able to protect him. Naruto needed to become stronger in order to face Elemental Nations. Minato would not stop giving everything he could to help his son grow stronger to protect himself.

At this point he had no choice.

"Again," Minato said to Naruto.

Naruto stared at his father for a few moments; he calmed his breathing and took a stance with both his hands holding kunais. He looked at his father once again; the man looked calm, and ready for anything. He had yet to take a defensive stance just waiting for him to make a move.

The redhead took off in the fastest speed he could muster. As his feet touched the ground in his run, Naruto held both kunais firmly. He charged straight on because that was he had been instructed to do. The moment both his feet landed a foot away from his father, the man jumped back slightly.

Naruto bent down slightly before pushing chakra into his legs; he took off from the ground like a bullet, propelled further by the chakra he put in his feet to increase his speed. He quickly reached his father just above the ground before the man could land in the ground.

Minato showed no surprise; he merely smiled as Naruto swung his right hand towards his father's face with the kunai still on his right hand. The kunai whizzed past his father's forehead as the man leaned back slightly while still being carried by the momentum of his small jump. Naruto twisted around, while still in air as his father landed on the ground. As he faced his father once more, he threw the kunai on his left hand towards the man's forehead.

Minato sidestepped the projectile easily enough and looked at Naruto calmly as he landed on the ground.

"Again," Minato said once more.

Instead of allowing Naruto to attack, he went in straight at Naruto. The redhead showed his surprise when the Yondaime Hokage's left foot landed on the ground just away from him, with his right in the air, being swung towards the side of his head on his left side.

Naruto ducked under the kick by crouching down and tried to sweep his father off the ground. Minato reacted by stretching his right hand towards Naruto. Once his right hand touched Naruto's head, he used the redhead as balance to lift his feet off the ground and flipped to the other side, landing behind Naruto.

Naruto twisted around clockwise to face his father and as he did, he found a kunai waiting for him. He raised his hands up in surrendering.

The kunai Minato held was twisted on his fingers for a few seconds before he put it back on his pouch. The man folded his hands across chest and started speaking. "You're becoming used to the weights. They don't seem to hold you back anymore."

"I have been using them for some time now," Naruto said. "I'm usually doing physical excises all the time to adapt to the weight. Once my muscles adjust to moving around with the weights, it becomes easy to learn walking around with them."

Minato nodded. "I won't increase your current weight. You will learn to move around with those weights. We have only been increasing the weights once you have adjusted but now we have to move to the next step of deactivating the weights and having you learn to control your speed."

Naruto simply nodded.

"You need to learn to fight without depending too much on chakra to increase your speed Naruto. Using chakra as you did you boost your jump consumes your chakra and it isn't necessary. You don't have an eternal supply of chakra…" Minato said strongly. "How many clones can you make it once?"

"Depends on how much chakra I put into them. Since I wish for my clones to last for hours while using chakra, I cannot make too many. I usually limit them from 10 to 17 so that I can handle the influx of memories. Any more than that and I start to feel the effects. I think I have grown used to these seventeen that I no longer feel it when I use them. Perhaps my chakra is growing," Naruto said in thought. "Either way, I realize that I do not have it in abundance. This is why I obsessed over perfect control so that I don't waste any was a priority."

Minato nodded. "Your reflexes are good. We still need to work on your speed and taijutsu when you are not using those chakra chains to complement it."

Naruto frowned. "That is my style of fighting. It works for me and I don't see any need to learn to fight without using them."

"I'll admit that your style is really impressive and unique. Your use of those chains is unique and I think that once you learn finer control over them and using them in conjunction with flames, you will create your own perfect defence," Minato said with a smile.

Naruto's defence solution was truly remarkable. Minato had no doubt it would become the perfect defence. Those chakra chains weren't the ones to be broken by humans and if the Kyuubi was unable to break them, what human could? Naruto counted on that strength to create a shield around himself that couldn't be penetrated by anything. He learned a simple barrier to help supplement the cover as well.

But there was one problem with the defence: once it was active, Naruto couldn't attack freely. Ninjutsu he couldn't do. So he was stuck with just Kenjutsu and taijutsu. That meant he was reduced to just fighting someone at a close range. A long range opponent wouldn't do him favours. But of course it didn't mean that the redhead would be at a disadvantage. If his opponent couldn't penetrate his defence then he was safe.

"Defence isn't everything Naruto. There will be a time when attacking is the only option," Minato said strongly. "You don't have an ace in your pockets. As a shinobi, you must always have an ace in case everything else fails. Your ability should be your ace. You don't have to use it carelessly in every battle. I only use the Hiraishin when I have to. When I am facing someone who can't match my normal speed, I don't have to use it.

Not every opponent you will face will be so strong that you need to use that ability. You have other abilities that you can learn to grow in. A normal taijutsu style that is complemented by speed, fluid movements and flexibility will still make you a tough opponent."

Naruto listened carefully before he sighed. "Fine," he said calmly. "The Uchihas use their Sharingan when they think that an opponent cannot be beaten with these blind eyes."

Minato laughed, "You really these eyes are blind, huh? Well, compared to the Sharingan and the Byakugan you can say that," the Yondaime Hokage said with a shake of his head. "You're going to be surrounded by the Uchihas, how are you can to handle it when you're not very fond of their doujutsu?"

"With a smile," Naruto said but lacked the said smile. "I don't actually hate the Sharingan. I just think it gives the Uchihas an unfair advantage, but then again, when has life been fair?"

"When you take it by the horns," Minato said calmly. "We are going to play a game of tag. I will be running and you will have to catch me. I will limit my movements around here. However, you have to take one step to get to me through the use of the body flicker technique. I must not see you running, and I will be teleporting to different locations."

Minato took out his special kunai. " **Multiple Kage Kunai no Jutsu** ," he did a hand seals and multiplied the kunai and threw them around the training ground. "I can only maintain these many for a few minutes so we will have to be quick. I will be teleporting around the kunais and when I flash to a kunai, you have to come to me. Remember, I won't wait for you to come at me.

This won't train your speed only. It will train your eyes to be able to follow movements. You won't have to depend on your eyes only, but your senses as well and if you can predict which kunai I will teleport to, you can try that," the man added with a smile.

He disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared in a kunai that was imbedded behind him. "This will also make you learn the body flicker without the use of hand signs and you will be quick at it as I am," Minato said. "Now, let us start."

He disappeared in a flash of yellow once again.

Five minutes later

Naruto was lying on the ground on his back, breathing heavily. He was damn tired. The continuous use of chakra and rushing around added with the other work he had been doing before this game of tag had worn him out. Not to mention that he had a session with Fugaku during day and with that man, it was always something taxing.

Minato walked up to Naruto and sat down beside him, "We will do this until you're able to tag me," the man said.

"It's not fair," Naruto said with his eyes closed. "This is just high speed movement and you're teleporting. I can't tag you like that. If you were also using the same technique, it would be fair and I have weights on me."

"Don't complain" Minato said with a smile. "I was giving you a few seconds before moving to another kunai."

"And I have to locate you and try to cover the distance between us in those seconds. It will take years before I can even come close. Next time let us give it five seconds at least."

"Fine," Minato said. "I'm surprised though. Normally you'd just try until you can't anymore before making complains."

"I'm feeling a bit down to be doing the extreme," Naruto said calmly. "And two sessions with two different people is proving to be too much for me. Besides, I know my limits now."

Minato nodded. "Naruto," he started in a quiet tone. "Do you really not hate me? Your mother is worried, and so am I. I know it's not fair to you, but I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'd never forgive myself if I sent you out of the village and something happens to you."

Naruto didn't respond.

Minato looked at Naruto to see if the redhead was sleeping or just ignoring him. He smiled sadly when it appeared that the redhead was sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and harmless.

Even though Minato had a difficult time accepting it, Naruto had some frightening looks at some times. There were times one could catch him staring into the space ahead with a blank look on his face. Fugaku said the blank look was something that Naruto did a bit too often when it training. Then again, Itachi usually wore a stoic mask as well, and Fugaku as well. Those two wouldn't be worried, but Minato worried.

Naruto had yet to actually talk to anyone fully about that incident. There were issues that he didn't talk about and Minato really wished the boy could talk. If he had the heart, he would have sealed those memories the night it happened. But he knew it would only fix things temporarily and over time, those memories would resurface and Naruto would have to deal with it.

"Yoshino is going to come down here one day to complain about the use of the lights and the electricity demands," Kushina said walking over to father and son with Karin held in her hands.

It was night and the entire training ground was lit up with bright lights that made it seem like it was clear day. The lights demanded much electricity. Yoshino wasn't the one who paid the bills, but she was the one who would complain. It was true that it was denting their pockets but not that much for someone to complain about.

"You'd explain things to her so that she can see reason," Minato said as he stood up. He picked up Naruto and placed him on his back before looking at his wife. "I think today I was a little rough on him."

"It is necessary, isn't it?"

Minato nodded, "We might not have wished this kind of life for Naruto, but we can't change what has happened, we just have to work on hard to secure the future," Minato smiled. "And I'm sure Naruto would want to be strong so that he can protect his younger sister. At least one of them has to enjoy a normal life."

"Yes," Kushina said with a nod. "Karin-chan will have to reach at least genin before returning to the clan to handle matters."

"Naruto can play a game of politics with other had clans but his ignorance and lack of interest in these matters means that Karin will have to step in to take in some matters. Naruto does have the perfect poker face, but he focuses more on being shinobi, he won't have too much time to handle clan business," Minato smiled. "On the bright side of things, it will save Karin from the cruel world of the Shinobi world."

"Too much is placed on Naruto's shoulders, though," Kushina said with a sad look on her face. "He had looked so happy that day. No one thought that it would change like that just after two days."

"It has happened," Minato said firmly. "We just have to be parents to our children. We cannot make the same mistake twice."

 **The Following Day**

 **Hokage Monument**

It was strange that he didn't feel at least happy about holding a headband on his hand. The kids at the academy would have been jumping up and down in joy at holding this metal plate that showed loyalty and allegiance, but Naruto felt indifferent just holding it. As expected, he had passed the graduation exam along with Itachi and they had been given their headbands to prove that they had become shinobis of Konoha.

Itachi could smile because he would start working hard to protect Konoha. That has been his dream along with Shisui. The Uchiha would be ecstatic, inwardly of course. Wearing a headband was every aspiring shinobis dream and for Itachi it had become a reality. But Naruto wasn't going anywhere. He was going to remain stuck in the village handling less dangerous things while Itachi enjoyed the life of a shinobi.

"Are you that displeased with what life has brought before you?" Itachi asked, seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto said in a quiet tone. "My life has been forced to take turns because of situations I had no control over. At one point I even became religious and started praying, but that changed nothing. So many things happened that I cannot control and most are not working in my favour."

He was beginning to think that perhaps that god he'd prayed to had heard him but had not responded and had become infuriated with him because he had given him the middle finger. He couldn't be faulted for doing it though. The damn god hadn't been responding to his prayers and he was still a kid. Weren't kids supposed to get all their wishes come true? But for him there has been nothing like that. Since that day, it seems that nothing pleasant was going to happen.

It was even outrageous when he compared the current life to the previous life when he got all he wanted and lived in joy. There were things such as fate that were brought into the conversation. Naruto cursed such a thing. He wouldn't allow some invisible force to dictate the course of his life. He would find for his freedom and grab it with both his hands and never let go.

That was the dream at least.

"This is life, Naruto," Itachi said in a firm tone. "Instead of fighting this reality, you should embrace it and try to twist it to your liking. Some things we cannot change, but we can make the best of some situations to suit ourselves."

Naruto turned to look at Itachi – who already had his forehead protector wrapped around his forehead. "Make the best out of it, huh?"

Naruto wasn't even sure what the Uchiha meant by that. He wasn't going to ask nevertheless. It was something that needed to be investigated; he would search for the answers later on. Besides, he had Azumi; she was more knowledgeable in life than he was and she had been taught so many things. Some of which he has taught him and he had ignored.

It was ironic and somewhat of a slap in the face that the things he had ignored back then were needed because they could help him. He had said ignorance was bliss, but it wasn't bliss now. He needed to know in order to survive. The Sandaime had been right, some situations are handled better because of the knowledge we have. When we know nothing, we become clueless and overwhelmed by the mountains we face.

Harsh lessons, it was turning out to be. If he had known it would be like this, then he would have learned. Then again, no one really knows the future. Harsh lessons again. There was a saying that people learn the best with experiences. He was learning with his experiences alright. It was difficult, but he was learning.

Naruto focused on Itachi once more as the Uchiha explained what he meant. "Instead of hating and fighting this position you're in, you should look at the positives."

"I might be blind because I haven't been seeing any positives," Naruto said, his eyes no longer at Itachi but at the village below.

"That is because you have a lot to deal with at the moment," Itachi said. "When we are burdened, we sometimes fail to see the truth even if it is before us. It is especially worse for you because you often choose to turn a blind eye on a lot of things that occur around you."

"Apparently," Naruto said. "Will you enlighten this blind fool, Itachi?"

The Uchiha furrowed his brows at that. That was the first time he ever heard Naruto refer himself to such and the weird thing was that he had smiled when he said that. Itachi shook his head. He shouldn't read too much into the masks Naruto had on his face. The truth was that nobody actually knew what Naruto was thinking inside his head. He always hid his thoughts and at times what he was saying and what his face was saying could be two different things. The dilemma was which one to pick.

Itachi had learned to just take Naruto's words. The redhead didn't do too much sarcasm.

"The first and most important thing is that you get to live. Because of troubles outside the increased load of missions being done by Anbu, your father can't have a squad of Anbu protecting you at all times if you want to go outside the village. Even so, there is no doubt that you can be fully protected. He doesn't want to risk his man when the situation can be avoided."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. "My life, huh?" Was there anything more important than being alive? If he was dead, he was dead. He would cease to exist in this world and his sister would never grow to know him. That would be disappointing.

"To be alive means you can live to fight another day," Itachi said strongly. "You have been given a chance to train and become strong while still confined in this village. It doesn't mean you won't become strong because you have been restricted. You have been growing strong without even being outside the village."

"My development isn't an issue. As ignorant as I am, I know that my development will not be stunted by this," Naruto said in a calm tone. "I am receiving training from your father and my father. It is helping me become stronger. I feel we won't get much time to train together at day though."

"We will make time," Itachi said strongly. "Well, that is if our duties do not get in the way," the Uchiha added knowing full well that once he entered into the shinobi world, he would be busy. If not doing missions, he would be training. "One more thing is that you will get to do missions with the Police Force. The villagers will be seeing you every day. They will be seeing Uzumaki Naruto working hard to keep the peace in the streets."

"What are you getting at?"

"You want to be great isn't it?" Naruto nodded firmly. "This is your start. Be great in the Military Police Force and the villagers will acknowledge you. They will acknowledge Uzumaki Naruto. This will be your first time. Once you leave the streets, you will have the foundation and when you disappear off to missions, the villagers will be asking, where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

After Itachi finished speaking, Naruto seemed to think for a moment before he burst out laughing. Although the hollow laugh had hit Itachi, the Uchiha didn't a reaction to it. Once Naruto was calm, he turned to face Itachi once again, smiling, and his eyes closed, "You're rather good at this manipulation game, Itachi."

"Not the intension but I'm just trying to have you see the bright side of things. What I have said is the truth. There are no lies and it all depends on you whether you take it or not. Either way, your situation will not change," Itachi responded stoically.

Naruto's eyes partially opened as he stared at Itachi for a few moments. "Next year you will be assigned to a team when others graduate and after that, you will grow as a Shinobi. From Genin it will be Chunin, then Jonin… what then?"

"When I am eligible, I am thinking of joining the Anbu," Itachi said. "Their motto of protecting the village from the shadows without receiving praise for it interests me. And my father said it would be best if I go that way."

"I see," Naruto said. "Looks like I will be in your shadow for a while," the redhead said. "Even after the Chunin exams come, after some time, my father will not allow me to enter because if I enter and gain promotion, he will be forced to release me and since the exams are open to the Elemental Nations, it will reveal my skills to everyone."

"That will be a danger," Itachi said. "I imagine it would represent a major threat if other nations start thinking that there will be another Yellow Flash. You understand what that jutsu makes your father, right? Imagine if you also had it in your arsenal. One Hiraishin is already one flee on sight, a second one would be a disaster. Your father annihilated an army of one thousand by himself using the jutsu, when we add you into the scenario, no army will be safe. They will just have to send you two and armies will retreat.

Other nations cannot bear that thought. They will try by all means to stop it from happening. It would be better for them to start a war they can win than allow another yellow flash to rise. People are willing to do anything. As you are now, you cannot do much; this is why you must become stronger in order to stand by your father to protect what must be protected."

Naruto fully opened his eyes before speaking. "I didn't ask you to open a whole lot of scriptures," he said in a flat tone. "But I do see your point."

"I'm glad you do," Itachi said.

"Yet it still bothers me that I will have to wait…" Naruto said calmly. "I'm going home to do some reading. When are we supposed to meet?"

"In three hours… 16H00," Itachi said.

Naruto nodded and waved his left hand. "I will see you then," he said walking away.

Itachi couldn't help but frown slightly as Naruto walked away from the Monument. Since the incident, Naruto has really been a bit too focused on his training more than anything. He didn't engage in those kind of talks he normally did with Shisui. It wasn't to say that the morals the redhead had gained were now a memory. It was just that priorities had changed once again. Then again, the redhead had said he was selfish. It shouldn't really surprise him.

"The young ones grow a bit too quickly these days," Jiraiya said as he walked up to Itachi. Seeing the Uchiha became somewhat guarded, the Sannin merely smiled. "Have no fears," he said waving his right hand.

The Sannin looked at Uchiha careful, taking in every feature of the black haired. Well, there was no doubt that he was Fugaku's son, if that look was anything to go by. Just looking at the boy's eyes, Jiraiya could tell a few things. That didn't mean that he could actually read the Uchiha. The boy had a blank look on his face – it seemed to come with most Uchihas as a package.

"How long have you been watching, Jiraiya-sama," Itachi asked the man as his eyes looked back at the village.

"Oh, what makes you think that I have been watching you two?" Jiraiya asked, his tone filled with mild curiosity.

"It isn't a coincident that you chose to appear just after Naruto left," the Uchiha stated calmly. "You were watching us. Perhaps Naruto was the interest. You're the one who trained his father; one would assume you'd take interest in him as well."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as Itachi spoke. He shook his head, smiling slightly. "I am interested in you as well. The old man speaks highly of you… admittedly more than he does of Naruto. Skills aside, he says you have a great personality and nobody actually knows what goes on in Naruto's head these days."

Itachi was not surprised by that. The Sandaime has praised both him and Shisui regularly while expressing his concern over Naruto's attitude. The old man has given them a mission to shed some light into Naruto's life. Not that the redhead was clouded in darkness, but he didn't see things in the way that they did, which was a problem.

"Nothing evil is going inside his head," Itachi said of Naruto. "I have no doubt about that. Naruto may be indifferent towards a lot of things, but he isn't the type to be plotting things. In what he has gone through, he has not had any dark thoughts that can make me fear for anything. I have listened to him speak and watched his movements."

Well, his sanity was something that one had to worry about. But the streets would teach Naruto some valuable lessons about life and dealing with people as well as learning some kindness. He would have to be kind to the villagers when doing his job. Civilian life can be said as peaceful. Perhaps the job would give him some peace of heart and mind. His training would still be going on and he has already killed, there won't be much that he will be missing.

"But that doesn't mean is a good person," Jiraiya pointed out.

Itachi shook his head. "Perhaps my father and I are the ones who understand him better than anyone," Itachi said.

Jiraiya raised an eye brow at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"When Naruto speaks of his training, he doesn't say months, but he says years. This is because of the use of his clones. Technically, it has been months, but the experience has been years. Every day, Naruto's mind has to process information from at least ten clones. Given his age, it is a little too much if he is doing it every day. There is a lot in his mind. It's logical to conclude that as he sorts the memories of his clones inside his head that has influenced his life as well. He deals with things inside his rather than expressing them."

"That is a unique way to look into things," Jiraiya said in thought.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto looked up from the scroll he was reading as a man walked up to him; a stranger in the Uzumaki Compound, it was a rare sight to see. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he saw someone here unless they were a clan head. The Sandaime Hokage wasn't even a frequent visitor to the clan. The old man came to use the Library though. Of course not every section was available to him; especially the ones that were written by the Uzumaki.

Clan secrets

Since it was still day and he needed to sharpen his skills in Fuinjutsu, he was in the training ground, going through some notes he had done with the help of Azumi. She was more experienced in the sealing department than him and it was best to get some training done. That old hag had informed him that learning Fuinjutsu was a requirement for him to become head clan. Even if he does become Jonin, without the required skills, he wouldn't become the leader of the Uzumaki clan unless he was eighteen years old.

Jiraiya's eyes were focused on the marks that had stretched out around Naruto. It was complex stuff. The Toad Sage was curious about the markings; they had the unique signature of Uzumaki in them. Well, the redheads were the best when it came to seals anyway. He hadn't known that the redhead before him had come this far when it came to seals.

"What is this?" Jiraiya asked, kneeing down to look at the marks on the ground carefully.

"Work in progress," Naruto said, tilting his head to the side. "Who are you?" He asked in a curious tone.

The Sannin blinked when Naruto asked that. The redhead seemed rather serious about his question. If Jiraiya didn't know about the boy's ignorance he would have thought that the blond was pulling one on him. Yet, Jiraiya wasn't disappointed. He stood up and grinned before going through his poses as he introduced himself.

"I am the Legendary Toad Sage," the man started proudly, "Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto's eyes were not on the man's form; he had gone back to his scroll. He had no interest in seeing the man doing his ridiculous poses. "Interesting," the redhead said calmly.

"You like my pose?"

Naruto shook his head; the interesting past was that people were willing to believe him when he said that he didn't know something. He wasn't going to tell the man that. It was his discovery and he was going to keep it to himself.

"I didn't see it," the redhead said, almost killing Jiraiya. "When you stood up, I went back to my work. I actually know you. I'm not that ignorant that I wouldn't know the man who trained my father. He also speaks of you… the image is one that had eluded me," Naruto stated, the focus of his eyes on the scroll.

"I would've been shocked if you didn't know anything about me. That would have meant that Minato doesn't talk about me," the Sannin said.

"Or maybe he does and I just ignore that kind of talk," Naruto offered another alternative. "I don't know where my mother is, and my father is at the Hokage Tower."

Jiraiya blinked before shaking his head when he realized where the redhead was going. "What makes you think I came here for them?"

Naruto looked up at the Sannin for a few moments, with his head tilted to the side. "You're here for me then…" he said, smiling. "I'm all ears Jiraiya-sama."

"Finally! A kid who knows to respect his elders," the Toad Sage said happily. "What are you working on?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes going back to the markings around Naruto.

Naruto's smile widened slightly, "It's a secret," he said.

Jiraiya frowned, "Come on, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I recognize the gravity seal markings on the ground around here… are you trying to create a large scale gravity seal?"

Naruto looked on for a few moments, thinking. "Ah, so the word about you being a seal master is not exaggerated," the redhead said calmly. "It is something like that, but not exactly."

"What is it exactly?"

"I'm creating my field; there is a seal that enhances gravity, slowly absorbs chakra, and heightens my sensing abilities."

Jiraiya appeared to think for a moment before grinning. "Genius," he said. "How did you come to think of something like that?"

"The perfect defence; the weight gravity seals; my lack of sharp sensing abilities and the Sharingans ability to predict moves," the redhead stated calmly.

At the last word, Jiraiya raised an eye brow. "You know about that. So, I'm guessing you have come across those eyes and have been reading about them. I was told the Nidaime Hokage had done a thorough research into those eyes… you're using your library…"

"Use everything at your disposal to be better," Naruto said. "That is the only useful thing I learned from the academy teacher."

Jiraiya just nodded, his focus went back to the seal. "The perfect defence, huh? How is this going to work?"

"This is not the defence," Naruto said. "This just complements it. When I said a field, I meant it literally. I am going to create a field that slows down the opponent's movements, slowly absorbs their chakra so that they don't notice it. Also, the sensing part will be that it will be my field of vision. I can feel anything that happens… at least that is the plan."

"What is the perfect defence?"

Naruto merely smiled at the Sannin. "Something I'm perfecting," he said without going into detail.

Jiraiya frowned, but he didn't try to force the issue. "Something like this can't be perfect… once the opponent notices this; they won't try to get closer to you. They will try long range attacks, and I'm guessing this will have a time limit and since it is applied to the ground, you won't be able to move around. This means your own movements will be limited." The Sannin paused for a moment. "I'm impressed that someone your age was able to create something like this though."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't take the credit for this," he said. "I didn't create this alone. I came up with the idea and Azumi did the formulas… I'm just going through the finishing touches and practical application."

"That is still impressive for someone your age," Jiraiya said firmly. "The ability to create seals comes with the imagination to invent something and the understanding of the art. The fact that you're able to understand this means that you're adept to the tricks behind Fuinjutsu, but of course understanding doesn't necessarily mean the ability to create. Knowledge and practical skills are two different things."

"Apparently" Naruto said. "Then? I mean no offense, but I'm unable to work with you here, and I have to be out of here in an hour. I'm kind of obsessive about meeting my targets and everything runs on schedule. I'd rather not ruin it when there is chance for me not to."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a few moments before he settled down. "I'm here about your first kill and Minato's decision not to let you leave the village until you decides otherwise."

"Old matters," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "I have talked about the second matter a bit too much and after that talk with Itachi, talking about it again will be nothing more than an annoyance. What about the first matter?"

"You haven't really been talking to someone about it, and your father is worried."

"That is because there is nothing to talk about. My father just worries too much," Naruto said calmly. "There are no problems. I did what I did and that's it. If it troubles me, I will go ask about. For now, it doesn't because I have a good handle on what is going on in my head."

After saying that, Naruto went back to his scroll. He needed to get this done in time.

Jiraiya sighed. This didn't go in the way he wanted it to go, but at least he was able to get a look at the redhead. "I have an offer that will smooth things out," Naruto didn't say anything nor did he even look up to the Sannin. "If you want to go out and see the outside of the village, I will be more than willing to do it with you. I'm a Sannin; no one will be willing to attack me head on. My presence solves the problem of protection."

Naruto looked up at the Sannin with a smile. "That is an interesting offer," the redhead said. "Why are you offering it? It would certainly please me, but what about you?"

Jiraiya merely smiled, a bit sheepishly. "Since I'm your godfather, I thought it would be nice if I ease up things for you. Besides that, you are Minato's son. Minato was my brightest pupil."

Naruto looked at the Sannin for a second or two and returned to his work once again. Jiraiya sighed, but he didn't leave. He settled down and summoned a bottle of sake. He would need something to drink while observing the redhead. It was a bit too early and Kushina would kill him if she saw him drinking in front of her son, but he was ignoring him. What other choice did he have?

"Oh," Jiraiya said to get Naruto's attention but the redhead didn't look up to him. "There is actually something that brought me here," the Toad Sage said.

Naruto's eyes looked up to the man for a moment before he looked down on his work once again; the message was clear.

"You do know about summons, right? I hold the Toad Summoning contract; your father has signed it as well. I'd like you to sign it as well. Once you're ready, it will give you the ability to summon toads to aid you in the battlefield," Jiraiya explained smiling. "You'd be like the Third Generation Toad contract holder."

"Not interested," Naruto said. "There is no need for me to sign the contract. My father, and you already have it and I don't intend to follow your line, Jiraiya-sama. I wish to follow my own path. If you come back tomorrow, my answer will still be no. Now, can you please allow me to get back to my work?" The redhead asked a bit too nicely.

 **Uchiha compound**

"Mother," Naruto said to his mother has he walked past the gates of the compound. He had not been expecting to come across the woman. He knew she was friends with the other woman, but he had never come across her at the compound despite his regular visits.

Kushina smiled when she saw Naruto. "Going off to training?"

Naruto nodded. "Good thing I came across you. Since I don't have training with father today, I won't return home today. I will stay here for the night," the redhead said to his mother.

Kushina frowned. This wasn't the first time that Naruto was doing something like this and it didn't make her happy. She wanted to her son to sleep at the bed she bought for him, but she couldn't really force him to come back. Naruto could be stubborn when he wanted to be and she didn't want to do anything that would drive him away.

Seeing Kushina's frown, Mikoto gave the Uzumaki a gentle squeeze on her right shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, I will take good care of him," the Uchiha said calmly. "Now go on, they are waiting for you."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you," he said before walking away, hands inside his pocket. Even though he was told the others were already waiting for him, the redhead didn't run; he walked away in a leisurely pace.

Kushina turned around, watching her son walk away; she was still frowning. Mikoto's words had done nothing to comfort her. Even if the woman had not said anything, Kushina would have known that the she would make sure that Naruto was okay. That was not the problem though. The thing is that she wanted to be the one to take care of her son. Minato was the one who got to spend time with their son, but what about her?

"Does it bother you?"

"Admittedly," Kushina said with a nod. "Ever since the incident, I have not been able to connect with him. It has seemed like there is something in between and I can't really see him. Even though he smiles, sometimes it just feels empty."

"I understand," Mikoto said with a sad smile. "I will try talking to him tonight. He and I have a special connection."

Kushina raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean special connection?" She demanded suspiciously.

She had worried that Naruto would be driven into the hands of the Uchihas with all that they were offering him. It was a bit okay with Minato because he had the time with Naruto when both were training, but not for her. She wouldn't wish for anyone to replace her as Naruto's mother. Not even if that person was her friend.

Mikoto merely laughed. "I have seen his real smile," she said smiling. "He is sweet when you talk to him about what he wants to talk about. He is kind of selfish that way."

"I wasn't aware that you were getting familiar with my son," Kushina said.

Mikoto shrugged, a bit indifferently. "I can't say I have been growing familiar with him. Sometimes he comes in for his sessions; he has to wait for both Fugaku and Itachi. I normally keep him company."

"I see," Kushina said. "Our sons are growing a too fast, aren't they?"

Mikoto nodded in agreement. "But that is because both have a weight on their shoulders and without this training, they won't be able to withstand what is about to come. The situation inside the village and outside doesn't suit both clans, for that both must work in order for things to change."

"Change, huh?" Kushina said in thought. "I hope none of my children or grandchildren are forced to become Jinchurikis. If it wasn't really necessary, I would rather allow the Kyuubi to be out of our lives."

It was a burden to carry out the Bijuu and she didn't want anyone else to carry it. She had lived through it all holding it, but it would be different with the third Jinchuriki if they do end up choosing one. The problem was that since the Kyuubi went on a rampage, the villagers don't just fear it, they hated it as well. Anyone who was known to be the holder of the beast would be targeted as well.

Because the villagers didn't know who the beast was sealed into and if it was even sealed into someone again, they targeted their hatred towards the clan. It was good that they'd made the choice to hide the container of the Bijuu just in case something like this happened. Nobody had to know unless there was an emergency. That was had been forcefully agreed upon by the clan heads.

"Things will change, Kushina. They will," Mikoto said confidently and a smile for reassurance.

 **With Naruto**

When Naruto walked into the training ground behind Fugaku's house, he found Itachi already working his father. It was possibly the first time that Naruto walked into the training ground and found both father and son training. He hadn't been late for the agreed upon time. The two had just decided to start without, not that Naruto was bothered by it.

A surprising thing his eyes witnessed were the Uchihas watching in the side lines as Itachi spared with his father. Naruto noted that the younger Uchiha had his Sharingan awakened. Thinking of the Doujutsu made Naruto frown. There had been a question that he had neglected to ask Itachi. It had to do with the Uchiha's Sharingan. According to the notes from Tobirama, to awaken the Sharingan, the Uchiha had to experience some emotional crap.

Perhaps his mind was being corrupted by the thought that the Second Hokage had in his mind. Naruto got the feeling that the man didn't really like the Uchihas at all. It was just a feeling and Naruto didn't try to understand it because those were the Nidaime's thoughts, not his. Uzumaki Naruto had his own thoughts about the Uchihas.

"That is enough," Fugaku said to Itachi, bringing their training to a halt. The Uchiha clan head looked towards Naruto and motioned for the redhead to come closer.

Naruto walked towards the two slowly and turned his eyes into the blood-red eyes that were watching him like a hawk. Naruto really didn't feel comfortable with those eyes watching his every step. He felt exposed and naked before those eyes. It wasn't as horrible and dreadful as the feeling he got when he was looking at the Byakugan.

That gave him a thought: he would have seal that placed on the Uzumaki compound's wall on him. The seal was made to block both the doujutsu's ability to see through chakra. He would need to have that seal placed on his body so that he could feel confident and comfortable.

Naruto looked at Fugaku and spoke. "I feel I'm being judged by those eyes looking at me," he said to the clan head.

Why were they even here in the first place? He liked to keep his training secret and his skills in secret as well. They would be exposed one day, he knew but with those eyes watching him, he wouldn't feel comfortable enough to give his all in training. Just the two of them watching him was enough. Shisui was not a problem as well. He did train with the lively Uchiha after all.

"You're not far off," Fugaku said to Naruto. "Not everyone is happy to see me spending time training you along with Itachi. Your father's request has also made things complicated and some members of the clan want to see if you're worth the effort."

If there was any good time to smile even when those eyes were judging him, this was the good time. Naruto let loose of a grin when those words fully registered in his head. What made him smile was not the thought of showing off, but the thought of someone thinking that he was not worth something, that he was not worth the trouble Fugaku went through to get him into shape.

Uzumaki Naruto was worth something.

"My worth, huh?" Naruto said smiling; eyes closed. It was by no means a happy smile, just an empty smile. "I really dislike when someone questions the value of my existence, but that is just another luggage that has to be dealt with in this world. There are prices you must pay for some things. Not everything is free after all."

Itachi just looked on with an expressionless look on his face. A part of him smiled hearing Naruto talk like that. It wasn't an easy task getting the redhead to look at life in all angles, but he was doing it and Naruto was beginning to talk as he should: That made Itachi feel proud knowing that the redhead was growing.

"I'm glad you understand," Fugaku said calmly. "Don't disappoint me," the Uchiha head said before he inclined for the three to come. "He is all yours." The Uchiha said to the three who had their eyes on Naruto, examining every inch of his body.

While they were doing that, Naruto looked at Itachi. "Where is Shisui?"

Itachi inwardly shook his head before responding, "He is on a mission, but should be back tomorrow or any day in the next three days."

"I see," Naruto said before turning to face the three Uchihas. One of them had stepped up and was standing in front of him, looking at him with an expressionless mask that most Uchiha wore. When faced with that, Naruto smiled, eyes partially closed, "Uzumaki Naruto…" the redhead said with a small bow of his head.

Both Fugaku and Itachi looked at each other and shook their heads; the former coupled it with a snort. If he was up for sarcasm, he would have allowed one to slip through his lips at Naruto's actions.

"Uchiha Inabi," the man introduced himself to Naruto. "I want to test you and see if you are as good as Fugaku-sama says you are. We don't allow outsiders in our clan, but in some cases we make take some exemptions. However, you must prove to be worth the trouble, if not, you won't be accepted into Konoha's Military Police Force."

Naruto's smiled widened slightly as he opened his eyes, halfway. "Really," he said calmly.

"There is one mandatory technique you must be able to execute. This is a first stage. If you cannot pass through it, then there will be no reason to go to the next," the Uchiha stated. "Show me the Uchiha's signature jutsu."

Naruto did two hand seals and held his hand around his mouth, creating an 'o.' It was all done in a leisurely pace and the man before him had raised an eye brow when Naruto only did two hand seals. " **Fire Style: Great Fireball no Jutsu**!"

Inabi sped away when his Sharingan saw Naruto throwing his jutsu towards him. The redhead hadn't even bothered turning to the other side when executing the jutsu. He released it with the man in front of him. Inabi looked from the side as Naruto's crimson flames heated up the area. A minute of this and he would be sweating. The flames were extremely hot that would have been incinerated in seconds.

The Uchiha looked back at Naruto. He wanted to shoot the redhead a death glare for doing something so dangerous, but he found the boy smiling, an unnerving smile. Inabi looked back to Fugaku, who just looked amused. He frowned for a moment before looking back at Naruto.

"Why did you do that?"

"You wanted to see the jutsu and I wanted to see if the Sharingan is as great as I hear. That was shooting two birds with one stone. I had the utmost confidence that you would dodge it," the redhead said easily enough.

"If I hadn't dodged it?"

Naruto's eyes turned sharp as his smile stretched once again. Fugaku intervened before Naruto could say what he thought the redhead was going to say; it was something careless that would no doubt infuriate Inari.

"Move on to the next step. We have training to do after you leave," Fugaku said sternly.

Inabi composed himself. He really didn't want the redhead to take part in anything, but he had made a deal with Fugaku and he would have to go through it. "I was told that you were creating the perfect defence, show it to me and then I will willingly accept you into the Military Police Force. If you perform, I will even convince the others to treat you fairly."

"I will hold you for that," Naruto said, tilting his head to the side. He held his hands together and a chain burst out before wrapping itself around Naruto's body; seven more were formed and they all lined up around Naruto, forming like pillars. Naruto snapped his fingers and the chakra chains burst with flames. "It's not complete, not even imperfect; this is why I'm willing to show it to you. These flames will burn you if you touch them, Inabi-san… be sure to avoid them."

Inabi frowned. As far as he knew, those chains were unbreakable. So hitting them with all he got would just be a waste for him, and his energy. If the redhead was telling the truth, then he would have to find a way past those chains, all seven of them. It was unlikely because those chains seemed to be freely movable. Even if he does get past the chains, there was still another one around Naruto and the last one was used in conjunction with a barrier.

Not wanting to work so hard against a kid, Inabi swallowed his pride and looked at Fugaku. "He is as you say," he looked back at Naruto. "Welcome to the Military Police Force. Meet me at the top of the village's hospital at 9pm along with Itachi." The man disappeared after saying those words. The other two followed him.

Fugaku looked at Naruto with a small smile. "Your ability to mask your emotions has even fooled the Sharingan," the man said. "What if he had attacked?"

"That would have been a problem…" Naruto said with a smile.

Fugaku shook his head. "Work hard to perfect that technique of yours. You will need it soon," the man said. "You will do patrols from 9pm to 12am. I advise you not do anything taxing as you will both need your energy later on."

Itachi waited for his father to leave before he spoke. "Be careful with how you act around other Uchihas. Not all are smart enough to swallow their prides and you really don't want to wound an Uchihas pride… you will not be liked."

"Shouldn't you be saying 'we' are a very prideful clan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm an Uchiha, but I know what is important, just as my father and Shisui does. Inabi-san isn't so bad, just a little too serious," Itachi responded calmly. "Did Jiraiya-sama come to speak with you?"

By all means given his talk with the Sannin, Itachi had assumed that the man would go to Naruto after talking to him. It wasn't difficult to predict the main purpose of the talk. Naruto's responses were not that hard to figure out as well. The redhead could be simple at times, but that didn't mean that he didn't have his moments.

"He did," Naruto said in a quiet tone. "I wonder why people are all over my issue. You, Fugaku and Shisui have not bombarded me with worries and 21 questions. That has made me a bit comfortable, but other people cannot stop with the damn questions."

"You have to understand that they are worried," Itachi said calmly. "You trance was expected, but to suddenly come out of it with a smile after killing someone and the fact that you don't even talk about the ordeal to those who are your family must really worry them."

"I had a talk with Shisui when he violated my peace time and privacy," Naruto stated in a firm tone. "And I had another talk with the Sandaime. The old man explained things clearly and I understood them. What more is needed?"

"It is not whether you understand it or not. Clearly you have understood it, but the question is; how has it affected you personally. Killing can change people from good to bad; it can corrupt the pure and even wipe out the kindness on one's heart, especially for people our age."

"Nothing much has changed in me," Naruto said as his lips turned upside down. "I will admit that things have become a little cold in here…" the redhead added, the palm of his right hand on his chest.

"Nothing much, but even the slightest tilt in a person's character can cause the biggest changes. The thing is that you don't talk to people about it and so people don't know what is going on inside your heart. I have Shisui when I want to talk to someone, but although I can say we are friends, you don't much share your problems or burdens with other people," Itachi paused for a moment before adding. "Sharing does help people understand each other. When you share your problems, we are able to grow closer and will each other carry our burdens."

"Always the big talker," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I like small things that are easy to understand. There is so much information in my mind that I would rather avoid complex things. But I do understand what you're saying…" the redhead said. "There is still time before we have duties with the Military Police… what shall we do to kill time?"

 **The Following Morning**

It has been some time since Naruto actually spoke to the old hag that was before him… well, that wasn't exactly true. What he meant was that the times they spoke it was only greetings and both would get their way, minding their own business. Yoshino hadn't tried being a mountain before him. She had been a good Oba-san and Naruto liked the peace that was brought without her nagging.

Yoshino threw two scrolls at Naruto. The redhead caught then and looked at the old woman curiously. He didn't have to ask anything, his look said enough.

"That stupid girl told me you were looking into gravity seals and barriers. Those two scrolls should help you deal with that," Yoshino said, looking stern faced. "By the time your father allows you to leave the village, you should be able to either perform, understand thoroughly a sealing technique used for Bijuus; you must have invented a seal of your own: it must not be worthless. If you cannot tick the boxes, the clan will forbid you from leaving."

Naruto frowned. That wasn't an impossible task but he hated the fact that he couldn't control everything about his life. There was no freedom. His damn life was being control by the terms that were placed before him.

"I will see that I don't disappoint," Naruto said calmly.

Yoshino didn't question the lack of a smile from Naruto. "That is what is expected of you," the old woman said before turning away from Naruto.

After a minute, Azumi walked in the room with a smile. "Nothing too troublesome this time, I hope," she said.

Naruto turned to look at the teen; he gave her a long stare that made her feel uncomfortable. "I will be earning a salary from the Military Police and with the funds I currently have, we can afford a place outside the compound. The restrictions here are starting to get to me. I will need a place of my own that I will use when I need some freedom and peace."

Azumi frowned. "You'd need to speak to your parents first… what about Karin-chan?"

"I never said anything about leaving the compound. I said I needed to find a place that will be like my hiding place. My dear sister is not forgotten and I need the library of this compound. I will still be making regular visits."

 **Uchiha Compound**

Itachi was in the training ground when Shisui walked up to him looking a bit worn out. The younger Uchiha assumed his friend had just returned from his mission. "Tough mission?" Itachi asked as Shisui slumped on the ground beside him.

Shisui nodded, "Yea," he said. "Lost a teammate yesterday. The power of my eyes isn't unknown and it seems that some people will do anything to get their hands on them. I am facing threats even in the village."

Itachi's expression turned serious. "Danzo?"

Shisui nodded. "He has been making moves, but I have not told your father yet. I know if I do, he will be more than ready to wage war against the war hawk. He will be within his rights to do so, but you understand that if we allow something like that to happen, there will be trouble, right?"

Itachi nodded. "Danzo will not sit back and allow father to attack him. This village will be caught in the crossfire and a civil war may just occur: that is the less likely scenario but it is possible. Danzo will fight and father will fight. The Hokage will have to pick sides."

"He will pick our side, and even if we manage to end things quickly, the villagers will feel the effects and will blame us for causing trouble when they were enjoying their peace," Shisui explained, looking up into the sky. "The clan cannot have that. This is why I will deal with this on my own. I cannot allow the clan to be dragged into this. I am just one person; this village and the clan are worth more than that."

"Are you sure?"

Shisui nodded. "I will need your help, but if something happens, I don't have to worry about anything because I know you are still in this village. You can never doubt yourself Itachi. There will be challenging times ahead, and we cannot be certain that I will be there to help you out. For this reason, you must help Naruto. Speaking of the redhead, how far are you?"

Itachi appeared to think for a few moments before he responded. "Shisui, have you seen Naruto's eyes?"

Shisui looked up at Itachi, trying to figure out what the younger Uchiha meant by that. "I suspect there is a deeper meaning to that question," he said. "Good question. I cannot say I have."

"Everyone who knows Naruto knows his poker face, but people have not seen his eyes. The eyes say a lot about a person. But Naruto hides what is in his eyes. He always closes them he is 'looking' at you. What is he hiding?"

Shisui pondered on the thought for a few moments before shaking his head. "Who knows? But I guess it is something that we will eventually see." Shisui paused as he thought of something. "You said people… have you seen them?"

Itachi nodded. "For a second though," he said. "They are frighteningly cold, but that doesn't mean that there is no kindness in him. I have seen him around my mother, and his family. I truly believe that working with lively people will grow that kindness."

 **Iwagakure**

 **Sandaime Tsuchikage's Office**

"Fool!" Onoki roared after reading the letter he got from Konoha. What were his people thinking? He had promised pain to anyone who did something like this and to think that someone would be stupid enough to take actions. There hadn't been any problems before, why now?

The Tsuchikage calmed himself as he looked down at the letter once again. It was really disappointing that a fool could have done this and failed. He wouldn't have complained if the man had succeeded. But to fail and die, leaving him to shoulder the blame was just unacceptable. He now had to face the consequences of such foolishness.

Oh, no wait, he didn't.

Onoki grinned; he had washed his hands on anyone going after Minato because of their hatred. He couldn't be faulted. It didn't matter if the person was his shinobi. The fact of the matter was that he had washed his hands and his people would agree with him on that one. That wasn't the only thing him; the fact that Konoha was keeping this under the wraps and were not making ridiculous demands meant the village didn't want trouble or they didn't have the strength to risk trouble.

Since the last war, Iwagakure has recovered a bit more than Konoha. The village had recently suffered more losses when the Kyuubi attacked the village. So, they would not want to risk going into war.

Minato was still to be feared, but one man alone could not take on two villages. Iwagakure wasn't the only village not in good terms with Konoha, despite their peace treaty; Kumogakure was another major power that was not in good terms with the Hidden Leaf.

Even so, both had no plans to wage war against Konoha. Even if they win that war, the Hidden Leaf would no doubt inflict massive losses to each of them. That was just how powerful Konoha was and the Tsuchikage was not stupid enough to underestimate that power.

Yet, Onoki wasn't going to offer an apology. He was merely going to send a message to say he had received their letter and would take steps to ensure it doesn't happen again. He would wait and see how Konoha reacts to it.

 **End Chapter**

 **Unfortunately for those who wanted to see how the Uchiha run Internal Affairs of the village, we will not have that. Next chapter will be a time skip. Then another one after chapter 9 or 10… it will depend on whether the material I have for that chapter is significant enough to be put into a chapter.**

 **Umm, the story was supposed to end at around 200k but given that we have yet to reach were the story starts in cannon, we may pass the mark.**

 **I hope the chapter cleared the thoughts of a reviewer who asked about what Danzo said about Naruto's eyes.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Konoha**

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a frown as the two stood atop of the village walls, just away from the gates. They'd just returned from their month-long vacation. He had taken the redhead out of the village so that he could get some fresh air and stop training for a while and refresh his mind. It wasn't what Kushina had wished for her son – Naruto going out on a vacation with the Sannin. The woman had given him a stern warning about teaching her son anything perverted.

If she had any choice, she would have had someone take her son out, but with the situation messy outside, there was no one who could do it. The redhead hadn't been told that he was being taken away for a vacation. Jiraiya had merely said he was being true to his promise of taking him out to see the Shinobi world from outside of Konoha and that was what he had done.

A number of years had passed since that incident and the redhead had returned to his normal self, but he still killed himself with training when he wasn't on duty with the Military Police Force, hence the reason for the vacation. A month long vacation and the redhead had been complaining about it.

"You're hard to please you know," the Sannin said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "What are you talking about?"

He wasn't that hard to please. It was really easy to please him. Then again, not much really interested him, so some people could find it hard to please him. It didn't take much to make him smile though; Naruto Uzumaki wasn't a difficult person after all.

"When we were outside the village, you were complaining about returning back home," The Sannin said. "But you were mad that your father had forbid you from leaving the village. When you finally leave, you want to return back home. You are now home and yet you can't even crack a smile."

Naruto raised an eye brow, "I thought I was smiling," he said calmly. "I was only complaining because the masked vacation was only taking away my time from training. However, I would be lying to say that it wasn't refreshing to have my body relaxed as well as my mind." He said with a smile.

"That is more like it," Jiraiya said with a grin. He then looked at Naruto looking nervous a bit. "If your mother asks, I didn't take you anywhere I shouldn't have. I took you out to see the sea and we enjoyed some time under the sun and seeing some villages…" the Sannin paused and closed the distance between him and Naruto, placing his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "Please."

Naruto smiled, "Sure," he said with his eyes closed.

"That smile doesn't make me comfort me," Jiraiya said. "I'll go tell your father we have returned. You go home."

Naruto nodded and disappeared burst of flames. Jiraiya blinked. That had happened in an instant and what Jiraiya saw were small flames like burning leaves disappearing after the blond had flashed away. The burst had been for a second. You didn't see it, but just small flames dying.

"I got have him teach me that," the Sannin said.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

The moment Naruto stepped into the main house; he was welcomed by his smiling mother. No matter how big he was, he was still her little boy and so she didn't waste time or held back when she picked him up from the ground to crush him in a motherly hug.

"You're back!" She said happily. "We had missed you."

"I'm twelve mother; it's embarrassing when you carry me like that," Naruto said with a blank look on his face. He sighed when he realized his mother wasn't going to take it. He smiled as he spoke the right words. "I missed you too mother. It has only been a month though."

"40 days," Kushina corrected.

Naruto raised an eye brow, "You were counting?"

"Of course," She said examining Naruto's body. "You still look fit. That pervert didn't starve you. Everything checks," she said looking into his eyes. "You should cut your hair though. It is becoming longer."

Naruto shook his head. "I prefer it this way," he said. "Karin?"

"Out with Azumi," Kushina said, dragging Naruto towards the main sitting room. "Tell me how things went. Azumi will be returning with your sister as you do that. I'm sure there is a lot to tell."

Inwardly, Naruto frowned. He would have to improvise the story and make it light.

 **Two Hours Later**

Itachi stepped into the apartment Naruto used as his hiding place. The redhead went as far as to call it his hideout. Itachi used the place as well when he needed some rest. That was the only excuse he could give his father as the man wouldn't be pleased with him sleeping outside the compound when he was not even busy with a mission. His mother would understand though. She would say something along the lines of allowing the boys to have their own place to play.

It was different with Naruto because the redhead had weapons he could use to allow his parents to do what he wanted. But of course, neither was willing to pay for his rent when he had a home. His payment from the Military Police worked in securing his rent and some provisions. There was no need to buy food because the redhead never cooked. If he was not eating take-outs, Azumi come here with the ingredients for cooking him something to eat or his mother had brought him some homemade food.

The redhead in question was lying on the couch, with a book held above him. "So you have returned," Itachi said, walking over to the redhead. He pushed Naruto's feet aside in order to get some space so that he could sit.

"Being in Anbu keeps you informed, huh?" Naruto said, his eyes still focused on the book he was reading.

Just last year, the Uchiha was accepted into the Anbu and had been working hard to much praise. Every corner within the Anbu there was Itachi this and Itachi that. If Naruto had been in Anbu he would have been sick already. How could one person command so much praise in a class of experts in what they did? Anbu were highly trained individuals and yet according to Kakashi, there was no one like Itachi. Well, he was right about that, there was only one Itachi and they wouldn't be anyone like him unless they decided to clone him.

Naruto didn't see the possibility of that happening.

The genius Uchiha was even praised highly even amongst the Uchiha. Naruto may have been doing great things in the Military Police Force and still working tirelessly to get them seen in the good light, he still didn't command as much as praise as Itachi did. A rational sense in him begged him to understand that despite his relationship with the Uchihas, he was still an Uzumaki, not an Uchiha. They would always praise one of their own more than they did of anyone else in the outside.

He was an outsider. He might be arresting the criminals in the streets with a smile and speaking well with civilians in order to show the villagers they were not so bad and to get the Police Force seen in good light, but he was still not an Uchiha and had no achievements worth noting in the public eye. He was still just an am Uzumaki and no matter how hard he worked, the Uchiha would never allow someone not of their own to lead a squad. Well, he was not suited to leadership in the battlefield anyway.

Even so, it made the redhead feel some jealousy towards the Uchiha and he wasn't afraid to admit it. The day the Uchiha had made Chunnin, Naruto had stated it with a smile that he was jealous that Itachi had made it to the rank so easily while he was stuck blowing the dust in the streets.

Naruto Uzumaki was a mere genin while Uchiha smelled the roses of being an Anbu and the praises of his fellow clansmen. But of course not everyone looked at things with a pleasant eye. That didn't surprise Naruto at all. In this cruel world of Shinobi, nothing could ever go perfectly unless there was some intervention from the careless gods above the heavens.

Naruto closed his book and placed it on his chest, before speaking once again. "Not a busy week?"

For someone outside of the Uchiha's squad to say that they saw him every week they would be lying. The Uchiha was hardly in the village. His father was making a few complains but there was little he could do about it. The Uchiha was working for the village and was doing incredible things in the Anbu. When he was present, he did attend clan matters, but it was open for all to see that that the village came first.

Then again, Anbu reported directly to the Hokage and their ways were strict. Insubordination wasn't allowed in Anbu. Even his kind father kept the law a law. Break it and there were consequences for it. Well, it was to be expected. If he allowed things to go unpunished and was partial in his judgements, it would set an unwelcomed precedent that should be avoided in an important organization such as the Black Ops.

Itachi shook his head in response to Naruto's question. "No, I'm off. Every now and then we do get some time off," the Uchiha said calmly. "But it isn't guaranteed that you will actually enjoy it. The Anbu are always called into action, especially with things boiling out there."

"You know it better," Naruto said. "Over the past month, I have not been able to know anything. I was walking along the lines of peaceful borders. You'd never think that there are some battles going on around the Elemental Nations."

"Not every land is affected," Itachi said calmly. "Iwagakure isn't hiding its hostility towards Konoha Shinobi though. It has been worsened by the fact that Sunagakure, though our ally has backed away from any fights and has opted to be neutral should any war ignite."

"Cowards," Naruto said without thinking. But after going through some thoughts, he smiled. "Not a bad move from them. If they can maintain their neutrality throughout all these, and even if a war does break out, they won't be affected by anything. We will be exhausted and they will be fresh from all battles."

Itachi nodded. "They are only thinking about themselves though. Konoha has always been supportive towards the Sand, and for them to throw us out into the cold like this shows how much they value our alliance."

"I'm told Konoha still does business with them," Naruto said.

"That is something we will have to keep doing," Itachi said. "Should you be questioning the move though? You're the one who has been forced to study economics by your clan because of your suitability to being Hokage."

"You say it like I'm the only one who is in the running," Naruto said calmly. "Unless something happens in the near future, I don't think I would take the job. There is too much responsibility and I will admit that I am not as responsible as you are."

No one was ever forced to take the position of Hokage. Even if Naruto had the desire, he wouldn't take it for too long. Every Hokage had the right to choose his successor. If Naruto was forced into taking the position, he would sit at the Hokage tower for just a year or two and give the mantle to an Uchiha. It would be good to allow one of them to become a Kage. If someone who loved Konoha as Itachi did – for an Uchiha – and still didn't get the job, there would be no one in the future who would be given the office and it would cause troubles in the near future.

"That can be fixed," Itachi said. "When you're put into a position, you will have so many people looking at you and the lives of many people depending on you to make the right choices. You're not that careless to simply shrug off everything."

Naruto allowed the words to slip through his other ear. "Trade with Sunagakure might be good for Konoha, but we are no dependant on it. This village is still the largest Hidden Village and still has many allies. The business with the small villages and the support of the Feudal Lord means that Konoha can still survive. Relying too much on funding from the Feudal Lord would be a problem though."

Itachi nodded. "If we rely on him it will mean Konoha will become prone to influence from him," the Uchiha stated. "What is the problem is that trade with the Sand is the only trade outside of the Fire country that isn't disturbed by the mercenary groups that are targeting our supply routes."

"It shouldn't be a problem if you're able to defend," Naruto said. "They will get tired soon enough. This does exhaust the village's forces though. Oh well, it's not like the village lacks shinobi."

"Black Ops are in shortage," Itachi said. "This is I hardly take time off. Most of us when we return from a mission, we are sent back again…" Itachi paused for a moment and looked and Naruto curiously. "Have you thought of joining Anbu?"

That was a good question. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Perhaps it was because the redhead never spoke about Anbu and showed no interest in joining. He didn't speak of protecting the village in the shadows. The redhead did like the glory, but he did care for Konoha. There was no time to be picky now with things going awry on the outside.

Naruto wanted a better world. A world where he could be free and he certainly wouldn't want his younger sister to be living in the world that could threaten her existence. It wasn't safe in the outside, but they could work to make it better. Naruto had that desire as well, despite being a bit selfish.

Perhaps the final decision wouldn't just lie with Naruto but his father as well. Anbu reported directly to the Hokage, and no one else. Military Police didn't even mess with Anbu unless granted permission by the Hokage. The Yondaime would probably wish for Naruto to serve in the light. They couldn't all work in the shadows. That didn't mean Itachi didn't have pleasant thoughts of fighting alongside Naruto in the Anbu gear.

It would be fun as it was fun working alongside Shisui.

Responding to Itachi's question, Naruto shook his head. "No; the thought has never been on my mind. I don't think my father would allow it even unless it was part time basis. I wish to rise in the ranks from Genin to Chunnin and then Jonin. That would be a pleasant experience."

Itachi shook his head. Nothing about the village, but he did know that it would serve the village well if Naruto fought in the front lines. He was the Yondaime's son. That came with the fear of the Hiraishin jutsu. It would put anyone in their place if Naruto walked into the front lines. Itachi had thought of the fear the duo could inflict if they entered into the battleground.

It would certainly be a double flee on sight situation.

While he didn't enjoy the thought of using fear as means to control people, it would be good in this situation as it would end things without bloodshed. That still does pose a problem though? What would happen if the two were to die? The enemies would certainly become hungrier and thirstier. It would be more bloodshed.

Focusing on Naruto once again, Itachi spoke. "You should try it sometimes though. We could use your abilities out there. For now, no one knows anything about you and since Anbu identities remain a secret, nobody would know that it is you and that would give you extra cover."

"My time in the side lines is almost up," Naruto said. "Besides, walking into Anbu means walking into your shadow. I would rather not have that experience. If I'm joining Anbu, it will be when I have established my name. I hate it when I'm walking around and I'm reminded that I graduated with you and you're now and in Anbu and I'm still a genin."

Itachi stared at Naruto for a few moments. Naruto had used a childish tone with all the frustrations of a child. He smiled slightly in amusement. "But that has forced you to work even harder."

"Yet still a genin," Naruto said bitterly. "I thought rankings wouldn't matter but it does when some people talk about me as if I can't hear them. Do you know infuriating it is when I'm carrying out my duties and I hear; look at him, Itachi-sama is working out there while he stays in here in the comfort of the village. We had so much hope for him when he was rumoured to be on par with Itachi. Hell some of the children we left in the academy laugh at me."

Itachi looked amused as Naruto ranted. "Did you end up training with Jiraiya-sama?" Itachi asked, changing the subject. He was curious. If the redhead had learned from a Sannin, then he would have learned something useful. Jiraiya was a man to be respected; his power at least.

Naruto snorted in response.

Itachi raised an eye brow at the response. "What?"

"There was no training. Not a damn session of training. I wasn't expecting any lessons from the man, but to be deprived of the time to do some training was frustrating at first. If they hadn't tried it before, they would have sealed off my chakra so that I don't train."

Itachi was surprised; his expression didn't show it, but he was really surprised. "I thought you would get some training. My father didn't even know the specifics because there was no warning of your disappearance from the village."

"There was none. Well, I ended up learning things about life and adult fun. It was both a pleasant and an unpleasant time," Naruto said calmly. "I was forced to a leave from training."

"Well, from what my father says, you were at it on a daily basis, and it will finally take its toll on you. You're just lucky you are an Uzumaki. Any normal person would've collapsed already," Itachi said. "What were you doing with Jiraiya?"

"He was wasting all the money my father gave him for traveling expenses. My mother said no to camping so there was enough money for hotels and yet most of the nights we slept in the forest," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "We visited all brothels the man could see within our time and when he was not whoring around with prostitutes, he was getting drunk while sprouting nonsense."

"That must have been unpleasant for you," Itachi said.

Naruto was still twelve – he too was. But for him to be seeing such things was rather irresponsible of the Sannin. Itachi shook his head. This was wrong. The alcohol and sex were wrong but killing was okay for a shinobi regardless of the age. That was just wrong in all the sense. Itachi couldn't believe that he had thought that way. Killing was worse than drop of alcohol.

It was killing that diluted peoples' morals. Taking a life was not something pleasant. It had so many effects. Even so, Itachi wouldn't condone that kind of a lifestyle to someone their age. Two wrongs couldn't make a right. They couldn't say because they have done the worst everything else was acceptable. Some things they had to do and some things they ought not to.

Killing was forced because of the kind of world they were living in.

"Not at all," Naruto said with a grin. "That was perhaps the part of the time that I wasn't wearing a bored mask on my face. Those people didn't even mind me being there. The headband is the ticket to everything. One young lady said to me, 'old enough to kill; old enough to do anything else' I was amused."

Itachi found himself staring at Naruto wondering if the redhead had entered the adult world. Being an Anbu, Itachi understood it all. He really did. The human body was one of the lessons they did study and all other techniques. The Uchiha shook his head. He shouldn't allow his thoughts to wonder that far.

"Did you?"

Naruto smiled, "What do you think?"

"He might have proven to be irresponsible, but I don't think he would allow you to do that. Your mother would kill him if she found out, and it would just be morally wrong for him to allow something like that to happen."

Naruto snorted once again. "That man has no morals when it comes to women. He ones had me transform into a naked girl just so he could have a rush of blood when we had run out of money. If the pockets had still been full, we wouldn't have returned today," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"I believe that was the unpleasant experience," Itachi said.

"Bingo," Naruto said. "I saw a lot of things and did a few things, but my innocence was preserved. I'm too young for that. Though, that kind of adult world does make you forget all the things inside of your head."

"I hope you're not suggesting what you're suggesting," Itachi said with a blank look on his face. "I don't even want to know what you saw and what few things you did," the Uchiha said shaking his head.

Naruto shrugged. "I'd say it is better than watching a man screaming in terror when he is being tortured at Military Police HQ and even less nightmare giving than watching blood gush out of your enemies and victims."

Itachi frowned. Blood: that was that he saw every time with being Anbu. It no longer surprised him and death was a daily occurrence. Most missions of the Black Ops involved killing someone. Itachi wouldn't say what Naruto had seen was better, but he wouldn't argue about it. He was just going to leave it as it was. It was a moral debate that would leave his head aching.

"What else happened?"

"He took me to see the Slug Princess," Naruto said indifferently.

Itachi shook his head. Only Naruto could be indifferent about meeting one of the Legendary Sannins. "Why like that?"

"She was drunk and couldn't say anything sensible when we met her. The following day she was in a crappy mood and brushed me aside when Jiraiya introduced me to her. I have no interest in that kind of a person. For someone who is hailed as her, she looked rather pathetic at first and her whining when Jiraiya spoke about returning to Konoha because of the events around hurt my ears, and I was forced to walk away," Naruto said, still in that indifferent tone – his expression complemented it.

"You were not impressed," Itachi managed to say.

Naruto nodded. "The Sannins might be great shinobi, but there is something wrong with them. They are not like your father or my father. I can't believe that they were trained by the Sandaime Hokage. One is crazy paedophile who kidnaps children and experiments on them; the other is a shameless pervert, and the other… just a disappointment."

"When you have gone through a war, it weighs heavily on your mind. Those three saw too much during the wars and people have different ways in coping with the experiences. Some have lost themselves and some the will to fight. Orochimaru was perhaps messed up before that, but according to my father Tsunade has lost a lot in her life, and Jiraiya might as you say – a pervert – but you cannot forget the effort he gives for this village."

"I'm not arguing with that," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "They all fought for Konoha bravely. I really find no difference in what Tsunade has done to what Orochimaru did."

"That is stretching it," Itachi said firmly. "Orochimaru is killing people out there and he left the village because his evil deeds had been discovered. He deserted because he was an evil person who could not be accommodated in Konoha anymore. You cannot compare the two."

"I just did," Naruto said calmly. "Itachi, I have been in Military police for a number of years and I know a couple of things. I visit the hospital and I hear the nurses saying that if that woman was present some deaths may have been prevented. Orochimaru is evil, but Tsunade is just a disappointment who has deserted the village had grandfather founded and doesn't care if people need her or not. With her power, she could make a difference, but what does she do? Roam around the world like a drunken whore," the redhead shook his head. "She really acts like a year old who has had her candy taken away from her."

"Do you understand her reasons for leaving?"

"I heard them, but I don't understand them," Naruto responded calmly. "Itachi, you're always talking about self-sacrifice, you should be disappointed."

"I'm not one to judge other people and you of all people shouldn't," Itachi said with a stare.

Naruto just shrugged off his shoulders. "We all lose something in our lives Itachi. I have not lost anything that I love, perhaps you can argue that I speak because of it, but the only reason you should stop fighting is when you no longer have a breath in you." He got up and threw his book on the table before looking at Itachi. "Let us go to the ramen stand. Your treat: that man left me dry. I have to crawl back home to my mother and ask for money later on when in go back to see my father and eat."

"Fine," Itachi said as he stood up. "We haven't had the time to do this in quite some time."

The two had taken the long walk towards the one stand that Naruto favoured. Their walk hadn't been peaceful at all. It had been violated by fans of the Uchiha and some fans of the Uzumaki… to say 'fans' of the Uzumaki was a little misleading. Naruto was being greeted by the good people has serviced pleasantly in the streets while on duty with the Military Police.

"Most people like you in the streets," Itachi said noting that the redhead was rather popular. Perhaps it was because he stood out in the most in the Military Police Force. "It's not as bad as you said it was."

"Meh," Naruto shrugged. "They like me because I have been keeping the streets crime free and give a helping hand to the old and needy. It's not like me to do so, but that had been in my job description. Your father wants the people to feel free to call Military Police Force when something is wrong, so they made me their poster boy."

Itachi got the feeling that the redhead wasn't overly pleased with being reduced to being a poster boy for someone who has big dreams that surpasses dreams of many. Itachi said nothing further to that; he changed the subject to something a bit serious. "My father has the Mangekyo Sharingan," the Uchiha said in a whisper.

"I know," Naruto responded in the same tone as Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Naruto for a moment before looking at the road ahead. He asked, "Since when?"

"Some time ago. Your Sharingan had fully matured as you were gaining more experiences and meeting new challenges while in your duty as a shinobi. But your father wanted more for you. He wanted you to have eyes like Shisui as it would awaken more potential for you. Shisui was in agreement that you needed the Mangekyo as their power could allow you to actually make change and do something different.

"That was when he let the cat out of the bag. I don't care for his reasons because they are Uchiha business, but I do understand that he has kept it from everyone in the clan. The Sandaime doesn't know but I suspect my father knows."

Itachi was silent for a few moments. "I see," he said.

"I thought you would be furious with the trickery," Naruto said eyeing Itachi at the corner of his eyes.

"I understood the reasons afterwards. He explained it to me and I understood. I think even faced with the same situation I would have resorted to such an extreme measure. It is way better than the actual reality. You can get over it, but the real pain, you will be forced to live with it for the rest of your life."

 **Later That Day**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Home again; the thought was supposed to bring one some pleasant thoughts and some joy at being at the place that one calls home. It was alright being in the presence of his family. Naruto did love his family after all. There was nothing in this world that could replace them. Not his training and certainly not his dreams. Yet, Naruto felt bored being here. He was bored, and all he could do was just smile as his parents spoke about this and that, happy to have the family together once again. Naruto was happy, but the bored feeling stood out the most.

Perhaps it was the subject at hand. He was grown used to being in the presence of people talking serious matters about the things that happen within the village and Elemental Nations that he now found all other things to be trivial talk and it bored him. Family was important and talking to them wasn't something to scoff; this was time to be cherished yet the feeling persisted.

Back then he wouldn't have had this feeling. Naruto blamed the damn Uchiha's for it.

Minato looked Naruto and smiled. The redhead was eating his dinner slowly and although he was responding when asked something, Minato could tell the redhead was lost in his thoughts.

"Naruto," Minato called in a calm tone. The redhead looked up to his father. "Can we talk outside after dinner?"

Naruto merely nodded.

It was a bit strange for his father to request beforehand when he wanted to talk to him. He usually just came out with it when it was just the two of them. Perhaps the man thought that he was just going to say his good nights to Karin and retreat to his room for the night or make his leave from the compound. It seemed that his mother seemed to know about what was going given the look on her face. She didn't seem surprised when those words left his father's mouth.

A few moments passed and dinner was over. Azumi and his mother handled the cleaning of the plates while the boys stepped out of the house into to the garden.

"We are going to have a person from Kumogakure to sign a non-aggression treaty. I was able to convince the Yondaime Raikage to sign it since we met a couple of occasions in the battlefield during the Third Shinobi World War," Minato said to Naruto.

"I suppose that is a good thing for the village," the redhead said.

Minato nodded. "We only have to worry about Iwagakure now. I don't know if the terms of the treaty will stick, but this will at least calm the waters," the Yondaime Hokage with a smile. "I have been speaking to Fugaku and I know from experience since we train together. I know that you're ready to leave the village gates. With just Iwagakure to worry about, I'm sure we can manage."

Naruto smiled. "Now that is something that will give me a sleepless night; Ima be too excited to sleep," the redhead said in a happy tone.

Minato smiled. "It won't happen now. I want to look for a team for you. Actually the other reason I have made this decision is because Kumogakure is hosting the Chunnin exams in a month and they have invited us. Since we are signing a treaty with them, I thought during the participation of the exams, you will be participating with your team and I will try to work on the Raikage to improve relations between Kumogakure and Konoha."

Minato had grown serious as he spoke; Naruto took that seriously as well, but he couldn't help but let loose of a wide grin. "This is just wonderful. I can be Chunnin in no time," he said happily.

Minato allowed Naruto to enjoy his moment for a minute or so. "Jiraiya said to give you some space to be your own 'man' to be able to learn how to be independent. This is what we are going to do; if you pass the Chunnin exams, I will allow you to live on your own during your Chunnin years. However, you must be home for dinner once during the week and on Sundays. You will not get financial help from us and Azumi will be forbidden from bringing you food or cooking for you. You will pay for own food and cook for yourself; you will do everything for yourself. This is what it means to be independent."

Naruto lost his smile.

"If you can't survive, you can return home at any time."

Naruto stared at his father. "You drive a hard bargain," he said. "You know I can't really take care of myself. I have always been taken care of, and once I become a Chunnin I will depend on that salary. It is not given that I will have missions that will pay me well. Sometimes I might not get anything that will mean hunger. Being in Military Police gave me stable earnings with bonuses…" the redhead paused for a moment as his smile returned. "Challenge accepted," he said.

"Good," Minato said smiling. "Once you're deemed ready to take the responsibility of clan head from your mother, you will have to return to the clan. Normally, that has to be when you become Jonin, hence I said you this will only be during your Chunnin years. However, given the situation outside, you may not become clan head even if you become Jonin."

Naruto appeared to think for a few moments before nodding. "Understandable," he said. "Being clan head will mean I no longer will be a full time Shinobi. Well, most clan heads, despite still being registered as Jonins, no longer function as such."

"Clan heads only fight during emergencies," Minato said. "But we cannot have that for you. Even if you are made clan head, your mother might still act in your stead because your main focus will be your duties as a shinobi of Konohagakure. And I don't think you'd want to be stuck doing meetings while Itachi is making a name for himself…"

"Obviously," Naruto said with a smile. "Thank you father," the redhead said, staring straight at his father. "This really means a lot to me." He added honestly.

Minato put on a nervous smile. "Well I was the one who had you remain in the village," he said with a laugh. "Can you get that Jutsu finished soon?"

"In a month," Naruto said. "I will still have to look into a few scrolls."

"Good," Minato said looking serious. "After this Kumo business and your Chunnin exams, you and I will have to step into a battlefield. It's something I'd not wished for you, but for the future of our family and this village, we must do it."

Naruto looked at his father who now seemed locked in a battle of trying between wearing a sad smile and a serious look.

"Something wrong?"

"Not here. I will tell you after the Chunnin exams or before that. After all, I have no doubt that you will make me proud and this village proud," Minato said with a grin, which was slightly strained.

 **Two Nights Later**

It was an unsaid law that the Police Force and Anbu wouldn't get in each other's way. The latter organization did its own sweep of surveillance in the outskirts of the village and around the village while MP did its work within the village. But of course that didn't mean some trained eyes could not spot Anbu blending in with the darkness around some few hot zones in the village, especially places that were guarded as S-rank.

Military Police didn't usually deal with S-rank matters. When a spy was caught with S-rank details, he/she was usually transferred to the Anbu HQ or the guys that did the torturing. Naruto had seen a fair number of spies both women and men. When the Uchiha interrogated, they did not discriminate. It didn't matter if they were dealing with man or a woman. The treatment was the same if they were not getting what they wanted.

The Sharingan was an expert at compelling people into telling the truth, but not every Uchiha had that ability and it seemed that it was unsaid law that the Sharingan would be used once the pain has been administered. After experiencing pain, people tended to become weak and that was when the Sharingan showcased its abilities at being able to control people.

Naruto looked at the brightly lit streets of the village from the top of the stadium. He had returned to his duties. He may have been given the pass to become a 'real' shinobi, but he still needed to earn his living and he was rather used to doing patrols at night. During days, the work he did was a chore and Naruto didn't like it very much, but he still had to it. At night, he could be by himself and watch the village as it fell into asleep while the corrupted criminals awake in order to strike innocent and sometimes not so innocent.

Naruto left the stadium and headed towards the compounds where he normally patrolled. The dark alleys of the village required the Uchiha to see with their bloody eyes and he was usually blind and required on his senses to feel. He was not most effective in the dark but at this location he could see things clearly because it was wide and wasn't crowded.

The redhead settled atop of a building where had the view of both the Nara compound and the Hyuuga compound. The Uchiha's didn't bother with the Hyuuga. Perhaps it was because of the spats that often occurred between the two clans. There was often a debate on which doujutsu was the strongest. The Sharingan was obviously superior, but the Hyuuga didn't agree with that.

For the Uchiha, if the Byakugan can see everything, then they should have no problem in protecting themselves. The Hyuga were more than to do that for themselves saying they didn't need the Uchiha to protect their clan.

Naruto stayed at the place until it was 12am sharp: it spelled the end of his shift and he could go back home. The redhead stood up and let out a yawn before flashing away. He appeared on the ground and decided to just walk back to his apartment. The Uzumaki compound was on lockdown at this time.

Naruto's eyes snapped up when he saw someone hopping through the buildings. He looked for a moment before seeing that the pattern of movements was neither MP nor Anbu.

'Enemy,' the redhead thought.

Judging by the direction the person was rushing towards the forest of death. It was the only place in the village that wasn't guarded. The place was off limits after all, and at night, it was rather dangerous for a person who was not familiar.

He knew the way around far better than someone not from the village. With that in mind, Naruto slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

'That was close,' the Kumo Jonin thought as he landed in the forest. He couldn't sense anyone pursuing him, but the damn Hyugas had nearly caught him. By now he was sure they were searching all over the village for him. He wasn't worried though. Just a little far ahead and he would reach the rendezvous location.

For now he just had to keep running under the trees to avoid being spotted by anyone. The price was his and he would no doubt be rewarded for his e-

"Mr," the man was cut off from his thoughts when the voice spoke, putting him in defensive mode with a little girl on his back.

The man looked before him. He couldn't see clearly because of the dark, but this was a brat. He couldn't sense much chakra from him. The threat level was reduced by that. What was a brat doing here anywhere? The damn forest was restricted.

Naruto smiled nervously, eyes closed, while scratching the back of his head. "I kind of got lost earlier today while playing hide and seek, and had passed out when I was being chased by a really really big spider. Could you show me the way to the village?"

The man was obviously a Jonin and Naruto wasn't going to pick a fight with a Jonin. He valued his pride to do something like that. Besides, the man had a hostage and in the situation like this, the life of a hostage was very important. He couldn't do anything to in danger the hostage. The man may even be willing to use the hostage in order to escape with his life intact.

This was a delicate situation and Naruto wasn't going to be reckless. The man may be at a disadvantage because he was holding the person behind him, but he was going to play his cards right. He had handled situations like this before. The Uchihas just used their damn Sharingan for genjutsu but he did not have such card to flip. He had to use his wits.

The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto for a few moments. He couldn't really waste time being here. He was already kidnapping a brat; killing one shouldn't be a problem. The brat had clearly seen him and if the Anbu saw him, he would be able to give a location and they would give chase. He couldn't have that.

The man took a step forward before disappearing. He appeared just in front of the kid and the first thing he noticed was long redhead. But that didn't make him stop his left foot from picking up dust as it cleaved through the air, heading towards the brat's chest. He just wanted to knock him out and make his escape. The kick connected with Naruto's chest and as it lifted him off the ground while still attached to his chest, the redhead quickly brought out his hands and grabbed the leg.

Naruto looked at the man and smiled as two chains burst out from his body and wrapped themselves around the man. The man dropped the person on his back as he gritted his teeth in pain because the chains were holding him too tight for comfort.

He glared at the smiling redhead, "You left yourself open so that I could attack you," he hissed as he tried to free himself from the chains.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, while still smiling. "A smart one," he said. "But yes that is what exactly happened. When you are faced with stronger opponents, you don't even try to fight them. You have them lower their guards by reducing yours to zero and when they get close, you catch them. You wouldn't have just stood still so that I can catch you."

His efforts to pry the damn chains off him were being fruitless. "How do you think you can hold me brat? Do you think you can hold me forever? Let me go and I will spare your miserable life," the man hissed. "If this even gets out, it might cause war between Konoha and Kumogakure. You're obviously a shinobi; do you want that to happen?"

Naruto lost his smile, and put on a cold look on his face. He looked down at the fallen girl and bent down to examine her while his chains held up the man. It was obviously the heir of the Hyuuga clan. He looked back at the man with his cold look. "Kumo again… you once tried to kidnap my mother now an innocent little girl. She is around my sister's age even. I should punish you."

The third chakra chain came and Naruto straightened the man to face him clearly. "We will begin your interrogation…" the redhead said calmly with a small smile. "I will not have the Anbu locate us, but your screams will."

Before the man could question what the redhead was saying, Naruto snapped his fingers and the chains lit red with small flames. The flames seemed like dying flames, but they were incredibly hot, and when the redhead squeezed harder, they began to burn his clothes before going to his flesh. The damn chains were wrapped around his body from bellow his knees to his forehead.

The Third chain burnt with flames as well and pointed between his eyes. But he held firm. "You crazy little shit!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he pondered loudly, "I wonder how much pain you'd experience if I drive that chain in your right eye…" he shook his head. "I shouldn't be like this," he said. "Why are you doing this? How did you even get in to the village? Did you come with the people from Kumo?"

"I'm not goi-" He was cut off when the free chain pierced through his shoulder. It didn't go fast. Not, just slowly, just so he could feel the flames and the sharp tip of the chain forcefully trying to pierce through his shoulder.

"I will not repeat any question or questions. I will stop administering the pain when you answer, but if you say something I don't like or not satisfactory, I will continue with the punishment," Naruto stated in a calm tone. "Now that…" the redhead trailed off a squad of Anbu flashed around him, surrounding him. A second later, the Hyuga clan head appeared as well.

"Where is my daughter?!" The man demanded.

Naruto ignored the man and looked at the Anbu. "Then?"

The captain looked at the situation before him; he was sure it wasn't a pleasant experience the man was going through. "Uzumaki-san, what are you doing?"

"Conducting interrogation on a suspect I apprehended as a member of Military Police. Do you have a problem with that?"

Hiashi walked through and took his daughter He checked for her pulse and sighed in relief to know that she wasn't hurt in any way. He looked back at the man and then at Naruto. "He is from Kumo and was the one who came to sign a treaty," the Hyuga said. "Thank for saving my daughter, but hand over him to Anbu they will deal with the issue."

Naruto looked at the Hyuga with a smile, head tilted to the side. "Is that an order, Hiashi-sama?" He asked nicely. "If so, I will have to refuse. We have to go through paperwork at HQ to confirm transfer of the trash…" he looked at the man who know let out a pained cry because Naruto hadn't stopped with his interrogation. "Oh, forgot about this." He said dispersing the flames on his chains.

"We are acting under orders of the Hokage, Uzumaki-san, we will take the man and we will use force if it is necessary to follow through our orders," one of the Anbu said.

Naruto continued smiling while waving his hands in front of him. "There is no need to go that far, Anbu-san." The chains dispersed and the man dropped to the ground.

One of the Anbu took him and disappeared, and took Naruto, "You will come with us," he said to the redhead. Without even giving Naruto the chance to respond they flashed away.

 **Hokage Office**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

It was in the middle of the night and Naruto knew that some people had been sleeping, and yet they were in their usual gear. The redhead shook his head, trying to shake off the oppressing atmosphere in the room. There were serious tensions and Naruto was not used to such tensions. It became increasingly hard for him to put on a serious look when all the adults stared at him seriously and the saw the redhead smiled thinly with his eyes closed.

"What happened, Naruto?" His father asked nicely.

"I had just completed my shift and was heading back to my hideout when I saw someone rushing through the rooftops. I knew he was neither MP nor Anbu by his movements and decided to give chase. While on the way, I spiked up by chakra to give a signal of my direction to the Anbu. I managed to come across the man and acted like a civilian lost in the forest knowing that since it was the dark, he couldn't see me clearly and with my chakra suppressed, he would no doubt attack me to cover his tracks. Once he hit me, I grabbed him." Naruto explained.

"And?"

"Well, he said was from Kumo and when I was able to confirm that he was trying to kidnap a Hyuga I realized it was probably out of power just like they tried to do with my mother. I was kind of ticked off and decided to interrogate him myself," the redhead said nervously.

"I see," Minato said and looked at Fugaku. "Do you have questions for him?"

Fugaku shook his head. "I will speak to him tomorrow in the morning. You can release him if you wish. If Anbu want anything, I will give them tomorrow after I have spoken to him. You do understand what I am saying, right?"

Minato nodded. Naruto fell under the control of Fugaku. He may have graduated from the academy and gotten his headband, but had yet to register as a shinobi. It was the only way Minato could think of that could keep his son a secret from the outside world. Secure information could sometimes leak out. Unofficial reports could be disputed.

"Go home, Naruto. Home," the Yondaime Hokage emphasized firmly. "They are waiting for you."

Naruto nodded and bowed his head. "Excuse me," the redhead said before disappearing via his unique body flicker technique.

"Ah that must be the jutsu Jiraiya was talking about," the Sandaime said seeing the dispersing flames. He shook his head. "We have a serious matter in our hands here."

Minato nodded. "We can deal with this first thing tomorrow morning. That man has been locked up in Anbu cells and will be guarded until morning. We know the motive so there is no need to interrogate him. For now, I suggest we go to rest. We can't make decisions now with emotions high."

The Sandaime nodded. "I have to agree with you."

"Let us meet first thing in the morning at 7am sharp."

 **The Following Morning  
War Room**

Minato had a look of a tired man; he hadn't slept all night as he had been thinking of ways to handle the matter that could result in more hostility. He had been a bit too happy to think that Kumogakure would be an ally. That had been a relief to him. But now he knew Konoha had two enemies. His plan to gain an ally in the Great Villages had to be fast-tracked. But it would wait for this matter to calm down a bit. He couldn't allow such a thing to destroy this village or the peace the villagers were enjoying. The shinobi were the ones fighting, the civilians were at peace.

Battles were not occurring in their door steps after all. They were happening far beyond their vision. They could not see. They just remained ignorant of the reality. But this scandalous betrayal of trust from Kumogakure could cause the peace to be disturbed and the village to be shaken. This would eventually reach the villagers ears. For now it would be hidden.

The world was really a cruel place. Some people were willing to do anything for power. He really hated this reality. Peace looked far out of reach at this moment. Everything was just going wrong and Minato was wondering if he would be able to step away from the battlefield in his life time or his reign as Yondaime Hokage. Since he assumed the role of Hokage, it has been a mess after a mess, and Minato was becoming worried for the future.

Naruto's generation would not enjoy their prime years as things stood. They would be forced to fight in order to secure the future for the next generation. It made Minato frown knowing that his son would be forced into this kind of a world. At least he had been training harder in order to survive and Minato had no doubt that his son would survive. Perhaps he would even see grandchildren. At this stage, that seemed to be the only thing that made Minato hopeful for the future.

The Sandaime Hokage was first to appear in the room. The old man sat down quietly. He merely gave Minato a nod and settled back into his thoughts. Fugaku followed shortly and was followed by Inoichi, Hiashi, Anbu Commander, and Shikaku. The unexpected occurred when Danzo walked in as well. But no one told him to go back to the hole he came from.

"I did not see this coming," Shikaku started calmly. "We have always known that Kumogakure has always been power hungry, but this was unexpected. I never thought that they would do something so sinister."

The treaty that had been signed had had some terms that would cause serious consequences and it didn't matter if the village had been the one to wrong them. The fact was that if a Kumogakure shinobi died in this village, there would be massive consequences. Konoha didn't want a war at any moment. The only reason they'd even bothered trying to sign a treaty was because they did not seek a war.

But it looks like they would have to scrap the treaty. Kumogakure obviously had no intensions of allying with them. They had other motives and Konoha could not afford to respect such people. People would understand whatever action they took. Even if they wage war on Kumo, it would be understandable. Wars have been started on far less reasons after all.

Shikaku shook his head, what was he thinking?

"It was bound to happen," Danzo said in the cold and emotionless tone of his. "Konoha has been quiet since the Third War ended and these villages think that we have grown weak. The Kyuubi incident has not done us any favours. If you people had listened to me and continued on to crush Iwa, Kumo wouldn't have had the stomach to do this."

"We are not here to play the blame game, Danzo," Sarutobi said flatly. "Besides, advancing further would have hurt the village. We have already gone this and we will not go through it again. The decision was made and it served us well. This is a separate matter."

"Don't be naive Hiruzen!" Danzo shouted, seemingly losing his calm. It caused silence to wash over the chambers as the man was known for his greater than normal emotional control. "It is stupid to say these things are not connected. There is a connection. Something has to be done to remind these villages that we have not become weak!"

Danzo was more than willing to take matters into his own hands if things continued like this. His love for Konoha was being seriously wounded by the arrogance of both the Raikage and the Tsuchikage.

"What is the plan, Hokage-sama? I cannot forgive that man for trying to take my daughter. We all know the motive was to have the Byakugan and study its secrets. That is a crime that Kumogakure has committed and it wouldn't be wrong to execute that man on this ground," Hiashi said firmly.

"We will not execute him, but we will send him back to Kumo and make sure he gets there," Minato said. "However, once he has reached Kumo, we will demand that he be brought back to Konoha for the crime and Kumo pay for this treachery and for compensation as well."

"How can you be so naïve? That will not solve anything!" Danzo snapped.

Minato remained calm. "I never said it would solve anything, but it will at least gain us allies who will be willing to fight with us, and stop a war with Kumogakure. While I hope that we can solve things, this action cannot be forgiven and the Raikage also has to come here and issue an apology. Those will be our terms."

"And if they refuse?" Shikaku asked.

"I know the Raikage is a proud man. An apology isn't something he can do," Hiashi said. "But not killing the man will not give him a reason of saying we betrayed the treaty we sighed and even if he does make some demands of his own, we cannot afford to bow to the threat of war."

That was something Danzo could agree with. "This is the time to show Konoha's power," Danzo said firmly.

"I will have to agree with you on that note, Danzo," Fugaku said. "We cannot allow these villages to push us and test us like this. Iwagakure has yet to even meet our demands. Going gently doesn't appear to working and it will only be a matter of time before these villages collude to fight us."

Minato sighed. "I fear something like that will happen. It may not be tomorrow, but it will happen in the near future. It won't happen now, but we also have to stall as we prepare our forces," the Yondaime Hokage said. "I will head to Kiri and offer my support to the 'rebels' in their fight against the Yondaime Mizukage. While Konoha has refrained from interfering in other village's political business, this is about what is right and wrong. We also have our own village to defend."

"What do you hope to achieve by that?" Inoichi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikaku asked quietly. "The reason Iwa accepted the peace treaty was because of the fear of the Hiraishin. Hokage-sama has been quiet since the war, and some people may start to think. There is no one better to take the lead in showcasing Konoha's strength than the Hokage. Once what happens in Kiri becomes known, the fear of the jutsu will be reinforced," the Nara said. "Plus, we will gain an ally who will not betray us so easily. It's like killing two birds in one stone. Am I wrong Hokage-sama?"

Minato shook his head, impressed that the Nara was able to work things out. "That will calm things and if they get the message. They won't attack now, this will give Kiri a chance to rebuild and of course we will lend our strength to ensure that it rebuilds quickly."

"Since you will be liberating it, shouldn't it better if we just colonize the village? Once it rebuilds it will add to our military power."

"You can dream about that Danzo, but it will not happen," Minato said firmly. "I will not go alone to Kiri when the time comes. I will take my son with me. He has developed a jutsu that can work like mine but only for short distances, however, it is quite effective in a war zone."

Shikaku smiled. "Double the fear," he said.

Danzo narrowed his eyes. That was something new. "What kind of a jutsu is this?" He had tried to get Minato to teach some of his forces or some Jonins the Hiraishin, but the blond Hokage had said it was impossible and even refused to give him the jutsus formula. Perhaps this was something he could gain from Naruto.

"Not something you should concern yourself with Danzo," Fugaku said calmly. "What about the Chunnin exams?"

"Despite the risks, Naruto will still participate. We cannot allow the the opportunity to pass; we must take this chance to show other villages the power of our young ones. Itachi has already showed it before, now it is time for Naruto to remind them. Only one team will go," Minato said firmly. He then looked at Danzo, "Good thing you came. By 9am I want you to have prepared your best men to take that man back to Kumogakure. If he does not get to Kumo alive, you must have made preparations to escape this village."

Minato didn't explain why, but Danzo got the message. With nothing else to say, he stood up and left the room.

"Well played," the Sandaime Hokage said to Minato. "If you had sent your own Anbu, Danzo would have made sure the man died along the way. This way, instead of making sure the man does die, he will be protecting him."

"That is the best way to manage him," Minato said managing a smile.

"It is unfortunate that Naruto had to be the one to catch him though. By end week, they will know about your son," Fugaku stated.

"All the more reasons Naruto has to go to Kumo for the exams, I presume," Shikaku said. "What if Kumo does wage war?"

"Their Jinchurikis are not a problem. The Uzumaki can take care of them. If it is about weapons, we have our own weapons, three of them… I'm not included in that equation," Minato said calmly. "If they decide to wage war, we can survive it, but I would rather we do not and I will do what I can without allowing Konoha to be bullied to avoid war."

"We will have to request more funds from the Daimyo then," the Sandaime said. "They will be needed to strengthen our village."

"I have already sent a message requesting a meeting with him," Minato said calmly.

 **Uchiha Compound**

 **About an Hour Later**

Naruto was sitting before Fugaku and a few senior Military Police Force officials. His statement about the events that occurred during the night had already been taken. They had been impassive throughout the matter, not giving away anything. Well, at least the Uchihas who took his statement. He would have given his report after night, but his father had said he should go home and Fugaku had given him the okay for that.

He may have been an ignorant fool, but from what his father was saying when he got back home, there were some serious matters that had been triggered by Kumogakure's treachery. Itachi would be disappointed when he does hear about this. The Uchiha was not a fan of such activities and backstabbing. But it was happening and made Naruto really question what living the right way in this corrupted world really meant.

"A few years ago I was really sceptical about allowing you in the forces," Inabi said to Naruto as he started off things. "But since you started working, you have been exemplary and have worked hard in the streets to get us liked once again. Because of your efforts, the Police Force uniform isn't to be scorned, but people actually look up to us for justice."

One of the senior officials continued after Inabi had spoken. "It is not everyone who appreciates us, but this is the start. We can also change our attitudes. We have been changing and it is working for us as a clan and it helps us do our job much easier with the villagers willing to cooperate with us."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. They were telling him good things, but he could feel that there was something that was going to come after those words. Almost felt like he was being divorced or something like that. The redhead didn't say anything though; he merely listened on as Fugaku took over.

"We will always be grateful for allowing us to use you for the benefit of this clan," the man stated is so bluntly. Naruto didn't look surprised. It was to be expected. "Your father has told me that you will be doing shinobi duties. We have to release you from our roaster."

Naruto showed nothing on his face. He was surprised, but he should have expected it. He wouldn't have the time for this kind of a job and since he was Naruto Uzumaki, he would have to focus on his shinobi duties and clan matters. There was really no other choice.

"Now onto serious matters," Fugaku said firmly. "Kumo will soon know that it was you who stopped that man from kidnapping Hinata and they will not like it. To be toppled by a 12 year old… that should be embarrassing. What concerns me is how Kumo will react to what you did to that man. The medics patched him up; the marks your chains left in his body cannot be removed. They are like imprints. Well, it will teach him a good lesson anyway."

"So, I have not done anything wrong," Naruto said. His father had said the same thing and actually praised him for stopping that man. The man didn't comment on his torture techniques though.

Fugaku shook his head. "Not at all: You acted excellently and Hiashi will know it for all his life that his heir is alive because of the Military Police Force," the man said with a small smile. "Kumo will probably put you in their bingo books and since you're Minato's son, your ranking may not be high, but the amount on your head will be high."

That was something to frown about. "Well, I don't like them anyway," the redhead said.

Fugaku shook his head. "Your clan maintained a healthy relationship with the Senju and relationship was never betrayed by your people. I wish for Itachi to remain friends with you and once both of you are clan heads, you start a friendship between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha," Fugaku took out a blue cloth and motioned for Naruto to come and take it.

The redhead walked over to the Uchiha and gracefully took the cloth. The dark blue colour was not his favoured but this held more than just what he favoured. The cloth was a T-shirt; the right sleeve had the Uzumaki symbol on it and while the left had the Uchiha fan.

"If you approve, both my sons will wear this as a sign of friendship."

 **End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Kumogakure**

 **Raikage's Office**

A frowned when the white masked men dropped Mikado inside his office. The worrying fact was that they had done before his Anbu could even react to their presence. How had they even infiltrated his village while carrying a man without anyone knowing? It was infuriating and a clear message from whoever sent the man. It bothered him and he was displeased with this incompetence. They could be good, but this was a little too much. Had his Anbu been sleeping when the men appeared in the office?

He hadn't sensed them but that was not his job. It was the Anbu's job to sense them and act accordingly before anything happens. A thought deep for a few moments; this was a clear security risk and if those men could get into his village and do this, what more could they do? Who knew if they were coming and going at any time they chose while he remained ignorant of it?

He would have to take measures to avoid such a thing happening again.

Onto the other matter; A's frown deepened when Mikado stirred, waking up. This meant he had failed and he didn't look too well. This was a problem even though he had made plans to make sure he was able to handle the outfall of this should it fail, he didn't expect Konoha to respond in this kind. This was a bold statement.

The men appearing here had said one thing and it was clear even though they did not open their mouths: we can get to you at any time.

But his people could not freely move without getting caught. This had been the best man for the job and yet he failed. Konoha's Anbu were trained well. Well, the village was still the strongest in the Great Five, he shouldn't really be surprised. Yes, failure had been accounted for and the treaty had been another way for him to get what he wanted.

But the fact that Konoha didn't kill this man complicated things a bit and it made them problematic. He hadn't expected things to occur this way. He understood he was dealing with the Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Hokage. Both were not stupid. They were renowned for use of their heads, and he had met Minato on a couple of occasions and he was never able to have the upper hand against the Kage. Even so, he was not going to allow things to go out of hand.

There was no letter, so that meant Mikado had everything that was needed. The message must have been given to him. Looking at the man carefully, A noted the chain marks on the main's forehead. It looked like a hot chain had been stamped on his forehead. That must have been unpleasant, A thought.

The Raikage motioned for his Anbu to hit the man as he was waking up too slowly for his liking. There was an emergency and if nothing was broken, he needed to speak. It was his fault for getting caught anyway. Even if the man had been given orders not to return to the village if he failed, there didn't seem to be any choice because Konoha had made sure he was returned.

Curse that village.

Mikado nearly jumped up when pain shot through his aching head, but he immediately calmed down when he realized that he was in the Raikage's office. The first thought that came was failure and he became fearful. He had failed and he was probably going to die. No, he was going to die. Konoha had demanded his head and made sure he didn't commit suicide when they had locked him in a cell.

"You failed," a clearly displeased Raikage stated, glaring at Mikado. "What happened?"

Mikado shifted uncomfortably for a few moments under the stare of the Raikage before he finally responded. "I managed to get the girl and escape from the Hyuugas but when I reached the forest heading towards the rendezvous location, this brat wondered in front of me asking that I show him directions back to the village as he had been lost. I could only sense little chakra from him so I thought he might be an academy student and decided to just take him out," the man frowned when he said that.

"What happened?" A demanded impatiently.

"When I attacked, he caught me. He'd just lowered his guard and since it was dark, I couldn't see clearly. He grabbed by some chakra chains did this to me", the man said tearing his shirt. The same marks on his forehead were all over his chest. "He called it interrogation. The Anbu came moments later and called him Uzumaki before they took me away."

A looked at the man he called a Jonin leader with pure disdain. "You got captured by a brat?!"

It was unthinkable. How could this man even dare sit before him without asking to be executed? He had been stopped by a mere brat. Not the Anbu, but a brat. This was an incident that could spell a war with Konoha. A didn't fear the war. He could hold Minato down, but it was just unacceptable to think that the greatest laid plans to acquire the Byakugan and its secrets had been stopped by a brat!

"He was not just a brat, Raikage-sama," the man said quickly. "He wasn't strong, but he was smart. His tactic proved that and I think anyone would have fallen for it, considering the situation."

"Are you justifying your failure?"

The man shook his head vigorously. "Of course not. My failure is unacceptable," he said. "I was not able to see things clearly, but they called him Uzumaki and he had red hair. I think he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

A stared at Mikado for a few moments before taking a picture from one of his drawers. "This brat?"

Mikado nodded. "Yes it was him," he said. "From what I was able to gather, he is part of Konoha's Military Police Force. I know reports say he isn't a shinobi, but the fact that he is in Military Police Force proves he is a shinobi and Konoha is just keeping him hidden."

"You said he did this to you," the Raikage said in thought. "Those damn Uzumaki are known for strong chakra and it appears that the boy has inherited it as well. What more can you tell me about him?"

"Aside from the use of chakra chains and what appears to be a high level of control over the katon element, he had the look of someone who has killed," Mikado said.

"I see," A said. "What are Konoha's demands?"

"They want an apology, compensation for the trauma caused to the Hyuuga and my head," the man said. "I am prepared to die Raikage-sama. I failed miserably and it is humiliating that I was stopped by a child."

"Konoha isn't getting anything from us," The Raikage said. "Get out of my sight. I will think of your punishment later on."

The man hurriedly left the office without a word.

"Watch him," A ordered one of the Anbu before leaning back to his chair.

So Minato's son is a shinobi and a fighter, huh? The man thought with a smile. A was going to force them to reveal more of the redhead and he would test the waters to just what the redhead could do. It would be problematic if the brat can use his father's jutsu as well.

Konoha had accepted his invitation for the Chunin exams and if they are still bent on coming, he would not refuse them the chance. He guessed it would be time for Minato's son to rise to the occasion and if he proves to be a problem, he could be eliminated. Everything that was a threat to his village should be eliminated.

He looked back at the remaining Anbu. "Get me Yugito."

 **Konohagakure**

 **Hokage Office**

It was in the middle of the day when Minato called Naruto into his office to talk to him about his team placement. He would obviously have to be taken to a team to participate in the Chunin exams, but Minato did not wish to pull another Itachi with Naruto. Going that far would reveal so much that he wished could stay hidden.

The Yondaime Hokage smiled when Naruto entered the office with a book he clearly recognized as the bingo book. The smile disappeared on his face. He would rather have not the redhead know about that, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would know about it eventually. Knowing would help him become prepared for anything that may face him. People handled situations when they were prepared for them.

Even so, Minato missed for the days Naruto used to remain ignorant to everything. It was much simpler to handle things that way, and Naruto wouldn't be asking him too many questions about the real world. Well, the situations they have faced until now have helped mend the relationship with his son and have made things better. It was unfortunate that things occurred in the manner they did, but he was glad that he still had his family.

"You found that, huh?" Minato said calmly.

It wasn't that he hadn't expected Kumogakure to name Naruto in their bingo books; he had expected but it didn't make him happy that they had gone as far as to put a bulls-eye target on his son's head. It was enough that that there was a bounty on his head, but for his son as well? He wasn't worried about his safety because Shinobi actually ran from him despite the bounty on his head. It was different with Naruto though. Very different.

What eased Minato's worries was that Naruto could defend himself. Literally. The redhead's defensive technique could allow him to live even when faced against an S-rank shinobi. As so long as Naruto was able to maintain his jutsu, he could live even after being faced by S-rank jutsus. The Rasengan couldn't break through; Kakashi's lightning cutter couldn't cut through: the jutsu was just amazing.

Minato had no doubt that as long as it was active, his son would live to see another day, no matter what.

It was as Naruto called it, the perfect defensive jutsu.

The redhead nodded at his father's statement. "It's easy to get one of those when almost everyone knows you name," he said, looking slightly bored. "I'm rather disappointed that they would choose to make me a mere D-rank shinobi and yet still put a large sum of money for me to be brought alive."

Only Naruto would worry about that. It really worried Minato that his son didn't seem to be worried about the fact that he was in the bingo book. "Well they did put out a D-rank sum should you be turned in dead," the Yondaime just felt strange even saying that. "Shouldn't you really be worried though? You will have people coming after your life."

Curse that Raikage for doing something like this. Shouldn't he have just accepted that he failed to get his power hungry hands on the Byakugan and seek to repent? Kumo had tried with Kushina and they failed. They had failed once again and Konoha wasn't in the state to be making troubles for all these even though such treachery could spark a war. Certainly, if it was Danzo's choice, he would have ordered for a large plate with A's head.

What had happened though? The man he met during the war was not one who looked like a power hungry fool who would do anything to gain it even if it meant that kind of sinister treachery. Was it his plan or was he forced to make the decision by the Council? Some village councils really did control their Kages and had the power to make things behind his back.

Minato shook his head. Thinking about it wasn't going to solve it. He focused on his son as he begun to speak.

"Well this is nothing new. There were always going to be people after my head because of my relationship with you. What they have done is just put a price on it," the redhead answered in a calm tone, almost indifferent.

Minato blinked when Naruto said that. "Put a price on it, huh?" He managed to smile, before chuckling. It was somewhat amusing on how it sounded.

"Besides, it makes it a lot better since I know that this is something that happened because of my actions. It isn't because I walk in the shadow of my father, but because I stopped their pursuit for the Byakugan," the redhead added.

"And you kept that man alive," Minato said with a smile. "This was designed in such a way that should that man have died, Konoha would be the one doing something wrong and they would have had the grounds to make demands."

"But thanks to me, nothing bad happened," Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side. "Why do you want to see me?"

"Oh," Minato blinked. It had slipped his mind. "I have found a team for you. Throughout this December, I'd like you to grow acquainted to them because in January, you will be heading out to Kumogakure with them for the Chunnin exams."

Naruto nodded. "Where are they?"

"You will meet them tomorrow at 8am training ground 8. Make a good impression," Minato said.

Naruto waved his right hand, "Yea yea," he said indifferently. "First impressions last and some people have some high standards of me since it became known that I foiled an attack by Kumo to kidnapped the Hyuuga heir."

Minato merely smiled. It was not all bad. There was some good. The bright side was something to smile about. Naruto was becoming loved by the villagers once again. Perhaps it was correct to say that the old love was returning. He had been patrolling the streets, making the peace as well as making a name for himself as the kind son of the Hokage who looked after people and now he had saved the heir of the politically powerful Hyuuga clan.

"Good thing you know," The Hokage said. "I will bring my former student home at around 4pm: be there he will spar with you. Kenjutsu only."

His father's remaining student was Kakashi. Itachi had spoken about his genius in more than one occasion since the Uchiha's first team had been with the famed Sharingan user. The Anbu was also known to the Uchiha. How could they not? He was the non-Uchiha who wielded their famous doujutsu having been given it by a teammate who died during the Third World War.

Naruto was rather fond of the man. They had met up in the past when the man was a little gloomy. But he guessed since the man returned real Anbu missions, there wasn't any more time to spend together.

Naruto smiled at his father; he would be more than happy to have a look at his father's student and a person who Itachi spoke only praises about. If Itachi praised someone for their skill, then they could be no doubt that the Anbu was good. Despite knowing the man, had never ventured into the deep world of the man's skills. It had been just casual talk between them.

"I'll be there," the redhead said before turning away from his father.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 **Naruto's Apartment  
**

Naruto was welcomed by a sleeping Itachi and his younger brother when he walked into the small sitting room. The younger Uchiha was lying on his brother's chest with the older one, lying on his back. The redhead shook his head. As far as he knew, the Uchiha had been out on a mission. What was he even doing here? With his brother for that matter? Well, the place had become like a secondary home to the Uchiha as well. He really shouldn't be asking himself the question.

Anbu instincts kicked in when Naruto threw the bingo book on the small coffee table and Itachi's eyes snapped open and he looked at Naruto. The redhead didn't mind the look; he just made his way to the side of the couch and made himself comfortable.

"When did you get back?"

"This morning," Itachi said as he gently got up so not to wake Sasuke. He did so successfully and was able to sit up straight.

"And you have all the energy to be walking around the village with your younger brother. You're obviously tired… don't you know the concept of rest?"

Now that was just being a hypocrite. Naruto worked himself until he was worn out when he was training. He didn't even like it when someone tells him to take some time off from his training. Between him and the Uchiha, the person who continuously forces his body to work even when it was demanding rest was him.

Itachi stared at Naruto with a look that clearly expressed the above thoughts. The Uchiha slightly shook his head when Naruto merely stared back. "I have another mission tomorrow. It might be a long one, so I'm spending as much time as I can with my younger brother. I will fully rest at night."

Naruto simply nodded. "When are you going to enter the bingo book?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm Anbu," the Uchiha said. "Most of my abilities and actions remain classified," he added. "D-rank, huh? Father suggested that you wouldn't be overly pleased with it."

"Might have been displeased," Naruto said, not giving a precise answer. He leaned back on the couch and looked over to the ceiling, unblinking for a few moments. "This world is rather treacherous and cruel by nature, isn't it?"

Itachi shook his head. "The world is a good place to live in," the Uchiha said firmly. "But the system that we have created corrupts the world. The shinobi system is flawed and is responsible for the calamity that has fallen on this world. Evil desires cause people to do what is wrong and these desires are what usually treacherous actions which in turn breeds hatred. With time, the hatred turns violent."

Naruto appeared what to think about things for a few moments. "Being on the streets with the Military Police makes you see so many things about people. You learn to understand how people think, how to read them and to handle petty arguments.

"We say we fight for justice, but I have questioned if I truly do fight for justice. What is justice in the first place? Is there really a universal standard for a code of conduct? If yes, is it really righteous?"

Itachi turned to Naruto for a moment before asking, "What answers have you come with?"

Naruto just smiled. "Nothing really; I don't seem to be concerned about justice and who should deliver it. Perhaps it is wrong to say so, but if I feel that doing what my heart is telling me is right, who has the right to judge? I respect innocent lives and hate backstabbing people, but I am a violent person. All shinobi are."

"That is one way to look at it," Itachi said. "But I believe that whether you can be called a violent person depends on whether you think that violence can solve all problems. You cannot count the missions that we do as shinobi. Fighting is part of our lives. You cannot be a shinobi unless you fight and you cannot protect anything without a fight.

"If you think that talking can solve all things without raising your fists, you will lose so many things. Talking does help. It is a powerful tool that must be used at all times, but it normally works after violence. Shinobi understand things better through their bodies."

"Some people cannot be reasoned with, huh?" Naruto said in thought. "Well, we must do what we must in order to protect what we must and in order to survive. I'm a winner, but I do understand that death brings something to both sides: pain. Sometimes you may win the battle and yet lose something."

"This is why I tell you this: do whatever you can to survive and protect what must be protected, but do not compromise on your principles. Once you do that, you will compromise your morals and without even realizing it, you may end up corrupting them."

Morals? Naruto certainly had those, "Naruto isn't a saint, Itachi. He is not innocent, and understands that very carefully. I will never try to be a saint. I have blood on my hands, but I'm not stupid enough to actually think that whatever I touch will become corrupted."

"Nobody expects you to be a saint," Itachi said in a firm tone. "To do the right thing doesn't mean that one is pure or a saint; it is simply that we understand what must be done and what we must not. People can change from good to bad. While we cannot say that the accepted moral code of what is right and wrong is truly righteous, we must strive for what is acceptable."

There was a clear line of what was wrong and right. People tended to ignore the barriers and simply do what they wish. Morals could be easily corrupted and people could be easily swayed into the wrong path. Those who didn't have a strong will and those who had those gullible hearts were easily tossed to the side by the situations that surrounded them.

Itachi believed that for one to actually say he was strong, he had to be able to withstand whatever it was that life decided to toss long the way. That wasn't to say that you could not stumble. Great warriors were those who stumbled and still try to fight their way up; it was those people who could be corrupted but acknowledge it and try by means to clean the corruption in their hearts.

The first step towards conciliation started with acknowledging ones faults. People often didn't wish to accept their flaws and their shortcomings. But nobody is perfect. Not in this shinobi world. The Sandaime Hokage – revered as he was – he was not without faults; even the active Hokage wasn't perfect.

"Nobody is really perfect in this world, but just because we accept that no one is really perfect doesn't mean that we must hide our defects behind the curtain of our imperfections," Itachi added in a serious tone.

"We must always strive to improve ourselves, huh? Learning is an everyday thing. You never do stop learning. It has been years since I entered the field of learners, and yet even with all the clones I have been able to create and the hours that I have spent studying, observing people, there is still so much that I do not know about this world and life in general," Naruto said in thought.

"Neither can I say I have mastered life," Itachi said. "But we have the next day to learn and the next to correct our mistakes. Perhaps the fact that we never stop learning is what makes life interesting," the Uchiha added in thought.

"Perhaps," Naruto said with a small nod. "If everyone had things figured out, there would be no problems and people wouldn't struggle for anything. Would there be a need to even look forward to tomorrow?"

"Perhaps men's need to make plans for the future is his attempts to try to define destiny and be able to tell what will happen tomorrow. The feeling that you're not in control over your own life can be demoralizing and you can lose the will to live. What is the point of struggling if you can't control your life?"

"Ah," Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Does this lead what they call fate? So often you hear people saying that you cannot fight and you cannot defy destiny… honestly, I hate those concepts."

"That is because you like your freedom and being independent. You don't want to believe that there might be some divine force pulling the strings to shape your life," Itachi said. He looked thoughtful for a few moments before asking. "What would happen if you were to become Hokage?"

"I'd be orange instead of red," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "What to do now?"

Itachi smiled. He didn't get to say anything as Sasuke began to stir. The Uchiha turned to Naruto. "Why don't we take the kids out to the park? We can go back to your home and take your sister."

"Why not?" Naruto said as he stood up.

 **Later**

 **Uzumaki Compound  
**

"Naruto," Minato said calling his son – the redhead was sitting the middle of the training ground with his notes close to him. Minato was walking towards Naruto along with Kakashi.

Naruto looked at his father for a moment before looking back at his work. Was it time already? He hadn't done what he wanted to do and he really wanted more time to work. He really should have paid extra attention to Fuinjutsu lessons. There had been no slacking off before because that woman would kill him and she was always watching. Even with all these years, the art was still really difficult. There was always something complex that needed to be solved.

A mistake while making the seals, and it could prove fatal. Safety always came first and Naruto had the luxury to use his clones in order to test things out. He did end up experiencing the whole thing in the end but at least he didn't add any more wounds to his already wounded body.

"What are you working on?" Kakashi asked as he leaned over to Naruto's notes.

Naruto looked at the Anbu, "Are you interested in Fuinjutsu as well?"

Kakashi nodded. "But not as much as you do. I don't add it to my fighting style. There are just some of those convenient seals that every shinobi must know. But I am knowledgeable about the art," the Anbu said. "Sensei taught me a few things since I was pretty smart."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Was? Has your mind dulled?" The redhead said before a memory flashed into his mind. "Is it those books written by that perverted Sannin?"

Kakashi just smiled a bit awkwardly, "Not at all," he said. Those books are art. They were his precious and they could not do anything to dull his mind. He was still sharp. Well, when he wanted to be.

"How do you know about those, Naruto?" Minato asked, looking at Naruto with a slight serious expression on his face. "Have you read them? Do you have one in your possession?"

Naruto stared at his father for a moment before shaking his head. "Jiraiya told me about them. While on our trip, we did go to his editor and he was speaking about another release to the series."

"There is another book going to be released? Did you happen to get a copy?" Kakashi asked, now in Naruto's face.

"Kakashi," Minato warned. "Tell me you have not read those books, Naruto. Please tell me you have not read them."

"I have not read them," Naruto said what his father wanted to hear. "I do, however, have the copy Jiraiya gave me in my apartment. I haven't read it yet. I'm saving for when I feel like an adult. Right now, I am just a 12 year old brat who has seen too much."

Minato smiled at Naruto, looking relieved. "I'm glad you think that way," the man said before speaking in a whisper. "Don't ever mention that book to your mother, okay?"

Given the seriousness in his father's tone, Naruto simply nodded. He did not wish to see what would happen if his mother knew. Jiraiya nearly begged him not to tell his mother anything. His mother could act like a blood thirsty monster when infuriated. It has been long since he last saw her in that mode though.

Answering Kakashi's first question, "Gravity," the blond said. "My 'field' has been completed but the gravity within the field still affects me. I'm looking for ways to negate it"

"Why don't you just create an anti-gravity seal that will be applied on your body, that way you can move freely," Kakashi offered as if the thought was really simple.

Naruto took a paper from the side and motioned for Kakashi to lean closer so that he could take a look at it. When the Jonin neared, Naruto slammed the paper on his face. The moment he did so, Kakashi's face hit the ground.

"It's not simple as you make it sound, Kakashi. Really, the way you said ticks me off a little," the redhead said calmly. "First I must study how to create an anti-gravity seal. The seal I created is attracted to chakra, so I must work on a formula to negate that attraction. The idea is not create a seal that works opposite to this, but I must know what the effects will be and the big question: how do I even create such a seal."

"A l-little hep here," Kakashi said with his face still kissing the ground.

Minato helped his student by turning him over and drew lines with his chakra on his forehead, removing the seal Naruto had placed on Kakashi. "What was that?" The man asked his sensei. "Weight seal?"

"No." Minato said. "This whole training ground is field by a special seal. It's like a magnetic field. It doesn't react to chakra. There is one rule in this field for it to work, and it is that you must have a specific mark on you for the attraction force to pull you down. This force is always active, unless you have what attracts it, it won't affect you. Naruto applied it on your face. That was only your face was forced down. It isn't absolute though. Physically stronger shinobi like Guy who are used to weights can bear with it."

"Don't ask why I don't just use this for my creation or why I don't just ask my father," the redhead said to Kakashi. He folded his notes and stood up. "Then?"

"You have been taught Kenjutsu by Shisui, but I have not actually seen you battle. It is much different when you're doing it with someone while I watch. I want to see if there is anything that can be added to your play with the sword before you even leave the village walls. Kakashi is a superior opponent; you will have to give it your all."

Although Naruto smiled, inwardly he was frowning. But he shook the thoughts that were making him frown and just thought this is a friendly battle that meant nothing. He didn't want to be on the losing side.

"Shall we, Kakashi?" The redhead said with 'his' smile as he held out his right hand and his custom blade appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked at the sword carefully; it was a katana, but obviously not a normal katana. He could tell that it was custom made. The man took out his kodachi and took a stance.

"Before you begin Kakashi," Minato said opting to give his former student a warning. "Here is what you should know about that sword: its material is chakra conducive, and against a normal sword that sword will shatter after a couple of clashes; Naruto can also channel his chakra through it to reinforce the blade. You can simply say he liquidates his chakra chain around the sword. When that happens, that blade is unbreakable, but it can't through anything. However, I advise that you not allow it to hit you."

"That's not fair," Naruto said to his father.

"You will not always have the element of surprise in every battle. You must know how to fight when the opponent knows your tricks." Minato said as he jumped away. "Now, begin."

 **Training Ground 8**

 **The Following day**

 **Around 7am**

Kurenai was forced out of her meditation when she sensed someone making her way into the training ground. She was usually alone at this time of the morning and this wasn't the place where people actually just wondered to. The genjutsu mistress opened her eyes and saw Naruto; his red hair was shoulder length – the hair around his forehead was pulled over to the left side and tied so that it doesn't by a blue strand, but it did hide his headband a little; he was wearing long sleeved dark blue shirt and dark blue pants, and the last piece was light blue shinobi boots.

Looking at his face, Kurenai could tell that he was going to be a handsome young man in a couple of years. Well, that was the Yondaime's son. No one has ever accused the man of not being good looking. Naruto would follow that path as well.

Kurenai watched the redhead as he walked over to a tree and sat down; it appeared that he hadn't sensed her presence. For someone who was with the Military Police that was just wrong. She wasn't even trying to hide her presence… or perhaps he was just ignoring her. He was at once been infamous for being an ignorant child.

When he just sat under a tree, Kurenai grew curious and walked over there. "You should be careful with your surroundings," the Genjutsu mistress said to the redhead. "You can never know what is lurking within the shadows of the tree."

Naruto looked at the young woman in front of him. She was probably around Kakashi's age. Her eyes were what stuck him as curious but he didn't say anything about them. The redhead just smiled at Kurenai and responded. "I don't respond to friendly," he said.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that but she didn't ask what he meant by that. "Joining Team 3?"

Naruto nodded, "You the sensei?" He asked quietly. His father hadn't bothered telling him the details about his new team. Then again, he probably figured he wouldn't have wanted to know if he was going to meet them soon and introductions were going to be made.

Kurenai shook her head. "I'm not yet Jonin…" she said.

Naruto seemed slightly surprised that she had yet to become Jonin. Around that age was still at a lower rank? Naruto wouldn't want that. Kakashi became Jonin when he was much younger than this, and Itachi would probably rise above the rank in the next months. Well, since the Uchiha was already in Anbu, one could say he was technically Jonin.

The thought made Naruto frown; he was still a mere little Genin. It was disturbing knowing that he was reduced to this. It would even be maddening if his teammates are the same people he left in the academy a couple of years ago. He had left the academy because it could no longer accommodate him and but he was still in the same rank.

Focusing on the woman once again, Naruto asked. "Why?"

Kurenai blinked. Why? That was a question no one asked. Why was she still a Chunnin. It wasn't like you just woke up one day and say, I want to be Jonin and they register you as a Jonin. There had to be terms met for one to become Jonin and abilities had to be that of a Jonin. Why?

"Why?" Kurenai repeated the question.

Naruto nodded, "Why are you not a Jonin. You're already grown up."

"Just because you're grown doesn't mean that you can become a Jonin."

"I know that," Naruto said. "Years mean time to improve. Well, I guess Itachi was right, not everyone can grow in the same way as we have and not everyone has the capability. Everyone is different after all…" the red wasn't talking to Kurenai by that time. "What do you do that requires focus?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto curiously, "You saw me earlier," she said.

Naruto nodded, but before he could say anything, a loud voice called out, rushing over to the two. "Naruto!"

The redhead frowned for a second. He then smiled. It all happened so fast that Kurenai could only blink in surprise. "So, you're my teammate," Naruto said to the boy who had once tried to be a bully in the academy and tried to have his homework stolen so many times.

"Who would've thought?" The boy said. "You're buying me lunch today after we finish things. Just to make up for lost time. Missed your home works after you left and I had to find someone to copy from," the boy spoke casually. "Oh sorry, Kurenai-sensei… I got a little excited seeing this guy."

"You know him?"

The boy nodded. "Classmates at the academy. He left us after a year, but we are still genins…" the boy said with a grin.

Kurenai looked at Naruto once again; the redhead had been busy with Military Police and it was strange that he was not allowed to go to the Chunin exams, even though the exams were held each year. There must have been reasons, she didn't know how good he was, but if he was able to leave the academy just after a year and even said to rival Itachi, then he must have been strong. The Uchiha was even far superior to her.

Some shinobi do say even though Naruto has not been rising in the ranks, it didn't mean that he had stopped growing. Kakashi was never forthcoming about the redhead's skills. It was all kept a secret. Kakashi had admitted that he didn't actually know everything because Naruto's file was only known to the Hokage, the Sandaime and Fugaku.

Kurenai was curious. She would stick around to watch. Nothing much was said as the team leader and one more of his students came. The man greeted her warmly and said a few things before asking. "Are you going to join us today?"

Kurenai shook her head. "I have a mission later on, but I will stay around to watch," she said calmly.

The man nodded and looked at his team for a moment. "I'm sure you already know each other since you all were at the academy at one point," the man stated calmly. "In any case, let us begin with introductions; I am Mahiro Takigawa, Jonin sensei of this team."

"This idiot probably doesn't even remember our names," one of Naruto's teammates said. "Tetsuma," the boy said with a smile. "Remember it well because if you forget it, I will remind you with this," the boy said holding out his fist.

"Natsumura," the other boy said, holding out his hand to Naruto with a small smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the redhead said, smiling his smile holding taking Natsumura's hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Mahiro looked on for a few moments before shaking his head. He really hoped that this wasn't going to give him trouble. Why did the Yondaime even put the redhead in this team? They were short of a member but there was nothing special about the team. Naruto would have to carry his teammates during missions.

Perhaps that was what the Yondaime was running for. If Naruto is forced to carry his teammates, he will have to care for them and look after them. It would also teach him to lead others and be an example.

The Jonin sighed and looked at Kurenai for a moment. "We don't know your abilities and as a team we must work together recognizing each other's strengths and weaknesses. Natsu, Tetsu, spar with Naruto so that we can see what he is capable of. For someone who has been in Military police that shouldn't be a problem, right?" the man said to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto shook his head. "2 on one is still not fair," the redhead said. "But I guess I have no choice…" the redhead said walking over to the field, leaving the tree.

His teammates followed him, "I will tell when to stop," the sensei said. "You can start at any time, but nothing lethal. This is just a friendly spar so that you can see what Naruto can do and so that Naruto can see what you can do."

There were always some expectations on him. On his first day at the academy, he was forced to fight the strongest because he was expected to be better than the average as the Yondaime Hokage's house. He had failed to live up to the expectations during that match which ended in humiliation. On this occasion, he was expected to hold his own against two genins, not because he was Minato's son but because he has been genin the longest and was in Military Police Force.

Would he flop again?

"Prepare yourself, Naruto," Tetsu said as he began to charge towards him.

Naruto looked at the Genin for a few moments. He was slow. Very slow. Perhaps it was because he had grown to see his father flashing around the training ground in speeds he could not follow. The redhead didn't wait for the Genin to come at him.

Naruto took off towards Tetsu, as the distanced between them closed, the redhead jumped up into the air and flipped once before he landed behind Tetsu. The Genin twisted around to face Naruto. When he was fully turned, he found the redhead staring him at him with bored looking eyes.

Tetsu glared.

"Sensei," Natsu called out to the watching Jonin. "I think it is safe to say that Naruto-san is capable and going like this won't do any good. Wouldn't it better if we teamed up against you? This will help our teamwork and so that Naruto-san can learn how formations work, and codes before we go to a mission."

Although he was not looking at Natsu, Naruto raised an eye brow and muttered, "Interesting."

Mahiro seemed to think about it for a few moments before he nodded. "That seems to be the best option. We will take a D-rank mission afterwards just to test things out," the man stated.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

"You know if my father finds out that you brought me food I will be in trouble, right?" Naruto said to Azumi who had brought him food.

The man had said he would have to take care of himself. He had always been sheltered and had his needs taken care of by the people around him. Perhaps this was a lesson in life, but it didn't matter much to Naruto if it as a lesson or not. He was just happy to have gained his independence. He had always crazed for this freedom. He could walk around in his space naked and no one would say anything about it.

"I know," Azumi said calmly as he placed the plastic bag on the coffee table. She sat down beside Naruto before speaking again. "This is just takeout. I bought it on my way out knowing that you would be dining with Ramen…"

"What is wrong with that?" Naruto asked. Food was food. As long as he ate and got full, there should be no need to complain about it. Ramen was easier to make anyway. He didn't have to worry about burning it or making it taste like something that came from the sewers.

"You need to eat some other food to maintain a healthy diet. You won't grow well if ramen is your only intake. So far, you have grown splendidly because I have been making you food that is good for your body and your training makes sure that you're physically healthy."

Naruto tilted his head to the side before shrugging. "There are healthy foods in the outside as well. I can't even be picky about what I eat anyway. D-rank payment is rather pathetic. I can't pay my rent with it."

"What happened to your savings? You were getting paid well at Military Police and your mother was giving you an allowance," Azumi said.

"My rent is a bit too much. Well, that is what you get for renting one of the most expensive properties in Konoha. Since I usually eat out, I spend more on food. Every day is training. So every week I must be getting new clothes. I have weapons to stock and maintaining my sword is rather expensive. These shirts were specifically made for me… more custom jobs that dig holes in my pockets."

Azumi smiled. There were a lot of things that Naruto had to cover and she was sure by end of this month if he kept doing D-rank missions, he would have exhausted all his savings. He needed to do missions that would pay him enough to survive – especially now that his parents were not going to give him anything.

"Welcome to the world adults," Azumi said still smiling. "Your father is probably trying to teach you how to be responsible. You're going to be clan head and to be honest you're irresponsible. You're only responsible when it comes to your training."

"Responsibilities are hard work," Naruto said with a wave of his right head. "I think my father is a sadist though. From catching criminals in the streets to chasing after cats…" Naruto said with a frown. "This is basically torture and I'm sure he is enjoying himself."

"Don't say that Naruto," Azumi chided with a shake of her head. "I actually came because I have a message from Yoshino: she said if she hears that you're doing anything that will shame the clan. If she hears anything, she said she will come here and drag you back to the compound to re-educate you on the manners you have forgotten."

Naruto snorted. "She never stops trying to control my life," the redhead said. "You were heard," Naruto said as he stood. "It's not like there is something bad that I will be doing anyway. I am going to be busy with missions from next year."

"I know," Azumi said. "The old hag said she would start teaching Karin next year. This will be to prepare her to handle matters of the clan as your sister. There is an agreement that you cannot be fulltime at the clan head; then Karin will have to stand in for you."

"That will also save her from the cruelty of the Shinobi world. With being kept in the village handling clan matters, she won't be forced to fight. Her brother will do the fighting for her," Naruto said calmly.

 **A Week Later**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was preparing his weapons for the mission he had to undertake with his team. His first mission outside the village and Naruto was happy he was going to be finally going out of the damned village to do a mission as a shinobi. He could not count the time he left with that perverted Sannin. That had been strictly a time away to relax from his training and all shinobi matters. This was a real mission; rank didn't matter at this stage.

His sword was already prepared and its sheath had been made so that he could carry it with him at all times when doing missions; Shurikens and Kunais were already packed up in the pouch. There was nothing really that was left. With that in mind, the redhead took a storage scroll and sealed everything aside from his sword. He placed the scroll on the nightstand. The mission was for tomorrow morning after all.

The redhead looked at the kunai his father gave him.

It was for protection.

This was his first mission, it wasn't like there would be anyone waiting for them outside ready to ambush them and Naruto was sure that his defensive jutsu could make sure that he survived an ambush. He was with a Jonin and with his jutsu, there was a chance of survival and he didn't want to end up losing the kunai on his first mission. It would be careless of him.

After sliding the trunk containing his weapons under his bed, Naruto took the three-pronged kunai and placed it on the night stand before he smiled. Everything was set. If he could just sleep just now and wake up tomorrow morning, he would do it. But it was still noon. There were still a couple of hours left.

And he still had a session with his father… which was supposed to be happening in a few moments at training ground 44.

The redhead decided to leave the apartment for the training ground, but as he was locking the door, Itachi appeared. "Going somewhere?"

Naruto nodded. "We are going to test a combo jutsu and do some final runs for my jutsus."

"We?"

"Me and my father," Naruto said. "You do know that he plans on taking me to a civil war, right?"

It had come as a surprise really. Perhaps the man had come to understand that he was a shinobi and he could not shield him from what the life of a shinobi has to bring. Besides, he couldn't drag other people's children if he was not willing to drag his own child. It would make things easier for him with other shinobi.

Naruto understood that he would be doing things that Shinobi do on that mission, but that didn't him dread for it. He would wait and see what it will bring. His father was just making sure that he was prepared for everything that he would not have to be looking over his shoulder when they do reach the battlefield. There would be a lot of opponents to face and he could not be looking at him at all times.

"My father told me," Itachi said as walked beside Naruto. The two cut a corner and took the stairs, before he spoke again. "Why did your father choose you exactly? There must be more to the reasons he explained."

"The Mizukage is a Jinchuriki," Naruto answered calmly. "He wants to display the power of the Uzumaki as well. If the Bijuu does come out, I will have to hold it down with my chains like my mother to the Kyuubi. He can work on supressing the chakra from the man."

"I see," Itachi said. "Well that explains a few things. Your father has really put a lot of thought into this. Konoha will not lose anything, and although you will have blood in your hands once again, you will gain something valuable."

Well, it was to be expected. The man was also risking a political backlash from this action. Other villages would see this as Konoha trying to extend its land or trying to take over Kiri. It doesn't have to be true to damage Konoha's reputation.

Before anything, the man leading Kiri was a legitimate Kage. He may be doing despicable things but he was still a Kage and sometimes in politics, the right and wrong didn't really matter. Konoha would be assisting rebels in Kiri. Itachi would also assist them if it was up to him. What was happening in Kiri was truly unacceptable. If he was asked to follow, he would tag along.

As much as this would benefit Konoha, it was possible that other villages would discover what Konoha was doing, but they didn't have to worry about being attacked. If an army was being sent to Kiri, it would be a problem but it was just the Hokage and his son. Still, what would Kumo and Iwa do when they do discover this?

"I guess for now this has been kept a secret so that other villages do not know about because if they do, they will be happy to beat Konoha to the punch," Itachi said as the two hit the streets. "Are you ready for it?"

"That doesn't have to be answered," Naruto said with a wave if his hands. "I have the Chunin exams coming up. That will need my full attention. I will be surrounded by enemies and will have to be on my toes at all times. Well, I have my jutsu."

Itachi shook his head. "Don't put your life on it, Naruto. Don't depend too much on it," the Uchiha said firmly. "When you start depending on your jutsu, you will grow arrogant and overconfident. One day when you are not able to use it, you will be helpless. My father has taught me that I cannot become too dependent on the Sharingan. Battle drums must not play and the first thought is my Sharingan. I must know how to fight without it."

Naruto looked up for a moment. "My father has said something like that," the redhead said in a thoughtful tone.

"Naruto-kun," two stopped as they were called by a feminine voice.

Naruto didn't look back which caused Itachi to ask, "What is the problem?" He asked and looked back to see a teenage girl walking towards the two, holding a small basket. "Fan of yours?"

"Something like that," Naruto said as he turned around to face the teenager. He smiled as she closed the distance and stood before the two.

"Itachi-kun," the teen girl said, smiling at Itachi. The Uchiha merely nodded. "I have been looking everywhere for you since you returned. You have not been in the streets… are you off?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have been relieved of my duties. My colleagues said I was taking the spotlight and the beautiful girls. I was forced to leave the Force because of it…" the redhead said with a charming smile.

The girl giggled warmly. "I wouldn't mind if you patrolled the streets even despite not being a member of the Military Police Force," she said smiling.

"I would be in trouble if I did that," Naruto said. "Look at this," he said pointing at Itachi's stoic mask. "Imagine ten more of this with evil intensions. Do you think I would survive?"

The girl shook her head. "They would mess up your pretty face," she said. She paused for a moment and looked between the two boys. "I have been going around the village with this. I have not been able to find you, but I'm glad I found you today."

"You didn't have to do that princess," Naruto said. "You could have just left it at the ramen stand," the redhead said, stretching out his right hand.

The girl gave him the basket with a smile. "I wanted to give you in person, and I can't really gain entrance into your clan compound," she explained lightly. "You should just tell me where you're living. I heard you were living outside of your compound. I can bring it to you."

Naruto smiled. "I won't be in the village in the next days; missions. We will make new arrangement when I return," the redhead said calmly. "As much as I would like to stay in your delightful presence, I have been summoned by the Hokage and you know when he calls you, you have to go there running."

The girl understood and said a few words before rushing away from the two. Naruto turned away began take the path he had been taking before being stopped. "What?" he asked Itachi, who was looking at him at the corner of his eyes.

"What was that all about? I have never seen you act like that."

"Civilians, you must be gentle with them. During my time with Police Force, I learned how to interact with people of all kinds. You cannot treat a woman in the same way as you do a man."

"Why is she giving you food?"

"You know, I live on my own, my father has forbidden Azumi from bringing me food. A girl was willing to cook lunch for me after I saved her from an unfortunate incident and I could not refuse. Besides, it was good eating something other than ramen," the redhead explained lightly.

Itachi merely shook his head. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Naturally. A girl put all her efforts to cook this, I cannot allow it to go to waste. Besides, it won't be the first time," the redhead said. "Times are tough, huh? I mean, we are forced to do missions with high risks but yet still earn less money."

"Konoha could not survive we started charging higher than we do for the missions we are requested to handle. People pay mission fees depending on the level of difficulty. If you're likely to meet bandits, you the mission will probably be C-rank mission and the pay will amount to that much," Itachi said. "But because Konoha shinobi are being targeted, C-rank missions become A-rank and B-rank. You will not find a C-rank mission outside the borders of this country."

"Clients are not forced to bear the weight of this new added difficulty. If they were forced to bear the weight, they would be paying higher fees and would likely turn to other villages," Naruto added. "Konoha is forced to keep the rates low even with this difficulty. Being a shinobi is difficult these days. Those not earning enough are turning to odd jobs while some to crime," Naruto paused for a moment. "If things don't change things will only worsen."

"I think this is why your father is taking the risk of taking you to Kumogakure and involving the village in Kiri's civil war," Itachi said. "Anbu are dealing with the problems though; that is why we have been the busiest. Enemy shinobi have been handled by us and we have driven most out of the country and near our borders."

The two conversed as they made their way towards training ground. It didn't take too long for them to get there, but they did arrive and when they did. Their fathers were already present. Naruto was surprised to see his former superior at the place. That had not been in the plans. Then again, neither was Itachi in the plan.

"You had us wait," Minato said to Naruto. He raised an eye brow at the basket Naruto was holding. "What is that?"

"My lunch," the redhead said calmly. "A delightful girl made it for me," he smiled as he said that.

"A girl whose name you don't even know," Itachi added looking the other way.

Naruto looked at Itachi. "I never said that."

"The only reason you called her princess is because you don't know her name. I assume since you know your way around girls, you're afraid to ask because it may infuriate her and she will stop giving you lunch," Itachi said. "I'd also be insulted."

Minato stared at the two and then at Naruto. "I didn't know you were becoming like that… but you're cheating our agreement," the Yondaime Hokage said.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm merely taking advantage of a loophole," the redhead said placing his food down. "You still have work to do, right? Shall we get to it?"

Minato nodded and motioned for Naruto to come closer to him. The redhead did so before Minato started speaking. "Don't forget the crucial part. The element chakra must be balanced at ratio of 2:4. A mistake and this thing will leave us mortally wounded."

"I know," Naruto said with a wince. "Our clones have already experienced the feeling, and I have already had enough accidents already," Naruto said calmly. "Let us," he said.

Minato held out his right hand and formed a Rasengan; he held out his left hand pouring wind chakra into the Rasengan, making it change its form; simultaneously, Naruto was holding out both his hands, pouring flames into the jutsu.

The jutsu began to take form in the form of a shuriken; it made a screeching sound as the blades spun around. The blades were engulfed by flames as well as its centre. The spinning blades released a hot breeze as the two released some sweat, having a hard time concentrating.

The form was complete, but when Naruto stopped pouring chakra into the jutsu, Minato cursed as he failed to control it. "Shit," the man cursed as he grabbed Naruto and disappeared in a flash of yellow, appearing behind Fugaku.

Boom!

The jutsu exploded in a mixture of intense flames and powerful gusts of wind that tore through the clearing. The flames formed a large mushroom that rose high above the trees that surrounded them and the gusts of wind blasted around, causing debris to pick up. The four had to shield their eyes and hold firm to the ground to avoid being blown away by the gusts of wind.

It took a few moments for the explosion to die down, but when it did die down, there was nothing but a large crater in the ground and a burnt surrounding. They could still feel the heat generated from the jutsu.

Fugaku had slightly wide eyes at what his Sharingan saw. He turned to face father and son with an expressionless look on his face. "I see why you wanted the help of the Sharingan," the man said. "If you had been caught in that explosion, I don't know what kind of pain you would experience. But it would be a quick death. I don't know whether from the flames or the thousands of blades that would pierce all over your body. But one thing is certain though, if someone gets caught in that, there would not be a shred of their existence left behind."

Itachi looked on; he hadn't thought that the two would end up creating something so lethal and so dangerous.

"I shouldn't be used like the Rasengan because if you don't lose your hand, you will lose the ability to use chakra with it," Fugaku said. He would rank this as kinjutsu. What sort of jutsu could defend against something like that? There was nothing in Fugaku's opinion.

"I figured as much," Minato said. "We will learn how to hurl it. It shouldn't be that difficult since it has wind."

Fugaku nodded. "But it takes a lot of chakra."

Minato nodded. "Too much chakra… two is the limit and that is it. I will have to supplement it with Sage jutsu. It will give me more stamina and chakra to be able to throw it," the Kage said. "What went wrong?"

"It became unstable as soon as Naruto stopped adding chakra. You had to balance its form and given the power, it would be impossible for normal people. Since we don't have Sage jutsu now how about we try it differently?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Naruto's control over chakra is exceptional, both of you have exceptional chakra control which is why you can pull this off," Fugaku said, "But I will be guiding you with the Sharingan until you can get the hang of it. Minato you create the base of the Jutsu and hurl it," the man said and turned to Naruto. "The moment it released; Naruto you will have to act within seconds."

"I see what you mean," Minato said. "It will be like how we use my Wind Breakthrough in conjunction with a small version of your fireball," the Kage said to Naruto. "But you will have to be quick because you will do it after the jutsu is released."

Naruto appeared to think for a few moments. "You do understand that I will have to consider the rotation of your jutsu and release gentle flames will be consumed by the rotation of the jutsu. I must know when to stop because if I don't it will explode. I must also be running behind the jutsu as I do this…"

"You make it sound a little difficult, but you don't have problems with releasing your katon," Minato said.

Naruto sighed. "You only gave try left for the day," the redhead said to his father. "I can still go on since I don't have to use as much chakra as you."

"I know," Minato said with a nod. "So we will have to make this count."

Naruto nodded, "Let us do this," he said.

"Before you go," Itachi started. "This isn't something that can be used when you still have many opponents to face," the Uchiha said. "What about Naruto's jutsu?"

"He was only to come up with a ball a ball of flames and so we came up with the idea to fuse both our elements into one jutsu to create this jutsu. But my son has created something as well. It is S-ranked as well."

Both Uchihas looked at Naruto. The redhead merely smiled. "We do it after we try this. It is quite taxing, so this will have to come first." The Uzumaki said as he walked into the distance along with his father.

 **End of chapter**

 **The Next two chapters will be more of Diary Entries. I won't go through everything, but just a few things. So, there will be things skipped and don't expect to see the regular characters. I had intended to jump these entries, but I think it is best I include them because the events that will occur will influence Naruto's character when he is an adult. I think it is important to show these things.**

 **Just to give you a preview of what will be happening: chapter 10 will focus on Naruto's mission with his team and the consequences that follow thereafter; chapter 11 will deal with Naruto's participation in the Chunin exams in Kumogakure. After that, I will do a time skip.**

 **Leto** : Naruto will stand out. He will get his time to shine. The next chapters will ensure Naruto does stand out. I won't spoil anything, but I can say that it will start at the Chunin exams and if Minato does end up taking him to Kiri, there will be more to talk about.

The chapter was supposed to come two days ago, but I have things to do. In any case, I will post chapter 10 on the 29th and 11 on the 1st. I will probably take a small break thereafter.

The Omnipresent Sage


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Kumogakure**

A looked at the man who had failed him with a stern expression on his face. He was still not going to yield to Konoha's demands. It was not like they were going to do anything that would incite war. They were weak people who were afraid to take up arms and march into the battleground. Perhaps they have just gotten enough of all the wars. The Hidden Leaf has always been a major player in the past three wars and this one ended because they took an effort. Well, it was safe to say it had ended because Iwagakure feared Minato's power.

That was a power that did not frighten the Yondaime Raikage. He was also fast and he could match Minato's speed. This was why he was willing to make this choice. He just hoped that Konoha did not go public with that happened though. If the Leaf did something like that, it would spell a major political backlash that would not be good for Kumogakure and he would get some stern words from the Feudal Lord.

Looking at Mikado, the Raikage spoke. "I am giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself," A said in a hardened tone. "I received intelligence suggesting that Minato's son has been spotted outside the village doing missions. You are going into the Fire Country and one of my Anbu will lead you. You will be given information on how to go about things."

The Raikage had thought that putting the redhead into the bingo book would incite some battle loving people and the money loving nins to go after the redhead, but nothing had happened. This of course led to this new plan he was cooking up.

He didn't want the boy to be killed; he just wanted to see if he was strong and if he was showing signs of knowing the Hiraishin. One was okay for him, but two were not and he was not about to have someone who would grow to hate his village walk around the Elemental Nations freely. He recognized that the redhead might hold some grudge against his village due to what Mikado said, and if this happens to be true, he would have to see if the redhead would be a threat.

If yes, then he would make plans to have the boy killed before he can even do anything. Sometimes problems had to be solved before they start causing damages. The Yondaime Raikage loved this village too much to allow anyone who could threaten its existence to continue living. He was a protector of Kumogakure and he would do everything in his power in order to do so.

He was also not going to tell Mikado that he was suspecting Naruto to be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. There was no information coming from the Hidden Leaf that suggested so. Everything up to so far was just a guess. It was ridiculous that the Hidden Leaf has managed to keep the Jinchuriki a secret. Even though the village has not used the power of the Bijuu in the past wars, he didn't think they would do so if a war does get a hold of the Elemental Nations.

Mikado smiled after the Raikage had spoken. Finally, he could get payback for the humiliation that he faced in the hands of that brat. He could not walk with his head held high because that brat had caught him off guard and now he was a laughing stock amongst his peers. He would prove his worth and make sure that his regains his honour.

"You want me to kill the brat or bring him back to you?"

The Yondaime Raikage snorted seeing the gleam in Mikado's eyes. "No," he said. "I didn't put him in the bingo book so that I can have his head. He is just a mere brat and no, you're not going to kill him. I want you to test him and push him to his limits and see what he will do. Once you're done, return to the village with the report."

Mikado frowned slightly, but nodded at the orders of the Raikage. He was not going to make an argument when the man had been merciful in his failure. This was his chance to make up for his failure and he would not screw it up. He was disappointed nevertheless. He had even thought of seeing the redhead cry in pain with his right hand over his throat.

"When should I depart?"

"Now," A said calmly. "Head towards the Fire country borders… once you reach there, an Anbu will find you. Leave, now."

"Hai," Mikado said as he stood up. "I will not fail you, Raikage-sama."

"I expect nothing less," the Yondaime Raikage said. "Do remember that if Konoha shinobi find you in the Fire country, they will attack you. You have also been put in their bingo books and they have put a bounty on your head. If you fool around, you will die."

That was something that Mikado didn't know. He knew that Konoha had wanted his head, but he didn't think that they would react in this way after the Raikage refused to give them his head. This was basically a suicide mission and he could not do it alone. He needed help and he would get his help. A hadn't said he couldn't get someone to help him. With the right price, he could get someone to assist him and work as a shield to protect him if he ends up running into fearsome Konoha shinobi or if the Anbu spot him.

If he is seen by Anbu, it would prove to be a problem. But he still had to do this. He had to succeed otherwise there was no reason to continue living.

 **Two Days Later**

 **Somewhere in the Fire Country**

Naruto was walking in a leisurely place, walking on the right side of the client they were guarding. They were coming from the Hidden Leaf, going to Takumi in the Land of Rivers. This was his fifth mission outside of Konoha and it was a C-ranked mission with the potential to become A-rank. They had completed one C-ranked mission and three B-ranked missions. There had been nothing that exceeded that B-rank. The missions posed some difficulty, but nothing too troublesome that would push the Hokage into thinking they needed to be kept away from the lines of fire.

"Sensei," Natsumura called out to his sensei as the group slowly edged closer to the borders of the River Country.

"Hmm?" Mahiro turned his attention towards the rational and logical member of his team.

It wasn't to say that Naruto and Tetsu were idiots; well the latter wasn't that smart. Sometimes Mahiro snorted at the things that came from the genin's mouth. Some of the things were just ridiculous. Naruto was well… Naruto. The redhead didn't trouble himself with working up strategies and involving himself in many conversations unless his opinion was required.

Yet there was no doubt in the redhead's skills as a shinobi though. He wouldn't deny that the boy was capable and that they had relied on him to be decisive when things were not going according to plan. Even so, Mahiro would never leave the redhead in charge of the team. Naruto was irresponsible at times. Natsumura was suited for the role in leadership, which is why he was number two.

"I have been hearing that Naruto-san is going to participate in the Chunin exams that are going to be held in Kumogakure. Granted, we are teammates, does this mean that our team is going to enter the exams as well?" Natsu asked. "As far as I am concerned unless granted special permission by a Kage, one must enter the exams with a team."

"Whether you participate on the games or not will depend on me," Mahiro said calmly. "I will have to assess whether you're ready for the exams or not. During those exams, I will not be there, you will be alone. I have to consider that when making a decision. You're still fresh genins, anything can happen."

"Personally, I don't think we are ready," Natsumura said but before he could add anything, he was interrupted by Tetsu.

"Speak for yourself, Natsu," the boy said firmly. "I think I am ready. We have been doing some difficult missions and have been succeeding. No one has faced any life threatening situation. We have so far been able to hold our own. I say we enter the exams."

Natsu shook his head. "You fail that realize that our success has been largely owed to sensei and Naruto-san. Most of the time, we are just passengers in this team. When in the exams, we may have to face individual challenges. Given your mental limits, you wouldn't survive."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Tetsu demanded with a glare. "Why aren't you pointing the finger at him?"

"Naruto isn't stupid. Have you even seen him making reckless decisions as you?" Natsumura responded coolly. "Naruto alone is ready. There can be no doubt about that, but the rest of us are not. What will happen then?"

"I don't know," Mahiro responded calmly. "The Hokage will make a decision on what to do, but I have not made any final decision on anything. Once we complete one more mission, I will make a decision."

"Don't you have any input, young Naruto?" The client asked, a bit amused by the bickering that had just occurred between Natsumura and Tetsu. He didn't get to see what really happened with team dynamics and how shinobi acted in missions. To see them acting like this was something refreshing.

"There isn't a need for me to add anything," Naruto responded calmly.

"I meant about the Chunin exams…"

"Well, I cannot miss this one chance. I know for sure I will be going. Teams may be different, but I will go."

Tetsu nodded. "He has been genin for more or less five years. I'd say that is about a record for someone who graduated tied first at his glass," the boy said in mild amusement. "I suddenly don't feel so bad even if we do miss this round. I'll still become Chunin far faster than you did, coming from being genin I mean."

The client looked at Naruto to see if there would be a response, but there was none, not even a slight twitch. It was almost as if he hadn't heard what had been said. Obviously, Tetsu was mocking the redhead and yet he didn't get the response he was looking for. That only seemed to make Tetsu angry.

"That attitude of yours annoys me," the genin growled. "You should stand up more and fight for yourself like a man."

Naruto turned his eyes to look at the genin who was walking on the other side. He just shook his head and looked away.

"I think he means fighting is through the fists not by words. You're more likely just blubbering this and that," the client said, amused. "That isn't nice…"

Naruto just shrugged. "Some things are not wort-"

Natsu raised his right hand, motioning everyone to stop. He looked around for a moment before kneeling down the ground. "Fresh footsteps. Whoever, walked through here, did not pass too long ago. If we are to avoid them, it is best we increase our pace."

Having served with Military Police, Naruto had learned that such things needed to be investigated but that was not his job here and the mission came first before anything. He didn't like failure anyway. He wouldn't do anything to risk the mission. Still, his thoughts didn't really matter here; he was not the team leader. He was only expected to follow orders.

"Where are they heading?" Mahiro asked.

"3 o'clock," Natsu said, pointing towards his right hand.

"Naruto," Mahiro said. "Create a clone and send it to see what it is. We will have to get away from here as fast as we can," the man said firmly.

Naruto nodded and did as instructed.

"Alright," Mahiro said. "You don't have a problem with me carrying you, right? I know it be uncomfortable and embarrassing, but this is the only option i have if we are to make some good distance with this place."

"I can live it," the client said.

"Excellent," Mahiro said picking up the client. He took the lead. "Let's go."

The group took the trees as they hopped through the forest. They ran for about an hour without rest. Along the way, Naruto received the memories of his clone, but he did not say anything until his Jonin sensei called for them to stop. Nothing would have changed if he had said anything and there wouldn't have been proper communication if they had talked while hopping through the trees.

After they landed on the ground – taking a few moments to breathe – Naruto spoke. "Bandits; there are around 10 of them. From what I was able to gather, they are heading towards sound. They have about 20 victims with them. Granted the victims are civilians, the suspects won't be moving that quickly."

Mahiro nodded and took out his map. After a few moments he spoke. "We are about 25 to 30 minutes away from the borders of the River Country. Our responsibility is to get our client into the borders of the River Country and from the information Hokage-sama gave us; we will meet Shinobi from Takigakure. I'd thought we would reach Takumi and rest there for the night before heading back to Konoha during day. But we will have to stop at the borders… but only if we meet the people we are supposed to meet."

"Will we be running or walking?" Natsu asked.

"We will have to run," Mahiro said. "We will rest once we make it to the borders. We will take time to rest there and we will have to run once again. If we do find the bandits when we return, we will rest once more before we engage them. We must first complete the mission."

With everything clear, they took the ground, instead of the trees and rushed towards the borders of the Land of Rivers.

The client smiled inwardly as the wind hit his face, being carried. It was a bit uncomfortable but he was not complaining. He was going to get to his home country safely and he could not blame these shinobi for rushing things as they wanted to do something good. There had been a general idea that Shinobi were people who did not care about what was right and wrong when doing their missions.

But this was something that was good; to see shinobi willing to fight off bandits. There was no doubt that the people with the bandits were possibly women and children who were going to be used. There was the saying that the mission came first before anything. He had been in the presence of shinobi from other villages and they were willing to turn a blind eye on what was wrong just so they could continue with their mission.

With this, he had little doubt that he had made the right choice in trusting the Yondaime Hokage. If his shinobi were willing to uphold the moral responsibility, then Konoha was a good village.

The group came to halt after entering the borders of the Land of Rivers. Their client had told them of the directions they ought to take and with following his instructions, they met up with a group of shinobi. Both Tetsu and Natsu slumped down the ground, breathing heavily.

Naruto showed no such strains.

Mahiro looked at the client then at the shinobi that were in front of them. "Allies?"

The man nodded. "Mezu," he called lightly and one of the shinobis walked up to the group. "They were waiting in the wings in case your group was coming late. With things happening around the Fire country, one can never be too safe," he said taking out a scroll from his backpack. He handled his brush and started to write on the scroll that was on Mezu's back. Once he was done, he handed the scroll to Mahiro. "Hand this to the Hokage."

He thanked them for their service and disappeared along with the shinobi of Tanigakure.

Team Mahiro rested for about an hour before they headed back into the fire country. They made their way through the forest, rushing towards the direction the bandits had taken. It was a travel about two hours and they had to do some search before they were finally able to locate the resting suspects – as Naruto would call them.

Rest came in first before they could do anything.

Naruto questioned whether he truly cared for the lives he was going to save. Perhaps he upheld the moral responsibility because of the principles he was forced to follow in Military Police Force. Crime was unacceptable. No member of society had to turn a blind on it. Even though Naruto often turned a blind eye on many things, crime could not be offered the same treatment.

Murderers, rapists, vile men who did unspeakable things to others were in Police's eyes, scums who needed to be taken away from society. He had been doing that in the streets of the Hidden Leaf. He had spent at least four years applying those principles in his daily life. His feelings didn't matter; it had simply become a way of life.

Mahiro looked at Naruto; they had all the information they needed and what they had to do now was execute their side mission. He wasn't really sure how things would go about in Konoha, but there was a moral responsibility he had always attempted to uphold with everything he had and to install it in his team was the way to go. They had not done something like this, but they could not avoid this matter. The Fire country was their home, erasing criminals within the borders of their country was their job.

"It is likely that they will use their captives as shield," Mahiro said looking at Naruto. The redhead was the one who was used to working in such conditions when they had civilians in the line. It would be pointless if the people they were trying to save would end up killed.

"That is a possibility but there is a minimum chance of that actually happening. What I have come to understand with these things is that one woman is worth a lot. They are the merchandise and they get paid over how many they bring in," Naruto said. "Of course that isn't to say they won't try any tricks."

"So how do we go about it?" Tetsu asked.

"We should head in first," Naruto suggested. "They are just bandits, no shinobi amongst them. In terms of shinobi rank, you can as well say that there are just genins. If we go out and make a show, they will turn their focus on us and a number of them will be drawn towards us," Naruto looked the team leader. "You can drop in and take out the ones surrounding the victims."

Mahiro appeared to think for a few moments before speaking. "Create three clones and henge them into three different people. Three clones plus the three of you will make up for numbers. That means that even if they do underestimate you because you're just kids, your numbers will force them to act otherwise."

There was no need to go over such a complicated thing. Naruto could just create a transformation of three different people – real transformations instead of just illusions. Naruto held his hands together and in a puff of smoke three adults appeared. It was Kurenai, Minato and a young woman.

Mahiro raised an eye brow but it was Natsumura who spoke. "I'm guessing that even bandits know about Konoha's Yellow Flash," he said, smiling a bit. "That will create some fear and although they are just bandits, they should be smart enough to know the danger. Why Kurenai-san though?"

"I've grown fond of her," Naruto said a bit indifferently.

"Oh, is Naruto in love with an older woman?" Tetsu asked in a playful tone.

Naruto ignored the genin and looked their Jonin-sensei. "It is getting late and after success, we will have to make a choice on whether we move or camp out."

Mahiro nodded. "Let us move out," he said and the seven disappeared.

The group of bandits were sitting around a circle with the woman and children rounded up. They were busy in their talks of this and that while a few laughs went through and through. The bound victims only had looks of fear and despair. Perhaps already resigned to what would await them should the bandits successfully drag them towards the rendezvous location.

"Today's delivery was low," one of the bandits said. "When that man sent for us, I thought he had plenty of goods."

"You're greedy, boss," another said. "This stock is worth a lot more. As long as we don't run into Orochimaru: that bloody snake would kill us and then take our stock. That man has no sense of fair business transactions."

"He is becoming a problem in our line of work," another added in a firm tone. "Well, shinobi in general are a problem. They really think that they own this world."

"But their wars benefit us greatly," the boss pointed. "When they are busy killing each other, we get to work. Even at times like these, most of them just ignore us for their missions and their enemies," he paused for a moment. "The Fire Coun-"

"Hokage-sama," a voice called out making the bandits stand in battle mode.

The 'Yondaime Hokage' landed on the ground just away from the bandits, Kurenai and the other 'woman' followed shortly. "Sorry," the 'Hokage' apologized to his companions. "I sensed something sinister and knew I had to come over here."

One of the bandits took out a picture and looked at the three. "Oi, isn't that Konoha's yellow flash?"

"It could just be one of those shinobi tricks they call genjutsu…" one of the bandits said.

'Minato' tilted his head to the side and took out a kunai. In a fast motion, he threw the kunai straight towards one of the bandits and blurred out of sight, only to appear in front of the bandit. "Am I fake?" he asked pulling the bandit closer to him in a sudden yank. His right hand quickly flashed the man's head and after a quick chop, the man fell down the ground.

"Shit, it is really him!"

"Would you rather surrender, or do you want to do this the hard way?"

"I would rather die trying!"

The moment he said that, smoke bombs started exploding around them, creating a huge smoke screen around the area.

"Boss, where are you? I can't see. Hey, what are-" More shouts like that occurred around the place as the smoke loomed large. When it cleared, the bandits were all lying on the ground, out cold.

"You could have helped you know," Tetsu glared at Naruto, looking a bit tired with a small cut on his left shoulder.

"You handled it well, there was no need for me to do anything," Naruto responded. "I did my fair share and helped you get into position you can take them out without any troubles. You shouldn't be complaining."

"Teme, what if I had received a larger cut than this?"

Naruto was already looking away when the question came. He didn't have any interest in getting involved in pointless arguments. When it appeared that Tetsu wasn't going to let it go, Mahiro stepped in. "Stop it, Tetsu," the man said firmly.

"What do we do about this sensei?" Natsumura asked looking at the situation around them. There were bandits and a handful of women along with five children.

"We will tie them around and when we reach Konoha, we will inform the Hokage. It is likely that by the time we reach the Hidden Leaf Hunter-nins would've disposed of them though," Mahiro said turning to face the victims. "We will head to Konoha with them. Leaving them here would be risky. We may have as well not saved them."

The man the ordered his team to tie the bandits with chains around the trees as he went up to unbound the flinching victims. He smiled reassuringly at them though and once done, he gave one his kunai. "My name is Mahiro Takigawa. I am a Jonin from Konohagakure and those are my students. We are just coming from the Land of Rivers. We will not harm you, but we would like you to cooperate with us and head to Konoha with us. It will be quite dangerous if we just leave you here."

It took a few more minutes of smooth talk from the man for the victims to finally consent to his request. He had Naruto give them water to drink and they gave all the food they had to the women so that they should share. It was not much but it was something.

The group took the direction of Konoha afterwards and walked for about an hour before they camped seeing the sun setting. Night came in and Mahiro allowed his students to sleep while he stayed up all night on guard duty. He figured after all the work for the day; they needed some rest as tomorrow was another long day.

 **The Following Day**

The journey towards the Hidden Leaf had started smoothly as they were able to spend the night in the forest without any disturbances – well from any potential enemy. There had been a few of the women who tried escaping thinking that they were still being kidnapped by more evil men pretending to be Konoha shinobi. Other than that, the group had safely walked through into after noon.

When it appeared that they would reach the Hidden Leaf without any trouble, Mahiro suddenly called the group into halt as a kunai with an explosive tag was thrown in front of them. The tag exploded, just front of the group causing them to shield themselves for the blast.

Naruto's quick response was to make a clone that created a barrier around the victims. Military code had been that civilians should always be put into safety before anything and no action should threaten their lives. And so, the clone he created protected the civilians.

Mahiro frowned as their enemies landed in front of his team; a Kumo Jonin and two missing-nins. This was a difficult situation. He didn't wish for his team to face something like this. At least they didn't have to worry about the women, Naruto had that covered up.

"Yo, Uzumaki, remember me?" Mikado asked with a grin on his face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side looking thoughtful. "I am I supposed to remember you?" the redhead asked. It was purposeful. There was no way he could not remember the man he had apprehended during in training ground 44.

Mikado frowned slightly. "Are you freaking kidding me, brat?" the man demanded ripping off his shirt. Revealing the marks Naruto had left on him. "You did this," he shouted as he took out a Kunai and slashed his headband. "And are forcing me to make this decision!"

He then snapped his fingers and the nins beside him charged towards the group. Mahiro intercepted the two by charging towards them. He acted quickly and sent one of them flying towards another direction while the other reacted quicker and tried to punch him in the face, but Mahiro blocked the punch easily enough.

Naruto showed no outward emotion seeing his sensei engaged in a battle. The two didn't seem that strong and so he had little doubt that the man would take too much time with them. The problem was the man before him. He certainly held a grudge and he looked more than ready to kill him more than anything.

With Mahiro whisked away, Naruto knew what he had to do. "You two stay behind him," the redhead said firmly. He didn't make any moves to attack. He stayed calm.

"What? You're going to protect me now?" Tetsu demanded.

"Willingly, I would not," Naruto said, "but this is a team and I must follow the rules of engagements." The redhead stated calmly.

"I have no interest in the two of you," Mikado said to Tetsu and Natsu. "I want him only, but if you interfere, I will kill you both and then reward myself with those goods behind you."

Naruto stepped forward a bit. There was no escape. There was no running away from this. This wasn't a battle Naruto wanted to fight. Even though it was not his first thought, he would rather call his father now. This man before him was a Jonin and he could not risk anything in the situation. He placed his hand on his left pocket, but found nothing. He realized he left that damned kunai during the first mission. He has never taken it up since then.

Curses.

"Earth Style: Mud Dragon!" Mikado said, slamming his hands on the ground. The ground shook as he it formed a large dragon. The jutsu then sped towards Naruto and his team. The redhead released his chakra chains, engulfed by flames. The chains pierced through the dragon, tearing it apart before it could reach him.

"I knew you'd do that," Mikado said, suddenly on Naruto's right hand side. He quickly acted in sending his right foot towards Naruto, slamming it on the redhead's shoulder. The kick sent Naruto flying away from his team.

"Tetsu don't!" Natsu shouted, but he was ignored by the genin who charged straight at the Jonin.

Mikado merely grinned when Tetsu swung a kunai towards his abdomen: he dodged the swing and grabbed the genin by his forehead before picking him up. He brutally slammed him into the ground before speaking. "Stupid brat," he said as he turned his attention towards Naruto.

He darted towards the redhead, who quickly surrounded himself by multiple chakra chains. Mikado didn't seem to mind. He jumped into the air and twisted, sending a chakra enhanced right kick towards Naruto. The kick sped through the air before connecting with the chains and when it did, the chains burst into flames, catching his foot.

Mikado quickly jumped away as he tried to put out the fire on his right foot before it could burn him. He frowned looking at the redhead before going through hand seals. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon!" He formed a small dragon formed of lightning before directing it towards the redhead. The as the jutsu crashed into Naruto's chains, he flashed behind the redhead. But the chains were there as well. Even so, he armed his right hand with lightning chakra before slamming his punch into the defence. The same thing happened as before. Flames just burst out, causing him to retreat once again.

"You're going to play like that, huh?" Mikado said. "Just take all attacks until I tire, huh? Well, let us see how that defence will do against these," he said, taking out a number of small explosives bombs. He threw them all around Naruto and clasped his hands together. "Burn!" He shouted as the tags ignited a chain of explosion that rocked through around Naruto, creating a large dome of flames.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Mikado laughed maniacally, but when the flames died down, his laughter died on his throat, replaced by a deep frown. Naruto was still standing still, unharmed. There was just a crater around him, but he looked just fine.

Seeing that a barrier was clearly visible he realized that he was clearly dealing with an Uzumaki here. He looked around before coming up with a plan. He took out a kunai and turned towards Natsu – who had a kunai of his own out already. The man appeared to run towards Natsu, but he suddenly changed directions and turned towards the knocked out Tetsu.

He grabbed the boy from the ground and picked him up. He looked at Natsu and wagged his finger. "Stay there," he said before turning towards Naruto. "Apparently I can't bypass that barrier and one of my tools is already dead. I underestimated your sensei a little bit. Nevertheless, if you want him to live, come out of your comfort zone."

Naruto's eyes turned cold as he looked at the man. "Despicable," he uttered in a tone that seemed to have come out from the mouth a winter dragon. "I should have just snapped your bones that day," the redhead stated as his chains dispersed.

"Good boy," Mikado said with a grin. "Now, catch," he said as he threw Tetsu towards Naruto. The redhead darted towards his teammate and jumped above the ground to catch the genin.

"Naruto there is a-" Natsu was cut off when an explosion occurred.

When Naruto caught Tetsu with both his hands, a tag imbedded on Tetsu's back suddenly glowed before exploding. As the explosion was occurring, Mikado flashed behind a retreating Naruto with a dripping kunai. He tried to slash the kunai on Naruto's back but Mahiro suddenly appeared between them and grabbed Naruto with both his hands, his back facing Mikado. The kunai slashed his back before he sped away with Naruto.

Looking at his winded sensei, Naruto shook his head clearing all thoughts. The man suddenly dropped on his knees. Naruto looked at him for a moment before he looked back at the laughing Mikado.

"Poison," Mikado stated with a grin. "Like that little firework? Can you smell the beautiful smell of roasted flesh?"

Naruto held out his right hand and a large fuma shuriken appeared in a puff of smoke. The redhead held it firmly as he did a quick spin before sending the shuriken flying towards Mikado. The man merely side stepped the shuriken but as it got past him, there was a puff of smoke. "Got you," 'Naruto' said above air, just behind Mikado.

The man quickly twisted around eyes slightly wide as the Naruto twisted sending a right footed kick towards his face. Instinctively, Mikado managed to block the kick and grabbed the foot before grinning, but then 'Naruto' suddenly exploded in a loud explosion of flames.

Before he could jump away, six incredibly hot chains pierce through him; two on both his shoulders, and two on hips, and the remaining two through his knee joints. "You fucking brat. That was just a diversion to get closer to me!"

Naruto managed a smile, a cruel smile. "Someone got in the way last time. But since there is an emergency, I won't make this long." The moment those words left his lips, another chain burst out from his body and quickly wrapped around the man, up until his forehead. "Have you wondered what it would feel like if your body was being crushed slowly? Have you experienced the pain you feel when you lungs and heart are being squeezed together by own ribcage? Have you ever heard things snap inside your body?"

"Ahhhh!" Mikado cried a chilling screech as his body was being crushed. It was for about a minute as he felt bones snapping and yet being pressed together. Blood was gushing out of his mouth and ears as the chains pressed.

"I wonder what would happen if I forced one chain down your throat…" Naruto shook his head, smiling. "No time for that."

Naruto clasped his hands together. "Death," He said as his chains burst with crimson flames. The flames spread towards Mikado before bursting into a brilliant flame once they touched his flesh. Naruto dispersed his chains and turned away without another look.

"Sensei, sensei!"

It was Natsumura who was shouting. The redhead closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the body that had exploded in his hands.

He dispelled his clone and placed kunais around the fearful looking woman. Naruto didn't realize that he had blood on his shirt. He erected a barrier around them without saying a word.

He walked towards Natsu with his eyes closed, and stopped there. "Stay behind. I will get help in Konoha. There are still those women," Naruto said emotionlessly, his eyes still closed. "He has been poisoned. I cannot allow him to die when he took it to save me." Naruto said pushing the man into his back.

"What about them? And Tetsu?"

"They won't be going anywhere inside that barrier," Naruto said giving Natsu a small sheet of paper. "It is likely that Anbu will come here. They will be the fastest to come here and clean the mess. He needs medical attention." He said of their sensei.

Before Natsu could say anything, Naruto blurred away. That was far faster than anything he had ever seen from the redhead.

Natsu shook his head, and slumped down on his knees as the situation fully played on his head. He was alone; Tetsu was gone. Was this the brutality of the Shinobi world? Had Naruto not hid himself from that man and just fought, things would have played out differently. The redhead had the speed and fought strategically. He could have held the man while their sensei came.

But he had chosen to be a coward and hide within his comfort zone and that man had used Tetsu to get to him. For a moment Natsu had thought that Naruto would have said no but that changed nothing though. The fact was that their team was destroyed because Naruto chose not to fight even when he knew he had to fight for all of them to live.

Was he to blame for all these?

That man had attacked them because Naruto had done something to him. Naruto was the reason they were attacked and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was the Yondaime's son. It was his actions that brought about this. If it hadn't been for him, things would have been different. They would have been attacked and if he had fought, Tetsu would still be sprouting nonsense.

 **Konoha**

Konoha's Anbu had caught up to the speeding Naruto the before he even reached the village. He was close though. He had told them to follow his trail and they would find what they had to find. Three of the four had gone back while one took Mahiro and Naruto towards the Hidden Leaf.

It had all happened quickly and Naruto had been brought to the Hokage's office to explain what had happened.

He was tired, really worn out. He just wanted to take a nap or something intoxicating that would help stop thinking. None of this would have happened if he had just killed that man. If he had snapped his bones then, this wouldn't have happened. Enemies were dangerous to let live. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

Give an enemy a chance to live, and they will come back to haunt you. Enemies were to be eradicated. They were to be incinerated by his flames.

"What happened, Naruto?" Minato asked, a serious look on his face, but his tone was soft.

Naruto had his eyes closed. He only opened them partially, as he responded in an emotionless tone. "That man, who attempted to kidnap Hinata, attacked us with some missing-nins. He slashed his forehead before anything…" the redhead went through the highlights as Minato listened.

"Why didn't you use the Kunai I gave you?"

That would have solved all matters. He would have come in to save the day. He didn't just wish to the saviour. But he just wanted to be there when his son needs him. If Naruto had used that kunai, his presence would have stopped anything from happening.

"I didn't have it," Naruto said, lips twirling into a smile, a bitter smile. "It has been dancing in my room."

Minato understood the bitterness. Naruto had lost a teammate and it could have been avoided. Everything could have been avoided. But Minato wasn't going to play the blame game. There were things that occurred we ended up having to regret our choices. But just because things happened, doesn't mean we ought to blame ourselves. There are just some things that are beyond ones control.

Minato smiled sadly as he looked at his son. He didn't want his son to end up like Kakashi. One teammate was dead and his sensei was in the hospital, having taken a bullet for him. What could be going on inside Naruto's head? What could he be thinking at this point?

Kakashi had recovered, well mostly recovered. Perhaps he could be of some help. He would call the Jonin to help out with the situation. Then there was Kurenai. Naruto did seem to speak well about her since she usually trained with his team. Perhaps another foreign touch would do to help.

"Do you blame yourself?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "Can I go home? I want to sleep and just shut off."

Minato nodded and allowed the redhead to walk away from the office. He would still need an official report to be compiled. Mahiro was not talking. If the man does wake up, he would be the one to give a report on the events that truly happened. Naruto could give a detailed report without being partial. That was one of the good things about Naruto. He was fair when dealing with things that included other people. When making a ruling, he spoke the truth regardless of how it would paint him.

It was a time like this that Minato wished that Tsunade was in the village. There were deaths that could have been avoided if she had been there. But now that she was not in the village, there were things that the hospital could not handle. Poison was a delicate substance that needed an expert in medical Ninjutsu and the legendary sucker was that expert.

He hoped that Mahiro's case wouldn't prove to be impossible to deal with.

The fact that Naruto had bothered to carry the man back into the village was not due to attachments. There were a few things that the Hokage's son was attached to. Perhaps this was a matter of doing what was right and the fact that he couldn't allow the man to die after taking a bullet for him. He should have been the one lying in a hospital bed.

Minato had to deal with a dead genin. It really brought a frown on his lips that had lost someone young. The responsibility was on him as the Hokage. He has been dealing with it since he became Hokage. This of course made things complicated because his son was involved in the matter.

He really should have known that man would return once again. It would have been better if Naruto had kept him alive. But the redhead had said with a ghost smile that he had crushed him and then turned his flesh into ash. Well, that was one problem gone. Kumogakure would not moan about it but he would still have to inform the Raikage about it.

It was around a couple of hours later that Natsumura was brought before him by an Anbu. Minato looked at the boy, who was wearing a blank expression on his face. The boy was smart and wasn't the one who wore a smile all-round. Minato could understand the blank look.

"Natsumura," Minato said in a Hokage tone. "Tell me what happened." It was better to get all parts of the story; it was only after compiling all sides of the story that he would be able to fully understand what occurred.

"We had already succeeded on our mission and another side mission…" Natsumura went on to explain his account. "Naruto protected the women, and had told us to stay behind him, but we were separated when that man attacked Naruto. Naruto chose not to attack, instead, he protected himself and when that man realized he could not get break Naruto's defence, he threatened to kill Tetsu if Naruto didn't dispel his jutsu. Naruto did as the man instructed, but the man had planted an explosive tag on Tetsu's back. Naruto didn't see it and the man threw Tetsu towards Naruto and when Naruto caught him, the man set off the explosive tag and as Naruto was being blasted away that man appeared behind Naruto and tried to cut him. But sensei got in between and saved Naruto. Sensei got down after that and Naruto didn't even ask what was wrong, he just attacked managed to get behind that man before torturing him and then burnt him to death."

Minato noted that there was a whole lot of Naruto in the story. It was Naruto did this and Naruto did that. He could understand that Mahiro had been busy with two other enemies who had forced the issue, and it was the best judgement to fight two strong opponents on his own. The explosion that took out Tetsu… that was a curios case. Naruto had said this but he hadn't taken much note of it. But Naruto didn't look as if he had survived an explosion that occurred on his hands.

That meant only one thing: Naruto had his last defence activated. Mahiro would not have noticed it because it was not visible to the naked eye. That meant that Mahiro's intervention was unnecessary. Naruto wouldn't have been cut. It made sense; Naruto wasn't the one to leave himself exposed in the face of the enemy. He should have known that.

"What were you doing, Natsu? Tetsu attacked and was beat; Mahiro was busy with two other enemies and Naruto was defending himself, what were you doing? Naruto informed me that there was a barrier around the women, so they didn't have to be protected."

"I…" what had he been doing? Had he been a spectator? But what could he have done in that situation? If he had attacked, he would have faced the same fate as Tetsu. They should have worked it together as a team, but they were not afforded that because the man only seemed interested in Naruto and the redhead seemed fine with that. "Naruto told me to stand back because the man said he only wanted him and didn't attack until he saw that he could not break his jutsu."

"I see," Minato said. "What do you think could have been done to save Tetsu?"

Natsu was firm in his response. "Naruto should have attacked from the start. If he had attacked, we may have worked together and given his ability, it would have been possible to hold the man back until sensei arrived. This is all because Naruto chose to hide. In the end, he showed that he can fight stronger opponents, and if he had used the same strategy he used in the beginning, even sensei wouldn't have been hurt."

So, it was Naruto's fault, huh? Minato thought. The Yondaime Hokage looked at Natsu and spoke. "Thank you for your honesty, Natsu," he said. "You're dismissed."

"Hai," the boy said and left the office.

 **The Following Day**

 **Training Ground 44**

Naruto jumped from a tree branch, flying towards a dummy. He flung two shurikens towards the dummy, hitting the bulls-eye target and clasping his hands together while he was still above the ground. "Katon: Great Fireball no Jutsu!" The redhead released a large ball of fire from his mouth, and the flames quickly engulfed the target, burning it to ashes as he landed on the ground.

Naruto jumped towards his right hand; rushing towards a marked tree. As he was running, chains burst out of his body and sped towards the tree. They pierced through the trunk and spread towards the branches as Naruto came to halt, hands clasped together. "Death!"

Flames spread from his body unto the chains, before rushing towards the tree through the chains. As soon as the flames made contact with the tree, they burst into a brilliant explosion of crimson flames that engulfed the whole tree.

Naruto dispersed the chains as a clone appeared behind him, holding a kunai. It slashed the kunai horizontally, trying to cut through his back. Naruto jumped up, his head leaning backwards as his body positioned horizontally just above the clone. As gravity started to pull him downwards, twisted around to face down and held out his right hand, forming a ball of crimson flames.

He slammed the jutsu straight into the head of the clone. The clone exploded in a puff of smoke after Naruto crashed his jutsu on it. The jutsu didn't disperse after hitting the clone; it retained its form before crashing into the ground, causing the ground to shatter.

Naruto straightened himself and held out his left hand. He formed a ball of flames, on the palm of his hand before holding out his right hand, channelling chakra through it; five orbs of orbs of condensed flames were formed around the swirling ball on the palm. The redhead made motions with his fingers causing the orbs to spin around the large one.

He twisted around and faced a tree. He threw the jutsu towards the tree. It took a second for the jutsu to reach the trunk of the tree and when it did, there was a loud boom around the training ground, causing a large dome of flames to pick up as the flames terrorized all that they touched.

Naruto fell on his knees breathing heavily. After a moment, he held out both his hands. On his right hand; he formed a ball of flames and on his left he created another of water – the water was bigger than the fire. He gritted his teeth before slamming the two jutsus together. The moment he did so, the mixture of a condensed fire ball and the water, boiled before exploding terribly on his hands. The explosion blasted him backwards, sending him towards a tree. The redhead brutally crashed into the tree.

The lights went out.

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Hospital**

The moment Naruto's eyes snapped open, he cursed, "Shit," he said wincing as pain shot through his body unbelievably. His hands hurt the most, and it felt like they were burning. He held them for his eyes to see and frowned when he saw bandages around him. What happened? He wondered.

"Were you trying to commit, suicide?" Kurenai asked, having allowed the fact that he used a foul language to slip through. Well, he was in pain. The medics had said he would wake up to severe pains.

Naruto looked turned to face the ruby eyed Chunin with his tilted to the side. "Hospital," he said. "Must have passed out… how long have I been here?"

"Two hours," Kurenai said. "Answer my question."

Naruto smiled shaking his head. "I had some pent up energy that I needed to release. There was just too much to deal with. Some anger and bitterness... you know, Natsu says I am at fault for what happened to Tetsu and Mahiro. When I looked at things, they could have played differently if I had done them in another way. The realization made me just angry."

He was angry at himself for being a failure. Wasn't he supposed to be a great? But if he was still unable to protect his teammates, could he become great? Could he even protect his sister? Was he a failure of a shinobi? There were many thoughts that went up in his head that he needed to get out.

The only reprieve came with the thought that he turned that man into ash.

"I understand releasing some pent up energy, but your hands suffered massive burns. If you were not Uzumaki, you wouldn't have recovered. Although you will recover, your skin will still show those marks," Kurenai said in a stern tone. "What were you doing?"

"Boil," Naruto explained. "I must have boiled my hands," he said in a quiet tone. "I was trying to see if it was possible to create Boil Release by combining water and fire. The theory was simple, more water, and less fire but hot enough to boil. Less fire would mean that the water would not be consumed by the flames and it would be the one that consumes the flames. However, because of the heat of the flames, the water would boil considerably."

Kurenai stared at the redhead for a long minute. "That is something complex," she said. "You nearly gave your father a heart attack when he saw portions of your skin melting at the side of your hands. Really, you're very fortunate."

Naruto looked at his bandaged hands. The pain didn't seem like it was going to go anywhere soon. It was a disappointment. Why had he even tried using that jutsu without using clones to do it for him? Oh, he wasn't thinking straight.

"I'm guessing my mother doesn't know," Naruto said, a bit relieved.

Kurenai nodded. "The Hokage thought it best she wasn't told as she would only worry too much… how are you dealing with all these?"

Naruto lay back to the bed and stared into the ceiling. "There were mixed emotions, but I'm okay now. After nearly exhausting my chakra, I feel light," the redhead said. "How is M-"

Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying because Yoshino walked into the room. Kurenai excused herself and went outside to give the two some privacy. Naruto turned his eyes towards the old woman; she looked rather pale. "Shouldn't you be the one lying in this bed?"

"I'm only like this because I exhausted myself mending your skin. If you hadn't been blasted away by the explosion, you wouldn't be having hands right now," Yoshino said sternly. It was safe to say she looked pissed off. "You're really a problem you know… we have to deplete our funds taking care of the people your team saved and now this…"

"What?"

"The village doesn't have the funds to do anything. We have always been peace loving people and we care about lost souls more than other clans. They are now living inside our compound. It is your mess," Yoshino said, pointing a finger at Naruto. "As punishment for all these, you will have to earn the money to support those people and you will not be clan head until you're 18. Perhaps then you will have learned to be responsible. When you return from your Chunin exams, I will have your chakra sealed for a month and you will be confined in the compound while I teach you how to be responsibility and discipline."

Naruto looked at the old woman with an expressionless look on his face. "Accidents in the training ground happen…"

"Yes, but yours had serious consequences," Yoshino stressed. "Next time you burn yourself, I won't sacrifice myself to heal you." The woman said before walking away from the office.

Naruto had been feeling light, but now he felt heavy once again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Kurenai walk back into the room. The man had to pinch him to get his attention. "Not a good talk?"

Naruto shook his head. "Unfortunately," he said. "I feel in need of something that will intoxicate my senses and perhaps indulge in something that will defile this body of mine."

Kurenai raised an eye brow. "Do you hate yourself that much?"

"Hate myself?" Naruto smiled. "I love myself, but I just want to forget everything. Be in another world and experience empty joy and pleasure."

"You're feeling miserable," Kurenai managed to say. Anyone who would to go in that same line would be feeling miserable. Misery did make people did crazy things just so they can feel alive and happy. But Naruto had simply called it empty joy and pleasure, so it was likely that it would not be real pleasure, but just something to make him forget things.

"You don't really blame yourself about what happened, yet you feel miserable that it occurred…" Kurenai said. "Your way of handling things is complicated. But I will tell you, quick joys will not solve anything. In fact, once you rely on substances to continue living, you will grow addicted to them and instead of dealing with your issues; you will turn to those things. My advice to you, Naruto: go home and spend time with your sister."

 **The chapter is a little shot than my usual ones. That is because the next one is about 15k long. I did say that it would cover the Chunin exams in Kumogakure. I have not changed thought about posting chapter 11 on the first. I will still do so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Kumogakure**

Things were not going exactly in the way Minato had planned for them, but there was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would be able to sweep aside his opponents during the exams. it wasn't just the hope of a father in his son but the believe coming from understanding the difference in power and having seen his son fight as well as train hard in order to be a capable shinobi. Anything less than victory for Naruto was unacceptable.

It was not the expectation that had been placed on the redhead by him or anyone in the village. Of course the villagers had seen them off when they were leaving the Hidden Leaf and were expecting nothing less of victory. Konoha was the best and its Shinobi were expected to be the best. But that was not what made defeat and failure unacceptable.

Naruto just didn't like losing. He was so focused when fighting an enemy that Minato truly feared for anyone who would face him when he was in the mood. As Itachi has always said, Naruto is a genius in a fight. But of course that genius does not always show. When he was hard pressed that was when the best of him surfaced.

They had come to the Cloud for the Exams and it has just been the two of them. Normally, Naruto was supposed to come with his team and a sensei, but he didn't have that at the moment. Team Mahiro was no more and so Minato had spoken with the Yondaime Raikage about allowing Naruto to participate without a team. The man had been amused when Minato made the request but he didn't refuse. He only said if Minato thought Naruto could survive; then he was not going to stop them.

There was one thing that he had made with the Raikage about Naruto's participation in the exams: Kumogakure would not be responsible if anything happens to Naruto whether during the exams or while still in the village. Minato could have understood in the exams without any complains but he around the village? He had made some complains but the man was not willing to budge and he had been forced to agree to the terms just so Naruto could participate.

It didn't matter either way, he would make sure that Naruto was safe and the redhead could take care of himself.

Looking at his son – Naruto was standing by the window, looking at the streets of the Kumo – Minato could see that he was really excited. He could tell even though Naruto wasn't looking at him. He could read the body language.

"Are you really this excited about this?" Minato asked, walking over to Naruto.

Naruto waited until his father was by his side, looking outside their hotel. "Yes," He said with a smile.

He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Itachi had done it way before him and now it was his time. It was time for the Elemental Nations to know that he was Uzumaki Naruto not just the son of Konoha's yellow flash. The path to his fame had to begin with his domination of the exams. He could not have things either way. In the finals of the exams, he had to win by a large a large margin. Defeat would not be allowed to smell him.

If it does,there would be pain to whoever causes it.

For these past years he had been forced to act the good police officer in the streets of the Hidden Leaf, but now he was free. He could look at his dream. He could make his way into books of legends by starting things here. Besides, he was tired being called a genin. Other shinobi tended to look down on you just because you are a mere genin. After this exam, he would no longer be genin, but a Chunin. And after this, he would give it a year at most for the Jonin flank jacket to be handed over to him.

He was dreaming big.

"Just don't get too excited though," Minato warned. "You don't want to end up being careless…" Minato almost hit himself after saying those words: Naruto being careless in a battle? The very thought was amusing and on the flip side of the coin, it was just ridiculous.

"That would be a foolish mistake," Naruto said to his father. "The reception in the village has not been that bad though," the redhead calmly.

He couldn't go as far as to say that upon their entrance in the village, they had been showered with love and affection… saying that would be a complete lie. Kumogakure has just been neutral towards him. Minato received the greetings and respect he commanded a Kage and one of the most famous shinobi in the current life time. There was nothing more than that.

Naruto held no love for Kumogakure. Even if they had glared at him, he would not have minded, nor would he have given it much thought. The feeling would have somewhat mutual. Kumogakure has been nothing but a pain to him. But of course, the redhead wouldn't go as far as to say he would be more than willing to attack any Cloud shinobi he comes across. He wasn't that much of a terrible person.

Or was he?

"Considering the current diplomatic relationship between the two villages, I am surprised as well," Minato said. "It could be that the most villagers don't know everything. There are things that are not for the masses to know."

"Better off ignorant, huh?" Naruto said in though. How he missed those days. The redhead sighed as he spoke once again. "I wonder how it would be in Iwagakure if we were to go there…"

"It would be an unpleasant experience," Minato said with somewhat of a pained look on his face. "I am not the most loved person in that village. When some look at me, they see the man responsible for slaughtering their loved ones."

"But it was war," Naruto said. "They should at least understand that. People," the redhead shook his head. "Our emotional opinions of people make us handle things irrationally and illogically. Those people are consumed by their hatred that they cannot see past reason."

Minato actually turned to face Naruto a bit surprised that those words actually came out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't usually talk about things like that. He could talk about other things, like the state of the shinobi world, but he was never actually focused on dealing with people and their emotions.

"You have studied the behaviour of people?"

"A necessity during my days in MPC," Naruto said a bit indifferently. "It wasn't easy to defuse conflicts if you could not understand the people. Understanding how people think and walk made it easy to be able to see when things were wrong. The Uchihas problem was that they didn't try to understand people and the situation around them, they just used force. That was one of the reason they didn't get along with the villagers."

Minato nodded. "Force is necessary at times…" he said.

"It is, but one must be able to judge when it must be applied. If you just apply the force when there is no life being threatened and with the villagers watching, you will have a problem…" Naruto said. "I was able to function well because I was able to adapt to the demands of the job while not looking at what I must do but what the villagers will think about my actions."

Minato smiled. "You managed to change the image of the Uchiha by that," the Yondaime Hokage said. "Fugaku will always be thankful you know."

"He has given me a lot. Though having to adapt to that kind of life was a bother, it was the least I could do for him," Naruto responded calmly.

"Well, let us just hope that nothing happens that will ruin your relationship with the Uchihas…"

"Hopefully, but I am not too concerned about it," Naruto said a bit carelessly.

"Your mind appears to be fresh considering what was happened over the past weeks," Minato said. To be honest, he was actually worried about Naruto's state of mind after what happened. Perhaps the redhead was okay because he was shoving his burdens at the back of his head and just ignore them. He was rather good at ignoring things. He really hoped that was not the case though.

The fears about the redhead's mental state have been always present, but according to Kurenai, Naruto knew how to handle his problems and was actually fine. But she did say that there might be something wrong with him because how he handled his problems was not how normal people handled his problems. Psychological evaluation still showed nothing.

"I have no burdens," Naruto only said. "If I had burdens, I wouldn't be able to focus and I wish not be an embarrassment in this stage that has been prepared. Everybody deals with different situations in life and I have learned that we all deal with them in different ways. Some prefer talking about them… I don't like that."

"Normal people talk about things Naruto," Minato said a bit firmly.

"Then I'm not normal," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm going out. The exams don't start until tomorrow."

"Be careful," Minato said to the redhead. He knew that Naruto was leaving because he no longer wanted to talk about subject they were having. Saying he was going out was his way of saying he was tired of the crap they were talking about.

 **Outside**

Naruto made his way through the Cloud streets, his eyes not bothering to look around the village to see how it was made and its structures; there was no need for him to see anything from the village. He had no interest in Kumogakure after all. Besides, there was already too much information inside his head; he did not need to get his head on overdrive over anything that was unnecessary. There were things that were just trivial and he didn't need to know them all.

As he walked around, Naruto made sure to see where he was going just so he doesn't end up getting lost in the village. It would be embarrassing if he ended up getting lost in the village. Who knew what might actually happen if he ended up in the wrong place?

The village seemed rather lively though. No doubt that the Chunin exams were just a knock away. There were people around the streets and it was clearly obvious that some of them were not from the Cloud but coming from other nations. Well, Chunin exams were mostly used for showing off and conducting business. No doubt even merchants would be roaming around, looking for clients and other business opportunities.

While on the way, Naruto saw a ramen stand and decided to get some. He wasn't hungry, but just wanted to taste its flavour and see if it was as good as the one sold in Konoha and Icharaku ramen. The redhead smiled at the old woman behind the counter as he spoke. "One bowl of your best dish please," the redhead said.

The old woman nodded and went away from the redhead. She returned a minute later with a bowl of what Naruto recognized as pork ramen. He breathed in the steaming moisture he dug in. "You here for the exams?"

Naruto nodded.

"It is not often we see Konoha shinobi in our village these days," the old woman said in thought. She then smiled. "Well good luck in the exams."

Naruto just thanked her and continued to eat his ramen without saying too much. He wasn't all fond in speaking to strangers. It might be called rude, but he didn't care. It was not like he was even ignoring her away.

As Naruto was still eating, a man walked towards the stand and sat beside him. "The usual?" the old woman asked.

The man nodded and did a few subtle hand seals but Naruto noted by the use of chakra. He didn't say anything though. He just continued eating his ramen in peace. Once his ramen was brought over, the man took out a picture and slid it over to Naruto.

"Yugito Nii," the man said as Naruto's eyes looked at the image of a blonde girl. "You're likely to face her in the Chunnin exams. From all of Kumo's participants, she is the strongest. I suspect that she is a Jinchuriki of the Two-tails given that she is closer to both the Raikage and his brother. The former was even taking special care to her in preparation for the exams."

Naruto looked at the image for a moment before it burned. He didn't respond. The man was done eating and walked away while Naruto was still savouring his bowl.

Silencing jutsu… that was what the man had used to avoid anyone overhearing what he wanted to say and provided that the old woman didn't even ask what he was going to eat, the redhead assumed the man was a regular in the stand. Who was he again? Naruto could not remember ever meeting the man anywhere in his life. He did forget about people, but he would have to ask his father about this.

 **Back At the Hotel**

"I was almost ready to come look for you when I saw you were not returning," Minato said as Naruto walked towards the sitting Hokage. "I was thinking you'd gotten lost."

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked. It was just ridiculous asking that. He did have the thought of getting lost. Although his father was sometimes a bit overprotective, he could understand this one. He was thinking about it anyway.

"Fugaku told me that in your first day when they had you memorize the village layout on your own, you got lost," Minato said.

"It happens," Naruto said. "The village is by no means small and I'm not the one to be usually roaming around the streets to actually know everything." the redhead said as he sat beside his father. "A man walked up to me and gave me information."

"Oh, Jiraiya's contact," Minato then smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry, I should have told you about that before you left."

Naruto just shook his head.

"What did he say?"

"A suspected Kumo's Jinchuriki and that she is stronger than all other Kumo's participants." Naruto explained lightly.

He was rather surprised; surprised at the fact that he could just accept those words from that man without thinking about anything. A normal person would've demanded answers from the man, but he didn't even ask for the man's name or why he was even telling him the information. He had simply taken it all in silently. Had he really become that kind of a person who just takes in everything that life gives and just accept it?

Had he really become that kind of a person? The redhead shook his head. There was no need to have such thoughts. Even if he had become that kind of a person, what did it matter? He wouldn't complain if he was able to live through his life without any problems.

"You already know that Kumogakure has two Jinchurikis," Minato said calmly. "We will also be assessing Kumo's military strength while in the village. With your defensive jutsus you will be able to fight your way out without using too much of Ninjutsu. I would rather we keep it that way and while doing the tests, avoid using too much chakra as you don't know what might happen next."

Naruto just nodded. He had not planned on doing anything contradictory.

"Iwagakure will also be participating. Extra carefulness there," Minato said. "I assume the reason the exams are being held just for two days only is because the Raikage doesn't want 'enemies' inside his village. There more people there are, the harder it will become to keep surveillance. Well, we don't have to worry about anything…" the man paused for a moment. "We will be going to Kirigakure right after we finish the exams. Have that in mind."

 **The Following Day**

 **9am**

The Chunin exams participants were all gathered at the village gates. There were so many participants from various villages. Naruto was leaning against the large gate frames, with his hands folded across his chest, eyes closed.

So many faces around and a lot of noise being made… and he was the only one who didn't seem to have a team with him. The others were on a team and that meant that things would be difficult for him but not impossible. He could do this. Itachi had done it when the exams were being held in Konoha. What could stop him from making it? Uzumaki Naruto was not going to expect anything less than victory in the exams. He could not fail.

There was a considerable amount of killing intent around the atmosphere. Some of it was being directed at him, but Naruto didn't even as much as twitch; he just remained calm, eyes closed. He looked to be in his own world, not caring about that was happening with everyone. The games had yet to begin; he could see things through when they do begin.

"Feeling all mighty, eh?"

Naruto partially opened his eyes; he was being stared down by smirks from some genins. He closed his eyes and said nothing. They seemed to have a problem with him, but he did not. Perhaps if he just ignored them they would walk away. He wanted to laugh at that thought. When had it ever worked before?

"We are talking to you," another said, looking a bit insulted that he had been ignored. "We heard that you are on your own… how arrogant can you be? You think just because you're the Yondaime's son, you can take us all. I doubt that there won't be anyone who wants a piece of you."

There was no hatred in that. Naruto could understand how it would make others feel; he was all alone, thinking he was powerful enough to do it on his own. Some people may feel insulted and would want to show it to him that he wasn't all that strong and since he was just one person, he would likely face ambushes since a team would rather attack one person rather than a group. Numbers would give others the advantage over him. Well at least that is what he believed they would be thinking.

The fact that he was the son of a famous person didn't lesson things for him. On a normal day, Naruto would hate being subjected to that kind of thing, but today he was glad for it. When they tell stories about this, it would make it even much more impressive. It wasn't just him against one opponent; it was him against many other opponents. This was th-

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he was grabbed by his shirt. "What? We not worth your time, teme?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and smiled thinly; eyes closed eyes and held up his hands as if to surrender. His words were different though. "Yes," the redhead said bluntly. "Now can you get your hand off me?"

"Why you little..!"

"Let's just smack him around," another boy said as he stepped closer to Naruto. He drove his right punch towards Naruto's head. The redhead just tilted his head to ridiculous proportions to avoid the punch and just smiled.

"I dislike bullies," the redhead said calmly. "Shinobi-san, will you get your hand off me? This is making me rather uncomfortable…"

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do?"

Naruto stopped smiling and opened his eyes, turning a sharp and cold gaze. His lips curled slightly and he responded. "You will be rolling around the ground with flames around your body."

"What?"

Naruto grabbed the hand holding him and shoved it away while slamming a paper into the chest of the genin. He then snapped his fingers and flames burst out of the paper, consuming the body.

"Ahhhhhh!" the boy cried out as the flames travelled around his body. His entire body was on fire and he fell on the ground, rolling over as he tried to put out the flames. All eyes turned to face the redhead over what he just did. They had been looking when the confrontation started. Naruto really didn't care. He could not allow anyone to make himself lord over him.

Nobody seemed to be in the position to help the poor body from being burnt to ashes because the flames were not dying regardless of much he rolled. His teammates looked clueless on what to do about the situation. They seemed hesitant. Perhaps stuck on whether they should try to hit him or help out their teammate.

Naruto shook his head. Was the shinobi really like this? Were all these people just going to watch another shinobi die even when they have the power to stop it? It was a cruel world when you were surrounded by enemies.

The redhead took out a marked kunai and threw it towards the boy. The Kunai actually pierced through the boy's right shoulder, but the seal on it absorbed all the flames and the moment all the flames were gone, three people crashed into the ground just away from the group; it was the Raikage, flanked by two Jonins.

The man spared no one a look nor did he even ask what was going on. He just started speaking. "The exams will be composed of two trials. One will be done today and the finals will be held tomorrow." The Yondaime Raikage stopped there.

The man on his right hand continued after he had spoken. "To go the finals, you have to pass all of today's trials by 12pm. If you fail to finish before then, know that you have failed and you can pack your bags and go home."

The man on the left hand took over. "You have a written exam that you must complete during the first trial. Each team will be given a map. You will have to use that map to find the temple that is marked on the map. Upon reaching the temple, you will be given a flag with your village's symbol. The first person to reach the temple will be given answers to the exams; you will have to complete the written exam while on this mission. In order to pass, you need at least two flags. It must not be the same as you have. You must be in possession of two different flags.

"One more thing: the flag you have will determine who will face in the first round of the finals. Unless there are circumstances that force us to deviate from that, the first round tomorrow will be done so." The man paused for a moment. "Let me be clear: You need two flags, and must finish before 12pm. You also need to have the map and the answer sheet given to you. Unless you tick all those boxes, you have failed. Any questions?"

"Since we are going to be given one flag, does that mean that we will have to fight other teams in order to get the second flag?"

"Yes. You will have to fight another team to get the second flag."

"How many flags are really there? Kumogakure and Iwa have more teams than any other. Konoha just has one person. It is possible that we may end up fighting our comrades."

"Say there are 10 different villages here, that means that there will be just 20 flags. Each village gets just two flags. There is a possibility that by the time you get to the temple, flags from your village will be finished. If you want to pass, you will have to fight to get them."

"If I manage to get two flags but none are from my village?"

"You fail unless one of the flags you have is from an ally of your village; there must be a friend or an enemy."

With no more questions, they were given the maps and the answer sheets for the written exam. "You're free to begin any time you choose."

The moment those words were said, Kumo shinobi were the first to leave. It wasn't surprising. They knew the temple better than anyone. Naruto didn't want to waste time. He wanted to be first. Reading a map wasn't that difficult for him. He could get through. The rest followed shortly afterwards.

Leaving the village, they went into a forest. Naruto landed on a tree as he put on a thought. To have a safe passage he would need diversions. He created 10 clones and had them scatter around the terrain. They would give him a vision of what was happening around. It was obvious that some teams would not even bother to go to the temple. They would rather sit back and allow others to get the flags for them. It was all just troubling. Naruto wasn't going to allow anyone to get his flag though. He still needed to fight either way.

The redhead positioned his map and looked at it to get the general location of where he was going. But before he could even leave, Yugito's team surrounded him. The blonde looked at the redhead who didn't appear alarmed, he just smiled at her.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she said. "I hope you manage to make it to the finals. I wish to fight you. I have heard quite a lot about you."

Naruto's smile was just charming, it wasn't creepy. "I'm delighted that such a beautiful girl knows about me." The redhead tilted his head and closed his eyes as spoke once again, "Can we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yugito," the only male in the team said warningly. "We can't be making deals with the enemy. Not to mention he killed Mikado-sensei…" the boy sent a glare at Naruto.

The redhead tilted his head to the side. Mikado sensei? The only Jonin from Kumo he had killed was that man. If they were talking about him, how did they even know about it? It was supposed to be secret that he actually did it. It was unless Kumogakure had been watching. The boy sounded sure it was him that did it. But the Anbu had cleaned all evidence of that battle. It was either information was leaked or Kumogakure had been watching it happen.

Yugito ignored what was being said by her teammate and focused on Naruto. "Why must I make a deal with you?"

"I'm not familiar with this place, but you are. Why don't we go together? You can leave me at the temple once we get there and I will fight on my way back. If I'm good, I will make it back to the village with two flags and you will get to fight me, and if you win, I can give you the formula of my father's Flying Thunder God technique."

"And if I lose?"

"When we both become adults, you owe me a date," Naruto said smiling.

Yugito snorted. "I'm not stupid. Why would you risk that much just for a date?"

"I think your beauty is worth it," Naruto said smiling. "But of course if you don't think you can defeat me, you can forget about it. You won't be losing much anyway."

"Are you crazy?"

Naruto shook his head. He took out a three-pronged kunai. "No, just confident about my abilities and very much attracted to your beauty that I'm willing to do anything." He said that bluntly.

Yugito was confident about her abilities. She was confident she could not lose, but why would he offer that much? Did he really think that he could defeat her? What was making him so confident about beating him? Surely the Raikage would be infuriated if he learns that she refused such an offer. She was positive about that.

"How do I know you won't back out of the deal?"

Naruto threw the kunai he was holding towards the blonde. "That is a special kunai my father uses for his jutsu. Having fought him in different occasions, your Raikage must know it. This is proof that I will not back down if I lose."

Of course he didn't say the kunai actually had the seal on it. That would be just be playing dangerous. The Kunai had a different purpose, but Yugito didn't know that and that worked well for him.

"I want it back when I defeat you," Naruto said. "Do we have a deal?"

"On one condition," Yugito said. "Even if you don't make it to the finals or lose to anyone other than me, you will still give me the technique…"

"I can go with that," Naruto said.

"Then we have a deal," Yugito said. "Follow us… and better keep up because we will not wait for you. If you fall behind, that is your problem."

"Lead the way…" Naruto said.

People were really simple, weren't they? Just something that appeared to be attracting they were ready to jump in the ship. Just because the nice Uzumaki was offering candy and she was ready to jump in his car. How could she accept such an unfair deal to begin with? She had basically put up nothing while he had put up Konoha's future in the line and yet she accepted it without offering anything in return that would be equal to what he had in mind.

The shinobi world was not fair. That much was very much apparent and people were willing to do anything in order to get what they wanted. Should he say though? He was a selfish person who sought out what was best for him in most cases and he wasn't even in Kumogakure for Konoha, but for his own benefits.

Naruto shook his as he hopped through the trees, following Yugito and her teammates. They ran for about an hour before reaching a place that had no trees. There were just large boulders around the place and the Kumogakure team halted, taking slow movements as walked through the rocky area.

"The temple is just ahead," Yugito said. "You can find it on your own." The moment those reached Naruto, she was gone.

Naruto simply shook his head. He ended up smiling though as sped off. He had seen faster speeds for them to actually think that they'd lose him so easily. He was not a good chakra sensor, but he had followed their movements. Years of watching his father had really paid off just as the man said it would.

Once Naruto was able to see the large temple, he slowed down and just walked towards the muddy building.

"Congratulations," a Kumogakure Jonin said as he gave Naruto the Konoha flag.

Once Naruto got the flag, he sealed it away and made his way towards a large boulder as he collected the memories of his clones. He needed another flag in order to pass. Considering the fact that by the time they left the village it was already pass 9am and it took about an hour to get to the temple, he could say he had less than two hours to finish things up. He had an hour for going back and the rest of the minutes to fend off teams after him and get a flag.

The problem was that other teams had yet to reach the temple and he could not get a flag if others were not yet here: that was a problem. He would have to wait for another team and while waiting, time would not be on his side.

They'd been given at least 2 and a half hour to complete the trial. Two hours for going and coming back from the temple. Within the remaining minutes, one had to fight for the second flag and do the damn written exams. Well, Naruto has not had a problem with anything written.

His clones had given him the locations of other teams: there were a total of about 20 teams who had yet to take the flag. That meant about there would be no more than 11 teams in passing the trial. Time was also a problem. Most would likely not make it before 12pm.

Without any more thoughts making it into his head, Naruto disappeared from the rocks, heading towards the trees. Once he was halfway through towards the village gates, the redhead stopped and relaxed on a tree branch. He created ten more clones to go around and look for a team for him.

Naruto was sure he had waited for about 30 minutes before his clones dispelled, informing of the groups that had flags. Since there was a team that would make it towards him, Naruto had not bothered to leave his position, he stayed still and didn't hide his chakra. It would be much simpler for other teams to find him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A genin from Iwagakure said, looking up at the redhead who was sitting atop of a tree branch, his feet swinging slowly.

"We must be fortunate to be finding Uzumaki of all people," another said smiling. "But it seems you have been waiting for another team. I assume that you're also short of one flag to go back to the village."

Naruto didn't look at the three. Why did he even choose to face Iwagakure shinobi to begin with? Did he just like the idea of fighting people who had a problem with his family? He couldn't sense much malice from the genins, but obviously he was not their favourites.

The redhead looked at the gloves he was wearing for a second before jumping down the ground. He had wasted enough time already and he needed to get this done quickly in order to make it in time. It would be rather disappointing if he failed to make it back before 12pm. But it was certain that he would get back to the village after half past eleven.

Naruto smiled at his 'guests' before speaking. "My flag is sealed in a storage scroll that is in my right pocket. If you want it, come and get it."

"You think you can take us on?" One of the three asked. "It is three against one."

"Time is not on my side so I would rather skip the chit chat and get down to it," Naruto said a bit carelessly. "But of course if you're willing to give me your flag, I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands."

"Like we'd give a Konoha shinobi our flag… this represents Iwagakure and if we just give it away, it means we have insulted our village. We cannot let it fall into enemy hands."

"Then, come at me," Naruto said calmly.

He never charged first against an opponent he knew nothing about. Even though he knew that they were just genins, he wasn't going to risk anything by being careless. He would wait for them to attack and make his move. It would be much simpler to allow them to attack than him attacking. He could read their game while they attack and counter attack. Opening himself up for an attack was not an option, especially when he didn't know what awaited him once he leaves this place.

"You're on, Uzumaki!"

The three darted towards him all at once, taking advantage of their numbers. Naruto just stood still as his eyes watched their slow movements towards him. Perhaps he had just grown used to the speeds of his father and Itachi. Even so, he found this to be boring. Did he really have to wait for his opponents to reach him? He could make things easier by moving as well.

Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't think like that.

The three surrounded his form and Naruto finally took a stance as his eyes watched their movements: one attacked from the front, throwing a right swing that was aimed at the right side of his head. Naruto leaned back to avoid the bunch. He was forced to duck under a kick that was swung towards the back of his head from the genin that was behind him.

The genin on his left side attempted to kick him was he in a crouched position, but Naruto caught the right foot with his right hand. The redhead stood up still holding the foot. He stomped on the genin's leg just around his knee. There was a loud snap followed by a cry of pain. Naruto pushed the genin backwards before making a distance with the three.

"Fuck. You broke my leg!" The genin cried out his broken leg. "What are you still doing here? The bastard broke my leg. Go after him!"

Was this really simple as he thought it was? Really, he had grown used to the fists and kicks of Fugaku that he never attempted to block that this was really child's play. It was not entertaining and that made him very displeased… he was very disappointed that he even stopped smiling. He wouldn't complain if it was just bandits because he expected them to be pathetic against a shinobi, but for genins to be this slow, it was really disappointing.

Naruto felt a bit mad at the three for being such disappointments. If people were going to fight him, they should at least do better than this.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the two charged towards him once again. He waited until they all lunged at him all at once before releasing a smoke bomb. He was using it to cover up what was coming up: as soon as the two were caught in the smoke, Naruto released his chakra chains. They tried to get out of the smoke, but they were all caught.

"Short distances favour me greatly because I can do this," the redhead stated calmly as his chains wrapped around the two genins. "It doesn't matter how powerful you are but if you allow me to get closer to you enough for the chains to get you, I win."

"Bastard! Free us!"

"After putting out such a show I should punish you. You were a disappointment," Naruto stated calmly, as his chains lifted the two. "Should I break a few bones, crush you to death or just burn… well, it doesn't matter… in the end, you all experience pain…" the redhead shook his head. "I shouldn't make enemies like that… Now where is your flag?"

"We are not telling you!"

Naruto stared at the boy who said that and brought him closer. He smiled, "You will." He said clasping his hands together.

Pained cries echoed throughout the trees as Naruto worked on the genins. It took a minute or so before they finally spoke. Naruto didn't want to feel miserable afterwards, so he didn't commit any sin of killing anyone.

 **Meanwhile**

"Someone is already doing something," one of Yugito's teammates said, looking up into the sky after hearing the pained screams.

"We already have two flags. It shouldn't bother us," Yugito said. "But we still need more flags to reduce the numbers of those who will make it back to the village with two flags."

That was their mission anyway. The Raikage had said that those who would be defeated would be weak and there would be no need to cater for them in the finals. He only wanted a small number of people competing in the finals anyway and those genins had to be strong. Anything less would make the exams boring and he didn't want that. He only wanted to see the strongest fighting in the finals.

"We should get to work on it then," the other teammate said. "There isn't too much time to waste."

"What are you going to do about the Uzumaki?" the male in the team asked. "Surely we can't allow him to have a safe passage back into the village…"

"Something tells me he will be having two flags with him. But what if we tell other teams what he has three or more flags? They will wait for him just away from the gates and against the numbers, no matter how strong he is, he will likely be held back and won't make it in time."

"Fair enough," the male said. "Do you actually believe the deal though?"

"I wouldn't put much into it," the other girl said calmly. "You do remember what we did, right? It could be that he is trying to play mind games. No sane person can make that kind of a deal."

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto frowned when he came into the view of the rocky Village Hidden in Clouds… the gates to be exact. Between him and the gates, there were four teams blocking the path. It was no doubt in his mind that they were waiting for him. What was the point of searching for him when he could walk towards them?

The damn proctors were just standing at the gates, watching. Where was the fairness in all these?

Naruto looked up into the sky for a moment before walking towards the 12 genins. He stopped at a good distance: it was unlikely that there were traps around the ground. There were twelve of them and he was just one genin. Their numbers would have given the confidence to do things without traps as they would be counting on their numbers to do it for them.

"Give us all your flags and we won't harm you…" one of the genins said. "We are told you have about four flags with you. If you can just give us your flags, we won't have a problem. We will simply make our way to the village while you go back home."

Naruto didn't respond; there was no need to do so. He just had to do what he had to do. The redhead started to run towards the group of genins in an acceptable speed. It may have been a bit too fast for genins, but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to fight such a number of genins when there was no need to do so.

When he was a couple of feet away from the group, Naruto pushed chakra into his feet and took off from the ground in a burst. Once he was in mid-air, he summoned three clones. All three held his body. The redhead used the clones to balance himself as he pushed more chakra into his knees: the clones had their hands held together with Naruto kneeling on them. the redhead took off like a bullet, blasting away from the clones, and as he did, the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The genins could only watch as Naruto blasted above them in tremendous speed. The redhead landed on the ground, away from them and turned to look at them. He smiled waving his right hand.

"I didn't take the Uzumaki to be a chicken. Coward, running away from a battle!"

Naruto just turned away without responding. They would fight amongst themselves. He wasn't going to entertain them or their small talk. He really had no appetite for that kind of talk. Besides between him and 12 of them, who was the real coward? He was just one and they were 12 and yet they have the balls to call him a coward for avoiding them?

Ridiculous

"11:45," One of the proctors said to Naruto as he reached the gates. "Produce your flags, answer sheet and you pass."

Naruto took out his summoning scroll and summoned the two flags before handing them to the proctor. He withdrew the answer sheet and the map from his left pocket and handed them to the man.

"You didn't fill in any answers…" the man stated.

Naruto shrugged. "You didn't say we had to fill in the answers in order to pass. If I remember correctly, I just had to return this paper," the redhead said calmly.

The man just smiled and congratulated the redhead for making it. Naruto didn't even sound excited that he had made it; he just nodded and walked towards the frame of the gate and settled down, with his eyes closed.

Fifteen minutes passed and only four teams had made it. They were gathered around by the proctor who congratulated them all on passing before he started explaining the purpose of the trial. "As a shinobi, you will be sent to do missions on places you do not know, surrounded by enemies and you'll still have to complete it within a given time. The flags represented what you're fighting for. Shinobi must be willing to die for their villages. If you simply gave away your village's flag it means that you're not strong enough to fight for your village. If you're captured by the enemy and taken through torture, you will tell village secrets. Under no circumstances must you give away village secrets. Those who simply gave away their flags under pain gave away their village's security.

You didn't have to answer the questions we gave you. It's simple, the answer sheet represented a scroll you were given to deliver. The answers are really difficult to answer. Even some Jonins can't answer the questions. Given the difficulty, it was obvious that you'd fight over not just for the flags but for the answers. Most of you probably thought you had to answer the questions in order to pass. If that was an important scroll containing valuable information, you would have to protect it without your life against enemies who want that information. Bringing it back means you have completed your mission successfully."

The other proctor took over. "There are thirteen of you and we can't draw the matches with one short of a partner… is there anyone who wants to quit? Tomorrow you will be fighting your friends…"

The male from Kumo's team quit.

"Excellent," the proctor said. "The finals will be held at the stadium from 9am tomorrow morning but you should be at the stadium at 8 so that you can know who will face."

 **Later**

Yugito held the Kunai that Naruto gave her, staring at it – she was standing right in front of the door to A's office. She was rather flattered that Naruto thought of her as beautiful and that he was willing to risk it all just for a date with her. This kunai was proof that an agreement had been made and she didn't doubt that he would make true to his word. There wasn't much she knew about his skills, but he had to be obviously skilled if Konoha was willing to send him on his own to represent it.

What was he thinking though? There had to be something that he had planned. He couldn't have made the deal on the spot, could he? Anything was possible at this stage but Yugito was sure that the redhead had something planned up.

Either way, she had to tell the Raikage about it. The man would be infuriated with her if she keeps it to herself. Yugito braced herself as she knocked. Once the magic words were uttered, she walked in.

"What is it, Yugito?"

Yugito placed the Kunai in her pocket before she responded. Would he actually believe her? Yugito shook her head, "I wanted to know where Bee is… and if you are willing, could you help me out for tomorrow?"

 **With Naruto and Minato**

With having seen so much of Naruto's abilities, Minato wasn't happy that Naruto had made it to the finals. To him, he felt that it was something that was to be expected. He would have been disappointed actually if Naruto had not made it through, but he was just okay that the redhead had made it. Not proud though. Naruto would probably tell him something as this wasn't something that one could be proud off. It was a small achievement that needed no celebration.

"I bet with Yugito that I would give her the formula of your Hiraishin if she beats me in the finals…" Naruto said.

Minato widened his eyes. "What? Why would you do that, Naruto?" The Yondaime demanded. That was something that he could not allow Kumogakure to have. They would do everything in their power to make sure that Naruto loses.

"There is a suspicion that she is a Jinchuriki, but nothing concrete. To win, she will give everything and the Raikage will be sure to ensure that she does, even if that means revealing that she is a Jinchuriki. The revelation is a small price to pay for the Hiraishin," Naruto explained lightly. "Besides, if I lose, I quit being a shinobi. A grand stage like this is made for me. Should I lose, then I'm good as dead. Do you understand what I am saying father?"

Minato nodded. "Your whole life is also on the line."

"I have much to lose if I face defeat," Naruto said.

Defeat was unacceptable. He could not accept defeat at such a grand stage. He had sworn that he would never lose a match again. This only gave him more motivation to win the match and test himself against someone who will be willing to do anything in order to win the battle. All odds will be against him and Naruto would still win.

This was his beginning after all. He could not afford to embarrass himself and the name of the Uzumaki in front of the Elemental Nations. People from all over were watching and he would shine. This was his chance to start the journey towards leaving his father's shadow.

"You do know that the Raikage will be willing to cheat to get you to lose. By that I mean being poisoned, setting you up for tougher matches," the matches for tomorrow had yet to be drawn. Participants would know of their opponents tomorrow. That would give the man the chance to cheat.

"I have calculated for that as well," Naruto said calmly. "Well, that depends if he actually believes that I will actually had over the jutsu… we don't even know if Yugito will tell the man about it. Besides, I don't actually own the jutsu to make such bets…" Naruto said smiling.

Minato appeared to think about it. "A bet is a bet, but Kumogakure has been dishonest before and as you said, the jutsu is not yours. Even if you made the bet, the jutsu is not yours to give. Since Kumogakure has been dishonest before, you can use that against them." Minato smiled. "That's not very nice, Naruto," Minato said.

The redhead shrugged. "Blame Fugaku," he said with a shrug.

"What happens if you win?" Minato asked curiously.

Naruto stood up, smiling at his father. "Yugito goes on a date with me…"

"Huh?" Minato stared for a moment before speaking once again. "You mean to tell me you bet the Hiraishin over a date? A date? Are you out of your mind Naruto?!"

Naruto just shrugged. "She is worth it."

Minato sighed. "I really should be freaking out about this, but my confidence in you eases the worries. But if you have to use S-rank jutsu in order you will have to, do you understand me, Naruto? I don't care if you have to expose your abilities, you have to win. No matter what." The Yondaime Hokage was very serious about it.

"There will be no need to even expose everything," Naruto said. He smiled, eyes closed. "Let us make a deal, father…"

"When you smile like that, I will feel like I am making a deal with the devil," Minato could not believe that he was saying that to his own son, but he was sure no one would blame him for saying something like that. "No; I'm not making a deal with you."

"Disappointing," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Fine; I'm heading out."

"Why don't we go together? The Raikage won't discuss anything else with me other than the Chunin exams. I thought I would get a chance to talk to him about our relationship with them, but he doesn't appear to be interested," Minato said with a frown on his lips.

"That reminds me," Naruto started. "Kumogakure apparently knows that I killed that man." The redhead said as he walked towards the exit, with his father right behind him.

 **The Following Morning**

A, the Yondaime Raikage, looked around the contestants, counting them as they were supposed to be twelve of them but he could only see eleven of them. He would not have complained if they were less, but he couldn't cut them at this number. Some matches would be quick and but the number of matches would entertain the crowd and once things were over, everyone would leave his village and he would be going back to the drawing board.

The man could clearly see that there was one contestant who wasn't present. They were all supposed to be present at 8 and now it was close to half past eight. The spectators had already gathered in stadium.

The Raikage looked at the man on his right hand, "Do you know where the missing finalist is?"

"Probably still at the hotel," the man responded calmly. "Should I go and call him?"

The Raikage shook his head, "Leave them be," he said turning to face the finalists. "I won't bother telling you the reason Chunin exams are held like this. If you don't know, go ask your sensei or your Kage when you get back to your village," the man stated calmly. "I can only say that go out knowing that you're representing your village."

The man nodded to the proctor before walking away. "I am Dodai, and I will be the proctor for the finals," the man said. "The reason you were not drawn yesterday to know your opponent is because in the shinobi world, you won't always know who you will face. As a shinobi, you must be able to think on your feet and be ready for anything. In this exam, we won't be assessing your skills only, but how well you adapt to the unexpected and how you fight an opponent you know nothing about."

It was a tough test but it was one that was necessary. Enemies were availing themselves in all corners and you would not know anything about them, but find out more about their abilities and how to counter them during the battle. Situations like that existed and as shinobi who wanted to become Chunin, they had to show the mind-set and aptitude to be able to think with a kunai at the back of their heads.

"Having said that; you don't necessarily have to win the finals, but you just have to show that you're skilled enough to be a Chunin and possess the right min-set to be a Chunin. It isn't just skills that make you a Chunin, but the mind as well. Becoming a Chunin means that you might end up leading a team: You must be able to lead those under you."

At that moment, Naruto walked into the 'room' hands inside his pockets. He didn't say anything, but just leaned against a wall, eyes closed with his ears open to hear everything being said.

"You were told that your secondary flag will determine your first round opponent…" Dodai continued on. "But in some cases there would be an exemption to that rule. There are cases in which you have been exempted from the rule. The first rounds will have four matches. That will be our quarterfinal."

"Four matches? But there are twelve of us. Shouldn't there be six matches?"

"It wouldn't do," Dodai said. "There should have been just eight or sixteen of you to make it possible to draw the matches. The first rounds will have three contestants battling it each other. The winner of each round will move to the semi-final. We have already drawn each rounds," the man said pointing at a board behind him. "This will be how it is. Prepare yourself. Once time comes, you will be called."

Naruto looked at the board. He was pitted against Iwagakure shinobi. Well, that was to be expected. He had taken the flag of Iwagakure genins. He wasn't going to complain about that. But the fact that his route to the final avoided facing Kumo's Yugito made him raise an eye brow. It couldn't have been set up like that, could it?

Even if it was, who would complain about it? The majority of the spectators were Kumo people and they would love nothing but to see the best of their genins take centre stage. If Naruto lost a match, the two Kumo genins would face each other. Talk about a fixed drawing board. Oh well, Naruto wasn't complaining. It would make his heroics even more pleasant to talk about.

 **Kage Booth**

"I'm surprised that you bothered to show your face to my village even after you just sent weaklings to the exams, Tsuchikage" The Yondaime Raikage stated as he sat down between the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Yondaime Hokage.

Onoki turned to the Raikage for a moment before looking away. It was amazing that Minato could be so calm when he was surrounded by enemies. There was no doubt that he didn't get along with both Kumogakure and Iwagakure and yet he was still looking so calm and perfectly fine. If anything, it made Onoki curse the blond Hokage for his confidence. If there was a chance, this was as good as any to get rid of the Kage and his brat.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage turned his eyes towards the spectators before responding to the Raikage, "This was simply the best of what my village could offer…" the old man. "You can disagree if you know something that I don't."

A sent the old man a look before looking towards Minato. But before he could say anything, Onoki beat him to the punch. "It is nothing more insulting than what he has done. I call it an insult to just send one mere genin to fight against all other contestants. Are you simply saying that your son is enough against everyone else?"

Minato merely smiled. "If he wins, will there be a need for me to answer the question?"

The Raikage scoffed at Naruto's chances of winning. "He cannot and will not win," the man said firmly. "I heard that he's also made an interesting bet with Yugito."

Minato just laughed. "Yes, he told me about it," the Yondaime Hokage said. "I have to admit, I was rather shocked by it myself."

"I propose we make a wager," the Raikage said.

"What assurances do you give me that you will stick to it? I remember what you still tried to do," Minato stated in a calm tone.

A merely shrugged carelessly. "A thing of the past," he said. "If Yugito wins the final match, no matter what happens, Konoha and Kumogakure will not go to war with each other and even if you go to war with Iwa, we will not participate. This of course will only be applicable for the next five years."

Minato narrowed his eyes towards the Raikage before staring at the empty space ahead of him. "I didn't think you'd be willing to do something to avoid war with Konoha. Your recent actions have done nothing but provoke us into action. Had it not be me who was Hokage, Konoha would have surely attacked this village."

Onoki snorted. "Unlikely," he said mildly. "The Leaf has become nothing more than a shell of its former self. You appear as if you fear war. Are you afraid that going into war will knock you down from your glorious seat?"

Minato shook his head still smiling, "Tsuchikage-sama, I have not forgotten," Minato said calmly. "We have our reasons for doing things the way we are doing them. You don't need to understand them, but those who have wronged us will have to eventually face us."

Onoki appeared amused. "I didn't take you for that kind of a person?"

"That kind of a person? You misunderstood me," Minato said calmly. "What you must understand is that I have not spoken of retribution or vengeance. I merely said those who have wronged us will have to face us… for what reason I did not specify. Konoha does not fear anything. It has never feared anyone and it never will. Anyone thinking we choose not to ignite the flames of war because we have become weak is delusional…" The Yondaime Hokage paused for a moment as he turned his attention towards the Raikage once more. "Then?"

A stared at Minato for a moment. Regardless of what one would think, it was hard not to realize that Minato was damn serious about what he was saying. It was a lot more like a promise of pain from a man had the power to cause the pain.

It was a bold statement from the Hokage.

"I have my reasons. You don't have to know them," A said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see," Minato paused for a moment as he thought of a few things. "I will agree on the wager if you agree that you will no longer attempt what you tried with the Hyuga and if Naruto wins, you will travel to the Hidden Leaf or send someone who will offer apologies as well as compensation for the grief you have caused."

"That is a little too much…"

Minato shrugged. "Considering that you are the ones who have given us every reason to fight you, I'd say that agreeing to your terms on my part is being generous. But if you think your genin cannot win, then we can skip this farce of a wager…" the Yondaime Hokage said with a thin smile.

"That will be done," A was quick to say.

"Excellent," Minato said clasping his hands. "There is one thing though. If you go back on your word and do anything traitorous, Yugito Nii will be taken by Konoha – either by force or free will. Any acceptable method that will hold you accountable will do. After the exams, I will let the Feudal Lords know. The Tsuchikage is a witness."

The Raikage had not been planning on anything dangerous with Konoha and knowing the kind of person Minato was, he was sure the Hokage would merely keep his distance for the duration of the five years and things would be a little cool enough for him to work on strengthening his village's forces.

"Shall we shake on it?"

 **Arena**

The first match pitted Naruto against two genins from Iwagakure. In Naruto's eyes they were weak. It may have been right that Iwagakure actually sent weak teams into the exams just for the sake of having their presence in the village. It was a good opportunity to show off, but the village opted against showing off in favour of keeping their cards to themselves.

Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Since his opponents were weak, Naruto wasn't going to waste time with them. He was going to crush them since he didn't have a reason to be cautious with them. They could not threaten him or his glory seeking hands.

"Contestants ready?" The proctor asked, receiving nods of approvals from the genins. "Begin!"

Naruto wasn't surprised when his opponents actually decided to charge at him together as if it was two on one. It was okay; he had thought they would do something like that. They were both from the same village and he was the enemy.

That didn't concern him though.

Naruto waited until they neared him before making a move. The first genin attempted to punch him on the face while the other came on his left hand, launching a right punch towards his head as well. Naruto caught the punch of the latter with his right hand and dodged the formers punch by moving slightly to the left while taking a single step forward to flank the genin's side.

Naruto Didn't let go of the hand he was holding as a sickening snap rounded off around the arena followed by a cringe worthy cry of pain. Naruto had brutally stomped on the right leg – just around the knee – of the genin whose punch he had dodged. His right foot crashed brutally snapping the leg. With his bone snapping, causing the leg to bend humanly impossible, the genin cried out in pain.

Naruto pushed the boy whose hand he was holding to the side. The movement had been quick and meant to make the genin off balance and he succeeded in doing so.

Without wasting time, he flashed away from his position and appeared on the left side of the genin he had pushed away. A swinging high foot crashed into the genin's temple. The kick sent the genin towards his teammate, sending them crashing towards the wall of the arena.

And then there was silence.

The match was over.

Naruto refused to smile, but he was happy. That was what he called victory. A victory when the opponent stood a chance of winning and had some good shots wasn't satisfying. He liked total domination over his opponents and nothing else.

The proctor stepped up seeing that the two Iwa genins could no longer continue. Not to mention, one had a broken leg. He winced just imagining having his leg broken like that. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

The other matches came in and went. Yugito made it to her semi-final in a show if speed and power. Her opponents were easily taken care of and made it to the final round. The other semi-final was against Naruto and another blonde Cloud genin.

Naruto looked at the person in front of him with his head tilted to the side: Kumogakure certainly had some interesting blondes. This Samui was Yugito's teammate… why hadn't he noticed her back then? Was it because he had been told that the latter was the strongest of the pack and being his old self he had simply ignored her in favour of Yugito.

The redhead smiled at the blonde, "You know; if there was a choice, I'd rather not have to fight such a beautiful girl."

Samui didn't appear impressed; she just stared at his form for a few moments before unsheathing her sword. "Shall we?"

"Cold," Naruto said to himself before taking out his sword. There wasn't any other word that left his lips as he waited for Samui to make the first move. It was his policy to allow the opponent he didn't know anything about to make the first move.

Samui watched the redhead for a few moments; he didn't look like he was going to attack her. He had even taken a defensive stance. He was inviting her to attack him. It didn't really matter either way. She had already won her first match and she just had to fight with her all in this match and also fight using her head. It would be enough to earn her a promotion.

The blonde Cloud genin calmed her features before dashing towards the redhead. She had been quick to halt her fast movements just in front of him and swing her sword with her right hand in downward slash. Naruto held out his sword horizontally with just his right hand and blocked the slash, before he used his physical prowess to push the genin away from away.

Even though he pushed Samui away, Naruto didn't attack. His half opened eyes just watched the blonde with a look of concentration. It was obvious that he wasn't just looking at her but calculatedly observing her.

Samui was forced to do the attacking once again: she darted towards the redhead with the tip of her blade cutting through the ground as she ran. When she neared him, she lifted it up, picking up sand. She sent the sand towards Naruto's face, causing him to jump back to avoid being temporarily blinded.

The moment Naruto landed on the ground, Samui flashed just behind him, swing her sword with both her hands: she was swinging her sword horizontally, just above Naruto's waist level, intending to cut through his body. Naruto reacted by jumping up. He did so remarkably before flipping whilst above Samui and went on to land behind her.

He was not allowed to make the first move as the blonde spun around clock wise with her sword cleaving through the air as it travelled towards Naruto's chest. Naruto held out his sword in a vertical position, its tip facing down before there was a clash of metal with Samui's sword.

With his defence holding firm, Naruto moved his right foot through the ground, sweeping it towards Samui's. The Cloud genin reacted quickly by jumping above the ground. She held her sword firmly whilst still above the ground and as gravity started to pull her down, she did a powerful downward swing.

Naruto didn't attempt to block the swing. He just moved back slightly and allowed the sword cut through the air just in front of him before he twisted around. When Samui's sword hit the ground, Naruto's right foot quickly slammed into her forehead, sending her flying backwards.

She was able to recover quickly as she flipped several times in mid-air before landing on the ground in a kneeled position. Naruto was already upon her when she did so: he flashed just above the ground, his right foot travelling towards her forehead once again. It was instantaneous, but Samui was able to slam an explosive on Naruto's foot as it hit her on her forehead. The kick sent her flying and she winced as she crashed into the wall of the arena with her back, but she managed to keep her eyes focused on Naruto.

Naruto saw the tag and it was going to set off. It would take his foot with it. The redhead threw his blade into the air as he created a seal less clone. The clone appeared in a puff of smoke just behind him.

Boom!

The spectators waited with baited breath as the fiery explosion of flames rocked through the arena. There was only one Naruto who was blasted away by the explosion. He didn't look particularly harmed, just a few cuts on his clothes.

The crowd roared in cheers seeing that it was remarkable that he had been able to get out of the explosion alive and without any physical damage.

The redhead landed on the ground on his knees before straightening up. He looked up into the air for a few moments before walked over to the centre of the arena to take his sword. As he kneeled down to pick it up, Samui's left foot stomped on the blade, while her right cut through the air heading towards his forehead. Naruto pushed chakra into the palm of his right hand and blurred his hand towards the kick, grabbing it with full force.

Still holding, Samui's foot, Naruto straightened up, smiling with his eyes closed. "For a moment I thought you were trying to kill me… If I hadn't been able to replace myself with the clone in the split second the explosive tag went off, there would have been massive damages."

Samui just stared, but really, she was unnerved by his smile. "What if I was?"

"I'd try to kill you as well," Naruto said in a whisper. "You're fast, but not fast enough. I have not looked at your taijutsu skills, but I think you're holding out on me. Either way, we must end this before it becomes dangerous for me."

The first thought that came into Samui's mind was making some distance between her and the redhead. He was speaking dangerously, and he'd spoken as if he could take her down. She couldn't make the distance she wanted because he was holding her right foot firmly. She tried pulling, but he didn't budge.

This forced her to use the foot Naruto was holding as means to balance herself as she tried lunge he free foot towards his left shoulder, but the moment she made that movement, Naruto pushed her right foot away, making her lose her balance.

The redhead kicked his sword from the ground, bringing it up to him. Samui saw that she had to act. As Naruto's right hand grabbed the hilt of his sword, she brought out her own and it held it firmly with its tip facing up. A second later, Naruto's sword clashed with hers with so much power that she was forced to stumble backwards and eventually fall down the ground as she had already been off-balance before she even tried to block his swing.

This time, Naruto didn't watch her; he attacked her by throwing his sword towards her head. Samui felt relieved when the blade whizzed past her right ear, imbedding on the ground. It had just been a couple of inches away from her.

Before she could move, Naruto flashed above her and slammed his right in her gut so brutally that she cried while trying to push away his foot. The redhead didn't even seem concerned… his left hand just moved towards his sword as he leaned over to her face.

"I don't like showing mercy to my opponents, but this isn't the dance of death… do you mind waving the white flag?"

Samui suppressed the urge to frown: she hadn't done much; nothing to weaken him. He hadn't done much in this battle and the closest she came to harming him was with the explosive tag and that seemed to have only made him want to end things quickly.

She gritted her teeth. This hadn't been a battle. She couldn't give up now, not when she had yet to give her everything. "I refuse," the blonde said firmly before releasing lightning from her hands – which were holding Naruto's right foot.

The moment the lightning started to course through the redhead's leg, going through his body, Naruto made the distance, which was what she wanted.

Samui quickly got up on her feet and lunged towards Naruto. It took just a couple of seconds before she could reach him head on. Sticking her left foot firmly on the ground, she raised her right, swinging it towards the redhead's upper body, but Naruto jumped back to avoid her kick.

Samui was on the attack once again and this time, she appeared slightly above the ground and spun around to gain more power and speed in her kick. The kick was aimed at the side of Naruto's head. As her foot neared him, Naruto ducked under the kick, avoiding it completely.

Before Samui could make another move, Naruto had moved faster than her, while in the crouched position bellow her. The redhead grabbed her left foot and forcefully slammed her into the ground, creating a small boom as her body crashed into the unforgiving ground. Naruto didn't stop there: he still picked her up, twisting around to gain momentum. He twisted her around in mid-air a couple of times before he sent her crashing into the wall of the arena with so much force that there was a loud boom when she crashed with her face.

The blonde's crash left a large dent on the wall as she slid down the ground.

The Proctor looked on for a moment before stepping into the arena. He could announce the match as over. It was obvious that the redhead hadn't been fighting wholeheartedly. It almost seemed as if he was forced. Samui wasn't out cold, but it was best to just end it.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowds' reaction was a little subdued. He could understand that a little since the match hadn't been all that exciting for Kumo people. Perhaps if it had been a full blown out right, they would be cheering for the entertainment. Well the next match was certainly going to be interesting and it would certainly be entertaining.

He could say it was a little unfair since they were not going to take a break for the final match, but he had to do as instructed. "Next match: the final! Yugito Nii versus Naruto Uzumaki!"

A confident looking Yugito stepped into the arena as her home crowd cheered for her. Naruto looked calm. He even had the time to look up into the calm sky. Things hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would be. Everything has just been a little too easy. He was beginning to feel slightly disappointed. Had Itachi been faced with the same situation? If not, there was really nothing one could be proud of in this picture.

"Contestants ready?" Yugito nodded but it took a couple of seconds for the words to register in Naruto's mind and the redhead just smiled in response. "Begin!"

That was the magic word needed for Yugito to make a move. The blonde Jinchuriki hadn't wasted time in lunging towards her opponent in some ridiculous burst of speed. She was upon the redhead in a moment of a second.

Yugito swung her right foot – which was raised high – towards Naruto's left shoulder. The redhead brought out his left hand and positioned it on the side of his shoulder as Yugito's kick reached him. Upon the connecting with his guard, the kick caused Naruto to slide side-ways under the force of the kick.

The blonde didn't waste time to be on the attack again: she twisted clockwise while simultaneously jumping towards Naruto. She flashed above the redhead her left foot swinging towards the right side of his head. Naruto brought out his right hand and held it firmly on the side. The defence managed to block the left footed kick, but Yugito wasn't done; while still in mid-air, she swung her right foot towards Naruto's head. As he did with the left, Naruto blocked the kick.

This time, he suppressed a wince when the kick collided with his hand: it had hurt. Yugito packed more power behind her than he had anticipated.

Seeing that all her attempts had been blocked, Yugito moved her head towards Naruto's, attempting to head-butt him but the redhead jumped back slightly to avoid the blow.

As soon as Naruto touched down, he lunged towards Yugito – who had yet to hit the ground. He reached her slightly on her right side before he twisted around anti-clockwise, returning with a high right kick aimed at his opponent's temple. Upon seeing the kick, Yugito crossed her hands in front of her and blocked the kick. Despite her defence holding firm, she was still pushed back by the power behind the kick.

Yugito looked up from her defence as the crowd cheered. Well, that was an interesting beginning to the match. One worthy of being a final to the Chunin exams, but this was still nothing.

"You have a habit of observing your opponents even if you land a hit," Yugito said to Naruto who was standing a distance away. "I have been watching you: you rarely make a follow up move. Most of the time you're defending."

Naruto tilted his head to the side with his eyes closed. He could almost play his hands like a conductor and lead the cheers and roars from the crowd that were like music to his ears. This was the kind of an atmosphere he liked. It was the kind of the spotlight that was created for him.

He opened his eyes and looked at Yugito before responding to her statement. "I prefer not to make unnecessary moves and I like observing my opponents. It becomes easy to break them apart when I know how they move."

"Everyone always hides something in battle. Don't think that you can always discover something about your opponents…"

"Wouldn't you say that is the same thing for me?" Naruto asked calmly. "While defending, I hardly show any of my skills. Can you say you know anything or everything about me?"

Yugito blinked; the thought hadn't come to mind, but he did have a point. He was right. Even so, being defensive wasn't going to win him a fight. In the flip side of things, he wasn't the only one holding back something. Even his opponent would be holding out on him.

The blonde Jinchuriki shook her head before darting towards Naruto once again. Then she suddenly blurred out of his sight, appearing behind him while above the ground, her right foot cleaving through the air as it went towards the back of his head. Naruto didn't need to turn back in order to avoid it: he just dropped to the ground and landed on his hands. He quickly used them as balance before he flipped, turning to face the blonde.

"Raiton: Lightning Bolt."

Yugito released a bolt of lightning that sped towards the redhead before he could do anything. Naruto shunshined out of the way, as he stood a distance away, he frowned when he realized bits of the lightning had caught him. It hadn't damaged him. The problem was that he couldn't move.

Yugito suddenly flashed in front of him, her nails extended ridiculously and cut through his chest in a fast slash. The blonde didn't stop there. She twisted around while jumping above the ground. She lashed a high and powerful kick straight into Naruto's forehead. The kick hit brutally and picked him up from the ground.

However, before he could be sent flying, Yugito grabbed his right foot and slammed him into the ground. She did so much more brutally than what Naruto did in the previous match. And as Naruto did to Samui, she picked him up from the ground before twisting him in mid-air, before she sent him crashing into the wall so brutally that there was a loud boom when he crashed.

Yugito did not rest; she lunged towards the redhead intent of finishing up things. As soon as she reached Naruto – who was plastered against the wall – she drove a right punch towards his head, but Naruto dodged the punch by tilting his head to the side.

The Kumo Jinchuriki looked into Naruto's eyes; they were cold and he seemed very displeased. Before she could do anything, he grabbed the hand that had tried to punch him and got off the wall, eyes staring into hers.

"I really dislike taking hits," he said, the dislike clearly evident in his tone. The moment he said that, chains burst out before wrapping around her body. She knew what was going to come next and she wasn't going to allow it. As far as she was concerned, this was Naruto's finishing move.

She quickly clasped her hands before releasing powerful bolts of lightning throughout her body. The lightning travelled through the chains before literally shocking Naruto. He may not have cried, but he did grit his teeth as he allowed Yugito to be free by dispersing the chains.

"Do you want to give up or shall we continue?" Yugito asked much to the roars of her home crowd.

Naruto looked at his hands frowning for a second. He looked at Yugito with partially opened eyes before speaking in a calm tone. "I guess this happens when you focus on defending rather than attacking. I didn't expect you to counter my chains in this way. I should have… I guess this is because of the lack of real battle experience. In any case, I shall commence my brutality."

There was something in his tone that just made Yugito jump away from him with a cold chill running down her spine.

Kage Booth

"Your son isn't as impressive as I thought he would be," A said with a frown.

Still, Minato hadn't looked concerned about a minute ago. He had been just smiling even though when Naruto was being put in the defensive. What made it curious now was the fact that even though Yugito had evidently fled from Naruto, the blond Hokage looked slightly concerned. What could be more worrying now? Or was he perhaps finally grasping that his son was going to lose?

"I can't agree with that statement," Onoki said with a frown of his own. "He hasn't been fighting since the tournament begun. In the first round, he merely brutalized his opponents and in the second round, he played the defensive and even now. It is hard for you to notice, but I have been a shinobi for far too long to be deceived."

"What are you saying?" A demanded.

"That hardly matters now," Minato intervened. Even though Naruto liked the spotlight, he wasn't the one to show off his skills. But when that was not an option, he didn't like getting those kinds of hits. It was safe to say that since Yugito had come close to a win, Naruto was going to be a little vengeful and that worried the Yondaime Hokage. "Be ready to stop the match at any moment."

 **Back with the Fight**

Naruto took a couple of steps towards Yugito while doing hand seals. He didn't stop walking as he released a fire jutsu. "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku," the jutsu was released with ease, but the flames were still as intense and big enough to cover a large portion of the arena.

Yugito flashed towards her left to avoid the intense flames. She was sure if she had allowed the flames to touch her, she wouldn't have been breathing. Hell, she could feel intensity of the flames even though she was away from them.

So Naruto could use fire based attacks of this level. That was beyond what a normal genin could do and if he could release a jutsu of that level, then there was no telling if he could use other attacks. Yugito looked back to Naruto's position. She widened her eyes when she felt a cold breath on her neck.

The blonde quickly twisted around: when she did, Naruto grabbed her by her face and lifted her up slightly. Yugito only made one attempt to break free but when she realized that she could not escape, she drove her right knee towards Naruto's chest, but the redhead caught it with his free hand before brutally slamming her into the ground.

Yugito winced as her back crashed into the ground. She left relieved that there was no sickening sound of something breaking.

As Naruto leaned down to grab her once again, Yugito kicked out, forcing the redhead to jump away. But as he was doing that, a chain burst out and grabbed her foot before lifting her from the ground. Yugito was twisted around the air a couple of times before she was slammed down the ground, brutally. There was a resounding boom as she crashed down, forming a human size crater.

Yugito elicited a loud cry when her foot started to burn with the chain holding her now engulfed with crimson flames.

Once again, Naruto lifted Yugito from the ground and threw her up into the air. The chain then wrapped around his right foot and Naruto jumped up slightly while twisting to gain some momentum. As gravity started to pull Yugito down, Naruto hit her on her chest with his right foot. There was a sickening sound of bones breaking when the kick connected with Yugito's chest. Much more sickening was how she crashed into the wall of the arena. She crashed on her back, breaking the hard wall.

Yet remarkably, she wasn't out cold. While bleeding from her mouth, she slid onto her knees, breathing heavily.

She could still go on.

Yugito summoned bits of her Bijuu's chakra. Even though it was not visible, Naruto felt it and frowned. The chakra would potentially heal her wounds and give her a major power boost. That was something that he was not looking forward.

Yugito straightened herself before spitting out blood from her mouth. She then disappeared. Naruto's eyes caught on when Yugito suddenly flashed in front of him without a sound. But the Bijuu chakra she was emitting was certainly doing its oppressive job.

When the blond Jinchuriki attacked, it happened in an instant; she suddenly spun around while raising her right root high. She did so to gain more speed and power in kick. Naruto did enough to put on a haste defence to try to block the flying kick that was aimed at his face. The kick connected with his defence and although it failed to breakthrough, it still forced off the ground sent him flying backwards, crashing towards the wall of the arena.

To avoid hitting the wall with his back, Naruto flipped several times as the momentum carried him backwards. He summoned his chakra chains before crash landing on the wall with both his feet, his chakra chains, piercing through the wall for balance as he was sideways on the wall and in a crouched position.

" **Nezumi Kedama!** "

Naruto looked up and saw multiple dark blue objects speeding towards him. He pushed chakra into his knees and formed a protective barrier around him with two chains before he took off in burst, nearly tearing the wall as he did.

Two mouse balls crashed into the chains he had put around himself before they exploded. As the explosion occurred, Naruto was forced to land on the ground before jumping into the air once again. The mouse balls followed him into the air.

Naruto flipped upside down with six of his chains facing all directions. He then took out six kunais before he suddenly spun around in quick motion, while throwing the kunais in different directions. The chains around him spun around like a fan before they burst into flames. A small tornado of flames formed around Naruto, creating a powerful barrier of flames.

The mouse balls reached him and crashed into the defensive flames before bursting out into blue flames mixed with red. The flames created a dome above the ground, before an unharmed Naruto suddenly started falling down the ground. He landed on both his feet.

The moment he did so, Yugito flashed above him, her hands covered his dark blue chakra. She held them together and slammed them towards Naruto's head. The chains sped above the redhead, creating a quick defence. There was a burst of blue and crimson flames when Yugito's attack collided with Naruto's chains and the ground shattered as Naruto's knees bent slightly under the strain.

The redhead pushed back forcefully, forcing the blonde to jump away from him. Naruto sped towards his opponent. When he was closer, he jumped up into the air and brought out his chains. As gravity started to pull him down, he attempted to slam the chains towards Yugito. But the blonde blurred out of sight as the chains crashed on the ground.

Yugito suddenly flashed in front of Naruto, her body covered in blue chakra. Her right fist moved in blinding speeds before smashing into his face. The punch was so powerful that it sent Naruto crashing into the wall of the arena like a bullet. There was a loud boom when Naruto crashed into the wall.

Yugito didn't let up even though the redhead was covered in debris and dust. She lunged towards him and she reached him quickly. Her eyes slightly widened when Naruto's right hand snaked through the dust and grabbed her by her face. It had happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react. Naruto twisted around as he slammed her into the wall he had been plastered into.

The moment Yugito crashed into the wall, chakra chains pierced through the wall just around her, blocking her escape. Naruto's knee slammed into Yugito's gut with so much force that the blonde let out a cry as she spat out saliva from her mouth. Naruto wasn't done. He followed this by slamming his right fist into her chest.

Yugito bit her lip when she felt a snap in her chest. He had just broken a bone in her ribcage. If she did not get out of this trap, she wasn't going to come out of it in a good condition.

She didn't get to make a move as Naruto once again slammed his fist into her chest. No one heard the sickening crack that followed then because the wall behind crashed in a boom, having held back enough. Yugito coughed up blood from her mouth, before she quickly acted.

She exhaled a stream of blue flames from her mouth on point blank range. The flames exploded when they crashed into Naruto, creating a dome of flames. Yugito got her time to escape, flashing away from the blond.

She landed a distance away on her knees, breathing laboured and watched as the flames died down. Naruto turned around, frowning, with his clothes burnt. He then held did hand seals. Yugito looked at the ground, seeing it glow with marks all over. She looked around and saw that the marks were originating from the kunais Naruto had thrown earlier.

Naruto suddenly disappeared in what appeared to be a flash of red but it had been a burst of flames. The movement had just happened so fast that it appeared like it was a flash. He appeared right behind Yugito.

"It is apparent that the extra chakra is giving you an advantage. I really shouldn't be fighting a Jinchuriki, but that is alright," the redhead stated calmly. "I will request the kunai I gave you when I come for my date."

It was purely out of instinct that Yugito was able to dodge a chain that burst forth from the ground under her. If she had not dodged it, it would have pierced through her chin, going up.

The moment she landed a couple of feet away, Naruto was already on one knee his right palm on the ground. Two chains burst forth from the ground, piercing through her foot. Yugito cried out in pain as the thing went through her bone as if it was nothing.

She was put into more horrors when Naruto suddenly flashed on her left side and slammed his foot around her knee. There loud snap echoed around the stadium when Naruto broke Yugito's leg in brutal fashion. What followed then was another cry of pain that silenced the crowd as the cry was cringe worthy.

Naruto took out his sword and held it firmly before it burst into flames. But before he could do anything, the proctor jumped into the ring, right behind Yugito. He effectively stopped the match.

"Yugito Nii is unable to continue. Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

 **I really did try to shorten the chapter by removing some scenes and focusing on Naruto, but the chapter still went about long. In any case, I hope it wasn't just a load of bull*.**

 **There are obviously umm… grievances – for the lack of a better word – about Yoshino's appearance. I'm sure if this was a tv series, she would really be getting hate mails and told to quit the story or else… Anyway, she has served her meaningless purpose.**

 **Some questions I will not answer.**

 **And yes, Naruto seems to have a thing about breaking legs. I just hope Yugito doesn't end up hating him for it. I really felt bad writing it knowing the kind of life she was forced to live when being trained to learn to control Matatabi's chakra. She really didn't deserve it, but that is about how things went.**

 **Someone once pm'd about a moniker name for Naruto… I really suck at those. I have been trying to rack my brains to get a name, but I can't find anything. Having said that, I'm really open to suggestions.**

 **Don't expect chapter 12 next week because it's unlikely I will post. I wish to take a breather from this story.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hana never thought that she would actually be on a mission with 'the' Naruto. She felt somewhat excited over the chance to do a mission with the redhead. He was after all a shinobi who was known in all corners of the Elemental Nations. It wasn't because his father was the Hokage, but because he was a powerful shinobi who has accomplished so many things in his life.

More to that, he was also a good looking man - That was something a girl always looked at into a man. It was especially pleasant since the redhead carried himself well and was generally liked. He did treat people who smiled at him with kindness after all.

It was people who treated him with kindness because it has been known that Naruto wasn't fond of anyone who didn't like him. Hell, his enemies were treated with some cruelty that had many question if the famed Uzumaki was actually a good person or not. In the few times Hana had seen him, he was conversing with either Kurenai or Anko and each time he looked like a pleasant person.

Hana steeled herself as the redhead strolled towards her. She tried hushing her partner who was growling when the Uzumaki grew closer to them. Her partner was usually well mannered, so it was strange for him to be this rude to someone on first sight. The redhead didn't look like a dangerous person even.

Arriving at the Village gates, Naruto smiled at the woman who was waiting for him. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke. "You must be… the person accompanying me to this emergency."

Hana nodded. Her partner now barked and growled at the redhead, looking as if it was ready to jump on him. Hana patted the dog in effort to calm it down, but it didn't stop it. It was almost as if it was barking at an enemy who needed to be torn apart.

She smiled nervously at Naruto, "Sorry, he isn't usually like this," she said apologetically to the redhead. It would have been a little embarrassing if there had been a lot of people around. At least it was just the gate guards.

"It is fine," Naruto said with a smile before kneeling down. He didn't say a word, but just opened his eyes slightly and looked at the dog for a second before the dog dragged its tail between its legs as it zipped its mouth shut. "See?" The redhead said, with his head tilted to the side.

Hana felt fear in her partner. What had Naruto done? Was he that much of a scary person that with just one look he could make the prideful beast before her squirm like a puppy?

"We should head out," Naruto said to Hana, sounding a bit hurried. "I didn't introduce myself, did I? Uzumaki Naruto," he said holding out his right hand.

Hana looked at the bandaged right hand for a long second before she took it and shook it. "Inuzuka Hana," she said.

Naruto's smile widened slightly. "First time I am being accompanied by such a pleasant person in a mission… I hope to get to know more of you… after the mission of course. I have a strict policy about conducting business first before pleasure."

Hana didn't know how to respond as the redhead led the way out of the village. She could believe him about not doing any missions with a pleasant someone. The redhead didn't do teams. In fact, since he became Jonin, he has consistently done solo missions and only partnered with a handful of people. It was mostly Kakashi and Itachi. There was a rumour that those who did missions with him when he was still Chunin never really wanted to do it again. Details were never dished out, but whatever it was, Anko seemed to like it.

Anything that was liked by that woman wasn't something tasty. Hana hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"What is the mission about?" Hana asked as she caught up to Naruto.

The redhead took out a cloth and handed it to her. "I asked for a sensor to track this person. He stole some information from Konoha. He is suspected to be a spy from Iwagakure. We have to chase after him and either eliminate or drag him back to the village."

Hana wondered why this mission hadn't been rushed if they were going to be chasing after a person. They shouldn't have even wasted time at the gate. The redhead had said it was an emergency and that was what she had been told by the Anbu who tracked her down and had her head to the village gates for an important mission with Naruto.

Hana sniffed the cloth before she allowed her partner to sniff it as well. She was surprised that they were on the right direction. The scent had definitely passed around here. It was faint, but she could sense it. She guessed this is why they called her.

"Lead the way if you have the scent," Naruto said, falling back slightly. "I was told you were the fastest the Inuzuka could offer at the short notice. In any case, I would advise, you run as fast as you can. You can use chakra to increase your speed if you like. If you're tired, I will carry you," he added with a smile.

"I will do my best," Hana said as he took off through the ground, where the scent had travelled. "How strong is the target?"

"Chunin at best," Naruto said calmly, running beside Hana. "We're likely to encounter enemy shinobi though."

"Shouldn't I preserve my chakra just in case?" Hana asked. If the redhead was telling her to use chakra to increase her speed, it would make her a liability in battle as she would have exhausted her chakra with all the running. She didn't want to be a burden. Her mother had asked her to make a strong impression.

Naruto shook his head. "There is no need," he said. "Your mission is to point the enemy for me and I will do the elimination…" the redhead paused for a moment. "Shall we increase the pace?"

Hana wanted to ask why elimination as he had said that the mission was either to drag the target back to the village or eliminate him. She figured elimination would come if he retrieving was proving to be a difficult task. So, why had Naruto chosen elimination? She shook her head, and gave in to his request, pumping chakra into her muscles.

They ran for a couple of hours and Hana was seriously worn out, but because the person before her didn't look winded at all, she pushed herself to her limits. She could not falter when she knew that someone with important Intel was gaining away from them. She didn't want to be the cause of a mission failure and so she pushed as hard as she could.

Hana felt relieved when the scent grew strong and she realized that the enemy was now closer. They had not lost track of him. She was relieved. She tried telling Naruto, but no word came out of her mouth. She was seriously winded.

The redhead motioned for her to stop. Hana did so. The weariness hit her at full force as he panted harshly, with her hands on her knees. It took a few moments for her to recover enough breath to be able to talk to the redhead. "T-target ahead…" she said tiredly. "J-just move straight…"

"I see," Naruto said before cutting the distance between them. Hana let out a yelp when Naruto suddenly picked her up, and held her bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" She managed to stammer out.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as if her question confused him. "You're tired and I can't leave you behind. Stopping for you to regain your breath means we allow the enemy to get away," he explained as if it were obvious – well it was obvious. "Don't worry, I don't mind," he added with a sly smile and eyes half-way opened.

For the first time, Hana saw those crystal blue eyes of his. She was mesmerized for a moment before Naruto suddenly vanished. She didn't feel anything as he sped through the ground with her partner legging behind him. Hana allowed her eyes to close as she enjoyed the comfort and a breather. The breeze hitting her body was refreshing and since it didn't feel like she was being carried by a running person, it allowed her to relax.

Everything came to a halt as Naruto stopped and then jumped on a tree branch, and gently placed her down. Hana felt disappointed as her behind touched the not so gentle tree branch.

Naruto pointed a distance away and Hana looked. She saw a young man wearing civilian clothes leaning against a tree trunk. He was breathing heavily while holding a scroll close to his chest as if it was his life. Hana almost felt sorry for him. If he was a spy, and now that he was known to Konoha, it was likely that his home village would quietly try to get him killed if he manages to escape Naruto.

Being a spy was dangerous business.

"Why aren't you going after him?" Hana asked seeing that Naruto had also settled beside her, his closed eyes focused on the young man.

"I don't know if there are traps around him or not," Naruto responded calmly. "Besides, he is likely taking the information to someone. If I make a move, I won't know who and where. That will be a problem."

Spies were some strong willed bastards and didn't really break down when faced with extreme pain. Naruto had dealt with damn spies before and he knew they were willing to die than give out any information. Pain did break a few, but most were not easily broken. He was feeling a bit merciful today because of the company. He could attempt to break the spy, but he didn't want to scare the Inuzuka.

"Oh," Hana blinked as a thought came. "So we're going to follow him," she said. "But doesn't that make things troubling? If we allow him to meet whoever he is going to meet, it increases the difficulty of the mission. It is risky, especially when we don't know what we are going to meet at the other side."

"Don't concern yourself with the difficulty," Naruto said nonchalantly. "I have accounted for that. Just rest and we will move when the target moves."

Hana simply nodded and went back to resting her body as she tried to recover her lost chakra and some energy. Who was she to try to talk him into changing his mind? Naruto was the one who specialized in eliminating 'numbers.' That was actually putting it in a nice way: the redhead was best known for slaughter and massacres. When it came to dealing with groups of enemies, or any army if you like, Konoha always sends him with no backup and he always won within a minute or a couple.

He wasn't a one man army, but a demolisher of armies. One thing that stood out from what people say about him was that he was brutal in battle. Hana never really believed it. The redhead seemed like a good person and not the sadistic person people paint him to be in their books.

Nobody outside of his circle actually knew how strong he was because anyone who has seen him go all out has never actually lived to tell the tale. There were just a bunch of things that people say about the redhead, some of them were just ridiculous. Well, Hana would see the truth today with her own ey-

"We're moving," Naruto whispered as their target started to move once again.

Hana nodded and they tailed the target, keeping a safe distance so that they are not noticed. The pace was not fast as before, so that meant she wasn't burning as much energy as she was before. They tailed the target until they reached the borders of the Earth country.

A dangerous place for Konoha shinobi.

Just entering into the country made Hana's hair stand as she knew that it wasn't often that Konoha shinobi entered and left in one piece. Iwagakure shinobi were not fond of them and the first thing they did when they saw them was simply to attack without saying a word. That was how hostile it was. It was different in other countries though.

"There's a group of shinobi up ahead," Naruto suddenly said. "I would rather you close stay here and close your eyes," the redhead added as he took the sword that was placed on a sheath on his back.

Hana was curious about that. What was it that he didn't want her to see that he would request that she close her eyes? Hana was sure that he wasn't joking but being actually serious about his request. As he blurred out her presence silently, Hana moved closer as well. She wanted to see.

Naruto appeared behind the target using Shunshin. "Hello," the redhead greeted with a smile.

The young man quickly jumped away in fear as he hadn't sensed anyone behind him. He quickly turned around to face his enemy. His grit his teeth as he came face to face with the flat smile of a monster. Of all the shinobi to pursue him it had to be this demon. Well that had been planned... Still he would have preferred it if the man did not appear.

"I had a feeling I was being pursued, but it didn't really matter since I knew that there company waiting for me was strong," the young man said, confidently. "Still of all the shinobi, I never thought I would be pursued you, monster."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he responded indifferently, "I am sensing some malice. Well, it doesn't matter," he said before blurring out of sight.

The Uzumaki appeared in front of the young man. He had travelled so fast that the spy didn't have the time to react. Naruto's left hand grabbed the spy by his face and lifted him up into the air. The grip was so strong that the young felt like he was being gripped by an iron hand. Naruto didn't waste time in swing his sword. The blade cut through the right shoulder, severing the hand off the shoulder. It happened so fast the spy didn't feel a thing until his right hand hit the ground. The hand Naruto cut had been the one holding firm unto the scroll containing the valuable information.

"This is a thing about spies: you're never strong enough," the redhead said as he flicked his blade, wiping the blood away before he sheathed it.

Naruto fluidly switched hands, holding the spy with his right hand. "Water Prison," he muttered. Water burst out from the palm of his hand, and encased the spy, trapping him a bubble of water. The redhead looked calmly at the spy as he spoke again. "Tell me, who were you going to meet?"

The spy smiled. "You're in the Earth country, and given your past actions, you're not the most favoured person here. You won't be leaving this country," the spy said confidently even in his position. "But first wave is led by Kurotsuchi, the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Well, you will find out the second wave eventually…"

Naruto's look narrowed slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We knew Konoha would probably send you since you're the fastest behind the Yondaime Hokage. We waited until you returned to the village before moving…"

"Oh, I fell into a trap," Naruto said calmly, and still with a smile. "I was feeling a bit merciful today but since you have gone your way to plot this, I shall reward you…" the redhead paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "What do you think would happen if I were to boil this water to the point where it can melt your skin like acid? How long do you think you can live? I am curious, shall we test it?"

The moment Naruto said those words; he started pouring katon chakra into the water. Within a second, steam started to come out of the water as it begun to boil.

"You cold hearted monster!" The spy shouted as the water began to burn him. The next thing that came out of his mouth was a cry of pain as the water's temperature increased to the point where the blood inside his body started boiling as well. It didn't take too long before his eyes burst out. The water turned red.

Naruto cancelled the jutsu and looked up for a moment. It was better to get out of here as it was probably unsafe. He was only able to take a couple of steps before he felt was being surrounded by a number of shinobi.

Well it couldn't be helped. He had to fight.

"Well, well," Kurotsuchi said standing atop of a tree branch with her men surrounding the redhead. "What do we have here?"

"You have Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto responded without even looking at the woman. "You must be Kurotsuchi. First time meeting the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter in battle... Are you going to entertain me, girl?" the redhead asked, this time, his face looking towards the black haired, yet his eyes remained closed.

"I'm not here for you entertainment, I am here to eliminate you," Kurotsuchi said calmly before waving her right hand, motioning for her men to attack while she stayed behind to observe.

Naruto unsheathed his sword as around 20 shinobi flashed around his sides, surrounding him. Another unfair battle he was forced to deal with. What was wrong with these people always trying to get the upper hand by ganging up on him? It hasn't worked before, but that didn't mean that it didn't bother him.

Before anyone could make a move, Naruto suddenly jumped into the air, before twisting around in great speed as he released multiple kunais, sending them in all directions. All the shinobi were able to dodge the kunais, which imbedded on the ground. Naruto didn't mind though. He hadn't been trying to hit them after all. As gravity started to pull him down the ground, he went through hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth spikes!" It wasn't Naruto who released the jutsu; it was one of those Iwa shinobi. Large sharp spikes burst out from the ground, rising up a bit tall. One burst forth beneath Naruto, charging towards him.

The redhead summoned six chakra chains, lit with intense flames. As he was falling down the ground, towards the earth spikes, Naruto slammed the chains into the spikes, crushing them. The demolition of the spikes caused debris to pick up as Naruto landed on the ground.

Then he suddenly disappeared in a flash of red.

The redhead suddenly appeared behind enemy lines. It all happened so fast that no one actually saw it coming. Naruto's chains suddenly pierced through six enemy shinobi from behind. The chains were still engulfed by flames.

Before Naruto could do anything, two shinobi flashed behind him, with one yelling, "Don't underestimate us!" the one who yelled suddenly jumped into the air, while spinning around. He tried to kick the redhead on his head with his right foot. The other slammed his hands into the ground, causing firm earth hands to burst forth from the ground and grab both his feet.

Naruto raised his right hand, using his sword as a shield to block the incoming kick. The kick crashed into the side of the sword. Because Naruto was held to the ground, he didn't move an inch even though he struggled to contain the kick that hit his sword.

"Hmm?"

Naruto was put on alert mode two more shinobi flashed on his sides. One appeared in front of him, aiming a right punch towards his forehead with the other coming towards his left side. In response, Naruto raised his left hand, while forming two more chains. The chains created a barrier in front of him as the punch neared him. There was a small boom when the punch connected with his barrier. The resounding shockwave caused by the punch, caused the hands holding to shatter and the redhead slid back slightly.

A kunai cut through his left hand, cutting through the bandage that was wrapped around it. For a moment, Naruto stood still as the bandages fell down the ground and blood began to leak out of the gash on his left hand.

The redhead held single hand seal. "Death!" he uttered as flames burst through his chains, rushing toward the six he had apprehended. The moment the flames hit the targets, they exploded into six clouds of intense flames that turned everything within them to ashes.

Naruto cracked his neck as the enemy prepared for another wave of attack. "120 seconds," the redhead said automatically like a robot as the chains wrapped around his body. "119 seconds… Sate…" he disappeared.

And the slaughter began.

Naruto appeared in front of a kunoichi holding a pair of kodachis. The redhead swung his sword in a downward slash in a fluid and fast motion. The woman reacted instinctively, by raising both her swords, crossing them to form an x like defence. But Naruto's sword just cut through the swords cleanly, before he slashed across her chest. He followed through by stabbing a kunai through her throat.

Before he could move again, a shinobi flashed above him, holding a kunai with both his hands, attempting to stab him. Naruto didn't react to until the kunai hit the defensive jutsu around his body, the man widened his eyes when his kunai failed to pierce through. A chain suddenly pierced through his heart, before he was sent sailing towards an incoming shinobi.

Naruto disappeared once again, appearing between two enemy shinobi: two chains burst forth from each side, piercing through both of them. Naruto held his sword firmly before slicing through the shinobi on his right. He spun around, and did the same to the one on his left.

A smoke bomb hit him on his back before it exploded, covering him.

Naruto held a single seal before slamming his hands on the ground. The chains surrounding his body flashed disappeared, leaving him exposed, but Naruto didn't mind. He knelt down and slammed both his hands to the ground. The ground glowed orange, "Chain Field!"

All around the redhead, there were cries and piercing sounds.

Kurotsuchi widened eyes at the sight before her: the area around Naruto was filled with hundreds of chakra spears that had burst forth from the ground. The moment the glow had occurred, the spears burst forth in ridiculous speed. There was no space for one to escape because the spears covered the entire field around him.

What disgusted the black haired was that the chains had pierced through all her shinobi: some of them had been torn apart because the chains had pierced almost every inch of their bodies. It didn't take a minute for the chains to become bloodied by the blood of her people. The blood was just all over and everyone else dead.

Except for one person who was on his knees, panting slightly.

It was just blood and body parts all over. Naruto stood up in that field, and turned around to face her. There was no blood on him except for his own blood, which was leaking from the cut he received earlier. As he walked towards her, the chains cleared path for him, returning to the ground, intense flames burning everything on the ground.

While he was still walking out of the execution ground - That was what Kurotsuchi was going to call it – Naruto snapped his fingers, and the chains burst into flames. The fire burnt slowly, but Kurotsuchi could feel the intensity from where she stood.

It gave a menacing appearance.

For the first time, Kurotsuchi saw Naruto's eyes. They were just cold, and the expression on his face just indifferent. He apparently didn't care about what was happening behind him.

He looked up, whilst still holding his sword firmly before he spoke. "I have done enough killing for one day," the redhead said. "Besides, killing you will cause trouble…"

When he turned to face her, Kurotsuchi felt something… It was fear. He looked like a peaceful person before, but now she was seeing a bloody shinobi. Eyes dead of any emotion, and thick oppressive bloodlust gripped her heart. She could barely feel it and even so, it frightened her. He may have looked like a peaceful person earlier, leaking no amount of bloodlust, but now she was facing a man… no that thing was not a man… a monster that could kill her.

"Well, I could just cut off your legs and incinerate them… that would ground you for…" Naruto trailed off and narrowed his eyes before completely disappearing.

A few seconds later, Iwa's Black Ops flashed into the area. "Got away," Kurotsuchi said. "Let us not pursue."

Although she would not show it, she was relieved he had fled. She could breathe freely now, and the beat of her heart had slowed down.

That was one fearsome opponent.

"Are you sure?"

Kurotsuchi nodded firmly. "We have lost something but gained something else well. I have come to understand that loathsome ability of his," she said.

With Hana

Hana could now understand why not much was known about Naruto's Ninjutsu abilities. Most people in Konoha knew that Naruto was the greatest Katon user in the village, and yet he wasn't the one who used it regularly in battle. The redhead used his Ninjutsu when going against one on one, but with multitudes he used his Uzumaki fighting style: Less, Ninjutsu, but more of taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu.

Still, watching that scene, Hana felt sick. She had never such a gruesome image before in her life. She had been a kunoichi for a number of years, but that kind of image wasn't one she had seen before and she had not been dreaming of seeing it. It made her feel sick.

When Naruto suddenly appeared before her and picked her up with one hand, while the other grabbed her partner, she tensed slightly, but he just smiled at her before disappearing. He ran for about an hour nonstop, and in great speed, despite the load he was carrying and the fighting he had been doing.

Once they where deep within the forest of the Fire country, he stopped before placing her on the ground – her partner as well – and he too settled down against a tree trunk.

"Why did we run?" Hana asked.

"I sensed some powerful shinobi coming," Naruto responded looking slightly tired. "A tactical retreat was in order. The mission was done anyway, so there was no need to risk it."

Hana nodded as she walked over to him. She knew the basics of medical Ninjutsu so, she knelt down and had him hold out his right hand. It was then that she noticed how badly burnt his hand was. Not by the cut, but it was burns, not from fire but water. She didn't ask, but focused of trying to close his wound. Once she was done, she asked something that had been bothering her.

"Why didn't they notice me? I thought they would have when they surrounded me…"

"When I picked you on our way, I placed a chakra suppression seal on you. I figured it would be necessary as I didn't want you to fight and it would've been bothersome if you got caught," Naruto explained lightly.

Hana blinked, "I didn't sense it," she said. Had his hands moved so fast around her body that she couldn't feel anything? The word there should have been feel been instead of sense then.

"Come on," Naruto said as he stood up. He held out his right hand, and Hana took it. The redhead noted that she wasn't tense at being touched by him. Back then she had tensed when he took her up, and he was certain that it wasn't because he had caught her off-guard but because of what she had just seen.

Hana followed her Naruto from behind as they travelled back to Konoha with her kin right next to her, but away from Naruto. Perhaps the dog had been barking furiously at the redhead because it could sense the danger that she could not sense. She had been forming her thoughts about him based on what she was seeing. He certainly didn't look like the person she saw in the middle of a death field that just matched his hair in colour when he wasn't fighting.

"Given how quickly you… dispatched those, I am surprised that you chose to retreat though. Couldn't you have fought the coming wave as well?" Hana asked curiously.

"Things may have happened quickly, but I use a lot of chakra and I don't really like facing the unknown. Some battles you fight and some you avoid for another day," Naruto responded calmly. "As a shinobi, you must know your limits and always think about what will happen next. If I'd stayed and fight, I would have exhausted more chakra and wouldn't been able to carry you back. That would have put you at risk as you can't move as fast as me."

Hana nodded in understanding.

She glanced at the redhead: so this is why some call him Crimson Uzumaki… there were other names, and each fit in with the situation. Crimson Uzumaki fitted what she had just seen. Hana shook her head as the thoughts tickled her stomach. She buried them deep at the back of her head.

This had been one hell of an experience.

 **Konoha**

 **Hokage Office**

Minato smiled seeing Hana back in one piece. She didn't look a bit disturbed even. That was a good sign. He really hoped that Naruto had held back on his merciless way of fighting against enemies. It had been a pain to hear some shinobi request to be assigned with other people other than Naruto after doing a couple of missions with him. Not everyone could stomach the brutal deaths Naruto gave to those he considered enemies.

The Yondaime Hokage focused on Hana, "I hope Naruto wasn't too much trouble," he said.

Hana shook her head. "He was a gentleman," she said to the Yondaime Hokage. "Everything went okay," she said.

Minato nodded. "Go the office next door and collect your pay. Without you, Naruto wouldn't have found the target and the mission would've ended up in failure."

Hana blinked at that. She was surprised because they had yet to give their report to the Hokage. So how did he know that Naruto had succeeded in the mission and they had found the target? Did the two have some sort of a mental link and could speak telepathically?

Seeing the look on Hana's face, Minato spoke, "We don't have anything fancy like that," he said as if he could read her mind. "I just know that Naruto will succeed in any mission he is given unless there are some forces that are beyond his control. But if everything is up to him, he will succeed."

Hana glanced at Naruto – who just looked indifferent. She shook her head slightly and focused on the Hokage once more. "If you'll excuse me, Hokage-sama," she said with a small bow before turning around to leave.

Once Hana was out of the office, Minato spoke in a serious tone. "You may want to sit down for this," the Yondaime Hokage said motioning for the redhead to take a seat. Naruto did as instructed and before asking.

"Something serious?" The redhead asked; head tilted to the side.

Minato nodded; his expression grim. "You approved of a mission that was requested by the Daimyo of the Land of Vegetables."

Naruto nodded. The mission had required his approval because he was the one acting as the Uzumaki clan head and the mission was requesting his clan's specialities. With his mother on the standby, he handled matters when he could but he had yet to officially assume the role as clan head. Something about reaching age 18 first.

"Well," Minato stopped as he tried to find a way on how to go about things. He decided to just let it out as Naruto wasn't really a child anymore. "The Uzumaki Sealing Corps was annihilated on their way back to the village by two members of the Akatsuki. We don't know who hired them, but I suspect it is Iwagakure. Sunagakure has had dealings with the group, but I doubt they would do anything like that."

Naruto's eyes partially opened as he digested what his father was saying. "The future looks bleak," he said after a few moments. "Without the Sealing Corps, the clan loses its major contributor of income. Not only that, but this has literally stripped the clan of its power."

It was now just him in the clan. His father was part of that clan because he had married into the clan, but there had been an agreement that he should focus on his duties as Hokage and the Uzumaki would handle their deals. Without the sealing corps, the clan was now exposed. There were just a handful of them remaining and if this trend continued, the clan would really face extinction.

"You look calm," Minato said, but then he shook his head. When has Naruto actually let out a burst of emotions? Nothing much really moved the redhead these days and to get a reaction from him really took much doing. This has led to some people say that he had no emotions.

"Jiraiya is conducting an investigation to see who is really behind the attack. Once he concludes, I will leave the decision on what to do to you," Minato said.

Naruto nodded. "Is there anything else?"

Minato shook his head, "No, but don't forget to submit an official mission report," the Hokage said.

"I will get it done," the redhead said as he stood up. He then disappeared in swirl of flames.

'Ah,' Minato leaned on his chair. 'This is going to be a little troublesome,' he thought. Naruto was probably going to get drunk and that meant that by tomorrow morning, he would be receiving some complains.

 **Grave site**

Naruto was sitting at the site in front of a small stone with a two bottles of sake beside him. One was already empty, and the other had yet to be opened. It was a regular scene when Naruto was this place and each time he came, he always had a bottle with him.

"You're really embarrassing at times," Natsumura said as he walked towards the redhead. He wasn't coming to this stone, but had come here because he saw Naruto. The redhead never actually visited the stone of their former teammate and sensei.

"That is a first," Naruto said without turning to face the Jonin. "I have never been accused of being an embarrassment. Well at least to my face…"

"When you do not smell like a brewery, you're fine, but when you're intoxicated, you become a completely different person. It doesn't really suite you," Natsumura said. "And I doubt most people would be willing to say something bad into your face. You don't have a reputation of being gentle, amongst shinobi at least."

Natsumura shook his head. The redhead was really someone who appeared discipline and well-mannered when he wasn't drunk. Really, you could say he was an exemplary shinobi on a good day, and treated people with a smile. But when drunk, he became something else and that was the embarrassment, especially when it didn't suit him at all.

"Well, it can't be helped, I am a little crazy after all," Naruto said calmly. He took out a small sack of money and threw it at Natsumura, who caught. "…This month's allowance."

"Sensei's family?" Naruto nodded. "You will have to face them you know. They don't really resent you for what happened." Natsumura stressed firmly.

"Like you didn't blame me for it," Naruto said with a snort. "If I remember correctly, you spent months cursing my name when you refused to face your own uselessness in battle…"

"You don't have to remind me," Natsu said. "And I have already apologized for my actions. I guess when things have gone awry and we don't want to admit a few things, we blame someone for it to comfort ourselves. I blamed you to get over the fact that I couldn't do anything but just watch while you fought. In any case, that is the past now, and I have grown from that."

"That is at least something pleasant," Naruto said indifferently.

"What is it this time? Another slaughter?"

"Just trying to quiet down the demons singing inside my head…" Naruto said calmly. "They are little noisy this time around…" the redhead said before trying to step up. He stumbled a bit a nearly fell, but Natsu caught him.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded. "A little migraine," he said.

Natsu raised an eye brow. When has a migraine been little? If he had said he was suffering from a minor headache, Natsu

Naruto and shook his head. "Nice talking to you, Natsu," the redhead said slowly walking away.

 **Iwagakure**

Kurotsuchi walked into her grandfather's office to deliver the report of their latest mission. She may have lost some men, but she was happy that they had managed to find something that would be useful in the future. Iwagakure's future meant more to her before anything else. She would not hesitate to take actions that would weaken other villages.

"I take it the inevitable happened," Onoki said as Kurotsuchi walked towards his desk.

The black haired raised an eye brow at the statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Konoha has been conserving its shinobi forces. Anything that smells like a trap, they don't send normal forces they either send Itachi or Naruto. If you come across one of the two, it's likely that the men you had were defeated," the Tsuchikage said.

He hadn't thought that those two could be defeated so easily. Onoki knew it would take more to defeat those two, but if it does happen, it would go a long way to weaken the Hidden Leaf. A weakened Leaf village would be much easier to handle.

"Naruto appeared," Kurotsuchi said after a few moments of silence. "Slaughtered everyone I had. Well, I'm not too shocked: that is how he conducts his business. I am a little disgusted though."

Onoki stared at his granddaughter as he went over a few thoughts. "You didn't fight?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "I was just observing, waiting for the right moment. The bastard is deadly fast. Well, they don't call the second fastest man in Konoha behind the cursed Yondaime Hokage for nothing. I didn't get the chance to make a move. When the second wave appeared, the coward ran off without a word."

"Coward?" Onoki asked in thought. "I'd say it was the smart choice to make. You don't win many battles as he has by being stupid. Then what did you discover?"

"His cursed jutsu," Kurotsuchi said with a grin. "It is Fuinjutsu based as we suspected. He uses special kunais to create a field of battle. Once the field is activated, it becomes his little field of vision and he can move freely at any place. With how fast he moves, I think it is teleportation but it is still limited to field he has created.

"The flaw with it is that he only seems to sense things with chakra and things that are touching the ground. I assume the seal is connected to his senses and since he focuses too much on it, his other senses dull. A smoke bomb was thrown at him and he didn't notice it until it had hit him. Also, he was also cut by someone while in air, but on the ground, you can't do that.

"We know that he always has a second layer of defense around himself when fighting, but it appears that when using that cursed jutsu, that defensive jutsu isn't usable. And when he uses those damn chains to create an execution ground, he diverts most of his chakra into the jutsu and at the same time, he leaves himself open to long range attacks. Given everything we have seen, I'd say he is a short range fighter.

"There is also a time limit to how long he can keep this field activated. To defeat him, we just have to stay clear out of his field. That will force him to step out of it and then we hit him with long range attacks. As am as I hate to say this, getting closer to him is a little suicidal when in that field."

"But now that we have discovered this, can we take him down?" Onoki asked firmly.

Could they defeat him? Kurotsuchi's smile slipped from her lips, and the confidence disappeared, leaving nothing behind to trace that it was ever there. She had been speaking confidently, ignoring the memory that had made her fearful.

"Something wrong?" Onoki asked in his granddaughters silence.

"When I look at his picture in the bingo book, I see a handsome young man. When I saw him in a person, I saw a beautiful shinobi walking with grace. He really didn't seem like what some people call him. You have always said that appearance can be deceiving, old man. You were right, when it comes to that person, appearances are deceiving. He is the personification of the concept.

"When he took into battle, I couldn't feel his power, no amount of bloodlust and no killing intent, yet he was slaughtering shinobi with precision and indifference. He looked still, cold and just deathly silent. But when he got closer to me, I felt an ominous feeling that gripped my chest with fear…" Kurotsuchi paused for a moment before speaking again. "Forget my earlier regards about him being a coward. When he faced me, he said he had killed enough for one day. If that hadn't been the case, he might have fought. To answer your question grandfather, I think this will make that cursed jutsu ineffective, but defeating him? I don't really know."

 **Later that Day**

Naruto was sitting in a dark corner, trying to intoxicate his body to stop his mind from giving into the demons that made his hands itch to the point where he just wanted to slaughter things. Yes, he was crazy in the head, but he calmed his nerves by stopping his mind from thinking clearly and cleanly.

"I knew I'd find you here," Anko said as she settled down beside the redhead, with Hana right beside her tail. "Don't tell Kurenai I saw you here. She'll kill me if she finds out I didn't tell her so that she can come and fetch you."

Naruto didn't respond, he looked at Hana with a raised brow, his eyes fully opened. "I didn't know you also visited such dark corners…"

"I-I don't," Hana said. "T-this is just f-for today…" she said, sounding a little tipsy.

"You raped her mind today," Anko said, still managing to smile.

"You not drinking today?"

Anko shook her head. "No," she said. "I have things to do. I was coming to check out things when I found this amateur here. I just thought I'd bring here to you. You know, there are some sick bastards around here, if this one gets drunk, they will take advantage of her."

"And I won't?"

Anko snorted. "You never make a move. Well, you don't have to. With your looks and reputation women just throw themselves at you and the nasty thing about you is that you don't turn them down. Drunk, you can hit a dog if it threw it self it you," Anko said with a shake of her head. "This innocent girl won't do anything. She is too innocent after all…"

 **The following Morning**

Slap!

That was what woke Naruto up in the morning: a cold slap straight into his face not his cheek. The redhead abruptly woke up. He winced and closed his eyes as something much more painful than a slap on his face hit him: A major headache. How much had he drunk last night?

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the ruby eyes glaring at him. "Kurenai? That is a rather cold way to wake someone up," he said. "What did I do?"

Kurenai could not believe it. She was really tired of this kind of thing from Naruto. She could no longer deal with it. Was it always going to end up like this? Every after mission there was a girl waking up beside him? When was he going to control himself and just say no? Every girl that throws at him, he indulges. He never says no, even if it is more than one.

Just hearing him ask her what he had done infuriated her. She really wished she had his ability to control fire at free will. She could make him burn just looking at him. it would make her a little happy seeing him slowly burn in the flames he loves so much.

Kurenai pointed at the side of the bed, without saying a word.

Naruto turned around and saw a black haired sound sleep. "Oh," that was the reaction he could give at the scene and the fact that Kurenai had basically caught him red-handed. "Well that explains why you hit me." He turned to face Kurenai once more.

"Is that all you are going to say, Naruto?" Kurenai asked dangerously. "My friends are off limits. I understand Anko waking up in your bed. I understand women taking advantage of you and raping you, but Hana? She is a sweet young lady Naruto! Do you know how much this is going to destroy her? She was innocent Naruto!"

Naruto got up from the bed, and realized that it wasn't his place. He didn't mind his nudity as he looked for his clothes. Kurenai just hit him on the face with the clothes. "Thank you," Naruto said. "I don't quite remember dragging her here. Since this isn't my place, it is safe to say that she brought me here. I don't see the need for me to be blamed."

Slap!

Kurenai slapped the redhead once again. "The only reason she got drunk is because if you…" the ruby eyed woman shouted pointing at him.

Naruto blinked. "I see," he said. But he lacked the emotion within him to say the right words. Kurenai wasn't even baffled by his lack of emotions. It was to be expected. She has known him for a while now. It didn't really surprise her.

Yet it frustrated her.

The black haired woman sighed in frustration before speaking. "When are you going to handle your problems like a normal person, Naruto? You know, if you'd learned to change, we'd still be together. I don't think I will reconsider my choice now. Anko and now Hana, who is next, Yugao?"

Although his eyes displayed no emotion, Naruto's lips curled into a tiny sad smile. Someone else wouldn't notice it, but Kurenai had seen it too often to miss it. "You make it sound as if I am actively pursuing your friends, Kurenai," the redhead said in a quiet tone.

"I know you're not, but it doesn't change what I have to see and hear," Kurenai said. "You should leave before she wakes up and I think it will be best if you stay away from her and me."

Naruto stared at Kurenai for a few moments and closed his eyes, and put on an expressionless mask as he responded. "I see," he said before walking away.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto was taking his medicine within his own study at the main house: When not handling clan matters, he did spend some time here and when not busy with anything, he retreated to his apartment to get some alone time.

"You're home," Azumi said as walked into the study. "I looked for you at the apartment but didn't find you. Another night in the streets?"

"No," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"But another drunk night," Azumi said with a shake of her head. Naruto was the type of person who'd get raped and wouldn't have nightmares over it. Well, he does often admit that he has loose screws inside his head and Azumi didn't deny any of that. it was true after all. At least he handled clan matters seriously.

"I figured you'd be out when your father told me about what happened," Azumi said settling down in front of the desk within the study. She handed the blond a bottle of pills. "Delivered from Kirigakure. You don't have to get drunk and do despicable things. Take one of those and they will knock you out cold. You won't dream anything."

Naruto stared at the small bottle for a moment before pocketing. "Thanks," he said. "Kurenai might be a little mad at me," he said before shaking his head. "What is my mother saying about this Akatsuki problem?"

"She said she was leaving it to your hands," Azumi said. "She isn't even worried about our dire financial situation."

"That woman can be a bit careless sometimes," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"How are you dealing with it though?"

"I am infuriated. Whoever hired those dogs will pay one day, and I mean dearly," Naruto responded calmly as if he wasn't mad as he was saying he was. "The other clans know by now and I think we'll be getting a few mock condolences."

"Well, without the sealing corps, our clan has taken a suicidal dive off a cliff," Azumi stated bluntly. "The orphanage, support program and the academy consume large portions of our funds. And with how things are, it won't be long before we hit rock bottom."

Yoshino was insistent on creating a grade A academy that would produce the best of students. Since the clan operated its small academy, it meant that all costs burdened the clan. The academy was highly successful though. It was named the prestigious academy within the village and if it wasn't because the academy hosted orphans, rich parents would be sending their children into the academy.

"Maybe we should expand the academy to accommodate other children from around the village. I mean if we are able to build another academy with the same teaching standards as the one we have in the compound, we could market for villagers to send their children into our academy. Everyone almost agrees that the current shinobi academy within the village is useless. We could make some money with it."

Naruto thought of it for a few moments. "The village would have to accredit it, but that could work. I assume other clan heads would have to agree to it," the redhead said in thought. "We may even have to adopt some people into the clan to keep it from going extinct. There are just about 8 young people and the others are old. Not thinking about birth. What awaits them is just death."

"Can you be a little grim when you go about it?" Azumi asked. "When are you going to marry?"

"Have no such plans. I have only shown interest in one woman and she dumped. Aside from her, I have no interest in fooling around," Naruto said with indifference.

"Should you really be saying that? You of all people?" Azumi asked with a look on her face.

"Yes," Naruto said. "This is me, and that drunk is another person who comes out to ease my burdens. If I enjoyed that kind of life, I'd be partaking in it every day of my life. In any case, you ask me about marriage, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're a delightful person, beautifully enchanting, don't tell me you don't have any love letters coming your way," Naruto said with his eyes partially opened, a flat smile on his lips.

"Naruto-sama," Azumi said. "I am not worried about the influence of the clan even if you the sealing corps is no more and it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that the Yondaime Hokage is part of the clan, do you know why?"

Naruto just stared.

"It is because we have you. Your other activities may have damaged your image with most of the civilians that they prefer Itachi over you, but they still respect your power. The shinobi population would never dare anything against you: they fear and respect you. I am your right hand, and of course your bloody shadow will fall over me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"People are scared to come near me," Azumi said. "People trust you for sure, but they know there are lines that must never be crossed with you. I am yours, and no one would want to take that away if they value they lives."

Naruto just shook his head. "I have never threatened anyway in this village," the redhead said. "People just make conclusions based on what they hear… this isn't that important anyway. I won't be here tomorrow. Send my love to my sister."

"Where are you going?"

"Mission: I will ask one from the Hokage and leave early tomorrow. For now, I am going to rest."

With Itachi

"Damn it!" A shinobi shouted, with a group of shinobi behind him. "Retreat!"

Itachi deactivated his Susanoo as his enemies scattered around, making away for it. The Uchiha wasn't going to pursue them as there was no need for him to do so. He just had to drive them off the goods that he was protecting and that would be his mission complete – well not until the goods reach their destination, but without annoyances along the way, he would get there.

The Mangekyo Sharingan was really feared amongst the shinobi. Well, Itachi would also be cautious around the doujutsu that needed just one look to take you out of the game. A single mistake in battle against someone like him and it was all over.

"I'm getting a little jealous of you," Jiraiya suddenly, standing a distance away. "I mean, these days you don't get to fight those many battles. When they see its Itachi, they run… more so than they do when seeing Naruto… well, unless they do engage him prepared to die."

Respect was now being given to the young ones and he – a Sannin – was now seen as a relic of the past. But of course that didn't mean that smart shinobi would willingly challenge him. Perhaps it was different with someone like Naruto because the redhead slaughtered his enemies, unlike him who sometimes lets them live to fight another day.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya-sama?" Itachi asked, not bothering to respond to the Sannin's earlier words. There was no point in indulging in them, was there?

"A week ago the Uzumaki Sealing corps was wiped out by the Akatsuki. I just recently sent the report to Konoha. As I was busy trying to find out who hired them, I came across the members of the group," Jiraiya paused, organizing his thoughts. "They told me that they were hired by the Tsuchikage."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "They just told you like that…" he stated.

Jiraiya nodded. "I didn't even ask them. Once they confirmed it was me, and that I knew about their recent activities, they told me. It was as if they had been looking for me just to tell me about it."

"Do you have reason to doubt this information?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Iwagakure has used the group before. This is hardly a surprise. They were also involved in the original attack against the Uzumaki. I don't know what Naruto will do when he does hear about this. He can be quite vengeful…"

Itachi didn't deny it – he knew Naruto all too well after all. "Naruto may have some screw loose, but I don't think he will do anything. When not feeling the effects of alcohol, he thinks responsibly. He takes his responsibilities seriously."

If Itachi was saying that Naruto would not take any drastic measures, then Jiraiya was going to go with it. "He is really a well-mannered and disciplined person who commands respect on his day… but when on the battlefield, he becomes something else that even scares me and to think we have yet to even see his full power," the Sannin said of the redhead. "In any case, I think that this is a first step of trying to weaken Konoha. From what I have been able to gather, Uchihas may also be attacked as well."

"Once they have weakened us enough, they will attack," Itachi concluded. "I dislike war, but in this case, I think a war is the best thing that can happen to the current situation in the Elemental Nations."

"Likely and we have to win that war," Jiraiya said firmly. "I just thought I inform you about this. Warn your father about it as well," the Sannin then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

'Clone?'

 **Konoha**

Mikoto looked at the sleeping redhead with a small beautiful smile on her face. He looked so peaceful when was sleeping. She wouldn't go as far as to say that he looked like an angel when sleeping: that would be a serious crime against angels. The redhead was more of demon than anything. His pleasant smiles didn't fool her. At least he did have a real smile.

Mikoto leaned over, staring at the clean face that was truly well taken off. Naruto did care about his appearances after all.

Naruto's eyes opened, slightly feeling a warm breath hitting his face. You'd think he was still asleep with how partially his eyes were opened. The black haired woman merely smiled, but did not make the distance with Naruto's face. "Good evening, Naruto…" she greeted.

"Mikoto," Naruto said. "What do you think Itachi will say if he finds you this close?" He asked.

Mikoto merely shrugged as she made the distance for Naruto to get up from the couch and sit up straight. "He'd probably just act like he saw nothing," she said. "You'd think he is emotionally crippled sometimes," she added with a shake of her head.

"That is your son you're talking about…" Naruto reminded the woman. His partially opened eyes went towards the clock on the right side of the wall. Evening already, how long had he slept? Well, being cooped up in here, he did manage to avoid unnecessary talks with what happened this morning. He would still stay away by taking missions after missions.

"Shouldn't you be preparing dinner for your husband?" Naruto asked - his eyes still at the time.

Mikoto shrugged, "I have prepared what Sasuke needs…" she said. "Fugaku was asking about you and sent me to check on you. You're hardly at the compound these days."

"I dislike his lectures," Naruto said indifferently. "In any case, when I am needed I do go there. He shouldn't have any reasons to complain. It's not like I have terminated my relationship with him anyway. I still get along with you and Itachi."

"That may be true, but when you think about past memories, you start seeing the difference," she said, standing up. "Azumi told me you were here, so I brought you something to eat. Itachi counted. I figured since he will be returning later on from his mission, he will spend the night here."

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile. "I don't think I have eaten anything since morning…"

"Watch out for your health," Mikoto said, handing Naruto her right hand. The redhead took it and she helped him on his feet. "You feel light," she noted. "Walk me back to home. It's late…"

Naruto nodded, figuring the woman wanted to speak to him. He followed her towards the exit and when they stepped out, Itachi was walking towards the apartment. "Excellent timing," Naruto said to the Uchiha.

Itachi just glanced at Naruto for a moment before looking at his mother. "Mother," he greeted her.

"Itachi," Mikoto said with a smile. "Glad you're back in one piece. A mother always worries when her son goes out to face dangerous situations," she said taking Naruto's hand. "I'll see you home tomorrow…"

Itachi nodded.

"Heat up the food. We'll eat when I return," Naruto said to the Uchiha.

 **Minutes Later**

Itachi looked at Naruto curiously as the redhead walked towards the kitchen. Naruto was lot closer to Mikoto than he was with Kushina. Mind you, the latter was his mother. Itachi had never really dug deep into the relationship between Naruto and his mother. They had always had some connection he could not understand when Naruto was still a brat. Not to mention his mother was one of the handful of people Naruto genuinely cared for.

"I met up with Jiraiya and he told me what happened," Itachi said. Naruto didn't respond. He prepared his plate and went on to sit across the Uchiha before digging in on the food. "Your clan has taken quite the knock, I know, but it is still a prestigious family that is well loved by the villagers."

A different thing from the past when the people used to hate the clan for using the Kyuubi. Itachi could see why Yoshino had called the shots even though Kushina was the clan head. The old woman had taken in orphans into the clan and built a prestigious academy that was envied by other clans, she pushed all the responsibility towards Naruto.

The redhead was forced to work tirelessly to ensure that the people being looked after by the clan were fed and were taken care off. Perhaps she had done it to teach Naruto some responsibility and to try to give something to care about.

Either way, the good deeds of the clan hadn't gone unnoticed, especially when Naruto came to the rise. The clan had gained a new light, and was respected by the villagers.

"Prestigious yes, but our powers are fading. I'm the only holding it together now," the redhead said. "Well, this works well for me anyway."

Itachi shook his head. "How displeased are you about the situation?"

"Immensely," Naruto said calmly. "What is there to talk about? This kind of subject is making me a little ticked off. I would rather not think too deeply about it."

 **There will be questions, I won't answer some of them, but I show things as the story goes on. This chapter was originally not planned, but I decided to write it after seeing how chapter 13 ended out.**

 **What is it that I can add? Thanks to those who gave their thoughts on what I should call Naruto.**

 **Someone gave me this name… break a leg Uzumaki… that one is amusing.**

 **Oh, a guest asked if I am really from South Africa… Yes, I am from the country.**

 **The omnipresent Sage**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **March**

 **11 years after the Kyuubi Attack**

The small hall used for meetings within the main house was seeing the most people since it had been created. It usually held a few meetings with a few people in attendance, but today, it was housing a handful of people who had come from other clans to be of witness as Naruto was being inaugurated to the office of clan head at the age of 18. He had become the youngest clan head in all the clans within the Village Hidden in Leaves.

He had been acting as clan head, but today they were making it official and that gave him power over the clan.

If Naruto were to be honest with himself, having so many people gather at the compound was just over the top. There was no need to even celebrate. Well, he would celebrate later on with a cold bottle of sake, but these people were not his type. They were old and there were children within the room. He couldn't be real to be himself.

The new Uzumaki clan head was standing tall for someone his age; his long crimson hair hanging loose over his shoulders with some of it wrapped up by blue strand on both sides of his head so that it doesn't fall over his face; he was wearing the same shirt he had been wearing back then. The only addition to his clothing was a long dark crimson trench coat that was hanging over his shoulders. It had no sleeves and had high collars, it was zipped through the chest and parted from his lower body downwards; the trench coat had a black flame pattern along the hemline and the Uzumaki symbol on the back.

"You're not really enjoying yourself, are you?" Itachi asked as he stood beside Naruto.

The redhead had his eyes closed and opened them slightly as he responded to Itachi. "Not really. I'm like my mother in the fact that we both dislike this thing of formality. It is nothing more than a chore and this job will be getting me in trouble."

Trouble wouldn't be that he would be getting enemies in the form of other head clan heads. He was already familiar with the clan heads as he had met them on different occasions in the past years. He had even held meetings along with his mother in this compound and in their compounds. The trouble would be the political games that were played behind the scenes and the messy affairs that the clan heads often play.

Naruto would rather be thrown into the battlefield than do something so troublesome. He hated the game of politics. One could never really afford to be ignorant in that kind of game. You always had to have your poker face and some aces in your hands in case something does come up. Aces were supposed to be handled in the battlefield, not when adults were sitting behind a large table with their hands making signals under the table.

Crappy games

Already he had been approached by a head clan who was all about the superiority of his clan. Naruto merely smiled and nodded along the way as the man talked his business. He listened on the key factors and ignored the other crap. Who was that clan head again? Yes, it was Hiashi.

At least he had been trying to clean up his act. It wouldn't be a good thing if the head of the Uzumaki clan was known as a drunk whore and other clan heads would certainly use that to undermine his word.

"Political games," Itachi said knowing full that the kind was played by the clan heads. "They are always battling for superiority and you're not known to be a fan of them. You will have to be careful from now on though. If people have not found dirt on you, they will be watching your every move."

"That's what I hate," Naruto said with a tired sigh. "The only thing I would fear is some girl going over to my father to tell him that she is expecting a young Uzumaki. That would ruin my image," the redhead said calmly.

Itachi snorted. "Not like you have a good image in that area. You have ruined it already and even though you have been quite, people won't forget easily," the Uchiha said. "But you do have your fans," he added.

"So do you," Naruto said looking at Itachi at the corner of his partially opened eyes. "This has been a lousy day. Well i can say i am finally resting and i haven't gotten drunk in quite some time since Azumi started drugging me to sleep. How about we get something to drink later?"

"She has not been drugging. No one has even forced you to take those pills. In any case, we can't do anything because we have a mission later on," Itachi reminded the redhead.

Naruto opened his right eye for a moment before shutting it, "I forgot about that. I will also need to watch my movements from now on. My mother has been persistent about an image that reflects the values of the clan."

Uzumaki wasn't the most loved of shinobis by his enemies. Because he didn't have a flee-on-sight mark on his forehead, shinobi were rather keen on separating his head from his shoulders. It wasn't like any have succeeded in trying to get the bounty on his head. He crushed all those who attempted to have a say in how long he had to live. If the non-existent kami has yet to tell him when the death god would come to fetch his soul, he would not lie down his life for enemies to take it.

"Just be careful with what you say," Itachi said. "You may have the Uchiha at your back, but you don't want to piss off other clan heads," the Uchiha said calmly.

"There is no need to worry," Naruto said. "Although I hate this game, I know how to play it. I just hate how taxing it is," the redhead said walking away from Itachi. "We will talk after," Naruto said.

Itachi merely watched as the redhead slowly walked away. Who was he telling to be careful with what he said? Naruto would most likely not say anything. Since they were in this ring, he was likely just going to be quiet throughout and speak when he was asked something. But since it was his day, he was going to be asked a lot of questions.

"Itachi-san," the Uchiha looked to his right as Azumi walked up to him. The former teen now turned into a beautiful woman. How many times has he heard people complementing her beauty and grace?

The Uchiha shook his head as he cleared his head of such thoughts. "Azumi-san," the Uchiha greeted Naruto's handler in a calm tone. "You have dressed for the occasion," he said looking at the traditional kimono the woman was wearing.

"It is a big occasion although Naruto-sama doesn't act like it is," Azumi responded with a warm smile on her lips. "I should be worried for the future our clan with him in charge, but I am not."

Itachi could understand; Naruto hated being responsible. He was often irresponsible, but it didn't have to do with his job. When it came to his duties as a shinobi of Konoha, the redhead gave it his all and was never complaining. Well, for someone who has seen a lot, there was little he could do wrong in his duties. But of course he tended to ignore responsibilities that were forced on him and he wasn't really sure how the redhead would deal with his job.

"I'm sure he will do his best for the clan," Itachi said. "He just needs to be stop being careless with his behaviour. It won't be good for the image of the clan if Naruto continues in the way he has been living."

Azumi nodded. "If it wasn't because of the fact that he is a great shinobi, our image would be in tatters right now," she said with a shake of her head. "Well a least he has been quite. People don't forget that easily."

While Naruto was respected in the shinobi world for his achievements and power, his behaviour outside the battle field left little to be desired. Most shinobi don't mind as they only he is merely enjoying his life and his way of coping with the demands of the shinobi life. People coped in different ways but Naruto's desirable.

Azumi had made a good move by giving him those drugs. He was coming around these days, but it was mostly because he spent his days doing missions.

"Naruto gave me this," Azumi said giving Itachi a scroll.

"What is it?" The Uchiha asked. He suspected that the redhead didn't give it to him himself because he didn't want the eyes that were around the room to be looking all over them. But there could have been some other time to give him the scroll.

Besides, it wasn't like the relationship between the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha was a secret to anyone. People had known when Naruto was inducted in the Military Police Force despite the Uchiha never allowing anyone outside of their clan into the force. Itachi even wore the same shirt as Naruto did, so did his younger brother and some other members of the Uchiha clan.

"A contract with the Military Police Force… you do know that Naruto has been handling clan matters since the year began, right?" Azumi asked, earning a nod from Itachi. "Your father requested him to draft an agreement between the two clans on the sale of some seals… I will name one; chakra suppression seals."

Itachi nodded as he pocketed the scroll. The clan made money through selling seals. It was their speciality and no one could take that crown from them. They sold explosive tags and other 'harmless' seals to the merchants in the village and other villages. High ranked seals demanded a hefty fee and since seals were the only way the clan made its money, they were rather secretive on the formulas of their work.

"I will make sure my father gets this," Itachi said to Azumi.

The redhead woman nodded and bowed slightly and walked away from the Uchiha. As Itachi looked at the woman, Mikoto walked up to Itachi and spoke. "She is a delightful girl, isn't she?"

Itachi looked at his mother for a moment before looking away. He really didn't like having this kind of conversation with his mother. She did bother him about it and his father had mentioned it once. They had not talked more about it as they usually just talked business amongst other things.

"Naruto says so," Itachi finally said to his mother.

"Naruto knows when one a girl is nice," Mikoto said. "Even though we are not really allowed to marry outside of the clan, we can make comprise for you, especially since you're male. You can say it is done to strengthen the ties with the Uzumaki like how the Senju did it back then."

Itachi looked at his mother. Was she just suggesting that she organize a marriage between him and Azumi? What was the woman thinking? He wasn't thinking about such a thing. He did see her point there. Even though Azumi wasn't an Uchiha, if she was married by an Uchiha, she would give birth to an Uchiha child who was capable of awakening the Sharingan so there would be no fears of the blood dying.

The Uchiha blood was dominant so it would dominate the Uzumaki genes and the child born would resemble a child born of Uchiha parents.

"Naruto wouldn't appreciate that," Itachi said more or less to stop his mother from saying anything further to the conversation.

"He can be reasoned with," Mikoto was quick to say in a firm tone. "I'm not getting any younger you know. I want to see grandchildren before I die. Kushina will see one soon enough. I wouldn't be surprised if there are a few at the end of the year."

Itachi couldn't help but agree with his mother's statement about the possibilities of Naruto being a father already. The redhead hadn't been careful in his 'meetings' with women. Itachi shook his head and looked at his mother. "Not now mother," he said and walked away.

Mikoto sighed. "An arranged marriage will do," the woman said to herself.

"Don't be saying things like that in public," Kushina said as she walked up to her friend. "You know some people can read lips and I'm not sure Itachi would approve. My son would certainly refuse if I arrange one for him," the woman said with a frown.

"At least he likes girls," Mikoto said.

"I blame that perverted Jiraiya for it," Kushina said firmly. "But at least I don't have to worry about having grandkids. He isn't setting a good example on his sister though. I wonder what the poor girl has seen in his place that she no longer goes there as much as she used to."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in the presence of Nara Shikaku and Hiashi with the two presenting their heirs. "This is my youngest daughter, Hanabi."

The young girl bowed slightly as she spoke. "…A pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto merely smiled at the young girl. She wore the expression that made him itch. It was the usual Hyuga look. He was already familiar with the story that the younger girl had been made heiress of the clan because the girl he had saved was weaker than her and too gentle to be ruler of the Hyuga clan. Politics of the Hyuuga clan, but Naruto wasn't going to get into that or about their use of the caged bird seal.

"I pleasure to meet you too princess," Naruto said calmly, his eyes still partially opened. The girl looked at him curiously as she tried to peek into his eyelids to see his eyes, but the redhead merely smiled. "I was hoping to see the girl I saved… how is your older sister?"

There was something that resembled a smile on her lips, it was barely noticeable but Naruto saw it. "She is fine," the young Hyuga said. "She sent her thanks."

"Tell her she can give her thanks in person. I would be more than willing to make time to see her," Naruto said.

Hanabi looked as if she was trying to ask permission from her father. Naruto didn't get what on between them but the finally responded. "I will pass the message."

"Isn't she a little too young," Shikaku said, a bit purposefully.

Naruto laughed. "I haven't seen her to say so," the redhead said earning a heated look from Hiashi. Naruto laughed. "I'm joking, Hiashi-san. I will admit that the young ones are growing a little too quickly."

"Didn't you as well?" Shikaku offered.

Naruto had his first kill when he was around seven years old and went into the battle ground of a war when he was just twelve years old. It may have been a civil war, but a war is a war and there is a lot of blood in that kind of battlefield. The redhead had entered that battlefield along with his father. He had watched his father shed blood of many in seconds, and he had shed blood of about a hundred with his own jutsu.

The Uzumaki clan head had also grown too fast. For a twelve year old to have more a hundred of kills under his belt was not normal. Even if it were times of war, it wasn't normal. But the redhead had done it in this time and had come out of it. A lot of people did question his sanity, but he seemed to be doing alright and there have never been a moment were he did something that made his adoring people worry about him.

"You got me there," Naruto said with a smile. "I do feel like 40 year old man though. Experiences have not been lacking and I have had so many that even some people who have reached the actual age have not experienced the things I have."

"You've had a lot to deal with," Hiashi said. "Your behaviour outside of your shinobi life is despicable though and those experiences cannot be excused as a valid reason to live in the way you do," the disgust was evident in his tone and expression. "Your work has nothing been short of miraculous though. If you didn't do these despicable things, you'd be a role model to other children. I'm not a fan of the Uchiha, but I understand why parents love and praise you for your role as a shinobi but when it comes to a role model, they pick the Itachi-san. I would follow the same path as well."

That was just an insult of the highest degree. For the Hyuga to speak highly of an Uchiha and even add that would he would pick Itachi as the role model of his children… the man hated the Uchihas. Perhaps hate was a strong word, but he wasn't fond of them and had never for once spoke praises a about them and their clan. He always had something to criticize them about.

Yet even so, Naruto just smiled. "I will take the complement, Hiashi-san. As troublesome as it is to get control over some things, I will try to be better. Well, not that you need to hear that anyway," the redhead said kneeling down to face the young boy in front of Shikaku.

"I would rather you take the criticism as well," Hiashi said in stern tone. "And don't go anywhere near my daughter."

"I've never been accused of being a paedophile, and what would that make me if I'm chasing girls my age? I don't go around chasing after women," the redhead said. "There is a saying; good and bad are just two faces of the same coin. It makes sense when you look at it in this way; we are all humans, but there is good and bad in all of us. Whether corrupted or pure, we are humans. A flip of the coin turn a pure heart can turn into an impure heart. It all takes just a second, a minute, one experience and everything changes." He paused for a moment. "There is an accepted standard of conduct that acts as a guide on how we must live. Some people choose to follow the law and some people choose to follow the principles of their hearts. Which is wrong and which is right?"

"The law is right and that is what should be followed," Hiashi was quick to respond. "When we do not follow the law, we are ungoverned and will only act uncivilized."

Naruto shook his head. "The law is both right and wrong, and own principles are both right and wrong. Do you know why?"

Shikamaru looked at the face in front of his; it gave him a cold feeling. It wasn't because the words coming out were cold. No, they were calm, but the fact that he couldn't see the eyes behind those eyelids made him experience the feeling. They were not fully closed; they were opened just barely but he couldn't really see.

The Nara slightly shook his head and responded to the question seeing that Naruto was asking him. "The Law was created by people who were guided by their own principles. It isn't always that the law is correct. It isn't flawless and perfect. The same can be said about our principles: that is why we will sometimes do the wrong things and sometimes we will do what is right," the Nara said.

Naruto smiled and stood up. "How very like a Nara," the redhead said. "Shikamaru, am I correct?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said. He figured the only reason a person like Naruto knew his name was because he had heard about him from his younger sister.

Shikaku smiled. Despite all his faults and everything that came with him, Naruto hasn't been accused of being an idiot in the past years. For someone in his position, he could not afford to be stupid. If he was, he would have died already. The world was a dangerous place for stupid people.

"Thank you for coming, Shikaku-san," the redhead said turning away from the Nara and his son. "Follow me. I'm told you have business with me," the Uzumaki said to the Hyuga.

Hiashi nodded and followed Naruto to the room next door. Although they were next door and the walls were thin, they could not hear a thing coming from the other room. The room was also small, and neatly kept and had a pleasant natural fragrance about it.

Naruto sat down with his legs folded and motioned for both Hyugas to do the same. They sat in front of him with a small distance in between. Naruto was not smiling, and his eyes were still not fully opened. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but can we do this quickly? I have another meeting after this and I need to rest afterwards. I have to leave the village later on," the clan head said calmly.

Hiashi nodded. "I understand," he said. "We had an agreement with your mother about the caged bird seal. There has been a lethal amount of animosity between the Main family and the branch family."

Naruto was tempted to ask the man what he thought would happen if he was doomed to play a puppet just because he was born a second later than his twin. But he did not wish to make enemies of the Hyuga. He merely nodded, "So I've heard," he said. "Then?"

"You must know the deal," Hiashi said. "Even though you were still young, you were there when we discussed it."

Naruto didn't change his expression when he responded. "I wasn't listening to anything that was being said that day," the redhead said calmly. "But I did look into the deal… I must ask though: is it simply the animosity or has something changed your mind about the way you conduct your clan matters?"

Hiashi seemed to think about it for a few moments before he responded. "The Hyuga clan has business interests in different places. We have treaties with other clans outside of this village. But recently, it has been hard to do business. Some people value blood and family before anything, and the treatment of the branch family has become notorious. We are even losing face within this village as well. Some villagers are looking at us with contempt over the relationship. Naturally, this is causing our power to decline and hurting our image."

Naruto stared at the man for a moment before responding. "I thought you'd say something like you want things to change between you and your brother. Despite everything, you are twins. Uzumaki have their way of doing business… doesn't matter though. We will have to draw a new agreement."

"What? We already have a signed agreement."

"With the previous clan head," Naruto said. "Didn't you read the fine print? Your all seeing eyes should have looked into that. I'm not bound by agreements signed by my predecessor. All contracts are open to review. I can't annul them though."

"Why are you doing this? I had agreed with you mother and father about everything." Hiashi said with narrowed eyes.

"You misunderstood me; I'm not saying we not follow through with the agreement. I'm saying that we will have to review it. You have to understand that things have changed over the past years. We are just going to add a few things," Naruto said in a firm tone. "You can have the seal sent over by tonight so we can look at it over, as a sign that I intend to follow through the agreement."

Hiashi nodded. "When will we discuss the new terms then?"

"When I return from my mission," Naruto said.

Hiashi nodded and said his thanks before walking away. Azumi opened the door and entered after the Hyuga had left. She sat down beside Naruto and spoke. "Handled things?"

He nodded. "Our clan is a little too small though. Our money is made through seals, but with the sealing corps gone, we have hit a wall. I have looked at your proposal and will do something about it. I have also found a new way to make money," the redhead said.

"How?"

"We will use the land we abandoned," Naruto said calmly. "Farming will do and since it is surrounded by sea, hotels will do. We use our control over the sea for fishing. That will generate enough money for us to secure our future."

"The clan doesn't have enough money for all that," Azumi said.

"Itachi and I have collected bounties of over a 100 million in the past years: it will be a start. Loans will do as well. Something like that will also need ships…" he paused for a moment. "Kiri will help with that."

"I will get started on the loans. Will you talk to the Mizukage?"

Naruto nodded before standing up. "You handle Inoichi… I'm going to the grave site."

Azumi's lips turned upside down into a sad smile. "Are you going to see her?"

The redhead nodded. "It's somehow isn't it? I do not visit them but I have not visited my fellow clansmen who were slayed by the Akatsuki. She was not even my family… I think I have taken the habit of Kakashi."

"That is because you two blame yourselves for what happened," Azumi said. "Are you sure you want me to see Inoichi-san? Wouldn't it be somehow?"

Naruto shrugged. "I have already spoken to him before. It should be fine," that said, the redhead disappeared in a burst of flames.

 **Later**

 **Academy Gates**

Naruto was standing at the gates along with Itachi; the two were waiting for their younger siblings. It was something that they did when they were in the village. Since their time was limited, they never got much time to spend with their families, so they made use of every little time they got.

"I wonder if by the time they get out things will be alright," Naruto said in thought.

"Unlikely," Itachi responded calmly. "The Fire Nation is safe, but other nations have increased their presence in their borders in order to corner us, but we have protected our allies and stayed strong. The rumours of Kumo and Iwa working together may be true. Given everything that has happened over the years, it would be understandable."

Konoha has not grown weaker by any means. The village may be holding out to avoid war with other Hidden Villages when they provoked them day and night. The Yondaime Hokage had said that Konoha wouldn't start a war even though they were being provoked to start it. But that didn't mean that they were just sitting back as other villages attack their shinobi and watch their borders like hawks.

They were defending themselves in such a way that they didn't have to worry much about anything. Still, one had to ask, how long would they keep at it? Even though Itachi hated war, he understood that things could not be solved lightly and a war was on the cards.

"Kumogakure, eh," Naruto said in thought. "I've not had fond memories of that village."

"Well, you dominated their Chunin exams and brutalized their finalist in the final battle in their own village," Itachi pointed out. "You also killed their Jonin Commander… that couldn't be helped though," the Uchiha added.

"That girl was rather skilled. I was a little ticked off that she had managed forced me to use my trump card," Naruto responded calmly. "I wonder how she has grown… she still owes me a date."

Itachi shook his head.

Still, he didn't think that Naruto and Kumo would really get along. The village had once tried to kidnap his mother and that incident it nearly kidnapped a Hyuuga which ended up with the village putting Naruto in their bingo books. After the Chunin exams – which Naruto dominated despite taking part in the exams without a team, they had only grown to hate the redhead when it became known that he had killed their Jonin commander.

They had demanded Naruto's head after the exams, but of course Minato had refused. In turn, Kumo blocked all their trade routes from his side and any other village he was allied with. It was an angry move from the Raikage, but since Minato had refused to budge when his son had been merely protecting himself, Kumo had done the extreme.

Things didn't get better because after that, Naruto went to Kiri and danced in the battlefield along with his father. He demonstrated the use of a fearsome jutsu that allowed him to move as fast as the Hiraishin. The combo the two made with their jutsus led to a fear that swept the Yondaime Mizukage's forces and when both Kumo and Iwa heard of it, they were updating their bingo books.

"She is a Jinchuriki you know," Itachi said of the person Naruto fought in the Chunin exams at Kumo. "And I'm sure after that battle, she isn't fond of you."

Naruto waved his right hand dismissively, "I have rather good communication skills. I'm sure we can work things out," the redhead said in thought.

Once again, Itachi shook his head.

"Onii-sama," Karin called as she ran towards her brother.

Naruto smiled, opening his eyelids half way as he kneeled down. "Neko-chan," the redhead said to his younger sister as he picked her up from the ground and placed her on his shoulders before he stood up. "You're all messy… got into another fight?"

"Kind of…" Karin responded quietly.

Naruto sighed. "What was it this time?"

"They were saying bad things about Onii-sama," the girl said firmly.

Naruto shook his head slightly. "I blame your mother for your violent behaviour. At least this time she won't say I am the bad influence," the redhead said. "But I'm happy that you'd protect your brother's honour."

There was a snort behind them; it was coming from Sasuke. Karin was first to speak. "Got something to say, Uchiha?" She demanded with a glare.

"There isn't much honour to speak about," The younger Uchiha said. "They were telling the truth, although it was mixed with exaggerations, there was some truth in what they were saying," the Uchiha said. "I did see it myself after all."

Itachi raised an eye brow. "What did you see, Sasuke?"

"He was being beat up by a black haired woman in broad daylight and in the middle of the streets. It was embarrassing given that he had just his pants on," Sasuke responded. "That," he pointed at Karin, "was just angry that they said her brother was pathetic and not as great as people said he was."

Itachi's expressionless eyes stared at Naruto for a few moments. "Can't you sink any lower?"

"That was months ago and it was Kurenai. You know I haven't been doing anything lately." The redhead said to the Uchiha before turning his attention to his sister while walking away. "Let me go treat you to ramen for standing up for me, okay?"

Karin nodded with a wide smile.

Itachi watched the two walk away with a shake of his head. He didn't even call out to the redhead to tell him when they would meet later on; he just hoped the Uzumaki hadn't forgotten.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi looked at his younger brother and smiled when he saw the questioning look he was receiving from the raven haired. "Sorry," he said. "I was just thinking about something," he said. "How was the academy, today?"

Sasuke smiled taking his brothers hand and began to explain how things went during the day.

 **Later**

 **Hokage Office**

Minato looked at his soon with a smile. The other things aside, Naruto had really grown into a fine Shinobi, one of the best the village has seen. He represented the Uzumaki in his fighting and the village. How he wished the redhead was better in handling his personal… it was a mess and nothing a parent would be proud of. Although it was better than insanity, Minato wasn't overly satisfied, there was really nothing he could do.

Especially when he couldn't even start the subject

"Sorry, I couldn't be there earlier," Minato said, trying to start up a conversation with Naruto. "With a lot of mission requests, it is harder these days to take time off…"

Naruto nodded; he understood that. He was a shinobi and not blind to everything that was happening. He could even see the mountain of paperwork the man was dealing with even now. "There was no need for you to be there," the redhead said.

"Even so; I'm your father, I should have at least been there even though I was not needed," the Yondaime Hokage said. "You do know that taking up the role officially means that you get a seat in the Village's council, right?"

"I wish I didn't know," Naruto said. "Well, with my shinobi duties, it's not like I am forever going to be present anyway," the Uzumaki clan head said.

"Possibly," Minato said with a nod. "Can you sit down Naruto? There is something that we have to discuss."

Naruto looked at his father's expression for a moment. He nodded and settled down. Minato looked curiously, "How do you even see everything like that?" He was talking about the fact that Naruto rarely fully opened his eyes; they were always barely opened that you could only see a hint of blue. Perhaps it was because he knew Naruto's eyes were blue. But he would not be surprised if someone said they have not seen Naruto's eyes.

"Your clan is dying out," Minato said calmly. "You know that, right?"

Naruto nodded. "The loss of the sealing corps was unfortunate and some of our members were killed off when going out of the village to handle business. There are just a handful of them left," the redhead said.

"There are laws in the village that will force you to make sure that what happened to the Senju doesn't happen to you," Minato said. "What do you think of Azumi?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and opened his right eye slightly. "What are you getting at father?"

"We don't live forever and nobody actually knows what will happen tomorrow. You have already grown, you should think about marriage…"

"With Azumi?"

"It will preserve the Uzumaki blood. Your mother has already made arrangements with other members to make sure that the Uzumaki blood doesn't become extinct," Minato explained a bit too quickly.

Naruto closed his eye and looked up into the ceiling for a moment. "I'm too young to be forced into marriage. It is a responsibility and my track record doesn't really make a better candidate for marriage," the redhead said.

Before anything could be said, Itachi knocked at the door before he entered. With the Uchiha present, Minato put on a serious expression. "Your mission is to head to the Land of Hot Water. I received a tip from Jiraiya that Orochimaru is heading there with his forces. You two have to make sure he doesn't advance and kill him if the opportunity represents itself."

"I will not return to the village after the mission," Naruto said. "I have to head to Kiri and I must see Uzu."

"Why?"

"Clan matters. You know our finances are poor. I have to make a plan to improve that. This trip will help with that," Naruto said.

Minato frowned but nodded. "But Itachi can't go. We can't afford to have both of you disappearing for longer periods and I'm afraid you may end up having too much fun in Kiri and forget that you have your duties."

"I will return as soon as I can," Naruto said standing up.

 **Land of Hot Water**

 **Night**

Naruto and Itachi had travelled across the borders of the Fire country and made it towards the Land of Hot Water during night. Their mission would begin early morning. The opponent this time was supposed to cross the borders of the country early morning, so they would be well rested before the fighting because there definitely would be some fighting that would need to be done.

"I will secure the parameters since we don't even know if this is a trap or not," Naruto said to Itachi as the Uchiha readied a tent.

Itachi nodded. "That will be best," he said in agreement. "We are dealing with Orochimaru and although Jiraiya's information is valuable and credible, sometimes he can also be caught in the enemies trap," the Uchiha said.

Looking at Naruto, with his Sharingan; Itachi dived into his thoughts: he could never really understand how the redhead was even able to see. It was night and there was no moon light to clear their path and yet Naruto's eyelids remained in their place, leaving his eyes barely visible. How could he even see?

It had started when he returned from his mission in Kirigakure. He had shed blood of about a hundred of shinobi during the mission and at the age of 12. That mission had changed him and even though Itachi has had his number of enemies, he didn't have the number of kills as Naruto did. There was no record of it; it was just a fact that made a difference in their lifestyles.

"Will you be able to navigate?" Itachi asked the redhead knowing that his way of securing the parameter needed for him to be able to see to set things in motion.

"I'm used to this, so it will be fine," Naruto said as he created five clones. He gave each clone a special kunai and they all disappeared in different directions. Naruto waited for a few moments before taking a few steps away from Itachi and took out a kunai. He imbedded the kunai on the ground before doing several hand seals and slammed his right hand on the ground.

Five marks spread through the ground into the locations the clones had taken. It took a few moments, but more marks attached to the kunai next to Naruto. The redhead stood up and looked up into the sky before speaking. "I have secured the area around us," the redhead said.

"Your use of this seal really is useful," the Uchiha said. "We don't have to stay up all night keeping watch in case something happens or comes up," Itachi said as he settled down on a log.

Naruto settled down across the Uchiha and took out a small sheet and placed it between the two before summoning wood sticks. He snapped his fingers and the sticks burst into red flames. "You think Orochimaru will be in the group?"

"Possibly," Itachi said. "It is possible that he is merely taking out his experiments for a test run. He has been doing that recently. It is really despicable."

"I wonder why we even continue to allow him to exist," Naruto said in thought. "Oh well, we just have to stop these people from crossing the borders of this country. If we allowed something to happen it would not reflect kindly on us."

"The villages that depend on us for protection will question if we are able to protect them even with Kumo and Iwa on our shoulders. We need to stand strong," Itachi said. "These allies we have support us financially and we are able to keep afloat because really without any finances, we won't be able to survive."

"Clear enough," Naruto said. "What do we do if we come across Orochimaru? The information given to us doesn't say much. There is just the fact that Orochimaru's forces will be crossing the borders and we have to stop them. Reasons don't have to be asked. We just have to stop them. Kill Orochimaru if he appears," the Uzumaki paused for a moment before responding. "How do we deal with it if we are facing him?"

They were not going to underestimate Orochimaru even though they were powerful themselves. The despicable snake was a Sannin and that was something that was respected in the shinobi world.

"I would prefer not to take him alone. But you are more suited and fight your best when facing against large numbers. I will hold Orochimaru while you deal with the numbers… once you're done we can deal with him together. That will maximise the chances of killing him."

Naruto nodded, "Agreed then," the redhead said.

 **Morning**

 **Land of Hot Water Borders**

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch, waiting for Itachi to return. They had woken up a bit early to do some scouting of the land into the Sound and the Hot Water: Naruto had taken hot water and Itachi had taken Sound. They had to first confirm the location of their enemies before setting out and planning on how they would go about it.

A couple of crows appeared beside Naruto and formed Itachi's upper body. "I have located them. There are about 20 shinobi; they are being led by Orochimaru's number 2 and an unknown man. There is no sign of Orochimaru though."

"Where are you?"

"Face the direction of the borders and head 10 o'clock. I am about 2 to 3 minutes away; it will depend on how you fast you move."

Naruto nodded and took off.

 **With Itachi**

Kabuto smiled as Itachi appeared before him and the shinobi that were behind him. It was just as Orochimaru had predicted. With anything that concerns the Sannin, The Yondaime Hokage would send his best soldiers in order to tackle the problem and who was better than Itachi to come before him? Sending other shinobi would only be sending them towards their deaths. It was just a death sentence.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and took out his bingo book. "Uchiha Itachi: S-rank shinobi of Konohagakure, currently acting as Jonin and a former Anbu captain; a prodigy of the Uchiha clan and awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of 12…" the former Root spy stopped there, seeing no benefit of saying anything further.

Itachi merely stared with his Sharingan analysing the enemies before him. It was not a surprise that Kabuto had stated two things that were not known to many: his rank in Anbu and the fact that we had awakened his Mangekyo at the age of 12. Orochimaru was a resourceful snake; that was a known fact.

"Yakushi Kabuto," Itachi stated calmly. His gear already in place and with his sword sheathed behind him; the Uchiha took a stance. "I cannot allow you to move further…"

Kabuto laughed slightly; he shook his head and wagged his finger. "We have to wait for one more…" he said with a grin.

"So you know I'm not alone," Itachi said, standing up straight.

"Of course," Kabuto said calmly. "He should be arriving at any moment."

That was unexpected, but not a surprise. Kabuto was good at this kind of thing. It was the main reason Orochimaru even called him into his ranks and made him his number two. The Sannin always recruited the best to work for him and Itachi was not afraid to admit that Kabuto was exceptional in gathering Intel.

It took a couple of seconds for Naruto to land on his right hand side.

"Not a party I would enjoy," Naruto said to Itachi. "Yo, Kabuto. You still look healthy. I was sure I wrecked pretty hard. Oh well, I can do it again."

"Kukukukukukukuku," Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere, laughing. "Now that everyone has appeared, we can begin," the snake Sannin said.

Naruto looked at the snake and spoke to Itachi. "We will go as planned. I will divert the attention while you go after Orochimaru," Naruto said before taking off, heading straight towards the group of enemies.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball no Jutsu!"

Naruto released a large fireball that sped towards the group of enemies in tremendous speed, turning the atmosphere into a heat place. Once the jutsu was released, Naruto threw two kunais into the large fire ball. The shinobis scattered to avoid the jutsu. Naruto held a single seal and the kunais exploded on a chain of explosion that rocked through the area, causing a column of flames to pick up.

Naruto's eyes scanned around the area. "Disappointing," he said. "I thought I would take a cou..." the redhead was trailed off when a shinobi started charging towards him.

He readied himself as the Shinobi shortened the distance between them; he was a little surprised when the man increased his speed and jumped into the air; he spun around above the ground and sent his right foot towards Naruto's forehead. Naruto raised his hands to block the kick. When the kick connected with Naruto's hands, it sent the redhead sliding backwards, wincing slightly.

He tilted his head to the side. "Interesting," he said.

"I thought you would find it interesting," Kabuto said as he walked behind the man who had attacked Naruto. "This is Kimimaro; he has a unique ability which you will find hard to break. He is a good opponent for someone like you."

Naruto looked at his hands for a moment. "Why are they retreating," he asked.

"Times are tough," Kabuto said. "You can't just throw your pieces into the battlefield. There are a lot of enemies so these pieces must be preserved when it is possible… besides, we want you for ourselves."

There was the fact that the bait wouldn't have been enough to hold back the redhead long enough for Orochimaru to work out things with Itachi. Kabuto had little doubt that the redhead would have just cleaved through those men in a matter of seconds like his father would. So, there was no point in sending them to their deaths when nothing would be gained in the end.

Kabuto didn't have to defeat Naruto; he just had to ensure that Naruto was kept busy. Well, it would be a bonus if they could defeat the redhead. Orochimaru would be most pleased by it.

The Sannin had known that if Itachi was coming, Naruto would be sent as well. This was why things were done in this manner. Of course if the Sannin's prediction had proved wrong, they could have just corner Itachi altogether. If Naruto had appeared, it would not have been a disappointment either. There was much that could be gained by defeating the Uzumaki.

Naruto straightened himself and looked at the direction Itachi had disappeared off to with Orochimaru. He looked back at Kabuto, and Kimimaro. "I dislike false information," the redhead said. "Orochimaru definitely wants Itachi, but I won't ask why because you are only going to waste my time."

"I would not have told you either way," Kabuto said in thought. "Then again, it changes nothing if I tell you…" Kabuto paused for a moment. "How does it feel though? You're often left in the shadow of Itachi. I have heard that your purpose is to be the best and yet no matter what you do, you cannot escape being put in the same place as Itachi and often behind his shadow. Even now, Orochimaru-sama doesn't want you, he wants Itachi."

Naruto opened his right eye for a moment before smiling. "Mind games? They never bore you, do they?"

"They are always fun," Kabuto said. "You're never fun though. Really, you are a bore especially when you never change that mask of yours… is it true that you hide your eyes because they have the look on an insane person?"

Naruto retrieved his sword from the sheath on his back. Talking further was not going to do him any good. Itachi was already with Orochimaru and although he didn't doubt Itachi's abilities, he could not afford to allow these two to hold him back from joining the Uchiha in the fight against Orochimaru.

The redhead looked up for a moment before suddenly vanishing from his position. He appeared in front of Kimimaro with his sword slashing through the air as it charged towards the man's neck. The silent shinobi brought out both his hands and placed them in a cross position before Naruto's sword hit him. The sword clashed with his hands, but did not cut through. It just made a strange sound as if he had hit something hard.

Naruto raised an eye brow when his sword did not cut through the man's hands. It was rather interesting to see. Perhaps to be more dramatic he could say it was puzzling to see. But he was certain that it was not flesh that had stopped his blade. Such was impossible.

Bones burst forth from Kimimaro's elbows and the man pushed Naruto backwards slightly before he released sharp bones from the palms of both his heads. He took only of the weapons and made a move towards Naruto.

He closed the distance between them and stabbed the bone on his left towards Naruto's chest. The redhead jumped back slightly to avoid being stabbed. Once he landed on the ground, his sword caught flames and darted towards Kimimaro, holding his blade with both his hands. He swung the sword from his right side, slashing through the air towards his opponent's left shoulder.

The man blocked the swing by the weapon on his left hand but the power behind Naruto's swing caused him to slide sideways.

Naruto didn't attack any further. He just straightened himself looked back at Kabuto. "This is a bit troublesome," the redhead said. "It requires time and I do not have the time for this."

"For someone as famous as you are, you don't appear that strong. Are you trash?" Kimimaro spoke for the first time.

Naruto turned towards the shinobi and looked up for a second. He created a clone and sent it towards Kabuto. He sheathed his sword and took out three kunais; he flung all three towards Kimimaro who deflected them kindly with his bones.

While Kimimaro was deflecting the kunais, Naruto threw another one, straight into the ground. The kunai had an explosive tag on it and the redhead ignited it. The tag exploded, causing Kimimaro to be blown away by the explosion of the tag on the kunai.

The moment he landed on the ground, he saw flames charging towards him like a breath of a dragon. The sound shinobi braced himself by producing more bones all over his body, forming something of a shield while his hands were folded across his face. The flames hit him dead on and did nothing but burn his upper clothing into crisp.

What surprised Kimimaro were the chains that burst forth from the flames. They had come out of nowhere and he realized that the flames had just been used to hide the chains. The chains hit his hands but did not pierce through him; they failed to do so and instead they wrapped themselves around his body like a snake binding him.

Despite his earlier surprise, Kimimaro did not look unnerved; he remained calm. "Do you think something like this will hold me down?" He questioned as he tried to tear apart the chains by producing more bones around his body. To his surprise, the chains did not budge, he frowned.

"This is a first, I cannot squash you like a little bug," Naruto said with a smile. "Well, that is fine. As long as you stay there for a minute," the redhead said his right hand already held out while his chains restrained Kimimaro.

"Fire Style….." a ball of swirling flames formed on the palm of Naruto's right hand; five more balls appeared on around the large wall before they began to spin around in high speeds, creating a breath of flames. Naruto didn't waste time before hurling the jutsu towards Kimimaro. The jutsu took just a second to reach the man and when it did, it exploded in a resounding explosion of flames. The flames grew into a large dome and Naruto didn't wait to see what had happened.

He turned away with every intension of heading towards Itachi, but as he turned around, he was forced to duck under Kabuto's glowing right hand; that would have cut through his throat. Naruto reacted quicker than Kabuto by slamming a small Rasengan on the shinobi's gut, sending him flying away.

It didn't take a second for Kabuto to stand up, but Naruto didn't mind. The man would be busy nursing himself. He disappeared from the place, heading towards Itachi.

Kabuto frowned for a moment before shrugging. "Oh well, we did enough…" he said looking at the side of the dying flames. He winced when he saw a badly burnt Kimimaro on his knees. It was a wonder how the Kaguya was still alive. A normal person would've died or just burnt to crisp by that jutsu.

He was going to need some patching up though. Like adding more flesh to his bones. The man was more of a skeleton than a human. He was alive for now but would die eventually. Kabuto sighed and raised his right hand.

 **Earlier with Itachi**

Itachi had his Sharingan activated as he looked at the snake Sannin before him; Orochimaru looked calm and collected and he was not afraid to even look into the Sharingan. Normal people tended to look away when they were facing him. Then again, Orochimaru was not a normal person. Everything about the Sannin was abnormal.

With how things have played out, Itachi had little doubt that this had been Orochimaru's plan. The Sannin wanted to be alone with him. His plan with Naruto had been that he would deal with the Sannin while the redhead handled the lackeys and they would join up together after Naruto was done on his part so that they could corner the snake.

"Orochimaru," Itachi said to the Sannin. "What do you want?"

"Don't be so hasty, Itachi-kun," Orochimaru said, folding his hands across his chest; he noticed the Uchiha was ready for battle at any moment, but there was no need to hurry about anything. "Are you worried about, your partner? Do you think he will join us quickly?"

Inwardly Itachi shook his head. Naruto's reputation when going against powerful opponents in a one on one battle wasn't that great. It was not that he had been defeated by anyone or even came close to being defeated. The redhead had never suffered defeat against anyone since he became a shinobi. People really didn't know much about Naruto's strength because he didn't reveal much and always preffered to end things quickly.

Another problem was that he didn't engage in battles about people he didn't know about.

"You people have not really seen the full extent of Naruto's power," the Uchiha said calmly. "Well, it works for him anyway. To answer your question; I am not worried about him. He will be joining us quickly."

Orochimaru looked curious. "Last time he faced Kabuto, he didn't do anything impressive even though he did defeat him. Naruto-kun speciality has always been against the masses. That jutsu he uses is only useful against numbers anyway. Perhaps being an army killer fits him better. One on one there is nothing special."

Itachi was not going to correct Orochimaru about that; there was a lot more that people didn't know about Naruto and it was fine. Naruto hadn't failed to kill Kabuto; he could have if he wanted to. The equation was simple; Naruto just didn't want to fight Kabuto. The redhead has never been the one to being forced into a battle he isn't prepared to fight.

"Shall we?" Itachi said taking a stance. "If you came for what I think you came for, you will fail, as you did before."

Orochimaru laughed, "You think so?"

The two darted towards the other in tremendous speed; once the distance between the two was cut, both jumped above the ground slightly, lifting their right foot for a high kick. The two kicks connected in mid-air and as they did, Orochimaru held out his right hand, releasing multiple snakes towards Itachi's face.

The Uchiha flashed away from Orochimaru and landed on the ground. The moment he did so, the snake Sannin crashed landed in front of him with only his left foot landing on the ground; his right root foot was weaving through the air, heading towards Itachi's head.

Itachi ducked under the kick and tried to sweep Orochimaru off the ground, but the Sannin took off his left foot off the ground while his upper body went down. He landed on both his hands. He used them as balance with his feet slightly above the ground and twisted around, sending his feet towards Itachi's head.

The Uchiha saw the attack coming and jumped into the air went through hand seals whilst jumping. "Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon's Breath," Itachi released a stream of intense flames from his mouth, sending the crimson flames towards the snake Sannin – who was still on his hands. The jutsu seemingly hit the snake before turning into the small explosion of flames as it hit the ground.

When the jutsu dispersed, there was no sign of Orochimaru.

"Great Wind Break Through!" Orochimaru suddenly said while he was behind Itachi. The Sannin released powerful gusts of winds that tore through the ground as they rushed towards Itachi. The gusts caused debris all over to pick up before slamming into Itachi. The Uchiha was sent flying backwards but was quick to recover and by flipping several times and landed on the ground.

Orochimaru was on him once again; the Snake Sannin came in flying, sending a flying kick towards Itachi. Itachi managed to dodge the kick by moving back slightly. Orochimaru released a number of snakes once again. Without even weaving hand signs, Itachi released flames from his mouth. The flames burnt all the snakes as Orochimaru jumped away.

"So, it is true," Orochimaru said with a grin. "You can use katon jutsu without weaving hand signs," the snake said. "Naruto's control over the fire element is rumoured to be the greatest than anyone, can he do it like you?"

"Who knows?" Itachi said as he went through a couple of hand seals while running towards the snake Sannin. He jumped up before releasing his jutsu. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower," the Uchiha released multiple balls of flames that headed towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru vanished from the sight and appeared away from the range of the jutsu, but when he landed on the ground, his senses flared up when a kunai was weaving through the air, heading straight towards his head. Orochimaru was able to dodge it, just barely though as the kunai cut the side of his face.

Itachi flashed on the side of the Sannin a second later, holding his kodachi with his right hand. But Orochimaru reacted quicker than Itachi; his right hand transformed into snakes and he sent them towards Itachi's face. Itachi cut through the snakes in just one swing. But the moment he did so, Orochimaru's neck had stretched beyond the limits of a human and his head was racing towards him.

The Mangekyo Sharingan came to life without Orochimaru noticing it. The snake only saw himself biting Itachi's neck. He grinned, "Kukukuku-" he was cut off when something happened.

He realized he was in a genjutsu and he dispelled it but only managed to dispel it fast enough to see Itachi's blade cutting through his neck. The Uchiha didn't stop there; he moved quickly towards Orochimaru's body and stabbed it through the chest before sending it crashing into the ground.

Itachi stepped on Orochimaru's chest with his left foot and turned to face the head that was a feat away from him. "Orochimaru, before my eyes all your Ninjutsu is worthless."

The Snake Sannin hissed dangerously. This was an embarrassment he would not forget. He would not forget those crimson eyes looking down at him like he was a flea. Orochimaru was furious. He was angry at being looked down by a child. Someone who was supposed to be his prey no less.

Itachi sensed something and jumped away. Snakes burst out from Orochimaru's neck and went out to connect with his head and the snake snaked through the ground and went to take the position of a lizard with its tongue out.

Orochimaru stood up as he saw that Itachi wasn't going to make a move, but the moment he did so. He was stabbed on the left side of his chest by Naruto who appeared out of nowhere. Orochimaru hissed dangerously as he narrowed his eyes behind him. This was not expected. How was the redhead even able to get behind him without him noticing it?

He looked unharmed even. What happened to Kimimaro and Kabuto?

The redhead spoke. "Oh, Sannin like reflexes. I was hoping to get your heart," Naruto said before smiling. "Where are my manners? Apologies for being late you low life animal." After saying that, Naruto's sword burst into flames, making a hole through Orochimaru's chest.

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's left hand as Itachi appeared beside the Sannin. The Uchiha grabbed the right hand and the two cut off both hands from the shoulders simultaneously.

The snake Sannin hissed as he fled. He landed a distance away from the two. Even without both his hands and a hole on his chest, Orochimaru still smiled. "Well that was rather rude, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said with a smile. "I didn-"

Orochimaru was cut off when Naruto suddenly cut the distance between them; the redhead's sword slashed through his chest in a downwards slash. While he was slashing him, Naruto was going down the ground. A second later, Itachi appeared above Naruto and slammed his right foot on Orochimaru's forehead, sending the snake crashing into a tree.

Orochimaru brutally crashed into the trunk of a tree with his back before falling with his face. He hissed as he lost his smile and looked up to the two while still lying on the ground. "How did you get behind me without me noticing?"

"Well, this might not be known, but I'm actually a lot faster even without the use of that jutsu. My speed rivalries that of my father when he isn't using his Hiraishin," the redhead said. He tilted his head to the side and smile. "Lying down like that suits better than walking like a human, animal."

Orochimaru didn't respond, his mouth hung open as hands pulled up. Naruto and Itachi watched as Orochimaru shed his skin, appearing anew. The snake Sannin stood and spoke, "Well, there be a need for cha-"

Orochimaru reacted quicker when he saw the movement of Itachi's eyes; he appeared a distance away. "What happened to Kabuto?"

"Alive, I don't know about the other. Even if he survived, it's unlikely he will fight again," Naruto said. "I don't know about his ability, but anything can go… well, that is if he manages to survive."

Orochimaru frowned slightly. "I underestimated you two," he said. "We will have to do this some other time…" Having said that, Orochimaru disappeared, but he didn't get far because Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I have been watching my father disappear and appear with his Hiraishin since I was young… predicting this is a little tricky but not impossi…" Naruto trailed off as 'Orochimaru' burst in a loud explosion of flames. The flames engulfed Naruto even, but when they dispersed, the redhead was unharmed. "He got away," he muttered.

"Pursuing will likely be fruitless," Itachi said with his Sharingan now deactivated. "Our prime objective is completed."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a nod. "I guess we should leave… we will rest at the borders of the Fire Country before separating. I still need to make a stop at Kiri…" he paused for a moment. "It is still morning. I have to be at sea by evening."

 **With Orochimaru**

The snake Sannin was not a happy person, Kabuto could tell just by looking at the look on his eyes. The Sannin looked as if he was ready to brutally murder someone. The former Root spy could only assume that things hadn't gone as planned and Orochimaru had failed as he had failed with Shisui back then. Perhaps things may have been worse this time; last time he hadn't looked this badly wounded – emotionally. It was possible that he had been embarrassed.

If it wasn't the look on his master's face, Kabuto wouldn't have had such a thought. He did believe that the snake was truly powerful and the strongest of the Sannins. He didn't believe that his master would lose in a battle. Since things were in this form, it was safe to say that Naruto and Itachi had proved to be too much.

Well, those two were S-ranked shinobi; they were the strongest in their generation and perhaps the Hokage and one or two could actually fight toe and toe on them. Kabuto had witnessed Itachi's power first hand. There was no doubting the power of the Uchiha. If he hadn't seen Orochimaru's power, he would have said that Itachi's might was truly frightening.

Naruto was a different matter altogether. Aside from the teleportation jutsu, chakra chains and his exceptional control over the fire element and Kenjutsu skills; there has been nothing more much more said about him. Kabuto had always suspected that there was more to the redhead than what the Shinobi world knew. They wouldn't put him in the same league as Itachi if he was not there.

"What are you thinking, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto shook his head, clearing his thoughts before he spoke. "Was Naruto able to interfere, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru nodded with a bitter look on his face. "Curse that brat. I underestimated him and Itachi… but you two should have been able to hold him back… why did you fail Kabuto?"

"When it became apparent that we wanted to hold him back, he managed to do this," Kabuto said, pointing at the roasted Kimimaro, well what was left of him. "The jutsu used should have been able to turn him to into ash. But in this state, we can't have any hopes. This will only be good for experiments."

"Why don't we know everything about Naruto's skills?" Orochimaru demanded, seemingly indifferent towards Kimimaro's situation.

"Naruto has not been fighting stronger opponents one on one in the past years. He has been mainly deployed to fight against numbers and when faced with that situation, he uses that jutsu to end the battle within a minute. When faced with normal shinobi, he uses his sword and taijutsu. That means that he isn't forced to fight with everything. Even though his Katon is said to be exceptional, we have no seen anything special… well until now," Kabuto explained lightly. "Also, Naruto doesn't engage in all battles. Unless the situation is like this, he won't be the one taking the initiative to attack. He attacks when he forced to or when he has other things to handle. During my last encounter with him, defending was all he was doing at first before i made a mistake. And since you can't read him, it's hard to tell if he is holding back or not."

Orochimaru became thoughtful for a moment. "Go to Konoha and find out everything you can."

Kabuto measured his words before he spoke. "How did things go, really?"

 **There were a lot of questions about Naruto's change, and some saying that the chapter came out of nowhere. I hope you don't really mean the timeskip, because I had warned everyone at the end of chapter nine that 10 and 11 would be like diary entries and 12 would be a timeskip.**

 **Also Naruto behaviour, I actually wrote about this when he returned from a time with Jiraiya and actually said that he wouldn't mind living the kind of life – he was talking to Itachi when he said that. That should have served as a warning. I understand the surprise, but it certainly didn't come out of nowhere.**

 **After the Chunin exams, I'd mentioned before that Naruto would be heading to Kiri and Minato had stated that Naruto had developed a jutsu that worked like his Hiraishin.**

The Omnipresent Sage


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Two Days Later**

 **Kirigakure**

 **Mizukage Office**

The Godaime Mizukage couldn't have been pleased when Naruto was seen entering the borders of her village. She had ordered the Anbu to collecth and bring him to her office as soon as she received the word. There had been no word of his visit, but Mei was more than happy to welcome the redhead into her village. He must have a reason for coming here. There were pressing matters for Konoha to deal with for him to leave his village and come here to play around.

When was the last time she saw him again? If her mind remembered correctly it was around a year ago when she had gone to visit Konoha on official business. She had requested his presence because she wanted to see the boy who had done something good for her side along with his father. It was expected for Minato to dominate the battlefield, but it was not expected for a 12 year old.

Mei was forever grateful for the efforts the two put and the sacrifice the Yondaime Hokage made in bringing his 12 year old son to the battlefield. Their efforts had brought an incredible amount of fear to the forces of her predecessor and forced them to surrender. Of course Yagura had been greatly displeased and had nearly killed them himself, but she and her man managed to stop the man from doing so.

If it had been an all-out war with her men, many would have died and Kiri's forces would have been heavily exhausted. But Minato had known what his presence would do. He had known that if he displayed his power and Naruto did so, the fear would be at play and their enemies would lose their will to fight and they would surrender without more bloodshed.

The beautiful Kage leaned back to her chair as Naruto made himself comfortable on the chair in front of her desk. She smiled delightfully as her eyes danced around his form; he had grown splendidly well, and despite his crimson head, he really did have the face of his father. Mei liked how he styled his hair and how comfortable he was around in all surroundings.

She had been disappointed that his father was married. If there was a chance, she would have swept the man off his feet. It wasn't to say that she hadn't tried her luck back then. She had tried something but she had been turned down, and a year ago when she saw this handsome young man, she had been pleased. He had grown well and was more of a man as his father was.

"You will have to forgive me for coming here unexpectedly, Mizukage-sama. If I really had the time, I would have made efforts to warn you prior to my visit," the Uzumaki clan head said in a calm tone.

His eyes – though still partially opened – were staring at the woman fully. What a delight the woman was. The eyes could not just get tired of staring at her beauty. Being a shinobi, Naruto travelled around a lot and he did meet various women, beautiful women. It was really hard to say this one was the most beautiful if he were to being honest.

Every woman had something special about her. Physical beauty was there for all to see, but there was something that was usually hidden with these women and it was always a job Naruto took it upon himself to find out. Perhaps Mei's beauty was even compelling because she was not just a woman; she was a strong woman who led men into a civil war and was now a Kage because she had fought.

The weak were fragile. Sometimes one could think they would snap while they sway their hips around. It wasn't to say that Naruto took his time to study that kind of a display. Beauty wasjust beauty and if she was beautiful and was making a show for him, he wouldn't refuse the opportunity.

Well... On a good day obviously. Good day - he meant when his body was feeling the effects of alcohol.

Mei stared for a couple of seconds before responding. "Don't mind it. You and your father are always welcome in this village. You were part of the forces that fought for this freedom that we now enjoy," the Mizukage said.

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He said.

"Please refer me as Mei. This isn't a formal meeting or anything," The Mizukage earning a nod from Naruto. "Although I can't see your eyes, I know you're staring at me."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Are you offended?"

Mei shook her head. "But," she said. "Answer this question: do you like what you see?"

Naruto's right opened halfway as he responded. "If I didn't I would be staring. But to say it with my words; I like what I see. It is not often that you meet independent women who are not only powerful but pleasantly beautiful as well."

Mei smiled, "I will take the complement," she said. "I doubt you came here for a social call," the Mizukage said in a mildly serious tone.

Naruto nodded. "I wish to do rebuild Uzu."

Mei raised an eye brow at this. "You're heading back to Uzu?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all; I phrased that wrongly. I wish to make some constructions in Uzushiogakure. The island is surrounded by sea and has some wonderful beaches. The land is also vast. My clan is not the richest, and if we are going to increase our numbers, we need money to handle everything. The Uzumaki can't even compete with other clans in Konoha... in terms of riches at least."

Mei took a thoughtful look on her face. Konoha may be strengthening, looking a lot more powerful than it had been back then, but the Uzumaki clan wasn't getting any powerful. She had heard some of the brightest seal masters were killed on their way to a mission. Granted that their numbers were weak, that has left the clan at a disadvantage and while others strengthened.

Naruto was the clan's only powerful asset. Mei could understand why he was worried. That gave her a thought. "I know you are the clan heir… preparing for your new job?"

"I have been made clan head," Naruto said. "As troubling as it is, I must do what is best to ensure that the Uzumaki clan survives. As it stands, we are not heading towards a good path; we are heading towards the fall. This is why I am taking measures to make sure our future is secure."

Mei nodded. "What do you want from Kiri? If it is money, you know my position. Although I wish to help, I cannot."

"I don't want that kind of help from you. I just wish to make a business deal with you. I would have gone to the Wave Country or the Port City in the Fire Nation, but I would like to make business with you. Kiri has marine shinobi who are trained to fight in the sea. I will need that and I will require maybe two or three ships. Of course that will all be paid for," Naruto said. "I want to build farms maybe three or four, and a few hotels. Once the farms start to produce fruits, I will need ships to transport the products and I also need customers."

"What are you going to be farming?"

"I will get to that once I get to Konoha," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "But in terms of ships and the marines, can I count on you?"

"If you are paying, yes," the woman said. "That will be good business for my village and I need all the money I can get to ensure that this village survives. Not everything grows well in this country because of its climate conditions, so if you are offering a good deal, we will have an agreement."

Naruto smiled. "Well that is settled then," the redhead said. He stood up, and spoke. "I will leave you to your work."

"You are leaving?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm going to get something to eat, book a room and then later on enjoy the pleasures of this village to calm my mind. I have been having a lot inside my head lately. Jiraiya has some good reviews about the village i think it will be good."

At the thought of the Sannin, Mei frowned but she shook it off quickly. "I'm offended."

"Don't be, Mei: I didn't say I would enjoy the pleasures of this village with anyone else," Naruto said with a sweet smile, both his eyes half-opened.

Mei smiled looking at those eyes; they were a bright blue colour, almost like the sky. "You have such beautiful eyes… why do you hide them?"

"What is beautiful should not be revealed to all eyes. It must be kept hidden and only revealed in the presence of the right people," Naruto responded with a small smile. it was by no means a creepy smile, but a beautiful smile.

Mei merely smiled before motioning for the redhead to sit again. "I will wait on your offer to see what you can produce," the Mizukage said. "But please sit. I have something to inform you. It is good that you came here anyway. I wouldn't have had the time to go to Konoha for the message."

Naruto dimmed his eyes as he sat down once again. He looked mildly curious about what the woman wanted to tell him. "What is it?"

"I have been approached by both Iwagakure and Kumogakure," Mei said before going into detail. "Their messengers have been coming here for a while now. The Raikage even offered a political marriage with his younger brother to prove to me that he will not try what he did with Konoha."

"I see," that was Naruto's response; his expression didn't change as he spoke.

Even so, Naruto understood that this was a serious problem. He could understand why Mei was telling him this. It was a bit of surprise that the Raikage was willing to go that far in order to secure Kirigakure as ally. To offer his beloved brother for marriage? That was a big card that Konoha had yet to think of. Well, he could be wrong. He didn't get involved in those kinds of politics.

Both these Hidden Villages had been making a fuss when Konoha got involved in the politics of Kiri and took the side of those branded as rebels. Now that Kiri had survived and it was arming itself, having rebuilt in the past years, they now wanted to ally with it. Those hypocrites...

Naruto shook his head. He could not really understand what went up in the heads of those people. They were still firm in their standstill with Konoha and although they had managed to avoid war with Kumogakure, they were not friends and didn't look like they would be friends at any moment.

"Is that all?" Mei asked. She wanted to know if that was all he could say about her revelation. His response had been slightly indifferent in her opinion.

Naruto eyes fully turned to the Mizukage before he shook his head. "I don't know what to say. I don't represent Konoha in any diplomatic talks. I figure I will be involved now since I have gained a seat in the village's council," the redhead was talking to himself more than to Mei.

The woman heard him though. "Nevertheless, you are a shinobi of Konoha and an important figure in the village. This does affect you," Mei said seriously. "You fought with your father to help us win the war. Your village has helped us rebuild. I do not wish to betray the friendship I have with your father and Konoha."

Naruto smiled. "That makes you a lot more attractive," the redhead said. "There are so many people in the corners of this world who will be more than ready to stab you in the back when you are not looking. The thought of betrayal from other villages aside, I'm sure they have offered terms that are appealing to Kiri."

Mei nodded. "It would make sense to agree with some of the things they have offered in the proposed alliances. But I cannot make a decision knowing that Konoha isn't in good terms with those villages. Nevertheless, there is nothing in the alliance that says I cannot form treaties with those villages."

Naruto sighed. He didn't really like having these kinds of discussions. "What I can say is that do what is best for your village. But watch out because if things are not solved at any time soon, there will be a war and you don't want to end up betraying one side to follow the other. We have managed to avoid major incidents with both Iwa and Kiri but we nothing much has changed."

"What do you think I should do? Give me your personal thought on the matter."

"I would do what is best for my people and would not forget the people who helped me in the times of need. Personally, I'm not very fond of Kumo, but I hold no grudges. That is why I will say this to you, you have no problems with both villages, Konoha has a problem with them. Nevertheless, you should be careful with who you invite for dinner. The Raikage has shown he doesn't care about treaties signed on papers in pursuit of power and Kiri has bloodlines. You are a rare person yourself holding two bloodlines."

Mei sighed. It wasn't like her village couldn't survive without those villages but she didn't want to make enemies out of those leaders. She wanted to be in peace with those she could. She realized that she could not be in peace with all nations, but for now, Kiri was in a critical stage, she could not afford to invite troubles in to the shores if this village. These people had seen too much bloodshed already, they needed their rest.

Naruto's plan with Uzu could work for her. If he started now he was able to handle all things in this year and begin planting, then perhaps in December or in January they would be enjoying the fruits. Her village could depend on him for vegetables – which really came hard to Kiri because of their climate conditions. There were other things she would gain. He had a whole island to use for farming.

Naruto's plan could solve the food problem. Every other supply she would need from outside the borders of her country, she could get through Konoha.

"I will formally write to the Hokage and I will hand over the scroll to you before you leave," Mei said to Naruto. "I just have to strengthen my ties with Konoha. So even if I do enter into an agreement with either Kumo or Iwa, it will be clear who my friends are."

Naruto nodded. "Anything else?"

Mei shook her head. "Later then?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes. Wouldn't want to miss it for the world…" he paused for a moment. "It is still a bit early and I just want to take a nap and then later on release a bit… can you tell me of a private training ground?"

"I have one behind my house," Mei said. "You can go rest there if you don't mind. I would be more than happy if you chose that offer."

 **Later**

 **Mei's Training Ground**

Ao was surprised when Naruto turned into the training ground – he had been given the job of watching the redhead as the Mizukage's important guest. What had surprised him wasn't the redhead turning towards the training ground after his long sleep. The redhead had slept through the whole afternoon even after saying that just wanted to take a nap. The surprise had been what his Byakugan had showed him: Naruto controlling the water element with ease.

He didn't know the redhead could use the Suiton element. The only element the redhead was said to control was Katon. Ao read the latest bingo books even from Konoha but there was nothing that said Naruto was a Suiton user. The Jonin shook his head. He really should not be surprised by this though. Shinobi had their secrets and not everyone wanted everything about them to be published.

"How are things going?" Mei asked as she walked towards Ao – who was standing aside from the training ground, watching Naruto train.

"Mei-sama," the man acknowledged her presence before he responded. "Well; he seems to be testing jutsus… they appear to be new creations."

"I see," Mei said. "You can go home, Ao. I will handle things here…"

Ao looked at his leader for a moment. He wanted to say something but the woman didn't wait for him. Her word had been final and she left, walking towards Naruto. Ao didn't suspect Naruto of anything bad. Although he did find the Uzumaki to be a bit creepy at times, he didn't think there would be any harm done if he left the two alone. The redhead was the Yondaime Hokage's son and he wouldn't do anything to destroy that reputation. Besides that, Konoha's current leadership was trustworthy.

Without saying anything, Ao left the training ground.

"The last time I came to Konoha you were also training," Mei said to Naruto. "Don't you get enough of it?"

Naruto looked at the woman before he responded. "This atmosphere is a lot more conducive for Suiton jutsu. I find it quite easy to execute jutsu here," the redhead said. "Given this ease, I just could not afford to let this chance slip."

"Suiton, huh?" Mei asked as she looked at Naruto carefully. She had not seen him truly fight a Ninjutsu battle. During his time here with his father, he had only used that jutsu and then chakra chains to restrict Yagura after he had released the Bijuu sealed in him when she was fighting him. The redhead had restrained the Bijuu with some powerful chains. Well, he had used one jutsu, but he had done it with his father and that couldn't be counted.

"Most people don't know I even know I use Suiton jutsu. I have not used it during a fight…" the redhead said in a calm tone. "I favour my fire element."

"Why?"

"Not destructive enough for my liking," Naruto said. "It can be sharp as wind depending on the level of control, but I already have a sword that is sharp. With Katon, I can burn all kind of things and incinerate a lot more. Suiton doesn't land the knockout punch for me. This is why I prefer Katon."

The way he spoke about burning made Mei feel a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything about it. She thought that perhaps she may have been seeing things and it was too early to judge. "How good is your control over Suiton?"

"Good enough," Naruto said with a smile. He tilted his head to the side. "You are a Futton user, am I correct?"

Mei nodded. "What of it?"

"The Elements that make the advanced element of Futton is made from the combination of Water and Fire. My control over both elements is exceptional. While i understand that boil release is a Bloodline, it should not be in the realm of impossibilities if my control of the core elements isn't lacking," the redhead paused for a moment. "Lava is made up of Fire and Earth. What makes it possible for me to use some jutsus is because my katon is extremely hot. I can even say it is special. However, I cannot reach your level in this regard because it isn't natural for me"

Mei seemed to think about it for a few moments. It hasn't been deemed impossible for one to use Boil or Lava without having the bloodline, but it was extremely rare. Perhaps if control over both elements was perfect, then it was very possible.

"Can you use a sub element?"

Naruto did a few hand seals before slamming his right hand into the ground. It took a couple of seconds, but when Mei started to see smoke coming out from the ground, She was forced to jump back when the ground she was standing on started to tremble with steam coming out. Crimson flames burst from the ground and when they died down, the ground was filled with a crimson liquid, it was boiling with a few bubbles bursting.

Mei looked at Naruto who was now standing, seemingly unaffected by the heat that was coming out of the ground. It was affecting the Mizukage and any more of it; she would be sweating and struggling to breath. She did hand seals and released large amounts of water to cover the area. The water splashed all over the training ground, forcing Naruto to jump away for a moment before landing on the water.

Despite there being water in abundance, the water around the lava field was steaming. This caused Mei to frown. But she didn't say anything. She waited until the water disappeared from the ground before speaking.

"Lava," she said to Naruto.

"Something like that," Naruto said. "The mechanics behind the jutsu is simple: since my fire element is abnormal, I release it through the ground in its full power. Naturally, the ground will dissolve all that fire plus the earth, they turn lava. I can use this in for a wide area. But using it for a wide area consumes a lot of chakra. However, it benefits me greatly because I can manipulate the lava into jutsu. Without something like that, I cannot use lava. At the same time it makes Suiton useless."

Mei got her mind to calculate quickly. "I see," she said. "What about boil release?"

"That is difficult I can use one jutsu but it consumes a lot of chakra for me to boast about it or even use it carelessly," Naruto said.

"Can I see it?"

"The jutsu I did with my father, do you still remember it?" Naruto said. "That was just another version of that jutsu. There are actually four versions," Naruto said. "One is with just Wind. That is one used by my father; there is also that version you saw and there are two more versions which are only known to me: one is with fire and the other is when I add water into fire."

He wasn't going to show her, Mei realized. But she was still curious about the last one. Well, she would eventually see it. "You're a lot more knowledgeable about Ninjutsu than you're given credit for…"

"Secret: Ninjutsu is actually my speciality. I excel the most in it. I avoid using excessive Ninjutsu during battles because it is taxing to chakra. For someone like me, you must always be ready when outside of your village," Naruto said walking towards Mei. He stopped just inches away from the woman and opened his eyes fully. "Will you show me where I can clean myself? I'm rather sweaty."

Mei smiled before twisting delightfully. Portions of her hair hit Naruto as she twisted. "Follow me," she said.

 **Konoha**

 **Hokage Office**

Minato looked at Itachi carefully. He had been expecting the Uchiha to have returned yesterday the Uchiha was only returning now. Naruto's absence had been explained already, so there was nothing to worry about with his son.

"I was expecting you earlier," Minato said. "Did the mission end up taking much more time than thought? I have already sent a message to the Daimyo of Hot Water that his problem was solved," the Yondaime Hokage said.

He never expected Itachi and Naruto to fail even if the two were facing against Orochimaru. They had never failed a mission no matter what they faced with. Their impressive CV's meant that he could rely on them on missions that could not be failed. It was the same on the mission he had sent them for this time around.

Responding to the Yondaime Hokage's question, Itachi spoke, "We successfully stopped Orochimaru and his forces. We didn't engage them though. This seemed to have been a trap to lure me out. He wanted me and was close to branding me with his cursed seal."

Minato sighed as he leaned back to his chair. The snake never learned that he could not do that to an Uchiha. "Was he trying the same thing he tried with Shisui?"

"Likely," Itachi said. "We never got far because I didn't allow him and Naruto came up. With Naruto's presence he fled," the Uchiha said. "I imagine he will be looking for revenge. We did him harm. I believe if it was not for his evasive skills, we would have killed him."

Minato managed to smile. "He is rather good at running with his tail between his legs. For all his power, Orochimaru is rather arrogant and never seems to learn," he said. "Well, I doubt he will be underestimating you again."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "He didn't look himself though," the Uchiha said. "He almost looked as if he was weakened."

"You can hardly call Orochimaru human," Minato said. "I will explain the details to you when Jiraiya gives me concrete information. He is still investigating on what has been happening around Orochimaru."

Itachi nodded and gave the Hokage the mission report.

Minato didn't open the report; he stared at Itachi for a moment before asking. "How was Naruto?"

"Normal," Itachi responded. "He controls himself better these days. I think it has to do with the expensive pills that Azumi gives him. With them, he stays inside the house sleeping. Yet I cannot really say he actually feels anything. He is still cold as always."

Minato absorbed it silently before nodding. He was really worried for his son. If it wasn't because of his lifestyle, it was possible that the only time one would see his son smiling would only be when he is in the presence of his sister. There was a general lack empathy and questionable morality.

"Thank you," Minato said. "You're excused."

 **Uchiha Compound**

"Something on your mind, Itachi?" Fugaku asked his eldest son, seeing the thoughtful look young man had on his face. It was something to see given that Itachi usually hid his emotions really well. For him to show this expression, it must mean that something is really bothering him.

"I'm just thinking about the situation that surrounds us," Itachi responded calmly as his father sat down beside him – they were behind their house. "Naruto bothers me especially."

Fugaku nodded in understanding. His son has always worried about the redhead. There was a lot more about the redhead that was hidden and Itachi was the only person who could uncover it. However, with growth and maturity, Naruto had taken a different turn in that he was a bit secretive about his desires. He had problems, but he was never forthcoming about them.

He too worried about the redhead. Naruto had grown before his very eyes. The Uzumaki had really become like a son to him. Not that he was ever going to admit that to anyone. That was beside the point nevertheless. There has been a lot to deal with and Naruto was shouldering things. Instead of talking, he went up to get drunk.

That was one part that Fugaku really didn't approve, and even though he had talked to Naruto about it, the redhead had not listened. Perhaps he would have Mikoto speak to him about it. The two seemed to have an understanding. It was possible that she could speak some sense into him. there was no guarantee that Naruto would actually listen though.

"His behaviour?"

"Naruto can control himself. He is trying, especially now that he has been made clan head." Itachi said with a shake of his head. "When he returned from his trip with Jiraiya years ago, he said he could see himself living this kind of life. I never really thought that he would actually live it," the Uchiha shook his head. "But that isn't what concerns me the most. Naruto is a bit selfish. That is a part of him that I don't think will change."

"But he has not been acting in any of that selfishness in the past years," Fugaku finished for Itachi. "I have been observing him as well. He has been focused on his duties as a Jonin of Konoha and his clan. His dream of being the greatest hasn't been making him live out of the village hunting for stronger opponents. He has in fact been avoiding fighting powerful opponents and I know it isn't because of fear."

Itachi nodded. "When we were battling Orochimaru, he wasn't afraid to charge head on. Against stronger opponents, he never does that. I do wonder why he even keeps most of abilities hidden."

"Time perhaps," Fugaku gave a thought. "With how things are, there is no time to be seeking glory. He has been preparing for his duties as clan head. I think a part of him does realize that there are some things that he must first do," the man paused for a moment before changing the subject. "There is word that Iwa and Kumo are plotting to attack us."

"I heard," Itachi said. He frowned when a thought came to mind. They had been told together with Naruto and the redhead had only smiled. It was obvious that it was something he was looking forward to. "Is there some truth in it?"

"Intelligence says it is," Fugaku said. "Of course we don't have any concrete proof of it, but this is something that we cannot ignore. You have to be careful when you go out of the village. You could find yourself being ambushed. There are reasons to believe that they would rather weaken us at first before engaging us in battle."

Itachi nodded. Taking out the big guns would ensure that they have an easy path into their village. War was inevitable and only Naruto seemed to be the only person who was eagerly waiting for it.

"I have made preparations for you to succeed me in case something happens," Fugaku said to Itachi. "I have told everyone that you will succeed me as clan head. I have given command of Military Police over to Inabi. In this world, you never know when you will breathe your last breath. This is why it is important to make preparations."

Itachi looked at his father curiously. The man had never spoken about dying in any of their talks. He had always been confident about living out his life. Itachi hadn't really thought of a life without his father. The man has always been there. Since birth, he has known his father. He was more familiar with his father than he was with his mother.

"You speak as if something will happen," Itachi said, now no longer looking at his father.

"I don't know what will happen, this is why I speak," Fugaku responded calmly. "The clan's future looks well and I cannot have any worries now. The Uzumaki may be shrinking in power, but they are still our friends. Nothing will change," Fugaku looked up for a moment. "With the Military Police Force out of my hands, I can focus on Konoha and the clan."

"Will you be doing missions?"

"Just S-rank missions," Fugaku said. "I have been solely working for the clan over the past years. Now it is in a good position. I can turn to Konoha. Regardless of what has happened and might have happened, Konoha is our beloved home and we must protect it. I wish to be remembered as not only the man who fought for his clan but also a man who fought for Konoha."

Itachi had never doubted that his father loved Konoha and wished to protect it. There was never a doubt in his mind. It was just that as clan head, he tended to put the clan first before the village. But the desire to protect had never been lost.

Itachi smiled at his father – it was tiny but a smile nonetheless.

 **Two Days Later**

 **Konoha**

It was around 3pm when Naruto returned to the village from his visit to Kirigakure. What a delightful visit that turned out to be. He had even found himself a few bottles of some extremely chilling sake. Naruto wouldn't mind returning to the village once again.

The way back home had been silent and quiet. Although it was not usual, Naruto didn't come across any shinobi with evil intensions. There were a number of rogue Shinobi from Iwagakure that occasionally wondered across his path in order to defeat him. The redhead had always maintained his superiority over all foes. Defeat for him meant death. He was still hell bent on never facing embarrassment in a battle.

With how he frequent Naruto came across the Iwa shinobi, Naruto was beginning to think that perhaps the status of being a missing-nin was all just part of the play and the assaults on him were made just so these people could study him and learn of his weaknesses. Perhaps he was being paranoid, but because of this thought, Naruto never tried to show those people too much because he thought there were eyes that were watching him.

The redhead was slowly walking through the streets of the village with his hands inside his pockets, his coat flapping behind him with the tilt of his katana sticking out of his right shoulder. There was no need to be in a hurry, especially when he knew that troubling talks were waiting for him as soon as he went back to the Uzumaki compound. He could see the compound tomorrow; it wasn't like he had a kid there anyway.

He could fetch his younger sister after seeing the Hokage before going back to his hideout to get some rest and drink in peace. His mother didn't allow sake in the house. So he had to do it somewhere else. How glad he was that he had his hideout.

As he got deep into the village, Naruto disappeared from the streets. It was not safe being in the streets. There were people who were always looking for him. At least they didn't attack him when he was with someone else.

The Uzumaki clan head appeared in the Hokage's office and looked relieved when he found his father present in the office. Minato smiled at his son. "You returned far sooner than I expected. I was hoping you'd take your sweet time," the Hokage said.

"The thought did come to mind, but as much as I hate the responsibility, there are things that must be done," Naruto said calmly, his hands folded across his chest.

Minato nodded. There was always something that had to be done. He knew that better than anyone and it was a problem for Naruto – especially now since he has a clan to take care of. Yoshino was no longer present to pull the strings. It was a pity though. The old woman had been the backbone of the clan and she really did pull the strings effectively and got things in motion.

"How did things pend out in Kiri?" Minato asked.

"They went well," the redhead said. He considered his thoughts for a few moments before speaking once again. "Did Azumi tell you of what I had in mind?"

Minato nodded. "Do you think it will work though? You don't have the resources to protect things and Iwa and Kumo will think that you're trying to rebuild Uzu and they will no doubt try to stop that from happening."

"If it does come to that; I will not hesitate to strike and I will not be in a diplomatic mood to solve things," Naruto responded in a quiet tone with some steel in it. "This is something that must be done for the sake of the Uzumaki clan. Those people will not get in the way of it. I will not permit it. My fellow clansmen men were slaughtered by the Akatsuki and we know that Onoki hired them. I have been quiet, but I have not forgotten. The time will come. If they try to get in this, I will not show mercy."

The Uzumaki could not afford to be toyed with in this time, not when he was the clan head. He would not accept anyone trying to lord themselves over his clan. If people wanted to destroy what he wanted to build, they would see the demon in Uzumaki Naruto.

Minato swallowed hard. His son could be menacing when he wanted to be. He didn't look serious at all. He was very calm and his tone was normal. But Minato knew that Naruto was very serious about this matter. He knew that his son had been infuriated when Jiraiya supplied the evidence that it was Iwagakure who had hired the Akatsuki.

He had been disturbed when Naruto calmed down moments later and hadn't spoken of revenge. But with what he had just said, Minato was certain that a day would come where there would be hell to pay. He was certain of it. Although his son says he doesn't hold grudges, he could be very vengeful at times.

It hadn't been in Minato's shoes to take decision with regards to what to do about the matter but Kushina's. The woman had said she would leave the decision to Naruto. "Just make sure that you don't worsen things…"

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "There will be payments…" he said. When he does reveal himself to the world, his enemies would be asking for forgiveness. Of course Naruto wasn't even sure that he would be merciful to the merciless. He wasn't that kind to be forgiving actions that he deemed to be unforgivable. Iwagakure had just a bit too far with their attack.

He took out the scroll he was given by Mei and handed it to his father. "Message from Kiri; the Mizukage says Iwa and Kumo have approached her, and she also wishes to strengthen the ties between Konoha and Kiri, but at the same time, she does wish to better the diplomatic relationship with other Hidden Villages."

Minato didn't look surprised. "I see," he said. "There is a meeting tomorrow at 8am, Council chambers; be there."

Naruto frowned. "That early?"

Minato nodded. "You have a mission after the meeting. You were requested by name."

"Who is it this time?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"You will know tomorrow," Minato said.

Naruto stared for a moment before shaking his head. This was really a bother. Missions after missions: There was never an end to them. It was okay when he didn't have a clan to look after. "You'll have to limit some of the missions you give me. Trivial things can be handled by other shinobis." The redhead stated in a firm tone. "Is Karin home?"

"She should be," Minato said.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto was walking towards Icharaku ramen with his younger sister closely on his right side. He had decided it was best to take the girl out before retiring to his hideout. Once he had given the girl his time, he wouldn't be seeing anyone else. His schedule would be free from everyone and it would just be him, his sorrows and sake.

"So are things progressing in the academy?"

"Good," Karin said. "No thanks to you, Onii-sama. You promised to teach me kunai throwing and you didn't. I have to see an infuriating smug look from that baby Sasuke reminding me that his beloved brother teaches him things when my brother doesn't," the blonde said with her hands folded across her chest, she was pouting even.

"Sorry sister," Naruto said apologetically. "I'm always busy these days."

"You always say that," Karin said. "Itachi is always busy too, but he makes time to teach Sasuke."

Naruto sighed. "Fine," he said. "When I do this last mission, I will request a month off to handle some clan matters. I would like to teach you tomorrow, but I have a mission tomorrow morning. Well we can do it after..."

"Another mission?!" Karin stopped walking as she stared. "Otou-sama keeps sending you out of the village."

Naruto nodded. "I think he hates your Onii-sama," the redhead said in a look on his face. He changed when a thought came to mind. "You still do have academy tomorrow…"

"So?"

Naruto turned to look at his sister who had spoken as if the academy was nothing. "I don't want your mother to kill me for making you ditch the academy. You know how she gets about dodging classes…"

Karin frowned. "If you don't want to train me, I will see what I can do on my own," she said.

"We will make an excuse tomorrow," Naruto said.

Young ones using emotional blackmail to get what they wanted. It wasn't like he had any problems with his sister missing a day in the academy. She belonged to a clan and Azumi took good care of her education. There was no need to worry about anything. He didn't even have a high opinion of the damn academy. He could simply say she had matters of diplomatic that concerned the clan and be done with it.

Who would question him? He was the clan head. He could say staff like that. If that man was still at the academy, a lie would be difficult to sell though. What was left? Their mother; it would be a problem dealing with her. He would have to come up with something to calm her down.

Karin beamed. "See? That wasn't so hard. Our taijutsu sensei said even though you were always in class, you were never present in mind…" the girl paused for a moment. "He says who were the worst student he had and Itachi was his best. But Iruka sensei is nice."

Naruto smiled remembering the good days. "You don't want to be like your brother, dear. But you don't really like it when someone speaks badly of me, do you?" It wasn't actually correct to say badly, Most of it was correct, even though people tended to exaggerate.

"Of course not," Karin said firmly. "You're the best, better that the whole Uchiha clan and Itachi. That baby Sasuke can boast about his brother being the best, you I know you're the best Onii-sama!"

Naruto smiled as he picked up his younger sister. He placed her on his shoulders before speaking. "This is why I love you," he said softly. "But you should not argue with those people. I will prove to them one day that I am the best. And you can wear a wide grin going around telling everyone: I told you so. How does that sound?"

Karin grinned. "Can't wait for you to show everyone… I wonder if that baby will still be wearing that smug look on his face."

Naruto shook his head. The relationship between Karin and Sasuke was truly a strange one. The two were competitive, but not on their skills but about their brothers. Karin couldn't compete with Sasuke on the shinobi level. Fugaku had birthed another genius. What even pushed Sasuke hard was that he wanted to reach his brother's level.

"Naruto," a very familiar warm voice called from the side.

Naruto turned to look at the ruby eyes that were looking at him with a warm smile. The redhead forcefully pulled his sister from his shoulders. The girl didn't want to leave, but even when he did, she still stayed attached to his right foot with her hand holding his. She was standing in between him and Kurenai.

"Hello Kurenai," the redhead said with a warm smile of his own. "You look delightful as always. Being Jonin treating you well?"

Kurenai nodded. "It has its challenges but I am coping," she said. "How have you been?"

"Good. Just returned to the village… I haven't seen you in a while. We must catch up so you can tell me what I have missed," Naruto said still smiling warmly. "Are you free later on?"

Karin intervened. "Onii-sama," she said, looking up at her brother.

"I hear you dear," Naruto said without looking at his sister. "So?"

"I'm not. I promised Asuma I would be with him, but I was actually looking for you. I need your help with something," Kurenai said.

Naruto stared at the woman for a few moments. Asuma was the Sandaime's son, and her new boyfriend. Well it seemed that the ship had really sailed. It was a bit sad. Oh well, nothing really could be done about. "I have a mission tomorrow," he looked up. "The sun has yet to set: allow me to finish up here and I will meet you at the usual place. How does that sound?"

Karin intervened once again. "Onii-sama, you promised that you would never allow your ex to disturb our time together."

Kurenai stared at Naruto, "Ex… ah never mind. What are you telling her?"

Naruto merely smiled, "Don't mind her. I will see you in 30 minutes," the redhead said, picking up his sister once again. Kurenai nodded and walked away.

"Are you still friends with her? Azumi said you had fought with her and she had become your ex," Karin asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Do you even know what that means? What has Azumi been telling you about me?"

"It's not her fault," Karin was quick to know. "I asked because I wanted to know. I hear things, you know…"

"Don't let it bother you," Naruto said calmly. "How do I make up to you? Will telling you Sasuke's nick name make up for the fact that I have to cut our time short?"

 **Training Ground 8**

 **Minutes Later**

Kurenai was calmly waiting for Naruto under a tree. This was the same training ground they had first met some years ago. Kurenai remembered the memory fondly. She had trained with the team in a few occasions as she was helping Mikado with his students in genjutsu. Though strong, he had been new to the job and wanted someone to help him with his students. Kurenai had still been a Chunin and yet the man didn't mind. He just wanted someone with experience.

Although the time with the team had been short, it had been fun and she had learned a lot. Naruto had been simply amazing back then for a genin that is. Even when he single handily dominated Kumo's Chunin exams with some fine work that no one even noticed until it was a little too late. What was even impressive was that Naruto had only used one jutsu throughout the whole exams… it was used repeatedly though. The rest of his fighting style incorporated the use of his defensive techniques and sword play.

When Naruto appeared in the training ground via his unique Shunshin, Kurenai smiled sadly. He had really changed. It happened before the Chunin exams when that fateful incident occurred. Others may not have noticed it. They might have believed that he changed after the mission in Kirigakure, but Kurenai knew that the incident dealt a major blow to him.

She had been the one to grow closer to him after it. His father had even begged her to look after him when it became known to him that she was spending time with him in this training ground. But things do change quickly. He had grown from being a kid to a man, and now this was the reality.

"That look doesn't fit you, Kure," Naruto said, looking at the sad smile on Kurenai's lips. "Something bothering you?"

Kurenai shook her head, "I was just reminiscing about some old times," the woman said in a quiet tone. She smiled, "What do you want to know? You said you wanted to catch up."

Naruto sat down beside the woman, "What have a missed?"

"Nothing much really," Kurenai said with a shake of her head. "It has been quiet over the past months. Not for you though. You have been busy and the only time one gets you in the streets is when you're with your sister."

For the redhead, it was always mission after mission. Sometimes He didn't have to do difficult missions, but yet he would leave the village for a month on the mission. The problem was that since Naruto was known, some important people often called him in name. For good business, the redhead was forced to attend to the missions whenever he was not busy with difficult missions. In most cases, Itachi was forced to handle Naruto's missions while the redhead did the easy missions.

"The streets are not very fond of me," Naruto said with a smile. "I don't understand the problem though. I mean I don't chase after their children, it is just that when they come after me, I don't refuse them."

"Then throw them away after you're done with them," Kurenai added in somewhat of a bitter tone. "Any parent wouldn't want that. It is especially worse for you given your image," Kurenai shook her head before speaking once again. "I haven't been hearing anything lately though."

"Haven't had the time to drown my sorrows in sake," Naruto said. "It's always something after something and you know things happen when I have had a little too much to drink."

Kurenai wasn't going to tell him to stop drinking. It was his way of coping. Still, when he wasn't drunk, he was a delightful person who controlled himself better but when the alcohol kicked in he was a different person. "How long are you staying this time around?"

"Just this night," Naruto said. "I have a mission tomorrow morning. I don't know the contents so I don't know how long it will last… why?"

Kurenai shook her head, "Just curious," she said. "I wanted you to help me with my Taijutsu. Since I have been doing A-ranked missions, I have been finding them challenging. When you only specialize in genjutsu, it is truly difficult to cope against shinobi who handle genjutsu better. For me solo missions are my worst enemy."

Naruto frowned. "I thought you needed help with something personal," he said.

Kurenai shook her head, "I have moved on Naruto," she said sadly. "Are you going to help me out?"

"Of course I will. Anything for you, dear," Naruto said standing up. He held out his right hand for Kurenai to take it. When she did, he pulled her closer to him, standing just inches away from him. He breathed in her scent before smiling. "You still smell good," he said before distancing himself. "You know my motto: attack me and we will see from there."

 **Later**

 **Naruto's Hideout**

Naruto wasn't surprised when he found Mikoto humming in front of his stove while cooking. "You should just divorce Fugaku and become my wife," the redhead said with a smile as he walked over to the kitchen.

Mikoto turned around to face Naruto for a moment. She smiled and returned to her cooking before she responded. "Maybe I will," she said. "But you will have to prepare yourself for the assaults that will come. I don't come cheaply and I carry some certain threats because I am a special somebody."

"For you, I wouldn't mind," Naruto said as he looked at what she was cooking. It smelled delicious, as always. "Besides, when it comes to defence, I am the master. We would have problems explaining things to little Sasuke though. Itachi would probably just raise an eye brow, and say; I see."

Mikoto laughed at that. "Possibly," she said. "He doesn't find it easy to express his emotions, still, when he does, he looks so sweet."

"So I hear from some fan girls," Naruto said, opening a cupboard. He took out a bottle of sake and opened it. Screw a saucer; he drank from the bottle. "I hate it when a girl walks up to me and asks me about Itachi's relationship status." The redhead said, leaning against the kitchen unit, just beside Mikoto.

The Uchiha swept the bottle from Naruto's hands and placed it on the other side, away from Naruto. The redhead pouted, "Not fair," he said.

Mikoto ignored that expression. "Fugaku has given me the time to do this and speak to you," she said. "Go take a shower. When you return, food will be ready."

Naruto stared at the woman for a few moments before sighing. "Fine," the redhead said and walked away.

The thirty minutes Naruto took to bath, were all Mikoto needed to finish up everything and she placed the food in the small table in the kitchen and waited for Naruto to come. She smiled when the redhead returned to the kitchen looking a bit refreshed, his hair falling over his face as nothing was holding it back.

Naruto settled down across the Uchiha and looked at her for a moment before speaking. "What is so important that Fugaku allowed you to come here and talk to me?"

Mikoto didn't respond to the question, "Where have you been? I know you returned a bit earlier," she said. It was late now, at around 8pm.

"I was helping Kurenai with something. After which we talked about a few things and I took back to her place… thereafter, I went home to the library to look at something…" the redhead explained lightly.

Mikoto nodded. "He is worried about you. Everyone is worried. You don't talk," she said in a serious tone.

"There is really nothing to worry about," Naruto said calmly. "I have things under control. I have always had things under control." He paused as he served himself. "Thank you for the food." He said before digging in to the food.

Mikoto stared at Naruto for a long minute.

"If I had my eyes opened, I'd be uncomfortable right now," the redhead said. "But that doesn't mean that I don't feel your stare."

"Talk to me or at least promise me that you will talk to me when you're ready."

Naruto opened his eyes halfway; he wasn't smiling, but just nodded to the latter.

 **The Following Morning**

 **Council Chambers**

"I'm surprised you managed to make it," Hiashi said as he walked beside Naruto, heading towards their seats in the chambers.

"What do you think of me?"

Hiashi just stared at Naruto for a moment before saying something else. "How far are you on our agreement?" He asked. It was a good time as any. He hadn't seen the redhead since that day they talked and he was sure he wasn't going to see him once this meeting is over. If he wasn't going to be drinking, he was going to be to be a mission outside the village. Hiashi really didn't want to speak to anyone else about the matter other than Naruto.

"Not anywhere," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I haven't had the time. It is a delicate matter that requires focus and full attention. Azumi is looking at it though. Once I have time, I will look work on it with her."

Hiashi nodded. He didn't have a problem with Azumi working on the caged bird seal. The woman was rumoured to be a better user of Fuinjutsu than Naruto. He could allow her to work on it. Besides, although he was good, Naruto wasn't the one who boasted about his skills in the art of sealing.

"I hope it soon," Hiashi said as he settled down.

Naruto didn't respond, he just walked over to his seat and sat down. It took two more minutes for the room to fill up with all clan heads present along with the Yondaime Hokage. "I'm happy that everyone is present," Minato said with a smile. "I won't take much of your time so I will get into it: by now you must have heard that Iwa and Kumo are planning something big. I don't know how big it is or whether it is true or not, but we have to take measures in case something is being planned."

"Was Jiraiya the source of this information?" Tsume asked, looking straight at the Yondaime Hokage. When Minato nodded, she spoke again. "Then I believe we should take it seriously. We cannot afford to be caught by surprise."

Minato nodded in agreement. They had been aware that things would come to this point, but even though they did not wish to go to war and had been stalling as well as overlooking certain things for the sake of avoiding war, they knew it was inevitable. They had to prepare themselves for what was about to come in order to survive the war and still remain on top.

He looked at Naruto; at least some of them had overlooked some things. It wasn't to say that they had forgotten Kumo's sins. Both villages had yet to apologize for their actions anyway knowing that Konoha wouldn't declare war. Although Naruto said he didn't hold grudges and didn't seem to hate Kumo despite everything, what happened to his people two months ago appeared to be something he was not willing to let go.

Minato looked at Shikaku as the man spoke. "What has Danzo said about this?" Shikaku asked. Although the man could come up with twisted things, he did have a few points every now and then. The man understood war better after all.

"Nothing as of yet," Minato said. "I have assigned him to dig deep and also given him the job of hunting down any spy in our village. Perhaps we will be able to gather Information." He paused for a moment. "In any case, the law we put in place about not allowing three Genins and a Jonin to leave the country's borders is still in place. When you go out to hold diplomatic talks for your clans outside the village, please inform me so that we can make necessary arrangements."

"To further secure our borders, we have requested permission from the Fire Lord on increasing our presence within this country," The Sandaime Hokage took over from Minato. "Our Anbu are not enough, this is why we have made the decision to have Danzo's Ne forces work outside the village for covert missions. They will work at night to secure this country. We will also create a special division of the Military Police Force that will be working outside this village. This division will be made up by members of the Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Nara. The rest will remain on stand-by. That isn't to say that all members of these clans will be stationed outside the village. Uchiha will still maintain Military Police Force. A few members will just be outside the village."

"Who will head such a division?"

"Fugaku," Minato said. "He is the only one capable of doing so. I doubt anyone can doubt his power," Minato said looking around the table. "There is also something else…" he looked at the Uchiha clan leader.

"Some members of my clan have reported that they are being targeted," the Uchiha said. "This has been going on for a while. It is safe to say that they are after the Sharingan. The power our doujutsu has proved to be the most powerful and our enemies will do anything to get their hands on it. Hyuga branch members are protected by this because of the caged bird seal but members of the main family are not protected."

Hiashi couldn't help but send a glare to Fugaku, but the man shrugged it off.

Chouza nodded in agreement. "It doesn't make sense to me. Members of the main family are not protected if they are captured the secrets to the Byakugan will be discovered. You can't actually believe that the branch family will actually protect the main family forever. I hear there is some resentment and if anything, they are more likely to leave them to be captured than actually save them."

Hiashi hated the eyes that were staring at him. Even so, he kept his Hyuga mask as he spoke. "I would advise you keep matters of my clan as such," Hiashi said to Chouza. "You say that we are not protected, what about you?" He asked glaring at Fugaku.

"You need to be reminded that the man who came here with the Mizukage was wielding the Byakugan. A spoil of war if you like and it came from the main family… your family," Fugaku said sternly. "We are working on a way to protect our doujutsu."

"What?" Shikaku said before turning to Naruto, getting the idea that the answer may come from the redhead. The Nara almost laughed seeing the expressionless look on Naruto's face with traces of boredom.

Naruto didn't say anything until all eyes were on him. Even when he spoke, he looked like someone who didn't to be in the chambers. "My clan is working on a special seal. The principle is simple; every seal will be unique as our DNA is unique. That means that if the doujutsu is stolen, whether the person is alive or dead, it will not work on anyone else, except for the DNA that awakened it. Because the seal will be connected to the nerves, once the eyes are gouged out, they will be sealed off, unusable. For a Sharingan, they will be normal eyes and if anyone notices that there is a seal on them and tries to undo it, they will go boom."

"Another method would be to set a self-destruct seal that will make the eyes explode if the heart stops beating or it can be made to explode by the person if he thinks he is going to be captured. Personally, I would choose the former," he paused for a moment. "Oh, the seal will be extremely painful for anyone. I mean but that kind of pain that makes you feel like every inch of your body is being torn apart. I mean even someone like Hiashi can make that ear shattering scream." The redhead looked at Hiashi. "That'd be amusing to see."

Although no one was going to say it, there was a general nod to the idea.

"So, for the Uchiha that means that non-Uchihas will never be able to use the Doujutsu again. Well, unless you're Uzumaki or you abduct the Uchiha before he/she awakens the Sharingan. A complex seal like that would require for the Sharingan to be awakened before it is applied," Shikaku said looking between Fugaku and Naruto. "Cases like with Kakashi will not happen again."

"And of course the Uzumaki know the secrets so they can deactivate," the Aburame Shibi said calmly.

"Not to mention they will know the secrets," Tsume said.

Naruto smiled. "That is true," he said calmly. "If you want to know the secrets yourself, you can create the seals yourselves. In any case, since we are simply exploring options, we can still create a seal that seals them while still in the original body. The seal will still have to be connected to the chakra system. If chakra is sealed or suppressed, the seal will activate or it can be activated manually. We will create a key to unlock sealed eyes and each clan head will have one."

"The Uchiha have already agreed," Minato said to Hiashi. "You have to make that choice for the good of your clan and the village…" the Yondaime said. "Kumo and Iwagakure have made moves on Kirigakure. Kumogakure has even offered a political marriage to her."

"Then we have to move fast," Tsume said. "What does she say about this?"

"The Mizukage wants to strengthen the relationship between Kiri and Konoha while at the same time she would like to have acceptable diplomatic relationships with the villages."

"If Kumo is offering a marriage, we should offer one too," Hiashi said. "That will strengthen the ties considerably and will make sure that Konoha has influence in Kiri affairs if an heir is produced."

The Sandaime Hokage chuckled lightly. When the eyes looked at him, he shook his head. "My former teammates would have said that we should do so in order to acquire her rare bloodlines. Then we would form another clan in the village."

Minato seemed to nod in agreement. "They would say something like that," he said with a smile. "Oddly, I miss how annoying they could be."

Hiashi cleared his throat so that they could return to the main subject, "You are still young: why don't we arrange a marriage between you and her?"

This time it was Naruto who was amused. "If he has a death wish…" the redhead said.

"Kushina would kill me," the Yondaime Hokage said nervously.

Before anyone could suggest his son, Fugaku spoke. "Itachi is out of the question. The Sharingan will not be leaving Konoha." The man spoke in a firm tone that threw any more thoughts about his son out of the window.

No one seemed to disagree with that. "How about your son, then?" Chouza asked Minato.

Hiashi nodded. "He is a clan head, and an important figure in this village. Kiri does consider him to be a hero. No one would complain," the man said, his lips twitched slightly. "It wouldn't be bad for the Uzumaki anyway and given your behaviour, I'm surprised why you didn't jump for the idea." The man was addressing Naruto straight in the end.

"Marriage is too big for me," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "The Mizukage is a delightful woman, but I'm too young to be married."

Tsume snorted, "Yet old enough to be whoring around with other people's daughters."

Naruto looked at the woman with his head tilted to the side. He knew she had a son, but a daughter, he was not too sure. He wasn't going to ask though. Instead he wisely chose not to respond.

"Everything else aside," the Sandaime started. "This will be a good thing for Konoha and it will show other villages that Konoha's ties with Kirigakure are strong. And Naruto, despite being clan head, you are still a Jonin of this village. If you are the chosen candidate, you can still be forced. Besides, no one said the marriage has to be real."

"That is rather brutal of you," Naruto said.

"But the truth nonetheless," the old man said, smiling – an apologetic smile.

"I still refuse," Naruto said unapologetically. "True I am a shinobi of this village, but you cannot force me into marriage. I am a clan head; there are certain privileges that come with that."

The Sandaime Hokage frowned. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Naruto gave the old man a looked that questioned if he was joking or not.

 **Long wait, yeah, I know. I got a job, so I no longer have as much time as I used to have before. During weekdays, I don't even have the time to write anything, I usually come home and eat, bath and then sleep.**

 **I don't know how things will be from now on, but I won't abandon my stories. Updates just won't come as they used to.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The meeting with clan heads over, Minato had gone back to the office along with Naruto so that he could give the redhead the mission that he had told him about. The Yondaime settled behind his desk and took comfort on his chair with Naruto just standing there like a statue. The man didn't focus too much on his son; he closed his eyes and pictured happy memories before he spoke.

"You could show a bit of interest in the meeting you know," Minato suggested calmly.

There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would rather be a passenger than participate in the talks they were going to have during the meetings. This time around he had talked more because it had been a necessity. What about next time when no one would be asking him anything of him? It was just going to be silence until the meeting was over.

Naruto shrugged, "I will show interest on things that interest me," the Uzumaki clan head said calmly. "There is no need to play any game that isn't fun for you. Besides, the experienced head can handle things. When it comes to my clan, I will stand firm."

Minato shook his head. "What did you do to Hana?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He was not sure he knew any Hana. His mind could not think of anyone coming to mind and so he asked. "Can you give me more details?"

"You went on a mission with her, Inuzuka with a dog," Minato said. "She is Tsume's daughter. What did you do to her?"

Naruto appeared to think for a moment before he finally responded. "She is Kurenai's friend," he started as he thought on some things that occurred months back. "I didn't force her to do anything and if you're going to blame anyone, you have to blame Anko."

"What did Anko do?" Minato asked just for the sake of it.

"She brought the girl to me while i was drinking and it was after our mission and then left us alone…" Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Well, that explains why Tsume was looking at me murderously. I don't understand though, her daughter is not a little girl. She can make her own decisions."

"Not when drunk, Naruto," Minato more or less shouted. Fugaku knocked in and walked into the office as spoke the next words. "You have to apologize to Tsume for your actions. If you do not, you will make things difficult for yourself. Hiashi doesn't really like you either, and he only conducts business with you because he doesn't have a choice."

Fugaku seemed to nod in agreement. "An apology will suffice," the Uchiha said. "You're in a delicate position and you must act delicately. Everything about you will be scrutinized now, and since you're in the political field, you will find out those actions can lead to some massive consequences will not work on your favour."

"We really cannot have members of the council looking at you with contempt," Minato added in a firm tone. "You don't have to like it. But just do what needs to be done to maintain the peace."

Naruto appeared to think about it for a moment before nodding. "Fine: I will send my apologies," he said. "What is my mission?"

Minato took out a scroll and handed it to the redhead. "The client of your last mission with team Mahiro has requested your services. He owns a mine in the Land of Rivers. The mine has been under attack by some mercenaries who have now taken over. Your mission is to take back control over of the mine and then come back," the Yondaime paused for a moment. "Should I send a word to the client forming him that the mission will be completed by tomorrow night?"

There was no need to ask. Naruto never failed a mission. He didn't have such a stain on his record. Whatever mission he was tasked with doing, he did without fail. He was one of a few who had a 100% success rate in missions and yet he had just 1 D-rank mission under his belt. Most of his missions were S and A rank, solo missions even.

The redhead preferred to work alone and he usually had to work with someone else when the situation required it or when the person he would be doing the mission with had an ability that he didn't have and that ability would help with the success of the mission.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Excellent," Minato said with clap of his hands. "Directions are in the scroll I gave you."

Naruto nodded, "You can expect me tomorrow evening," he said before disappearing in a burst of flames.

Fugaku stared down at the Yondaime Hokage for a few moments before speaking. "You should try to control your son a bit more," the Uchiha head said. "I know I might be asking too much of you, but you should try it. Naruto does what he wants and when he sees fit. That is a problem for someone in his position."

Minato looked at the man telling to control his son with an expressionless look on his face. Who was Fugaku to tell him to control his son? Hell, the man could not control Itachi. Sure the Uchiha did nothing that shamed the Uchiha clan, but Fugaku couldn't say that he controlled the actions of his son. Itachi did what he felt was right and it didn't matter what his father thought of it.

Of course the teenager respected the thoughts of his father and would not willingly disobey his father's orders unless the situation called for it. Either way, Fugaku did not have control over Itachi.

"Aren't you saying that because you have failed in trying to control him?" Minato asked calmly.

It wasn't that the Yondaime Hokage was blind. While Naruto kept a good relationship with the Uchihas, it wasn't like how things used to be in the past. The son of his didn't spend as much time as he used to in the Uchiha compound and he seemed closest to Mikoto than he was to Fugaku.

There was also the fact that Fugaku didn't really like Naruto's behaviour at times. What was a problem was that Naruto didn't really care what Fugaku thought of what he did when he was drinking. He lived his life the way he wanted and if it made him happy, no one had the right to say anything.

"Maybe," Fugaku was not willing to admit that he could not control the redhead. "But your son needs to be more disciplined. He does have his moments, he is a bit too careless and that reflects badly on his image."

"I cannot control Naruto nor do I wish to do so. Naruto isn't a child. I think he has grown enough to be allowed to live the way he wishes. But of course that doesn't mean that we can't tell him when things aren't in order," Minato stated firmly. "I'm guessing you're here about your departure from the village…"

Fugaku nodded. "We have to complete the final documentation and other preparations quickly so that I can get to work. My clan has grown that it can stand without me being around 24/7… besides, I have been fighting for the clan for far too long, and it is about time I also put my efforts to fight for the village."

Minato nodded, he understood perfectly. There had never been a shred of doubt in his mind over Fugaku's love for Konoha. The Uchihas did love Konoha, but were just often misunderstood by people. The Sandaime had even said that the man had inherited the will fire. That made him a good person in the Sandaime's book.

Thinking of about the Will of Fire really made him frown. Naruto didn't have such. His son was another entity that was just difficult to understand at times. There was an agreement that his son really did have little emotions and that the good actions were not driven by a good heart, but simply by principles and perhaps the thought to make better himself in the eyes of his cold heart.

Well, it wasn't to say that his son didn't really have emotions. He had them, just not attached to a lot of people. Jiraiya had even suggested that he might psychotic. Of course you would never see that just by looking at him. There were three things that Naruto displayed; a happy smile, a twisted smile, and a blank smile.

It was always one of the three and other emotions were always hidden away.

The Yondaime Hokage shook his head, realizing that he had drifted off from his conversation with Fugaku. "I will finish up things by end day. I have already put aside the funding for this project and the Daimyo has assured me he will make contributions as this make the Fire country very safe."

"You've really worked around the feudal lord, huh?" Fugaku said.

"Well, you just have to know how to handle things and the Sandaime was really a big help when it came to him," Minato said with a smile. "What does your wife say about this? You will be away most of the time."

Fugaku tilted his head to the side for a moment. He straightened himself as he realized he was taking in Naruto's habits. "Things are not that great at the moment and Mikoto isn't like your wife."

"You mean she doesn't object to your decisions and you simply tell her what you are going to do and she does nothing but just follow?"

Fugaku stared for a moment before he responded. "That is what I expect of her. But perhaps this has been the source of late frictions. Either way, it doesn't really matter," the man said. "I am doing what must be done."

"Do what you must but Fugaku, remember that family is very important. Your family is one thing that will never throw you away. Even if Naruto losses it, I will always stand by his side because he is my son."

 **Earlier with Danzo**

The war hawk narrowed his eyes when Orochimaru's lap dog appeared before him. He really didn't like this kind of a surprise that had just appeared before him. He didn't like Kabuto one bit. He was a dangerous tool that he had failed to get rid of. Naturally, that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Really, he would have preferred it if the former Ne spy had remained dead.

But he could thank that conniving snake that the man was alive and could have the audacity to walk into this village and appear before him like this. What was stopping him from ordering his Ne to kill the tool right now?

Kabuto knew a little too much than he should and that was all thanks to Orochimaru. Really, there were so many secrets that were inside that head, but so many could ruin him. Well, the boy was useful for now. His time would come and Danzo would not waste time to get rid of the loose end.

"What do you want?" Danzo demanded.

Kabuto was amused by the hostile treatment. "No need to be hostile, Danzo-sama," the nin spoke calmly. "I am your former servant after all. I merely work for a better team this time around, but we still do conduct business together."

Danzo narrowed his eyes. "If you don't get it, Orochimaru will lose his right hand," the war stated calmly.

Kabuto merely smiled. "I want information about Naruto. Unfortunately, information about his abilities has been a little scarce and Orochimaru-sama is bothered by it. Future plans demand that he know what must be known. I'm sure you can supply something valuable."

He could. He did know a few things about Naruto, none that really made him a happy person. Really, he was often struggling to make who was the bigger threat between Naruto and Itachi. The Uzumaki may not be like it, but he was seriously a big problem that Danzo loathed. At least he had something of an understanding with Itachi about certain things.

Well, he could not say that his relationship with the Uchiha was really good. The bloody Uchiha had threatened to kill him after all. It all had something to do with the whole Shisui business. He was just fortunate that Itachi had not told Fugaku about it. If he had, he wouldn't be sitting here. That man would have summoned the entire Uchiha clan into his hideout.

It would've been bloody.

"What are these Future plans you speak of?" Danzo asked with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. "You will know soon enough," he said. "Then, are you going to give me what I want?" ****

"Why should I give that information to Orochimaru?" Danzo was looking for a trade. Nothing was ever for free in this world and he hadn't become so soft that he would be willing to give away information for free, especially if it was for Orochimaru.

Kabuto put on a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, Orochimaru-sama gave you your secret weapon and we know about Shisui. I imagine if that kind of information got leaked, there would be massive consequences."

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he snapped his fingers. Two of his agents flashed beside Kabuto, flanking both his sides. "I don't like being threatened," the war hawk stated calmly. "If threats are what you came here for, you will not return to Orochimaru alive."

Kabuto merely chuckled, not the least afraid. He had worked around Orochimaru for far too long to be frightened by something like this. It wasn't to say that Danzo was harmless. No, it would be stupid of him to think that the war hawk was not dangerous. Danzo was the very definition of danger; his master was just a lot better at it than the war hawk.

"Is there something specifically that you want to know?" Kabuto asked before pushing his glances a bit.

"I want to know about Kumo's activities with Iwagakure. Sunagakure hasn't been the greatest of allies in recent years and their attitude towards this trouble bothers me greatly," Danzo stated. He would be more than willing to teach them a lesson for their actions. Well, it wasn't like Konoha needed that weak village in order to survive. The Hidden Leaf was the strongest, and Danzo would ensure that things stayed that way.

Any village that tries to take that away would be dealt with. It didn't matter which village, he would do anything in his power to make any village pay. He was moving things slowly this time around though. There were a little too many enemies to make a move.

"That is something I cannot say now," Kabuto said with a smile. "How about the Akatsuki? I know that their leader is related to Jiraiya," Kabuto's grin widened slightly. "When it comes to politics, you cannot touch the Yondaime Hokage; he has too much support. But what if something happens to Konoha, you would be able to use that to discredit him."

"What do you know?"

Kabuto waved his right hand carelessly. "Nothing I shouldn't," He said. "In any case, Orochimaru-sama knows of your desires and he would be willing to help you out when the time does come. Well, that isn't much of a trade… yes; I said something about the Akatsuki: the leader of the organization is a wielder of the Rinnegan and actually toppled your former accomplice Hanzo in taking control over Amegakure."

Danzo was silent for a few moments. "So it is true, Hanzo is dead," the war hawk said. "You said something about Jiraiya."

"According to Orochimaru-sama, the Rinnegan wielder might be an orphan of war Jiraiya took in during the Second Shinobi World War. This information could be very useful when you want to discredit Minato," Kabuto said.

Danzo was quiet for a few moments before nodding to one of his agents who disappeared. "Naruto is important tool for Konoha and I cannot have Orochimaru try take that away. He can become the perfect weapon when he wants to be, I cannot give away everything. However, I can tell you this: he is going out on a mission near Takumi. He is still in the village and should be living any time soon. You can tail him," the war hawk paused as his agent returned with a file. "That file contains some information about Naruto."

Kabuto took the file and bowed slightly. "Well, Danzo-sama," he said a bit mockingly. "It was pleasant seeing you again," the former Ne spy slipped away after saying those words.

 **Later That Day**

Naruto was travelling through the forest of the Fire country, hopping through the trees before he came to a halt when he sensed a nuisance following him from behind. He really didn't like people who liked coming at him in this way… It was much better when an opponent was not too afraid to show himself before him. When he was going after an opponent, he didn't just stall by watching them move from behind, he showed himself to them and would attack when the opportunity presented itself.

The person behind him showed himself when Naruto landed on the ground. The redhead frowned slightly when he came face to face with Kabuto. This kind of crafty person wasn't his most favoured. You always had to be on guard against such a person.

"Kabuto," the Uzumaki clan head started, his partially opened eyes staring at the smiling shinobi a couple of feet away from him. "What can I do for you? If you're here for a quick death, I'm afraid I don't offer that kind of courtesy…"

Kabuto kept smiling, but staring at that form, he felt something itching at his backside. Naruto was a scary person. He spoke in a calm and relaxed tone in all situations. You were never going to see him with a shocked expression on his face. Kabuto has been dealing with all kinds of creepy people, he could tell when coming across someone who had the same aura or something in a closer level to his master.

The file Danzo had given him had painted a picture about the person before him. Just looking at him now, he could not really say that this person was dangerous. By appearance, the redhead was okay, but senses could detect danger from this person.

He been ignorant of it before but right now, Kabuto's senses were telling him to stay away from Naruto. He could not move a step closer to the redhead. He knew if he did so, he was likely to die in the cruellest way Naruto could think of. Just as he said, the Uzumaki wasn't the one for mercy – he was merciless.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses before he responded, "Death is something a bit too far in my thoughts. I was actually just wondering around, looking for something interesting to investigate and I happened to stumble on you."

Naruto didn't buy it. He withdrew his sword as his eyes opened halfway, "Kabuto, I will kill you in the next minute if you're still here, and I assure you, the death will be anything more than what Orochimaru can give you."

"Someone really didn't wake up on the right side of the bed today," Kabuto said playfully. "You are being a lot more hostile… you've never even shown me hostility before…" the former spy for Ne said in thought.

Naruto took a single step forward and Kabuto disappeared.

 **Following Morning**

It was a rather rare image to see and Azumi didn't hide her surprise. She was truly surprised to see Naruto sitting behind a small table with scrolls crowding it… that part didn't really surprise her. During his younger days of training, he actually studied a lot harder than most people. It was also to make up for his ignorance over certain things. What had surprised her in this picture was the serious look on his face.

In all her years being Naruto's caretaker, Azumi had rarely seen the redhead with a serious look on his face: for him, it was either a smile or an expressionless mask. He looked so focused that he didn't seem to sense her presence. He wasn't even holding anything, just staring down at the scrolls before him, unmoving.

When had he returned from the village anyway? The last time she saw him was yesterday morning before he left for his mission. It was still early in the morning. Could he have returned late at night? Azumi shot down that thought. Naruto wasn't that much of a hard worker for anything that wasn't training or a mission. Even if it was clan matters, he would certainly not work through the night knowing that quick fixes wouldn't help in the long run.

Azumi stopped staring at the redhead and walked over to him. He still didn't move a muscle as she sat down in front of him. She didn't say anything immediately, but rather, looked down at the scrolls in front of Naruto: it was all just complex seals.

"When did you return?" Azumi asked in a quiet tone, her eyes all over the redhead.

Naruto didn't react in that moment, he remained unmoving for a minute or so before lifting his head to fully face Azumi – what she noticed was that his eyes were fully opened, and had a distant look about them. He blinked once, and the distant look on his eyes disappeared.

"A couple of hours ago," the redhead said as his eyes slowly turned back towards one particular scroll before him. "I finished things a lot quicker and decided to get some work done before I choose to rest."

There would be rest later on. He just wanted to rest all at once. Besides, this time had been planned for working on the mission. If he finished early, he could still allocate the time to do something productive if his body was allowing him to do so, and with his duties as clan head, there was a lot more to be done.

"Things went far quicker than you expected," Azumi summarised. She took a pause as she thought over a few things. That could only explain things. She also hadn't been expecting him to be home at this time. If he had returned later on, she would have understood.

"Yes," Naruto said before Azumi could add anything. "I bit disappointing really. Well, at least I won't have to deal with any more mundane duties from now on. My clan position prohibits me from taking any more weak missions."

That would mean he would be dealing with serious matters now. Well, it was about time. However, more challenging missions meant that he would be put in serious danger as he would not be facing the opponents he can cut through in seconds or a minute. Well, he would just have to do his best. He wasn't expecting easy things forever anyway.

A challenge every now and then was to be expected. But of course he had to come out on top.

"You didn't complain that much when you were being given the missions," Azumi said. "I think you preferred them as they kept you safe and didn't force you out of the comfort zone. Fighting stronger opponents' means going all out or risk losing it," the Uzumaki pointed out.

Naruto didn't look up to Azumi after she had spoken or when he responded. He merely kept his eyes on the scrolls, with his mind working on overdrive. Seals were seriously complex and they got him thinking in levels he never really enjoyed. But it had to be done. He understood their value and realized that they were the Uzumaki's pride.

"You need not say that," Naruto paused as he closed his eyes taking a breather. He shoved all the complex calculations at the back of his head and looked back at Azumi with partially opened eyes and spoke. "What did I miss yesterday?"

"Itachi left the village with his father to go set up the Military Corps outside the Hidden Leaf. He will be stationed there for about a month before returning to the village. Your father thought it best since you would be within Konoha around that time. But he should return tomorrow for a report before departing again. Other than that, there was nothing," Azumi reported calmly.

"My father has been lazy recently," Naruto said in thought. "He doesn't want to fight anymore. It is almost as if he saying he no longer wishes to get his hands dirty and we should do it for him…"

"Well, he is the Hokage," Azumi pointed out. "And you have been successful. Besides, he is Konoha's last line of defence. As long as Konoha has its Hokage, it will always stay strong because people still fear him, despite his inactivity in the battlefield over the past years."

"My point remains," Naruto stated. "Set up an afternoon meeting with Tsume."

Azumi didn't need to guess about why he would want that, she just nodded. It was something that needed to be done to smooth things over. "The Sandaime has also requested your presence when you do return… since you have returned; will you be seeing him after or before Tsume?"

"After," Naruto stood eyes closed. "If anybody asks, I'm not available."

Azumi merely nodded, knowing that he meant what he said and with Naruto even if it was his mother looking for him, the message would still be the same. Of course his mother wouldn't listen to anything she says and if he was asleep within the compound, she would wake him up. Perhaps he chose to hide away from the compound because of this.

The redhead head Uzumaki sighed as she looked at the mess Naruto had left behind. He was better at looking after himself or his body, but with other things it was another matter. It was strange, you wouldn't find his apartment messy and Azumi was sure that Itachi didn't clean the place up after Naruto.

Azumi had no complains though as she bundled the scrolls together – she had been doing this for some time and she was now used to it. At least she didn't have to worry about other things because Naruto had really grown.

"Azumi," Kushina called walking into the room that was reserved for the clan head. "You woke up early to work?" the Yondaime's wife asked as she looked around the room. The walls of the room were surrounded by scrolls, even though she had occupied the position of clan head, she had never really used any of the scrolls.

Naruto and Azuma didn't seem to have the same problems as she did. Her son really had no complains when it came to studying either. She really wished the same could be said for Karin. Well, at least she wasn't a total loss and Naruto hadn't shown much interest in studying before things changed for him. Perhaps things would change for Karin…

In a good way of course. She didn't wish for another tragedy to strike. It was enough that she had a son who was questionable in many ways and often called evil. Karin had to grow up bubbly as she currently was. At least Naruto seemed to light that happiness up and wished for nothing less for his younger sister.

"It was Naruto-sama who was working," Azumi responded to Kushina. "You just missed him."

Kushina frowned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he just left because he sensed my presence," the woman said. A small part of her did entertain the thought – which was why she was frowning.

Azumi looked up to the elder Uzumaki and gave her a stare. Things were not all that smooth between mother and son. They have really never been. Kushina does try all her best to sweeten things, but Naruto was just Naruto. He really didn't need a mother at this point of his life… or so he keeps saying.

"Whenever you do try to talk to him, it is always something you don't want or like about him. You never do try to just relax with him. You always try to be his mother…" Azumi said in a quiet tone, trying to be smooth with the woman before him.

"Well, I am his mother!"

"I know, and Naruto knows. Nothing will ever change that, but you must understand that the current Naruto doesn't want to be mothered. That is all just an annoyance. Even Minato-sama has learned that lesson and knows how to speak to Naruto. He has been ignoring Fugaku-sama because he tries to control him. Naruto likes his independence and doesn't like being told what to do."

Kushina stared for a moment, "You'd know…" she didn't mean it in a bad way or anything. it was just that Azumi has always been around her son and she has been the one running after him since he was young. Minato would also understand because he did spend time with Naruto in the training ground.

Azumi could understand Naruto because she really did try to understand him and she knew him. Kushina did not know her own son. She knew her expectations but not the son she had. She really never tried to understand or look at things from his angle. It was always her angle and how she would like for things to be.

She was an annoyance, huh? Azumi had said so. It was really sad that she could be reduced to that with her own son. Well, things were not over. Naruto wasn't that old and she still a lot of years with her, she could change things. Yes, things could change for her and her son.

Later

Tsume really could not stop glaring at Naruto. The reason was simple but it was something that actually happened around with people of this age. It was bound to happen; perhaps she was just infuriated at how things occurred rather than things actually happening between Hana and Naruto. Her daughter wasn't a little girl anymore.

The Inuzuka matriarch growled like mad hound when Naruto's expression just turned blank under her stare with his eyes partly opened but clearly not focused on her. He was looking at something else, not her and that bothered her.

"Why did you bother coming here if you're not even going to be brave enough to face me?" The woman demanded.

The glint of blue in Naruto's eyes lit slightly as the redhead looked at Tsume. His eyes opened for a second before the eyelids assumed their natural position above the eyeballs. He wasn't smiling, but just wearing a mask that was neither cold nor warm but just mildly indifferent.

"My mind was taken by something… you'll have to forgive me for losing concentration at a time like this…" Naruto said in a calm tone. "I will make it short: I really don't wish for there to be any animosity between our clans. From my last appearance before you, there was some hostility, and I'd like us to resolve that."

It wasn't that much of a problem before his eyes, but he had been given the idea of speaking to the woman to smooth things out. No matter what or his opinions about the Inuzuka clan, Tsume was still a clan head, and in the position he was in, he didn't need to have a clan head giving him a glare over trivial things that could be resolved quickly.

Relationships had to be built with other clans and it would be an annoyance if he couldn't get his way in certain things because there were some unresolved issues. Even the slightest of emotions could stop people from taking a decision even if it could help them. Naruto didn't want something like that getting in the way.

Tsume stared at the redhead for a long minute before she spoke. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Why are you so hostile, Tsume-san?" The Uzumaki clan head asked in a very relaxed tone, it sounded almost curious even – the black haired woman sitting across him was quick to note it even. "I have not had any interactions with you on a personal level and so I don't know how I could have offended you personally. Though from what you said, it is apparent that this is a matter that includes Hana, but I still don't understand."

"You wouldn't understand," Tsume said, more or less in a bark. "I have seen a lot of people in my life and their expressions. Part of sensing is being able to read people's expressions. Someone like you who reeks of indifference could not understand…"

Naruto smiled slightly seeing Tsume's jaws clench. It was almost as if she was biting herself just so she doesn't say anything that could be an insult. She was holding back from calling him names. Well he wasn't the kind of person one would openly insult. People from this clan could tell more than anyone just how much of a dangerous person he was.

"Perhaps not," Naruto wasn't going to debate that statement, he just wanted to get this out of the way so that he could focus on really important things. "But things must still be resolved. You hold some resentment towards me… correct?"

"I wouldn't say I resent you," Tsume corrected, "But I don't like you very much. It would be correct to say I am just mad at what happened, and more so that it happened with you. Hana is my only daughter and seeing her hurt hurts me as well. I am a mother and it is my duty to protect my children. You have a sister, I'm sure you wouldn't want different boys doing to her what you do to other girls…" Tsume trained her eyes on the redhead to see his reaction.

But there was none, not even a slight twitch of his muscles.

"Hana isn't a child, you know. Neither am I," Naruto said calmly. "There is so much a parent can do, but at some point children have to grow and make their own choices. Good or bad, parents just have to be there to be that helping hand and guiding hand when things become troublesome."

Tsume snorted. Naruto was the last person who should be telling her about parenting. He wasn't a parent, and he wasn't all that great with his parents.

"Listening to you talk isn't making me happy at all," Tsume said calmly, "but I do get that nothing can be done about what happened. Perhaps the disappointment is that it happened with you of all people. You're not just any person, you are Uzumaki Naruto and the things that you present 'pure'''

"You mean my clan and my father's name?" Naruto asked. "But I don't represent Namikaze. I am Uzumaki, but I see that from the villagers' perception, even though I go by Uzumaki, I will always be Namikaze unless I change something," the redhead said calmly. "Jiraiya is a perverted old man, but perhaps people have become used to it that it is no longer outrageous. For me, people always try to compare me with my father…"

It looked like he could not escape that comparison. Naruto didn't like it all. He wanted for one day people to look at him for just his actions and not try to compare him to Minato because he was his father. It was annoying and he needed to get rid of that picture.

"You don't really like that, huh?" Tsume managed to smile for the first time since Naruto appeared before her. The Inuzuka shook her head before speaking again. "I get what you're trying to say but as I said, I don't hate you, I'm just angry and I just don't like you. I don't think i ever will. Nevertheless, this will not influence any decision that doesn't need my personal opinion."

 **Sarutobi Compound**

The Sandaime Hokage could never really figure out Naruto despite his many years of experience and often cunning mind. He wasn't just hailed as the professor for nothing, but even so, the redhead was a mysterious being before him. Of course he had certain conclusions about the redhead and one was that Naruto did not possess the will of fire. Perhaps he was wrong; asking about it was the only option that would give him answers.

He wasn't going to be brave enough to ask that directly though.

What concerned him was that Naruto wasn't driven by the same principals as Itachi or his father. The redhead was a different entity but of course that didn't mean that he was one to be swayed by mere words. Naruto was uncontrollable at best and he smiled through most cases. It would be a bit ironic to liken him to a fox, and so the Sandaime did not.

"Naruto," the old man greeted with a smile as the blond walked into his library.

Naruto smiled and nodded subtly as his partially opened eyes felt the stare of the old man. He hated dealing with the Sandaime because of those eyes that always looked at him as if trying to peer into his soul. It was one of the reason he could never quite fully open his eyes when it was just the two of them.

Smart people were a threat and he didn't like them. It didn't mean they had to be destroyed, no, if he could avoid them it was fine. They did have their uses after all and a world without cunning people would be a little sad and boring. The important thing was never to forget the threat that they posed even when they made things interesting.

The redhead looked at the book shelve on his right hand and allowed his eyes to wonder through the labels on the books. He took out a book simply labelled as 'fundamentals' and opened it. He looked at the second page before browsing through it.

"That is a great book for leaders," the Sandaime Hokage said calmly. "I guarantee if you read it, you will learn all that has to be learned about leadership. Everything that is fundamental for a leader is in that book."

Naruto closed the book and placed it back where it belonged before sitting across the Sandaime on a chair. "I don't care for such books," the Uzumaki clan head responded calmly. "I believe that I can be great in my role without leaning on other people's wisdom. I like to stand on my own feet and not rely on other people. Maybe I am just self-absorbed or arrogant…"

"Maybe," the Sandaime chose not to say anything definite to keep the conversation. He knew that Naruto wasn't one who liked being told what to do about his life. He chose to live his life in the way he saw fit, not what other people thought it was best lived. "But I can assure you, there is no man who can live on his own in this world. We all need each other and we can't really achieve anything without help from other people.

"I have lived a long life to be able to tell. Experiences make a man and they make you understand so many things in life. Some people learn through hearing and some through personal experiences. I have a lot in terms of experiences… I know the tricks of life."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. The Sandaime had obviously gone off topic and this was something that he wasn't going to entertain for very long. He hadn't come have to have a debate with the old man. He knew that the Third was an experienced man who has lived through wars and past so many rough situations and he hadn't made any argument about it.

"You were discussing leadership with me," Naruto reminded the old man. He wasn't about to be carried into a conversation he wasn't in the mood to have. The old man could steer a conversation, but Uzumaki Naruto didn't engage in what he didn't want to engage. "But enough of that, what is it that you have called me here for?"

Hiruzen didn't offer his response immediately – it took a minute before he spoke. "You are very different from your sister or your father. You are unlike anyone in your family. Yes, a very unique person indeed."

"I am not my father and I am not my sister. Each person is unique. We cannot all be the same," Naruto responded calmly. "I strive to be different anyway."

The Third smiled, "No doubt also to stay away from your father's shadow," he paused, as his eyes narrowed, scanning every part of Naruto's face. "You have yet to fully escape that, but with how you are going, you will emerge above it."

"I beg to differ," Naruto had another side to the story. "No one compares me to my father… not in this village, not in Iwa or Kumo. I am known as Uzumaki Naruto, or simply Crimson Uzumaki. To say I have not escaped the shadow of my father is a gross misinterpretation of the reality."

Of course Naruto knew that what he was saying was completely different from how he put it with Tsume. Perhaps it was because that was on a personal level. Then again, wasn't it the case in this conversation?

He could escape the power shadow but on a personal, he could not because Minato was his father and nothing would change that.

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's flat response. He hadn't thought the redhead would bluntly put it like that. It was something refreshing and yet at the same time gave him a huge lesson; there had been massive understatements about Naruto's intelligence. He has been questioned, but there wasn't a shred of doubt that the redhead wasn't stupid.

"Forgive me for that," The Sandaime said as Naruto's expression had remained impassive whilst he laughed. "I called you here to talk about your refusal to marry the Godaime Mizukage as well as your future role in Konoha. For most shinobi, doing what is best for the village is what comes first, but what is your priority, Naruto? Is it Konoha, Your clan, your family, your desires, what is it?" The retired Kage asked in a very serious tone.

"I'm sure by now you have already made a few conclusions about me," Naruto stated calmly. "I will not answer your question. You are free to come up with the answer based on your observations. But as it stands, I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and I don't see that changing…"

The redhead then stood up and turned his back on the Sandaime. He turned his neck slightly, with his eyes looking back at the Sandaime. "Would that question lead you to question my loyalties, Sandaime? If so, I am greatly insulted that you'd find it in yourself to question me..."

It was up for debate if Naruto meant what he said or not… well that was up to the Sandaime's thoughts. Judging by the expression and tone, it was safe to conclude that the redhead was indifferent towards his intensions, but that was not the case. He was sure there was more to the story than just that look of indifference.

Sarutobi could not even say that he has really achieved anything through this meeting. It looked as if he'd just made things worse… or just made them bad. His relationship with Naruto had been somewhat 'just fine' but now he was sure it was going to be indifferent.

Perhaps he was losing his touch and should have left the redhead to his own devices. He had never been able to get in touch with Naruto's feelings as he has with Itachi. Gone are the days he could sit the redhead and show him things about life. This was the reality and he could not do anything about it. He could only watch and see how it would play out.

 **Uzumaki clan Compound**

Naruto was settling inside the room that had become his with the assumption of clan head. He had his legs folded while sitting behind a small table that was littered with papers. A blank expression was settled on his face, with his eyes facing the papers in front of him

With being clan head, it came with the load of paperwork and although Naruto didn't enjoy it – he believed that nobody really did enjoy doing paperwork. It wasn't a fun activity and it took much time. One couldn't just sign off anything; you had to go through the fine prints. With shinobi, not looking at the finer details would get you into serious trouble.

He normally had Azumi read through the papers and he would just sign off where his signature was a necessity. Some work, Azumi just stamped and they would get it over with, but with delicate things, one had to be careful. This wasn't a battle ground where he could scatter dead bodies around and paint them with blood.

"If only you were so serious about most things in life and as focused as you're now, our lives would be a lot better," Azumi said as she walked into the room.

She really liked this side of Naruto that took his job as clan head very seriously. Although she was forced to carry most of the work when he wasn't around, he still did his fair share of the work. When around, he took charge and actually worked harder than she could. There was always some intensity with the way he does his job. The female redhead Uzumaki appreciated the effort.

Naruto looked up at Azumi for a moment and tilted his head to the side, with his eyes partially opened, but he had opened his eyelids enough for the woman to see them. "What do you mean by that Azumi? Have I been making your life difficult?"

Azumi shook her head as she sat down in front of her fellow redhead. "I don't mean that you have made things difficult or things are difficult in any way," she stated in a calm tone. "I just meant that if you were serious with what you did, we wouldn't have much work to do. You can be a bit careless at times and that doesn't make things easy."

Naruto stared at the woman for a few moments before he stared down the paperwork before him. "When it comes to my work, I do things seriously and I have no problems in using all my efforts to get it done," the redhead stated calmly. "To be serious with other things is not a necessity, it just makes life too serious and you will have troubles if you are serious at all times. To be able to enjoy life, you must loosen up a bit but there are times to be serious as I am now."

Naruto could never really see himself being serious at all times. Things would just be wrong if he became like that and he was sure the whole village would be in panic mode if he suddenly became too serious with everything. It was okay now because there were no people watching and no one would be able to say see him in that form.

Azumi smiled. It was a bit refreshing to hear Naruto utter such things about life. Everyone wanted to enjoy life – even Naruto wanted to enjoy his. His responsibilities as well as the shadow he carried made things difficult for him. Well, she had never heard him saying anything about wishing to live a normal life. It was perhaps safe to say that he liked his life as it was and wouldn't change it even if a real god came up and offered him the chance to do so.

"I wish there was more to enjoying life – your life to be precise. We never have those moments we used to stay together as a family for a night enjoying ourselves – with you. Your parents and your sister. It was fun when we used to celebrate our birthdays together…" Azumi paused for a moment as she collected a few of her thoughts. "When are we going to have those days again?"

Naruto didn't even think twice before he gave his response. There wasn't even a hint of emotion from his tone as he spoke. "Probably never again. We have all moved past those days. I have to say that I did enjoy the family time, but those have just become memories. I have no hopes of it happening again… even though the whole family is still here."

Azumi took her time as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes glued on the clan head, but Naruto had his focused on the paperwork before him. "Why do you not have such hopes, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto looked up at Azumi for a moment before staring at the empty space between them. It took about a minute before he could say anything. "Who knows? Perhaps all I see in the near future is just blood and death. There only thing that seems to really hold me is my sister. For her future, I can hope. The clan, you and my parents, you are all here in the present. I don't hope for you guys, but there is a certain faith in me that we will all get to a certain point together and perhaps then we can smile together."

Azumi was curious about this 'point' he was talking about.

"I dearly care for you and my parents…"

"There is a 'but'…" Azumi said but she did not ask because she was sure that even Naruto could not give her the answer that she needed. There was something that he could answer nevertheless. "What is this point?"

"Who knows?" Naruto responded with a small smile.

"It is possibly when he has achieved his greatest ambition and standing atop of all things," Itachi stated in thought as he walked into the small room. "That is by no means meaning that he has the grand goal to being Hokage or anything along the lines, but above many things, Naruto is a selfish person."

"Who isn't selfish, Itachi?" Naruto asked quietly. "Everyone has an ideal that they want to preserve and something that they want to protect. Humans will do everything to protect and gain what they wish. Even you are willing to commit murder just to protect something or to stand for your ideal. Whether wrong or right, we will do something in order to get what we want.

That is just how life is and we are willing to go far in order to get what we want," the redhead took a pause as a thought came to mind. "Well, there are those who sacrifice their ideals and everything they believe in just for other people."

Naruto had no such luxury. He could not become a self-sacrificing person… the dream was to become a legend in his own way. He had no illusions that sometimes legends were called 'legends' after their deaths and they would have done something ridiculous and against all odds. It was a case of the Sandaime Raikage. The man was a true legend and that no one could take away from him.

He could not use the same route as the Sandaime Raikage; he was Uzumaki Naruto and would do things in his own way and things that would get him recognised in the elemental nations. He had yet to do anything now. Perhaps it was about time he started playing a risky game. Without entering into dangerous field, people could not really be convinced of his strength.

Itachi raised an eye brow seeing Naruto smile. It was faint, but he saw it. "What are you thinking, Naruto?"

Naruto stared into Itachi's eyes for a few moments before looking down at this paperwork as he continued to work. "I'm amused or excited by the idea of walking into dangerous situations or traps. I have always shied away from difficult situations and dangerous people."

It would certainly change a lot of things for him and everything around him. He did not fear death… perhaps he did fear defeat with everything. Even in this day, Naruto was sure that he'd lose all his will to fight any further if he lost a battle. He had said it before, to him, a defeat to him meant death.

Well, given his adventures within the Elemental nations, a defeat would surely lead to his death. He was one of those shinobi who were dangerous to be left alive. If he was defeated, the people – because he didn't believe a single person could manage that feat – would certainly finish him off.

"Amused is the wrong word, I'd say the right feeling is a literal bloody excitement," Itachi said in a calm tone.

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "I have spilled a lot of blood. Perhaps I do take it to the extreme at times," the redhead said. "Well, I am a clan head now and I must act the part. I must move with grace, and the extreme must be explored when necessary."

"You're willing to change your fighting style?"

Naruto shook his head, "It is just that when you are known as someone who is blood thirsty, it is a bit difficult to hold a certain level of respect. People will always connect you with insanity and that paints a bad image."

"Now you care about what people say about you?" Azumi asked, surprised.

Naruto shook his head once again. "I don't but for this clan, I have to do what I must. I can't say that I want to lift this clan to glory then do something contrary. I have to be able to play my part naturally," he paused and looked up to the ceiling for a long minute before speaking again. "How are things at your end?"

"My father is setting up outside," the Uchiha said calmly. "Things look like they will move smoothly and if things go well, we can experience some peace. I will have more responsibilities towards the clan now with my father going to be regularly absent from the village."

"That should be no problem for you," Naruto said. "You've built yourself quite well, but this whole idea of setting up Military Police outside the village will only cause more trouble. From where I said, it will only escalate things and will give enemies a chance to take us apart one by one."

"What do you mean by that?" Azumi asked curiously.

"The elemental nations are not the only threats to Konoha. There is the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. We have crossed paths with the latter and I am sure he has no nice thoughts about us. The former is dangerous, that we know. Imagine if the Tsuchikage plots with the Akatsuki and just for good measure, Orochimaru joins along and they attack the outside forces. Against all those odds, there will be massive losses."

Itachi was surprised that Naruto had such thoughts. "If you had such thoughts, why did you not say anything during the council meeting? My father told me that you did not object to it but only refused to the marriage proposal."

Naruto shrugged, "It wouldn't have mattered," he said. "Besides, I don't make decisions for the village. I will do what is required of me and will refuse to do things I don't want to do." The redhead stated flatly.

Itachi stared for a few moments before shaking his head. Perhaps this is why people worried about Naruto. it wasn't so much as his life style but his careless attitude towards some things that would make anyone with a conscience worry. Itachi had always known that Naruto was not unstable, he might be extreme, but he wasn't insane as some people suggested.

This indifferent attitude towards the threats of Konoha could be what has been bothering the Sandaime Hokage, but Minato didn't seem to worry much about it. The Yondaime Hokage was most concerned about Naruto as a person than anything else. It was probable that he knew that his son would always be in the Hidden Leaf no matter what. Despite everything, even Itachi didn't think that Naruto could actually abandon the Leaf.

That was just less a worry. He certainly wouldn't want to face Naruto as an enemy. The redhead might like doing things simple, but it wasn't that he failed to grasp the complex things.

Azumi just shook her head at the response from her clan head before speaking on a different matter. "Have you looked into the Hyuga's caged-bird seal?" It didn't matter if they talked clan matters with Itachi present. The Uchiha was an ally not an enemy, but of course it wasn't everything that she would say in front of him. She was sure even he had his own secrets.

"I have," Naruto said with a nod. "What brought you here, Itachi?"

"We need to do something about Danzo," the Uchiha stated firmly. "He is becoming increasingly dangerous by the day and we have not forgotten what he did. With a war looming large, we simply cannot allow things to continue with him plotting in the shadows."

"Yes," Naruto said with a nod. "That is a matter that has to be dealt with," the redhead stated in a firm tone. "We have allowed this one to play along for far too long. We must deal with…" Naruto trailed off as a red masked kunoichi flashed beside him – she was wearing a dark crimson cloak. The kunoichi whispered a few words to Naruto to disappearing.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the presence of the kunoichi. He didn't know anything about the Uzumaki's masked shinobi. This was the first time he was even seeing one. As an Anbu captain and a member of the Military Police force, he ought to know this. Was it possible that the clan had kept something like this hidden from the rest of the village?

The Uzumaki's strength was supposed to be depleted… but if there was something like this, then there sure was something they were hiding. Nobody really knew what happened inside the compound anyway. Even to this day, Itachi didn't know where the Kyubi was sealed or if it was even within the compound.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto nodded and stood up, "There is a disturbance in the flow of wind… Itachi, you will have to excuse me, there are clan matters that I must handle. Azumi will keep you company until I return."

"I should go with you if it is something dangerous," Itachi said firmly.

"Clan matters, Itachi," Naruto stated in a firm tone. "It is my responsibilities to deal with annoyances trespassing into my property. You will be called if I need you." The redhead disappeared from the view without another word.

Itachi turned to Azumi with serious look about him. "What does he mean by that? I am sure no one would be able to infiltrate this compound without getting caught. What else is there that someone can trespass aside from this place?"

"The Uzumaki mask temple in the outskirts of the village: it may not have any valuables as it stands, but underneath it… our secrets are there as well as a certain Bijuu…"

 **I'm really disappointed that I have not had the time to update as quick as I had been. But as I have said, I will not abandon my stories and when I do get the time, I will get to work. I wanted to go through this story and possible finish it by end year. It is unlikely at this stage.**

 **I believe that I have said that it won't be a long story and it shall be as I have said. I won't rush things, but I will try to get things moving in the right direction from the next chapter.**

 **I still don't know about pairings. There has been a talk about Kurenai… I have not made any decision. I know my stories lack a bit of romance and I always don't know when it comes to pairings but I have more time to think things through and I will try to spice things.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto silently walked through the dark passage within the earth itself. The passage was dimly lit with fading candles and breathed out a cold breath as the redhead walked through. One would be scared to walk over the place because of the dangerous feeling it gave off. This feeling was brought on by the presence of a dangerous and eternal being trapped within the underground 'castle'

The Uzumaki clan head did not fear anything about the atmosphere. It wasn't his first time being here and danger seemed to make his blood boil to the point of madness. Of course he would never let that show. He rarely showed his excitement. Perhaps it was because he didn't fight to enjoy the battle but to win.

This secret 'castle' was supposed to be something that even the Hokage should not know, but Minato knew because he was a member of the Uzumaki clan. For someone to discover it, it must mean that they have been digging for some time. Yoshino had done well to preserve it, even he did not know about it until the senile old woman was ready to kick the bucket.

It was damn infuriating to know that someone could bypass the security that had been put in place. Blood was the first requirement to gain entry, but not just any blood. First, it had to be Uzumaki blood and secondly, it had to be of a clan head. Of course the bypassed barriers were just the first things. The real door to the secrets could not be opened, not by Minato, not by his mother, but only by Uzumaki Naruto.

It was unlikely that someone had gotten his blood. He made sure he never bleed during battle. There were times he did bleed but no one should be in possession of his blood. No one, not even Azumi or Itachi.

That left one option, someone had gotten hold of either his mother's or Yoshino's blood. As it stood, only three people could enter the outer passages and for someone to have entered, it violated the privacy that he had been trying by all means to keep protected from everyone.

His mother's blood was something else though. Could someone have managed to gain Yoshino's blood before she died? Ridiculous. That woman was murderously personal when it came to her blood and she made sure that she had seals active to protect her blood. His blood was not protected, but what could have happened?

Naruto came to a halt when he saw two shinobi standing over a visible barrier. He frowned at how far they had gotten. There were many barriers around the place and it would take a lot for one to actually reach the centre of the underground castle.

"Root," Naruto muttered quietly. There was no emotion in his tone or his face. His eyes could not be seen in the dimly lit passage. "I was wondering why Danzo was so quiet these days, who could have thought that he would have been hunting down for this place. How did you know?"

The two masked nins turned around to face the redhead but only of them responded. "We have our ways," the man responded with a flat tone. "You were slow in coming here. We were expecting your reaction to be a lot quicker than this."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Interesting," the redhead said. "You knew you couldn't get through all the barriers without the help of an Uzumaki. So now I can safely assume that you have been waiting for me to get here so that you can use me"

Certainly, none of the barriers around here affected him. Since he was the Uzumaki clan head, he could just walk through the place without anything setting off. But if an intruder does set foot in this place, they can be quickly noted and the alarms will go off, alerting his people. He was basically a walking key

"You're not as dumb as I thought," one of the root shinobi stated monotonously. "But while it is surprising, it doesn't change anything."

Naruto was here and that was their ticket to going further into the passages. For now they could not proceed any further than a couple of more feat. It was just impossible as one person was the key. It wasn't that the redhead had the key with him, he was the key.

They'd studied the seals around the Uzumaki clan compound and had an idea of how things worked around the place. The compound was a fortress. When the security seals were put in place, no one could enter. Even if you did enter, you would likely end up trapped in there.

Naruto fully opened his eyes as he spoke, "I feel like I have just walked into a trap in my own house. This is really surprising. I never thought that anyone outside the Uzumaki would be skilled enough to get this far. No, it is impossible. Minato can, but Jiraiya cannot. I am missing something here, but what?"

The thought that there could be a traitor within the Uzumaki clan head never crossed his mind. That was just something that even the senile Yoshino deemed to be impossible. If Yoshino said so, then it had to be true. There was something important that he was missing.

"Who knows?" one of the Root responded flatly. "That is something you will have to figure out… well, if you do make it here with your mind fully operational as it is now…"

Naruto stared for a moment. He was slightly amused. They did not plan to kill him – if they could. They just wanted to weaken his mind. With a weakened mind, he would be easy to control and wouldn't make a big deal out of this matter.

But as it stands, he would surely do something about this. Danzo was trespassing in his property. He might not tell everyone about it because the secret would be out. Perhaps the war hawk was banking on that fact. He would like to have this dealt with in secret just so it doesn't raise security concerns for the village.

It would certainly cause so much trouble with the clan heads if it becomes known that they were keeping the Kyubi in this place. Konoha would certainly panic if it knew that the beast that had nearly destroyed it was lying deep within its outskirts and the clan would be subject to some negative opinions.

They had worked hard to get that over with in the past years, to be faced with it again would prove to be a problem that Naruto would not care enough to deal with. He knew it would be a problem, but he wasn't sure that he would be willing to solve it. He would rather just avoid causing a situation that would bring that kind of a problem.

"Perhaps the plan to kill Danzo should've been ignited long ago. This is turning into a troublesome situation," Naruto muttered with a shake of his head. He took out his sword, but did not take a step forward. "A better way to solve this would be to just kill both of you…"

Fu narrowed his eyes slightly. It was as expected. This was his holy place and he was the one with the intent to attack them but he was not making a move. Intel had suggested that when dealing with unknown forces, the redhead didn't blindly jump into battle. Fu had not expected anything less. It would have made things much simpler if he had just rushed at them.

Naruto didn't know anything about them and that meant that they had the element of surprise. He knew all that he needed to know about the redhead. He could make this work. It was even more advantageous to him since the space around here accommodated him to make the preparations he needed.

He was not going to risk trying to take control over the redhead. He was dealing with an Uzumaki here. It was possible that he would never get his body back and his mind would be trapped away in some hole somewhere.

Torume did hand seals and held his hands just above his mouth before exhaling a large dark purple smoke and covered the entire passage. It was poison, but he was certain that Naruto did not know about it. He could just make a guess since he wasn't stupid. The poison rushed towards the Uzumaki, clouding his view of the enemies before him.

Naruto responded by releasing scortching flames from his mouth. The flames were made to match the smoke and when the two jutsus collided, there was a controlled explosion, but a bad smell that washed over the place. The redhead inhaled the smell and had to cover his nose and mouth to avoid breathing in more of the smell.

Fu flashed on Naruto's right hand, holding out his tanto. He did a quick swing, towards the redhead's right shoulder. Naruto responded in reflex by blocking the swing with his own sword. His opponent didn't seem surprised that the redhead had blocked his swing.

Torume also flashed out of nowhere and on Naruto's left hand side. The redhead was also able to quickly react to the attack: he caught the hand that was snaking towards the side of his chest.

Naruto's eyes turned cold when Torume's hand turned purple and some insects started to crawl on his hand. When one bit him, he released intense flames through his left hand, burning the bugs and everything else on the side – even Torume. Well it appeared to be him, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Fu flashed away while Naruto took a moment to stare into his left hand. There was something very wrong here. He could not see because of the bandages around it but he didn't focus on it for too long as he still had enemies to deal with.

"We can confirm that the Kyubi is indeed in this place and so other things. But what interests Danzo-sama is the Kyubi. It was certain that we would never actually take it and the intention wasn't to do that but to just confirm before making a decisive move."

Fu sped off after saying those words.

Naruto frowned. It would be a problem if Danzo brought this to other clan heads. He didn't put it past the war hawk to let the news reach the villagers that the Kyubi was resting 'freely' in the outskirts of the village. If the villagers lived in fear, he would be forced to do something, even Minato would be backed against a corner.

It was seriously time for damage control.

He would need to be firm about it even.

If things didn't go well, he would have to just kill Danzo. That would prove problematic but he could do it. With Itachi by his side, nothing was impossible. Danzo wasn't even that mighty of a warrior that he'd need to fear his power. His many lackeys were the problem.

Naruto put away his sword and walked further into the depths of the underground castle. The redhead walked deeper into the underground. The passage thinned as the small light became visible at the end of the tunnel.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the tunnel and looked down at the large space below that was formulated with the help of Fuinjutsu. Inside the hole Naruto was staring at, there was a sizeable version of the Kyubi lying down with its head resting on its palm. The area around it was a virtual world that had trees and grasses, but those things did not exist in reality.

It was created to give the Bijuu something to think about and give it a feeling that it was still in this world.

It was technically a large scale seal because the Kyubi could not leave the place. It was restricted there by the seal that had reduced its size so that it would be easy to have it remain here. Naruto had only been here once or twice. He wasn't a fan of such a place.

Rare visits also placed less suspicion on the place. They didn't even put guards in the place just to make it look as if they didn't have anything to protect.

"A visit from my new warden," Kurama started, without even lifting up his head. He could sense the redhead who had an indifferent feeling towards him. "I have to say that I am blessed. This is your third visit. Your predecessors never bothered."

Naruto took his time before formulating a response. He could say perhaps it was a little sad that the Bijuu was forced to settle in here. But if they didn't do that, it would be chased by humans all over and who knew, maybe it would go on a rampage to destroy all humans.

"My visit this time was brought by a few nuisances trespassing," the redhead responded to the Bijuu in a calm tone. "We have actually done good for you. Within my mother's seal, you were forever bound in a painful way. Inside here, you can relax and breathe your own air without human thoughts reaching you. I'd say you are in peace here…"

"Peace in a prison?" Kurama asked, almost amused. "The only good thing here is that I don't have to worry about humans. But I have still been robbed of the sun. I have to say, I have missed it…" the Bijuu put in the words calmly.

"You want me to show you the sun…" Naruto mused loudly. "I will see what will happen in the next couple of years. Maybe it can happen… I don't really fear what you can do nor do I care about the things you have done. To me, you're just a Biju I was tasked to keep guard."

Kurama laughed. It was interesting to hear. The redhead meant what he was saying. He was just indifferent after all. Kushina would have been saying something along the lines of keeping him at bay because he was dangerous and could not be left alone to roam free.

Before he could say anything else, Naruto was already turning away. Kurama didn't speak, he merely closed his eyes as he thought of ways to free himself. The damn Uzumaki's had made one tough seal, but a mere seal could not hold him forever. The fact that Naruto didn't come here often meant he could get to work on weakening the seal without anyone noticing.

He would free himself.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Itachi was staring at Naruto with a lot of questions running through his head. He didn't know whether to voice them or not. He understood that there were things such as clan secrets and he could not expect Naruto to tell him any of those. But this appeared to be something serious. It was definitely serious if he had heard Azumi correctly. He wished she had been willing to go into details, but she did not say anything.

Naruto had returned far quicker than expected and unsurprisingly, his expression was just blank. Itachi could not tell what the redhead was thinking. There wasn't even an inch of his expression that told him whether it had been good or bad – it was just nothing and to know, he would have to wait for the redhead to open his mouth.

He knew Naruto well enough to know he would not lie. The redhead was many things, but he was not a liar. He would rather conceal the truth and that was what Itachi expected from the redhead.

Naruto sat down on the seat he had vacated earlier and stared into the empty space ahead of him. It was most troubling to be in this situation. "Itachi, we will discuss Danzo in a couple of hours. I'm sure in a few moments; I will have more than one reason to want him dead."

Itachi stared for a few moments. He was being dismissed, but he was certain that it was Danzo or at least his Root which had done the trespassing. The only reason Naruto would want the man to die would be because of that.

Before Itachi could say anything, Naruto was speaking once again. "Azumi, call my mother. I wish to speak to her, now."

Azumi nodded and went on to do what Naruto wished of her.

"This must be something serious. Then again, if it is something that includes the Kyubi, one cannot doubt that it is something serious. Danzo has always been after the Kyubi. He has always been voicing his thoughts on the matter that the Kyubi's power should be used for Konoha's benefit and in a matter such as this, he will have more reasons to do so," Itachi stated in a firm tone.

"A problem," Naruto muttered. "But there is no problem that cannot be solved. It is either the easy way or the hard way. Either way, the problem can get solved. Consequences might be there, but if one is prepared to deal with them, they can be handled. It is a matter of calculating things right and having the courage to do things that other are not willing to do."

Perhaps he was being arrogant to say that everything could be solved but he was certain that this was a matter that he could handle. It was within the realm of possibilities and unless Danzo runs a campaign against him with the villagers and clan heads, everything could be solved.

"I'm willing to do anything for the sake of Konoha. I will warn you though, you may not care about the backlash of the actions you take; there are still people who will be affected by them… in whatever you do, be cautious."

Itachi said those words and stood up. He could be somewhere at this time. Naruto would no doubt call him after handling his meetings. He was sure that the redhead would need him. Well, he had a bone to pick with the war hawk. There were unresolved issues that needed to be tackled.

On his way out, Itachi came across Kushina. He greeted the woman before disappearing.

Kushina sat down in front of Naruto with Azumi sitting beside her on her right side. Azumi had been strangely firm on her appearing before her son. If anything, it seemed as if her son was summoning her.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the space between him and his mother. The expression on his face didn't reveal anything. It was still expressionless. When his spoke, his tone didn't have any firmness in it, it was just calm.

"Danzo has discovered the underneath of the mask temple. It is possible that by now he is forcing a council meeting and I will be called soon enough," the redhead stated to his mother.

Azumi seemed surprised that Danzo would take that path. She could never reach that conclusion. Possibly because she didn't know Danzo as much as Naruto does know the war hawk. Besides, she didn't think in the same way as Naruto does.

Naruto wasn't the one who thought in the way that could be called shrewd and calculatedly. The clan head thinking this far meant this was a major problem that needed to be dealt with. But she suppose this was a matter of importance and could bring serious consequences to the clan.

Kushina frowned in thought. She didn't think that this was going to happen soon. "We agreed with the council that the Kyubi was our responsibility and anything happening on its part would be liable to us. Do you think that they will push for us to do anything different?"

Naruto nodded. "If Danzo brings forth a reasonable argument. The situation outside the village doesn't favour us at the moment. We might be facing up to four bijus and the village doesn't have a Jinchuriki, it will be seen as a disadvantage. With the loss of the sealing corps, I can't put any logical argument they will be forced to accept or believe."

This was indeed a problem. The reason they had not sealed the Biju was because they didn't want anyone in the clan suffering from the fate of being a Jinchuriki. Given what the Kyubi did and the resentment towards it, it was obvious that anyone holding it would be subject to underserved hatred.

Kushina had the choice to either allow the Bijuu to be sealed back in her or Naruto. He had still been young enough, but they had the choice with Yoshino to seal the Bijuu in something temporal with its power separated while they develop something that could hold the Bijuu.

Of course the Bijuu sealed in the underground of the mask temple was only half and the other half was somewhere else. They could not have sealed the Bijuu as it was in something that wasn't a Jinchuriki. The beast was too powerful for that.

"What then?" Kushina asked calmly.

"I don't know. I will decide after hearing where the wind is blowing… we still have our hold over the major players, so they won't do anything drastic," Naruto responded calmly. "I just wanted to inform you of this so that you can be prepared for anything. But for now, I won't agree to anything that I don't like. Well, that will depend on how I can manage things."

"I see…" Kushina had no response for anything. She would just to wait and see how things proceed before making any conclusions, but she did trust that Naruto would do what was best for the clan.

Once again, a female masked kunoichi appeared before Naruto and whispered into his hear before leaving. Naruto stood up. "I better half the road before they come here to call me. Danzo has forced the meeting…" he said.

"I will walk you out," Azumi said as she followed Naruto. Once they were out of the room, she spoke. "How did things go?"

"Not well," he said holding out his left hand. He removed the bandages on it. The burnt hand revealed some dark purple spots around it. "I might be poisoned. It's dangerously hurting my hand. For now, I have stopped it from spreading but at the cost of my hand usage. I need you to create a seal that will hold this together. My solution is only temporary."

Naruto left Azumi puzzled.

It was enough that both his hands were burnt but now one of them was poisoned and he couldn't use it now. The redhead didn't seem as if he could not use it. He had held his mask as if nothing had happened. At this point, no one would know because he would not show it.

 **Council Chambers**

Since Minato's rise to the Hokage hot seat, Danzo has never had a day as good as this. The blond Kage has always had a response for everything that he tried to pull. It had been frustrating that he had been forced to just sit back and brood over ways he could handle the situation that was facing him.

It hadn't looked as if things would change. The blond had the support of the villagers and all the political powerhouses in the village supported him, and even the feudal lord. Minato wasn't an idiot as well. He may be weak hearted to make the hard decisions, but he made some wise choices. Well, he did have the Sandaime pulling the strings on the sides.

Even when retired, that cursed Hiruzen has always found ways to ruin his plans.

But now he held all the cards. He could pull the strings and Minato would have no choice but to force things out. Not even Naruto would have a choice in the matter. He might try to say no, but Danzo had a plan for that. The council might even deny his request, but he had a plan that didn't need the council to get what he wanted.

"Why were we forced into this meeting, Danzo?" Sarutobi asked as he took a seat around the large table that housed all the clan heads and the elders of the village. The only one missing in the room was the Uchiha clan head. Fugaku wasn't present in the village and so he could not be here.

The Third thought it was something serious if Minato was even willing to come into agreement to it. Danzo had no power to call forth an emergency meeting when Minato was still in capacity to hold to rule. This only meant that the active Hokage had agreed with the plan to call the meeting.

But what could have forced Minato's hand?

"I have come across some disturbing discoveries that affect the security of the village and perhaps its future," Danzo stated in a dead serious tone, just for the effect.

"If it sounds as serious as you make it sound, wouldn't it be better to hold it with Fugaku present?" Shikaku asked quietly. "Out of everyone, aside from the Hokage and the Uzumaki, he is the one who is responsible for the village's security. We cannot talk security without him."

There were a few nods around the chambers. It didn't matter if the man was outside the village. There was a quick solution to bring him here.

"It doesn't really matter if he is present or not," Danzo said. There were positives and negatives involved with the man's presence in the meeting. But the only wrong was that the man was a Naruto supporter and an ally of the Uzumaki clan. That would prove to be a problem. "But it would also be best if he was to be brought so that he can give us an idea of how he plans to deal with the situation. You have made him in charge of our security after all…"

Minato didn't have a good feeling with the way Danzo said those words. But he had no choice but to bring Fugaku back for the meeting. He was certain that everyone was waiting for him to disappear in a flash of yellow and a minute later reappear with Fugaku by his side.

"I will teleport away," a not so happy Hokage said before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

The room was silent after Minato went away. No one was saying anything with everyone waiting for the Hokage to return with Fugaku. There was definitely a tense atmosphere in the room and the expressions differed from person to person.

Shikaku let out an audible sigh just to clear the air. It was an emergency meeting and no one wanted to break the ice without the Hokage. Everyone wanted to play out their thoughts just to wonder what it is really happening here.

"What could be so important that we had to be dragged into the meeting?" Hiashi more or less demanded. He understood that Danzo had said something about village security, but it couldn't be that important that he had to stop what he was doing just to attend the meeting.

"Everyone wants to know," Chouza said, his eyes looking around, trying to see if anyone would give anything, but everyone kept their masks firm. He came to face Naruto. "Don't you know anything? I don't like to be sitting here without any information…"

Inoichi nodded in agreement with Chouza's worries. "The Uzumaki clan also deals with village security. They are our first line of protection. Before the Uchiha know if there is a threat in the village, your clan knows. You basically handle surveillance of the village and then feed that to the Uchiha and Anbu to take be able to take action as you don't have the power to do anything."

That had been the agreed deal with the village leaders. The clan was okay dealing with Intelligence but it was not supposed to have the Military power and authority to be able to take action. It was a motion that had been brought just so the clan doesn't have all the power.

Naruto didn't look at anyone. He didn't even have his eyes open to do the staring. "You deal with Intelligence gathering, you should also know…" the redhead threw the same card that Inoichi threw at him. If they were going by that logic, then he should also know what is happening.

"If I knew something I wouldn't have been asking anything about it," Inoichi responded.

Naruto let out a careless shrug before responding. "Then if I knew something I would have started speaking already. I don't want to be here… this atmosphere isn't conducive for my 'happiness'"

The Sandaime found it amusing. Naruto talking about happiness? He was possibly making a joke, but indeed this place wasn't that great for anyone. Before he could say anything, Minato returned along with Fugaku.

Once the two had settled, Minato spoke in a calm yet strong tone. He was in his Hokage mask now. "Danzo, I will allow you to do the talking as you brought the matter to my attention. I'm allowing this so that you can make up your story and everyone can have their thoughts. Where you are lying, I will stop you. We will discuss everything, and I will consider what everyone proposes, but ultimately, I will have the final say."

If Danzo didn't have things planned up, he would have frowned at that kind of talk. The blond had just laid that marker and reminded everyone that he was the Hokage and thus had the final say in everything. They were just council's and could only make a decision when he was incapable of doing so or in times of war.

Well, he should have expected to play it like that. The Yondaime had his moments. There were times he put on a brave face and acted like a Hokage. Obviously, the man wasn't a pushover and Danzo had never thought he was like that.

"Earlier, my men found something dangerous lying underneath the Uzumaki mask temple. I was baffled to learn that the Uzumaki had been so careless in placing the Kyubi outside the village when things are like this. The beast kept underneath the temple isn't just any Bijuu, but the most powerful of the tailed-beast."

All eyes turned to Naruto. Nobody had known that the Bijuu was sealed underneath the mask temple. They had figured that it was somewhere within the Uzumaki compound and within someone. Yoshino had stated it herself that the Bijuu was best kept safe within a Jinchuriki. She had said it so firmly that everything else could only be temporary.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," Naruto responded with just one word and no nod to emphasize.

"I understand the worries about that, but so far, there hasn't been anything to prove that the Bijuu is sealed at that location. We didn't even know and that is to say that the seal is secure and safe for Konoha as there haven't been any incident," Shikaku stated, bringing a more reasonable sense of things. "Before we make conclusions, we have to narrow the risks of this placement…"

"There is only one risk and that is if our enemies get hold of the Bijuu. I was able to find out and we are talking out it now, how long do you think it will take before our enemies find out about it? What if they take it? The Uzumaki can no longer boast about having the power to solve the Bijuu problem. They have no power," Danzo stated in a firm tone that left no argument in what he was saying.

"It would be disastrous if our enemies manage to get hold of the Bijuu," Koharu said with a small nod – she was in agreement with other clan heads. "We have to think about the village's security. Kumo and Iwa both have a combined Bijuu power of four and that includes the second strongest beast. If our enemies get hold of the Kyubi, we'd be facing a massive disadvantage," the woman stated. "Just imagine it… five Bijuus surrounding this village. Who will stand against their power?"

That just painted a pretty grim picture and to add to the point already made, Danzo said something.

"We can't spare our Military power to protect the Kyubi from being taken from us when the Bijuu should be used to protect this village. It would be really foolish to even suggest that notion. The Bijuu should be used to protect Konoha not deplete its power and threaten it. Our Military power is already stretched as it is and we have a number of enemies.

Sunagakure hasn't proven that it will be any ally that will help is in war. So far its behaviour has been disappointing and we cannot trust it. We also cannot look at Kirigakure for military support. Konoha at this point requires for the Kyubi to be used…" the war hawk paused for a moment before delivering another blow. "Even if our enemies don't get it, what would happen if the villagers came to know of this? Do you think there will be calm in this village?"

"Definitely not," Tsume was the first to respond after a minute of silence. "We have to move the Kyubi from that location. We do not have any assurances that our enemies will not know. We have lived long enough to know that nothing really can remain hidden forever."

"I have to agree with you on that note," Inoichi said.

"It was really irresponsible for the Uzumaki to make that decision. The kind of chaos this would cause if it got caught would surely make this village ungovernable. We cannot have something like this at this moment. Not when our enemies can take advantage of it," Hiashi added his cents as well.

There seemed to be nods of agreements to the matter.

"Taking that path would also leave an opportunity for the Bijuu to be stolen easily. As it is, it is safe. If anyone could simply enter its location then Danzo would have taken it," Shikaku said in an unfamiliar strong tone. "Taking it to another location means we will have to remove the barriers around it. Naturally that would make it a lot difficult to deal with."

"But not impossible," Danzo added. "I'd be willing to have all my Root shinobi stand in guard while the process occurs."

"When Kushina was giving birth for the second time, we thought we have all the protection needed and the secrecy but someone was still able to bypass all that we set the Bijuu free," the Sandaime just added before falling silent.

"A safer method would be just to make a Jinchuriki," Danzo stated.

"We have no need for that and I don't think anyone would be willing to offer their children for that," Minato said, finally speaking since Danzo initiated everything.

"I have a child who will be more than willing to take it in. it is all for the best of Konoha. I can assure you that I will train that child for Konoha's protection and safety."

"I cannot agree on giving you the Kyubi to you," Fugaku said. "That is just a red flag and I think everyone will agree with me on that note. You have been after the Kyubi for a long time, giving it to you now will just make all the arguments we made then void…"

"I have proof that Kumo and Iwagakure are planning to attack us! At this stage, we need to strengthen our power and making a Jinchuriki will strengthen Konoha. We are going to war, and we will be against Bijuus. We need to have our own Jinchuriki to go against that. Unless any of you can claim that you can fight four fully transformed Bijuus at the same time and without causing any damage to this village if they were to be unleashed here!"

There was silence. Complete silence.

"How do you plan to deal with this, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"I will become the Jinchuriki. That solves everything," the redhead stated calmly. "When my mother was carrying me, I had contact with its chakra, my body should be familiar with it. Does anyone have a complaint to that?"

Naruto really had no plans on becoming a Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Besides, there was more than one piece of the Bijuu. They would either have to make two sacrifices or just combine the powers, but that would prove to be a dangerous as it gave the chance for the Bijuu to escape. Naruto was certain that the Kyubi would no doubt attempt to escape and during that process there would be a hassle that he didn't want to deal with.

Sometimes it was best just to deal with a situation before it even appears rather than waiting upon it.

The offer would just quiet things out for now. It would no doubt not fool Danzo but he could not argue much about it now. He would no doubt make some noise later on and Naruto was planning on just getting rid of the war hawk before that becomes a trouble.

"It was your clan that was against making a Jinchuriki and now you want to become one, and willingly?" The head of the Aburame clan questioned, watching the impassive redhead carefully. He was just as surprised as other head clans. Even Minato had a surprised look on his face – he too wasn't expecting it.

"Obviously the Kyubi cannot be given to Danzo and unless any of you are willing to give your children for that role, then I will take the burden and the consequences that have to follow upon that," Naruto responded calmly. He was certain that no one would be willing to allow their children to become Jinchurikis.

The Kyubi was hated upon this village for what has happened in the past and if it were to became known that someone has carried it within them, they would certainly become the object of that resentment just as the Uzumaki clan had been during those days.

"If he is willing to become a Jinchuriki, then I see no problem. We must just be informed when it will happen so that we can make proper arrangements and I don't see anyone more capable of containing the Kyubi than Naruto," Inoichi was the first one to speak after Naruto.

It might have been out of fear. The man had thought of his precious little daughter containing that hateful beast. He could not stomach that. Naruto was already the 'kind' of person who could hold it. Perhaps they could only worry about his mental state, but from the physical side of things and the hatred that would follow, Naruto was fine with that.

"I think we can all agree to allowing Naruto to become the Jinchuriki," Fugaku said, his eyes narrowed towards the redhead. "That should solve that problem of safety from the Bijuu. Since he is Uzumaki, he should have a good handle on its powers and keeping it at bay. That is just one matter handled; we must discuss this situation between Kumo and Iwa."

Minato just stared at the empty space before him. Naruto had come up with a solution but he wasn't sure his son wanted to become a Jinchuriki. It would be a problem. The power would be great, but Naruto didn't like 'given' power. If he did great things because of the Kyubi's power, people would not recognize him as they would if it was his own power.

Naruto would crush that thought if it came to that. After all, before anything else, Naruto thought of himself and his desires. Anything that was permanent on his grand ambition would not be tolerated. The Jinchuriki thing was only brought up just because he wanted to quiet people up.

If he solved Danzo, the clan heads would not bring it up again. The Yondaime Hokage was certain of it.

"Everyone seems to agree that Naruto can take this great burden," Minato finally said. Surprisingly, Danzo didn't object. In fact, he merely kept his calm and that made the Yondaime Hokage wary. The fact that the war hawk was silent meant that he was planning something or he had something planned up. "Jiraiya had also informed me about Iwa and Kumo. The reason for creating the Military force outside of the village was to counter this. In this way, the villages will move with us knowing. For now, we just need to know how we will react and with what. They can't get into the fire borders without us knowing. We have made sure of that."

"Are we still going to play defensive?" Danzo asked in a quiet tone. "Well, I guess we cannot afford to branch out and attack. Commanding a large force to attack will leave the village open for attacks. But we have the right weapons for war. If we can move them carefully while securing our borders, we can exhaust the enemy without using much of our strength."

A few Minutes later

"What were you thinking?" Fugaku demanded of Naruto – they were inside Minato's office. "I never thought you'd agree to something like that. No less even offer yourself. Well, I don't really have a problem with it, but we all know that you don't really plan on becoming a Jinchuriki and Danzo knows it as well."

"Which would bring us to the question of why he didn't object," the Sandaime Hokage said in a tired tone.

"He has something planned up, obviously and the emergency meeting was probably just to see how everyone would react and who he could count on for support. With how things went it just goes to show us most clan heads don't that high opinion of you," Minato said to Naruto. "They were quick to jump into your offer not because it saved their children, but just thought perhaps you were fitting given your personality."

It could be that they just didn't want to object to the idea.

"Spineless cowards," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "This has been something else, and I have a lot to think about… you will have to excuse me…" the redhead walked out of the office without another word and one stopped him.

When Naruto walked out of the office, he walked for a bit along the passages and came across Danzo who seemed to have been waiting for him. The redhead didn't say anything, he just walked past the war hawk and the old man followed him from behind.

It was all just silence until they stepped out of the Hokage tower. "I have an antidote to the poison on your left hand. You won't find it anywhere and if you allow the poison to remain there, it will eat your flesh. For someone like you, I assume the loss of your entire hand will ruin your goal. You don't care about anything, and it should not be a problem if I have the Kyubi…" Danzo paused for a moment before adding. "It is your reason for living or the Kyubi, you make the choice. But you don't have much long to wonder about it. Give me the Kyubi and you can keep dreaming."

Danzo didn't wait for an answer from Naruto; he merely walked away like a good old cripple.

Naruto merely let loose of a sigh before taking the direction of his clan's compound. It was a strange position he was in, but it was by no means a life and death situation. Certainly any threat to his dream could not be welcomed, but this was nothing. It wasn't an impossible situation for him. He could solve Danzo and still work out things for himself.

Just as the war hawk had said, he didn't really care who kept the Kyubi. For now it was a responsibility that had been given to him by Yoshino. Perhaps if he had been in favourable terms with the war hawk, he would have just given it to him if he wanted. He would only be in possession of just one piece after all and if there was some danger, he could use the piece he had in his possession to offset it.

With the man coming at him like this, Naruto could not come to that choice. He had been planning with Itachi to take care of the elder anyway. Not everything was safe with the man still breathing and hence the need to take him down. His Root forces didn't have to be killed off - they could be of some use, especially in this kind of situation the elemental Nations were in.

Without even noticing it, Naruto had reached the Uzumaki compound and was back in his responsibility room, sitting beside his small table. He had his left hand lying on the table while he stared blindingly at the empty space ahead of him.

"Back so soon," Azumi said as she walked into the room. "Things went a lot quicker than expected. I thought you'd be locked up in the chambers making arguments with other clan heads."

"That would be too much of a hassle," Naruto responded a bit lazily. "There are just too many of them and I cannot see myself doing a debate with them. It would possibly end with just insults and thinly veiled threats – on their part at least. As such, I try as much as I can to avoid situations that would lead to pointless debates."

Not everything had to be debated to be solved. One just had to make a choice that everyone would agree with and things would be done with. Even though he was not going to follow what he says, it was a good strategy that avoided long arguments about what needed to be done, and the longer things drag on, you may possibly find yourself being faced with more questions.

He was good at answering questions. He could certainly give anyone satisfactory answers if he was forced into that position, but of course that only meant when he was willing.

Azumi shook her head in Naruto's response. "Then, how did things go?"

"The spineless cowards ran at the mention of the Kyubi lying low in the outskirts of the village and they were ready to jump the ship when I suggested they offer their children to being made Jinchurikis after it was agreed that the Bijuu could not be given to Danzo."

"That is a difficult choice that one cannot make on the spot, Naruto. You have a lot of things you have to consider and just envisioning your child carrying such a burden would be too much for any parent. Carrying such a fate literally changes your being and whole future. You have to turn into something else…"

Azumi would also not wish for anyone to carry the burden. The one of carrying the Kyubi was not an easy task; it was a great task that would need a strong mind. A weak minded person could fall into darkness and allow the Bijuu to influence him or her. It could break a person.

By becoming a Jinchuriki, one also forgoes the normal living and with the village facing war, it was obvious that the clan heads thought of the possibility of their children being treated as a weapon for war.

"Difficult, perhaps," Naruto said, "But they are just hypocrites. They speak of sacrificing for the village when faced with the choice, they can't make any. When someone offers to sacrifice, they have no worries in supporting the person and then hailing him as a hero for it. I'm certain if my father had been forced to make a sacrifice, he would have made either me or Karin a Jinchuriki. That man will sacrifice everything."

Azumi stared at Naruto for a few moments as she tried to discover the meaning of his words. It took a few moments but she finally figured out something before asking, "Did you offer to become the Jinchuriki?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I have no plans on actually going through that, I just have to stall for the time being until a nuisance is dealt with…" he paused for a moment, adopting a strange look on his face. "I get the feeling that most of the clan heads don't really care for me. They are more than willing to throw me into the wolves at first opportunity."

"You don't win any awards for personality of the year," Azumi pointed out, "But that doesn't justify anything. It should not matter as you have no plans to follow through it. However, what if you're forced to do so?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments as he wrestled with the question. He ended up just shrugging. "If things get to that point, I will make a decision that will benefit me. Unfortunately I do not share the same idea that Konoha must come first. So any decision will depend on how I view things at that stage."

"I wonder what will happen when you're in a situation where you can't provide an immediate answer. You're a bit careless for your own good," Azumi said with a shake of her head. "More to pressing matters, as it is apparent you're not worried about this Kyubi matter, what about your hand?"

"Get me a medic to look at it over. I can't go to the hospital," Naruto said firmly. "Danzo has also said that the poison will eat my hand and only he has the antidote. If I want to heal, I just have to go to him with the Kyubi and he will supply."

"Do you think he would really supply if you gave him the Kyubi?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm too much of a valuable asset to Konoha to simply allow becoming useless," the redhead stated calmly. "In any case, go get me that medic. I need fix this before I become anxious."

"You have no plans to give Danzo the Kyubi, what will happen if you lose your hand, Naruto?"

"Nothing," Naruto said. "I have learned to execute jutsu with just one hand seals, so it shouldn't affect my Ninjutsu. It will even make my fame even more tremendous when people learn that I was 'crippled', but of course that isn't what I am looking for. A disadvantage like that would get me killed if it got discovered."

 **Earlier at the Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime Hokage stared at Naruto's back as the redhead walked away. There was so much that needed to be discussed and yet he didn't even have the energy to halt the clan head in his retreat. They had to talk to him about what would be done with his 'choice' to become a Jinchuriki. Neither of the two adults seemed to have the energy to stop the Uzumaki from leaving.

They all just stared at him.

It was apparent to everyone that even if he was called to stop, he would not. He didn't want to talk about it any further and somehow, it looked as if the job for the day was done. The Sandaime assumed Naruto knew what was going to happen and then had just made the plan to avoid the bullet, just for today as he would be planning something else.

The retired Kage wondered what could have happened between Naruto and Danzo for the war hawk to have been so silent even after Naruto offered to become the Jinchuriki. His former teammate was no doubt looking for the Kyubi and would not rest until he got it.

Then there was a battle going on that he had missed. He needed the details before deciding of what to do with the situation. It was a serious matter that needed to be solved quickly before Danzo got hold of the Bijuu – that would not be good if it happened.

"Am i the only one who thinks that there is a possibility of Naruto giving the Kyubi to Naruto?" The Sandaime Hokage stated as he took a seat. He was too old to be thinking hard whilst standing.

Jiraiya popped out of nowhere and spoke – as if he had just been waiting for the right moment to appear. "He would do so," the Sannin stated. "Naruto is too indifferent about many things around life, even about Konoha. What Danzo would do with the Kyubi would not concern him unless it affected him. But with the way Danzo went about it, there is no way that Naruto is going to give Danzo the Kyubi."

The Sannin was firm in his tone and conviction. He did not believe that Naruto would do something like that. As selfish as he was, the redhead still had his pride and would not be forced into a situation he did not want unless he chose to accept it because he doesn't care and it won't affect his future.

Fugaku nodded in agreement. "That is my thought as well," he said. "I have only been gone for a few days and I get called quickly with Danzo already on the move. Can't you handle things without me?"

Minato shrugged at the stare from the Uchiha head. "It is merely a coincident that Danzo made a move just after you left the village and I don't think even you would have known about this. No one would have seen it coming. But it has happened and we needed to solve it. I'm not worried much about it though, I am more concerned about the impending war."

"That is ultimately the bigger problem," Sarutobi stated in a calm tone. "I have my doubts about Naruto, but if you are not worried, I can also lessen my worries. But tell me, why doesn't it bother you that Naruto seemingly made the choice to become a Jinchuriki right on the spot without even giving it a thought?"

"Naruto has no plans to become a Jinchuriki and I believe that he has some sort of plan in dealing with Danzo," Minato said. "That is what worries me, but it makes me rest easy about Danzo at the same time. What Naruto is planning about Danzo, Itachi must be on it as well."

Fugaku appeared to think for a few moments. "This brings to the Shisui incident," the Uchiha head said. "I think it will be fine if Danzo disappears… as long as we gain control of his forces. We cannot deny that they can be a massive military force that will help the village. We can't protect Konoha from the inside when we know there is a thorn in the inside."

"I wouldn't go that far," The Sandaime spoke. "Above everything else, Danzo does wish for what is best for Konoha. I know him well enough. With the war looming, he will not do anything to weaken this village, but will do everything he can to make sure Konoha survives and reigns supreme."

Jiraiya shook his head. His sensei was something else; still letting Danzo continue to live even after everything. That man was rotten and even though he wished for Konoha's good, he was still more than willing to do everything that was dark and would ruin Konoha's reputation as well as its relationship with other villages.

"Let us rather talk about the war," Jiraiya more or less forced out, a little annoyed by what his sensei had just said. "But before that, how did Danzo get hold of such information? Why was it even kept a secret?"

"Clan secrets," Minato said with a slight shrug of his right shoulder. "It was never a problem to begin with and I still don't see it as a problem. I trust the work that was done there to confidently say that the Kyubi has no chance of escaping but I acknowledge the fact that it will be a problem if the villagers know about this."

The professor felt a little pang inside his heart at knowing that Minato had willingly kept something like this from him. He was still a Kage, just not active. He had always shared with Minato everything that he felt needed to be told, but it was apparent that Minato didn't share the same idea.

The Third didn't hide his disappointment in his expression.

Minato was quick to notice it and responded to it. "Don't act as if you don't keep things from me, Sandaime-sama," the Fourth spoke in a serious tone. "I know you only tell me things you think I have to know. As I have said, this was a clan secret. You should understand that. The Uzumaki are very strict with their secrets. I'm telling you that if they want to keep something secret, they can and will without you knowing. And they know how to keep things out."

"The second war must have taught them a good lesson," Jiraiya said in thought. "But that secure security didn't keep Danzo out. He was able to sniff things out."

"Nothing is ever that secure, but even if he was able to know, he wasn't able to do anything…" Minato said. "In any case, the Kyubi is secure and we just have to worry about what Naruto will do. No one can take the Kyubi without Naruto's permission. If he isn't willing, it is impossible. So it all depends on him."

"You should not have given Naruto that kind of power when you know what kind of a person he is," Sarutobi said.

"It was the clan that decided and Naruto takes his responsibilities seriously. He might be an indifferent person; he isn't that amoral and is guided by principles…" Minato said, defending his own son. "Let us talk about our measures for war. It cannot be avoided at this stage. We have to fight, and defend our village. Of course, what we seek isn't total destruction of the enemy; we will still seek to end things with understanding during or after."

Other methods had to be sought in order to create lasting peace. If things just end with Konoha defeating its enemies, then the village would be in danger of being dragged into war once again. They had to make plans to ensure that things end with firm handshakes and strong lessons learned.

It would be pointless if they get into this war and all that is achieved is just bloodshed and the reduction of shinobi population. War was a horrible thing, but Minato believed that they would have to learn something from it just to make sure that they make plans to avoid if from happening again.

This would be his second war, he did not wish for this world to see another war.

Later that Day

When Minato appeared atop of the Hokage Monument, he could not help but light up a smile under the gaze of the night stars. He was smiling because he was seeing something that one go to rarely see; Naruto looking peaceful. Perhaps the only time you'd feel peaceful aura around him was when his sister was close to him.

Minato had no doubt that Karin was the strong attachment that Naruto had. It was beautiful how much the redhead loved his sister. This love though not shown very much, Minato knew that there was no one that his son loved more than Karin.

The redhead was sitting down, staring at village lights bellow with a content look on his face; his younger sister had her head resting on his lap. Minato assumed the girl was sound asleep. Well, she does spend a lot of energy during the day. Nights were for a death sleep for the girl.

"Sorry to disturb your quiet time," Minato said as he sat right beside his son.

Naruto gave a slight shake of his head. "You're not disturbing me. I find just a couple of seconds to be enough to experience these kinds of moments. I wish not to enjoy it too much…"

Minato merely shook his head. "For some people, it is a good time to settle their thoughts and reflect on their lives and choices. Sometimes to make those tough decisions, you need a still mind thinking more rationally and logically to get it right. But doesn't mean you will always get it right."

"I'm not some people," Naruto responded calmly.

"Yes, you are Naruto," the Yondaime Hokage said. "We have had less of time together and that makes it difficult for me to understand what is happening in your mind. You know, I get a lot of questions asked about you and as your father, I like to be able to confidently answer most of them."

"If you can't answer, you should refer them to me or just tell those asking to mind their own business," Naruto said flatly. He then sighed, and looked down at his younger sister. "I assume you want to know about what Danzo has on me… or what he did and how he found out."

Minato nodded.

"I don't know how he found out, but I will know soon enough. He doesn't have anything on me. You should know I don't do blackmails. I would have snapped his neck if he was playing that kind of a game," Naruto said firmly. "Two of his Root shinobi got through the first barriers and one of them was likely an Aburame…" as he was speaking, the redhead undid the bandages on his left hand, revealing the dark purple spots around it. "Got poisoned, but Azumi has protected the rest of the arm, so the poison won't spread. Nevertheless, this is killing it and with how the poison was stopped from spreading, I cannot use this hand."

Minato's face lost all the light as it turned grim. "So, Danzo wants the Kyubi in exchange for the antidote to heal you. That is crafty of him… he must have studied your personality well, but he did make a mistake though."

"If there was no mistake, I would have given him the Kyubi," Naruto said to his father. "In any case, he won't get it."

"I have to say that I am surprised that you got poisoned. For someone who was obsessed with defence in your younger days, you went about protecting yourself very well," the Yondaime Hokage said.

"I have given little way for attack. You cannot really fight fluidly with chains all over your body. The body feels imprisoned and movements are stiff. Besides, my jutsu was never made to counter such things. I made it to protect me against physical attacks and certain jutsu," Naruto said. "During the Chunin exams in Kumo, lightning got through, and now this. Perhaps, I have not become defensively minded as I was or another option which is unlikely but possible."

"What?"

"I have become careless and arrogant in my power thinking I cannot be harmed by anyone."

Minato smiled, "That is indeed unlikely," he said with a nod to emphasize. "Arrogance has never been in you. Perhaps overconfidence…"

Naruto seemed to think about the idea, but he didn't say anything even after he finished his thought process.

Minato turned silent for a few moments as he wondered about what to do to help Naruto. Naruto's body was already under strain. He was consistently taking medicine for his migraines and back then after his Boil accident, he had suffered intensive damages so much more that Yoshino had to use her power to get him in shape and that had come with sacrifices from the old woman.

Despite being Uzumaki, Minato was sure that his son would not last long because of how his body has suffered. In training, Naruto had pushed his body to the limits. Right now, he needed someone with some medical expertise to solve his health problems.

"You should ask for Jiraiya to tell you of Tsunade's location. She is still the best medical nin in the elemental nations," Minato said. "I would also like her to return. This should be a mission: bring back Tsunade to the Leaf, even if you have to use force…" the Yondaime paused and quickly corrected himself. "Okay, maybe not force."

Naruto faced his father for the first since they started talking. The man stared back, but with a smile. The redhead just shook his head and spoke. "I will see to it when I return. I will be leaving Konoha tomorrow before the sunsets."

"Where to?"

"Uzu: I need to get things ready. I have raised the necessary funds and I just need to procure the right people to start the project."

 **End of chapter**

 **Hey guys. Another long wait for an update… apologies once again.**

 **There were questions about whether it was wise for Azumi, to tell Itachi about the 'secret'… with how things turned out, you can see that it was going to reach Itachi anyway.**

 **The last chapter was received well, and I hope that this one didn't disappoint. I've done the draft for chapter 17, so I should be done by next Sunday and hopefully will update it.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Should you be carelessly strolling around the Elemental Nations like this?" Jiraiya called out to Naruto who was slowly walking through under the dark shades of trees in a country that wasn't their home.

For Konoha shinobi, it was seriously risky to be moving around like this. The Fire country was safe, but the rest of the nations were not. Perhaps for Naruto it wasn't so much as a problem as the redhead had a reputation. No one would openly attack him without any plans to take him down. The redhead wasn't the kind of shinobi normal people wanted to fight, and for good reasons.

Naruto had a record of killing his opponents. Jiraiya could not understand the redhead's obsession with destroying his opponents. It was likely they were simply not seen as opponents but rather, enemies that had to be eradicated.

Naruto didn't stop walking; he continued walking towards his destination in a leisurely pace. It took about a minute or so before he could respond to the Sannin and that was after the man had dropped from the trees and landed on his left, to walk by his side.

"Should I? If I shouldn't, I wouldn't be walking through this place," Naruto responded in a calm tone. He didn't turn to face the Sannin, but just focused his partially opened eyes on the road ahead of him. "Why are you following me, Jiraiya?"

The Sannin went silent at the question. It wasn't that he didn't have an answer for it. He did have one, but rather was just thinking about a few things. Really, he wanted to know where Naruto was heading towards. The redhead didn't have any connections in these parts of the Elemental Nations, so where was he heading towards?

Naruto wasn't the one for schemes, so he could rule out scheming with someone. It was likely something bothersome that would likely just cause trouble.

"Minato told me you'd gone to Uzu to set up your project," Jiraiya said. "I followed thinking that we'd go look for Tsunade after you have done what you need to do."

The Sage studied Naruto carefully trying to see if he would get a reaction, but nothing was shown in Naruto's body language. He was looking for something because he had been told of Naruto's condition for someone who had a lot of enemies; it was dangerous for him as he was really at a disadvantage.

Well, Naruto was Naruto. Jiraiya could never fully claim to be able to understand the redhead. For someone who has a phobia against defeat, the Sannin had thought he wouldn't even want to be seen walking around in fear of someone noticing his troubling situation.

"Oh, my father told you and your question earlier stemmed from your knowledge…" the redhead responded to the toad sage a quiet tone and a small smile. "You must be really excited to see your former teammate once again."

"I thought you'd say that I was asking because I was worried about you," Jiraiya said. Well, that would mix up with his first statement and it wouldn't be far off from the truth. While he was excited to see Tsunade again, he was still worried about Naruto.

The Uzumaki clan head turned his head slightly to face Jiraiya – it was only for a couple of seconds, but it was long enough for the Sannin to take a look at that indifferent expression on Naruto's face as well as the eyes that had a glint of boredom in them.

"At least you're not the suspicious type your sensei is," Naruto said as he turned to the way ahead. "I still have other business to attend. I found people to build my hotels and the right farmers, but there are materials that are needed and I need people for that."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes slightly. "For someone who was infamous for his ignorance, you have really turned things around. You wouldn't know where to find the right people for that, but it seems that you know what you are doing and where you are going. Who is supplying you information?"

"Merchants," Naruto simply said. "Did you know that most of them have no real allegiance to the lands in which they do their business? They are simply in it for the business. It wouldn't matter if I procured services from a merchant selling in Iwa."

"That may be true, but that is still playing a dangerous game," Jiraiya said in a firm tone. "Even though you do business with them, they will betray you if someone offered them a better business."

"That is simply business," Naruto said nonchalantly. "I am given to understand that in business, profits speak more than loyalties…" the redhead went silent for a couple of seconds before speaking once again. "I'll not move with you as of yet. I have matters to attend."

"More like trying to alleviate your boredom," Jiraiya said suspiciously. "You can get all the materials you need from the Fire nation or in the Wave. You don't have to go this far and in enemy territory to make 'friends'''

"That doesn't change anything, Jiraiya. Really, I don't wish to be in your company when I reach my destination," the redhead said.

"Given this direction, you're probably heading towards Kumo," the Sannin frowned. "You don't have a great history with that village and I think that the Raikage would rather get you attacked than let you move freely in his village. It would be a plus for him if his village was able to get rid of you."

No doubt about that. Naruto's visit was nothing more than suicidal. Kumogakure didn't like him and Naruto didn't like the village in particular. As with most other things, he was indifferent towards the village. But that didn't mean that A would allow him to enter his village and leave freely, especially when he was preparing to go to war with Konoha.

The man had nothing to lose now. He didn't have to risk anything by doing that. He was already planning to go to war with Konoha so that kind of action would only fasten things up a little and would also reduce Konoha's strength. There was no doubt that as a shinobi, Naruto was very much valuable than most.

"Something like that can happen, and given my situation, it wouldn't be good. I don't have those kinds of escape jutsus you specialize in, but it doesn't change anything. I will see what will happen when I do arrive in the village," Naruto responded with a small shrug.

"What are you really going to do really?"

"I'm going to collect my reward for winning the Chunin exams. There was a certain bet I made with Kumo's Jinchuriki. I want to see her now and the fireworks between Konoha and Kumo will not get in the way of that," Naruto said in a firm tone.

"I will go with you, just in case," Jiraiya said in a fierce tone.

Naruto turned to look at the Sannin and realized that the man was really serious. To get the man to get back, he would have to fight him and he didn't have that kind of energy. It was alright. "As long as you don't get in my way, you can do as you please."

Jiraiya grinned, "It will be just that time we went out for a trip…" he said happily.

"No, it won't."

 **Iwagakure**

War has never been something to enjoy or something to look forward to. Onoki knew its ugly face and the smell it brought forward after passing. He had lived long enough to see many lives ruined by wars, and nations ruined because of war. There was no beauty in those bloody clashes that do nothing but rob children of their parents and feed the world with blood and a scent of death.

Yet, even knowing all these, Onoki was actually looking forward to this one. Perhaps that came out in a wrong way. He wasn't some old man who was plotting for war to occur so that he could see the ugly face of the bloody battles.

This war would simply bring an end to the tensions that have been breathing in the past years within the borders of enemy nations. It was slightly unbearable and the only way this could end was if the nations fought. Any result would probably end things, whether it would last for many years would be the main question that would need to be answered. It was probably Kurotsuchi's generation that would have to answer the question.

Onoki was sure he wouldn't be alive for another war after this one. He was already old enough and had seen enough. This had to be his last war. If he was alive to see another war happening, he would probably never die again or perhaps he would die just by hearing that the nations were planning for another war.

Konoha had been keeping the villages from acting. It was no doubt that he had not acted because of the Leaf's power. He simply could not just send his men out knowing what kind of weapons Konoha had in its arsenal. A solution needed to be brought before he could march into the borders of the enemy nation.

It was preparations for what is about to come that was making him scheme with the likes of the Akatsuki and this stinking four-eyed snake before him. Onoki had never dealt with Orochimaru face to face but it has always been Kabuto appearing before him. Of course he was merely using the nin for his information and would not waste the chance to get rid of him when the door does open up for him.

"You should not make your thoughts so obvious, Tsuchikage," Kabuto said to Onoki with a small smile. Really, just from the way the old man was looking at him, it was easy to tell what he was thinking. Then again, he didn't think the Kage really cared if he knew the thoughts he had of him or not.

The relationship he had with the Tsuchikage was not one that was based on trust or anything similar. It was simply based on a mutual objective. They didn't need to be good friends to get what was needed to be done. Kabuto could be professional without allowing his treacherous thoughts get the better of him. He has been working around the game for too long after all.

Onoki shrugged, "I don't like you, that isn't going to change any day soon. There is no need to exchange smiles. In the end we are merely using each other to get something we both want or at least what your master wants," the Sandaime Tsuchikage stated calmly.

Kabuto chuckled lightly at the boldness of Onoki. Well, it was to be expected. The old man wasn't the one who played under the cards with his feelings. He was dealing with a stubborn old man, but not so stupid.

"That is indeed true," Kabuto said slyly. "I have brought you something you will like. Orochimaru-sama has said if you're able to get it done, he would not hesitate to meet you in person to share with you his knowledge about Konoha's Military strength just in time for your war."

Onoki narrowed his eyes slightly. Kabuto was speaking as if he knew something that he did not, but he wasn't going to ask what. He would not dare give himself away like that. He was smart enough to avoid making amateurish mistakes. This wasn't the first time he was making deals with the devil after all.

"What do you have for me?"

"Konoha's new military activities within the fire borders led by the Uchiha, I know that you have been trying to rid of those Uchihas…" Kabuto said. Well, his master has been trying to get the Uchihas for their Sharingan. Onoki just wanted to get rid of it more than anything. It was understandable since the clan boosted Konoha's military power by some large proportions.

"Nothing new in that," Onoki said with a wave of his right hand. "I already know about it."

It was in fact something that was making him anxious because it would stop him from making careless moves within the Fire country. It would now be difficult to get information out of Konoha and even if they do succeed in getting the information, getting it out of the Fire country borders would be another thing because of those cursed blood red eyes watching the like hawks.

It was a smart move on Konoha's part, but one that Onoki thought could change things quickly. He just had to play his cards right in order to things in the way that he wishes for them to turn out. If he worked out things perfectly, he could weaken the Leaf and perhaps gain the Sharingan.

"I'm not surprised that you know, it isn't a secret after all," Kabuto said. "But that isn't what I want to share with you. I have the location of the base, and details on how to get in and out. If you get into their base, you get Uchiha Fugaku. That is one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi. Remove him and you wound the Uchiha and Konoha.

The Uchiha are greatly influenced by their emotions. Its likely they will look for revenge if you get that done and that will make it easy to pick them up pieces by pieces. That is just minus one problem for you," Kabuto said.

"What do you gain by this?"

Kabuto merely smiled and waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. "You don't have to worry yourself about that. We will reap our rewards. Of course it doesn't mean by stabbing you in the back. We don't even plan on getting involved with your war. It doesn't interest us one bit."

"Why then?"

"Call it spite or anything you like. Orochimaru-sama doesn't like the Uchihas and wants them to be destroyed. If he could, he would lead the destruction of every one of the Uchihas by himself, but you have the military power and connections in the form of the Akatsuki to get it done that is why he is willing to give you the information you need."

Onoki stared at Kabuto for a few moments. It was interesting that the four-eyed nin had mentioned the Akatsuki. It doesn't that the subject was taboo. The Sandaime Tsuchikage thought the man knew that he was likely going to hire the organization to get the job done. He would just have to spend more money to get it done than risk losing his own power.

"Why don't you give the information to the Akatsuki yourselves?"

"We don't have a good relationship with them and we are also hoping that the Uchiha even manage take one of them," Kabuto wasn't afraid to admit that much. "It wouldn't be bad even if they kill each other. You wouldn't mind if something like that happened, would you?"

Onoki considered his options for a few moments before responding. "Not at all. I have been using the organization for far too long and it seems that I have become dependent on them due to their military power. The problem is that they know too much about my activities and I do not know anything about them. That would make it difficult if they become a problem that needs to be removed in the future."

Kabuto smiled like a predator as he pushed his glasses up. "I have information about them that you might find useful…" he turned away from Onoki as he spoke. "We shall trade for it for something valuable. I don't want information, but something else…"

Onoki snorted. He would only do that if he was forced. He could see that Kabuto had been waiting for the moment just to say that. He would not be played simply by a brat. Kabuto was still too young to fool him. "Information I requested about Naruto?"

Kabuto stopped and turned to face Onoki once again. "What you know of him is nothing compared to the real deal. I have to say, he is a rather frightening person when he wants to be. I don't have anything new, but I think we will know soon enough. The time is right."

 **Kumogakure**

"You don't have to look that disappointed you know," Jiraiya said to Naruto.

It was almost amusing to see just how disappointed the redhead looked simply because he did not find what he was looking for. Apparently, Yugito was out of Kumogakure and on a mission. The redhead hadn't been all pleased to hear that. He had travelled all the way from Uzu just to see her after all and he had been expecting more but now he had to go home empty handed.

Well, he should have made sure he knew that the person he was looking for was inside the village. It wasn't a problem for him since he had the network to confirm the movements of his people. Naruto did not have that kind of a network. Well at least in the enemy territory.

Naruto stared at the bottle of water before him. There was a look of disdain in his eyes as he stared at the bottle. He really didn't find joy in drinking the water; perhaps it was distasteful because he was trying to replace it with Alcohol. A bottle of sake should have been in front of him, but he had water.

Water!

"I should have been with that woman," Naruto said as he turned his eyes towards the dim window. "Well, this thing happens in life. I wanted to see her before we get to fight in the war. She is a Jinchuriki; I'm going to face her once again."

"If you want to see her that much, you could have said so, I would have found out where she went for you…" Jiraiya said, slightly surprised. Naruto had never really shown this much interest in someone who isn't closely related towards him. He just didn't care about other people. So to have him take this much effort to see someone was something else.

"I know where she went," Naruto said. "I talked to one of her friends. A rather cold woman, but someone I'd like if I had the heart. I just find her interesting," the redhead said. "I left a message for her. Tomorrow I must be focused on something else."

Jiraiya wanted to ask if that was the feeling towards woman. Naruto was too indifferent to be one falling in love. He generally didn't care about a lot of things, even the things happening in front of him. It would be a massive injustice to reality and the truth to say that Naruto was emotionally drawn towards Yugito.

If anything, it was like as he said; He found her to be interesting and it likely ended there. It was possible that the redhead would never actually love a woman, but just find them interesting enough for him to be around them. This could really explain his attitude towards them when he wasn't drinking.

Well, Jiraiya did not have that much of a success when it came with love. He was still wounded with love unreciprocated. Sometimes he could argue that it did best not to love than having to experience the pain. But that wasn't something that Naruto had to worry about it. He didn't have the heart to love after all. So if something he found interesting turned him down, he was likely to just turn indifferent towards it simply because there would be no emotional attachment towards it.

"I see," Jiraiya said as he too turned to look outside the room they were in. "I'm surprised that no one has come to us since we came here."

"We got in on secret and my chakra has been supressed by a seal since my appearance in the village, a henge did the trick to make me look like a civilian," Naruto said.

"Given all your talk before we got here, I was surprised that you'd actually choose to hide your appearance. This is the first time I see you doing something like that," the Sannin said: he was smiling even.

"I'm not suicidal," Naruto said. "The Raikage would have surely made sure I was captured. And this isn't the first time I'm doing it. You forget that I was a member of Konoha's Military Police Force. Investigations sometimes forced one to go undercover in order to get the truth."

Jiraiya was silent for a few moments. "At least you learned some meaningful principles in the Police Force," the Sannin said. "How well do you do with Intelligence?"

Naruto faced Jiraiya with an expressionless mask and closed eyes, head tilted to the side. "What is the meaning of the question, Jiraiya?"

"You not the same ignorant person you were as a child. You take much time to study and learn things about this world and the things that are around you, even though you don't care," the Sannin said. "But I just want to confirm… is there really an existence of the Uzumaki secret service?"

Naruto opened his left eye slightly, but revealed none of his thoughts on the question. "Interesting," the redhead said. "If we had something like that, then the Uzumaki clan would be an awesome clan, one that I would feel proud of leading."

"The clan heads have always stayed out of your clan's way because they did not underestimate its power. You did not have any political power because you chose not to go after it, but still remained an influential family. Even with the death of the sealing corps, the clan heads still hold respect. Many people think that the clan is out, but yet when you were being officially made clan head, the major powers were there.

Hiashi was present, even in his clear dislike of you. He was still there to celebrate your rise to the mantle of clan head. Shikaku who is the Jonin commander was present as well as Inoichi. Why do these people who hold so much respect for your clan even though it looks powerless?"

"I sense a great mystery," Naruto said, without showing too much interest in the conversation. "My clan is nothing more than a humble clan that loves to be peaceful."

Jiraiya snorted. "That is completely different from your personalities…" the man didn't go further than that. "In any case, I have my suspicions about the secret service…"

"Secret Service, huh?" Naruto appeared to think about it. "It has a nice ring to it. But I'm not really the kind of person for Intelligence work. It requires you to always think on your feet and I don't really like that."

Jiraiya nodded to that. "Certainly, operating a secret Intelligence unit would be out of character for you. Still, when forced, you do things out of character" the Sannin stated firmly. "But I have always been curious, your clan only operates the barrier that protects Konoha, not run an intelligence unit. So why is it that other clan heads continue to say that your clan knows most about what happens in the village more than the Uchiha and perhaps even Anbu? It shouldn't be possible unless the clan has other eyes watching over things."

"This is something interesting…"

"Indeed it is," Jiraiya said firmly. "You, Uzumaki Naruto, fear going against the unknown. You don't want to face anything you don't know in battle because that would represent a chance of surprise that would defeat you. For you, defeat is death, so you'd be willing to do anything to know. You discarded your previous ignorance and worked hard to know. You read more than your father; you study current events even though you have no interest in them."

"It seems that you have a lot to say, Jiraiya," Naruto said calmly. "But unfortunately, I do not."

 **Amegakure**

The world's powerhouses were truly treacherous and only sought to increase their power over everything. The fear of Konoha wasn't simply because it was the strongest and its power continually grows unlike with other villages: it had something to do with being shinobi and their never ending hatred towards each other.

The sins of the past were not forgiven. The actions of the Hidden Leaf of the past were unjust and it was time the village was caught up. As it stood, the village had nowhere to run, or hide. It had Kumo and some other small villages gunning against it. It was almost sad to know that the Hidden was pitted against such a mountain.

Nagato really didn't care either way. Perhaps a part of him would wish for the village to be destroyed. He could never come to forgive the village for its role in his pain. No one was truly just in this world, but the Leaf had become too prideful in its blood peace. The village hypocritically acts as the good village while its actions under the table completely expose its true face.

Well, it was bit of a surprise that the village has yet to ignite the flames of war despite the amount of attacks it has been getting from both Iwa and Kumogakure. It was owed to the presence of the Yondaime Hokage. If it was someone else, the Hidden Leaf would have surely went to war long ago, but it had been stalling, for what reason, the god of Ame could not decipher.

"We have another request from the Tsuchikage," Konan said as she walked towards Pain – who was standing at the balcony, looking down the raining streets of the village Hidden in Rain.

Pain did not turn to face Konan as he responded. "Something that has to do with Konoha… I presume. That old man is really obsessed with the Hidden Leaf… well, I cannot make an complains because this works better for us. It actually accelerates our plans."

"By much," Konan said. "Though, we will have to continue mercenary for a while…"

"It is fine," Nagato said. "That is nothing to worry about. Besides, it won't be long before we take the centre stage. Once the Hidden villages start their war, we will make our move. For now, we can just focus on gathering the funds and strengthening ourselves. Our time will arrive and we will seize it with both hands for peace to come into fruition."

Konan nodded. She would always support every decision that Nagato does take. She was but a pillar of his dreams after all. Her dream was to see his dream come to pass.

"Onoki wants us to get rid of certain Uchihas stationed outside the Hidden leaf. Zetsu organized a hefty sum for the job to be done. In our position, we can demand any pay we want because he has nowhere to go but to us. He also knows that we will succeed, hence he agreed to pay the sum demanded, despite how large it is," Konan said.

Nagato nodded and continued his silence for a few seconds. "After the war, the village will surely be lacking in terms of funding… it would be bad if they lose even. He is using too much funds in his crusade against Konoha. It will be disastrous should he end up in a losing position."

Iwagakure might not even survive, and even if it does survive, it will be severely crippled. The Tsuchikage was surely not thinking that Konoha would come out on top in the war. Well, considering the military power of both Iwagakure and Kumo, he could put a reasonable argument about his chances. Victory wasn't out of the picture; it was very much within his grasp.

But he would not enjoy it because once the Jinchurikis were brought out to play; he would strike and get his hands on those precious human sacrifices. He could not afford to lose this one chance that had presented itself before. The good thing about this chance was that it just made things easy for him.

"If Kumo and Iwa win, they are likely to fight each other," Nagato said. "Each of the Hidden Village has its own agenda. They might work together for the same goal for a while, but once it's done, they stab each other in their backs. But this is precisely why we must recreate this world and get rid of its current system…" the man paused. "Given the Uchiha's might, we should send a team that is most suited for them. Hidan and Kakuzu will do, but just for safe measures, Deidara and Sasori will be on stand-by."

Konan raised an eye brow. Nagato didn't normally do things like this. He usually just sent a team to do a mission. He expected them to succeed, but now he was taking a precaution. Well, they were dealing with someone that they have never dealt with before; it was merely just to be safe. They could not afford to lose any of their members at this stage.

 **Unknown Location**

It has so far been quiet, way too quiet for Itachi's liking. Police Force operating would keep the borders of the country safe and enemy shinobi would not dangerously enter their land with evil intensions. If they did so, they would be arrested and persecuted, maybe even just killed on sight. Anything was very much possible when dealing with shinobi matters.

Itachi shared Naruto's thoughts on this establishment and he thought that it was likely to occur. He didn't have to worry about his father's safety because he knew that his father could take care of himself. The Uchiha head was an opponent one wouldn't want to fight alone after all, even with all his power, he would still not wish to face his father in battle.

At least so far things were moving slowly and smoothly. This was something to be happy about. He was enjoying some quiet time for the first time in a long time. It has always been battle after battle before, but now he was relaxed and having to do much more of thinking efforts than fighting enemies who wanted nothing more than to cut him down.

"Don't get too conformable, Itachi," Fugaku said, walking towards his son – who was sitting on a small chair under the shade of a tree. Their entire surrounding was fixed with large green trees. It was a good place to host the base of operations. "You never know when the enemy will strike."

"History has proved that repeatedly," Itachi responded calmly. "But with the surveillance there is around this location and the borders, it is unlikely that enemy will hit us from behind without us knowing anything about it. We have home ground which gives us time to prepare."

Fugaku nodded, "But you can never be too careless. If we become arrogant enough to think that because we have Hyugas and their so-called all-seeing eyes then we won't fall to an ambush, we would only reap regrets at the end of the day. We must always be vigilant – these are tough times." The man looked up into the leaves for a moment before continuing. "I was expecting Orochimaru to come at us with his teeth bared as soon as we settled."

"He might be arrogant, but he isn't stupid. Besides, given my last encounter with him, I doubt he will be very keen to come across us in battle so soon, he is plotting, but we are not likely to see him soon," Itachi said.

Fugaku did not respond as he chose to work over things inside his head. He had already delegated Inabi with the position of Military Police Force commander inside Konoha while he oversaw the outside unit. The clan was in a good position, politically and with the villagers.

The standing with the villagers was something that he was happy about. It was a long fought battle, but in the end they were reaping the rewards. Some villagers had even bothered to see them out when it was made known to them they would be protecting the village from outside rather than from the inside.

The villagers were not ignorant of the truth. They knew there were fireworks happening outside the village. They might not see it, but it was happening and they could feel it. At least now Minato was forced to come clean about the impending war. The Yondaime had ensured them that they would be protected.

Perhaps he would even get a heroes' welcome when he does return to Konoha. It won't be soon though. He would not even be attending council meetings but Mikoto would do so in his stead.

"When are you due to depart?"

"When mother gets here," Itachi said. "She should be arriving here in three nights. I informed her it was dangerous, but she said she wanted to see her husband and would not take no. I was forced to divulge the location."

Fugaku sighed. "It is fine," he said. "What are you planning to do with Danzo?"

Itachi examined his father carefully before he formed his response. "If it was up to Naruto's urges, a slow brutal death. But we cannot act now because Naruto said he wanted to gather information about Danzo. We have come to the presumption that although he acts like a cripple, there is more to him than the façade her put up. With how Naruto is about his opponents, he won't make any rash movements."

Fugaku nodded. "Danzo isn't just some old man after all. There is a reason he has been able to keep power despite everything. But don't do anything reckless Itachi. I hate that man, and wouldn't hesitate killing him myself if the opportunity presented itself, but I know that the man is slippery as a snake. You must be careful when dealing with him."

"I will be, father," Itachi said firmly. Well, being careless has never been something he has been accused of doing. Even Naruto turned on the serious mask when dealing with enemy opponents who could prove to be a problem. "Father, do you know anything about the Uzumakis Anbu?"

"Anbu?" Fugaku raised an eye brow.

Itachi nodded. "I saw one informing Naruto about the incident that involved Danzo discovering about the Kyubi."

Fugaku went silent for a few moments before shaking his head. "That is something you will know when you become clan head." That was all that Fugaku could say about the matter. He would not speak of it, not until it was time to pass the torch in Itachi's hands. "Have you thought of your own family, Itachi?"

The young Uchiha blinked at the question from his father. It was unexpected and had really come out of nowhere. "No," Itachi said with a shake of his head. "There is a lot to think about and to do to be planning something like that."

Fugaku turned away from his son. "You should think about it, Itachi. No one lives forever in this world and with shinobi; we can die at any moment. Next month, I may not be alive. That happens. You have grown; there would be nothing wrong if you start preparing yourself. At least, you will know you have something to live for, something you will wish to protect even after the war.

Your desire to protect your village and your clan is great, but what will happen when they no longer need your protection? What will you do? With nothing to do, you will become bored of life and will turn stray. Itachi, think, and have another dream that isn't Konoha. If you do that, you will enjoy your life. Sasuke needs an example of that. If we do things right, his generation will not have to live this kind of life we are facing. Even your own family will enjoy the peace. But we cannot speak of that family until you make it happen."

Itachi stared at the back of his mother for a long minute. "Family, huh?"

"It is important. Naruto is careless as one could possibly be, but when it comes to his family, he turns on his mind. What would be of me without his family?" Fugaku paused for a moment as he reflected on his own actions. "I don't know if I was a great father to both you and Sasuke, but I think I tried my best. Perhaps I was a little too focused on pushing you towards what I believed, and neglected that above all else, you were my son."

Itachi shook his head. "You gave me everything I have, father. You were always there. Sasuke might not think so, but it is because you were there for me that I will pass on that to him. I could not have wished for a better father than you."

 **A Day Later**

Two letters had arrived for Mei, one from Naruto and another from the Yondaime Hokage. It was perhaps one of those things that made you think about coincident that happen in life. Who could have thought that the letters would arrive at the same time even though they were not sent from the same location?

"What does the letter from the Hokage say?" Ao asked the Godaime Mizukage with a careful tone.

Mei looked up from the letter and faced her loyal subordinate, staring at him for a long minute. Her stare only managed to make the man uncomfortable. Normally, she would have said something about it, but the letter came with a surprise that shocked her slightly.

"Dear Mei, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I should have written to you a while back after my son returned with your message, but there has been a lot that I have had to deal with recently. I have a few things I wish to discuss with you, and I figured that it would be best to speak to you in person.

Within the letter, there is one of my special kunai. When you are in good shape to speak, please use it to summon me so that we can speak face to face,

Yours,

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage."

Ao blinked once and stared at Mei. It wasn't that strange that the Hokage wanted to speak to his leader. There were matters that couldn't be said over a letter after all. Some things needed to be said in person.

"So, we are going to host the Yondaime Hokage," the man said calmly. "Should I make preparations for his arrival?"

Mei shook her head. "There is no need," she said with a wave of her hand. Minato wasn't the one who would be seeking anything worthy of his name to welcome him. The Hokage was a humble soul and someone Mei liked very much.

"You can go Ao, I will speak to him alone," Mei said in a firm tone.

Ao didn't try to say anything else, he merely nodded. It wasn't like the Yondaime was an enemy of theirs. He could leave her in the company of that man without any fear. The man had a good record with people – a very different record from his son.

"As you wish, Mei-sama," Ao bowed slightly and excused himself from the office.

Minato looked at Naruto's letter for a moment before taking her eyes towards the three-pronged kunai. It wasn't her first time seeing the kunai. She had seen it before during the civil war and the things that it made the Yondaime Hokage do. She shook her head and grasped the kunai firmly.

Without another thought, Mei flung the kunai towards the centre of her office. The Yondaime Hokage did not waste time in appearing within a flash of yellow.

Mei raised an eye brow. That was pretty fast. "What if it was someone else summoning you?"

Minato smiled as he faced the pleasant woman talking to him. It was a delight to see the woman again. Her smile was always something else, but the blond did not think anything further than that. He was a married man after all and Kushina would kill him for having weird thoughts.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to call me," Minato said softly as he walked towards Mei's desk. The woman stood up and outstretched her hand. "It's good to see you in good shape, Mizukage-sama," the Yondaime Hokage said as he shook Mei's hand.

Mei smiled beautifully as she responded. "You seem fine yourself," she said. "Please sit," she added. Minato nodded and sat down in front of the desk. "You are really different from your son. The only thing you seem to have in common is your good looks."

Minato smiled, a bit sheepishly. "Well, a lot of people do say that. What do you think differentiates us?" the Yondaime asked curiously. He knew how he was different from his son, but he just wanted to see if the woman knew both of them well enough.

"Naruto is silent wind that indifferently wreaks havoc in the lands he sees as enemy. At the same time, he can be an indifferent gentle wind that passes by silently," Mei said. "You are a gentleman, a kind hearted person who cares for those around him. Yet, you can also be a silent storm."

"That is another thing that we have in common," Minato added with a smile.

"Yes, that makes two," Mei said. "I have a letter from him. Interesting how he is thinking ahead with his project even though the situations around it don't favour it."

"Naruto does what he wants and he doesn't allow what is around him to dictate his decisions…" Minato said calmly. The Yondaime turned serious as he spoke once again. "I actually came here with some difficult news."

Mei stared at the man before her for a long minute. "I figured as much," she said.

"Iwa and Kumogakure are plotting to wage war against Konoha. It is going to happen soon. Nothing needs to trigger it; I guess you can even go as far as to say that we are already at war with them. Their attempts to get you into their good books were probably to make sure that you don't get involved, just as Sunagakure has chosen to stay neutral."

"There was never any plan in my part to partake in war," Mei said firmly. "This village has only gotten through a bloody war; I cannot afford to have my shinobi experience another one again. At the same time, it feels somehow knowing that I am simply going to allow you to be attacked while I watch and protect my own back."

It felt like a betrayal of trust. Minato had sacrificed so much for her to enjoy in the peace she was enjoying right now, but her plan was to watch him face to Great villages without any support simply because she was more worried about her own village. One could say she was right to make that choice because it was what was best for Kirigakure, but her conscious was saying something else.

"You don't have to worry about that," Minato said in a firm tone just to reassure the woman that he was serious about it. "Ultimately both of us are Kages, and we will make the choices that are good for our villages. Even my actions here were not simply based on doing what was right, but also gaining Konoha a valuable ally.

"Kirigakure will not again anything from taking part in the war. You will only suffer more losses. We have suffered our losses and we will still suffer more losses. Our actions in the past have done nothing to ignite this war, we have been civil. Even so, this will be our fight and we don't wish to involve you or anyone who doesn't have anything to do with it."

Mei stared at the man. What he was saying was that he would not seek help from any of his allies but would rather have his village fight its own battles, even if it was against two Great Villages. If he was not the Yondaime Hokage, Mei would have thought that he was crazy to think of something like that.

"However, I will require your assistance just in case things don't go according to plan. Also, after the war, we will be heavily exhausted because we will be defending against two Great villages. There is a chance that some of our allies in the form Sunagakure and other small villages might turn on us in our weakened state and try to take our power."

Mei frowned at the thought. "We are living in a very treacherous world, aren't we? You can't really say you have an ally. Friends are willing to stab you in the back without a second thought," the woman shook her head. "It is such a sad world that we live in. I really wish that it was different."

"It can be changed," Minato said firmly. "Despite everything that we face, I believe that the Elemental Nations can still see peace and do away with petty fights. Most certainly wish for a better world, but despite our wishes, nothing ever seems to change. Even so, I wish to change things. I just have to survive this war first."

"Even the famed Yondaime Hokage doesn't think he can survive through anything," Mei said. She was surprised by that. Most people with his power would always think that they could get through anything that they are faced with: Arrogance at most, but Minato was too smart for that.

"No one is invisible," Minato said firmly. "I don't know what the Kazekage is thinking, but despite being Konoha's ally, he hasn't been supportive and hasn't shown sign that he will. Suna heavily relies on Konoha for cheap supplies and I am sure if the chance represented itself for Suna to get one over Konoha in order to secure its survival, he will no doubt take it."

"You want me to be your last line of defence?"

Minato shook his head. "I will be Konoha's last line of defence. Unlike the previous war, I won't be doing much of fighting in the front lines. Perhaps my presence would end things quickly, I don't know. But the decision is that I will be Konoha's last line of defence. I want you to keep watch, keep your presence, just to tell anyone having funny thoughts that 'I have his back'''

Mei tilted her head to the side. Given Kiri's location, she could not do that without having to leave her village and in terms of being an emergency military partner, she would not be able to reach Konoha quick enough if one its allies turned its back on the village.

"You want me personally to make an appearance," Mei said. "This will sure scare anyone. I mean even if Konoha is exhausted from the war, it would not give up with a fight. Anyone attempting anything will first have to fight."

Minato nodded. "Can you do it? That is all that I request of you."

"I can do it," Mei said. She didn't think that the man was leading her into a trap that would see an end to her life. The blond was a bit too honest for something like that. Still, a dangerous person when he wanted to be.

"I talked about your message with my council and they had some funny ideas. In any case, we need something that is sign to other nations that you are with Konoha and behind it," Minato said in a firm tone. "It was proposed that my son be offered to you."

Mei appeared to think about it for a moment before responding. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing. He is a rather interesting young man. I can't get my hands on the father, but the son is nothing less of his father," the Mizukage said with a sly smile.

Minato cleared his throat. "Anyway, Naruto said no to the marriage proposal."

Mei frowned.

"Don't take offence in it," Minato was quick to say with his hands held up. "Naruto isn't that interested in women. His excuse was that he was too young to be married but the reality is that he doesn't even have any thoughts of getting married because of lack of care. I think he is incapable of doing so," the Yondaime said with a sad smile.

"It must be hard on you as his father," Mei said a bit sympathetically.

"At times, but he does have his moments. As indifferent as he is, he is still my son and more than anyone, I know I can count on him on anything." The Yondaime Hokage said confidently. "Although Naruto refused, I am going to push for it. This will be just a political marriage, nothing more nothing less. We will break it after things have stabilized. I cannot ask Naruto to fall in love – that is close to impossible."

"I understand," Mei said, she didn't sound too happy. "This is a small favour I am willing to do for you. Who knows, maybe I will be a good influence on Naruto."

Minato smiled. "Now, I just have to get Naruto to agree to it. When it was first brought up, he was clear on his refusal, even in the face of other clan heads. Well, they didn't push…"

"Why? This certainly does Konoha some good rather than bad. If Naruto was saying no, why didn't they try to force him?"

"None of the clan heads can do that even if they wanted to. With the Uzumaki, it is mostly their word that goes, even if others don't like it," Minato said. "It is far worse with Naruto because he doesn't like being told what to do."

"Then how are you going to get him to agree to it?"

Minato smiled, eyes closed. "I will get his sister to sweetly ask him to do it…"

 **Lightning Country**

Along the Journey

For some reason, Jiraiya felt it was safe if they followed a certain path when leaving the Village hidden in Clouds. It was probable that they had been spotted. One could not simply walk into enemy village especially in tough times like these. The security within the villages had been increased to keep out spies and the like.

Naruto wasn't a spy, but he certainly knew how to hide himself from danger. In this state, he could not afford to be held up in a battle within the Cloud. It would not be in his disadvantage and didn't like those kind of situations. He wasn't afraid to run away from them. He has never been ashamed to do a tactical retreat.

"No one is pursuing us," Jiraiya said, sounding a bit relived that no one was indeed chasing after them. It wasn't that he would have failed to deal with the danger. The problem was what would happen after dealing with the danger…

If he got involved in a scuffle with Kumo shinobi, it was likely just going to pour fire in the smoke. War was going to happen, but historians would remember it as the war that truly started when Jiraiya of the Sannin infiltrated Kumogakure and was pursued by its shinobi. Surely even some things that never occurred would be added.

He didn't want to be remembered like that. He was sure Naruto wouldn't mind. The redhead didn't care about having a good image. Perhaps now it mattered since he was a clan head and had a younger sister he so loved who was looking up to him. There was no doubt that little Karin adored her older brother and looked up to him, regardless of what people say about him.

"You sound as if you have dodged a bullet," Naruto said quietly. "If we were really just avoiding Kumo shinobi, we could have taken a different route. This seems like we are heading towards some destination. Do you mind informing me? I don't like surprises."

Jiraiya eyed the redhead curiously before shaking his head. "We are heading towards something. While you were sleeping last night, I went out to find out where Yugito had gone to and which direction she would probably take," the Sannin said with a grin. "Since you had bothered to come all the way here, I thought it would be a waste if you returned without seeing her…"

"Who told you I was sleeping?" Naruto asked calmly, with a raised eye brow.

Jiraiya blinked. He was sure the redhead had been sleeping when he left during night. Had he been fooled? Was it simply because he just saw an unmoving person and the closed eyes and thought perhaps the redhead was sleeping?

The Sannin shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "We can take a different path if you wish. We won't find Tsunade in these parts of the nations. She is in the Fire country."

Naruto appeared to think about it for a moment before making a decision. "Let us," he said. "I must get back to Konoha and I don't fancy dealing with your former teammate, especially since it is going to be a hassle to get her to do what is required."

It would certainly be difficult and the job was made a lot difficult because Minato had requested that they bring her back to Konoha. All these time he has been trying but without any success. Even the time he went to visit her with Naruto, there was no success. What would be different now? The war? She has said that she doesn't care about Konoha, but Jiraiya believed that not to be completely true.

"You're just going to leave it like that?" The Sannin asked. "I thought this would be good since you have not shown any interest in women, but for you to take an effort in this one, I thought perhaps there was something."

"Don't read too much into what I do, you will confuse yourself," Naruto responded calmly.

"Don't tell me you had an ulterior motive for coming here… I know for certain that you're not the one for scheming," the Sannin said.

"I was looking for a merchant really," Naruto said. "There is a certain man from this village with some good connections on the farming business. You can't simply farm without the people to sell to. I needed the contacts to be able to get into business. I have no discrimination with who I do business with. As long as it benefits the Uzumaki, I will be fine.

Besides, by the time my projects starts bearing fruits, the war will be over. Who knows, these kind of connections may prove vital in keeping good relations with other villages. Trade agreements can turn into some friendly adventures that benefits even the villages and not just merchants."

Jiraiya was slightly shocked that such words had come from Naruto's mouth. He quickly shot down his thoughts and realized who was talking to him. "For a moment I thought you cared about peace," the man said with a shake of his head. "In any case, you do have a point."

Naruto didn't say anything to the man about the matter. He stopped walking and stared into the trees ahead. "Well, this had to happen," he said.

"We were still going towards the right direction," Jiraiya said, even though he could not sense who it was, he was sensing some with large chakra coming towards their way. But from Naruto's words, he was guessing that the redhead was sensing Yugito.

The blonde Jinchuriki landed in front of the two Konoha shinobi from the trees and stared at Naruto with an expressionless face. She didn't take a fighting stance despite facing enemy, she merely stared at Naruto.

The redhead smiled, eyes partially opened. It wasn't a big smile that he made, just a small smile – whether it was honest or not was a question that begged an answer. "Yugito," the Uzumaki said walking over to the blonde.

Yugito stiffened slightly at his approach, but she quickly hid it and remained impassive as Naruto grew closer. "Naruto," the Kumo nin said with the redhead just standing inches away from her. She didn't lesson her stare, but rather, just kept her calm.

"Not even a defensive move, or a slight twitch," Naruto noted at looking at the woman.

Yugito shrugged. "If you do intend to take me, you'd have a difficult time in doing so. I understand it would do well for Konoha to remove one of Kumo's Jinchuriki, but you're not planning for that are you?"

"Who knows?" Naruto said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I had gone to Kumo looking for you to claim my date. That was our bet, and I believe that I won."

"As if you would have given me the Hiraishin if you had lost the battle," Yugito said bitterly. The thought of her brutal battle with the redhead didn't give her pleasant thoughts. It infuriated her and pained her. The humiliation had been at large, but no one would mock her now since they know about him.

"I am an honourable person, Yugito," the redhead said. "I would have given it to you if you had won. In any case, the next time we meet, I shall take you out for a date, even if it is in the middle of a war zone… we can take a break from it to have a bit of fun."

Yugito looked at the redhead as if he was crazy. War wasn't something pleasant, how could he even think of something like that? Did it even mean something to her? Why was he even bothering to look for her after all these times, especially given the looming war?

Jiraiya thought perhaps if he allowed this to make something it would be good for Konoha and Kumo. Yugito was a highly valued asset of the Cloud and after the war if both are still alive; they could use the relationship between the two to form a relationship between their respective villages.

That had been the thought, and he liked the idea right now. He would even share it with Minato. It was a good plan that could work out for both Konoha and Kumogakure.

"Just like that?" The blond asked quietly. "I would be doing a great service to my village if I manage to take one of you down. We are going to engage in war, and if I just let you go, the Raikage will be furious with me."

"Let us go?" Naruto sounded mildly amused by Yugito's statement. "You have not captured us, and within this distance it will take a second for me to neutralize you. I got closer for a reason, dear."

Yugito dared the redhead to try. "Try it, and we will see if you can succeed…"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm too much of a cowered to try that," the redhead said with a lazy wave of his right hand. He turned away from the Jinchuriki. "Don't forget what I said about our date."

Yugito wasn't just going to let him leave like that. She tried to grab him from behind on his right shoulder, but she was stopped when light flames lit up behind the redhead. Naruto turned slightly, eyes closed. "I apologize for that, ever since a recent event, I do not like people touching me without approval. My flames react unconsciously to defend me."

End Chapter

I'm going to run a few things before the war does begin. Umm… I don't really have much to say except to say I'm half done with the next chapter, so I should post it next Saturday.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Kumogakure**

Once again, Yugito was in the presence of the Raikage after an interesting encounter with Naruto. This was the second time she was forced to decide whether she should say or not. Last time she had decided against, but the man had found out about it anyway. This time it could prove to be challenging for her reputation if she kept it a secret. Matters between Konoha and Kumo were not favourable after all.

While she had no attachments towards the redhead, she thought it was somehow telling the Raikage about his appearance. The man had said he had come all the way to see here. Yugito shook her head. She was merely flattering herself. It couldn't be that someone as infamous as Naruto would be willing to risk that much just to see her.

He had been with Jiraiya the Sannin, there had to be other reasons for his appearance. She wouldn't put it past them to have been looking for information in her home village. The looming war forced everyone to work hard in order to gain information about their enemies. In Kumo's case, the enemy was just Konoha.

Yugito closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed all her thoughts. She didn't have to think about anything else. Naruto was surely an interesting person and despite the fact that she was still a Jinchuriki, he was still interested in her. That counted as something. Nevertheless, before anything else, she was a Kumogakure Jonin and her loyalties lay with the village and the Yondaime Raikage.

With that in mind, Yugito ushered the words out of her mouth. She had already delivered her mission report, so she could get this over with and leave this place. "Raikage-sama," the blonde started in a quiet tone. "I came across Naruto on my way back to the village."

A did not show any surprise to the revelation, nor did he look overly excited about hearing it – his expression was just mildly flat. He had known that Jiraiya had been in the village. Perhaps he would not have found the man if it wasn't for his tendency to visit the hot springs and peep on women – which often left the man exposed to a beating.

He had not known that the man was with Naruto. There hadn't been any sight of the redhead's presence, but after they had left the village, he was informed that Naruto was with the Sannin. A could only assume that the redhead had put on a rather elaborative henge when walking through the village streets to avoid being detected.

He hadn't moved against the two because he figured it would've been pointless in doing so. They would not have come into the village without any plan to flee if they were caught. It would have been a problem for him as he hadn't even known about Naruto's presence before it was a little too late.

"What did he say?"

"He said something about the bet we made during the chunin exams a few years back. I was supposed to go out with him on a date if I lost the match," Yugito stated calmly.

A looked amused. "For someone known for his indifference, that is surprising," he said. "From our information, Naruto has no friends aside from Uchiha Itachi. He knows people, but he doesn't behave as other people do. That hardly matters anyway…" the Raikage paused for a moment. "Did he say he would return to the village?"

Yugito shook her head. "No, he was speaking about meeting in the battlefield of the war," she said.

"A pity," The Yondaime Raikage said – a little disappointed since he won't be able to lay a trap for the redhead again if he were thinking of coming to Yugito once again. "I have another mission for you."

Yugito did not show her surprise at hearing that. She thought she would be given some time to rest. She had just returned from a mission after all. She may be a Jinchuriki but her mind and body still got tired. Even she needed to rest like any normal person. Of course she wasn't going to tell that to the Kage before her, she would merely nod and accept the mission he had for her.

"Onoki has informed me that he has acquired the services of the Akatsuki to eliminate the Uchiha clan's head," A started calmly. "I don't know much about the mercenary group, and that bothers me. Onoki says that they are very capable group made of S-rank criminals. I want to know more about them. Once we are done with Konoha, we must move after them as well."

"Why? Do you think thy might be planning something?"

"Mercenaries are only after money, but if this group is as powerful as Onoki says it is, I need to know for sure. Who knows, maybe we can also use them… though what I fear is Onoki using them against us after we are done with Konoha," A stated one of his fears.

"You think he would do that?"

"It is a possibility. Kumo and Iwa don't exactly see eye to eye. We are only working together to defeat a common enemy. Once this is over, we might turn on each other to claim the scalps of war and the throne of the strongest Hidden Village," the Raikage explained lightly.

Well, he did have his own treacherous plans. He would always do what he thought was best for Kumogakure. Onoki may be old, but he was still a crafty old man and he didn't put it past him to be plotting something as well.

"What is my mission then?"

"You will go with C into the Fire country and observe the Akatsuki deal with the Uchiha. You will not interfere unless the Akatsuki prove to be incompetent. C will make sure you are able to escape the Fire country safely. However, when you do try to escape, go through the Earth country. You should be safe there and I will organize for a safe passage back to Kumo," A dished out the mission.

 **Konoha**

Danzo eyed Itachi idly, with a lot of thoughts going through his head. He had an idea of how to handle the situation before and he had an idea of how it would end, but that was just an idea, nothing concrete. When dealing with the Uchiha, he had learned that it was better to just try things out if he wasn't too sure about how things would go.

Itachi wasn't before him because of some motive to kill him, no he had called the Uchiha to come before him because of a few things they needed to discuss. He had done it before. The Uchiha shared a few of his concerns about Konoha and the war hawk used the Uchiha's love for Konoha to his advantage. When it was about Konoha, they could work together.

It wasn't that the Uchiha liked him or anything. If anything, it was like the black haired tolerated him for the good of Konoha. Danzo was still certain that Itachi wanted him out of power for past actions. The Shisui matter had not settled well the boy and he was certain that something was brewing along with Naruto and his recent actions would expose all those thoughts.

"What do you want, Danzo?" He had been on his way back to the village after leaving his father, and before he could even enter the village, Danzo had his cronies inform him that their master wanted to see him. He had indulged the request and taken a different route to see the man.

Naruto had yet to return to the village and he was certain that the redhead not spoken to Itachi since leaving. That was a good thing for him. He could use it to his advantage.

"I wish to speak to you about Naruto," the war hawk started calmly. "It is his lack of love towards Konoha that bothers me the most. For someone with his power and position, it is dangerous. I am sure even if you do believe that he will never betray Konoha, you must also be worried about that particular problem."

Itachi did not allow his emotions or thoughts to show. "If that is what you called me here for, I will take my leave because this is nothing to talk about."

"Naruto is dangerous, you know that. Yet, he is a valuable asset to Konoha, even I am willing to admit that. But he does not think for Konoha and that could prove to be a potential threat to the village. If he doesn't think about Konoha, he won't think of anything that will benefit the village. For a Konoha's shinobi that is unacceptable."

"Naruto would never do anything to risk Konoha's safety." Itachi said in a firm tone.

"Make sure you fully believe that so that you don't end up regretting it," Danzo said with narrowed eyes. "In any case, has he informed you what really happened with him and my agents?"

Itachi did not say anything.

"He did not then," Danzo took a pause and studied the black haired shinobi for a few moments. "I wonder just how much he keeps from you. Should I tell you the deal I offered him?"

It was tempting. Itachi wanted to know what had happened. Even his father did not seem to know, but Naruto had the time to tell him, yet he did not. He doubted that was something that could simply be pushed as clan secrets. It was something much more than that, and yet the redhead had not informed him, even though they were planning to deal with the war hawk, together.

Why?

Itachi could not figure it out. Until recently, he had not thought that Naruto was capable of hiding things from him. The redhead has always been frank and often blunt with him. If there was something, he would be blunt about it. But now, things were different and it got him thinking.

Even so, Itachi knew Danzo's game here. It was simply to get him to doubt Naruto and break the bond between them. Mistrust could go a long way to ruin even the strongest of bonds. Itachi could not simply afford to doubt Naruto. He believed he had more faith in Naruto more than most people, perhaps someone who had more faith in Naruto than him was his father.

The Yondaime Hokage was not the one to doubt Naruto in cases like this.

"If Naruto wants me to know, he will tell me," Itachi said in a firm tone.

"Maybe," Danzo said a bit carelessly. "Either way, I was planning to inform you. Naruto will possibly lose the use of his left hand because he has been poisoned by a very deadly poison. I have the antidote, but in exchange, I have requested the Kyubi.

"Well, I am sure it is too late now. Even if he does get to Tsunade, his hand will be damaged already. He won't give me the Kyubi thereafter, but I am not worried about that. I simply want the Bijuu to be used for Konoha's safety. Even though he offered to be a Jinchuriki, I know he has no plans to do so. Why don't you motivate him to do it?"

Itachi raised an eye brow at the request from the war hawk. "Why would I want to do that? Naruto has no need for the Kyubi's power and sealing it in himself would be to simply keep it away from you." There was the issue of pride with the redhead and his ambitions as well as his attitude would not allow him to use the power.

"Despite being an Uzumaki, Naruto's body has taken some serious damages due to the amount of strain he has put it under. If he is continuously pushed to his limits at this age, he won't last long. It is likely that his body will simply stop working at its best," Danzo explained. "With how he is at the moment, he is basically disabled, and won't be able to fight at his full capacity, but with the Kyubis power inside him, he can break his bodily limits. The chakra can also help his body keep intact."

Outwardly, Itachi maintained an expressionless but inwardly, he was frowning. Danzo was honestly not far off and that bothered him. "What do you hope to achieve with this, Danzo? I'm sure you still have the idea to control the Kyubi… do you perhaps think that Naruto is the perfect Jinchuriki for the Biju given his personality and are planning to control him using Shisui's eye? With that ability, it shouldn't be impossible, even if Naruto is an Uzumaki."

"I only do what is best for Konoha," Danzo only said that.

With Naruto

It had taken a couple of days for the two to finally find Tsunade, one of the Sannin. Naruto was still not really looking forward to meeting the Slug princess once again. He just didn't have a very high opinion of her. He wasn't the one who went around hating people. There was really one person he could actually say he hated and that was Danzo.

Most people he just disliked. There wasn't a very good reason that was needed for that. It wasn't the kind of a life a person lived for him to make that kind of judgement, it was simply his thoughts.

They had found Tsunade drinking along with Shizune. Jiraiya seemed overly happy to see his former teammate again. He was so happy that he had immediately called for a drink before he even sat down across the woman.

Naruto looked around the bar with an expressionless mask. When he wasn't in this kind of a place for drinking, he really didn't want to be there. It was the kind of place that called for some demons inside of him to come out and play.

The redhead shook off his thoughts and settled down on the space across Tsunade and her attendant with Jiraiya settling right beside him.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said. By that, it was certain she was not yet drunk. It was still early after all. "What brought you here?"

She didn't sound too happy to see the Sannin, something Jiraiya was quick to note. "You don't sound too happy to see me, Hime," the Toad Sage stated in a calm tone. "Or perhaps you're just having one of those bad days?"

Tsunade seemed to think for a moment before sighing. She took the bottle before her and placed it in her mouth. It was a long gulp that took several seconds before she placed another the bottle down the table. "Maybe a bad day," she said calmly. "Had to escape a few people looking for their debts and they wouldn't let me gamble in the casino here!" she sounded furious about it.

"You can't blame them," Shizune was quick to say. "Last time you were here, you lost all your money, borrowed a lot of money from the owner and then ran off after you had lost it. When he tried to retrieve it, you lied about finding a gold mine."

"It couldn't be helped," Tsunade said, showing no remorse. "It has become quite the annoyance going out of the Fire country. I have to continuously be on the lookout because of your stupid war that's about to happen. If someone isn't trying to recruit me, they are trying to kill me."

"Well, you're not just anybody hime," Jiraiya said in a firm tone.

"Don't they know I just want to live my life normally and have no interest in what is happening in the Elemental Nations?" Tsunade stared at Jiraiya and then at Naruto for a moment. "You didn't come here because of the war, right? I figure if Minato wants to bring me back, he would take bring his big guns."

"I don't really care if you return or not," Naruto said speaking for the first time. "But the mission was to have you return to Konoha. To succeed, I wouldn't mind using force to do it. At this time, your usefulness should be your medical ninjutsu skills… you need your hands, I would be willing to cut off your legs and carry you to Konoha."

Tsunade stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "That's a good one," she said.

Jiraiya did not laugh because he was certain that Naruto was serious about cutting off her legs. The redhead was that brutal and wouldn't care. Even if he was talking about crippling a Sannin, he would not care. Tsunade was still a Konoha kunoichi, but that didn't mean anything to Naruto.

"In any case, I have a medical condition that you must solve," Naruto stated indifferently.

"I don't do freebies and who do you think you are telling that must solve your problem?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto responded calmly. "Of course Konoha would be willing to pay you for your efforts," the redhead said as he undid the bandages on his left hand.

Tsunade stared at the purple hand that looked as if it was rotting. Her stomach twisted slightly and she faced Naruto head on. "You must be in serious pain," she said. "And you're not even flinching."

That spoke of a high tolerance of pain. Before, she could not have imagined that his hand was like that. He did not look to be in some discomfort – he had looked perfectly fine. Given the look on Jiraiya's face, she could also assume that the Sannin hadn't known that it was that bad and it was indeed bad. She did not have to pull out her wand to be able to tell that.

What could have happened? He was Minato's son, so she could understand him coming all the way here to get treated even though he didn't seem to care about her or what she did. The redhead didn't even seem to have a high opinion of her.

Still, she was still not going to simply do anything because he was Minato's son. She really didn't care either – as he didn't care. She was done with Konoha anyway.

"The pain is there," Naruto said with a nod. "Sometimes it feels like there is a bug that is moving within, taking a bite of my flesh. Even if I have separated it from the rest of my arm, the pain still shoots through my head," the redhead said without even wincing at the thought of the pain he was feeling.

Tsunade stared at the hand once more before speaking. "You have stopped the poison from spreading through your body," she said. She based that assumption based on his response and what she was seeing. "I'm not going to heal you anyway… if your hand has taken that colour, I can't reverse it. I might remove the poison, but it has already done its damage."

"I have come to understand that as well," Naruto said, not looking bothered. "But you still have to get rid of the poison."

"Why? What is in it for me?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune was baffled that her master would ask something in return to heal the son of the Yondaime Hokage and also a Konoha shinobi. The redhead was in a delicate situation, even she could tell that. These were not enemies, but actually friendlies from their home village. "You can't be serious!"

"Keep out of it, Shizune," Tsunade shouted, a bit harshly.

Naruto merely shook his head. "Let us make a bet. You beat me, I will get off your back and won't try to force you back to Konoha and will even pay off the debt you have in this town so that you can gamble again. But if I win, you look at my hand, and deal with the poison. That sounds fair, doesn't it? I am handicapped here, my left hand won't work."

Tsunade was surely going to fall for it, Jiraiya figured. Naruto also had a plan. The redhead didn't like losing a battle after all and he wasn't the one who went to a fight knowing what to do and how he would deal with it. He had a plan to subdue Tsunade despite his disadvantage.

Tsunade grinned. "You have a deal, brat."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a long stare. "Are you sure about this?" He asked quietly.

Tsunade wasn't someone he would underestimate, even when she was drunk. There is a reason she has been able to roam around the Elemental Nations without any fear. Not even Danzo dared to try to provoke a fight with her. She still packed the hard punch; he knew that more than anyone.

Then again, Naruto wasn't an idiot either. If there was someone who was more cautious in battle, then it was the redhead. Naruto didn't even do sparring sessions unless the situation depended on it. He was the type who would runway from a fight if he was certain he would not win it.

It wasn't just with brains on the Uzumaki's side; it was also his physical prowess as well. There was no doubt that the redhead was a powerhouse. He has proved that more than the question was asked about his strength. Having seen the redhead train with his father when he was younger, the Sannin could not doubt Naruto's strength, not even when he was handicapped.

Naruto didn't respond to Jiraiya because the Sannin was simply asking him a stupid question. He merely stood up from his position and motioned for Tsunade to follow him outside so that they could work out on their deal.

He did like making deals anyway. Perhaps he overdid it at times, but doing so gave him the motivation to be able to do what he needed. If it was a fight he had to win, he would fight with both body and spirit in order to win. The extra push to fight on was always needed and it ensured that he did not end up losing.

Everyone went out silently.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, "No backing out of this one, gaki."

Naruto didn't react. He just looked around the clear space around him for a moment before motioning for Tsunade to come at him.

The slug princess didn't waste time before lunging towards Naruto like a bullet. Her speed slightly surprised the redhead, not that he showed it on his body language or expression. He just watched her for a second before jumping back as the woman flashed in front of him, slightly above ground with her right punch swinging through the air, heading towards the left side of his head.

His small jump was enough for him to avoid the blow. The punch just whizzed past his face, hitting him with some bursts of wind. As he landed on the ground, Naruto spoke. "Well, that is just dangerous," he said of the punch. Even he would not be okay after getting a punch like that.

Tsunade didn't respond to Naruto, she charged again. Naruto jumped back to avoid her incoming strike. This time, her punch had been going downwards and she ended up slamming the ground, after missing her target. There was a boom, when her first punch into the ground. The contact created a crater and caused debris to pick around the area the powerful punch hand crashed into.

With Naruto just close to her, Tsunade was up again, and this time, she raised her right foot high, aiming for a high kick. Naruto once again dodged her strike by jumping back.

"This isn't fun. If you're going to just keeping running away, you will only annoy me," the slug princess said with a small frown on her lips. It had been just three times, but she did not have the patience for anymore. Perhaps it was because he was the one who suggested it.

"Apologies, I was looking at something else," Naruto said with a small smile.

Tsunade did not respond in words, she just charged towards the redhead once again. This time, Naruto did not seem like he was going to jump back. He just stood still as Tsunade's punch travelled through the air, rushing towards his face. In a slip second, Naruto side stepped the punch, moving slightly to the left and then took a single step forward to get closer to Tsunade.

He held up the woman by placing his right hand on her chest and then moving his head closer. He did something unspeakable that had Jiraiya screaming 'the fuck!'

The redhead kissed Tsunade, on the lips.

Enough seconds passed for Naruto to wrap the slug Princess with his chakra chains. His hold on the woman was by no means gentle. He was seriously strangling and suffocating her as the chains suppressed her chakra.

Tsunade glared at Naruto, Murderously.

The redhead merely smiled, eyes opened slightly. "I thought something like that might catch you off guard. I apologize for being rough and the lack of emotion in it, my heart is a little cold for emotions to be expressed when I'm not drunk."

Tsunade didn't know whether to think about the kiss or just try to get out of the chains. She could not disagree with what he said though. Even though she wasn't giving it much of a thought, there had been no emotion on it – it was just a cold kiss. Was it supposed to be like that? She would not know, it had been quite some time after all.

The slug princess shook her head slightly and looked around her body. She could feel her chakra leaving her control. Well, she was dealing with an Uzumaki; she should have expected the chains to come with this effect. Still, the redhead had won their bet, so why was he still not letting her go? Depending on what he would be saying, Tsunade had no plans to attack him again.

He was still Uzumaki Naruto and despite not taking part in the Elemental Nations fights, she has been hearing about things. Shinobi did come after her after all and she was always in bars, hearing people painting horrible pictures about the redhead. But looking at him, Tsunade could not say that he was as harmful as people painted him as.

But of course, Tsunade knew first hand that appearances could be deceiving.

"Are you going to let me go or not?" Tsunade questioned in a barely audible tone.

Naruto shook his head, expression just blank. "My father wishes for you to return to Konoha and since Jiraiya has been failing to convince you to do it, I don't think I will succeed. I don't even have the reasons to give you so that you can return to the Leaf," the redhead said in a calm tone. "As such, I have decided it would be much easier if I drained your chakra and sealed the little you have left and then carry you back to Konoha by force."

Tsunade snarled.

"You can't be serious, Naruto!" Jiraiya stated in a hardened tone. "This is still Tsunade. You cannot treat her like this. I don't even think that your father gave you such an order. If Tsunade wants to go back to Konoha, she will do so in her free will. You cannot force her to do so."

Naruto turned to face the Toad Sage with his eyes barely opened. Jiraiya was annoying sometimes. Naruto didn't always agree with the way the man thought. No, there were a lot of things in which he did not go eye to eye with the man. Even now, he was still wishing for Tsunade to be pampered, even after abandoning her village.

If it had been someone who had done so, they would have been branded a traitor. Tsunade got the special treatment because of her service to the village, her ranking as well as the fact that she is the Shodai's granddaughter.

He should have known that the man wouldn't agree with this. Well, he went better by not communicating it with the Sannin anyway. There was nothing Jiraiya could do now. Naruto could take Tsunade and run off towards Konoha. His left hand did not affect his mobility and so he could do just fine.

The Uzumaki head turned back to Tsunade with his cocked to the side. "Are you willing to go back to Konoha if I ask nicely?"

Tsunade had to wonder of he was being sarcastic or just joking, but the redhead was dead serious. The blonde gave a flat response thereafter. "No…"

"Pity…" Naruto seemed to think for a few seconds before waving his right hand nonchalantly. "The Yondaime Hokage didn't give me a mission to ask you if you wanted to return to Konoha. Either by force or by free will, the end result is that you get back to Konoha. I don't have the patience or the desire to explain things to you, and thus you must be forced."

Tsunade glared at the redhead. "When you free me, I will smash you into pieces along with your father!" She threatened. "Still, do you think taking me back to Konoha by force will work?"

"Let me get this straight: I don't care for what you will do after reaching Konoha. I just have to take you back. If you decide to flee, I won't chase, because it won't be my job," Naruto said. "Besides, I need you at Konoha to deal with my hand before worms start to sneak up on it."

That was the last thing Tsunade heard from Naruto before the redhead snapped his fingers. The chains tightened the hold on her body, before she was hit by something painful that tore through her body. She didn't get to scream as her eyes were forced to close and her body too shut down.

Jiraiya and Shizune rushed towards Tsunade after Naruto dispersed his chains in a careless manner. The two stopped the blonde from hitting the ground.

The Toad Sage glared at Naruto. "I now you're brutal, but this isn't nice…"

Naruto shrugged. "That woman isn't a five year old who has run away from home. She is a grown woman who cannot deal with her fears and feelings towards Konoha. At this point, the village needs her, and if she cannot recognize that, then she is as good as dead."

Shizune didn't care about all that at the moment – although she did note that the redhead did have a point. "What did you do to her? She isn't knocked out. From what I can tell, she is still conscious and she can hear us."

"Nothing bad… Tsunade is an expert in her area. If I had forced her to sleep she would have woken up before I could even start packing her things so that we can leave," Naruto explained lightly. "She can hear you, for now at least. In a couple of minutes, she will be 'dead."

 **Konoha**

Minato frowned looking at the scene before him; Jiraiya had appeared in the office, carrying Tsunade – there was also a black haired woman with the two, he recognized her as Shizune.

"What did Naruto do?" The Yondaime Hokage asked quietly. The only reason the woman would be knocked out is if Naruto did something to her. Tsunade would have no doubt tried to get out of returning to Konoha, and his son wasn't the one who would try to beg her to return, even though he needed her help.

Well, he would be lying if he said he didn't think things would go this way. If he had sent Jiraiya, Tsunade would not have returned to Konoha. She was home now, and he could do damage control. He was not nice at times, was he?

"Knocked her out with a seal… I can't seem to undo it though…" Jiraiya responded calmly.

"Special Fuinjutsu," Minato said with a shrug, not the least surprised that the Sannin could not undo the seal Naruto had placed on Tsunade. It had nothing to do with the mastery of the art; it was just that the Uzumaki didn't like making things that could be undone by just anyone not from their clan.

"Where is he?" Minato asked after a pause.

"Disappeared off to somewhere. Said it would be troublesome if Tsunade woke up with him in the room," Jiraiya said, still a little worried about his former teammate.

Well, he could imagine Tsunade raising hell as soon as she does wake up. The blond Sannin had a temper of her own. He did wonder how Naruto would work with the woman though. On his day, the redhead wasn't the one for nonsense. It was especially a problem now since he was at a delicate stage in his life.

Once again, Minato sighed.

"Why can't I undo the seal?" Jiraiya asked.

"Almost all seals used by Naruto in special cases require a key. For Naruto, developing something complex that someone can't undo is hard work and maybe beyond him. He just creates a normal seal that requires a special key. Despite being normal, the seals really can't be undone even if you do understand one," Minato explained lightly.

He got up from his chair and walked towards the two, slowly. He knelt down beside Tsunade and placed his index finger on her forehead, channelling chakra. Multiple seals flashed all over the blond.

"I don't have the key for this one. We'll have to get either Azumi or his mother to get…" the blond Kage trailed off when Naruto appeared in the office in flames. "I was going to have someone call you…"

"It had slipped my mind that no one else has the key to the seal," the redhead stated calmly as he knelt beside his father. A single touch to the forehead and the marks on Tsunade's forehead disappeared. A couple of seconds later, the woman started stirring slowly before her eyes snapped open.

Naruto moved away from the woman along with his father – who returned to his chair, wearing a rather serious look on his face. The redhead moved behind his father, as he did not wish to face an angry woman.

Shizune quickly went down by her master's side. She helped the woman stand up.

Tsunade rubbed her aching head slowly as she straightened herself – this kind of a forced sleep was never good for anyone who wasn't a medic nin. A medically induced sleep was okay, but this wasn't fine, the redhead had just forced her mind into sleep in a violate way, hence the headache.

The blond Sannin looked around the room and stopped dead when she came across Naruto – who was standing behind the Yondaime Hokage. She had been forced back to Konoha. She didn't like it one bit. Still, the fact that she was back in the Leaf wasn't the second thing that made her furious – the first was the redhead in the room.

Tsunade's killing intent leaked through the room into frightening levels. It only made Shizune uncomfortable, but the three males present in the room were not frightened of it.

Minato smiled at Tsunade, it was a bit of a weak smile. "It is really nice to see you alive and well once again, Tsunade-sama. It has been quite some time since I last saw you," the blond Hokage stated calmly.

Tsunade didn't respond to Minato, her eyes stayed fixed on Naruto before she disappeared in a blur. The Yondaime Hokage reacted quickly to get out of the way as he didn't have to worry about Naruto and it was best to just allow Tsunade to let out some steam before they talk.

The wall behind Minato's desk cracked as Naruto crashed into it on his back with his back. Tsunade was just in front of him with her right fist poised against his chest, but Naruto had caught the punch with his right hand, protected by wind chakra. The force of the punch had been a little too much for him to take it and stay still.

Despite being surprised that he had actually caught her punch, Tsunade went on the attack again; she threw a left punch towards his face knowing that he could not use his left hand. Naruto's response was fast; he cocked his head to the side, allowing Tsunade's punch to hit the wall. The wall was shattered by the powerful fist.

When Tsunade looked into Naruto's eyes, she found this partially opened eyes staring at her with slight indifference and a warning that clearly said that he wouldn't be against fighting back if she wanted to do bodily harm. This wasn't Jiraiya who wouldn't fight back. Tsunade would have tried once more, but those indifferent cold eyes shut off any thought.

She stepped away from the redhead and walked back to the front of Minato's desk before settling down on a chair. She folded her hands across her chest, wearing an expressionless mask; her eyes stared at the Yondaime Hokage, just wondering how possible it was that Naruto was the son of the man sitting behind the desk.

Tsunade didn't waste time in delivering her thoughts. She couldn't help it as she couldn't come up with a reason that satisfied her curiosity.

"How is that thing your son, Minato? He is a complete opposite of the kind of person you are," Tsunade asked, her tone firm.

There was a saying 'like father like son' the phrase didn't apply in this picture. The only reason Tsunade could give that could explain that Naruto was Minato's son was that he looked like the Yondaime Hokage. In character, he was nothing like the famed Hokage.

Minato replied with a smile, "I get that a lot," he said. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't call him a 'thing.' Despite everything, Naruto is my son, and I appreciate him as he is. He is still a person, after all."

It was apparent that character meant nothing to compare family, but blood ties were the foundation. Tsunade knew Minato, but she hadn't expected him to defend her son like that, especially in front of her.

Shouldn't she be allowed to say whatever she wanted about the person who sealed off her chakra and then knocked her out before dragging her back to the village she didn't want to see? Did Minato not care if it would only serve to infuriate her further if he talked like that?

Tsunade shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. She did not respond to Minato's 'humble' request. "That was something nasty to do someone who you need to help you. You've adapted well to the idea of not using your left hand, but I can see that it is a problem that needs to be solved."

Naruto didn't step away from the broken wall when he responded, "She," he said looking at Shizune, "can do it. I figured if she has been with you since you left Konoha, she must have been learning medical Ninjutsu all these time. With a sensei such as yourself, there should be something she can do."

"You're not only a cold hearted killer, but you also have brains," Tsunade muttered in thought. She paused, watching Naruto's face, but there was no reaction from him. He hadn't even reacted when she had called him a thing – a normal person would have been offended.

But those eyes were not the eyes of a normal person, were they?

In response to Naruto's statement, Tsunade spoke once more. "There is something that she can possibly do," the blonde stated calmly.

"My thoughts," Naruto said before twisting around. Without a word, he was gone in a burst of flames.

"Can you help him though?" Minato was quick to ask the slug princess in a serious tone.

Tsunade carefully studied Minato's expression before she responded. "Yes," she said. "I think his muscles are damaged to the point where he can't move his hand freely. It's possible that the poison also damaged the chakra system on his hand – I'm afraid if that is proved to be correct, there will be nothing I can do about it."

Minato fell silent for a few moments before responding. "At least he can regain the use of his hand…" he said sounding a little relieved.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked curiously. "A poison that dangerous surely came from someone who wanted him to suffer or just kill him in the cruellest way." She imagined if the poison had spread to the rest of his body, it would have done some critical damages to all the vital body parts.

"Danzo's goons," Jiraiya was quick to say. "Although Naruto won't say, I suspect Danzo used the poison as a bargaining chip to get Naruto to give him the Kyubi in exchange for an antidote."

Tsunade didn't sound surprised at all. "I see he is still up to his old tricks," the blonde said in distaste. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Naruto has some sort of a plan to deal with the situation, but I have warned him against doing anything that will cause too much problems."

Tsunade snorted. "From what I have seen from him, I don't think you have any reason to be comfortable even if you said that…" she paused for a moment. "Are you perhaps just afraid of issuing the order for Danzo's death even though you know he is a dirty old man?"

"Perhaps," Minato sighed as he leaned back to his chair. "There are some things that I am unwilling to do, even though I have become accustomed to the job. Danzo would not simply lie low if I ordered his execution. Maybe I am content with allowing Naruto to handle it because I don't want to dirty my hands… maybe, but regardless, every choice Naruto makes will still be on my head."

Tsunade just shook her head before standing up.

"I need a strong drink, Jiraiya," the woman stated, staring at the Toad Sage. "And a lot of food to eat."

"I know a good place," Jiraiya said with a smile. "Maybe later we will go see sensei. I'm sure he will be excited to see you again, as the villagers will be when they see you."

"Thought he'd be dead by now…" Tsunade said of the Sandaime Hokage.

Jiraiya blinked, wondering if the slug princess was making a joke or being serious. He could not tell from her expression and in the end, he just shrugged. "We will talk the important details after she has rested enough… maybe tomorrow."

Minato nodded, he had no problem. The woman was in the village and he believed that it was best to allow her to get some fresh air. Perhaps the atmosphere might change her mind about coming back to the village.

"Get your son to a room before the day ends and I will have a thorough look into his hand," the woman stated before turning around to leave.

"I will get it prepared," Minato said with a smile.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Azumi stared at Naruto's naked back for a long minute; she was standing behind her clan head – inside his room within the main house. She wanted to put on a formal crimson haori on him as he had a meeting with Hiashi. It wasn't that he couldn't put it on himself, he could; she had just grown used to it that she didn't mind doing it even now.

The redhead shook her head before going on with her duties.

"When does Hiashi arrive?"

Azumi finished what she was doing before offering a response. "In about an hour. He won't be late, you know how the Hyuga are," she stopped talking and walked up to his front, checking if everything was fine. When she was satisfied, she spoke again. "You think he is running late, or planning to go somewhere?"

"I wanted to visit the dead people or at least what remains of them, but it can wait."

Azumi cocked her head – a habit she blamed on Naruto. He had been the one to do it every day; it was like his reaction to things as his face would not reveal anything. "You can call it by its proper name, you know. Do you even talk your sister like that?"

"Of course not; a child should be allowed to live out her innocence. Though, I would prefer it if she never losses hers," he paused and looked at Azumi with a curious light in his eyes before shutting them as he continued. "How is she coming along, with her studies and everything?"

For a moment, Azumi watched as Naruto turned away from her and headed towards the exit of his room. She then followed him behind as he hit the passage, heading to his little meeting room. "Okay, I guess. She doesn't like studying. She prefers to play, but she does get good grades, most probably because she wants to be better than Sasuke. When the Uchiha does well, his brother looks good. When Karin looks bad, you look bad. Well, that is as far as I can tell anyway."

"Well, she does love her brother," Naruto said. "I never liked being second to the Uchiha anyway. Though, I was too afraid to face him in a fight to determine who the best between the two of us."

"Uzumaki Naruto afraid?!" Azumi wore a shocked expression on her face, maybe a little dramatic, but the situation called for it. She was genuinely surprised after all. "That is something I'm hearing for the first time."

Naruto did not respond; he allowed his feet to carry him towards the meeting room before settling down. Azumi sat down beside him. It was time to wait for Hiashi to arrive in the place. He would be led here, so it was no problem. The man had been here before anyway. He didn't need a guard.

"I was afraid of losing. Itachi is powerful, smart, so is his father. I would not face them unless I was forced to. Fighting Itachi not knowing if I'd win would really not put me in a good mood to fight. If I had lost, what would happen? I'm certain I would have lost my will to fight," Naruto said calmly. "You can do your very best, thinking you're winning a battle, hitting the enemy with everything, but soon realize that it was all just genjutsu and you find yourself staring at those cold eyes. For someone who has spent years of training, how would that feel?"

Well, he has trained his eyes to stay away from the Sharingan. Maito Guy knew best, but he had learned a few tricks. Of course that wasn't all – the Uzumaki had made a genjutsu cancelling seal. The seal wasn't meant to make him immune to genjutsu, it just meant that it would be able to quickly detect it and flush away the foreign chakra inside his system.

Azumi shook her head. "Defeat is death, huh?" It was a rhetoric question. "You don't fight unless you are certain you can win. That is something, but it also gives you a chance to survive. You won't do anything reckless but you still need to better your fighting style. You're a lot bloodier and it makes you appear as bloodthirsty. Some people don't even want to be in the same battlefield with you even though they are allies."

Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment before responding. "Well, it does have an effect on the clan's image, and regardless of how I look at it I can't deny that when people look at me, they look at the Uzumaki clan, because that is what I represent," the redhead said. "My current predicament won't allow me to be reckless, I have to fight smart."

"I look forward to that change," Azumi said with a smile.

Naruto opened his right eye and turned to Azumi, "Have you thought of getting married and starting something of a family?"

Azumi raised an eyebrow in curiosity but she masked her face with impassiveness. "Why do you ask, Naruto?"

"You're older than me and the other day I had clan heads trying to push a marriage before me. I can be forced into marriage. If you like someone, don't hesitate to make something of it. Even if that person isn't from the clan. While we'd like to preserve the blood, I can't stand in the way of your happiness."

"That is very nice of you, Naruto-sama, but do you really think that you can survive without me?" She doesn't just put on his clothes when he was going to formal functions, she also washed his back at times, she had seen him nude more than twice in just this year… would any husband tolerate something like that if he knew how she worked around Naruto?

"I don't know, I haven't given it much of a thought," Naruto said with a slight shrug. "Then do you like someone… if you want me to arrange something for you, I can."

Azumi shook her head. "A man would be afraid to refuse that offer because he fears you, simultaneously; he would be afraid get in the boat because if it sinks, you will be waiting for him in the depths of the water with an axe."

"You make it sound as if I am this evil person who kills everyone that wrongs me…"

Azumi did not respond to the accusation. "I was actually brought to your house so that I can be married to the next clan head. They wanted an Uzumaki wife for the clan head. I was brought in by Yoshino to know you better, and try to shape you up when your ignorance became apparent."

Naruto faced the woman but said nothing.

"I never attended the academy, Naruto but I knew a lot of things. I don't have parents, but I'm educated, when you were still at the academy, I lectured you at home, and was already proficient with seals, how do you think I got good?"

Naruto didn't look at the woman when he responded. "That cynical old woman… let me guess, while I was playing tag at the academy, you were busy being taught all you needed to know. How is it going with our academy, anyway?"

"Working well, we should finish building soon and then by next year, start enrolling everyone who can afford it."

"Anyone who can afford it huh?"

"Yes, everything has a price and the clan does enough charity work. Everything with quality is priced and if we cannot do this, we hurt ourselves. Those who can afford it will pay. The clan children will no longer follow the formality of attending the village's shinobi academy for mere formalities, they will go somewhere their children can be taught useful things."

"Let us just hope the process goes well. I think you will be good with children, you can be the headmaster. I will try to gather money for things to go smoothly… last time I checked our balances, we weren't looking too good, especially now since I'm pulling money for the other project in Uzu."

"It is nothing suicidal so far, but everything must start producing fruit soon, or we will be in trouble. You will have to do a lot of S-rank missions just to keep our orphanage running and support our other activities that the village doesn't pay us to do."

"They do cost us," Naruto said. "Why did we even start the activity? We are not known for this kind of thing… secrecy yes, but not that."

"After the second shinobi world war… they thought, 'if we had known about it, if Konoha had known, measures to prevent the disaster would have been taken and many of us wouldn't have been killed. We came here to Konoha, the strongest village, what if they start thinking we will share the things that made us powerful with Konoha and just make the village a lot stronger… what will happen? What if they plan something again, and again Konoha fails to notice it

Paranoia may have settled in and the geezers started living in fear. Perhaps it had been naïve to live so closed off to the world around them, and now they were living within it, they could not afford not to know. They had to know. They realized they could blind the Hyuga and the Sharingan, they could hide from sensors using seals, they could hide, they could spy, and the plan was formed.

Of course it didn't last long before rumours started flying around and the Uchiha found something, the Nara speculated until a meeting was called and Yoshino was forced to tell. They were forced to allow us to operate the barrier around the village ourselves and other surveillance means… Anbu and Police Force would still do their jobs, but the former didn't like it as they thought we were taking their jobs, so we never worked with them.

But still, we don't do anything evil… we just buy, search, collect and store."

"You know so much, I think I should start cutting you off…"

Azumi shook her head. "I told you I was trained to be your wife… that ship sailed after some time though. Your mother said no to anything that would be forced on you and said that you would make your own choice as she had made hers. But still, i don't know anything. I don't know where we store and the what."

"Do you want to be my wife, Azumi? I don't know about love, BUT you I have known all my life… if you wanted, I'd marry you."

"Why? I've seen you naked and you have seen me naked, and I have stood with you in your shower but nothing ever happened. I thought I was like a sister to you."

"You can never be my sister; I have one sister and her name is Karin," Naruto's tone was firm. "I just have better self-control and wouldn't want to violate you… besides, I care too much for you. If I tried something, you wouldn't refuse just because it is me… It wouldn't dwell well with my conscious" there was the general lack of interest. "Then what is it going to be?"

Before Azumi could respond, Hiashi walked in the room.

"I thought you'd refuse to meet me since you just returned to the village," Hiashi said as he settled down in front of Naruto.

"I also have reason to see you," Naruto responded with a small shrug. "Besides, I still need to give you what you need after the study of caged bird seal."

Hiashi looked at Azumi for a moment; last time he spoke to the redhead, the woman was with him. If it was anyone else, he would have refused to speak with some else present. Nevertheless, as far as he could remember, the woman has always been beside Naruto's side before he even went to the academy.

Still, "Is she going to be present in all our meetings?"

"When she is needed, yes," Naruto responded calmly. "I don't have to explain things to her when I give her a task. You have your counsels as well, and you share with them what you have discussed with me when I am not there. With her presence here, I don't mix your words…"

Hiashi said nothing in response to Naruto's statement; he went back to his reason for his visit. "Have you made good progress?"

Naruto nodded, "All, done," he said and looked at Hiashi strangely. "Your clan made a rather sinister seal. You're still one family and yet because one was born before the other, the other one has to be branded and forced to wear the mark of a slave."

"Slave? We have not made the branch family slaves!"

"That is just how I look at it," Naruto said firmly. "If someone from the branch 'misbehaves' you can make them behave by using the seal. They are forced to be servants of the main branch and do not have the same rights simply because you were born first… Again, that is just how I see it. It doesn't matter to me, I have my own clan to worry about."

Hiashi was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Were you able to make good progress?"

Naruto said nothing; he motioned for Azumi to speak.

"Because the seal is connected to the nervous system it will make it difficult to remove it, but not impossible. There will be a lot of pain. For those who have been exposed to the seal's other 'abilities' it might be even worse. The seal can be removed and replaced with a new invisible seal that will still protect the Byakugan… if you want those 'abilities' to be put in, we can add them. As the one for the main family, we have completed it. The principle is the same, it is not visible not even to the Byakugan unless it is triggered to activate."

Hiashi absorbed it all silently before responding. "I will have to speak to the elders about the first seal, but the second seal sounds fine. The main family can also be at risk and we cannot always depend on the branch family for protection…" the man paused for a moment. "We never spoke about the billing…"

"I wanted to charge you heavily," Naruto said before sighing, "But my mother insisted that I do not do so for something that will cause a good change in the Hyuga clan. I need you to do me a favour…" the redhead said as he removed the bandages on his left hand. "Look into my hand and tell me what you see."

Hiashi didn't need to be told twice. He activated the Byakugan. The first thought wasn't to look into Naruto's hand, but to look around the room and see if he could see anything. Unsurprisingly, his eyes could not see further from the walls; they were protected by a barrier, just like the one around the compound.

The Hyuga clan focused on Naruto – he was smiling slightly as if he had noticed that his eyes had wondered off. He did not focus on it but rather checked Naruto's hand. His eyes widened slightly as he deactivated the Byakugan.

"Your chakra system in your hand is badly damaged. I don't think it is something that can be healed…" Hiashi said before adding. "There is also something blocking chakra from flowing into your hand. Not a bad thing, if you allowed it, it would just leak out of the damaged pathway, making it slightly uncontrollable. I guess you can't perform two hand signs from now on."

Naruto did not respond to what Hiashi was saying. "You will keep your mouth shut about this, if you say a word to anyone, I will know and don't ask questions: this is the price you pay for the work my clan is doing for you." The redhead then stood up. "I'm going out…" he said to Azumi. "See our guest out."

 **Forest of Death**

A Root Anbu appeared before Naruto – who was sitting under a tree in a meditative position. He stepped closer to the redhead before speaking. "Uzumaki Naruto, Danzo-sama wishes to speak to you."

A few seconds passed before Naruto opened his left eye for a moment before closing it again. He was being disturbed from his quiet time. He needed time to relax his body and clear his thoughts and he didn't this kind of a disturbance. Didn't the Anbu even note that Itachi was sitting calmly on a tree branch on his nine?

"What for?"

"You will know when you get there," The Anbu responded flatly.

Naruto slowly stood up before taking closing the distance between him and the Ne agent. "I don't like your tone, but if it is Danzo who wishes to see me, take me away…"

The man didn't respond in words, he merely held out his right hand as to make contact with the redhead, but before he could touch Naruto's shoulder, the redhead caught the hand with an iron grip. "On another thought, no; I do not dance to Danzo's tune," having said that, the Root Anbu burst into crimson flames.

There was not even a shout of pain before the man disappeared from the view.

Naruto sighed before settling down once more. "How was your father?"

"Fine," Itachi said as he appeared on the tree Naruto sat under. "I thought Danzo wouldn't be coming after you by now, but this isn't surprising. Still, I thought by now you would have made plans to remove him, you had said you wanted to do it after what he did."

"I have decided against it," Naruto said. "If I take action, it will be because of vengeance: I'd rather not expose myself to the thrill of exacting revenge. The feeling can be quite addictive and you lose yourself quickly."

To say Itachi was shocked that someone with questionable moral values and a person who has admitted to struggling with insanity could say something like that was a massive understatement; he was honestly baffled. It was a good thing nevertheless.

"Although I told a few people that you would make the rational choice, I had a few doubts of my own. Your father had no doubts, he said he was leaving everything to you and has never questioned you about what you will do," Itachi said.

"Was it Danzo, your father, and who else?" Naruto shook his head. "It matters not."

"What are you planning now?"

"I'm buying information on Danzo and everything illegal thing he has done and then I will hand it over to the Police Force as well as the Hokage. A public execution for Danzo would be much more worthy than him dying in the confines of his beloved bases."

 **Unknown Location**

"Fugaku-sama!" a man rushed up to the commander – who was sitting in silence with his wife.

"What is it?" Fugaku demanded with narrowed eyes.

"We have spotted the red clouds coming our way. There are four of them!"

Fugaku stood up, "Gather everyone else in the safe house. Have the scouts send a message to Konoha. I want reinforcements! All leaders are to move with me to engage the enemy!"

"Hai, sir!"

Fugaku looked at Mikoto, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Join everyone else in the safe house."

 **There were calls for Fugaku not to be killed, but I don't know. For the story to take a serious turn, something major has to occur. Whether he lives or dies will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **I honestly struggled with this chapter because I didn't know if it was good or not. But this is it.**

 **I wish to explore a little more about Naruto's character, nothing major, but I will have to add a few things to make it a little interesting.**

 **I've honestly forgotten a few things about the story, so in order to get things going again, I will have to remind myself by going through some chapters.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

There were signs that a major battle had occurred. What Naruto was staring at was a ground that had witnessed a war. In his many battles, he had never left the field looking so beat up, slightly reshaped because of explosions that had taken place. He did do fireworks on occasions, but nothing quite like this.

"Our enemies are still here," Minato said, looking ahead at a group of four S-ranked shinobi, all looking beat up. The remnants of their cloaks were identification to tell them that it was indeed members of the Akatsuki.

A messenger bird had arrived in his office carrying a message that Fugaku was in danger. He had quickly gathered Naruto and Itachi before flashing into this place. He had not thought that he would find the battle over already and Fugaku lying down in a puddle of blood.

It was a sneak attack on Konoha that would have severe consequences. They had no choice now but to mark the Akatsuki as an enemy of Konoha and they had to be brought to justice. This was an act that would not go unpunished and whoever paid them to do it would pay dearly.

It was enough.

He had allowed attacks to come and go without hardening his heart to take the necessary actions, but now he would not let this go. When would it end? If he continued to allow this injustice to carry on, he would be failing his village. The village he had sworn to protect when he took the oath in the office.

Itachi knelt down beside his father, an expressionless mask on his face. He could not show emotions at a time like this. Besides, judging from the battleground, he was sure that he had fought bravely. The signs had been there, and perhaps that made it a lot easier to handle.

Yet, there was something that weighed on him a bit heavily. It was an emotion that he could not grasp fully, but he did get the wind of it. This was a man who had been a pillar in his life, a man who had taught him so many things in life, and had given his all in training him. He was lying down, breathless and lifeless.

Uchiha Fugaku was no more.

His father was no more. The man who had led the Uchiha through a difficult time was no more. Their clan was at a good position because his father had fought the good fight. They may have had their disagreements there and there, but they had a strong bond.

"There are four S-rank criminals here, it would be advantageous if we all fought," Minato said in a serious tone.

He didn't underestimate Naruto and Itachi's strength, but these were S-rank criminals. They didn't even know anything about them, so they had to be careful. It had been long since he battled anyway.

"I think Naruto and I can handle this," Itachi said, as he stood up.

Minato looked at his son – he was still handicapped because he could not use his left hand. Tsunade had yet to do anything, and against everything, the redhead was someone who would not willingly choose to fight, not against these odds.

Minato didn't even need to think that Itachi was allowing his emotions to get the best of him. The Uchiha was level headed and too rational to allow his emotions to drive him towards a reckless decision. It was the reason he waited patiently to hear Naruto's response. If the redhead said it was fine, then Minato would not get in their way.

"This is risky," Naruto said in a flat tone. "Honestly, I would not wish to engage this battle, but since you are making this request, I will indulge it. Besides, this serious crime must be punished with a brutal death. I am not sure we can deliver it, but we will try."

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

For a moment, Naruto took time to think. "Perhaps this is the first time in my life I am entering a battle when I am not sure about anything, but this has to be done. You can return to Konoha," the redhead Uzumaki said, his eyes partially opened.

"If there is anything, summon me – I will be here in an instant," Minato said firmly as he knelt down. The Yondaime Hokage grabbed Fugaku and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"You are taking a risk," Itachi said to Naruto. "You have never been the one to take risks for anyone. Not when it puts your life on the line. If we are to be honest, if we engage now, we may not come out in one piece. That is a fight you've never fought in your life. Are you really willing to risk it all?"

Naruto looked up into the sky, "Fugaku gave me a lot, he was more like a father to me when I was younger. We may not have been that close now, but the contribution he made to my life was massive. I also value our friendship. If I asked you to dive into hell with me, you would do the same. I have my way of life, but sometimes, we must throw away our selfishness for others."

Despite everything, Itachi managed to smile. "I am thankful," he said. "Now I understand why your father will stand for you without a shed of doubt."

Despite everything, Minato has never doubted Naruto. People could say everything about the redhead, but the Yondaime has always defended his son, he has always shown utmost trust in him. Itachi understood it. Even though Naruto had some questionable tendencies, at the end of the day, he would do the right thing.

"You sound as if you have discovered some secret," Naruto responded.

Itachi shook his head. "It is no secret. You truly are a flawed person, but you have never denied that. I guess this is what sets you apart…" the Uchiha focused on their enemies. "I'm not sure myself how we are going to do this, but I feel that we must show Konoha's strength if we are going to stop more attacks."

Naruto nodded. "This is becoming troublesome," well, he wasn't going to complain, unless it truly stopped him from doing some things. The war could come – he was ready for it. "I must be losing my mind, doing something like this," the redhead said with a shake of his head. "Oh well, let us…"

"I wouldn't advice it," Yugito suddenly said as she appeared behind the two. "You'll die if you go against them."

Naruto didn't turn to face the blonde Jinchuriki. But his eyes narrowed ever so dangerously as he responded. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

If she was here, she had been watching the battle. He could question her motives for having been in this place, but not at this time, the enemy before them held much more importance. It was a serious matter when someone was telling him that he could not win against an enemy.

"Two of them… they were the ones who started the fight. No matter how hard they were hit, they could not die. Hard to believe but one of them is immortal. Even if you stab him through his heart, he will just curse, and continue, and the other has five hearts. He had lost three, but recovered them by killing other members of the Uchiha," Yugito explained.

It was not within the best interest of Kumogakure for her to share this information, but she just felt she had to. She could not watch the redhead enter a battlefield that could see him killed. C would have to keep this from the Raikage, she couldn't help herself, and she hoped that he would not turn on her.

Itachi frowned slightly. "It will difficult, but not impossible," the Uchiha said. "Since we have some information, we can work on a strategy on how to beat them."

"I'm not going to stop you if you want to go even after my warning, but last thing, make sure you don't bleed, because if you, will fall in the same line as your father…" Yugito said before disappearing.

"We are letting her leave?"

"It is fine," Naruto said calmly. "It is only fair after she told us this very important information. I have my seals, you have your Susano… problem solved… well, we won't know fully unless we engage them…"

 **With the Akatsuki members**

"Another Uchiha… a young troublesome one," Kakuzu said looking straight at Itachi. He could still go on for another bout, but he really didn't want to engage. Well, it didn't appear as if those two were just going to sit back and allow them to leave the place.

"Troublesome, but not our job to deal with them…" Sasori said.

"We can fight them, hn," Deidara had other thoughts. "It will be removing enemies of the organization."

Before anything could be said, a holographic image of image of Pein materialized. "Your mission has been completed. There is no need engage them any further," the man said. "Both are dangerous, it will be best not to underestimate them. Besides, the Uzumaki is the only direction to the Kyubi. For now, Retreat, and await further orders."

The man disappeared.

He didn't have to wait to hear their arguments. His word was enough and they would follow it, whether they liked it or not.

"Deidara, provide cover for us," Kakuzu said taking charge of the situation.

 **Back with Naruto and Itachi**

"They appear ready to make a move," Itachi said with his Sharingan activated.

Deidara jumped onto a large white bird before it blasted off towards them just above the ground. Its movements caused debris to pick up behind, obstructing the two of the view of the other three behind the large bird.

Both did realize that it was the intention and jumped to their right and left side respectively as the bird neared them. When it neared them, the bird took off into the sky, dripping a couple of small birds in the space between.

"Katsu!"

They heard before an explosion tore through between them. The small birds that had dropped between them had turned into a large powerful explosion, but Naruto and Itachi turned on their defences to shield themselves from the blast.

Itachi activated a part of his Susano'o while Naruto created a barrier formed by a seal and his chakra chains. Both defences were strong enough to shield them from bodily harm despite the explosion tearing through the ground between them, leaving a small crater.

When the explosion died down, Itachi looked up into the sky where Deidara was hovering. His Sharingan caught the sight of a couple of more birds falling down the ground. "Don't let your guard down!" the Uchiha shouted to Naruto.

The moment the words left his mouth, a chain of explosion occurred above them, covering the above with a crimson cloud. It didn't do any harm to them, but by the time they cloud disappeared Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

"I didn't think they'd flee," Naruto said calmly. "Well, their mission was completed. It made no sense for them to fight us, even if they did hold the advantage over us. Should we pursue them? They can't be that far off, and both of us are fast."

Itachi shook his head. "No, let them escape. If we go any further, we will be moving towards the Earth border and Iwa shinobi are always patrolling there. If we encounter them, it will no longer be risky, but just playing dangerous for us. For now, let us try to gather the survivors before returning to Konoha."

Naruto nodded. "'We' will investigate this mess and get to the bottom of it. By the time we get to Konoha, 'we' will have already started."

 **With Yugito**

"What were you thinking doing something so reckless," C said to Yugito in a stern tone. "You could have been caught by those two!"

Yugito afforded herself some nonchalance about the matter. "I knew he would not try that," she said firmly. "Though there was a chance it may go the other way around. Back then, they were focused on the Akatsuki and I was just a side show."

She didn't have a feeling that Naruto would attempt something against her. If he had, it would ignite the war. But the redhead had said they would meet again in the battlefield. She was glad that he hadn't tried anything though. They were enemies, and yet she had helped them. She could not explain why, but she had done it.

She had no regrets about it either.

"It was risky move, Yugito," C still looked stern faced. "I'm glad nothing happened though, but why did you warn them about the Akatsuki? It would not have been a bad thing if one of them got injured. They are our enemies."

"C," Yugito said in a very serious tone. "Can you not tell Raikage-sama about it? I'm begging you… you know I have been nothing but a faithful kunoichi for Kumogakure. I have served the village with everything I have, even though the villagers and the Raikage himself have not treated me fairly. If this comes out, he will start questioning my loyalties."

C didn't need to think about it. The Raikage did care about Yugito but she was obviously treated much different from Bee. The brother of the Raikage got to do whatever he liked, but Yugito was always up and down doing missions, sometimes without much rest. She hasn't questioned any orders but has merely done what is instructed of her.

She did have a good relationship with Bee. Yes, the two cared for each other, but the same could not be said for the Raikage.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

It was something rare to see Naruto resting his head on the palm of his head, with a contemplative look on his face. The redhead usually went up to this study to work on clan matters and he never allowed anything to disturb his work. However, here the paperwork was spread across the desk with his eyes focused on something else.

Azumi made herself comfortable on the chair in front of the desk and stared at her clan head for a long minute. His fully opened eyes fell on her. She could not see into them, there was a fog of empties masking everything that lay within.

"Something troubling you?"

It could not be about Fugaku, could it? Naruto wasn't the type to be saddened about it to the point of it making him think this deep. The redhead had limits to how much he cared about people outside of his family. He definitely could not shed a tear for anyone outside the family, no matter how close they were and he wouldn't even go as far as to fake them.

Perhaps something like that was impossible for him.

"I'm just thinking about life," the redhead said in a calm tone. "I have killed so many people in my life, so many. Death does not shake me because it has become something normal in my life, yet I am afraid of it knocking at my door. Life is a fragile thing. Today you are alive, tomorrow, you are dead.

"I have never really bothered to think about the deep things about life. Achieving my dream has always been the focus, but as the days pile up, I keep learning that there is more to life than that. There are real possibilities that I may not even reach that point."

Azumi stared into Naruto's eyes trying to discern the meaning of his words and just what was happening inside his head. But she could not find anything – as usual, he was impossible to read. The usually hidden eyes didn't show anything. She had always been able to spot something in those eyes, but today, they were clouded.

The fact that he was saying these kinds of things did not raise the wrong alarms. It was actually a good thing that he was able to consider such things. It just showed that he was alive. Naruto was alive. Her Naruto was actually alive and experienced the same things that everyone experienced. Perhaps his responses would be different, but she was happy to indulge in such a conversation with her clan head.

"Do you doubt your ability to make things happen?" That has never been the case. Naruto was always sure that he would achieve his dreams. He was willing to do all that he could to make things happen for him, even if it meant doing some questionable things.

Naruto shook his head once, "Not at all. Once you doubt yourself, you doubt your strength, you slowly lose faith in your ability. Doubt is a disease that will give birth to cracks in your faith. I have no doubts, but we must be realistic. Perhaps I have been running away from reality because so far, I have been able to get things go my way."

"In what part? You're no longer able to manipulate chakra with your left hand… do you call that as everything going your way?"

"That has been the only disturbance. I have had everything else going smoothly."

"Perhaps, but the only thing that has gone wrong is serious; It could ruin your dreams. Of course you seem to fail to grasp the gravity of your condition, but reality is much clearer. I don't understand everything that happens in your head, so I can't say much…" Azumi said.

Naruto opted to ignore Azumi's statement about his hand. He understood perfectly what it meant, he just wasn't going to obsess over it because it would not change anything; it would only make him bitter and he would mostly take some disastrous turns.

"I wonder, what will be the legacy I leave behind if I die now?" Naruto asked quietly. "I don't exactly have a good reputation… but I am known. Despite everything, it seems that I'm still far behind my father. People are certainly willing to talk and praise Itachi more than they would do for me. Enemies of Konoha will talk about me in their dark little corners, but that is all.

I have no desire to be a light to this world, but I just want to be something that will be remembered – for both the good and bad. I'm not satisfied with being known to enemies. I want something much more. Maybe I want to live as well."

"Your parents will be ecstatic when they hear that their son once to live," Azumi said with a smile. "How do you plan on getting around that though? You have caused damage to the hearts of people; some of it might never be forgotten."

Naruto shrugged. "At least they will have a memory of me," the redhead said. "I have positioned all the pieces for the clan to move into a new level. It is just foundations, but there are more troubling times to come ahead. It will only get difficult then."

"But once we start seeing fruits of your efforts, things will become a lot easier. We won't have to worry about spending money for the orphanage and other charity work we do. Food can come directly from the farm," Azumi said. "We have to cut off some people though. The women you brought to the village are all working – some in the clan and some outside, but we still offer them accommodation. There are other grown-ups who are satisfied with receiving the five-star food we give them as well as the allowance."

Yoshino had set this up. Naruto could not understand why the woman went all lengths to promote the clan in such a way. Perhaps it was forced because they wanted to prove to the villagers that they were capable of doing good and were really a 'peaceful' clan. With Kyubi associated with them, things hadn't been easy as the villagers had started to look at them with unwanted eyes.

This measurement had brought good things, but it came at a great cost to the clan's finances. Some clans did help, there and there, but the Uzumaki carried a heavy burden.

"It is strange isn't it?" Naruto said. "Yoshino was a cruel old woman in the outside, but some of her works leaves so many questions that I wonder if it was all just a mask… in any case, I leave the orphanage to you. You will take cost-cutting measures until there is something we can do." Naruto paused, looking thoughtful. "Have you ever thought of doing missionary work?"

"Missionary work?"

"Helping people," Naruto said. "It would be something that will suit the clan's image and gain it much influence around the Elemental Nations. Most of all, it will look good on me. When the Uzumaki clan become great, Uzumaki Naruto looks great because he is the one leading it.

"There are a lot of people living miserable lives out there, and I am sure that during and after the war, there will be many more miserable people who will need help. My project isn't meant for profit, but to sustain the clan and its activities."

Azumi didn't comment on his thinking. He was thinking of something good, but he wasn't going to be doing the good works because he is a kind person – there was an ulterior motive it. The redhead Uzumaki shook her head. Did it matter though? As long as he was able to do something good, there would be no one to complain. It would gain the clan many allies and it would make it great once again.

Possibly, the clan could become the most politically powerful clan in the Fire Nation and the surrounding nations – if things were managed to perfection. Azumi could dream about that. Konoha wasn't enough was it? Not for Naruto.

"You have a council meeting soon," Azumi suddenly said, changing the subject. Actually, she had come to inform him of the meeting.

Naruto sighed, "I really don't like those meetings," the redhead said.

 **Council Chambers**

Minato looked at the clan heads with a hardened expression on his face. It was one of those moments they did something to fight against what was happening. There was great injustice against Leaf shinobi and it was time to put on battle gears to fight against it. They could not allow other villagers to just walk over them. Revenge was not the thought, but it they could not allow sins to be unpunished.

When they did nothing, the others saw it as a sign of weakness. Konoha was not weak; it was powerful. This power was the reason this village has been able to stand as the strongest Hidden Village even after all the wars and the troubles it has faced,

Fugaku had been a friend, in important figure in Konoha. He could not simply allow this to let slide. It was a massive hit on the Hidden Leaf. One that even Danzo would rightly say they could not allow this action going unpunished, and punishing those who had planned this, they would.

"I have been trying to play peaceful for long enough," Minato said strongly.

He was rather grateful that the elders were no longer allowed in these meetings. They would have been saying something like we told you long ago to take action. It has certainly gotten worse, but if they had fought earlier, they wouldn't have had a massive chance of winning. This position suited them best because they could win, regardless of who the enemy was.

"But it is apparent that this has been perceived as a weakness or perhaps naivety on my part by our enemies," Minato continued. He never really used the word 'enemies' but at this moment, it was suitable. "I have called you here because we need to take a decisive action, knowing that we are going to war soon."

There was silence; most of them have gone through wars, they knew it was no peaceful game. War was a bloody vampire that sucked the life out of people. War was a pain: it was an evil that brought about the worst in people and often led to some shinobi escaping this life because of what they see in the battlefield.

Even some great shinobi retire after a war. Nevertheless, that was not the worst part of a war. The hatred. When the war concludes, people really start counting their losses, and then it is pain, which is followed by hatred. This hatred led to more wars. Humans didn't really go about forgiving the killers of their loved ones, even if it had been a war.

"I was thinking that we may be able to avoid it," The Sandaime Hokage said in a tired tone. "Well, we have already started preparations for it."

Hiashi nodded. "We just need to work out strategies because no doubt the major threats will be Iwagakure and Kumo. The two villages are working together and we know it. To be able to combat both their military power, we need to act decisively…"

"Not to mention both villages have a combined total of four Jinchurikis while we have none. It can't be that they will attack at the same place at the same time. They can coordinate simultaneous attacks in different locations we won't be able to combat that," Tsume said, her eyes going at Naruto for a moment.

As usual, the Uzumaki clan head was sitting on his chair, looking as if he was in a dream world. It wasn't the expression that said that much – it was unreadable, as always – it was the body language. Tsume wondered why the redhead even bothered attending the meetings because certainly, all these business wasn't something he liked.

Then again, no body actually came here because he enjoyed attending council meetings. Matters that were discussed were just important that all clan heads had to be present. Well, there was no punishment to anyone who doesn't attend the meetings.

They all just wanted to be part of the decision-making process and ensure that their clan's interests were pushed up there.

"I know that the Jinchuriki will provide a major threat to the village if they are to be unleashed. We had counted on the Uzumaki last time out in order to deal with the threat, but we cannot do that anymore. We have to come up with an effective plan on how we are going to deal with it," Minato said in a serious tone. "But I believe that we will handle it. It may prove difficult, but if we don't go with the belief, it will be pointless."

Chouza nodded in agreement. "We have to believe that we can do it," he said.

"But first we must solve this problem brought to us by the Akatsuki. This attack is serious and we cannot move forward without looking deep into it," The Sandaime stressed. "We'd be making a mistake because we don't know if they will strike again."

The others nodded in agreement.

Shikaku was the first to voice his thoughts. "We know that they are a mercenary group and have worked with both Suna and Iwagakure. We can rule out Suna in the attack. We just have to narrow it down to Iwa and Kumo. The most likely village will be Iwa… I just can't see the Raikage working out something like that."

"His past actions have been both bold and daring," the Sandaime said with a nod. He looked around the table – most seem to think that it was Iwagakure that hired them. He too thought that as well. "Even so, we must act with proof. We don't know much about the Akatsuki, and we can't prove that the Sandaime Tsuchikage hired them. We have allies and people who look up to us. We cannot afford to be seen as provoking a fight."

"We might need help after the war from them," Shikaku said in agreement. If they go on thinking that Konoha just started the war, they might not help after the war. "If we are going to look into the matter how about we have the Uzumaki use their resources for the good of the village?"

The words were met with complete silence.

This was a delicate matter that wasn't openly brought up to the chambers. They knew of the resources, but the villagers didn't know, 99% of Anbu forces didn't know, and the remaining percentage didn't care because they had no relationship with the resources.

The two parties didn't like each other. That however, was not why the matter was a delicate matter; it was delicate because it was meant to be secret. Speaking about this was not permitted, at least for anyone not a clan head, or a military commander. There was no law that said it wasn't supposed to be spoken about, it was just something that never happened.

Everyone had their secrets after all.

"Jiraiya-sama's Intel has always been spot on and has never failed us. We can all agree that we depend on it because it has always been reliable. I'm not taking anything away from him, but don't you think that it will be much more effective if the Uzumaki took part… no, if they started showing us the information they have?"

Hiashi nodded, stern faced. "So far, they have only been focused on providing Military Police Forces with information regarding to what is happening inside the village. But it would be naïve of us to think that they don't actually go outside the village to gain information."

Sarutobi turned his attention to Naruto. The redhead had yet to twitch to acknowledge the fact that they were talking about the clan he represented. In previous meetings, he had been difficult to deal with. Would it be different this time? Perhaps so, it did include Fugaku after all. He was the man who took his time to train him.

"Then, what does the Uzumaki have to say?" the Sandaime Hokage asked.

Naruto took his time to respond. It was always something when the eyes turned towards him. He didn't enjoy the attention, but it brought this urge in him to play out something slightly dramatic. Naruto shook his head slightly. He needed to take this seriously.

"We have already started the investigation. We don't know if we will get the results, but I will leave the village in three nights to collect some information," Naruto stated.

His people didn't face dangerous people head on. They were cautious and when something was dangerous, they either stayed away or got someone else to look into it. He had to move this time because real intelligence was available in the pit of a snake.

"You can't leave the village then, Naruto," Minato said. "I don't know when you will return… but you have a guest… the Mizukage will be coming into the village in the next days…" When Naruto gave the man a look, Minato smiled. "We will talk about that after the meeting."

"You hadn't talked to him about it?" The Sandaime shook his head. "Can we expect the information soon?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "Konoha will have to pay for the expenses though…"

"This is no time for greed, Uzumaki," Tsume snapped.

Naruto gave the woman an indifferent look. "Do you even understand the term 'greed' woman?" The tone was just cold, ice cold. It brought about all thoughts into silence. "We get paid for the maintenance of the barrier around the village, but we don't get paid for any other thing. You don't understand how much we spend for the use of these resources. Sometimes we have to buy to know. As much as we would like to offer our services, we can't bear anymore costs."

"Well, considering that you have gone all out to start a big project in Uzu, it is reasonable to say that the clan needs some sort of income. The sealing corps generated income, with their specialized services and sales in seals. But now they are no longer there. Not mention the clan takes on a great burden in providing for its orphanage and its other charity work. The clan also has to be sustained as well…" Shikaku offered a reason to before the thoughts of greed could take into effect. "How much do you really spend a month?"

"A couple of millions every month," Naruto said.

"That much…"

"If the village is going to be paying that much money, there needs to be accountability. We need to know what is happening, and how the money is spent… or the resources should be for the Hokage to control…" Hiashi suggested.

"You're ridiculous," Naruto said. "If this village needs its own services, it can create its own intelligence services and fund it… I won't complain. What is Uzumaki will remain Uzumaki. Even if the Hokage is part of the Uzumaki, I will not allow it."

Minato sighed. This would not go anywhere until he intervened. "Konoha will meet you half-way," the Hokage said. "This should be fair enough if we are not going to know how the money is distributed. But you must hand me your budget, it will only be for my eyes."

"Fine."

"We have handled the evidence part, but what are we going to do once we have gained it?" Hiashi asked.

"The Akatsuki will be placed in our bingo books and all our shinobi will be made aware of them. If they are sighted somewhere, we will go after them. If they were not powerful S-rank criminals, I instruct a hunt for them," Minato said. "The village which is found to be responsible will have to face the consequences. More discussions on what sanctions Konoha will take will be discussed once we have physical evidence."

"It will be easy for the Fire Lord to take action as well when we have evidence," Sarutobi said.

"I am most worried about this Jinchuriki problem we are facing," Chouza said a bit strongly. "We all saw just what one Bijuu was able to do. It had been hopeless until the Hokage did something… against four, it will be something else that I do not want to think about. These villages know we are experts when it comes to seals, and they will come prepared for that. I need to know something that will at least make me sleep better at night. Because if we don't have a concrete plan, we will be doomed."

Another round of silence settled in.

"The Uzumaki had been tasked with this, and even without the sealing Corps, I still think you should come with the tools," Hiashi said. "How about teaching the art to a few select who show promise? The Hokage is a prime example that you don't have to be an Uzumaki to have an affinity with seals. If you're not going to do that, then at least tell us your thoughts."

"Uzumaki this, Uzumaki that, don't you get tired? Are you not capable of doing anything without Uzumaki? This village was saved because Uzumaki. The Hokage learned the seals from the Uzumaki, and you still want the Uzumaki to play another vital role," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "If the decision was up to me, I would find the locations of all Jinchurikis and keep surveillance on them. When they say the war has started, I move to disable them before they get a chance to attack. What I have noted is that they tend to be dependent on the power of their Bijuus, if you remove that aspect, you kill them off… and the war becomes easy."

Shikaku smiled. "If you systematically remove their biggest weapons, you gain an advantage. These nations will have other means to fight, but removing their Jinchurikis before they even get the chance to fight will be something they will not think of. They will have to strategize and during that time, war will be continuing. Of course there is the issue of morale amongst their ranks," the Nara explained before pausing to allow everyone else to grasp what he was saying. "The question then is, are we brave enough to sanction that move?"

"It is without question that we have to do it," Hiashi was quick to say.

 **Hokage Office**

Minato rubbed his temple as he fought back a headache. He had expected a tough meeting but when Shikaku had asked the question, the opinions differed. They all got along when they were facing Naruto. Perhaps it was always them against the Uzumaki. And usually, they did not win.

"You could have warned me that you had such a thought and then we could have planned it without them being involved," Minato said to Naruto – who was sitting in front of his desk.

The redhead Uzumaki shrugged. "It never came to mind," he said. "Though, I am surprised that you'd be willing to make such a move. It is very unlike you."

Minato's eyes flashed cold for a second before returning to the normal bright blue. "I have been into war; you cannot fight a war beautifully. War is war; there is no nice way to put it. I am not willing to do anything underhanded; this is just a good strategy that will save Konoha lives. True, I want peace, but I would not forgive myself if I allowed my decisions to jeopardize Konoha's future. While I am acting as Konoha's Kage, I must always think of the village's best interests."

"But still won't compromise your principles for victory," Naruto said. "It will be a pity that I have to go against Yugito, but it is necessary. Then, what is this about the Mizukage?"

Minato thought of a couple of ways to put it. He had thought of ways before, but nothing had ever seemed sufficient to please his son. Karin had been put into the equation, but when he had looked into her innocent eyes, he had decided against pitting her with her brother and keep her out of adult matters.

When the Yondaime could not find a nice way to say it, he decided to just get on with it. "She is coming here to discuss you marriage with her. I negotiated with her and we decided to go on with the marriage," the Yondaime Hokage said. "It doesn't have to be real. Even if it is fake, I am okay with it. Whether you want it to be real or not, will depend on you. But what I agreed on with her was that it would be on paper.

"We still have to make it look real though. This is why she is coming over to the village to discuss things with you. You may have to stay a couple of days in Kiri just to make it look legit. When people know it's not real, they can act."

Naruto was silent for a minute or so. Once done thinking, he responded calmly. "If you were not my father, I would have said no, even so," the redhead said. "This is the least I can do for your dream."

Minato smiled. "I appreciate it."

"You're the one who stands beside me in everything. No matter what people say, you always stand beside me, ready to defend my name. I have not been living according to the script, perhaps it was because I desired to be different from you," Naruto said.

"Maybe, but regardless of everything, you are my son. Perhaps I have failed on some things, but failing to stand by you would be my greatest failure as a parent," Minato said in a serious tone. "Are you going to be with the Uchihas? This is a difficult time for them, and after everything, I think it will be best if you are there for support. I know you can't offer much in terms of emotional support, but your presence there will mean a lot."

"But they are not in grieving mode," Naruto said. "Though, their emotions are wild at this stage. Fugaku commanded a lot of respect for his clan. They will go wild if nothing is done. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them went rogue to take revenge."

"We will try by all means to stop it," Minato said. "They are saying that he might come back alive. You know about the Sharingan, what can you say?"

"Not much. The doujutsu has the ability to turn reality into an illusion… The Nidaime really did fear it. Anything is possible, if the Uchiha are expecting something to happen, then it might," Naruto explained lightly.

"We will see," Minato said. "What are you going to be doing tonight?"

"Sleeping," Naruto said calmly. "Tsunade was not able to look at my hand yesterday. She will look at it at noon, and later on do an operation. I will be crippled then… I can't move out when I am like that. I also have much to do for the clan and also to think about what my next move will be, and there is the Uchiha."

"What about Danzo? What are you planning?"

"Times are hard now and Konoha needs all the man power it can get," Naruto started calmly. "With this in mind, I will have to isolate Danzo to get rid of him. His Root forces won't do a revolt. If anything, they will be lost with their master dead. You can figure something out after then."

"But you need to justify your actions Naruto."

"Danzo has committed an action punishable by death by attacking a clan head. I am like this because of his actions, is that not reasonable?"

"What I meant was that we need something more tangible," Minato was quick to say. "We have to be legitimate in everything we do. If we can't be like that, people will question our motives. We need tangible evidence to present when people come with questions. You should know that your word alone is not enough, and even if I do back you up, people might say it is only because I am your father."

"My reputation doing the damage then" Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, but if you present real evidence before the council, you won't get my approval to do it but the council's approval. It will be like a mission, an S-rank mission," Minato said. "The council will then decide what it will do with the Root Anbu. In times like this, we cannot trust Danzo. He will plot to complicate things. I don't need him to add to the problems."

"My search will be complete soon," Naruto said. "I might have to leave before the Mizukage gets here though. We are searching for someone who will lead us into the truth. If we find him, I will have to leave the village in a hurry to be able to get to him," the redhead said.

"We will deal with that if does happen in that order," Minato said.

Naruto said nothing further. He stood up from the chair and walked out of the office.

Minato blinked. Did Naruto just use the door to leave his office?

 **Unknown Location**

It was an odd feeling the Raikage felt in this kind of environment and the situation that surrounded him. He was meeting in secret with the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Normally, they would just speak through letters, but now the time had come to put things in motion. They had to work on a plan because of Iwa's recent actions.

Of course, if Konoha came out with its weapons blazing, he would deny even knowing about it. Onoki had planned the assault on his own and he hadn't paid a cent to the Akatsuki. He would rather get rid of the organization than use them.

Perhaps he would only use them when it was obvious that they would be killed in their adventures.

"Konoha should be shaken by this event," Onoki said. "We can confirm that Uchiha Fugaku is dead along with some people. Were you able to confirm it as well?"

"Yes," The Raikage responded. He knew that Onoki had also sent his people to observe the battle. C had said those people had disappeared when the Yondaime Hokage appeared in the battlefield. Certainly, if they had been caught there, Minato would be linked them to Iwa and perhaps retaliated against them.

"I wonder how Konoha will react. We have been pushing and pushing, but the village refuses to make the first move," Onoki said, slightly frustrated that Minato refuses to make the first move to ignite the war.

"Minato is cautious and I doubt he wants to be remembered as the man who started the Fourth Shinobi war. At this point, it is safe to say that he won't do anything extreme. We have military advantage over Konoha, they will want to see how we move so that they can utilize their forces decisively," A reasoned.

"Troublesome forces, but we have done the damage. The Uzumaki were reduced to just a name and we have cut off the head of the Uchiha clan… it's not a bad time to make the first move," Onoki said. "But first we must discuss how we will cooperate in our advance. We can't act separately. I will not underestimate Konoha again and risk losing the war. This is my last chance, and if I lose this one, it is all over. Konoha will remain as the strongest."

"It will not because it will not be victorious. We have the military power needed to see out the victory. Konoha doesn't even have a Jinchuriki as far as my intelligence is concerned. We have four and all of them can transform into full Bijuu. But of course we cannot rely on them," A said.

"It would be a fatal mistake if we were to depend on them," Onoki said with a nod. "We have to think of a smart way to use them. If we just use them recklessly, Konoha will disable them before they can do any damage," Onoki added. "For now, it would best to keep them hidden. I have already located a place to hide mine. I suggest keep this location a secret to everyone.

Even when we deploy them; it should be something only communicated between us. If we hit them when they do not expect it, we will thin down their forces, while pushing them back to their village. It would be easy to pick them apart when they are in one place."

 **Two Days Later**

 **Uchiha Compound**

Naruto was sitting behind the main house with Itachi beside him. They were watching Karin spar with Sasuke. It was one of those moments they allowed the young ones to play around before going out to reward them with a meal. The children had a tendency to demand a sparring session between the adults, but they never got it.

"Your brother will become something when he does grow up," Naruto said watching Sasuke move. "Well, he does have someone to surpass and with all resources available to him, it would be a shame if he didn't show the skills he has now."

No doubt the Uchiha would be hailed as a genius in his days. Itachi was a prodigy. Fugaku was truly blessed with skilled children. The man himself had been a blessed fighter. Well, with those cursed eyes, to become weak was a choice. Anyone within the clan had a potential to become great. but it all depended on the mentality and a bit of luck.

You didn't have to come from a great clan or possess a bloodline to become great. Skills and determination made one a great shinobi or a kunoichi. There were not a lot of great Kunoichi these days. Perhaps Tsunade and the Mizukage were the exceptions. Still, Mei had two bloodlines and a man hailed as a God of Shinobi taught Tsunade, not to mention she came from the Senju clan.

"Your sister moves skilfully and with grace. She knows how to use her hands and legs," Itachi said. "But that is all there is to it. She is good with weapons, but nothing in Ninjutsu. Why is that?"

"Karin's future isn't that of a fighter, but a diplomat for her clan and perhaps for the village. Of course, she has to know how to defend herself, but her focus won't be fighting. I will allow her to reach Chunin, but afterwards, we will return to the clan. There will be a lot to do in the years to come."

Itachi thought of it for a moment before responding, "Well, your clan will be involved in a lot of trade with other villages and clans if your project manages to become big as you hope for it. You could find yourself managing a big trade business that would certainly make the Uzumaki wealthy."

"Ideally, it should happen like that," Naruto said. "That will be something I leave for my clan…" Naruto paused before changing the subject. "You are certainly acting normal. Everything within the clan has returned normal…"

Itachi was silent for about a minute. "Inabi spoke to all clan members. Perhaps people may think we are being delusional, but there is a certain belief that we all hold. This unwavering faith in our leader will see this clan through this difficult time…" Itachi said. "Of course there are some members misbehaving, but we have been working around the clock to ensure that no one does anything stupid. Though, there has been a suggestion that we should be allowed to take on those four."

"I see," Naruto said. "I will depart the village later on tonight. The Mizukage is supposed to arrive later on tomorrow, but there is something that came up. I should return as quickly as I can."

"What?"

"We have found the bait, and I am going to collect. It will be difficult, but at the end of the day, I will bring back valuable Intel that will be useful to your clan and to the village," Naruto said as he stood up. "Send my apologies to your mother for leaving the village in such a difficult time, but it cannot be helped."

"I'm sure she will understand," Itachi said.

 **The following Morning**

Naruto stared at his left hand for a moment as he got a feeling of it. It felt brand new. He had his thoughts about Tsunade and never really thought much about her, but she knew her work when it came to Medical Ninjutsu. He had at least praised her on that note.

Of course, that hadn't done anything to change the woman's opinion about him, and she had even gone as far as to threaten to crush his hand if he pissed her off again. She would get a chance to do that as she had to look at it again to see how see how his chakra system was reacting to the fixed hand.

Naruto shook his head as he focused on his mission. He was within the forest of the Sound, sitting on tree branch, waiting for someone. He had not slept through the night. It had been a night of traveling and scouting the surrounding area, juts to make things were safe.

"I had a feeling that someone was watching me," Kabuto said looking up at the redhead. "Despite my best attempts to catch the person, nothing ever worked. But when I heard that you crossed the borders last night, I decided to rush back to Orochimaru-sama; I didn't expect you to be waiting for me along the way."

His last encounters with the Uzumaki had left him with one fact – he could not win against the redhead. Rushing back to his master was a safe bet for him. Naruto would not do something audacious as walking into Orochimaru's hideout. The Uzumaki was too cautious to do something like that.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed down in front of Kabuto. "We have been looking for you, Kabuto. You are quite slippery, but our eyes cannot lose a target once we have locked on."

"We?" Kabuto tilted his head in a thoughtful look. "What have I done to warrant your interest? Have you come to perhaps kill me? It would be unfavourable right now, I do not have an army with me, and considering, that would do against you."

"Have no fears, I did not come here to kill you. We are merely interested in using you for something that will be beneficial… I would rather you do not make much noise because if you do, the condition you will be in will not be good for you."

He said he wanted him alive, it didn't matter if he was going to be in one piece or not.

Kabuto laughed, "I have to admit, those words frighten me a little, but I am afraid I cannot just lie down and let you do as you please…"

"Disappointing," Naruto said, his eyes parting, barely, a ruthless glint appearing as he held out his right hand, summoning his blade.

Without warning, he blurred out of existence and appeared in front of Kabuto; the blade on his right hand cutting across the nin's chest. It would have cut through him but Kabuto moved on instinct, stepping back slightly to avoid the blow.

Naruto moved faster, closing the distance before Kabuto could settle on his landing.

'Fast!' Kabuto thought with wide eyes as Naruto flashed in front of him. From recovering from the momentum of his swing to again moving closer to him, it was massive speed that he could not follow. The redhead was fast, but he had not thought he was this fast.

Kabuto flinched when Naruto's left hand grabbed his right hand forcefully and pulled him towards the blond. Naruto's sword was positioned to pierce through his chest as he was being pulled over. He held out his left hand, and the sword pierced through the palm of his hand.

Naruto let go on his sword and pushed him back with his left hand, making him lose balance. He twisted around while jumping into the air; a brutal kick landed on Kabuto's face, sending him flying backwards like a bullet.

Naruto flashed behind the man; his left hand held out and grabbed the man. He forcefully twirled around, bringing Kabuto in front of him. Kabuto latched his right hand, armed with a chakra scalpel straight towards Naruto's face. The blond tilted his head to the side, avoiding the blow.

As he was doing that, Naruto was getting hold of his sword once again. Once he caught it, it burst into flames. His left hand caught Kabuto's stretched hand. In a second, Kabuto was falling backwards with Naruto holding his hand.

Blood spilled through, Kabuto cursing.

"I think I have explained this to you; my father played a brutal game with me. He made me play a game of tag with him while he was teleporting using the Hiraishin. For years I tried but failed, until one day I did. I moved so fast that I was able to catch him before he could teleport to another kunai. My senses, reflexes, instincts are second to none, when we are standing in a battlefield," Naruto explained walking over to Kabuto slowly. "I will be taking you to Konoha, which body parts would you like to go with, your remaining hand, or feet?"

Kabuto cursed, but the last statement made him aware of something. Going to Konoha, it meant those people could look into his mind…

He twisted around with a determined look on his face. The moment he did so, Naruto was standing in front of him, and his right hand was shoved into his mouth. The redhead grabbed Kabuto's tongue. "I'm positive that you just realized that I want to poke into your head. You'd rather fry your brain than allow that to happen. There must be dangerous traps in here as well…"

"Hmmm!" Kabuto tried to scream as markings began to spread out from his mouth, going through his head. Unbearable pain shot through his head as it felt as if his head was been squeezed hard with every intention of being crushed.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Somewhere under the main house, a body was laid to rest in a dark room.

Eyelids suddenly flashed open, but the left had a crimson eye that glowed dangerously.

 **The end, of the story. I quit…**

 **Okay, I'm just kidding.**

 **As I was going through the reviews, I noticed that some did agree that someone had to die, and there is this one that said, "Enough of Uchiha sacrifices!" In any case, this is how things have turned out.**

 **The war will start soon. Depending on how my mind is able to compute things, it may go for between 3 to 6 chapters. There is still a lot to cover after the war. I won't spoil the story by saying what. But a war is going to occur and anything can happen.**


	20. Chapter 20

Kabuto stirred slightly as he drifted off from the world of ignorance. His throbbing head forced his eyes to remain shut for a few moments as he tried to wrestle with the pain. Within a few seconds, his body was ignoring it and eyes snapped open.

The memories of his last conscious encounter flooded his mind and he tried to shake off whatever that was holding him because he could not move his legs… no, it wasn't that he could not move them, he just couldn't feel them. His eyes fell down, and he saw nothing.

Kabuto didn't feel shocked enough to widen his eyes. He did feel slightly afraid though. He did not have his feet. Naruto had cut them. He could remember the memory like it was yesterday – it could've been yesterday because he could not tell how much time passed while he was knocked out, due to the pain he had been experiencing.

He had seen so many dismembered and disfigured bodies in his time with Orochimaru. Even though he had never thought he would be in this kind of a situation, acting all shocked would certainly just being dramatic. Then again, what was ever wrong with being dramatic?

"You're awake," Naruto said to Kabuto – who was hanged on a cross.

Kabuto moved his head to follow the voice he could remember quite well. Yes, he would never really forget Naruto's voice, no matter what. "As you can see," Kabuto responded calmly.

He could not see the redhead Uzumaki clan head. The room was dark, and cold. Obviously, it was underground. He doubted he was even in Konoha. He knew everything that one needed to know about Konoha – he had been the village's spy after all.

"My first thought was taking you to Orochimaru, with all your body parts sealed by beside you, but I thought it would be just dangerous," the redhead said as he came into appearance. "I don't think Orochimaru would have even thought you were a fair trade for us to get what we want."

Kabuto appeared thoughtful for a moment. It was not the first time that Naruto was using this 'we' but he was just alone. Kabuto could not sense anyone from this room. He was certain that it was just the two of them, so what did Naruto mean by 'us'?

The former Ne spy pushed the thoughts at the back of his head. That wasn't the important matter. He needed to think of a way to escape the situation. Even if he was delusional, he wouldn't think of a way for him to catch Naruto off-guard and then make a run for it. He didn't have legs. It was going to need a mental game for him to escape here. If he fails, he was going to die.

"You don't really need me alive to get information out of my head," Kabuto said. "Why am I still alive? You have done all these to me, and I think if I had been cooperative, you would have even worked on another way to get the information without doing any harm."

Naruto didn't bother denying it. "I cut off those pieces of flesh because you refused my option. If you had been willing to give me what I wanted in exchange of survival, I would have considered otherwise. There is no need to go about that at this moment because really, nothing is going to change at this point."

Kabuto frowned for a second. The redhead was saying that he wasn't going to listen to anything he was going to say – in the form of trying to negotiate a deal for survival. His mind was already made on the matter. Was this simply it?

No, he was still alive. There would always be a way to negotiate his survival, as long as he had a mouth to use. His mind had been the thing that attracted Orochimaru to him, it was not his power. Would Orochimaru even try to look for him though? Perhaps if he does find out who was the person that caught him.

But there was no way of learning that before it was too late. In the letter he had sent Orochimaru, he had not said Naruto's name because at that point, he hadn't known it was the redhead who was following him. Going back to the hideout was the best option because it would lead his pursuers who could have found his master waiting for them with a painful experience.

He had not managed to reach the hideout.

"Then, why am I still alive, if I am going to die in the end?"

"Your existence is only for a short period of time," Naruto said in an indifferent tone. "I attached a seal to you that is connected to your brain. We cannot look into your head because we do not think the jutsus, but making you talk through pain is another way we can go about it. However, you have worked with a masochist; a measure of pain will not work.

"Hence the decision to just make sure that your defences don't activate the moment you die," Naruto explained. "Either the Uchiha or a Yamanaka will get in easily and get the information. Doesn't matter, because in the end, we will get what we want."

The 'we' wasn't something that Kabuto focused on. At that moment, he just thought of activating his defences to avoid something like that happening. He knew many secrets, so many things.

"I actually lied," Naruto said with eyes fully opened. "The thing I told you about the seal is a lie. The seal doesn't work in the way I said. You don't need to know. What we will do is to get everything out of your head that we want, and then destroy it, then, send you to the Yamanaka. They will find what we want them to find; this conversation never actually happened. Of course you'll be dead by then," Naruto finished calmly.

 **Root Bases**

Danzo frowned as he looked at the urgent message he had received from Orochimaru. It has been just 24 hours since Naruto left the village and already, the snake Sannin was sending him alarming news. The Sannin himself wasn't that disturbed or so his message claimed. But Danzo could understand. He was the one who was in danger in this kind of a situation.

Naruto had Kabuto in his possession and he didn't put it past the Uzumaki to be able to bypass all the security measures one would put inside the head to avoid any mind reader from learning secrets. It was a problem for him since Kabuto knew many things – things would make it difficult for Minato and the clan heads to overlook.

Perhaps it was the redhead's way of coming towards him after what he had done. He had not even come to face with the Uzumaki after it had become too late for his hand to be saved. Revenge possibly, or just a clean away to get rid of him without doing anything that would leave him open for attack.

'What to do?'

An answer wasn't really simple because if he allowed Naruto to get to the village, he was, in every meaning of the word, screwed. The person he was dealing with wasn't any easy person to deal with either. The Uzumaki had already killed one of his people, so if he made a move against the redhead, they he would likely retaliate. Nevertheless, if he doesn't do anything, he would be hanged.

What was he going to do?

There was nothing he could use to blackmail the redhead. Nothing. Not a damn thing. Threats hadn't proved capable of doing anything in the past… perhaps things have changed with time. Should he try kidnapping someone? that would certainly get the redhead to behave, but at the same time, it would make his dislike of him grow into unacceptable proportions and he might even get the Hokage involved.

Knowing Minato, anyone within the Uzumaki, or close to the main family had the Hiraishin seal on them. He couldn't even move to the members of that clan without being seen. The few of them were always within their compound, hidden and way from his reach.

Those who left the compound stood out from the rest of the villagers.

Would guarding the outskirts of the village do? He could go on to meet the redhead himself. That would make things a lot easier. No, Naruto was dangerous; he wasn't the sort of a person you wanted to back against a corner. Even with all his power and schemes, Danzo was not willing to bet against the Uzumaki. It would be a dangerous game.

"Inoue," Danzo called calmly. "Have this place cleaned up. Nothing must remain."

"Hai," the man responded in a firm tone, knowing where this was going.

 **Hokage Office**

It was really Fugaku in the flesh. Naruto was right; anything was possible with the Sharingan. The Doujutsu was capable of doing many things. It was just downright frightening. He could not understand why Hiashi even to this day continues to debate that the Byakugan is as good or even better than the Sharingan.

A man who had been killed was back alive. None of the elder Uchihas were surprised, but just happy. To be able to deny death and make it to be just an illusion with just the cost of ones of his eye… was there any other Doujutsu that could achieve that feat?

No wonder the Doujutsu was feared in all nations. It was no wonder his son, a person who didn't seem to fear anything, feared going against the Sharingan. Between him and the redhead, Naruto was the one who was exposed to its abilities and had much experience with how it worked.

Minato sighed as he shook his head. "Naruto probably won't even blink when you greet him," the blond Hokage said calmly.

"Nothing really surprises him, especially given his understanding of the Sharingan," Fugaku responded calmly. There was no one alive who knew about their doujutsu more than the redhead Uzumaki. He knew many things, a good thing he did not go around sharing that information and there was no chance of anyone getting that Intel out of his head.

For the clan head of the Uzumaki, Trying to read his mind was just a suicide mission, even for him or Itachi for that matter.

"But that isn't the important matter here," Fugaku said in a serious tone. "Those guys who attacked me, they were sent by Onoki. While Kakuzu didn't want to talk, his partner, Hidan was more than happy to say everything. He was confident that I would die. Well, I did die in the end."

"How did it happen?"

"This Hidan, he is immortal. That is no joke Minato. He cannot die. No matter how many times I stabbed him, hit him with fire jutsus, he would not lie down for too long…" Fugaku shook his head at the memories flashing inside his head. "I would have probably escaped them even after those other two involved themselves or at least taken one of them, but Hidan managed to get my blood and performed this ritual…." The Uchiha explained the ordeal while Minato listened carefully.

It had been an unbelievable battle. Fugaku had never thought that he would actually find himself fighting someone who was immortal. It wasn't that he didn't believe such people existed. Everything was possible in this shinobi world. For a man who has seen much in his life, nothing could really surprise him.

He did wield a Doujutsu that could rewrite reality.

"The Akatsuki appear to be much more troublesome that I first thought," Minato said. "This doesn't change anything though – it just means now we go into battle knowing what to expect."

Fugaku nodded. "I doubt even Onoki knows the full extent of their abilities. How much do you know about the organization?"

"Not much," Minato admitted. "I just know that they are a mercenary group comprised of S-ranked criminals. I don't know how many, I don't even know their leader. But I assume he must be a really powerful man to be able to control this powerful group."

Fugaku nodded in agreement. He was not able to gain much information about the group during his battle with the members, but he was certain that it was not a group to be underestimated. Their threat was real, and it had to be looked into before they become a real problem.

They were a mercenary group at this stage, but what about tomorrow? Surely, such powerful individuals would not be satisfied with just making money in the form of taking jobs from anyone who was willing to pay. Sooner or later, they would start doing something else, it was best to know everything about them now and do try to remove them now before they got into anything serious.

Well, for a group as powerful, it was not an ideal situation for Konoha. The village was facing the combined forces of Iwagakure and Kumogakure. In the eyes of the Uchiha clan head, he was seeing a war that had already started. They were already fighting, but they were not losing and would not lose.

This was just the warm up rounds, Konoha would go on the attack and these villages would learn to respect the Hidden Leaf. They would pay for everything that they have done.

"What are you doing about them?" Fugaku asked seriously. He would certainly be disappointed if Minato didn't have anything tangible that could appease him.

"We don't know much about them. It is best to say we don't know anything about the organization. We just have a few names, but no locations, no agendas… nothing. Jiraiya is digging into it for information. I have sent messages to our allies to assist with information, and to inform us if they do know anything.

Given that there is so much unknown about the organization, I have not put an official team to hunt them down. Nevertheless, in case we hear anything, my son, your son, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai and myself will take turns to fight. It will be partnerships as the organization works in pair."

Fugaku appeared to think about it for a moment before nodding. "It is acceptable," he said. Given what they had, he could understand the situation. There was nothing that they could do until they do find more information about the organization.

"What about Onoki?" Fugaku all but demanded with his lone eye staring at the Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto should be returning to the village by day end," Minato said. "We will discuss it then, with the rest of the Council members."

"I don't care what action has to be taken now. We are already at war with the village now, nothing will matter. However, at the end of the way, he must pay.

Minato refused to comment on it. "Their forces should be moving soon enough. Your clan will be essential in this war, but I would like to minimise our casualties as much as we can."

"I will hold a meeting, but we are much more motivated in fighting than ever before," Fugaku said firmly.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Everything appeared to be running smoothly. Nothing was out of place and no one had decided to take a drastic measure that would surely have placed the clan on a bad standing with the villagers once again. Fugaku was at least happy with that. Making Inabi a senior had been the correct decision. Would Itachi have done better? He could not tell. There was still a lot that his son needed to learn.

Overall, he had no doubt over his son's intelligence.

Naruto of all people was leading his clan in a way that he had thought would have been impossible for him. The redhead's personality hadn't given any indications that he would actually fight for someone else. Naruto had always fought for himself, and leadership qualities had been something that he never possessed. He had outright hated taking responsibilities.

Nevertheless, he was not being responsible was actually showing all the qualities that were required from a leader.

If Naruto could do it, then Itachi could and even better. His son was a lot smarter than the redhead. Perhaps Naruto could make a great leader despite his flaws. However, would he become a great leader of the masses? Fugaku didn't think it would be likely. Naruto didn't even think about becoming Hokage.

"Minato says that Naruto has gone out of the village," Fugaku said to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "He said he was going to collect something. I assume it has something to do with the Akatsuki and the incident involving you. He said that he would be investigating about what had happened…" the Uchiha paused for a moment before adding. "When we came into the battlefield, he was willing to risk his life to fight the Akatsuki."

"Minato told me. I have to say I was surprised though," Fugaku said. "We haven't been getting along recently and I was starting to think that I have become nothing to him despite everything that I did for him… well, I did have my reasons for doing what I did and Naruto knew them. It doesn't change the fact nevertheless. In any case, I know I just returned from the dead, but this is a good time to talk about these matters before the war breaks loose."

Itachi went silent for a few moments before nodding "I understand," he said.

"You need to start preparing yourself to lead the clan. In order to train you, I will start giving you some responsibilities even though we will be in war. You already have a respectable reputation in the village but you're still young and have do not have any experience in leading," Fugaku said. "Naruto is already a leader. When things start falling into place, people will start noticing his leadership qualities and might ignore all other things he has done. He has turned on a new leaf, people are noticing because he is Naruto.

In all the years I have known him, Naruto has never displayed the desire to become Hokage. Even so, if people start praising him for his role in the revival of the Uzumaki clan, they might vouch for him to become the next Hokage after Minato. I don't hate Naruto, at one time, I saw him as my son, but I want you to become the Godaime Hokage.

"We Uchihas have been overlooked in the past generations because of the mistrust between the clan and the villagers as well its leaders. Now we no longer have that problem. If we don't seize this opportunity, the problems of the past will resurface in the future. I don't want to take over the village, but I want an Uchiha to finally become a Kage, otherwise we will never be at peace."

Itachi absorbed everything silently. "True he has no desire to become Hokage, but his father may choose him. Even so, he said that if he was forced to accept it, it would only be for a short time. For him, it would be a chance to have lived as Konoha's Hokage, but it would not be for more than a handful of years before handing the mantle to me.

"We are close, but Naruto understands the workings of this village and its villagers much more than he is willing to admit. He knows that even if the villagers do trust me to protect them, becoming their Hokage is another thing, especially when they know I can manipulate their will. If I get to work beside him during his term, it would make a smooth transition.

"Besides that, I really wish for Naruto to become a Kage. With everything that has happened, and what will happen during the war, it is likely that he will not grow old. For his dream, he needs much more to leave a legacy behind."

"Well, Naruto isn't deceptive… so there is no reason to doubt his word…" Fugaku shook his head. "If we were to start doubting him, then there would really be no one to trust. In any case, work something out with him because it will be up to you two."

Itachi took a thoughtful look as he thought about the Uzumaki clan. It was going to grow a lot more influential after the war and that meant a growth in Naruto's name. The redhead would certainly take joy in it. Still, there was still a lot that one didn't know about the clan. Both Anbu and Police force didn't snoop around, and there were no incidents that occurred around the clan's compound.

Even though it was full of activities.

Naruto housed clan heads much more than his father. All clan heads have gone to the Uzumaki compound and Naruto has never visited anyone.

"Tell me father, if it were up to the clan heads, would they vote for Naruto to be the Kage?"

Fugaku was blunt. "No."

 **Later**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

As far as she could see, Mei could say that she was truly privileged to be walking around the Uzumaki compound. She had talked with some people in her entrance to the village and she had come to understand that entrance to the clan's compound wasn't given to just anyone, and even if you did get inside, seeing anything out of the ordinary wasn't likely because there was a path that was created for 'outsiders'

It was something else wasn't it?

Yes, the clan did need to have its privacy, but this was just going too far. To think that the villagers didn't even know the inside of the compound because it was always hidden away, from all prying eyes, not even Konoha's famed doujutsus were able to see through.

The Godaime Mizukage was being given a tour around the compound. Perhaps only because she was going to be 'married' to Naruto. The redhead hadn't been in the village when she came here, he had been away, apparently on some important business. She didn't want to think that it was much more important than her – that would just give her mixed feelings.

"Your orphanage looks like a boarding school for the elite," Mei commented as she walked side by side with Azumi – her guards were not with her. If she was going to take the tour, she had to be alone. They were being catered for in a hotel. Her safety was now in the hands of the Uzumaki.

"We prefer the best in everything," Azumi responded calmly. "We are a prestigious clan after all. Everything that is ours must not be half-baked – it was always has to be better than good, I wouldn't go as far as to say perfect, but we do strive for perfection."

Their work was supposed to be the best, as with their seals. It wouldn't be good for their reputation if anything that was associated with the clan was half-baked or just second class. No, they always had to produce the best, just to preserve that prestigious image.

"Well I do understand why Naruto is taking risks to make sure the clan's finances are secured," Mei said in a thoughtful tone. "What can you tell me about the clan itself? There seem to be many interesting things going around here. It does feel slightly empty though."

Azumi didn't deny that. There were not a lot of Uzumaki in the compound because most of them were dead. "It used to be lively and full of energy back then, but there are a few of us now. Even so, there are days these streets are flooded with children from the orphanage and bright lights accompanied by laughter. Most people are at work now, and the children are in class."

Of course Konoha wouldn't even know there is a party occurring in here because of the barrier around the compound. This place did feel like it wasn't inside of Konoha after all. The compound was in a world of its own, separated from Konoha. You only realized you were in the Hidden Leaf when you went outside the compound gates.

Mei looked around for a bit before retreating into the back of her mind. Although she was being given a tour around the place, she could not say she had seen anything that was worth keeping a barrier around the compound. Everything had has looked normal so far.

The rest of the walk to the main house was silent. It had been forced by the fact that Mei had tried to get information out of Azumi, but the woman had refused to divulge anything she was being asked. The Godaime Mizukage had not bothered the woman any further knowing she would not get any answers. Besides, she didn't want to leave the impression that she was prying.

When they arrived at the main house, Naruto was already sited in the reception room. Nothing much had changed from the redhead. Except the feeling… yes, it was a little different now that he was sitting at the small podium before her…

"I was beginning to think that I would eventually leave the village without seeing you," Mei said as she settled down. She hadn't come here for Naruto only, there were other matters that she had been dealing with the Konoha's council. Naruto was included, but he hadn't been present for the meeting.

"I'm sure you've been informed that I was out on important matters. Recently, Konoha's forces were attacked by the Akatsuki… I was out trying to gather information about the attack," Naruto explained lightly. Then then turned to face Azumi. "Was our guest treated with care?"

She nodded. "How about things at your end?"

"Fine. I brought back the brain. Inoichi is busy trying to go through it. I'm sure soon they will be calling me for a council meeting," Naruto responded calmly. "Go to the academy and fetch Karin. Once you have her, the compound will be on lockdown."

Azumi was curious. It wasn't just about what Naruto was saying, but the fact that she was leaving him with that woman. The redhead was supposed to get married to the Kage and although she would not admit it to anyone, it really did bother her. She could not voice her thoughts about it, Naruto hadn't even asked for her opinion about the matter.

She shook her head and nodded to her leader before stepping out of the room to carry out the task Naruto had assigned to her.

"Is something happening?"

Naruto appeared to think about the answer before giving a ghost shrug. "There is a 1% chance that this village might be rocked by a civil war," Naruto responded calmly. "We have some inner problems that we must solve, and this clan might face the danger of retaliation from the subject because of its role in the matter. Though the chances are low, it does not hurt to be extra careful."

Mei was surprised that he was willing to tell her something that was definitely a village secret. He could have kept it from her and she wouldn't have complained. "Everything looks calm…"

"The fighting might happen with the villagers being unaware of it," Naruto responded calmly. "Nothing is already happening as we speak. I am just not willing to do anything at this moment to move about. I'm tired anyway, and there is you."

"I can afford to wait for another day. Sorting out village problems come first. It would be worthless for us to engage in the discussion if there is no village to protect," Mei said in a serious tone.

"We will not talk about the marriage thing now. Perhaps tomorrow or later on at night. I'm just here to say I know we must talk," Naruto said to the Godaime Mizukage. "Do you have anything you'd like to ask, regarding my clan…?"

Mei took her time to respond. "Why do I feel like an outsider in this compound? I just feel as if I don't belong here…"

"Because you don't… for now at least," Naruto responded calmly. "After the Kyubi went on a rampage, the villagers started to discriminate against us. We were the hosts of the Bijuu and they decided to direct their hatred towards us. We were not looked at fondly just as the Uchiha, but unlike them, many of us chose to enjoy the peace inside the compound and only leave here when it was necessary.

"The barrier around the compound separates it from the rest of Konoha – it was another intension for creating it. We needed to feel comfortable, and in here, there was no one staring, no one saying anything, we were in our own world. I guess over the years, people started feeling as if Konoha was the outside."

Mei listened carefully before responding. It was apparent the hatred of Bijuus was everywhere, even in Konoha. It did surprise her that the villagers were willing to resent both the Uchihas and the Uzumaki for the incident. Well, they were apparently in it somehow, but it didn't make it just to hold negative feelings over the incident as neither clan had a hand in it occurring.

"But things have changed now," Mei said. "Well, it is what I have observed so far…"

"Nothing ever remains the same in this world," Naruto said. "Both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki are no longer scapegoats, but of course our insistence on keeping a barrier around the compound does seem to bother some people, but as long as it is only a minority, I have no complains. Besides, it has served us well till now."

 **Council Chambers**

Minato cleared his throat do draw the attention of the council members – who were staring at the Uchiha clan head. It was no surprise that he was the source of the attention due to his return from the dead. They had all confirmed that he was dead, but now he was alive. It was a miracle.

Hiashi could admit he was envious. It was no doubt the abilities of those cursed eyes; the eyes that made his Byakugan look ordinary. The Uchiha doujutsu could do so many things, so many unbelievable things, and it made Hiashi feel jealous.

Nevertheless, now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts. It was now time to discuss matters of importance that affected the village and everyone inside of it.

"About an hour ago, Naruto returned to the village with Kabuto… well at least what was left of it," Minato started. "Inoichi and his team took care of gathering information from his head. He has already briefed me on the details, but we will discuss it at large here… Inoichi, if you will."

Before the Yamanaka could give his report, the Aburame clan head firs spoke. "How do we know that the brain wasn't tempered with? Although they might not want to show it, the Uzumaki are capable of many things. Besides, I'd find it difficult to believe that they would give everything without taking a look themselves."

It was understandable. For a clan that insisted on knowing almost all things, it would be naïve to think that they would catch a brain that has all the vital information and not even try to look at it, or even temper with it to hide a few things they didn't want anyone knowing. The Uzumaki had secrets, and they went great lengths into protecting those secrets.

"You do raise a good point," Shikaku said with a nod, "But this isn't the time for that. Besides, if they had just supplied the information to us, we may have found some difficulty to believe some of it if it was difficult to understand. This way, coming from Inoichi, we won't have any thoughts of foul play."

The others seemed to agree on this.

"Then can we get onto it?" Fugaku said in a firm tone. "Some of us have other matters to deal with. Staying here to waste time in petty arguments and finger pointing isn't on my schedule."

"You're impatient for a man who just returned from the dead," Hiashi couldn't help but say. The Uchiha clan head ignored him though. Of course, that didn't make him smile, but he chose not to comment on it as it would cause unnecessary fights to occur.

"Inoichi, if you may," The Yondaime Hokage said to the Yamanaka clan head.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Inoichi said. It was no time to feel proud that he held something important. It had been quite easy to obtain the information. Well, Naruto had informed him that he had weakened the defences of the mind, so it would be easy for them to extract information.

"We were able to extract some valuable intelligence about Orochimaru, his dealings with Danzo and Onoki. We have all the information needed to confirm that Onoki was indeed the one who hired the Akatsuki to attack Konoha…"

Before the man could go any further, Hiashi spoke. "Well that settles everything. How did Kabuto know though?"

"Apparently, Onoki was dealing with him. Kabuto was giving Onoki information about us. Orochimaru wanted to get his hands on the Sharingan without getting his hands dirty…" Inoichi responded.

The Sandaime Hokage shook his head. How low Orochimaru had fallen… well, he shouldn't be surprised, should he? The snake Sannin had escaped from the village after being caught doing some immoral experiments. Orochimaru was a twisted person. Though the fascination with the Sharingan was a new thing. Perhaps he had come to find it interesting.

Well, with everything that the Sharingan could do, anyone would find it interesting and possessing the doujutsu would be a massive boost to anyone. For Orochimaru, it would just make him downright frightening and disappointedly a little more arrogant.

A pity he could not get his hands on the Sharingan due to the measures taken by the Uchiha to protect their doujutsu from falling into the wrong hands.

"What have you decided, Minato?" The Sandaime asked. Well, the decision was ultimately up to the blond since he was the Kage.

"Honestly, I don't know," Minato said. "Every action that can be taken against the village has to be extreme, it doesn't agree with my conscious but it has to be done. We simply cannot condone such behaviour from another Kage, especially when we have done nothing to deserve it. I will call a Kage meeting to officially declare war on Iwagakure.

"In the meantime, No Iwa shinobi will be allowed to enter the Fire Nation, and the Wind. No supplies from our bordering nations will reach Iwa. Of course, the war can be put on hold if the Tsuchikage decides to come here and face execution, but he won't do that. So we will go into war."

What made Minato feel better was that war was going to occur whether he declared it or not. No, they were already at war. The Kage meeting would get him to see whom his enemies were and who was going to fight for Konoha. It would also give him a chance to get his feelings out there.

"We get all our supplies within the Fire nation, and some outside, but we can do without leaving the borders of the country, at least during the war. I wonder if Iwagakure can survive…" Fugaku said with a rare ghost smile on his lips. "But I still want him captured. Even if we do win the war, Onoki must be punished… are you going to deny that, Hokage?"

Minato was saved from answering the question as a masked redhead flashed behind Naruto and whispered into his ear.

"What is the meaning of this, Uzumaki?" Tsume demanded from Naruto. "We don't have this in this chamber. This is a neutral ground that m-!"

Naruto's eyes flashed toward the woman – who quickly shut up. The redhead stood up, "You'll have to excuse me; there is an urgent matter that i must attend to."

Everyone looked surprised by that but no one got the chance to ask before the Uzumaki disappeared.

"What the hell happened?"

"I suspect it has something to do with Danzo," Inoichi said. "I'm sure by now he knows that we got into Kabuto's head. Given that he has dealt with Kabuto in person, he should be worried. With the previous incident, he should be worried. Well considering that he had something to do with the Sealing Corps' demise; he has every reason to make a move now."

 **Unknown Location**

"Out of all the Uzumaki I have dealt with, you're certainly the one who visits the most," Kurama said to Naruto. "But I sense that you came here for something."

Naruto jumped down from where he stood and landed just in front of the Kyubi. "You and I are going to form a contract. You will fight by my side, and in exchange, you get to breathe some fresh air. I will even allow you to stay at Uzu while you get some fresh air."

Kurama laughed. "None of the Uzumakis have been willing to use my power, are you going to break the tradition?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time to chat," Naruto said. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Well, I'm a little tired of sitting around this dark place. If I get the chance to go out, I will take it…" Kurama said. Besides, it just increased chances of escaping. "Would you like to do it my way?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, my way is simple," the redhead said.

 **Meanwhile  
Root base**

He had known that Danzo would try something in order to avoid his death. Simply lying low and wait for death wasn't in the man's plans, Naruto had known that. He had made plans to avoid anything happening to his family by sending Azumi to get Karin. His sister was safe, but the man had managed to get his hands on Azumi.

This was sort of like what the man did several years ago. Back then, he had done nothing, but Azumi had been unhurt. He had been glad, even though he did not show it. Perhaps appearing uncaring had worked then. Now, things were different. Azumi did everything for him, and she was an important member of the Uzumaki clan.

Truly, he would be lost without her.

"This really reminds me of the incident years ago in the forest of death," Naruto said in a calm tone.

Danzo was standing a couple of feet away from him, surrounded by his agents, with Azumi just front of the man – she was being made a human shield. "Circumstances are different now," Danzo said. "How much do you know?"

"Orochimaru must have warned you," Naruto said. "He too must have been worried about it since Kabuto was his trusted right hand man. Locations, researches, all sorts of information inside Kabuto's head… To answer your question, I know what I need to know, your right hand, deals with Orochimaru and other shady movements."

Danzo didn't show any physical reaction to anything Naruto had said. He had suspected something like that. "The Council will be told of this, and the Uchiha won't be happy. They will be more than willing to gather and assault this base."

"Well, you do possess their doujutsu - which you gained through unforgivable means. Not to mention the Shisui incident has not been forgotten. They are a little angry right now with that mess relating to the Akatsuki, they would not be afraid to go out on war with you," Naruto said.

This is what he had meant by telling Mei that there was a possibility of a war civil war occurring in the village… of course the villagers wouldn't know of it. Perhaps explosions would only alarm them, but it could be excused as some old facilities that were used by Anbu being demolished and they would believe it.

Danzo didn't just have an enemy in the Uzumaki, the whole of Konoha was at war with the war hawk. Danzo had to be killed and he would be killed. Maybe not today, but he would end up facing death and Naruto was going to be the one to watch it all happen.

"I'm also not happy with you. You tried to put some doubt in Itachi's heart about me, of course that failed, but the fact is that you tried," Naruto added.

"Itachi told you about that?"

Naruto shook his head. "I just know," he said. "How are we going to deal with this situation? You have something that is precious to me, and if anything were to happen to it, I would be pissed off… massively so."

Azumi was slightly surprised that Naruto was talking to the walk hawk so calmly in a situation like this. Well, he wasn't the one for emotional outburst. Still, he shouldn't be acting as if everything was normal. She was scared here, and there was every chance that the man behind her would kill her. He could do that. Danzo was a cold bastard who just didn't care.

Azumi didn't want to die. She wanted to continue living. She wanted to live, she wanted to stay by Naruto's side, take care of it… she wanted to continue caring for him.

"My path from leaving this village has been blocked. I know I can't leave this village. Talk to your father to allow me to leave this village in peace. You can call it an exile," Danzo said.

"Why would I do that now?"

"Toru," Danzo called. The agent being called handed Danzo a sword and without a second of thought, the war hawk stabbed Azumi from behind with the sword. "You don't have much time to fool around…" the man said as he coldly pulled back the sword from Azumi.

The redhead Uzumaki woman fell onto her knees, eyes wide, clutching her gut, to get hold of the pain and to try to stop the bleeding. She was shocked, her mind was fuzzy, and couldn't decide on what to do. Had Danzo just stabbed her in the back? It was a life-threatening stab that could end her life.

What about Naruto?

Azumi looked up; the clan head had his eyes fully opened, they were much colder than usual. She would have flinched just looking into them, but she did not. She stared into those hypnotic eyes for what seemed to be eternity.

"Call your father here so that he can officially exile us, but we will be keeping her as insurance," Danzo said as he threw a three pronged Kunai at Naruto.

The Uzumaki clan head didn't even ask where the man got the kunai, he merely grabbed it before throwing it down. Minato appeared within a second.

He didn't need anyone to explain anything for him to understand the situation.

"Danzo wants to be exiled," Naruto said to his father.

Minato frowned. He could flash towards Azumi and take her away leaving Danzo without any ammunition to use. Naruto would certainly go on a rampage afterwards. If he just called Anbu, he didn't know if Azumi would survive, Naruto wouldn't be happy with that. He didn't even know if Danzo had any traps laid up for him. The man had to know that taking Azumi from him was very possible, so he had to have something prepared.

"Only on one condition…" Minato said in a serious tone.

Danzo thought about it for a moment before responding. "What?"

"Take Naruto instead," the Yondaime Hokage said. "Azumi needs to get treatment, but you can take Naruto. I assure you, no one will pursue you. You are being officially exiled after all. But if you try to leave with Azumi, I'm not sure there will be much I can do because we don't know if she will even survive."

Although surprised, Danzo didn't allow it to show. "You know I still care about Konoha." The war hawk said.

"You won't do anything to Naruto because you wouldn't want Konoha to lose the war. We are at war, that you cannot deny, and Naruto's power cannot be denied as well. He will be of big help in the war, you of all people should know that," Minato responded calmly.

"Fine, but I will be the one to seal off his chakra… I cannot trust you to do it," Danzo said. "Once we have made it to a good place, I will free him."

"Can I take Azumi away now?" Minato said in a hurried tone, already walking towards the war hawk. He was worried about her health. She was losing blood, and Danzo wasn't doing anything to stop it. That just placed her life in danger.

Danzo snapped his fingers and one of his agents flashed behind Naruto holding a chain. It was no normal chain; it was marked with chakra suppression seals. Once Naruto was bound, Danzo allowed Minato to take Azumi. The blond Hokage was gone within a second. He didn't even glance back at Naruto.

 **Minutes Later**

Minato breathed a huge sigh of relief as he settled down on his chair. He was relieved that Azumi was going to be alright. She was out of harm's way. Rest was needed now and he could focus on other things now. At least they would be morning another Uzumaki in the days to come. It would have been tragic if she failed to recover from the wound, Naruto would have certainly been devastated.

The Yondaime Hokage wasn't given time to rest as both Jiraiya and Fugaku appeared in the office, both wearing hardened expressions of their faces. The blond sighed, he wasn't going to get some time to rest. He had just gotten out of council meeting with the subject of a war and he had just taken someone precious to him to a hospital, couldn't he be allowed some time to rest?

"What is happening, Minato?" Fugaku demanded. "I'm hearing that Danzo is leaving the village along with his Ne forces… I thought it was agreed that he would be executed." The Anbu had even stopped his forces from doing anything as the man was 'acting' on orders of the Hokage. Even if he was infuriated, Fugaku did not risk doing anything.

"Your Anbu are telling me that he is being exiled, is it true?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

Minato nodded, "Yes," he said. "Danzo was officially exiled from Konoha on my order. He is never to set foot on Konoha or the land of Fire again, should he be seen, he will be killed without questioned."

That wasn't particularly true, but Minato felt like starting it that way with those two questioning his decision. He was the Yondaime Hokage, couldn't they just ask nicely if something had happened. They had known that Naruto's disappearance from the Council meeting had something to do with Danzo.

"Why? Are you becoming so we-"

"Watch it, Fugaku," Minato warned before the Uchiha clan head could go any further. "I'm your friend, but I am still the Yondaime Hokage and you will not say whatever you wish to me simply because you do not understand the decision I have taken."

Fugaku opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it as he calmed himself.

"Explain, then…"

"Azumi is currently in the hospital, having being stabbed by Danzo. Her condition was life threatening but she should be fine now. Danzo demanded her survival in exchange for exile, and I granted it. Naruto is escorting them as far as they want," Minato explained lightly.

Fugaku stared at Minato for a long minute. He could not believe it. Minato had allowed Danzo to strong arm him. How could he allow himself to be blackmailed like that? Azumi was just one person, and Danzo was a criminal who had to be killed. Besides, this affected Konoha, was one life enough to risk everything?

"Minato… You do know that if given the chance to live, Danzo can come back to haunt you. You understand that he can cause damage to Konoha if allowed to move freely! What will you do if this decision ends up costing Konoha many lives, when you could have ended it by sacrificing one person?!" Fugaku shouted.

Before the Uchiha clan head could continue, Naruto appeared in a swirl of flames. Fugaku didn't say anything further. It would just be dangerous to continue with that kind of thought with Naruto present. If Naruto heard him saying that Azumi wasn't worth it, their relationship could be considered dead.

"I thought you left with Danzo…" Jiraiya said to the redhead.

"That was a clone," Naruto responded. "I was busy with something else."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Naruto did not respond; he glanced at Fugaku with his eyes barely visible, "We haven't talked since you returned from the dead, but I see you're alive and well."

Minato quickly spoke before anything could be said. "What are you going to do, Naruto?"

"I have finished my business with the Kyubi. All contracts are formed… we are keeping an eye on Danzo, so once he makes it out of the borders of the fire country, I will leave to confront him. Nothing will remain afterward."

"What is this Kyubi business are you talking about?"

"The Kyubi was separated into two parts, but both are equally powerful enough to fight against any Bijuu. I have bound myself to both of them and will utilise them as my summons during the war…" Naruto said. "Where is Azumi?"

"Room 206," Minato said. Naruto was gone without another thought. "In case you're wondering, he heard you," the blond said to Fugaku. "I allowed him to leave because Naruto had another plan; the Kyubi will make an appearance outside of the fire nation and Naruto will be 'controlling' it. Other nations will hear about this, and they will think twice now. But of course there is no turning back.

In any case, we remove Danzo and promote a new power in our ranks. Root is no longer needed when we have two Kyubis. This will be useful in case we are not able to disable the four Jinchurikis." The Yondaime Hokage explained lightly.

 **Hospital**

This was a new territory for Naruto. He had been in this place, but he had been the one sleeping on the bed with wounds that were at times life threatening. He had after all abused his body by continuously pushing it to its limits. No one had pushed him farther than his father though. The man's game of tag had at one point made him feel as if he had reached his limit, as if he had hit a wall.

Naruto shook his head, this wasn't the time to have such thoughts; Azumi was lying there unconscious. He had never thought that she would be in this position, but she was here because of Danzo. That man really did know how to push his luck. Well, he was as good as dead with this recent action.

"Onii-sama," Karin mouthed quietly, staring at her dear brother, who was sitting at the chair beside Azumi's bed, head facing down. The brother of hers didn't hear her.

It was for the first time Karin was seeing her beloved brother like this. He had always been responsive, no matter what. She wasn't yet noticed even though she was so close. It was so unlike her brother who could sense an insect crawling towards his bed even in his sleep.

"Onii-sama," Karin called, pulling her brother from behind.

Naruto turned around to see who was pulling him. He smiled when he saw his sister. "Oh, Karin," he said. "Sorry, I didn't see you there…" he said, his voice a little subdued.

Karin stood beside her brother and stared at Azumi's sleeping body for a long minute, with her expression slightly masked with sadness. The sadness did not reflect on tone as she addressed her brother. "Is Azumi going to be alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes," he said. "She should be up and running tomorrow."

"If she is going to be alright, why are you sad, Onii-sama?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side as the question he classed as strange. Was he sad? There was nothing in his face that suggested he was sad, unless he just couldn't see it. Did he really feel sad about this? Naruto shook his head, he would know if he was sad. His younger sister could not tell of emotions he could not explain.

"What makes you say that dear?"

"It is just a feeling," Karin said. "Are you not?"

Naruto was silent for about a minute. He wasn't really thinking about the answer, he was just pausing for effect. "Your brother might be just disappointed at his inability to avoid this danger. If I had been strong enough, alert, I would have protected her. For everything that she has done for me, I should have been able to protect her, but I failed."

Karin was silent, simply because she didn't know what to say. Her brother was open with her as she was open with him. "You'll protect her next time, Onii-sama," she said firmly. "Say, does Onii-sama like Azumi?"

Naruto blinked at the blunt question from his younger sister. It managed to put a smile on his face. "I don't know, Rin," the redhead said. "I don't know," he repeated. "But she is a valuable person to your brother and I would be sad if something were to happen to her… oh, you were right, I am sad."

Karin turned to face her brother for a moment. She moved closer and climbed onto his lap. "Can we stay here for a little while longer? I want to be here when she wakes up."

This meant he had to cancel his meeting his Mei. He would see her tomorrow. "Sure, why not?"

 **The Following Day**

Mei stared at Naruto for a long minute before speaking. "I heard what happened," she said. "I didn't think this village had this kind of a problem… in any case, I wish Azumi a speedy recovery."

"It became a problem because the people who had the power to stop it allowed it to become a problem," Naruto responded calmly. "Well, that was our only problem anyway. Konoha has ridden of a menace that corrupted the village's name. As long as that man was within this village, an idealist like my father would have never reached his dream without him trying to screw it," the redhead said.

A strong language from the redhead. It was something else. He was still as calm as usual though, but not acting up to his history. Change was possible to everyone who gave himself or herself to it, apparently.

"I have to leave the Konoha by tonight. I should have left yesterday, but your father offered to shorten our distance. It also will be for safety measures given that Konoha has enemies seeking to do harm to the village," the Godaime Hokage said. "Even so, I am willing to push our talk for another day. You have things to deal with…"

Naruto's eyes opened halfway as he stared at the woman before him. "You're a gentle soul," the redhead said.

Mei smiled, "What makes you say that?" She wouldn't go as far as to say she was a gentle person. She was kind, she has been accused of that before, and she has accepted the charge with both hands because that was who she was. Still, being kind and gentle… wasn't it the same thing?

"I know a couple of things about you," Naruto said. "Why do you think you were allowed to take a tour in my compound? None of the clan heads in this village have been given that privilege…" the redhead said. "In any case, you should not concern yourself about me. Let us discuss this thing… my father says you wanted to talk to me about how we will do things…"

Mei nodded. "I have yet to officially sign on anything," the Godaime Mizukage said. "But apparently you trust me. True we have talked before, and made a business agreement with regards to your project in Uzu, but I want to say you won't be disappointed in trusting me. I will sign the deal with your father, but we will not talk about marriage, I want to know you."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I thought this was going to be a sham of a marriage…"

"Yes," Mei said, she smiled a bit weakly. "But I want more to life. You and I are going to be stuck together for a long time, if you continue with your business in Uzu. I want to understand the man I will be dealing with. I don't have any hopes of developing anything real with you, but I'd like to know you. Who knows, maybe we'll even have some fun along the way," the woman added with a sly smile.

"Oh," he said with a raised brow. "That tone of yours, what kind of fun are you suggesting, Mizukage?"

Mei continued smiling, "Who knows? You're the one who used to walk around in this village terrorizing women at night. You have an impressive CV when it comes to women…"

Naruto found something to smile about as he shook his head. He stared at the woman for a long minute before his eyes closed. "People tend to think that when I close my eyes talking to them, I'm lying, but that isn't quite true. It isn't even that I'm hiding something, perhaps in the past, but now it has only become a habit as I have better control over my emotions and facial expressions.

"To get back to the subject at hand, I don't think I can deliver on that kind of fun. You see, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't do anything for fun. My life isn't normal. I only have one friend in this village, and when we talk it is always important matters. I'm trying to clean my image to be a little respectable to suit my position as clan head."

Mei nodded at Naruto's explanation but still, "I'm curious; I really wish to see that side of you. You seemed to have it in you when you first came to me…"

"You'll need to get me drunk to see that side… I don't promise to keep my hands off you if you do that though," Naruto said, with only his left eye halfway opened.

The smile on Mei's lips didn't disappear as she asked, "Why don't you show this side of your yourself a bit more often? From what I have heard, you're almost always serious, unless your sister is around…"

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he dived into the back of his head. "Maybe it isn't me. Before changes came, I was a lively, like my sister. Perhaps it could be a little easy… but I have experienced many things in my life… sometimes I have even asked myself if I was mentally all right... there has just been a lot within, and remarkably, I don't actually deal with it, I choose to ignore it."

"Why?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, that is my secret, Mei. You'd have to hypnotize me for to tell you something like that…" well, that is if he knew the answer to the question.

"How do you hypnotise someone like you?"

Naruto raised his index finger, wagging it slightly. "You don't get to have easy answers, Mei. You said you wanted to know about me… hang around me and you'll figure something out. That is fair, right?"

Mei made a look on her face, a pout, "Not fair," she said. "But it does make things interesting."

 **End of chapter**

 **There were concerns that Mei's relationship might just turn out like that one from The Sage; but as you can see, Naruto is a little more flexible. Given Naruto's personality, it would be farfetched to speak about love, but at least he won't be downright cold and distant.**

 **Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. I'm glad my ending was well liked. I was afraid that I might have messed it up. Anyway, we will try to find a replacement eye for Fugaku.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Minato could not remember the last time he took a walk with Naruto along the streets of the Hidden Leaf. They last did something like that before the redhead went to the academy. After that, his son changed and it was training after training and he was consumed with his work at the office.

But now that he was doing this, walking with his family, Minato felt content. Kushina was on his left side, Naruto on the right with Karin sitting on his shoulders. This was the Uzumaki family, the Yondaime Hokage's family, the Namikaze family.

"If you continue smiling like that, you're going to explode," Naruto said to his father as the four were slowly walking towards the hospital to take Azumi who was to be discharged today. If she was not Uzumaki, she would have stayed in the hospital for about a week or so.

It wasn't to say that she was completely healed, they were taking her away. She would recover back at home. They had the means to take care of her anyway. Thinking about it, Naruto got the idea to form their own little hospital in the compound. It would simplify things and ensure that the secrets to their bodies stayed secrets.

"I just can't help myself," Minato said with a wide smile. "I have not felt so content in a long time."

"This isn't so bad," Kushina said with a firm nod. "We have not been seen in public as a family in a long time. Not that I care for that but just walking around like this, makes it feel as if we are family again. It reminds me of the good days."

There were not a lot of family moments these days, perhaps because of the war and Naruto's life as a shinobi as well as clan head. Perhaps she would have kept the position to reduce some responsibilities for him. Naruto was a needed asset to Konoha's military strength and to add to his responsibility to their troublesome clan, it had to be a lot he was dealing with.

Well, he had Azumi and he was doing a better these days. Perhaps it was because he no longer was going on missions almost on a daily basis. Back then, he was shedding blood regularly that did affect him mentally.

At a moment like this, Karin behaved. She could allow the adults to talk. She was most happy when it was just her brother. Her parents were lovely people, but they had rules. Her brother didn't have those, he allowed her to do as she pleased.

She loved him for that.

"Mother, have you thought of getting Karin to learn Medical Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here, Onii-sama," the girl reminded her brother by bonking him on his head. "Medical ninjusu isn't something they prioritise in the academy. The again, as Onii-sama has said, the shinobi academy barely covers anything useful…"

"Don't take after your brother, Karin," Kushina warned.

Naruto looked at his mother. "You make it as if am a bad example to her, mother."

Kushina responded by just giving Naruto a look.

"Well, she does have a point," Minato said softly. "Almost everything Karin knows, she was taught at home. Clan children will always be the best of them, unless there some special cases were the student is a genius. Even those with shinobi parents will always fair better…"

It has been something he has thought of before. The gap between the academy children was large, but why hasn't he done anything? Minato shook his head. He really needed to do something about it or children from poor backgrounds will continue to be disadvantaged.

It would even be worse with Naruto's academy. That was an education system designed to produce the best, but only the best could afford it. Poor parents could not, unless he decided for Konoha to pay for the students who showed promise.

"What brought this on, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Karin isn't going to be facing the dangers of being a kunoichi in battles. She might there and there, but she will be focused on our clan. When my project grows, she will stand to inherit it all. She will have to get involved in it," Naruto said. "Medical Ninjutsu is something that we lack. We have always relied on our special chakra; I think we should introduce it to the clan."

Minato appeared to think about it for a moment before turning to Kushina. "What do you think?"

"The decision will fall to Karin, but it is still a question if she can handle it. Not everyone can master medical Ninjutsu… but about introducing it to the clan, I think it is a good idea. The decision still falls on you as the clan head," Kushina responded calmly.

She didn't want to rob Karin of the freedom of choice. They had robbed her of the choice to become a full-fledged kunoichi like she wanted, but that one could not be helped. Still, in some cases, they had to allow her to make the decision just to show her that her own future was for her to control.

Naruto sighed. they still didn't take the responsibility off his shoulders. "Do you think you can do it, Rin?"

"Of course I can!" Karin shouted. "I am your sister."

Naruto smiled. "Hiring Tsunade is out of the question. I will get Shizune to teach her and at the academy. Not all children are capable of becoming Fuinjutsu masters. We will try to get them to master…" the redhead trailed off when a group of villagers halted them.

It was the usual greeting to the family of their Kage. Naruto watched the interaction mildly before the focus was turned to him. It was a bit interesting being addressed with respect in the village streets. He had been scorned in these streets because of his past behaviour. That aside, the other clan heads didn't treat him with respect.

"Well that was refreshing," Kushina said with a smile.

She could at least call herself a proud mother. It had been an unwanted feeling walking around the village just to hear despicable whisperers about her son. Of course, Naruto had done nothing to quell them, but it hadn't given her a happy picture, but now things were starting to look up. It wasn't embarrassing to be Naruto's mother.

"Finally!" Karin exclaimed happily. "You're getting the respect you deserve, Onii-sama. It will only be a matter of time before that Sasuke-baby starts respecting you as well," she added firmly.

Naruto smiled. "You can hold on for that one," he said. "Only Itachi is the best before Sasuke's eyes. One day, I will beat that stoic Uchiha and we will see what he will say…"

Karin nodded firmly.

The rest of the walk was peaceful. They managed to get to the hospital without any incident occurring. Azumi was lying in her bed, eyes dimly opened, but she smiled when she saw family walking up to her, everyone, even Minato. She was happy to see they'd come for her. She wasn't alone.

She almost wanted to cry.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto halted his training as Jiraiya walked towards the private training ground. He really didn't want to deal with the man. "Jiraiya, such a careless entrance into the compound isn't welcomed. You'll get in trouble one day. Just because you're given a pass, doesn't mean you can touch everything."

The Toad Sage shrugged. "I'd like to see anyone try something," the man said. "I'm still a Sannin and I can take you on at any day. It would be a little easy now with you being a cripple," the man said.

Naruto turned to face the Sannin; he stared for a long minute before responding. "Is this your attempt to get a fight out of me?"

Really, he had never engaged the man in a battle. He didn't like sparring with just anyone. Jiraiya was a powerful shinobi, but fighting him would make him take things seriously and when he was doing things for real, he did not guarantee that the man would be in one piece if he ends up losing.

Naruto fought to win, if victory was not within his grasp, he fought for a draw, but never for a defeat. Of course, he normally refused to engage in a battle he didn't know he could win. It was always best to be on the safe side.

"Maybe," Jiraiya said. "Want to try me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said. "It is for your own good that I do not. What do you want?"

Naruto sat down after asking the question. The man must have come here for something. He could not have come here just to provoke a fight. If that was the case, he would make sure the man's pass into the compound was forfeited.

Jiraiya stepped closer to Naruto before speaking. "I want to understand what you have done with the Kyubi. Last time, I checked, you had offered to be the Jinchuriki even though your father stated that you had no desire in doing so."

It was something else. Naruto had refused to accept the Toad contract, but now had made a contract with the Kyubi? The redhead insisted on fighting with his own strength, not with anyone's. Aside from that, the beast was dangerous, there had to be something did to get it to cooperate. Doing things like this meant that the Bijuu had a chance to escape.

There was no guarantee that it would not attack Naruto once he summons it. If something like that were to happen, all hell would certainly break loose.

"I haven't done anything," Naruto said. "There are two halves because it was a lot easier to seal away. Admittedly, even we could not hope to keep hold of a Bijuu that powerful if it was not sealed within a person. Separating it made it possible for us to seal it away without any risk of it breaking free."

Jiraiya stared, "I'm sure there is another reason for that," he said. But even if he does try to get that detail out of the redhead, he would not succeed. Trying was just a waste of time and effort unless he had nothing better to do. "Why form a contract?"

"Why did you form a contract with the Toads?"

Jiraiya blinked before shaking his head. "Well, I guess this works well for Konoha. I'm still curious though. If it is a contract, someone else can sign it. As long as they can handle it."

"The Kyubi will be a 'friend' of the Uzumaki for generations to come, unless something disastrous occurs. This contract I created will be passed down to clan heads. Of course since there were two pieces we might need two summoners. But then summoning a powerful Bijuu as the Kyubi requires large amounts of chakra, I'm talking about just one, summoning two pieces at once would drain a normal persons chakra.

Luckily, I'm not normal.

"Perhaps I would not have done this if I had not learned that there are limits to what I can do. I resent saying that, but it is reality. Certain things I have learned have made me realize that if I am to be victorious, I will need all the power I can get."

Jiraiya became thoughtful for a few moments before asking. "Does it have anything to do with what you learned from Kabuto? I'm you got something out of him before sending over to Inoichi." There was no doubt in his tone.

"We have the Sharingan and its freakish abilities. You have not seen a perfect Susano'o… and then there is the Rinnegan. I know a little about the Doujutsu, but it is another ridiculous piece that can do miracles," Naruto said, earning a narrowed look from Jiraiya.

"Where did you get this? Who has the Rinnegan?" The man demanded from the redhead. The last person he had known to possess those special eyes was Nagato. But as far as he was concerned, Nagato was dead. There couldn't be anyone with the Doujutsu. Those eyes didn't just appear out of nowhere.

"I don't like that tone," Naruto said calmly – but more to himself than to the Sannin. "Apparently, the leader of the Akatsuki has them. You know that Orochimaru was once a member of the group… the snake has seen them. Not much about their power, but they do exist in this age. I have given my father a report into what I know about the Akatsuki, if you have questions, go to him."

"I will go to him," Jiraiya said. "I'm curious, Iwagakure has been sending scouts around Uzu, and from the latest report I read, they are planning on sending people to destroy your project. You must know already, and yet you have done nothing, or even said anything."

"That is my business and I will handle it as I see fit," Naruto responded. "I do know what Onoki is planning, and I will do something about it, but I'm not an impatient child. I will move when the time is right. So far nothing has been done, so I can relax, but when they make a move, I will also make a move."

Jiraiya was surprised; Naruto was using his head these days. People could say he wasn't deceptive, but those eyes hid a lot of things. The redhead could read a game, he might not like to play it, but he knew the game.

"If you need help, just let me know," the Sannin said. "Where is the leader of Akatsuki located?"

"I won't tell you," Naruto said. "If my Intel is correct, that man is freakishly powerful. If it is a choice, I will not fight him. I don't do it. but if I get forced into a battle with him, I would try talking to stall for time and maybe an opening to escape. That is all I can say. What is next?"

For Naruto to say something like that in a serious tone, the man had to be powerful, dangerously so. Jiraiya decided against pressing for more details knowing that Naruto would not tell him. "What about Danzo?"

"What about him?"

"How were you able to trick him and he must be going far now, why are you still here?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out. But in that case, do you expect me to send a clone Jiraiya? I mean, Azumi was kidnapped, do you expect someone as like me to send a clone to deal with the situation?" He didn't go further than that. "That is enough for today, can I have my peace now?"

Jiraiya stood motionless for a long minute before responding. "One more thing," the man said in a very serious tone.

"What?"

"How far did you go with the Mizukage?"

 **Uchiha Compound**

"You look as if you're troubled," Itachi said to his father.

Fugaku turned to his son for a moment before going to stare at the empty space ahead of him. There was a lot to think about. War was upon them, and in that war, many people would lose their lives. He didn't even think that he would live past it. He had escaped death once, he would not be able to do it again.

Well, at least his clan was alright now and he could die knowing that the future was bright. It was almost laughable to think that they had even thought of plotting a coup just to gain the power they believed they deserved. Would they have even won it?

"I'm just thinking deep about the future, and how it might look like," Fugaku said. "The way the elemental nations handle things is bound to change after the war. We cannot have wars started because of petty reasons. Well, Konoha has truly held back. If it were me, I would have invaded Kumogakure years ago for its actions."

Minato had much more patience than him and perhaps a little more of foresight. As things stand now, Konoha was in a much better position to defend itself against the combined forces of Kumo and Iwa. He would admit, Minato had made the right call in holding back from waging war. The decision would save many lives.

"It should change if we are to step away from the current system," Itachi said in a thoughtful tone. "There is no such thing as justice, people are easily influenced by their greed. Shinobi lack morals and will do anything for the sake of a mission. Petty conflicts bring about this kind of reality we are facing.

"For a peaceful world, the system has to change. We are shinobi, but our ways invite conflicts and hatred. We are humans, we will always have different feelings and emotions, but how we deal with those emotions is greatly influenced by society."

Fugaku had always known that his son loved peace and hated wars… "You are speaking like Minato when he just became Hokage," the Uchiha said. "Well, I think he does still have those thoughts and they will be revealed after the war. It will be a good opportunity for him."

The war would not prove to be a bad thing after all. Yes, people would die, there would be pain and hatred afterwards, but this world could not move forward without expressing its anger. It seemed as if people wanted to be reminded of the horrors of war. The Tsuchikage was acting as if he hasn't lived through the cold reality of war. Perhaps the thought of victory deluded the man into thinking he could escape this time.

But wasn't his village the one that grew to hate Minato for fighting in the best way he knew? They had hated the Yondaime Hokage and they still do. Onoki was the one who called the war to a halt because of the losses he had suffered and the thought of many more he would suffer if the war continued.

Yet, he was waging war again along with the Raikage. The latter was man Fugaku would not trust to have his back. A only thought about Kumogakure and Kumo only. If the chance presented inself to grab the bargaining rights for the war, he would no doubt stab Onoki in the back.

That would only create more problems, and if things go that path, another war would occur in the future. There was no doubt about that.

Itachi nodded to this father's words. he didn't think the Yondaime Hokage would change just because of what he has faced so far. The man was a strong willed man, despite what some other people choose to believe. "What is worrying you father?"

"The war," Fugaku said. "I may have also said something that Naruto doesn't want to hear. From the way he looked at me, I'd say he isn't quite pleased with me."

Itachi raised an eye brow. "You have been saying a lot of things that Naruto doesn't want to hear in the past, father, what could be the difference this time?"

Fugaku was silent for a few moments, "For Danzo to get exiled, he took Azumi and held her hostage. The decision was that he was going to face execution, but Minato changed things when Danzo played his card. I think Minato made that decision because of Naruto. Danzo is dangerous and he could plot to get Minato killed after the war, if he is still alive. He could plot to get everyone strong killed just so he can claim the mantle of Hokage. He might even use the Fire Lord… I suggested that taking such a risk just to save one person was not worth it, if the end result could mean that many people would be killed."

Itachi didn't offer an immediate result.

"Do you think I was wrong, Itachi?"

"No," Itachi said calmly. "For the greater good there must be sacrifices we are willing to make. But that is the problem with Naruto – he cannot make a sacrifice. There are only a few things he cares about, and he won't sacrifice those things. Above everything, Naruto is selfish. You know that, father. Naruto won't give his right hand away it meant protecting Konoha. He could be convinced to think he would become a hero should he do something like that, but when it comes to manipulation, he is much more alert."

"How are you going to handle it then?" Fugaku asked. "I know what you said about him, but I don't think it would be a good idea to have someone like him, as Konoha's leader. Having said that, since you are being prepared to become the clan head, I must warn you about the Uzumaki.

"Do you know why I made efforts to get the Uzumaki as our ally? The clan doesn't involve itself in village politics and really has doesn't say much in how should be done in the village. Yet, I went as far as placing Naruto in Military Police force. There has been a saying that the Uzumaki know more about what happens in the Leaf because they maintain the barrier around the village. The tru…" Fugaku trailed off when he sensed a presence.

Naruto was slowly walking towards him and his son. It was just a coincident, right?

"Can I speak with Itachi for just a moment?" The redhead asked, standing a small distance away. There wasn't even a greeting, just the request.

Itachi didn't wait for his father to say anything, he merely stood up and walked towards the Uzumaki. He stared at him for a few moments before asking. "Is there something we must do?"

Naruto shook his head. "I need those funds I requested from you… from those bounties we collected. I'm going to leave Konoha tomorrow to pay some people I have hired. Materials have been delivered. They want to start building the hotels now. I need all the money I can get so that the project doesn't stop midway because of lack of funding."

Itachi nodded. "Collect it from the Hokage. I didn't collect the bounty," the Uchiha said.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he turned away from the Uchiha, walking slowly with his hands inside his pockets. Itachi stared until the redhead disappeared from view.

He shook his head and walked back to his father. "What did he want?" the elder Uchiha asked.

"Money for his project in Uzu," Itachi said.

"You are giving it away?" Fugaku asked with a raised brow.

Itachi shook his head. "He insisted that I loan it to it. I offered to be a partner as I could make things easy for him, financially at least, but he said no. He would rather owe me than take a partner…" Then again, Itachi didn't have any interest in business. "What were you going to tell me?"

Fugaku shook his head. "It can wait," he said.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Azumi stared turned her head as Naruto walked into her room, holding a tray with food. She did not blink as she stared at the redhead. Naruto was bringing her food? Uzumaki Naruto who could not cook decent food that could be eaten by other people. What was happening to this world? Was she perhaps dying?

It would explain why he was going this far for her. The Naruto she knew was not the kind-hearted person who would go this far for anyone. This action made him seem normal, but she knew he was anything but normal. This is Uzumaki Naruto after all.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I might just fall over," Naruto said before placing the tray on the night stand. He made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed afterwards and stared at the floor.

Azumi didn't face the redhead's back, she turned to the ceiling before speaking in a strangely serious tone. "Neh, Naruto, am I really okay? You can tell me if Danzo poisoned the sword he used to stab me. You can tell me if I am dying…"

Naruto turned his head, looking amused. "I'm insulted that you'd think the only reason I'd bring you food is because you're dying," the Uzumaki said. "You have been taking care of me for so long as I can remember. It isn't abnormal that I am willing to do something like this for you after everything you've done for me."

Azumi was silent for a few moments before sitting up. "How long will I have to sit here?"

"Two more days," Naruto says. "You'll probably be up and running by the time I return to the village."

"You're leaving?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I must handle a few things and then Danzo. There are people plotting against Uzu. They managed to do it the last time around, they won't do it again. Not when Uzumaki Naruto is alive…" the redhead sighed as he slowly fell back, resting his head on Azumi's lap, his fully opened eyes stared at her.

Azumi could not speak of any emotion in those eyes. They were just blank of any, yet his lips spoke of a different feeling. This wasn't really the first time she was in this kind of position with Naruto. She has dressed him, washed him, and sometimes fed him. Yet, this made her slightly uncomfortable.

Perhaps it was because of the circumstances that surrounded them.

"I have never seen you so nervous before," Naruto said to Azumi. "I'm surprised. I'd thought you were not capable of expressing such an expression. What brought this on?"

Azumi shook her head, "Why are you lying on me? I'm not well you know…"

Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug before responding. "There is no pain where my head is resting, unless you are having some thoughts…"

Azumi masked her emotions as she stared at the clan head for what seemed to be eternity. She decided it was not best to have allow Naruto to amuse himself on her expense. Besides, she did not want to think about what he was suggesting she was thinking, at least not when he was present.

"Karin says you were worried…" Azumi said, changing the subject. It was a natural reaction for one to be worried, yet for Naruto, Azumi didn't deem it as natural, and it made her happy knowing that he worried about her, so much that even his younger sister could notice it.

Naruto settled in silence as he thought of how he was going to respond to Azumi. "Karin has a big mouth," he said. "But yes, I was worried. Human life is fragile; a simple thing can kill you. I don't have the power over life and death. The thought of you dying was scary because, really, I would not know how to deal with it. Maybe I would even lose it. You have been by my side since I was younger, I cannot imagine living without you. I'm sorry for not protecting you. Danzo shouldn't have managed to get his hands on you."

Azumi smiled. Even Naruto could be honest with his feelings. He was doing it a lot these days, and she assumed even he did not understand everything about his emotions because he has never given himself time to deal with it.

"I'm touched that you think that," Azumi said with a warm smile on her lips, her right hand over her chest. "The important thing here is that I am alive, and you are here. You don't have to worry about anything."

Naruto nodded.

"Were you able to sort things out with the Mizukage?"

"In a way, yes. I think I might even grow to like her company – she has proven to a sly delightful woman," Naruto said. "We did not discuss anything about the marriage, but it will happen. I never actually thought I would find myself getting married though… if someone had told me a couple of years ago, I would have laughed."

"Why? Didn't you think of starting your own family?"

"No… that would be too much for me. Besides, I have Karin and you. I would be content with just that…" he paused. "The only thing that would be lacking would be sex…"

"You can always get drunk and get it. Remember the days' women used to throw themselves at you, and you didn't waste time to indulge them…"

Naruto smiled. "I couldn't help myself. I felt as if it would be wrong to deny a girl what she wanted. Well, those are the days of the past. I think I may have had a little too fun."

"A little too fun? You did not discriminate Naruto; young and old, you devoured. I am still surprised even to this day that you don't have a kid somewhere in the village…"

"That is something that both Fugaku and Mikoto used to say. I think my father joked about it once…" Naruto appeared to think about it for a moment. "I could have handled things a lot better. I was a lot better when handling the villagers. My time at Military police had taught me that, but I seemed to have forgotten the manners," the redhead said. He shook his head. "You asked if I never thought of starting my own family, have you?"

"You're a baby that I must take care off," Azumi responded calmly. "Admittedly, I have thought about it…"

"And?"

Azumi shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "It has just been thoughts…"

"Think about making it a reality to be happy. You always say I should live, you should also live," Naruto said as he got up. "Your food is cold. Well, anyway, let me leave you in peace. I won't see you in two nights at least. Don't leave the compound, no matter what."

"I doubt your mother would permit it," Azumi said. It suddenly felt a bit cold with Naruto off her. Her nervousness had disappeared without her even noting it. She had grown back to normality, yet it wasn't that normal, was it?

Azumi froze as Naruto leaned closer to her. She felt his lips touch her left cheek. It was a gentle kiss that left her staring in the empty space ahead of her. It may have been one of those kisses he gives Karin but he had never given her any. Still, something felt off. She wanted to say that he had missed the spot. Couldn't he see her more than just Azumi, his attendant?

Was she ever going be a woman with feelings before him?

When Naruto stepped out of the room, he found his mother standing outside, her hands folded across her chest. "That was out of character for you… not that I'm a disappointed… but…"

"Yes, I may have had something to drink," Naruto said walking away from his mother. "But it had no influence on my behaviour. Azumi is an important part of my life. You should know that, mother."

Kushina shook her head, "I will handle clan matters in your absence. I'm sure you're going to take more than two days…" He had to deal with Danzo and then there was the Uzu matter. It wasn't something that he could solve in just a day. "Don't go to Kiri. Come back home after you finish your business. Your father told me the Mizukage had good things to say about you."

Naruto turned to face his mother with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not a child, mother."

"You are and if you go to Kiri, you might misbehave," Kushina said firmly. She had come to know her son, and what Jiraiya said about the Mizukage didn't make her feel comfortable in allowing Naruto to be alone with the woman.

Naruto just shook his head and walked away without saying another word.

Kushina sighed and walked into Azumi's room. She smiled softly at the woman. A pure woman whom she loved dearly. "Naruto is unfair, isn't he? Leaving you alone while you're in this condition," the Uzumaki said as she walked towards the Azumi. "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

"He does take his duties seriously," Azumi said softly.

"Too seriously," Kushina said with a nod. "How long are you going to stay silent, dear? If Naruto loves you, he might not even know it. It took Karin for him to realize he was saddened by your situation. If you do, you have to do something, because waiting for him won't do you any favours," Kushina said in a calm, yet firm tone. "Azumi, you're precious to him, don't be afraid. That fear will only stop you from enjoying your life."

Outskirts of Konoha

Naruto came to an abrupt halt as he landed on the ground, leaving the trees. "Kakashi," the redhead said as the famed Jonin landed behind him. "Why are you following me?"

"Sensei asked me to do it," Kakashi said. "He said you might not be in a good mood with everything happening, and I had to be there just to make sure you don't overdo things… I was also bored."

Naruto stared into the sky for a long minute. He wanted to be alone, but it didn't hurt to have a companion. At least with someone close, he won't have to focus on the demons inside of him telling him that he should slaughter Danzo and his entire forces. Well, maybe that was just the thought inside of him brought by his displeasure in the man.

"I want to cross the borders of the fire nation by evening. If you're slow, you will fall behind, if you get tired, you will fall behind and I still won't wait for you. There will be no breaks, rest will only come after we have reached sea," Naruto said to masked Jonin.

Kakashi actually had to consider it for a moment. Those were some terms that would prove to be difficult and as someone who has done a mission with the Uzumaki, he knew things would proceed as he had said. He wasn't needed, and he would be left behind if he did not move as fast as the redhead. It would prove to be difficult, Naruto was freakishly fast.

Well, he was still Sharingan no Kakashi; he could keep up with the pace.

"Why do we have to run like that as if we are chasing or running away from something," Kakashi asked. He would understand if the redhead was saying that they were running after Danzo, but that didn't appear to be the case. Maybe he was wrong.

"There is a ship that will be entering sea at a certain time and I will have to catch it I want to be at Uzu by tomorrow," Naruto responded. "That reminds me, if you fall behind, far behind, the ship might leave you behind. Now, let us, Kakashi…"

Kakashi pulled his serious mask as Naruto jumped back into the trees. The copy nin followed swiftly, keeping his thoughts to himself. It would be best just to follow and avoid talking. He did use energy when trying to strike conversation, the person in front of him was a stamina freak, and could go on talking as loudly he wants.

However, Naruto was not that kind of a person.

It seemed like a full day of running. Kakashi had never felt so tired in recent years. True to his word, Naruto had not stopped, not even to take a leak; he had just kept running. Kakashi had tried to negotiate a small break, but Naruto had not listened to him, he had just kept running and he had been forced to follow, no matter how tired he was.

Once they came to a stop, Kakashi fell down on his butt, breathing heavily. His chest felt heavy as he gasped for air, his muscles aching because of the brutal excise it had been forced to endure. The Jonin looked at Naruto – he did look winded, but not as much as he was.

"Gai would have followed without any troubles," Naruto commented. "If you gave enough time to train your body you wouldn't look so pathetic. Well, I guess when you are already famous you can be forgiven for forgetting about training."

Kakashi stared at the redhead for a long minute. He first caught his breath before responding. "It's not fair comparing me to Gai. His entire fighting style is based on Taijutsu. Endurance is his speciality, he would even beat you in an endurance fight."

"I did not dispute that," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "My body is all patched up…" the redhead shook his head. "Come on, let us go; they should be waiting for us by now."

Kakashi sighed as he stood up. Well, they did appear to be close to sea. he could feel the cold air, especially now that night was knocking.

"Aren't you afraid of being attacked?" With so much energy they have spent so far, defending themselves against people armed to kill them would prove to be a daunting task, even for them.

"This route is secure," Naruto said. "So, there is no need to worry."

Kakashi nodded. It was to be expected of the redhead. The two travelled in silence for about 25 minutes before reaching what seemed to be a harbour; there were up to four large ships resting in the shores. This was new to Kakashi. As far as he was concerned, there was no harbour around this part because there was no village nearby. The harbour he knew was at the Land of Waves.

"This is new," Kakashi said.

"It is new; I had this place built after hiring two ships from Kiri and two others from another company in Kiri. This was much easier to transport my goods into Uzu without having troubles of paying duties and other things," Naruto said.

"You could afford this?"

"No; Kiri gave me two for free, and the other two I hired on loans," Naruto said. "Soon enough the Fire Lord will be calling me and some other ships might be coming here. Well, I wouldn't have any problems with it. it would attract people to Uzu…"

Kakashi shook his head. If the Daimyo was going to be calling, it would be either because Naruto didn't discuss this with the man or he did but not everything was finalized but he still went on ahead with his plans. Before the silver-haired Jonin could say anything, a man called.

"Naruto-sama, over here!" The man shouted in one of the ships.

Naruto walked towards the ship, leaving Kakashi to play catch-up. They didn't waste time in boarding the ship, and once inside, the ship started moving, as with the another one. Kakashi noted that there were a lot of people inside the ship.

"I thought we would end up leaving without you," the man who had called Naruto said as he walked up to the redhead.

"I was a little slow in leaving Konoha," Naruto said to the man. "This is quite the crew you have here, Shamon-san. Are they all your people?"

"Yes; but some were picked up along the way. You said you wanted things to be done in a speedy space, so I decided to get all the man power I could get," the man then smiled as he ended. "But of course the price has to go up a little."

Whether Naruto heard it or not was another story as the redhead just looked away, "This is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi…" the Uzumaki said to Shamon. "Kakashi this is the man who will be responsible for managing the project… well, it is actually his company that I have contracted to build the hotels for me."

Kakashi looked outside the ship, into the sea. How long has it been since he last sailed? It was something else, watching the sun set, while being comforted by the natural air that breathed above the face of the sea. For a moment, the Jonin felt content as the atmosphere washed all his tiredness away. Coming here hadn't been the wrong decision after all.

The ship travelled for some distance with Kakashi enjoying his peace. Naruto was sitting on deck, on a large chair with a scroll on his hands. There were a couple on his lap. Ever working tirelessly, Kakashi thought with a shake of his head.

The Jonin pulled a chair beside the redhead and settled down before speaking, "Don't you think you work your mind too much?"

Naruto looked up from his scroll, his eyes facing the Jonin on his left. He went back to his scroll before responding. "The mind will rest when I sleep. It hasn't complained about being overused, so there are no worries."

Since when did a person's mind start speaking to say that it was tired? The only thing that would happen is that one would just fall down due to fatigue. That would be the mind saying it was tired and the body as well. It was going to happen to Naruto one day. As far as he knew, Naruto hardly rested.

"What are you looking into?"

"There is a woman in the Land of Demons who can predict your death…" Naruto said.

It was an interesting ability that none of the most powerful doujutsus could do. He didn't know much about the Rinnegan, but it had to be powerful. The eyes that were once wielded by the man known as the Sage of Six paths had to be much more powerful than the Sharingan, even an Eternal Mangekyo. Well, he would need to look it into to be confident.

Kakashi raised an eye-brow at hearing this. "What are you planning? You're not that afraid death, are you?"

"Not at all," Naruto said with an air of nonchalance. "My reasons are my own. I must see her before I return to Konoha… I'd like to keep someone like that close. Of course there won't be any use of forceful means." The redhead closed his scroll and looked into the sky. "We should reach Uzu in about an hour."

If Kakashi thought Naruto was going to rest after saying those words, he was mistaken; the redhead took another scroll and began going through it. For someone who had once become infamous for his ignorance, the Uzumaki really did work hard. Was there anyone who worked as hard as he did?

Perhaps only Gai could take the honours.

Kakashi didn't disturb the redhead; he was not here to be a nuisance, but just tagging alone for other reasons. It was best he did not force the Uzumaki to drift of his schedule. As far as he could tell, everything was planned. Naruto had planned on spending so much time where and doing what.

If he was thinking of going to the land of Demons, he would also have to be extra careful because he could find himself staring at enemy eyes.

Kakashi breathed in some oxygen before closing his eyes to relax. He could take a nice nap to rest his body and mind. It had been a long day after all and tomorrow was promising to hold much more troubling things.

 **About an hour later**

Kakashi could not help but stare at the site before him; the ruins of Uzu lay bare for all to see, nothing had been touched, but there were bright lights all around, making one see the ruins as if it were clear as day.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shamon said to Kakashi – who was standing still. Naruto was already ahead. "There won't be much to change in these ruins. Maybe two or three buildings will be rebuilt but the other buildings will not be rebuilt. The hotels we are going to be build are on the other side of the village near the sea."

"Why aren't you going to remove anything?"

The man shrugged. "When you work with that man, you don't ask too many questions. He has his reasons, and we are paid to do the work he has planned. He has started building his own house though…"

Kakashi raised an eye brow in curiosity after hearing that. Naruto was building his own house here? He wasn't planning on leaving Konoha was he? Kakashi shook his head; there was no reason for Naruto to leave. He told himself it was reasonable that he would build a house here given that his business would be located here, not to mention this was his ancestral home.

This was just a good place to relax, forgetting the shinobi matters. The atmosphere here was certainly refreshing. It wasn't as thick as it was often as in land. Everything here just felt natural, but there was nothing natural with the man plotting all these was there?

Everyone else took a different direction from Naruto; it was apparent that there were other people aside from the ones they came with in the island. It looked as if there was going to be a party even. How he wished he could join that, but he was with Naruto. The redhead was not the kind of person, was he?

The former Anbu followed Naruto silently. The building appeared to be a ruin, but in the inside, it was furnished. It wasn't a house, that was for certain; it seemed like an office. Naruto was sitting behind a large desk, scrolls with housing plans, and a blank look on the redhead's face.

"Offices?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Hotels have to be managed, as well as the farms. I'm also thinking of getting into the shipping business. The holding company that will be responsible for everything should be headquartered here. Of course, once everything is set, I will have the trouble of getting the right people to manage everything…"

Kakashi looked at the plans on the desk, studied them for a moment before responding. "You have thought out things… did you plan these?"

"Of course not," Naruto said. "There are suitable for this kind of things. I am a shinobi, I know best when it comes to dealing with Ninjutsu and killing people. Business isn't something I'm good at… I must admit, I'm not happy with the thought of allowing someone to manage my things. If I was truly good, I would certainly choose to manage all. Right now, I'm just studying all these to understand it all…" the redhead looked up at Kakashi. "You should go to rest. We have a long day tomorrow. Early morning, we have to leave."

"You will have finished your business by then?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll meditate to calm my mind a bit later, and my clones will be doing the paperwork. Early morning, we will see the progress being made on the farm. After which, we will disappear to meet with Danzo. I'm sure he is waiting for me already."

Minato had warned him that Naruto was possibly going to get into a fight with Danzo, so Kakashi was not surprised. What had surprised him, however, was the fact that the redhead was willing to face Danzo on his own. If there was anything, Naruto would have taken Itachi with him. Naruto always took Itachi when doing things that didn't need just two hands.

Why had he come alone then? It could not because of the Kyubi. Perhaps all was not well. What could have changed then? Even though the two were two different people, they did have an understanding. He would not go as far as to say they had an emotional attachment towards the other.

"Don't you think you should prioritize that over this?" Kakashi said; Danzo would give them a challenge that was going to threaten their very lives.

"Go to sleep Kakashi… if the night is still too young for you, there is a party in the camp… there is a shortage of women though," Naruto said dismissively.

 **The following morning**

 **Sound Country**

"It is amazing how things change isn't?" Orochimaru said with a grin. He was standing next to Danzo, beside a tree, a large contingent of Root Anbu silently observing the surrounding from the dark shades of the trees. "A few years ago, you were calling for Sarutobi-sensei to hunt me down as I was too dangerous to live, but I think now he is saying the same thing about you."

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this situation. Not to mention the man had come to him for help, to hide. He did realize that he didn't have any ally in the Elemental Nations. His true ally Hanzo had been killed in Ame, so Danzo was all alone now, with just him to cover for the man.

Of course, his help came with conditions. Well, it has always been the case. He hadn't held a grudge against the man for wishing he die. They have been working together over the past years after all. Everything that a price, nothing was for free. He was not standing here on free service out of pity for his old comrade in Root, he was going to get paid.

Danzo really wished he could wipe that grin off Orochimaru's face, but the truth was that he did need the snake Sannin. Well, he just needed to get over this challenge first before doing anything. It wasn't a sin to plan other things either way.

"I will need your forces to invade Sunagakure. It is the easy target at this stage and Konoha wouldn't feel obligated to send help should something happen. Kiri is a different matter since both Minato and Naruto have interests there," Danzo said. "With the war, Konoha cannot afford to look elsewhere. If it does so, both Kumo and Iwagakure might take advantage of the situation."

If he manages to get his hands on Sunagakure, he could go on to plot about conquering other nations. there was no shame in that and it was a dream that he could achieve. AT this point, he didn't care if Konoha wins or loses the war. Anyway, would do for him.

"Always such a big dreamer Danzo," Orochimaru said, he then laughed. "A pity you had to run away with your tail between your legs when you were threatened. It was must have been painful for you to escape from the village you're so hooked on protecting and ruling."

Orochimaru appeared to be looking for something from him, but Danzo wasn't going to give it. He wasn't a child to fall for such games. "How long are you going to continue with this game of yours? We need to discuss important things."

"Let me think…" Orochimaru took a thoughtful look on his face, but he didn't get to respond as the guest finally arrived.

Naruto landed a distance away from the two, still surrounded by the Root Anbu.

"I'm disappointed Danzo," Orochimaru said with a slight frown on his lips. "I was expecting Itachi to be here, but he isn't. what is the meaning of this? I have no interest in that one…" the Sannin said of Kakashi.

"There has been a change of plans it seems," Danzo said, not the least worried.

Kakashi felt as if he had just walked into a trap. He had known the area was surrounded by Root Anbu, but Naruto had said not to mind them because he had expected them to be present. They hadn't done anything to attack or stop their advance, but now he could feel the countless stares trying to wear him down.

"Orochimaru," Naruto started calmly. "I would prefer not to fight you as well. Really, if you decide to fight, I would leave this place," the redhead as if leaving would be that simple. Well, it was good that he was not planning to fight the two.

"My participation depends on what I gain," Orochimaru said with a shrug. So far, Danzo wasn't giving anything that was tempting him. There was not even Itachi available here.

"Not everyone in the Uzumaki clan went to Konoha after the invasion. Some families wanted to try other lands in search for peace… I know you recruited a young Uzumaki into your pack… I would like to have her back," Naruto said to Orochimaru.

The snake Sannin laughed. "What makes you think that I would be willing to give away a fine test subject?"

"I can assure you that I will make your life a living hell," Naruto said.

It was very much possible for him to do that. He could if he wanted. Perhaps in his condition it as not best to pick up a fight with the snake, but he had his ways. He could make his assurance a reality without even having to lift up a finger. He could only lift it to apply the finishing touches.

In response to Naruto's assurance, Orochimaru burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm interested in knowing how'd you go about doing that. Many have tried and they have all failed. Not even Konoha has been willing to pick a fight with me. I'm a wanted criminal, yet I even have my own village. What makes you, Uzumaki Naruto, think you can do to make my life a living hell?"

It was already hell, wasn't it?

Kakashi wondered what Naruto was playing at. The snake Sannin was one powerful foe, even he would not stand a chance. He had encountered the snake before after all. Naruto was calm as usual, even in this sort of situation. The redhead of the old wouldn't have stood in the position like this. He would have openly admitted that this was too risky for him and fled.

Oh wait; he has already admitted that, hasn't he?

"Orochimaru, true to the Sandaime's words, you are arrogant. Konoha isn't incapable of ending your existence. If you think it has not rallied its troops to murder you is because it is afraid of you, then you are much of a bigger fool than I had first thought," Naruto stated in a firm tone. "Konoha has just not been willing to deal with you because there have been much more pressing matters. You're insignificant for Konoha to focus its powers on you. Do you really think the Hidden Leaf is afraid to wage war against Otogakure? Ridiculous."

The way the redhead said it; it was as if he was lashing out at a child who had assumed wrong. It made Orochimaru feel slightly small, but he did not want to think about that. He didn't allow frown to grace his lips, not because the redhead has said some trivial things.

Naruto continued. "Even now, we have a war, you're not even mentioned in it because you make no difference. Perhaps to the many you are bullying, it is continued horrors, but as a threat to Konoha, you're a minimal and can be neutralized any time the village wishes. You take it as if the Leaf has been merely tolerating your existence.

"That is not the case in this scenario, nevertheless. I want to point out that I know the Akatsuki is looking for you. I can easily make known to them of your hideouts. Not to mention, I can call forth the Kyubi to destroy everything you have built. Yes, Otogakure, your hideouts in this land, in the fire nation, they can all disappear if I so wished.

"Danzo is a wanted man. I'm afraid he is too much of a risk to Konoha to allow to live. We will actively hunt him down until he is dead. To you that creates unwanted heat and it restricts your movements. You might also get in the crossfire…" the redhead paused for a moment and looked at Danzo. It was good that the war hawk had yet to unseal his right hand. He turned to Kakashi and whispered into the man's eye. "Use your Mangekyo Sharingan's ability to warp Danzo's right arm away."

Kakashi turned to face the redhead with a curious look on his face. How did Naruto know about the ability? He had yet to show it to him, and really, he had only used it a couple of times. "I will ask questions later," the Jonin said as he uncovered his left eye, revealing the Sharingan, which morphed into Mangekyo within a second.

Seeing Kakashi's Sharingan, Orochimaru smiled. "I didn't know a none Uchiha could awaken the Mangekyo…" the snake Sannin said.

"Kamui!" Kakashi focused on Danzo's right arm. Within a second, a swirling black hole ripped Danzo's hand apart, causing the man to scream as his hand was forcefully pulled from his shoulder. A couple of seconds later, the ability had done its job, and the Root Anbu were now visible, some surrounding both Danzo and Orochimaru.

Danzo cursed looking at his right shoulder. He had not thought the redhead would play such a card. Kakashi wasn't even supposed to here. But with his, he could as well say h was dead. That hand was his ability, without it, he could not win this fight. Not to mention Orochimaru would be more than willing to abandon him now.

He had to make a sacrifice now. The man undid the bandages on his head, revealing another Sharingan implanted on one of his eye sockets.

"It would've been fun to kill you over and over again, but with Orochimaru here, I cannot afford that. even if I were to offer him a deal, I doubt he would honour it. He might vanish for a second, but for sure he would be waiting in the wings to stab me in the back. Therefore, I cannot fight you Danzo," Naruto explained. "Orochimaru, Danzo is a real cripple now, do you wish to continue helping him?"

"That can be fixed after the battle, and there are still a lot of the around," Orochimaru countered.

"I thought you'd say something like that," Naruto said before doing a single hand seal. He drew blood before slamming his right hand into the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyubi!" There was a chilling atmosphere that was accompanied by silence and a large cloud of smoke. The frightening malice in the Kybi's chakra began to spread around the area filled with an eerie silence.

It took a couple of seconds, but the nine-tailed beast finally took its appearance after the cloud of smoke dispersed. Tension filled the area as the enemy stared at the fearsome beast standing before them.

Kurama grinned as he breathed in the fresh air around him. How long has it been since he last saw the outside? Just feeling the wind brush over his fur. It felt so good to be alive. Perhaps this decision wasn't so bad after all. Still, what was stopping him from squashing the redhead in front of him? He just had to raise his paw and slam the redhead to the ground and he would be free.

Still, he was dealing with an Uzumaki, he could not take chances. The redhead had not even explained the terms of the contract they signed.

"Ah, it feels good to be free," Kurama said in a deep voice that rang around the entire area. "Naruto, are these the humans I have to terminate? You summoned for the purpose removing them, didn't you? You can do intimidation on your own without me."

Naruto didn't respond to the Bijuu. "Perhaps you might say you can deal with this, but how about a second one?"

Naruto went on to summon another half of the Kyubi.

Orochimaru was no longer confident. Even if it was just one Kyubi, he wouldn't have given a thought to fight. the Bijuu would certainly wipe out the Root forces within a minute. Facing a second was out of the question, he wouldn't even consider it. This was a serious problem.

It was apparent that the Kyubi had been halved. This was much smaller from the beast he last saw, but that didn't mean it was now weaker. Orochimaru was willing to say he respected the power of the strongest Bijuu. He didn't have anything to gain here, he just to disappear with haste.

"We had a good run you and I Danzo," Orochimaru said. "But I plan on living for many many years, I cannot risk it here. Maybe I will visit you in hell after all," the Sannin said with a laugh before crumbling into sand.

"One problem solved," Naruto said calmly. He then addressed the Kyubi. "Our contract bars any sealing jutsu to work on you. As long as we have this contract, even I cannot seal you. Should you face a difficult situation, you can reverse summon yourself to that pit. Should you be in trouble and refuse to run with your tails in between your legs, well if you can fit them, I will know when your chakra is reduced and I will take action. That said, I'm leaving you to deal with this mess. Once you're done, you are to march towards the borders of the Land of Mushrooms. Once you make it there, disperse."

Naruto then turned to Kakashi. "Let us move toward the Land of Demons, Kakashi."

 **I would have preferred if Naruto took Danzo apart himself, but I thought it was most fitting if the man met his death in the hands of the Bijuu he has coveted.**

 **Fights should start occurring soon. The next chapter has one, it's not epic, but it will force Naruto to think about his damaged hand. I'm almost done with 22, so I should post it before Saturday. It will depend on whether I will get enough time to work on it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **The omnipresent Sage**


	22. Chapter 22

**Land of Demons**

"Since when do you know your way around the Elemental Nations?" Kakashi asked as the two walked through the land of demons, heading towards the compound of the priestess.

It hadn't taken them long to reach the country, but Kakashi still figured it would be by tomorrow evening when they would reach Konoha, unless Naruto decided to take another turn. Still, there was no time to rest with the redhead. During day, you always had something to do and night passed by quickly.

It was not simple to be Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi was not like this. No, the Uchiha did have his moments, but he did not work like a slave. Perhaps it was because Naruto had so much to worry about… the Uchiha didn't have to worry about restoring the fortunes of his clan because his clan was in a good position, unlike the Uzumaki. Naruto still worked himself beyond what normal people did.

Nevertheless, Naruto was not normal, was he?

"Are you left without things to say?" Naruto asked the silver haired Jonin beside him. "You can have a mundane talk with me. I won't ignore you. I could use it now since I am going to face a dangerous woman."

He didn't have to be tense when facing the priestess. There was a lot going on around him, so he didn't have to give anything away. He didn't really like people who acted like psychics after all. Still, this one was a different case, hence his decision to see her.

Kakashi blinked at this before taking a thoughtful look on his face. "Have you heard? There is a rumour in Konoha that there is a girl who got impregnated by you and your father offered to take care of her in return for her silence about it," the Jonin said, keeping his right eye trained on Naruto see his reaction.

There was no physical reaction from Naruto. "Hmm…" the redhead said in a thoughtful tone. "Why would father do something like that?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said with shrug of his shoulders. "It could be that he wanted to protect you and the child. You have many enemies, and if someone were to hurt your blood, there would be many corpses that Sensei would have to account for. Perhaps he took that into consideration."

"Ridiculous," Naruto said but he ended up indulging the thought. "Well, Tsunade did say that it was dangerous to someone like to deeply care for someone because if something happens to that someone, there would be a lot of corpses as you say…" the Uzumaki turned to Kakashi. "Are you thinking of giving the idea to Jiraiya so that he can write another book, but this one a little bit away from his infamous series."

The thought of Jiraiya quitting his line of work to write something with drama in it horrified Kakashi. How would life be without the precious? He was sure many people would be saddened by that reality. He wouldn't even be surprised if some lose their purpose to live.

"Of course not," Kakashi quickly said. "It would be a good story to sell though. I imagine you'd have spies trying to enter the Leaf and newsmakers going all the way to our village to find that woman."

"A possibility," Naruto said calmly.

"But I doubt spies would be able to get into the village," Kakashi said. "With the barrier around the village, and Military Police force active, it would be suicidal for anyone to try something like that."

"Military police power is limited," Naruto said. "They do not have the power to enter all corners. Which I think is a bit unfair, but with shinobi and shinobi in all ranks, excluding Anbu, they do have a hand. The barrier around the village isn't made to keep out spies, it is meant to detect people not from the Hidden Leaf."

Kakashi was not stupid, but he could read between the lines. "So, if the Anbu and Military Police Force don't notice it, the Uzumaki might not tell. Well, that depends on the level of danger. If they deem it dangerous enough, they will bother."

"Strange how things work, isn't? I have worked with Military Police Force; they mostly depend on their intelligence to handle their business. I lead the Uzumaki, but I have not seen any Anbu before me requesting help with something."

"I'm a former Anbu captain; I know the Uzumaki who handle the barrier and keep flow of things are not the easiest to deal with… well, that it depends on how you go about things. They usually just alert Anbu when it is a matter of village security, if not, they just keep records and they don't share it with anyone. There was at one time that Anbu tried to look for the hole they bury all the information. The guys in command were certain that information wasn't being stored within your compound because it had nothing to do with you."

"That is something new," Naruto said. "I really don't entertain anything that happens that side because it is not my job to worry about it… That is for the Hokage to think about…" the redhead said.

"That is just like you," Kakashi said, with a smile, something that was slightly normal. He stopped when they reached the gates of the compound. "You did make an appointment, right? A priestess is an important figure in such a country that is why you see so many guards around here."

Naruto relented on telling Kakashi that he already knew about that. Who was the one who had a reason for coming here? The redhead shook his head slightly. He was slightly becoming normal, and that was truly a cause for concern. He would deal with it when it does get back to Konoha.

"I did not make a thing," Naruto said. "I merely wish to test things. If someone known as a priestess, possessing mystifying powers cannot tell that she is going to have a guest today, then she is not worth the time," the Uzumaki clan head stated calmly.

Well, that certainly sounded like Naruto.

"Halt, and state your names and business!" A guard said to the two.

They did not try to pick up a fight by refusing to follow the instructions. Naruto smiled, eyes closed – it was a small smile, but noticeable. He held up his hands as if to surrender. "Uzumaki Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi, we are both Konoha Shinobi."

The man appeared to think for a few moments. Someone behind spoke, staring at Naruto. " _The_ Uzumaki Naruto?" the man asked, looking at the redhead in disbelief.

Naruto nodded.

The man stared for a long minute. "You don't look anything like him, but physical appearances do match."

"You know them?"

"This man is infamous amongst shinobi. Iwagakure has marked him as an S-rank shinobi," the second guard said. "That other one is also famous. He is known as Copy Ninja Sharingan no Kakashi, a man who has copied over 1000 jutsus."

The first guard narrowed his eyes. "What are such capable shinobi doing in this part of the land? You did not come here to try to get us involved in your wars, did you?"

"Our wars?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi, did the previous war reach this part of the land? Have we even claimed ownership of any war?"

The Jonin shook his head. "Wars only go as far as Amegakure, but that is because the country is between the land of fire and earth. This war hasn't been started by us… well, when it does come to war, shinobi are not looked in good light because innocents usually get in the crossfire and other villages get destroyed during the wars. That is something we cannot run away from," the masked shinobi said. "In any case, we didn't come here to start trouble; Naruto only came here to speak to the priestess."

"We first see if she is willing to speak to you," the first guard said, but before he could send someone to speak to the priestess about the guests, another guard came running up to the small group. "What is it?"

"Miroku-sama said they can come in…" the third guard said.

Kakashi and Naruto were directed into the compound. Naruto stopped when they started walking into the passages of the compound, "If you want to explore the village, you can do so. If you want to take time to read as you rest you can do so. However, don't go far. It will probably be too dangerous to travel during day, so we have to travel at night."

"I thought we were going to leave tomorrow morning…"

"In normal circumstances, we would, but remember the Kyubi. It is bound to have caused some people to leave their houses in search for it by then. Travelling at night will be much safer, so you can get as much rest as you wish, but come night, we leave. We should rest in the morning, when Konoha isn't far."

Kakashi sighed. If Naruto was a slave owner, he would certainly be the worst owner ever.

When Naruto arrived in a room that has had the atmosphere as his little room in the Uzumaki compound, he opened his eyes halfway as he stared at the beautiful woman sitting ahead of him. He smiled. Did he just admit that the woman was beautiful? Since when did he go around checking such things?

The woman was with a child, a girl around Karin's age. The young one stared at him strangely and curiously. Naruto merely settled down as the guard left the room. "This has become a bad habit of going into other people's houses unannounced and then apologise for it," the Uzumaki said to the silent woman. "But I cannot avoid it; I must apologise for coming here like this."

Miroku smiled at the redhead. "You're not really sorry, are you?"

Naruto didn't deny it. "Not really, but isn't it the proper thing to do? For formalities at least…"

"It's only proper when you mean it. If you don't, don't say it. Are you saying that you're saying sorry because it is sort of like an 'obligation'?'

Naruto shook his head. "Respect is something that is important when one heads into certain subjects with people. I don't do a lot of things because I mean then, I do most things it is 'right' to do them. Perhaps that isn't what most would encourage since it goes against living according to what the heart tells you, but that is who I am." The redhead stopped there. "I didn't come here for such a talk…" he almost said trivial subject, but he held back.

Miroku appeared amused as if she guessed what he had almost said. "Is it my abilities that have brought you all the way from the Hidden Leaf? Are you afraid of death that you'd travel all the way just to know if I can tell you when and how you'll die?"

It was Naruto's turn to look amused. "These hands of mine have shed a lot of blood; I have seen life disappear in many eyes, it no longer scares me. Death does not frighten me. Certainly, I am curious, but that isn't the reason I came here."

"What is then?"

"There are certain people I'm choosing to ally with my clan. Overwhelming power isn't a requirement. You are familiar with Fuinjutsu and as you know, the Uzumaki are the greatest users of the art. I just need the image you have to be associated with my clan."

Miroku appeared to think about it for a moment before asking. "Why?"

"I want to expand my clan's influence all over the land. The Uzumaki were once great, but the invasion in the second war destroyed our home and killed many of us. I am now trying to rebuilt, of course, things have to be different. I don't want to ruin the clan's image, I need positives to be around it, especially with the work that we will be doing."

"If you put it that way, wouldn't you agree with me if I say, your past actions would not bode well with my image? I'm sure you're familiar with what I do here…"

"Azumi did tell me that my image would put me in a tight position when trying to negotiate. My past actions aside, it is for you to judge whether you wish to be associated with the Uzumaki or not. I cannot force you, that has to be by choice because what I am trying to build is something that will last even after my death."

"The way you look now is certainly not the same as what my guards say about you," Miroku was willing to admit that much. "But in my position, I have come to learn that appearances can be deceiving. In any case, I don't think you have any ulterior motives, but at this stage, I wouldn't consider it."

Naruto could understand that. He didn't even blink when the woman said those words straight to his face, even when she knew he could force her to think otherwise. "I have enemies, and the shinobi world is at war. Konoha's enemies wouldn't hesitate to attack you just to spite Konoha. I understand that, but we can talk about things after the war."

"That is if you're still alive…"

Naruto managed a smile at those blunt words that were thrown at his face by a woman who could predict a person's death. "Yes, that is if… When I do come around next time, I shall bring my sister. She is about your daughter's age. You must understand the burden you carry because of your powers and responsibilities… and you don't want your daughter to face all that. Naturally, that births the desire to see her live a normal life. I have the same desire; I do not wish for my younger sister to experience the horrors of the shinobi world, I want her to live a peaceful and innocent life. Your daughter can have a friend, who's from a prestigious family, a child of the Yondaime Hokage, I'm sure she'd find her as someone who is on her level…"

Miroku looked at her daughter for a second. How did Naruto come to know this? Perhaps he had done his homework, but if he was speaking from experience, then it was understandable.

 **The Following Day**

 **Konoha**

"Naruto is late," Jiraiya said as he burst into Minato's office through the window. "Well, it was kind of hopeless for me to think he would return on the day he said he would return."

Minato looked at Jiraiya for a moment before looking up into the ceiling. It was already noon, but Naruto was supposed to come back yesterday. At least that is what he had said. Minato thought the redhead would probably return later on today. He might get a little worried if the Uzumaki clan head doesn't come by end day tomorrow. There was no reason to worry though, was there?

Naruto wasn't a genin that he had to worry about when he has left the borders of the Fire country. He did believe that the redhead would be able to deal with Danzo. The man had his schemes and tricks, but Naruto could handle it. Minato put it on his son to rise above any challenge given to him.

"Worrying over it won't change anything, sensei," Minato finally said in a calm tone. "By tomorrow we should be getting reports of Iwa's movements though. If everything went according to plan…" he did wish Naruto would bother sending a message on how things went with his mission. If it were Itachi, he would have sent a message if he knew he would return late and the mission held some importance.

"I doubt something went wrong," Jiraiya said. "This is Naruto we are talking about. Either be A or S-rank, your son has never failed his mission. We will just have to see how Iwagakure and Kumogakure react to it…" the Sannin paused. "Who came up with the plan anyway?"

"Naruto," Minato said. "Both our enemies have been living under the impression that we don't have a Jinchuriki, might have thought they won't come across the Kyubi in battle. That thought has been shattered now."

"Wouldn't it have made much more sense to just wait until the war really starts and hit them with a bang of surprise when they at least expect it?" Jiraiya asked. If it was up to him, he would have done it that way, so he could have an ace in his hands.

"Yes, strategically that makes more sense, and if it were entirely up to me, I would have done it that way," Minato said. "But Naruto was bent on crushing Danzo with the very Bijuu he wanted to get his hands on. I think he was a little mad with what happened to Azumi."

Jiraiya didn't find it hard to believe, "If he was mad, wouldn't it have been sensible he fight Danzo himself?"

"Naruto doesn't do revenge. You know he has never held a grudge against Kumogakure for trying to kidnap his mother or for the Hyuga incident. I think a part of him realises that if he allowed himself to drift past that line, he might not return. He did say that killing Danzo wouldn't satisfy him, even if he just chopped the man into pieces; skinned him alive or slowly burn his insides from before ripping them out with his bare hands and crush his skull with his own hands – he would still not be satisfied."

Jiraiya looked slightly disturbed by that. "I see," he said. "I fail to understand your son at times. You know there are bad shinobi. Sometimes I fail to see if he is good or bad. Well, he certainly has been trying to clean up recently, but that kind of history is one that will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"Haunt?" Minato was bitterly amused by that statement. "You are wrong, sensei. Naruto does not care. It will not haunt him. In any case, I need to assure the villagers about the Kyubi before they start panicking. I'm sure they might go back to looking at the Uzumaki in a bad light…" the Yondaime sighed at that thought.

Nevertheless, Naruto had accounted for that. He had said it was okay if people badmouthed him. He was used to it already. Minato only hoped that it would not affect Karin negatively. Well, his daughter was a strong girl; she loved her brother and has never listened to anything people say about him.

"But this is something we cannot avoid," Jiraiya said strongly. "Konoha needs all the power it can get. I'm positive the villagers will get over it as they did before."

"I hope so," Minato said. "Has Tsunade settled in?"

"She is still talking about leaving," Jiraiya said with a smile. "But I doubt she will leave. You should allow her to take over the hospital to train the new children. I heard her saying that Shizune received a letter from Naruto requesting her services. From the way she said it, it appears as if she will take it."

Minato assumed Naruto must have sent the letter because he didn't have the time to see her. This would allow him to apply the final touches when he does return to the village. "I need Tsunade to teach medical Ninjutsu to all who appear as if they can master it, and the basics to those who don't know. We are heading to war and every team, group, army has to have a medical team to tend to the wounded. We cannot have people dying because there was no one to heal them."

"I will talk to her," Jiraiya said.

Minato shook his head. "I will. We need to start preparing our forces for war. Some of them have never fought, but we so we have to teach them what to expect in a war…" the Yondaime Hokage frowned. "No genins will be allowed to fight in the war, and even some Chunins won't fight. Only those old enough will fight."

Jiraiya understood why Minato was frowning. "This will reduce Konoha's forces," he said. "But still, we possess many outstanding shinobi who can take on many at a time."

"That is what I am counting on," Minato said. "I will also overuse Naruto massively. His mobility makes it easy for him to face an army without too many risks. Not to mention his possession of the Kyubi. I have already prepared a teleportation jutsu that will allow him to be teleported into any battlefield his presence is required."

"Are you sure it will be wise to put such a burden on him?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know sensei, but I know he won't break…" Minato said the last words in confidence. "Itachi will be another piece, so will you be. I'm working on teams that can supplement each other. I expect Iwa to cough out about 10 to fifteen thousand shinobi and the same for Kumogakure. That means we have about we will be facing close to thirty thousand shinobi."

"Not to mention four Jinchurikis…" Jiraiya added. "There will be reserves on both villages…"

Minato nodded. "But we can win," the Yondaime said. "We can win this war. I believe we will win it. If we lose, it will be the end of Konoha. We also cannot forget about the Akatsuki."

 **Somewhere in the Fire Country**

A large blue man stopped both Naruto and Kakashi from their path to Konoha. Both were on guard because they could sense the power coming from the man. Kakashi knew about the missing Nin from Kiri, and how he was infamously known as the tailless beast. He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak, which meant he belonged to the group.

What was the Akatsuki doing here? They had so far travelled in peace without meeting any challenges. Kakashi didn't believe he had anything someone would want from him, but Naruto was something else. There was a lot occurring in the life of Uzumaki Naruto, and the bounty on his head tempted even those who claimed not to be obsessed with money.

Kisame grinned as he stared at the two Konoha shinobi in front of him. He was interested in the redhead Uzumaki who had a quite bloody reputation. Kisame was interested in fighting such a person. It was certainly going to be a thrilling battle. Well, that is the redhead doesn't run away. There was always the possibility, but he would not allow things to go that far.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Kisame said taking out Samehada. "I have a mission to bring you back to my leader because you are the way to the Kyubi. I'm afraid if we allow the war start without getting our hands on you, it might prove tricky during the war."

Naruto had his head tilted to the side as he went about his thoughts. Now he had discovered that the Akatsuki were after Bijuus or maybe just the Kyubi. It was indeed true. Without him, or at least manipulating him, no one could get his/her hands on the Bijuu. Manipulating him was beyond human ability. One would need to be a god to have such a hold over him.

Still, fighting such a powerful would prove to be a risky business. He could escape if he wanted, but the man would still come after him when he was at least expecting it. AT least here, there was Kakashi to watch over his back if things get dangerous. The man was still a powerful Jonin and a user of the Sharingan; he would not be useless.

"Hoshigake Kisame, a Kiri missing-nin," Kakashi said to the silent Naruto. "He is one dangerous opponent. How do we go about this? His target is you, or at least what you can give him…" it was safe to assume that the Akatsuki were after Bijuus not just the Kyubi.

Naruto was a dangerous person, and if the opportunity presented itself, any enemy wouldn't waste the time to try to kill him. But why did such a powerful organization want with Bijuus? It couldn't be anything good given that they were S-rank criminals making up the group.

There was a lot unknown, but this was a good start into knowing the objective of the organization. Eventually, they would be able to find out just what they are trying to accomplish.

"I know him," Naruto said in a calm tone. "Kabuto did hold a lot of information about the Akatsuki since Orochimaru was a former member of the organization. Perhaps it is because of the snake's paranoia that he feels he must keep an eye on them…" the redhead said.

Well, expect Naruto to be calm in this kind of situation. "Then..?" Kakashi asked, going back to his previous question. While he did not feel like it, this was a good chance to remove on member of the Akatsuki and as far as his senses could tell, there was no other member or anyone else watching them.

This was good for them.

"You keep watch. In case I'm losing, pull me out and we will retreat," Naruto said calmly. There was nothing wrong with running away when you could not win a fight. Pride only led to a pitiful death. Naruto would not allow such a small thing as pride lead to his death; his pride would be one that makes him continue to survive.

Kisame didn't allow the two to finish talking; he dashed toward the two with his sword gripped firmly on his right hand. Seeing the man coming, Naruto took several steps forward whilst Kakashi blurred away via Shunshin – the Jonin appeared on a tree, distance away, but close enough to be able to jump in should Naruto require his strength.

The Akatsuki nin swung his sword blindingly towards Naruto's head despite the its size. Naruto slid under the strike, getting in behind the nin. Despite it coming fast, he could react fast enough to dodge it and make a move: As soon as he got behind the man – after sliding under his sword – Naruto twisted around, raising his left foot high, with his right remaining on the ground to balance the rest of his body.

Naruto's kick travelled through the air with speed, and collided with Kisame's back before he could twist around to defend himself. The kick sent the man sliding forward, but as soon as Kisame was able to regain his momentum, he twisted around and sped toward Naruto once again.

The man was able to reach Naruto within seconds, and as both his feet crushed the ground near Naruto, his sword came crashing from the air, heading straight towards Naruto's head. The redhead reacted instantly by sidestepping the attack. By the time the sword was crashing into the ground in a loud boom, Naruto had already danced his way behind Kisame with some slick and fast foot movements.

He jumped into the air before twisting around to gain a bit of power and momentum. When he flipped back to face Kisame, his right foot was covered by intense flames. He aimed an attack straight at the back of Kisame's head. Before the kick could land hit its target, Kisame flicked his large sword behind him. Naruto's kick collided with the sword. Because of the power behind the kick, Kisame was forced to slide forward a bit, but his sword absorbed the flames on Naruto's foot.

The Akatsuki nin reacted quickly with a wide grin as he twirled, moving his sword with him with Naruto still just above him. He flicked it to his left hand before swinging it towards Naruto in a fast speed. The sword seemingly struck Naruto but the redhead turned into a log, before it was crushed by the strike from Kisame.

Naruto appeared a good distance away from Kisame. He stood still for a moment; despite being big, the man did move fast and his reflexes were good. The sword was problematic as it could absorb Ninjutsu and that meant that he could not needlessly throw jutsu at the man, as it would be absorbed.

"You're a fast one," Kisame said as he faced Naruto. "Cautious too. You don't attack needlessly… well that is what Intel suggests," he then grinned, only finding this to be something that would spice things a bit. "This will make things fun a bit," he added.

Naruto almost commented that that the man was barbaric shinobi who merely enjoyed the thrill of a bloody battle, but he refrained from doing so. Since when has he ever fought with grace?

The redhead didn't stay still as Kisame charged at him once more; he also moved towards the Akatsuki nin. As in last time, when Kisame's sword was swung towards him, Naruto slid under it, but this time, he did it on his knees, and just inches away from Kisame.

The Akatsuki nin expected Naruto to try the same trick, and quickly spun around, bringing his sword with him aimed to cut whatever that was being thrown at him. Kisame did not find what he was looking for however. He glanced down as Naruto's outstretched right hand grabbed his left foot while the redhead was still in in his sliding momentum.

Kisame didn't have the time to try to slam his sword down at the redhead because as soon as Naruto got hold of his foot, he started to rise up as his movements were stopped by grabbing a still him. The redhead pulled his foot from the ground in a quick movement causing Kisame to lose his balance and begin to fall backwards.

A Naruto clone appeared in a puff of smoke above the redhead; the clone quickly formed a Rasengan as he jumped above the falling Kisame. The Akatsuki nin brought out his sword above him as he saw the Rasengan being charged towards his chest. The jutsu collided with his sword, but it was quickly absorbed.

It didn't matter because Naruto was already behind the man. Both his hands grabbed Kisame's face, with both his feet above the ground.

Boom!

That was the sound the hit the area as Kisame was brutally slammed into the ground, head first by Naruto. The Uzumaki had put so much power in his hands that Kisame's head dug deep into the ground with one of his foot sticking out into the air.

The clone that had attacked the man with the Rasengan grabbed the man's foot before pulling him from the ground. The clone twisted around, spinning Kisame into the air in blinding speed just to disorient him. After a few spins, the clone threw the nin towards the waiting Naruto. It didn't stop there, it also sped towards the Akatsuki man.

Naruto twisted around, his right hand engulfed by flames. The redhead slammed a brutal punch at the back of Kisame, it happened simultaneously with his clone – which slammed its flame engulfed punch straight into Kisame's chest. There was a burst of flames when both punches hit brutally, it shadowed a sickening crunch that followed as soon as the man was hit. The punches also burnt through the man's cloak back and forth.

But the real damage appeared when Kisame did not move in which because of the coordinated attacks; he coughed out a mouthful of blood as he hit the ground with both his feet. But before he could fall on his knees, Naruto – who was behind the man – held a single hand seal.

"Katon: Fire Dragon's Breath!" The redhead mercilessly released a stream of intense flames from his mouth at point blank range with Kisame. The jutsu collided with the man, causing a small explosion as the clone dispersed and Naruto created a distance in between.

The flames suddenly died down as Kisame swung his sword, which consumed the flames. He wasn't completely fine though. The man's cloak was burnt, blood dripping from his mouth. Kisame spat out the blood and grinned. "You drew first blood…" he tightened the grip on his sword, "Now it's my turn…" he said before lunging at Naruto.

The redhead clasped both his hands together. "Katon…" he trailed off when he failed to knead the required chakra because he had missed something. This was still enough for Kisame reach him quickly, slamming his sword towards his chest. Naruto put on a haste defence by crossing both his hands in front of him. It didn't do much as the giggling sword slammed into both his hands, before sending him flying like a bullet.

He was sent flying towards a tree. Due to the monstrous power behind the attack, he was not able to recover his balance before he brutally slammed into a tree with his back. Even when the tree bended, nearly breaking because of his crash, Naruto did not even wince at the pain he felt. Between him and the tree, the one who experienced more pain was him, yet it was only the tree that made noise.

Naruto looked up as Kisame flashed right in front of him, his right foot charging fast towards his head. The redhead ducked under the powerful kick. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief that he had dodged the kick as it had enough strength to finish off the tree.

It would not have been good for his health if he had allowed such a kick to hit him when he was backed against a wall – he would have felt the full brunt of its force.

Knowing that Naruto was behind him, Kisame dropped his sword before turning around while doing hand seals. " **Suiton: Water Dragon!"** The Akatsuki nin released a huge dragon formed of water; the dragon marched its huge figure towards Naruto, not so fast, but it was heading towards the redhead who wasn't far away.

Naruto jumped back while doing hand seals.

He ended up being hit by the dragon head on. The water jutsu slammed into his body before picking up into the air for a moment. It then slammed him down the ground in full force, causing a large crater in the ground. As if dispersed, the water filled the crater.

Naruto's hardened eyes snapped up when Kisame flashed above him, a punch slamming down on his chest. He did just enough to hold out both his hands together. The punch collided with his defence, resulting in a loud boom as it held back the punch, but he did feel its force as he was pressed down the ground.

Kisame went on the attack once again by slamming his sword down at Naruto. It was a hard hit that slammed the redhead further down the ground. As soon as he touched down the ground, Kisame picked Naruto by his right foot, before easily tossing him in the air as if he were a mere child.

" **Suiton: Water Bullet**!" The former Kiri nin expelled a stream of water from his mouth. The water travelled in incredible speed before slamming into Naruto head on. The redhead made no sound whatsoever as the jutsu hit him, increasing his speed backwards. Kisame didn't let up on his jutsu. This robbed Naruto of the chance to regain his balance.

Once again, he hit a tree with his back.

The red was offered a chance to recover his breath when Kisame didn't attack. Naruto stared at his left hand – in a way Kisame couldn't even tell. That reaction to the water reaction – it wasn't because he had forgotten, no it had been purely on instinct. His body was trained to react in a certain way when he was facing a certain challenge.

He had honed his instincts in this way, and now it was programmed. The battles he has fought, the training sessions he has done, they had forced his body to function in a given way. It was not simple as saying I can no longer use chakra with my left hand that his body would respond to it.

It wasn't that simple.

And it made Naruto frown. He had been truly ignoring to think about this. If he had given it much thought, he would have realized that it damaged his fighting style massively.

 **With Kakashi**

The Jonin frowned; Naruto was at a disadvantage in this fight. Kisame wasn't known for his prowess in a Kenjutsu battle. The man's attacks were mostly straightforward. He was just swinging his sword around. Naruto was good with a sword, but carrying his sword meant he could not use Ninjutsu.

The thing that made Naruto powerful wasn't his Kenjutsu or taijutsu prowess, it was his excellence in Ninjutsu. Even he who was famous for copying over 1000 jutsus could not say he matched the redhead with Ninjutsu. The Uzumaki was a Ninjutsu specialist. For Naruto wasn't just possessing hundreds of jutsus in his arsenal, it was how effectively he could use them, and the control over them was outstanding.

Even Itachi has openly admitted that Naruto was better at Ninjutsu than him, and understood jutsus better than he did. The redhead had total control over the fire element, not to mention water. He could use other elements, but those two were his best and he could even combine them to create devastating jutsus.

Certainly, if the redhead was playing at his favourite game, the whole forest would have been burnt to the ground by now.

 **Back with Naruto**

"I'm a little frustrated and becoming ticked off by the second," Naruto said to himself, but Kisame heard him.

The Akatsuki member grinned. "You're finally talking… I thought perhaps you didn't want to talk to me…" the man said. "A good battle cannot be enjoyable in silence."

"I was silent because there was nothing to say to you," Naruto responded calmly. "There still is nothing to say. At this stage, I'm feeling slightly pissed off at my own ignorance. Unfortunately, I cannot punish myself," the redhead said, holding out his right hand.

Flames began to gather around his palm. The created a dark crimson ball of flames. The ball was huge, hiding Naruto's form. Even when the redhead could not see Kisame, he could still sense him. The blue man was surprised when Naruto slammed the jutsu into the ground. There should have been an explosion, but there was nothing. It was almost as if the ground had absorbed the jutsu.

"Hmm?"

Kisame stared down the ground, it was becoming hot. What had the redhead done? He gripped the excited Samehada firmly as he watched with interest. Naruto had released a large amount of chakra; it wasn't just the jutsu he released. There was something boiling underground.

A sizeable area covering the battlefield suddenly burst into flames, extremely hot flames. The ground was blowing out extreme steam. The air became extremely hot, as Kisame jumped back into the air. It was just seconds, but he was sweating already. Naruto didn't seem to have the same problems as he was standing still from the ground.

While still going up, Kisame looked down the ground: it was burning, turning into lava. He grinned, well this was interesting. Given that the air was too thick, he could not use some water jutsus. He doubted even a water dragon could survive a couple of seconds in this environment. He could just escape from here to avo-

The man was cut off when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. If Kisame was to be honest with himself, he was surprised, shocked even. He hadn't felt the redhead move, not sensed anything. He just appeared in front of him, right hand held high with a blade on it. Even so, Kisame had reacted, purely on instinct.

He hadn't seen the swing, but he had reacted… his instincts had reacted.

Kisame placed Samehada on his back before clasping both his hands together. " **Suiton: Water Explosion**!" The man shouted as he went down the ground, being pulled by gravity. Massive volumes of water burst forth, traveling around the entire battleground. The water was so much that it splashed across the face of Naruto's Lava field within seconds and covered everything around, creating something like a sea.

When Kisame was able to land down, he looked around as he saw some water starting to boil, but because the water was too much, his jutsu and Naruto's started cancelling each other, creating a steam around the area. Naruto's jutsu died before his water could be finished however.

Kisame placed a finger on his throat and wiped it. He brought it to his face; there was blood. He hadn't seen the swing, but his body had reacted. If it had not, the swing would have cut his head off his shoulders. It would have done it so cleanly and quickly, he would not have felt a thing. He was only feeling it now that he had been cut after all.

That was just dangerous.

Yet, Kisame wasn't unnerved, scared or anything so dramatic, he grinned madly. "This is more like it," he said loudly. "That swing would have killed me…" but it was the battle-honed instinct that had saved him. His head would have been rolling down the ground with the rest of his body facing the other way.

"I failed," Naruto said. "But still, I can get another opening…" the redhead said. He wanted to use the existing water to create something of boil… but then he frowned. The sub-element was too complex and difficult to attempt with just one hand. If he tried it in that kind of fashion, it would be another suicide attempt. He had enough scars already.

The redhead frowned.

He created a special kind of clone that would be able to perform two-handed seals. The clone burst towards Kisame while doing hand seals. Small orbs of fire formed around the clone before charging towards the blue man. Kisame didn't wait for the jutsu to come to him, he dashed towards them Samehada in hand.

He waved his sword, straight at the jutsu. As Samehada clashed with the jutsu, the clone flashed on his right hand side, hands clasped together. Two chakra chains burst forth, grabbing the man's legs. Kisame reacted instantly by waving his sword towards the clone, trying to hit whilst it could not move.

With his hand outstretched, Naruto suddenly appeared in between; Kisame had his eyes wide, as Naruto's flaming sword was sent fast towards his outstretched hand. There was no difficulty as the sword cut through his hand, separating him from Samehada.

Kisame didn't even watch his hand fall down the ground along with Samehada; with his feet freed because he had hit the clone, he moved them quickly before grabbing Naruto by the face. The hold was brutal, and he kneed the redhead on the gut before twisting around to slam a kick at Naruto. His foot did not reach the redhead however.

A chain was holding him firmly, but it didn't last too long before disappearing. It was enough for Naruto to make a distance nevertheless.

" **Katon: Fire breath**!" Naruto waved the jutsu towards Kisame just to get him away. The Akatsuki nin jumped back to avoid the jutsu.

Naruto walked towards Kisame's sword, but he did not touch it. He took the hand with his right before throwing it into the air. Before he could burn it to crisp, he sensed something and jumped away.

A black swirl occurred just in the position he had been. Naruto's eyes fully opened as he stared at the figure that appeared. "Uzumaki Naruto," Obito said. "This is enough. I'm afraid I cannot let you do that," the man said as he grabbed Kisame's hand.

The man then disappeared; a second later, he appeared behind Kisame. "I can still fight even without my hand," Kisame said.

"I don't doubt it, but you would not win, even if your opponent is handicapped. You can still fight another day," Obito said calmly. There was still a lot that Kisame didn't show Naruto. Without another word, the two disappeared.

Naruto wasn't staring at the place Kisame had been but where his sword had been lying. An interesting creature had sneaked in to take it, but Naruto had seen it. It was surprising that the sword still allowed someone else to touch it. Perhaps it was because the thing was an ally, and not human.

"They appear to be gone," Kakashi said as he appeared just behind Naruto.

Naruto did not respond, he walked away from Kakashi and faced a large number of trees. His sword disappeared, and a clone appeared. The clone helped him do hand seals. " **Katon: Majestic Flame Destroyer**!"

Kakashi watched with a slightly wide eye as Naruto released an imperious jutsu that covered in insane ground. Within seconds, everything that was in front of him was covered in intense flames. The flames were running wild as if it was a wild fire. The flames burnt through everything they touched. Nothing remained alive after the flames dispersed.

Naruto released a low growl as the ground he stood on shattered. No, it seemed to just turn into dust.

Kakashi was now worried, "Naruto?"

No response came, "Naruto?" Still there was no response. The Jonin was forced to walk towards Naruto, albeit cautiously. The Jonin held out his hand to try to get Naruto's attention by grabbing his shoulder, but his hand did not reach the redhead, no his glove burst into flames, causing him to retreat it as he put out the fire.

Kakashi did not try anything.

For what seemed to be eternity, Naruto remained still, motionless. Finally, he turned around, eyes closed, and spoke. "Sorry about that," he said in a monotone voice. "I was releasing some steam to calm myself. I'm a bit frustrated. But we should not stay here for far too long."

Kakashi nodded. He could understand; Naruto had almost killed himself trying to master his Ninjutsu but now he could not use it when he wanted. He had to think after all those hours, for nothing? Anyone would be frustrated.

"Don't you want to rest?"

"I will rest in Konoha," Naruto said. He took out small bottle from his pocket and took out a tablet before throwing it in his mouth. A small scroll was taken out and the redhead opened it. He summoned the water sealed in it before opening his mouth to allow the water to help the pill he took to march down his throat.

Kakashi did not say anything; even though it wasn't the first time he was seeing Naruto take pills.

"You used quite a considerable amount of chakra Naruto," Kakashi said in a firm tone. "We should rest, even for just an hour."

Naruto was surprised at the firmness of his tone. He sighed, "But not here…" he said.

Kakashi gave the redhead an eye smile before taking the lead in moving away from the battlefield. It would be unsafe to in this location even though they were deep in the fire country. They were already behind Naruto's schedule after all, and with the appearance of the Akatsuki, there was nothing was now according to plan. They would have to move accordingly.

Kakashi's pace wasn't fast; he was being considerate to Naruto – who was apparently tired despite not willing to show it. The redhead was lagging behind him. The Jonin kept his pace nevertheless, and they moved in silence for about 30 minutes. When he was sure they were far enough, he signalled for Naruto to stop.

The redhead landed on the ground, and went on to sit under the shade of a tree, leaning against its trunk. Kakashi stayed on the tree; he made sure he was settled before taking out his book. He hadn't been fighting, so he was not that tired.

A few moments of silence passed by, Naruto had his eyes closed, while Kakashi was looking at his precious book. The Jonin then looked below his book – Naruto was just sitting bellow him. "Could it be that you never gave this handicap of yours much of a thought?"

He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Minato was his sensei, and they were close. The man was like a father to him. They shared things. Naruto was someone who didn't like dealing with troubling things, he chose to ignore them.

"I won't deny that," Naruto responded in a quiet monotone voice. "I have a tendency to shove troubling thoughts to the back of my head. Ignorance makes me live okay, but I guess in a situation like this it is nothing short of suicide. I'm a little disappointed that I have allowed it to get this far."

Kakashi was silent for a few moments. Well, as long as the redhead was willing to talk, he would continue with the conversation. "Why didn't you think about it? Someone like you who has burnt himself trying to become powerful should have never disregarded the thought. This diminishes your output and puts you at a disadvantage."

"Don't remind me," Naruto said strongly. "All the hours I spent learning and mastering Ninjutsu will become useless. I gave myself eternal scars all over my body trying to learn Ninjutsu; it is scary thinking that I might never use those jutsus again. Mind you, I have yet to even reach my prime. I'm nearing my twenties; it is such an age that I should be showing what I am made of, not losing what I have gained through blood and sweat.

"I guess if I had thought of what Danzo had done, what he had robbed me, I would have been massively angry. So much so I would have marched to his base of operations and burnt everything I could touch without considering the consequences."

"I doubt there would have been much of consequences," Kakashi said. "After what Danzo did, you were within your rights to act against him."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his eyes half way opened; their eyes met for a moment. "I'm not talking about those kind of consequences."

"You mean you wouldn't know if you would be able to stop if you entered into a killing spree," Kakashi said for Naruto.

Naruto neither denied it nor admitted it; he just spoke. "It is simple for a shinobi to lose himself, Kakashi. I have seen too much, I have killed so many people; there have been many screams of terrified people that once filled my nightmares, threatening to break my sanity, but I made a decision not to care. Even so, if I allowed myself to get into revenge, won't the voice that keeps telling me that I am evil take over?"

Kakashi went silent. Minato had summarised something like this, but he had not talked to Naruto about it. "All shinobi have killed, your father included. None of us are innocent, but I think it is the fact that we do not enjoy going on a killing spree that differentiates us from murderers. We do not kill simply because we want to, or because we want to see pain. We kill because there are things we need to protect, perhaps it is wrong, but this is the shinobi world. Very often, it is kill or be killed."

"I forget that you fought in a war at young age, Kakashi," Naruto said. "Konoha is not far away. Let us go, we will walk. But that means we will reach the village at night."

"That is fine by me," Kakashi said.

 **The Following Morning**

"You only came back late last night and you're already at work?" Azumi said as she walked over to Naruto – who was sitting behind a desk in his study, busy writing. "You are going to worry people by fainting one of these days…"

"That won't happen," Naruto said as he looked up at Azumi. His lips parted into a small smile. "You look fine. By the time I returned, you were sound asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up."

"How considerate of you," Azumi said. She wouldn't have complained if he woke her up. Really, she would not have minded and right now, she was bothered that he didn't wake her up.

"Don't be like that," Naruto said calmly.

Azumi shook her head as she sat down. "What are you working on?"

"A report," Naruto said. "I need to give this to the Hokage in a couple of minutes so that we can discuss a few things. War is upon us, there is no time to relax now. Well, both Kumo and Iwagakure will halt their movements for now because of recent events."

By that he meant the Kyubi. They would first have to check for the sightings of the Bijuu before they could make any move. They would not recklessly charge into battlefields not knowing what to expect. He assumed that Konoha would be getting many visitors these days who would be interested in digging out information about the Kyubi.

Azumi was silent for a few moments before nodding. "What took you so long to come back?"

Naruto looked up at Azumi with a raised eyebrow: The tone that she used that surprised him. Azumi had never used such a firm tone, it almost sounded as if she was demanding a response from him. Uzumaki didn't dwell on it however. He returned to his writing as he responded.

"There was a disturbance on my way back and I made a visit to the Land of Demons to see the Priestess," he said.

"The Land of Demons?" Azumi asked surprised. "That hasn't come in any of our conversations. What were you doing in that part of the Elemental Nations?" She didn't know anything about this, even though she handled most clan matters because Naruto wasn't available full time.

"I was still looking into it and it never came up," Naruto said with a shrug. "I wanted to get us an ally. I hope we will get her as an ally of the Uzumaki…"

Azumi nodded. She would learn more about it as the days go on. She was a lot of interested in hearing what this disturbance was that forced Naruto to come home late. "What was the disturbance?"

"A member of the Akatsuki showed up before me… even though he said otherwise, I think he was merely just testing me," Naruto said calmly. "Well, at least now we know what they want. That isn't something you have to concern yourself with though… what has been the reaction from the villagers with regards to the Kyubi's appearance?"

"Suspicion," Azumi said.

"Hardly surprising. I guess it was to be expected," Naruto said. "Well, one may have to avoid the village streets for now. I was never fond of them since my reputation became ruined. Back then, in my days in Military Police force, I was truly loved."

"You ruined it," Azumi pointed out. "Nobody ruined it."

Naruto nodded. "Yes," he said. The Uzumaki folded the scroll he was writing. "I will talk to you after my meeting with the Hokage. Once I get through this, my day should be freed up unless something comes. I shouldn't take long."

 **Hokage Office**

Naruto nearly groaned when he found Jiraiya sitting by the window. He wanted to talk to his father and his father alone. The Sannin asked too many questions and he didn't have time for it.

He decided to ignore the man's presence as he sat down and handed the scroll he had to his father. "Danzo is dead as well as his Root forces. Well, the young ones are still alive. They should be retrieved soon from another location. On my way back to the village, I came across Hoshigake Kisame and engaged him in battle."

Minato's first reaction had hearing that was to look at Naruto's left hand. "How did it go?"

"Frustrating," Naruto said with a visible frown. "This hand of mine proved to be a massive hindrance. But I managed to get lucky. He still lives, well, only because he was saved by the masked Uchiha who calls himself Madara."

Minato turned serious. "The masked Uchiha who extracted the Kyubi from your mother?"

He didn't think that he would be hearing of the man's appearance so soon. It has been a long time since that incident occurred, but Minato had been choosing to forget about that man because he represented a danger that could not be underestimated.

Naruto nodded.

"Does this mean he is associated with the Akatsuki?"

Naruto nodded. "He was wearing the cloak, so yes, he is of the Akatsuki. Their purpose appears to be that of Bijuus. From what Kisame said, I assume they want the Bijuus, not just the Kyubi. Serious this is yes, but that isn't the thing that I found to be interesting," the redhead paused for a moment. "You fought that man father, and you know Kakashi well enough, haven't noticed that there are similarities between the jutsu he uses and the jutsu Kakashi uses."

Minato went silent for a long minute. "I thought it is was just a coincident," the Yondaime Hokage said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side before responding. "I'm not ruling out that either, but Kakashi possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. True there are certain abilities that users of those eyes gain, but Kakashi is unable to use any of those abilities aside from the basic ones of copying Ninjutsu and genjutsu. This leads me to speculate that the ability might only be unique to those eyes. Of course this is just speculation, but if we are to understand more about that ability, we need to study Kakashi's ability."

Minato smiled. "You decided that with just s first glance? I know you're good with Ninjutsu but…"

Naruto interrupted, "This is the Sharingan; When it comes to it, I do not rest. Besides that man is powerful not our only problem. We still have the Rinnegan to deal with…" Naruto paused. "Well, that can come later on…" he said as he stood up. "Everything is detailed in that report."

"You are leaving already?"

Naruto raised both his hands as he yawned, stretching his muscles. "I promised Azumi I would not take too long…" he didn't finish speaking because he suddenly stopped as he fell backwards. The redhead hit the floor with a thud on his back.

 **Apologies: this was supposed to be updated no later than last night but I had a few challenges.**

 **Anyway, I got this done, and nothing bad will happen to Naruto. There was a question in chapter 20, I think, about whether Naruto and Itachi would be able to handle Nagato in the way they are. I had time to think about it, and I guess no. We will deal with that later.**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I could not respond to all of you, but I did respond to some.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage** **  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked up. Just by staring at the white ceiling, he was aware that he was in the hospital and the smell gave it all away within seconds. His senses alerted him that he wasn't alone, but there was someone else.

The redhead turned his head and looked to his right; Tsunade was sitting on a chair, and an expressionless mask on her face, and a chart on her right hand. "You don't look too happy to see me," the slug princess said.

"I'm not happy that I am here," Naruto said. "I would have felt much more secure if I was lying in my bed. Someone could just sneak in here and do nasty things to me…" he said. "I didn't expect you to be the first person I see when waking up."

"Situation forces me to be here," Tsunade said, but she didn't say that if she had not knocked out Azumi, the woman would have been sleeping right next to him when he woke up.

"Apparently… how long have I been out?"

"This is your second day: we had you knocked out whilst I did my medical examination…" Naruto's eyes sharpened at that. "Don't look at me so dangerously like that. Your family was worried about you, and I had to do something or Minato would not have stopped begging me. Really, it was just embarrassing seeing the Yondaime Hokage on his knees, crying that I look at your body thoroughly."

Naruto was surprised at that, but he did not dwell on it. "I'm guessing you have completed your examinations… if the look on your face is anything to go by," the redhead said.

"I have," Tsunade went silent for a few moments. "After seeing the wounds on your body, I requested your medical history from your family and I was really surprised to find out that you had once spilled out your guts. Well, this explains the nasty map on stomach and the burns on your hands.

"Azumi told me that you take medication for migraine, but after I checked you, there was nothing wrong with your head. I assume at first, you did have a problem. From what I was told, you overloaded your mind with too much information."

"What are you inferring, Tsunade?"

"The last time you went for a psychological examination, was just after you became Genin. You've risen through the ranks without getting any examination. That is truly just suicidal…" the woman said in a firm tone. "I have recommended that you go for one every month, and if you take a hard mission, you MUST go for one."

The woman as being firm. She sounded as if she would force him to go if he refused. Well, she was the medic and he was just a patient. Still, he didn't like being here. Naruto sighed as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I find it amusing that you're suggesting that my headaches are nothing more than mental… it makes it sound as if I have issues," Naruto paused. What was he saying? He did have issues that needed to be dealt with. "What else?"

"Your left hand," Tsunade started. "Maybe I can do something about it, but it will require time and some extensive research. I don't know if I will be able to finish that work before the war reaches our gates. So, you might end up fighting the war like that."

That would not be ideal. He had experienced it. Naruto wasn't going to risk going out to fight with a burst hand. Without the ability to control chakra, he could not enter a battlefield as confident as he had been in his previous battles.

This was a massive problem that had to be fixed. There were no stories of legends if he was just going to die without achieving anything. He could just summon the Kyubi and allow it to fight his battles, but that wasn't Uzumaki Naruto. He had to fight his battles or else that selfish side of him would never be satisfied.

"You don't need to research anything," Naruto said calmly. "I have some valuable knowledge stored in my head that I can give you. It deals with using Senju cells… I have the pieces you'd require for that experiment. I'm not saying it will give me any Senju abilities, but it could heal my hand."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "How'd you figure I was going to do that kind of research?"

Naruto shrugged. "The Sandaime Hokage once approved something like that in hopes of creating a shinobi who could be capable of using Hashirama's Mokuton. When it ended up in failure, and he stopped, but Danzo and Orochimaru did not. Orochimaru actually succeeded. You don't have the same thoughts about me, but it should be enough to fix my hand, am I wrong?"

"No," Tsunade said with a shake of her head. "I can use Yamato… but if you have everything, then it should be fine. I'm only considering it because Senju and Uzumaki are actually related… so there should be no problems."

"I despise the idea of having someone's cells in me, but at this point I cannot afford to be picky. My hand needs to be fixed," Naruto said calmly. "You have my thanks…"

"I'm not doing it because I care or anything: I'm doing it because your father begged me. This is also a unique situation that I find to be interesting, and it should help future cases," Tsunade said as she stood up. "You're free to leave, but don't take those pills again…. Or you can until you get professional help."

"Aren't you enjoying saying that a little too much?"

"I'm not enjoying it," Tsunade said a bit firmly. "Maybe I can sympathise. You may have had your reasons, but all your life you've been fighting for Konoha, and this is the result of that service. If you'd been sheltered, if the Kyubi incident had not occurred, you would have been different. Yet, you would have still suffered from the fate of having to live with the expectations.

"I have experienced and seen too much in my life. I have also lost much, but you have not lost anything. It is just experiences you have accumulated, and for someone your age, it is something even I would salute. Most shinobi cannot even hope to achieve what you have achieved so far In your life.

"You live to struggle, you have serious problems, and yet, you have remained stable. Your bloody history might not do you justice, but the fact that you are even trying to change that means that I might have been wrong about you. Still, your mental problems are your own – you could have solved have gone to someone to help, but you just chose to shove things at the back of your head."

Naruto didn't offer a response to Tsunade; he just got up from the bed and stretched himself a bit before following the woman out of the room.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to take the window… since I doubt you'd want to walk through the streets looking like that," Tsunade said.

"I may be accused of many things – most of which is true by the way – but I have manners," Naruto responded flatly. "I will get you what you need by the end of the day. Perhaps I might even supply you with something that might improve your medical Ninjutsu."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. What was he suggesting? Was he saying that she was lacking something, her? Wasn't she the greatest kunoichi with regards to medical jutsu who was still alive? "I'd rather not take that if it is coming from you," the slug princess said.

"Kabuto was something else… when it came to medical Ninjutsu you will understand once you see the knowledge I gathered from him that he was indeed a master just as you are…" the redhead paused before saying his last words. "Later then, princess."

 **Hokage Office**

Tsunade slumped down to the chair in front of Minato's desk. She had not thought that she would end up getting so much work, even though she planned on leaving. It was just a case to resolve after another case. And now there was a war coming, her help would be needed. Konoha obviously lacked someone with the expertise as hers with medical Ninjutsu.

Maybe she would leave after the war ends. Yes, it wouldn't be so bad if she did that and the village would stop pestering her if she did this one service.

The slug princess stared at Minato for a long minute before sighing. "I will stay just until the war is over," the woman said. "It would be bad for my conscious if I let people die." There would be many who would die because there was no one equipped to deal with their wounds.

Her grandfather would surely be disappointed if she allowed something like that to happen. Even she had a conscious and really, she still did love Konoha. This was her home after all. There might be some bad memories but this was her beloved home.

She could at least be here in the time of need.

Minato smiled, "I'm glad to hear that," he said happily. "I'm sure the Sandaime will be happy as well…"

"I didn't say I was staying for good," Tsunade emphasised the words in a firm tone.

"I know," Minato said. "But there is hope that you might stay after the war. But let us not get to that. How did things go?"

He was most concerned about Naruto at the moment. Tsunade was here and she would not be leaving the village, there was nothing to worry.

"Fine considering everything," Tsunade said. "Unexpectedly, I managed to hold a conversation with him. Granted our past conversations, I didn't think a fruitful one would take place. I'm a little surprised that the person I was talking to a few minutes ago is actually the very person who dragged me to this village."

Minato smiled. At least that spelled to him as his son getting along with the slug princess. Well, most people were often left surprised after holding conversations with his son. They do go to him with the image that was painted by many shinobi who feared his name. The reputation spoke much, but appearances were very deceiving.

"Some people have said so," Minato said. "Even other clan heads are often left clueless on how to deal with him. It isn't because he is difficult to speak with, you just never know and at times he can be silent. Naruto certainly doesn't paint himself as an intelligent person, but he certainly is. He is no genius like Itachi or me but he is still an intelligent and knowledgeable person."

"Apparently," Tsunade said. "Who will handle the psychological examination? He really needs it and the person who will conduct it has to be objective. You cannot do it. There will always be that thought that Naruto is your son. I guess that is why you have never thought it necessary to have him take one…"

"There are people at Anbu who can deal with it," Minato said. "I just realized that it would be fruitless. If Naruto didn't want to talk, he would not talk. What I have come to understand is that Naruto is much more aware of himself than most people realize, so he could mask his emotions and make it seem as if he is perfectly fine. But since we now know that not everything is fine, we can get something done."

"You've always known that something was wrong," Tsunade said in a hardened tone. "But in appearances, he can appear as a completely sane person with no darkness inside. You're his father and I'm given the idea that you understand him much more than anyone does in this village. In any case, why is he willing to give me valuable medical research?"

"Because to him it would be just useless… Naruto isn't a medic."

Tsunade stared for a few moments before shaking her head. "You owe me money for drinks. I need to get drunk before I get absorbed into whatever Naruto gives me. Once I begin to work, I will need to be sober to make sure I get the results I need."

Minato raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Wouldn't it be better if you didn't drink at all?"

Tsunade didn't even give it a thought; she gave a firm shake of the head before saying, "No."

 **Uzumaki compound**

Azumi stared at Naruto's back for a long minute as she stood at the entrance of his room. He was just standing still, shirtless, head facing the ceiling. It was a rare moment – Naruto wasn't the one who came to a halt over things to think like that. His best ability was after all shoving things at the back of his head and pretend as if there was nothing wrong, even when things were glaring straight at him.

That aside, Azumi could afford to smile over the fact that he was back home, no longer sleeping in that hospital bed – where he had been unresponsive. It was a sad state to see him in. He wasn't the most active and lively person by Uzumaki standards, but when he wasn't there, you did take notice of it.

It was a good thing that there hadn't been anything particularly wrong with him. Tsunade had said he had just been exhausted. He had been working too hard and not giving himself time to rest. Yes, there was a lot to do but he had been doing it as if there would be no other day to follow. It wasn't a good thing, but she hadn't been able to talk him out of it? did she even try?

Azumi felt disappointed in herself over that. She should have asserted herself upon the redhead. She had been guiding him and watching him over the years… he would have listened to her. While she was not willing to fully accept it, there were cases in which Naruto was willing to listen to her.

"You will fall if you keep standing there…" Naruto suddenly said, bringing Azumi out of her thoughts. His tone was quiet, but a bit heavy.

Azumi blinked before shaking her head; the tone of his voice set off alarms in her head. For the first time in many years, she could feel the emotion in his voice, not just that but the burden he carried as well. It wasn't the time to smile, but it made her happy, just to know that he was still there with her.

"Wouldn't you catch me before I hit the floor?" Azumi responded, walking over towards the redhead.

She could sense the smile as he responded, "Maybe," he said, still without bringing his face down – he kept staring at the ceiling as if his eyes were glued to it.

For a moment Azumi thought of just walking over to the bed and sit on the edge, but Naruto seemed down. Was it right that she comfort him? She hadn't been that 'intimate' with him, but it felt as if it was the right thing to do at this time. Naruto didn't have anyone to comfort him when he was down. Perhaps it was because previously, when emotions overwhelmed him, he would go the memorial stones with a bottle of sake.

Natsu would hear about it and go over, a small chat and Naruto would go to a 'happy' place where he would find himself waking up in the morning with an unknown woman. Surely, if nothing changed, he would return to that kind of a thing again.

She had to do something about it. Naruto had taken away his medicine for stress by trying to change his lifestyle in order to make a good image for himself and the clan. Keeping himself busy with work might have been a way for him stop himself from thinking about his problems.

Azumi didn't want Naruto to return to his old ways. She wanted him to be a different person. She liked him as he was, but it would pain her if he ended up returning to his old ways. The redhead stood behind her clan head, her hands were hesitant to touch him.

She had done it a couple of times, but this time, it felt different. Perhaps it was because of her lingering emotions that troubled her.

Steeling herself, Azumi let in a silent breath before she moved closer to just inches away from him; her hands found a way around him, wrapping around firmly and her body pressed against his. Naruto didn't make any movement, nor did he say anything.

About an Hour Later

"For a moment, I worried that you might be facing more problems than just exhaustion," Itachi said to Naruto as he settled down beside Azumi at the top of the Hokage Monument.

Naruto had just arrived at the place; it was a cloudy, and there was a cool breeze that made it worth sitting over at the place to talk or just stay in silence. The redhead didn't look at the Uchiha as he responded. "Everyone has a tendency to assume the worst when the unexpected happens… I didn't think that Kakashi's words would become a reality though," he added with a shake of his head.

"You should have thought that it would happen if you continued the way you were," Itachi said firmly. "But I guess for some people, words don't get through. It is much better for them to learn important lessons through their bodies and experience."

Naruto nodded in agreement, but he didn't say anything.

"How are you though?" Itachi asked, sounding concerned.

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. "It shouldn't surprise me that you are concerned, but it does. Perhaps because I never felt the need to connect to you to an emotional level despite being considered your friend. Well, I could never take Shisui's place. In any case, we have known each other for a long time. Words are not necessary for communication, but our actions and the crossing of the blade.

"Perhaps that is the reason I never felt like fighting your seriously, not just my fear of losing. If we truly crossed our blades, there was a chance you'd understand my true self. Maybe I feared that as it would leave me exposed. I've never actually allowed anyone to cross a certain border…" the redhead paused for a moment before answering Itachi's question. "I'm fine…"

Itachi nodded. "You have always been my friend," the Uchiha said firmly. "I have trusted you with my back in a battlefield, and even in this coming war, I will trust you. In the past, even though we fought together, you never trusted anyone with your back, but I hope that you will change."

"The last time I left my back exposed, my sensei jumped in to take a blow for me, which was really unnecessary, but in the end, he took the blow and died. I don't want anyone sacrificing themselves for me. If I could grow eyes in the back, I would," Naruto said before sighing. "But I do hope after the war, you and I will fight to really see who the best is."

Itachi smiled, "I would like that," he said. The smiled disappeared within a second as he asked a serious question. "I have never asked, but how has this problem of yours impaired your fighting capabilities?"

Naruto frowned visibly. "I cannot control my chakra in the same level as I could. Naturally, that affects my Ninjutsu in every way; I cannot use sub-elements and other jutsus that require the use of two hand signs. My output has been greatly reduced. Honestly, it would be difficult for me to fight against someone who is a strategic fighter. If I'm facing against a brute force, I can manage…"

Itachi was silent for a few moments before responding, "I see," he said. "I will talk to you soon. My father wishes to speak to you, when you do have the time." The Uchiha said before disappearing from the Monument.

"I thought perhaps that we would have some peaceful days before the battles wage on," Naruto said to Azumi. "But I was wrong. War is upon us. The Kyubi's appearance has not given Konoha's enemies a moment of pause, in fact, it has given them renewed strength in their efforts to wage war. It appears that some unknown force is going after Uzu. Kumo has already mobilised and they will be moving out of the Lightning country soon."

Azumi frowned at the thought. A part of her had been thinking that just maybe they would not have to fight the war and Naruto would not have to shed more blood, but she was wrong. This was going to happen. Her Naruto was going to kill many more people and much more than he has already killed. Who had more kills than him in his generation?

They did not keep scores, but Azumi was sure that if they did, he would be far ahead of his peers.

For Naruto, it stood out the most because of his brutality. That was something that Azumi could not hide or ignore; Naruto was brutal as one could be in battle. The way he dealt with his enemies was just no different from how 'corrupted shinobi' killed their prey. Azumi truly hoped that it would be different this time.

"But you just returned from some rest," Azumi said. "Shouldn't you ignore this talk of war for about a week or so? True you were asleep for the last two days, but you have not rested enough."

"That isn't an option at this time," Naruto said in a firm tone. "I have come to understand that I'm just a mere mortal and regardless of how much a value myself, I'm still just a human. I have limits and in my current state there is a lot that can go wrong for me, but this is something that I cannot run away from and in some sense, it does make life interesting.

"I would've wished to be still for a bit, but I cannot afford to do so at this time. My project isn't something I can just watch go in a puff of smoke. I have spent so much energy and money into it to watch someone ruin it. After this coming battle, there will be more battles that could go on for weeks."

"Are you going to be okay, though?" Azumi asked in a worried tone. "Your handicap doesn't allow you to fight at your full strength and it will surely hold you back. If they learn of it, they will start exposing it."

"That would not be good," Naruto said with closed eyes. "I hope Tsunade is able to finish her work soon, otherwise I will have much trouble trying to stay alive. Honestly, at this time, I'm not as confident as I was back then."

"You're making me worry, Naruto…" Azumi said. "You have always been confident, no matter what. You have always believed in your strength, always. There has never been a shed of doubt. If you start doubting now, you will not survive the war, Naruto. Your sister speaks highly of you, don't disappoint her by doubting yourself."

Naruto opened his left eye for a second as a small smile slipped into his mask. "You no longer address me as 'Naruto-sama," he said calmly. "What has changed?"

"Nothing," Azumi was quick to say. "Perhaps you have stopped being a master to someone much closer. Well, you have always been much closer to me, but I have always understood my place before you. I may have called myself your 'caretaker' but I was still your 'servant' despite being originally made to be your wife."

Naruto's eyes opened halfway. He did not respond to what Azumi had said, but stood up and held out his right hand. "Come on, let us go have lunch. I have a meeting with other clan heads in about an hour and after the meeting, I have to leave the village."

 **Council Chambers**

Minato settled down on his chair with a heavy sigh before looking around the room; everyone was present. Well, no one could afford to miss the meeting when they were about to go out for real this time. It was time to mobilise and leave this village so that they could fight.

"I won't take much of your time," Minato said in a hardened tone. "Kumo and Iwagakure have started to mobilise. So have to move out as well. We cannot allow them to get into the fire country. If they do so, they have a chance of reaching our village."

"If they reach Konoha, protecting civilians against two major forces will prove to be difficult even for us," the Sandaime Hokage said. "This is why we must fight with everything we have in order to stop them from reaching here. I know it will be difficult as we will have to stretch out our forces but there is no other way…"

"How did it go with gathering information on their Jinchuriki?" Tsume asked as she turned to Naruto. "Jinchurikis provide much firepower to be able to break through defences, and given the numbers we are facing, we will not have the much time to be focused on the offensive."

"The four Jinchurikis of the villages were moved to secure locations. Penetrating the locations wasn't impossible but it was too risky for us… but we will try to keep track of their movements. We have been keeping an eye on them… anything is possible nevertheless," Naruto responded calmly. "I will be the first to engage enemy forces, possibly by tomorrow evening. I might not return to the village thereafter…"

"Each clan will decide who will lead the forces of their members, but that has to be incorporated in our overall strategy. We will move out tonight by midnight. I will lead the forces, but I expect both Shikaku and Fugaku to accompany me. The rest of you will remain in the village with a portion of our forces to stay in defence."

"Is it wise for you to leave the village?"

"We are going to move into place Fugaku was holding as a command centre when stationed outside for military police. I will remain at that place. But because of my mobility, I can move between places," Minato said calmly. "It will be best for morale if I leave with everyone. I don't want to feel as if I'm sending people to fight while I remain in the comfort of my office…" Minato said.

"It will be best if I leave now," Naruto said standing up. "I will meet with you after I have completed my duties. A clone will be waiting in your office." Without even waiting for a response, the redhead disappeared.

"He is in a hurry," Inoichi commented.

"Uzu is under attack," Minato said. "Considering what happened before, I doubt he'd want for it to happen again. Naruto does love his clan, and to have it go through something like that again would be unacceptable. Besides, if he allows something to happen, it could mean an end to his dreams…"

"Is he going to be okay, though?" Fugaku asked. "A couple of hours ago, he was not conscious, and he is not in the best shape to give it his all…"

 **Minutes Later**

The clone of Naruto raised an eye brow as Minato entered the office with the Sandaime Hokage. He wasn't expecting the old man to be here. He didn't like dealing with the scheming old fox after all. Even so, he was not going to say he wasn't going to talk because the old man was here. This was the last time he was going to talk to his father before he gets busy with the war.

"I thought I would get the chance to talk to the real you," Minato said as he settled down on his chair. "Well, this doesn't make much of a difference despite the fact that you can make your clones to take a different side of your personality…" the sitting Hokage said.

They had no talked since Naruto awoke from his forced sleep. They did need to talk about things, but it could not be helped with their enemies acting now. If they just allowed them to attack, things would not end up being good for them. Nevertheless, Minato was still concerned that if it came to choosing between Uzu and Konoha, Naruto might end up prioritising his project knowing that he could always return his clan to its ancestral home.

The Yondaime really hoped it would not come to that. He was given hope by the fact that Naruto loved his sister dearly; he would not allow for Konoha to be attacked while she was within it. It would certainly put her life in danger and would do him no justice to the whispers in the village streets.

Karin might end up being known as the brother of a traitor or a deserter. That would not be good for her young mind. It was already enough that she has faced some questions over the behaviour of her brother. Well... Minato shook his head. He had allowed it to happen. He had not done anything to try to stop his son from living that kind of life.

"Circumstances forces us to move," Naruto said calmly. "Azumi will give Tsunade the knowledge she requires. If she is really a medical genius, she will not take too long as everything will be provided for, she only needs to understand it. I hope once she does, she will be able to get something done quick…"

"You're really putting your hopes in this," the Sandaime said. "But are you considering the possibility that she might fail? We are all humans, there are some things that we just cannot do. Should she even succeed, you might not get the time for treatment as you'd be busy with the war… I'm not trying to ruin the mood, but I'm just trying to say that you should keep your options open, just in case."

"There is less chances of a failure," Naruto said. "But if she does manages to succeed whilst I'm in the middle of a fight, I will leave it for her to treat me."

The Sandaime blinked at that blunt response. He wasn't expecting Naruto say something like that with a straight face: Leaving the battlefield in war? That was just ridiculous. What if he was protecting something important? Would he abandon that, and go to seek out Tsunade?

"Are you serious about that?"

"Sandaime, get this straight, I value my life and I will not do anything suicidal just for the sake of being hailed as having made a noble sacrifice that was not necessary in the first place," Naruto said in a firm tone.

"Are you saying that sacrificing yourself for your village is pointless?"

"You're missing the point. For someone as smart as you, you can be somewhat ignorant at times, maybe a little irrational," Naruto said. "Would you rather I continue fighting a battle I would eventually lose than conceding a single battle to get the treatment I need in order to win may more battles? I will not be a sacrificial tool that will be sent to die. I will survive this war."

Minato smiled. These two have never really gotten along. It started when the Sandaime tried to assert his beliefs on Naruto. His son had not liked it. "He does have a point, you know," the Yondaime said to his predecessor.

The Sandaime was silent for a few moments before nodding. "I do see it," he said. "Maybe I'm just quick to pass judgement on your because of our past interactions and my perception of you. In any case, you have not addressed my concerns."

"I have a backup plan," Naruto said calmly. "The problem is that it is too risky. It has the potential to 'poison' my entire left arm, leaving a possibility of me being unable to use it after the war. I don't want to consider it, but if my survival depends on it, I won't have any other choice…" he paused. "Say what you want; I have to go to Karin…"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled when those words registered to his mind. It meant that his beloved sister was really someone he loved. Well, he had known that the most important person in Naruto's life was his beloved younger sister and apparently, the feeling was mutual. Naruto didn't just love Karin, he was also loved, possibly equally.

When Naruto stared at him, the Sandaime waved his hands in a defensive manner. "I'm not thinking about anything…" he didn't say sinister or manipulative, but those were the words. "I'm just happy to know that there is someone so dear to you. I think it is important that we all have precious people in our lives. It is when we have things to protect that we are able to stay grounded, but at the same time, it is when people have things to protect that they are open to manipulation."

"Somehow, hearing those words from you doesn't make me happy," Naruto said calmly.

"I understand; I have to come as an insincere person," the Sandaime was willing to admit that. "But really, I do mean the best."

"So does everyone say," Naruto said with a wave of his right hand. "People will do wrong pursuing right, or so they tell themselves…" he shook his head; he didn't want to get into this kind of a conversation with the old man. "Was there anything else, father?"

Minato nodded and took out the three-pronged kunai. "Can you keep one? Just in case…"

"You know father, as much as I hated being in your shadow I also despised the thought of having to think of you as my back-up in case there is trouble. Even when you gave me the kunai, I kept it home because I didn't want to think that I couldn't get out of trouble without your help," the redhead said. "But things happened, and although over the past years my efforts to escape from your shadow have been extreme, I have always kept one of those with me because I know that there is only one person who will come to my rescue any time without even thinking of the consequences.

"Fugaku would first determine if it was a trap or not, and might not even decide to do it if it would bring him harm… I somehow understand that. But despite your position as this village's leader, you would jump into a trap for me, as you have always defended my name despite everything I have done…" the redhead paused. "We are heading into war, although I like to believe that I will survive, you can never be too sure, and even if we do survive, we won't and may not survive without any changes.

"We had our differences in the past, but you have always remained in my corner, for that, you have my thanks, and really, even though I wholeheartedly despised being in your shadow, I could not have wished for any better father."

 **The following Day**

"Where do you people get the power to do as you please?" Naruto asked, standing before shinobi enemies. "Is the thing of what is principally right and morally right no longer fundamental in the lives of today?"

The question itself had no value to him. Naruto was asking it because it was something that had come to mind. When he was still busy in Military Police force, the law was something that had to be followed, not just the law but the universal standards of what was accepted as right and wrong. Every day in the streets, he was observing that as part of his duty to maintain law and order in the village.

The experience had taught him much about people and how people had to react. Of course, he had thrown away all those principles… well; maybe he had just chosen to shove them at the back of his head in favour of doing whatever came to mind instead of being guided by principles.

In any case, he was here, trying to stop these people from advancing towards Uzu. The village had done nothing wrong, it had not threatened them, it was just his project in which he was trying to restore the fortunes of his clan, but someone felt as if it needed to be a casualty of war.

It was just unacceptable, wasn't it?

"Should you be the one to say something like that?" one of the men asked, presumably the leader. "You're a despicable man who kills people in the coldest hearted way possible. What you do in the battlefield is extreme and tasteless."

"I never claimed there was any taste in it… I don't even like blood much," he redhead smiled with a shake of his head. People would never believe that. Even that dumbest and naïve person would not. Uzumaki Naruto was known for shedding blood in every battlefield he graced. "Let us just get down to business, shall we?"

"Don't forget to keep your distance!" It was the shout that came in as the enemies broke apart, staying in small groups while keeping the distance from him.

It was a rather good strategy and it was almost as if they knew, but this wasn't supposed to be something open. Who could have informed them? Orochimaru knew, but what would he have gained by doing something like that? Naruto shook his head; this wasn't the time to be asking himself about something like that. For now, he had to worry about the people before him. He had to remove them, or they would remove him.

Wasn't the saying all too familiar? It was either kill or be killed. That was the reality for him. Some people use it as an excuse, for him, it was reality. Naruto shook his head once again… it was never kill or be killed. You could disable an opponent without killing them. Ending a life was just much easier than breaking both legs.

Thinking of breaking legs, Naruto kind of missed it.

Three shinobi burst started to charge towards him, coming from different directions. They were coming in fast and quick. It was apparent that they were at least Jonin. Naruto readied himself; this was still nothing compared to the training he did. He could still treat it as one of the training sessions he pulled with his father when he was not able to use chakra.

What was the lesson again?

He had to use his senses, not depending on chakra, but his speed and reflexes. If he focused on that alone, his father had said, it would be difficult for anyone to match him on a pure taijutsu battle. He had already noted he was faster than Itachi and the Uchiha could never hope to fight him equally without activating his Sharingan.

The first came in low, aiming for both his legs with a sweeping kick that flashed through the ground. Naruto's response was to jump up to avoid being swapped from the ground. The other two attacked simultaneously: one flashed in front of him, and the other just above him, both swung kicks towards him.

Naruto raised his knee to block the kick coming in front of him and raised his right hand to block the kick slamming down towards his head. His knee collided with the foot of the man before he was slammed into the ground by the powerful second kick. The kick that collided with his hand was hard, way too hard to be flesh, and it was more than what he could take.

The redhead was still able to land on both his feet. The moment he did so, Naruto reacted far quicker than any of the men could react; his aching right hand snaked around the foot that had crashed on it before he did a quick twist, sending the man away.

He jumped back to avoid the kunai piercing through the side of his right shoulder – it had come from the trees, but he didn't give it much of attention, just dodging it was enough.

"Raiton…" the first man who attacked him shouted as he released a hound of lightning wolves towards Naruto. The redhead jumped back to avoid the incoming attack, but it still followed him. Before he could take another movement, a mud wall suddenly burst from the ground behind him, blocking his path.

Naruto looked ahead as the jutsu rushed quickly. He held a single hand sign before the jutsu jumped on him and exploded into bolts of lightning. The moment it did so, Naruto also exploded into crimson flames.

While they were still wondering where he was, Naruto flashed behind one of his attackers. The moment he did so, however, another kunai was flung towards him. This was aimed towards his head and coming in from behind. Naruto did not flee; he cocked his head to the side while his right hand formed a small Rasengan. The moment the kunai whizzed past the side of his right ear, the Rasengan was slammed into the back of the man.

" **Earth Styke: Mud Dragon**!" Naruto wasn't given the time to rest as the jutsu came in from above, rushing towards him with its mouth hung open. Looking up for a second, Naruto dispelled his Rasengan and jumped back. The moment he moved, the mud dragon crashed into the ground in a boom that caused debris to pick up.

Before Naruto could land on the ground, two more enemies appeared on both his sides, holding hand sings. "Mud wall!" The first one shouted as another all burst around him, completely surrounding him. The Uzumaki clan head looked up as he sensed something; it was another mud dragon heading toward him.

He quickly held a single hand seal, "Katon: Fire Dragon's breath" the redhead released an intense stream of crimson flames from his mouth. The flames rushed up, toward the jutsu coming down. They clashed in mid-air. Naruto had made the flames to be hot enough to melt any earth jutsu and that is what happened.

He wasn't allowed to celebrate however. A man burst through from the underground. Naruto was still able to react quicker. He jumped up slightly while his right hand formed a Rasengan. The jutsu was formed within a second, and Naruto slammed the jutsu straight into the head of the man. He'd put so much power behind the attack that he crushed the man's skull, causing blood to splatter.

Naruto didn't give it much of a thought; the walls were still surrounding him. But before he could think of escaping, a large rock came in rushing down into his cage.

" **Odama Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted as he spun around, a bit in anger. He quickly came to face the jutsu before his big ball Rasengan collided with it, grinding it into small chunks of earth. Naruto quickly jumped up to get out of the wall. The moment he did so, he frowned when he noticed something; there were fewer enemies.

"I see, while I am busy, others will be moving ahead to attack Uzu," Naruto said. "I thought if I come here, you would all stop and focus on me, but I was wrong."

"It is nothing personal, this is war," one of his enemies responded calmly. "There is a chance that we might fail here and if we fail, we have a chance to succeed in destroying Uzu. You cannot be in two places at once, but if you summon the Kyubi to deal with the ones already ahead, it will be a benefit to us," the man explained further.

Naruto was silent for a few moments as he pondered how things were going. This was truly war and it was a problem if they were this insistent on going after Uzu. Obvisiouly, he could not allow things to go that way. Uzu could not be touched any one – they would have to walk over his dead body to get it done.

The redhead summoned his sword; it quickly lit into crimson flames. He held out his left hand before cursing silently. The flames dispersed, but he did not mind it. Instead, he took several steps forward, before running through the ground chasing after the other groups, leaving the two who were facing him behind.

They followed, flanking both his sides, "It appears Intel was right, you cannot use your left hand as you would with your right… though this only concerns chakra," the man running on his right said. "I didn't think the Akatsuki would give us such valuable information for free. They must not really like you… then again, most shinobi resent you."

Was his fight with Kisame just a ploy to see how he would fight? It could have been and he should have avoided it.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Both men yelled, releasing streams of water straight at him. The jutsus came on both his left and right side, charging in quickly. Since using Ninjutsu to defend himself was out of the question, Naruto responded by jumping into the air as the jutsus got closer. The moment he jumped up, the jutsus collided, exploding into a shower of cold-water drops.

While still in mid-air, Naruto narrowed his eyes behind: a third man had jumped ridiculously high and was now charging straight down at him in high speeds with a kunai at hand. As gravity started to pull him down, Naruto flipped to face the incoming man.

He swung his sword in front of him to block the kunai, that was flung like a sword. Because of the momentum, he was forced down to the ground at a faster rate than he should have.

"Hmm?"

Naruto sensed a build-up of chakra; the man grinned before exploding into flames. Naruto jumped away from the flames with his hands folded across his face, blade still held family. The moment he landed on the ground, four walls burst up and he found himself looking at a wall planted with explosive tags.

If there was any time to curse, it was now.

Boom!

A loud explosion rocked through the terrain, blasting waves of intensive heat, ushered by gusts of winds that picked up dust, causing the surrounding shinobi to shield themselves from getting blinded by the debris. The explosion became like a mushroom of slightly black flames. It kept burning for about a minute before the, everything calmed.

Inside a large crater, Naruto was on both his knees, hands blocking his face, clothes burnt but no fatal damage that could keep him down – his sword just beside his feet. The redhead looked up, before taking a deep breath, picked up his sword and stood up.

There were no signs on of life in his sharpened eyes. It was a close call, but one that he did not like going through very often or at all. His mood had taken a serious spin, and the heat around him had increased to deadly proportions.

"I was okay with doing it clean this time, but I'm not too happy to give you that," Naruto spoke in a dead tone.

There were small puffs of smoke around him, and nothing but blurs of red were visible as his clones disappeared. He had tracked the locations of other groups and it was time to act.

He turned his attention towards the men before him; he looked up for a moment before disappearing in a flash. His appearance was behind his target; the sword of his in the air on his right side. It took a moment, but the target fell in a thud, head rolling to the side.

"Earth Golem!" A sizeable mud creature was formed from the ground and it quickly turned its attention towards him. A second later, it started running. Its movements caused the earth to tremble slightly.

Naruto flicked his sword to his left as soon as the creature reached him. It swung its right hand is a slow movement towards his face, the redhead ducked under the punch while taking a step forward. A fire style Rasengan was formed quickly and the jutsu was slammed hard into the creatures gut.

Surprisingly, it only managed to create a hole within the creatures gut, but it still remained mobile. Naruto didn't remove his hand from the creatures gut; majestic flames burst through the golem in all their intensity. It was for a couple of seconds, but the earth creature remained frozen before Naruto took a step back before it started crumbling.

"What the?" one of the enemies murmured looking at the atmosphere; it was changing. "Ash?" He asked holding out his right hand.

"I'm given to understand that while I stand here, some people are making their way towards Uzu. I cannot allow that to happen and fighting you people in this way will only waste time. When my clones disappeared, there had gone out to fill this area with ash. I figured the best way to deal with this would be just to set everything on fire. It ends things in an instant."

"You wouldn't! You'd be caught in the explosion as well!"

"I'm not suicidal," Naruto simply said before snapping his fingers.

A chain of explosion started rocking through the terrain. Flames burst through in an instant hitting everything, this was followed by screams of burning shinobi as the flames swallowed the forest.

Naruto stood still as the surrounding forest turned into a wild fire that was just violent.

 **Later That Day**

 **Unknown Location**

The Yondaime Raikage was sitting with the Sandaime Tsuchikage going through their battle strategies. They were ready for war, Kumo's forces had already departed the land of Clouds and were marching in different platoons heading towards the Fire country. The main objective was to get to Konoha, but if they could win without reaching the village, it would be acceptable as well.

Konoha would not simply give up though. Even if they do end up pushing the village's forces back to their village, they would not give up. For them, accepting defeat meant death. It wasn't like they were cold hearted people who would kill them even if they waved the white flag.

"I just received a message," Onoki said to A. "As expected, Naruto was the one who went up to engage those people and we managed to confirm that the information we received from the Akatsuki is actually true. Though, the plan to get to Uzu did end up in failure, I still believe that we have gained something valuable."

They now knew Naruto's weakness and what was a weakness to Naruto had to be a witness to Minato as well. They needed to plan for everything or else they would end up losing the war, even when the scales were favouring them highly.

"What about the Kyubi?" A asked. He wasn't concerned about the redhead himself, but the Bijuu he had in his possession. According to Intel, the Uzumaki could summon the Bijuu and that was a serious problem that they needed to deal with.

"He didn't summon it if that is what you're asking," Onoki responded calmly. "Well, it is something that we have to face, eventually. But we do not have to worry as we have our own Bijuus. We have managed to keep them safe and we can utilise them in the war to the best of their abilities. The objective is for them to strike when Konoha isn't expecting…"

"You said you were planning something with your Jinchuriki…"

Onoki smiled. "We know that Minato isn't in the Hidden Leaf… at this moment the village isn't defended at the moment and if you manage to get past the 'barrier' they have created around the outskirts of the village, you can attack them where it hurts. They are depending on their defensive shield to hold up our forces reaching close…"

"How are you going to get past them though? The plan to create a Military Police force outside the village was to monitor the entire Fire country to ensure that enemy forces do not venture deep…"

Onoki smiled. "I said that we would keep the locations of our Jinchurikis a secret… where do you think I had mine hide, if they are not anywhere near the Earth Country?"

"You mean that they are already in the Fire country?"

Onoki nodded, "They are moving towards Konoha… trying to sneak into the village will be impossible. We know the village has a barrier that will detect enemies… so the moment they are insight, with all Konoha's Fuinjutsu masters busy in the battlefield, they will move in. Of course, we will create a safe route just in case the unexpected happens, but either way, we will have the advantage as Konoha will have no choice but to abandon an on-going battle to protect their village."

"That will give us a chance to move in…" A realized, he managed to smile before adding. "The past wars have surely taught you a lot, Tsuchikage…" he said. "But this leaves us with just one problem."

"I know," Onoki said. "The Akatsuki," he said. "But I have also been gathering information about their members and since Orochimaru didn't like them, Kabuto was willing to divulge some information. It is a pity that was he killed, he usually had useful Intel…"

 **Amegakure**

"I'd thought that we'd be the ones to instigate the war," Obito said to Nagato. "But they are doing it for us and this will make it much easier for us to collect Bijuus. With everything that has happened, if we capture the Bijuus now during the war, Konoha will not work with Kumo and Iwa because of their actions," the man finished.

Nagato nodded in agreement. "I guess we must begin," he said. "Sasori and Deidara are close by Suna. They will go after the one-tail. Since Suna isn't involving itself in the war, none of the other villages will make much noise about it… they will be busy with their war."

Yes, they could strike now and end up winning this war, even though they were not the major player. They would invade this war that would only cause violence to them. The Great villages have so far gotten away with everything that they have done, their wars that have destroyed the smaller villages while their villages remained secure.

A time had come for them to learn a lesson. They would all end up on the losing side and he would be much closer to peace.

Yes, he could start dreaming now. Peace was much closer for them. Obito represented a problem because he believed the man had his own reasons, Nagato could sense it. He would have to dea-

"There is a guest in the village," the man suddenly said as he walked over to the balcony to overlook the streets. "I didn't think that they would be attempting to get information even when they have bigger problems…"

"I will leave you to deal with it," Obito said without a moment of thought. He was gone a second later.

Konan walked up to her friend before speaking. "Is it really wise to continue with him? He has shown on a few occasions that he is after something…"

"It is fine Konan," Nagato said. "I control the Gedo Mazo and possess the Rinnegan, as long as I have these two things, he will always be around. The Rinnegan was the reason he even appeared before me. For now, let us deal with the enemy in our village. We cannot allow the great villages to do as they please… this land has seen too much…"

 **Late Midnight**

Minato raised an eyebrow as Naruto appeared at the command centre looking beat up. It was obvious that he had just come from a battle. "Looks like things didn't go easy…" the Yondaime Hokage said.

Naruto shook his head. "Tactics are dangerous, and was nearly given 3rd degree burns… but I managed to get out of it alive," the redhead said as he sat down. He looked at the full moon for a long minute before speaking again. "It ended late into the night. I did not rest there after it was done. I thought it was much safer to rest this side…"

Minato smiled, "You need to find yourself a stream of water and get that foul stink off you before resting," the Hokage said.

"I plan to," Naruto said. "I am still a clan head, I have appearances to worry about. Though, this is going to be difficult without Azumi close by. She usually chooses my clothing and does my hair… I don't think I have ever done it myself," the redhead finished in thought.

"You really are lost without her," Minato said with a laugh. "Well, if you're a mess, we will have something to laugh about."

"I'd rather not be the joke," Naruto said. "What are you still doing up, father?"

"I was kind of worried about you," Minato said with an awkward smile. "You left with a message that was like a goodbye. Your hand really does worry me… well, Tsunade said we will deliver the goods in about a week as she no longer has to research anything because of the material you have given her. she just needs to test things to ensure that it is safe."

"I guess I will have to go back to Konoha soon then…"

Minato shook his head. "Tsunade is in camp with us… she has been working on a solution to your hand ever since she set up her things. I'm not the only person awake at this hour…"

Naruto turned to his father for a moment before closing his eyes. "Did you get on your knees again to get her to work around the clock to get things done quickly?"

Minato just smiled in response.

 **End of chapter**

 **This one took long, but I hope the wait was worth it as I believe the chapter wasn't all too disappointing.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

It was going to be a little boring without Kabuto, or so he had thought. but this war was just going to make things interesting for him, it would represent him with the opportunity to take in some interesting pieces that would do well for his experiments and evolution.

It was a little bother that Kabuto had been killed by someone who had managed to get what was inside his head. As far as his Intel suggested, Naruto had been able to get inside Kabuto's head. It was a mystery to him how he had managed to get past the defences he was sure no one would be able to bypass. The good thing was, it appeared that Naruto was keeping things to himself.

He did know about the Uzumaki's secret operations, but what he like about them was that they managed to keep things secret, even from the Hokage.

What was he going to do now? Orochimaru wondered. The war was occurring around the borders of 'his' country. He could not simply avoid that. he could escape from the Sound and find some place to hide just until the heat cools down, but the curious side of him would just kill him if he did that.

"Orochimaru," Zetsu started as he appeared from the shadows within Orochimaru's lab. "You have anice place here…"

The snake sannin didn't turn to face the speaking plant. He remained on his large throne like chair as he responded. "What does the Akatsuki's spy want from me? Have you perhaps come for collection?" He had left with their ring and he knew they wanted it back. It was just never something that they put their efforts in trying to retrieve.

He didn't like them and they didn't like him. he had betrayed them after all. Well, that was part of the roller coaster called life. He hadn't planned on playing the role of an ignorant subordinate forever. He was just too big for that.

"It would be a good thing if you gave it back," Zetsu said. "We did not come here for that. We came here to ask if you were willing to come us again."

Orochimaru laughed when he heard those words. "Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku!" He laughed before pausing. "Has the Akatsuki become so desperate?"

"Not at all," Zetsu said. "We just think that it would be a waste if you got killed without making use of your abilities. Konoha wants you dead. They have seriously put the plan for your death this time around and have put someone in place who can kill you.

"You have two options; either you join us or you die. Konoha will find you and you will be killed. But if you decide to join us again, you will not be killed. We will protect you. however, you will just have to do one little thing for us."

"I assume you want me to capture a Jinchuriki for you," Orochimaru said. "I can't do that, especially when I know that your plans don't suit me. As for you offer, I will think about it…"

"There is nothing to think about," Zetsu was quick to say.

"Then no: You can go back to that fake Madara or Pain and tell them that Orochimaru refuses."

"We had anticipated that much," Zetsu said not sounding the least concerned. "Well, actually we were here just to keep you company. We knew that you would refuse. Given your feelings towards us, it is natural that you would try the best you can disrupt our plans. We have to make plans to ensure that it doesn't happen: especially when you are so difficult to track down even for us.

"We will leave your fate for Konoha, but we will take something valuable to you; the Crystal user, remains of the Kaguya and the Sharingan you have in your possession."

 **With Itachi**

Itachi walked towards Naruto with an expressionless mask on his face.

He was surprised to see the redhead early and active when they were preparing for battle, even in his condition.

War was upon them and the risk of death was present. Many would die and Naruto would be responsible for the deaths of that many. Itachi had seen war, and he was going to see it again. He truly hoped that this would be last one.

He didn't want the younger generation to witness something so brutal and painful. War did no good to the land and the people. Only blood thirsty shinobi who crave nothing but shedding blood would be pleased by war. In the field, they could slaughter as many as they want without anyone saying anything discriminatory.

It was war, anything goes and anything happens.

"You solved your problem quickly," Itachi said as he sat down beside the redhead Uzumaki clan head. "I thought it would take some time for you to deal with it as I heard it was a sizeable number of shinobi heading towards Uzu…"

With his condition, there was no going explosive all at once to end battles. A fight that would normally take him seconds to conclude would now take him a minute. At least he wasn't being as 'cautious' as he was before. He was taking a few risks in fights these days and that got the enemy to engage as well.

"I just ended up burning an entire forest when it became apparent that I could not stop them all from reaching Uzu," Naruto responded in an indifferent tone.

Itachi just stared for a long minute before shaking his head. Well, it was only Naruto who could say something like that with that kind of nonchalance.

In that burning of the forest, Naruto had to have also burnt people, yet he thought nothing of it. Itachi doubted anyone would find fault in him for questioning Naruto's morals, lack of rather.

He wasn't surprised by it though; this was just a classic Naruto move. The redhead was willing to resort to any means to ensure that he gets the win he needs if the option to retreat was not available. If he had the option to retreat, he would have. However, because retreating meant that he was going to allow those people to reach Uzu, that option was not one that could be taken by the Uzumaki.

For a while, Itachi had wondered if Naruto was still the same selfish person he was back then because in the days of recent, there hasn't been any of that talk of 'me', it has always been about something else. Perhaps he had just been a little hopeful – a waste of thought.

Naruto was the kind of person who didn't do anything that didn't benefit him in any way. His quest to restore the fortunes of the Uzumaki wasn't because he loved his clan that much, it was because if he did it, it would paint him as the clan head who returned the clan to its former glory.

Of course that didn't mean that he didn't love his clan.

"I understand why you and I have never really been able to connect," Itachi said, looking up into the sky with his blood red eyes.

His relationship with Naruto was different from the beautiful relationship he had with Shisui – the two could not be compared even though people do say he and Naruto were friends.

There was no emotional attachment, no mutual understanding that made them strive towards the same goal, led by the same ideal. They were just two different people who should actually be enemies.

The selfishness that Naruto displayed was the kind that went against everything he stood for and yet he had entertained it for so long as he has known the redhead. There has never been any real effort in his part to try to change the Uzumaki. Maybe that was because he knew he could not win that kind of battle.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha at the corner of his partially opened eyes as he responded, "Why?" There wasn't a hint of curiosity in his tone, it was just flat.

"You and I are different people. The only common ground we have ever stood on was when it came to training, but even if we do talk about Konoha's protection, it was always for different reasons. For me, it has always been for my love for my village, but for you, it was something else…"

"I have never hidden my intensions from anyone," Naruto said his cold blue eyes staring at the space ahead. "Well, perhaps that change in tone from you is also what has made things difficult with your father. It is really disappointing though; he did a lot of things for me, for his reasons of course, but it doesn't change anything."

It wasn't something that he really gave himself time to think over. There were always much more important things than feelings.

Fugaku had been a great deal in his younger days and the influence he had in his life wasn't something that he could just shrug away and pretend as if it hadn't been there. Maybe now that he has grown, he just didn't care as he did before.

Growth hasn't really been kind. There are many things he has learnt to let go, some because they no longer held any value and some because he did fear they would continue to influence him. he did like his independence. He didn't want to end up as the man who took a direction because he was led to it by someone else.

This was his story to tell and no one would help him write it.

"My father," Itachi started strongly. "He really did think highly of you, but these days, he only appreciates what you can add to the battlefield. I don't think even if we were lacking in numbers he would allow you back into Military Police Force. You don't represent our values. Your father had thought getting you there would teach you how to work for other people.

Well, admittedly, during those days, you worked tirelessly for other people. You helped many people, helped solve crime and other matters. Our code was your instinct. You were shining more than anyone was in the Military Police force, but the moment you stopped, you changed, Naruto. You were no longer the Uzumaki who smiled with the villagers, the person who spread peace and security within the streets you patrolled."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't open them fully after shutting off his thoughts. This kind of talk… when last did he have one of them? He has really avoided them in time, even with his father. Maybe this was the right time.

Although he was confident in his power and held no thought that he would end with the war, there was the possibility of something like that happening. This was war after all – anything was possible. There would be traps, cunning foes that he would face and some battles would prove life threatening.

That was war.

"Power," Naruto held out his left hand. "Many shinobi have taken the wrong path in the hunt of power. All my life I have been after power, for my reasons of course. Konoha's villagers could call me trash right in my face, but they could never deny the value I add to the village's Military strength.

I could say that everyone wants power for his or her own reasons, while it is true, it doesn't help with anything or paints what I have been doing in the good light. Even now, what comes first is the Uzumaki and then everything comes second. Without my power, I would have been discarded by many people already, but because of it, and my willingness to fight, I have been around, even though many people despise me or used to."

"You have somehow changed that narrative with being clan head," Itachi was willing to admit that. but that was just Naruto playing the part. If he hadn't realized that things wouldn't work well for the Uzumaki if he continued with how he was doing things, he might not have changed his ways.

Ultimately, the general principle in the way he does things has not changed; it is only the circumstances that have changed and maybe the mask that is being worn.

"I love my clan; I would do anything for it," Naruto said. Well, not as much as he was willing to go the extra mile of his beloved sister. "We suffered when oppressive people destroyed our home and we were forced to flee; we will not suffer again. As long as I am still alive, the Uzumaki will not suffer, they will remain strong. Yes, it is selfish, but I do not determine my worth by loving strangers when my own family suffers.

"You can go against your family to protect Konoha, I cannot do that. My loyalty is to those who raised me, my blood because I know no matter what; they will never stab me in the back. Perhaps, you can say this is all just to justify my selfishness, but i really don't care what anyone has to say. At the end of the day, we will all face death, and how we lived our lives will determine whether we die with regrets or not."

Naruto went quiet for a few moments before changing the subject. They were in war; it was best to talk about the war itself rather than personal issues that would not save them in the battlefield.

"What has been our movement in the battlefields?"

"Kumogakure's forces have made it past the borders of the Land of Hot Water and some of them are camped near the borders of the Sound country. We have not heard anything about the Raikage, but I suspect that he is already with the Tsuchikage. Iwa's forces are camped just outside our borders in Kusagakure."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "I thought Kusagakure was our ally…" he said.

"They are, but things happen. I do believe that the Tsuchikage threatened to attack then if they did not allow his men to pass through. The leader of the country would have had no choice but to agree knowing that Konoha would not be able to protect him if Iwa chose to attack," Itachi said.

Naruto was certain that they would not have tried to access the Fire country through the Rain. The leader of the Akatsuki would not have allowed them to do something so dangerous, especially when there was the possibility that the war would fall on their land.

Considering what has happened in the past, he would have possibly destroyed them.

Aside from that, there were too many unknown regarding the Rain. Anyone attempting anything with the village would just be walking into a death trap.

The Tsuchikage was smart; he had avoided the village. Well, Naruto wouldn't have complained if they had tried their hand on the risky move. It would have made things much simpler for Konoha.

"What are the supreme leaders of Konoha's forces doing about this?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi has gone towards the Sound. However, to avoid things, they want to first get rid of Orochimaru because he might try to complicate things. His location is currently unknown, but with things happening just outside of his door, there is no way that he will not try his hand in trying to influence the outcome of the war," Itachi said.

It was apparent that they were going to be busy soon or maybe even tomorrow. But Naruto wasn't looking toward something like that in his present state. He needed to be in his devilish best to be able to wreak havoc in the battlefield.

The power that made even Fugaku cautious of him would need to be released at its best.

For that to happen, he needed Tsunade to work her magic on his left hand. The woman said she would be done soon and with the information he gave her, she should be able to work something out soon that would make him return to his deadly best when the hellish breathe of his flames was licking the ground beneath him.

"Orochimaru could prove to be problematic, but he can be tamed," Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. "So, Kakashi should engage soon… Iwa's supplies will obviously come through Kusa. Since it is just away from their home, they will be heavily guarded but with enough fire power, one can strike their supplies…" Naruto said, his mind already plotting ways he could get on about that.

"When he had a meeting yesterday to discuss further strategies, your father suggested that you might say something like that," Itachi said with a shake of his head. "Well, I have always known that when it comes to battle, you think sharper and explore many ways to win. In this war, we cannot afford to lose, we have to win, and I guess having someone like you will be helpful," the Uchiha managed a smile when he said that.

Naruto didn't share the smile. "But I'm not moving until my hand gets fixed. I'm afraid my secret is out," the redhead said calmly. "If I got out now, they will be prepared to butcher me. I have caused many shinobi pain, I think if I get caught, I would be cut piece by piece as revenge…" the Uzumaki shook his head at the thought.

Naruto's reluctance to enter a Warfield without his full power was something that everyone had accounted for. They knew his nature, but luckily, Tsunade said she would do the operation as soon as Naruto was ready.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm going to be camped by the borders of the Land of Hot Water. For now, we just have to make sure that they don't get into the borders of the fire country. of course with the way we are spread, it means that it will be easy for them to infiltrate the country, for as our first act of defence we are planning this course of action," the Uchiha said before twisting around.

Naruto watched Itachi walk away for a few couple of seconds before turning to another direction himself.

He was going to see Tsunade.

Before Naruto could reach the medic tent, where Tsunade was stationed, he was stopped by the Nara clan head.

The man had just appeared out of nowhere and had him stop. He made no effort to up his pace as the redhead Uzumaki waited for him. Naruto didn't allow any emotion of impatience to show on his face.

They were in war, there was no need to hurry. No one was guaranteed survival. Hurrying for war was just hurrying for death.

When had he started thinking like this? Months ago, he hadn't thought that death could win a battle against him. He had thought he would never die without reaching his goal, but recent events have led him to realize that he was a mere mortal and not above death.

He was a 'cripple' now and the challenges he has faced since then have given him something to think about.

"You have yet to see Tsunade," The Nara said as soon as he reached Naruto. He walked by the redhead's right in a slow pace. "We need to get that hand of yours fixed so that you can move out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes toward the man for a moment. It wasn't really a nice look, it was one that would make you uncomfortable if you noticed it. "The words unspoken really mean a lot. Normally, I would simply ignore them, but my life is at stake in this war, I cannot ignore them."

Shikaku smiled, waving his right hand in a surrendering manner. "What we discussed with regards with how to use you in the war was your 'explosive' style of fighting. You father did mention that you know how to be silent, and fight in a similar manner he does, but what we are counting on is your other abilities that you have burnt yourself trying to perfect.

"As you're now, you don't strike fear in the lives of enemy forces, but at your best, you can. It would be foolish of us not to capitalize on your reputation. You will also realize that out of everyone in your 'rank', you're the only one who isn't in command.

"Some clan heads didn't want you to lead their men and since the Uzumaki wasn't contributing anything to the battlefield, it was decided to just leave you be without an army to lead. You work best with a partner or on your own. For now, your focus will be on specific targets, and Bijuus…" the Nara paused before asking. "How far are you on that?"

"I have located Yugito, but not the Eight-tails. Iwa's Jinchuriki appear to have gone underground but we are following a trail, and will find them soon," Naruto responded calmly. "Our hands are stretched on the Jinchurikis and the Akatsuki; Their threat cannot be ignored and this is a good chance as any for them to strike," the Uzumaki said.

"I understand," Shikaku said. "Once we have handled the threat of the Bijuus, you will fight in the front lines with your father; that will be our end game. We'd also like you to expand your reach to Orochimaru. Jiraiya said he was still in the Sound, but not in Otogakure. I assume it would be too risky for him to just move about with all the enemy forces surrounding him.

"Knowing him, he would want to stay close to get his hands on the things he finds interesting enough to experiment on them. the war does give him more than enough humans for him to torment with his immorality. We need to have him removed from the picture."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a few moments before responding. "Once chakra circulates through my hand, I will move ahead to bombard all bases within Otogakure. I know most locations. It should draw his attention and most likely both Iwa and Kumo's forces – that could prove costly, but if they appear I could just summon the Kyubi to wipe them out with just a bang," the redhead said in a thoughtful tone. "Iwa's supplies should be moving ahead as well. I could strike from the rear and then disappear. But I don't teleport like my father, I would need something to zap me out once I'm discovered."

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything of that kind," Shikaku said.

"I will have to coordinate with my clones," Naruto said with a frown. "Well, I have some plans for running away."

Tactical retreat has always been on the agenda. Naruto has never been shy of it. If it would save his life, then it was a useful tactic that did nothing on his pride. Maybe he didn't have any pride. Most shinobi with his kind of power would never think of running away. Those kinds of people got killed while he lived to fight another day, so if it was a matter of pride, then this emotion could go to hell for all he cared.

Shikaku was amused; it wasn't a lot of shinobi who could say that out loud. Well, Naruto was a special case.

"You're permitted to move out as soon as you're able to. But as you move, know that you're going to be needed there and there. Your mobility makes it easy for you to move into different battlefields. Kiri's forces should soon reach the shores of the Fire country, you will be needed to 'welcome' them."

"I will keep that in mind," Naruto said before taking a different direction from the Nara.

It was like that, huh? He was moving because he was permitted? Since when did he allow people to boss him around like this? Well, he could allow this to slide; being stubborn wasn't going to win them this war. He would give them the 'power' to manage his movements, for now at least and so long as he wasn't being sent into a death trap.

 **A few minutes later**

"I'd thought you'd be here the second you arrived," Tsunade said looking straight at Naruto.

He had shown himself to be very displeased with his situation and the fact that he was willing to give her priceless knowledge meant that he really did need her help.

Well, this handy-cap had the potential to lead him to death.

"My father didn't make it sound as if you wanted to see him when I spoke to him last night. He only spoke of your presence here, but nothing about this," Naruto responded in a calm tone as he took a seat on the wooden table in front of Tsunade's small desk.

Well, he wasn't complaining. Everyone seems to have gone out to battle and if he had received treatment late last night, he might have been sent out already. At least this gave him enough time to think things over and get prepared mentally to face thousands of shinobi forces who want to murder him in the most brutal fashion possible.

Ah, the pecks of being infamous.

Well, that was the reputation he made for himself. He butchered shinobi left and right, blood stains followed him in each battlefield he graced. It was no wonder why some people had to question if he really was on the side of good. The actions were no different from the bloodthirsty murderers who killed people for fun.

For him it hadn't been for fun, but anyone can give compelling reasons to suggest otherwise.

"You don't have to sit," Tsunade said as she stood up. "I have already made the preparations and I was informed that you would not be moving until you were fixed. So, for the good of the strategy developed, I would rather we get this done quickly."

Naruto just watched Tsunade move from behind her desk; she rounded it and walked past him, heading towards the exit.

The redhead stood up and followed the woman. "Why does it sound like everyone is ready to send him straight into the battlefield?"

"Isn't that where you made your name?" Tsunade asked. "Claiming victory against large number of enemies has been your speciality. It might not the Konoha way, and something I honestly find to be repulsing, but your actions could affect the morale of enemy forces and that could work well for us…"

"or it could motivate them to try all their best to kill me," Naruto pointed out another possibility that would not work well for him. it would certainly be dangerous for him to have that kind of heat in a war. Everyone would be out to get him; the whole world would be unsafe for him.

"Yes, but that is something you'll have to live with," Tsunade responded calmly.

The two entered another tent. Shizune was already present with everything that was going to be needed for the operation to succeed.

"Take the bed and take off your cloak as well as your t-shirt," the Slug princess instructed. Naruto did as instructed but not in the same order. "I'd thought of just replacing your hand with one filled with my grandfather's cells. But that would just be dangerous. Still, even what we are going to be will be dangerous, because if you're not strong enough, the cells will overpower you and possibly turn you into a tree. Well, considering that your DNA is similar to the Senju, there is no threat of your body rejecting the cells.

"I did some experiment with your cells to see how they'd react. If I transplant just enough, his cells can bond with yours. If I do it right, I can manage the balance. If not, you must maintain a certain level of chakra in you, if not, they will subjugate yours, and you will die.

"If things go per plan, we can avoid that. I can't say there won't be any risks. I haven't had the time to research everything. So, we will see what happens when you use it. My grandfather's cells are powerful, so, you will inherit a portion of his chakra, healing abilities, and your hand might become 'unnatural'."

"What do you mean unnatural?"

"The cells will be focused on the hand; so obviously, it won't remain as it is… it will likely just turn pale, but nothing disastrous…" Tsunade said in a firm tone. "If there are no more questions, we'd like to begin."

"Do I have to be conscious while you cut open my rotting hand?"

"Yes. I will knock you after things have stabilised so that your body can adjust to the invasion," Tsunade said.

 **Konoha**

 **Later that Day**

Minato was sitting with Azumi by their house. It wasn't often that he has one on one with the woman, but times like this called for this measures to be taken.

Naruto played the 'man' of the house inside the clan grounds. He was the Yondaime Hokage, but not Uzumaki. He had married to the clan, but leadership roles went to his son, hence he played the role of the man of the house.

Everyone knew that their clan head had gone to war and anything was possible. The loss of Naruto would be massive to the clan; it would strike them harder than it did when the sealing corps were murdered. The clan head was a beacon that gave the clan members hope of the riches that were to come tomorrow. If he was not there to lead them towards that path, they would falter.

Well, the Yondaime doubted some people would watch it all go to smoke. Naruto fought hard for his clan, and even though many would not like his personality, there was no one within the compound who did not respect him, for both his power and his loyalty towards his clan.

It wasn't a secret to them that Naruto put them first before Konoha and they were aware of what he was trying to do in their former homeland. For someone who was willing to put them first, even despite being the son of the Hokage, it was something else.

"I got a message from Tsunade; she said Naruto's operation was successful, but Naruto is out for the next hours. He should be up by noon tomorrow. We will only get to see what he can do in the battlefield because she isn't even sure herself, but what is certain is that he will be back to his best," the Yondaime said.

He was hoping for greater things in his son. They were still going to run rampant together later in the war. For now, he was standing as Konoha's last guard of defence.

Things would be made much simpler when Kiri's forces advance towards the Fire country and station within the outskirts of the village to act as a defensive unit.

"That puts me at rest," Azumi said with a smile. "Though I am concerned that this will just make him reckless…" she said with a frown.

"Well, he does have a bit of arrogance in him…"

"A bit?" Azumi asked with a raised brow; that was just a massive understatement. The fact that he was willing to retreat when he could not win didn't meant that Naruto wasn't arrogant. No, he was someone who believed that he could not be defeated at his level best despite his reluctance to fight powerful shinobi.

"Well, he does make up for it by his awareness of his limits," Minato said.

Azumi shook her head. "Perhaps, but Naruto used to say that he would even come back from the dead if he died without fulfilling his dream. He used to wholeheartedly believe that he could not die without his dreams being made alive," the woman said. "Well, when it comes to protecting his life, he goes to the extreme, and is most cautious."

Minato nodded. "He will be joining the battle once he is able to do so," the Fourth started. "This means that he won't be able to focus on Uzu. I think his project will not only be beneficial to the Uzumaki but to Konoha as well. Naruto has set up everything to run its course during this war, but someone does need to keep an eye on things."

"I'd love to, but I can't afford to travel outside the village in times like this," Azumi said. "Naruto would go on a rampage if something happens."

"I know," Minato said in a firm tone. "I will make the occasional visit just to make sure that things are moving smoothly. I think Naruto has made plans, but it's not a loss to make sure. Just because we are fighting a war doesn't mean that we must not look ahead of it. Our lives cannot stop because of it, and having things to look forward to after the war gives us the extra motivation."

If they didn't have the vision to look past the war, then things would be bleak. They were able to dream because they had the belief that they would succeed in making things happen, that they would win the war and continue to live prosperous lives even after the war.

Many lives would be lost, that was a given, but just because people die didn't mean that they had to stop living, they had to give up on happiness.

Minato didn't want to admit it, but death has become a part of the shinobi life. Losing someone was painful, but it has become a thing that most just wait for his or her turn to come – it happens regularly and in different ways.

For this clan, there was too much to look forward after the war. Unlike other clans, they did not have to worry about losing family members because they only had Naruto fighting – however, should they lose that, it would be like a fatal blow to the chest.

"What did he say about it?"

Minato shook his head, "We never got around the idea, but he will come back to the village soon. He has to be the one to accompany the Godaime Mizukage into the village once she touches down in the Fire Country. No doubt they might face attacks, but he represents the best chance of her safety. We cannot risk anything happening to her…"

It would be disastrous and would certainly turn Kiri against them, even though he had liberated the village from Yagura with his 12-year-old son.

Mei was loved in that village, and he had to ensure that she was alive even after the war. She wasn't going to participate, but just being an ally of Konoha could get her attacked by petty shinobi.

"Oh," Azumi mouthed as she thought about the older woman. There was something that she didn't like, but there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed before speaking again. "Karin will be ecstatic," she said with a smile. "Have you received anything from the Priestess of the Land of Demons?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that," Minato said with a sheepish smile. "There has been a lot recently, I'd put it aside thinking I'd discuss it with you since you handle clan matters in Naruto's absence. I did receive a letter from her. she spoke about Naruto's visit, and the interest in seeing him again... of course once the war is over. She also wants to form a relationship with Konoha if possible."

Azumi tilted her head to the side. The woman was older, so she couldn't really look at Naruto in that manner, but then again, when in the mood, Naruto really didn't discriminate. Well, she didn't have to be worried about anything. He had told her about the importance of striking partners and friends for his business to be fruitful.

Trade deals would be important for him, and if he didn't have the connections, he would not be able to sell what he was going to produce in Uzu.

"I did receive a letter, but it was directed to Naruto, so I didn't open it," Azumi said. Naruto would not have minded about if she had. She has already seen him naked; letters from the priestess wouldn't hold much. Still, she felt it was the right thing to leave it for him. "If I may, what did you want to talk about?"

"Naruto," Minato started in a serious tone. "I know that he will survive the war with Iwa and Kumo, but I am concerned about his state of mind. There has been a lot that Naruto has done, but he is going to do much more in this war. It will take its toll on him, I want you to be ready to help, force your way into his mind if you have to. He needs to talk to someone who understands him, someone he can also understand."

"You don't have to ask me," Azumi said. "But the fact that you're even asking means that you're very concerned…" she paused. "What is his mother saying about it?"

Minato shook his head. "I would rather she not worry too much about it. She is already worried that her son is at war and considering his reputation, many people will be out to get him. The 'flee on sight' no longer applies in war."

No one was going to run away because he had graced the battlefield. This was war; if they ran, it was their loss. He doubted the Tsuchikage would permit something like that. The Raikage would be relying on his own speed to match up to him. That would be a slight problem, but nothing he couldn't handle. He was still the fastest man alive, even with the Raikage going at full speed.

 **Onoki's Camp**

The Sandaime Tsuchikage was standing motionless under the gaze of the night-lights.

He was staring at the beautiful sight in the heavens that gave him a sense of peace, but he knew it was just a fleeting feeling.

How could he be at peace when he was at war? If he was a mad old man who has gone senile because of the many years under the belt, then it was possible.

While staring at the peace that was in the heavens, Onoki couldn't really see a real reason that had led him to this position. True, Konoha hadn't been doing anything to threaten his village's security. The only wrong it did was growing too powerful, frighteningly powerful.

The Sandaime Hokage was still alive, and regardless of how old he was, he was still a man who was feared in the battlefield, a man he could admit deserved to be called a god of shinobi – that was something that he didn't come close to even at his prime, but Konoha has had monsters walking out of its gates.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if lightning had struck the village, killing those damn Uchiha's and the some powerful shinobi. There wouldn't have been a need for this war.

They were here though. Reasons to justify the need for war didn't matter anymore. They were already at it, and they had to see it through.

Wars have been started for smaller reasons – this was the shinobi world after all. A little thing could spark a clash between titans.

"If I didn't know any better; I'd say you were getting cold feet," Kurotsuchi said as she walked up behind her grandfather. She stopped by his side, and stared into the heavens. "This is beautiful…"

"A pity the ground will be feeding on blood soon and the heavens will be breathing in the smell of burnt flesh and death," Onoki said mildly. "Well, I truly hope that this is the last one. We cannot possibly add more to what we have so far."

"Comparing to the warring times, this is peace," Kurotsuchi said as if she has lived through that time. She has only read about it, and never experienced it herself. The people who lived in those days were dead, but what happened in the past could not be forgotten, it was their history.

"Admittedly, but I think those from that generation would have liked for the wars to stop. There is really nothing good about war; it is just pain and hatred to both the winners and losers," Onoki responded calmly.

"Says the old man who has started another war," Kurotsuchi retorted mildly.

Onoki didn't offer a response to this; he opted to focus on the important matter. "Konoha's forces have moved into position. For now, we will avoid the ones Jiraiya is leading. The weakest link in their line of defence is Kakashi. We will attack tomorrow, be ready."

"What about the Uchihas?" Kurotsuchi asked in a serious tone.

It would be a massive mistake on their part to simply just ignore them. they were dangerous people. She wasn't saying they were the most dangerous. If possible, they had to remove most of them from this world. Those cursed eyes of theirs were just dangerous for those who were not adept with Genjutsu.

"We will deal with them… but the Raikage has suggested he we utilise one or both of his Bijuus against the Uchihas. Our Bijuus have already moved into a good position to attack Konoha, waiting for Kumo would be a risk I am not willing to take," Onoki responded.

Well, two were still enough for attacking Konoha. They just had to make sure that they attacked at the right time because if not, Konoha would surprise them. He didn't have to forget that Konoha still had the Kyubi. but if Naruto was away from the Hidden Leaf, they could plunder the village, and maybe force Minato to admit defeat.

If things don't go per plan, they could still use Kumo's Bijuus as backup or plan B. anything was possible in war so it was best to leave some options in the open just in case something unexpected occurs.

The Bijuus would be a good match against the Sharingan, but just in case, he would send someone with good abilities to fight. The good thing was that as far as he was concerned, the only person who could use the Susano'o now was Itachi. There was doubt about whether Fugaku had it or not, but after that attack, it was confirmed.

However, it was now a doubt if he could use it again.

"We have the numbers on our side and the skilled shinobi to do it. Konoha's yellow flash will be left for the Raikage," Kurotsuchi said in a proud tone. She was confident that they would pull through. She was very confident. There wasn't a shed of doubt in her mind that they would win the war.

"Will you be able to handle his son though?" Onoki asked. He would have to deal with the bigger fish of Jiraiya. The man had a wealth of experience in war and was still a Kage level shinobi. Someone with experience had to deal with him, and that was going to be him.

He would not have the time to deal with Naruto.

Kurotsuchi turned slightly tense at the thought of that man. She could not forget the day she came across him, the day he had made her fear him, they day he had butchered her men as if they were nothing but flies. She could still remember him walking slowly towards her, with red flames burning through the staked corpses of her men.

There had been a lot of blood that day, but none of had touched him. It was as if he remained pure despite the blood shed he had caused. Kurotsuchi could not forget him, and maybe she could not forgive him for what he did to her people.

It had been monstrous.

She pushed her thoughts at the back of her head and steeled her nerves. "I will have to…" he said in a hardened tone. Defeat wasn't an option for her. "If I lose, my death is certain. That man doesn't take prisoners, he butchers everyone he considers an enemy. If I allow myself to be butchered by a man with no morals, who will replace you as Tsuchikage after the war?"

 **The Following Day**

It wasn't often that Naruto allowed his excitement to show, but when he did it, it was something to see. He wasn't much excitement. He had just been woken up from his forced sleep by the slug princess, and he was feeling the effects of the operation the woman did on him the day before. He had never felt so alive since the younger days.

His body has been exposed to so many beatings that have left it like an old cloth. He may have looked fine, but in the inside, his body had been all banged up, coupled with the 'mental' problems the slug princess accused him of having, he hadn't been all healthy.

The vigorous training he had done had left its marks on his body and he had come to realize that he would never be able to live a long life as other Uzumaki.

It was different now. it was just a feeling he felt coursing through his entire body; it felt as if he had been restored to his best and perhaps made even better.

He wasn't all pleased with it, but he was nonetheless happy that he could feel his chakra coursing through his left hand. he was able to form two handed seals once more, he was going to be able to execute the jutsus he had spent years and hours trying to perfect. The feeling was so great he just wanted to explode in excitement while releasing intense flames all around him.

"Your operation was a success," Tsunade said, staring at the back of Naruto.

they were at a clearing, with Shizune right beside her. the redhead hadn't said a thing, he had just stood up and walked up here after she had woken him up.

Naruto turned around to face the blonde student of the Sandaime Hokage with a smile, "Yes, I can feel that. you have my thanks and the Uzumaki's thanks," the redhead said in a light tone. He closed his eyes and held out his bandaged left hand before speaking again. "Hashirama must have been really powerful. I thought that perhaps I could match up to him, but that appears to be impossible."

He could feel the man's cells inside his body; he could feel them trying to subjugate his into submission. He wasn't going to lose that battle, he was Uzumaki Naruto after all. He would burn them inside his body if they attempted to take over him.

It was very different from Danzo because he could not just cut off his hand; those cells were moving to other parts of his body but were centred on his right hand.

"He was," Tsunade said.

She realized that when the redhead spoke with his eyes closed, he sounded like a different person, and the atmosphere around him completely changed. Well, he was feeling different… and it wasn't because of her grandfather's chakra inside of him, no, there was something different about the person.

When she started 'knowing' him, he was someone who had a handicap. He had been a little subdued because of it. He certainly could not attract much attention with his 'disability'. It was a problem no more. He was back to his old self, in terms of power at least.

"Do you feel anything off?" Tsunade asked just to be sure.

She wanted to explore more about her grandfather's cells. They could be used to different purposes other than just for empowering people. For Naruto it was for healing purposes, but there was that part of it that she could not deny.

Naruto's eyelids lifted up slightly before the redhead did some slow hand seals; he then clasped his hands together before chains burst through the ground like spikes. There were many of them facing the heavens with sharp edges. To be precise, one could not call them just chains.

A few seconds later, Naruto snapped his fingers and the chain spikes burst into flames. The flames were only on the edges of the spikes, creating something like the flame torch. Even so, the small flames produced an intense heat that forced both Tsunade and Shizune to take steps backwards.

"Katon: Fire Breath," Naruto muttered with a hand over his lips. He released a small stream of intense flames. The flames sped towards Tsunade and her attendant in a great speed. The slug princess reacted quickly by slamming the ground with one of her monstrous punches. As soon as he punch crushed the ground, a large chunk of wall burst up, just in time to collide with the incoming flames. The flames were not able to completely burn through the earth and ended up dying.

"There is nothing wrong; I feel very much alive… haven't felt this way in a long time," Naruto suddenly said, standing behind both Tsunade and Shizune.

The two quickly twisted around to face the redhead, but he had his back on them. Tsunade hadn't sensed anything. Well, at least she was able to confirm that he was fast.

"Thank you again, Tsunade. Maybe I will honour you with a drink after all these," the redhead said. "For now, I have a snake to hunt down and then kill… maybe afterwards I will go wreak havoc in the battlefields…" after saying those words, Naruto disappeared in a burst of red flames.

"Maybe we should not have hurried to heal him," Tsunade said staring at the spot Naruto had been standing a few seconds ago. "It suddenly feels like I have just released a monster from its cage…"

 **Hey**

 **Umm, I started with 25 and really got into it, but after being halfway done, ran out of steam. This whole war thing requires time and a lot of effort. In saying this, the updates will continue to have gaps between them, unless something changes.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	25. Chapter 25

**Otogakure**

Naruto was sitting on top of a tree branch within the Sound country.

Just ahead of him, there was a cloud of smoke coming from the hideout of Orochimaru he had just set on fire without regards to what was within it. There wasn't anything valuable that he wanted. True, Orochimaru possessed a wealth of information, but not everything had to be kept. It wasn't the motto of the Uzumaki but since this was Orochimaru's torture techniques, it wasn't anything that they had to keep.

A masked redheaded woman appeared out of thin air and sat beside him. There were no greetings exchanged, she just started talking. "Yugito has been separated from the Raikage's brother. We think that they are planning to use them on different playgrounds."

It would make much sense for them to do so. Konoha didn't have many who could stand up to the Bijuus strength. If those two transformed, they could wreak havoc in the battlefields they graced. They didn't have to be gentle about it. It was war, they only needed to go on a rampage as if they had lost control and they would annihilate all those who stand in the way.

Something like that happening would certainly be devastating to Konoha, and he would not mind doing the same just for payback. Anything any Jinchuriki could do, the Kyubbi could do it even better. The Bijuu he was contracted with was the strongest after all.

But before that, there was the Akatsuki. The group was making moves to attack the Jinchurikis and that was something that would prove problematic, but they would have to deal with it. He wasn't much concerned about the group's objective, he was only looking for it because they would come for him because he has the Kyubi under his command.

Konoha viewed the organization as a major threat to the peace of the Elemental Nations. He found that to be amusing because there was no peace in this world. They were at war because of petty reasons that could have been resolved in simple terms.

Shinobi were just some flawed creatures infesting this world. Well, he wasn't the one to say because even he was flawed. Well, he didn't go around preaching the gospel to people.

He came with all the flaws one could possess, but at least he knew how to control himself.

"Can we say that the Akatsuki is aware of their locations?" Naruto asked.

It wouldn't change much in what they knew about them, but it would make him a busy person during the war. He wasn't complaining, and he would not complain. He was okay to face the dangers that came with being a shinobi of his power level.

"Yes." the agent said with a small nod. "We cannot say for sure, but it appears that they are have targeted Sunagakure for its Jinchuriki. Two members of the organization were seen taking the direction of the Sand. The Kazekage doesn't appear to know about it…"

There was no suggestion of doing anything to warn them. That wasn't their business. There have been many times that they have played the role of gods and just observed humans doing their things. Even when knowing that there would be dangers, they did nothing to warn the endangered to stop those with the thoughts to do harm.

Matters that were not of their business were kept away, only for records. If a non Uzumaki could read their hidden records, the opinion about them would certainly turn worse. They knew a lot of things, and have kept some information to themselves, even though the information could have saved lives.

Well, they were not obligated to do anything and did intervene in some cases. They were not all that bad. Konoha has been kept aware of the threats that directly affect its walls by them, so they were safe within. It was the threat occurring outside that they did not say anything about and some things they considered trivial.

Besides that, Suna had decided not to back up Konoha even though they were allies. The Hidden Leaf wouldn't have done something like that. The Leaf couldn't even spare any shinobi to fight the Akatsuki at this stage. Well, if the entire Sand village couldn't deal with just two members of the Akatsuki, then the village was truly weak.

"Once we have confirmed that they are heading towards the Sand, we will close the records. What will happen afterwards will be known by everyone, and we cannot risk getting closer. We might be exposed." Naruto said. "Iwa's Jinchuriki are still within the outskirts of Konoha, have we narrowed their precise location?"

The agent shook her head. "No. If we are going to find them, we'd have to alert the Hyuga and get them to dig up while we watch from afar. That however has risks. We don't know what they might do if they are found."

"Continue searching for them…" Naruto said after a few moments of thought. "What of Orochimaru?"

"We have tracked the girl we saw in Kabuto's memories…Orochimaru has been moving with her, she seems to have something special about her chakra and he has been interested in it." the agent paused. "We have a guest."

"It appears so." the moment Naruto confirmed those words; the agent just vanished as if she hadn't been there in the first place. Naruto narrowed his eyes behind him for a moment before staring down at the ground. "You're slightly intimidating. Well, that should be expected from someone who claims to be Madara."

"Claims?" Obito asked.

"Yes. It is a claim that Orochimaru has proved to be incorrect. Your identity is one that is still mysterious."

That cursed Orochimaru. He didn't know that the snake had gotten so far in his search for the truth. He shouldn't have just left him like that. The man was truly dangerous when it came to finding out the truth. Had he really disregarded the man's existence thinking it would not do anything to change the plan he was carrying out?

This little piece of information from Naruto showed him that there were things that Orochimaru knew that he didn't want anyone to know-a problem that needed to be resolved, quickly. Well, at least the snake was going to be killed soon.

"I guess that gave you something to think about." Naruto said of Obito's silence. "What does the Akatsuki want from me? I hardly doubt it could be an attempt to recruit me. It's even ridiculous just saying it…Do you want me to freely give you the Kyubi?"

"We will need it, but not now. First we must get the One-tail." Obito responded calmly.

"So we are going by an order…"

"Oh, you're a lot sharper than people give you credit for." Obito said lightly. "If you give us the Kyubi, even half of it, Konoha will be spared from destruction. You have the two halves and we only need just one. We have the power to destroy Konoha, and we will do so if you don't give us the Kyubi…" The masked man paused for a moment before adding. "If you go north from here and travel for an hour, you should find his hideout."

The man disappeared after saying those words.

 **Just away from the Valley of End**

Battle cries rang around the battlefield as Konoha faced off against the combined forces of Iwa and Kumo.

In the mist of all the bloodshed, pained cries, jutsus, Kakashi was caught up in his thoughts.

Somehow it didn't feel right to be fighting this war. In the previous war he fought, the reasons behind the it hadn't mattered, he had simply done his duty as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. A lot has changed since then–he changed.

He thought more about things than he did; he was no longer a child.

Was the shinobi world a corrupted world like this? They were killing each other just because someone was stronger–just that petty reason. Those who desired power could try to get it without killing someone. People were different, skills were different, and people who understood that and accepted themselves didn't go around killing others for power.

His reasons really didn't matter, did they? Because he had to fight, no matter what. Konoha would be plundered if he did not fight. They were fighting to protect their home from enemies who wanted nothing more than to destroy them.

Kakashi knew though; this war could be ended within one day. They just had to release their weapons and enemy forces would lie on the battlefield wasted.

They had t-

The Jonin didn't get to finish his thought as a shinobi landed a flying kick straight to his face, sending him flying backwards.

Kakashi was quick to recover; he flipped once before landing on the ground with both his feet, unshaken by the surprise attack that had caught him off guard.

The man who had attacked rushed towards him once again, Kakashi took a stance.

"Dynamic entry!" Gai shouted as he crashed a brutal kick to the temple of the shinobi. The man was sent flying backwards by the powerful kick from the Taijutsu specialist.

"You're sleeping on the battlefield, Kakashi." Gai said in a rare serious tone.

Kakashi shook his head. "I was just thinking about how wrong this is." the Jonin said a bit lazily. "But I guess it doesn't really matter. If we just stand still, they will not allow us to rest or to live…" He paused, looking around the battlefield.

"They are ready to kill us."

"They are, but we must do our job here: we are not fighting against what is right or wrong, but to protect our beloved home." The green clad Jonin said a bit enthusiastically, dashing off, leaving just dust behind him.

Well, it was about time he got a little serious with things.

 **Just outside of Orochimaru's Hideout**

Orochimaru was standing next to the trunk on a tree, with a redhead young girl tied against it. Not just by her hair, but by the chakra, signature, he could tell it was the Uzumaki the man had with him. She was about Karin's age.

A damn pity.

"It wasn't long ago that you were facing me along with Itachi." Orochimaru said, facing Naruto with a grin on his face. "This time it is with some different circumstances. Last time, you would not face me alone. I was given the impression that you may have been afraid of me…"

It wouldn't have been so wrong for the redhead to be afraid of him. He was after all a Sannin and Naruto was still just a child. Well, that was what he thought anyway and many would disagree with him on that note. The things that the Uzumaki clan head did were not things a child can do. He was a grownup who did many horrible things to survive.

As he stood before the redhead, Orochimaru didn't think for a second that he would lose the battle. Perhaps it was because he was a little ticked off that the Akatsuki had managed to still Guren away from him. He had planned to use her, and he was been busy cultivating Kimimaro's cells to create something of a perfect body that would take him past centuries.

His research was still intact, he just had to go through this little battle and then hide until the war was over. With the Akatsuki now focusing on him, it was a lot more dangerous than it had been before.

It was fine with the group not attempting anything.

"As you say, that was under different circumstances and I had my reasons for opting against fighting you alone." Naruto responded in a calm tone.

He looked at the girl through barely opened eyes for a second before looking back at Orochimaru. "I'm surprised that you were willing to meet me head on. I thought you'd want to hide under a hole just until everything settles down."

"It wasn't an option." Orochimaru said. "You were looking for me, and if I manage to satisfy you with just one battle, you would not have the time to chase after me but focus on the war. Besides, I was thinking of using this precious Uzumaki girl as a bargaining chip for my escape."

"It would not do." Naruto said responded with indifference. "She may be Uzumaki but killing you comes first. Besides, looking at her condition, it wouldn't be far off to assume that you didn't do anything to put her life at risk."

"Kukukukukukukukukuku," Orochimaru laughed before clasping his hands together.

"Bingo, Naruto-kun," the Sannin said with a wide grin. "You see, Karin has special chakra, very special. Nevertheless, I have collected what I need from her. Therefore, you can say that I no longer have any use for her. However, you do. She is a precious Uzumaki after all. Even though she has precious chakra, she isn't immune to poison. As we speak, the poison is spreading through her body and…" The snake Sannin paused to think for a moment. "In about an hour, if she doesn't get help, she will die."

What a despicable creature.

Naruto's eyes opened halfway, showing nothing but an ice-cold background. It was done just to give him pressure when they do engage in battle. He would have to fight thinking about time and the girl. Time wasn't on his side. It was already ticking and he may have to stop the battle just to so he could save Karin, the girl with the same name as his beloved younger sister.

This was Orochimaru; a devious snake.

He still had another mission that he had to do after finishing things here, so he time wasting hadn't been part of the plan. Besides, if he fools around, the snake would bite him with its poisonous fangs. He has already been poisoned once, he didn't want to through that again.

"Those are some chilling eyes." Orochimaru said with an amused mask on his face. "For a second, I felt a chill run down my spine…"

Naruto did not offer any words in response. He lunged towards Orochimaru in blinding speed.

The snake Sannin didn't show any surprise when the redhead flashed in front of him a second later, his right foot travelling through the air, heading towards the left side of his head.

Orochimaru reacted by ducking under the kick. The moment he was under the kick, he snaked behind the redhead before standing up.

It all happened instantly.

He had his back the facing the Uzumaki's when he straightened up and did not turn around when he shoved his right elbow towards Naruto's back.

Naruto didn't look back either when his right hand flashed behind with his right foot still in the air after missing its target. He caught Orochimaru's elbow cleanly. The snake didn't mind as his head twisted in no way humanly possible to face Naruto.

His neck extended as he attempted to bite Naruto on the side of his neck.

The redhead shifted his upper body to left while his left hand went up just above his right shoulder, grabbing Orochimaru by his face.

He still had his hold on the snake's elbow when the caught the man's face.

Without wasting a second to think, his left-hand burst with red flames.

Orochimaru swiftly flashed away.

Naruto took a second to look at Karin before twisting around to look at the grinning Orochimaru. "You have good reflexes. Well, that is what one would expect from you. Konoha doesn't know your true strength because you have always shied away from one on one battles with stronger opponents that would expose your true potential. I wonder what that was about…" the Sannin said in thought.

"Don't concern yourself with my actions." Naruto said in a calm tone as he slowly walked towards the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru smiled before opening his mouth wide open. Naruto didn't wait for the Sannin to do what he wanted to do, he flashed in front of him and tried to grab him by his throat, but Orochimaru bended his body backwards in ridiculous proportions.

The snake Sannin struck next by landing a powerful punch on Naruto's chest.

The Punch connected head on, sending the redhead away from him, but Naruto shook it off quickly and regained his balance before standing still as he watched Orochimaru.

"The Sword of Kusanagi." Naruto said looking at the sword playing on Orochimaru's right hand. "That is an interesting piece you have there. Well, I guess a poisonous person like you would favour a weapon like that…" He paused for a moment.

"Let me also introduce you to the **Sword of Uzumaki**."

Orochimaru laughed when he heard that. "Kukukukukuku. There is no such thing, Naruto-kun. I would have known if such a sword existed."

He had spent his years trying to find all the powerful swords that were there in this world. He hadn't been able to find them all, but this one he held was still precious weapon.

"I actually came up with that name just now." Naruto responded indifferently.

Orochimaru blinked before bursting into laughter. He calmed himself. "Introduce me to this sword already." the snake said, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him.

Naruto held out his right hand: a pure silver blade came out from the palm of his hand. The sword was long, straight and double-edged; the handle of the sword was still silver, but there was no cloth covering it. Naruto gripped the handle of the sword and waved it once before looking at Orochimaru.

"You would not know because I created it and so far, I have been using an imperfect version of it. You see, when I was younger I thought about creating a sword purely made out of chakra chains. It took years to make as I had to first learn to wilfully manipulate…" The redhead paused, before shaking his head.

"You don't need to know that, but I will say this, the sword should be able to cut through anything, theoretically at least. But I assume it would not cut through your sword."

"You assume?" Orochimaru asked, still amused.

"Yes; for now, I want to test it. I have not used it in real battle, you don't mind if I test how I can move with it on you, do you Orochimaru?" Naruto asked calmly. This whole battle was a test run for him anyway–a warm up before the main dish.

At his current strength, Orochimaru wasn't scary.

Without thinking too much, Naruto dashed towards the Sannin.

Orochimaru didn't wait for Naruto to get him, he too lunged towards the redhead. Naruto swung his sword cleanly in a horizontal slash across Orochimaru's chest.

The snake Sannin blocked the swing by aligning his sword across his right. The blades clashed, causing sparks to ignite. Naruto felt his sword tremble slightly but he didn't pay it mind as he brought out his bandaged left hand.

The Sannin was still able to act faster than he could by bringing out his left hand.

" **Many Hidden snakes."** the Sannin yelled.

A couple of snakes burst from his hand, rushing towards Naruto's face. The redhead reacted by spitting out a small ball of intense. Within a second, the flames had incinerated the snakes.

While the small flames were still burning, Naruto's sword cut through them in a surprise attack that went straight towards Orochimaru's neck. The snake Sannin was still able to jump back to avoid the swing.

The moment he landed, he flicked his sword over to his left and held out one hand seal.

" **Futon: Great wind breakthrough…"**

Even though it was still just one hand seal, the snake Sannin still managed to release powerful gusts of wind which burst above the ground, peeling the ground slightly as they rushed towards Naruto.

Before the jutsu could reach him, Naruto disappeared in a blur appearing behind Orochimaru above the ground. He swung his sword in a downward strike, heading straight at Orochimaru's head.

The snake reacted as if he had expected the strike: he sidestepped the swing before twisting around in a blur. As Naruto was being forced down by gravity, he raised his knee, slamming it on the redhead's gut.

Orochimaru did a quick jump before spinning around, with his right foot raised. He tried to kick Naruto straight on the forehead but the redhead learned back whilst still in the air, avoiding the kick.

Seeing that his kick missed, Orochimaru extended his neck towards with intensions to bite him.

Naruto swung his sword in front of him, aiming to cut off the snake's head, but Orochimaru still manage to block the swing with his own sword. His head continued in its march towards Naruto's face.

The redhead exhaled a large ball of flames in the blink of an eye without the need of hand signs.

Orochimaru's entire body was consumed by the flames. Naruto took the opportunity to make some distance from his opponent. The moment he landed on the ground, a slightly burned Orochimaru burst through the flames, lunging towards him with a downward strike.

Naruto raised his sword above his head, blocking the strike.

As the clang sound rang, Naruto was holding out his left hand. In the blink of an eye, his usual sword appeared in a puff of smoke. He didn't wait for a second before striking it towards Orochimaru's chest. The sword caught flames as it sped towards the snake Sannin.

As it pierced through his chest, Orochimaru burst into a log.

The real snake appeared behind Naruto with a wide grin as he flashed his sword in a downward strike across Naruto's back. The sword managed to hit, but to Orochimaru's surprise, a visible barrier flashed, shielding Naruto from the cut.

The surprise gave Naruto enough time to twist around, lifting his right foot. Orochimaru had recovered already and managed to block the incoming kick by bracing both his hands. He was still sent flying backwards nevertheless.

The second blade Naruto had summoned disappeared once again before the redhead stabbed his sword through the ground whilst holding a single hand seal with his left. The redhead suddenly blurred out of sight. Orochimaru widened his eyes when Naruto appeared in front of him, he could not see the sword, but he knew it was coming for him.

Orochimaru only managed to swiftly shift his upper body, bringing up his right shoulder to take the blow. Naruto's sword cut through his shoulder, leaving a gash. The snake Sannin didn't feel a thing because it had struck so fast that his eyes hadn't even been able to see it. His years of experience had saved him.

The snake Sannin didn't focus on his wound, he attempted to attack; he swung his sword, aiming at Naruto's neck, the redhead moved with grace and speed that once again surprised Orochimaru: he had ducked under the swing before taking a step forward towards the Sannin and then his sword was driven straight into Orochimaru's gut.

The Sannin quickly grabbed the blade of the sword before Naruto could pull it out. "I figure since you had to summon that other sword, you can't conduct your Fire chakra through this sword." The snake Sannin said, not looking concerned over the fact that Naruto's sword was inside of him.

He tried to swing his sword with the hand that Naruto had cut earlier, but it suddenly came to halt as seals started to spread through it. Orochimaru looked at the hand that was holding the blade of Naruto; it was bleeding as well.

The snake Sannin looked back at Naruto with a slight glare.

"What did you do?" He demanded, he could no longer feel his hand because of the seals all over it.

"If you were not so arrogant, you would have taken notice of the burst of chakra that travelled through the ground after I stabbed my sword into the ground." Naruto said in a flat tone.

"The Hyugas will tell you that you're within a field of their vision, and in here, you're in my field. I can teleport to anywhere and fast enough before you can say,'ku.' As for your hand; I am Uzumaki, and I told you that this sword was made from chakra chains. What is their basic use? Sealing."

As he was talking, Naruto grabbed Orochimaru by his face with his left hand. "You disappoint me. Just because I summoned my other blade to channel fire based chakra doesn't mean that I can't with this sword. Don't believe anything you see. This is a battlefield; I can feed you false information to make it work for me."

The redhead forcefully pulled his sword from Orochimaru's gut. Because the snake was holding it firm, the blade cut his fingers. Orochimaru didn't make a pained sound. Perhaps it was because of the iron grip on his face, which was burning his face slightly.

" **Suiton: Water Prison** …" Naruto said before the snake Sannin became encased in water. The sword on his right hand disappeared before he placed the palm of his right hand on the ball of water. "Experience pain, Orochimaru…"

The water started bubbling up with steam. A couple of seconds later, the water was boiling.

"Guh!" Orochimaru screamed in pain as the boiling water started to cook his skin slowly.

It was not fun; this was sweet pain that was melting his skin slowly.

The jutsu suddenly stopped, the water bursting, freeing the snake. However, before he could do anything, Naruto shoved his right hand inside his opened mouth.

" **Katon: Rasengan!"** Orochimaru's throat burst as the spiralling ball of flames formed inside of it.

His head remained intact, nevertheless.

The snake fell on its knees, its skin to the point of disgusting and a gaping hole on its throat, it was in a pitiful state. "I know you cannot use your full power because of your current state. The modifications you have done to your body are a problem. Your current host cannot even survive your full power, nor even sustain you for too long."

Orochimaru could not speak, but the hole on his throat closed before he opened his mouth wide, two hands pulled up from the mouth and slowly, a whole body of Orochimaru popped up in slime.

He had shed his skin.

The snake frowned when he looked at his right hand, he could move it, but the chakra was still sealed.

He looked back at Naruto. "I'd forgotten about this ability of yours, even though it is what made you famous in Kiri. You did also use it in Kumo when you took part in the Chunin exams." The snake said as it picked up its sword with its right hand.

"You've recovered, but you look a little winded." Naruto said. "Well, if that had led to your death, it would have been disappointing, not that I would have complained…"

"You would have been naïve to think something like that would end me." Orochimaru said with all the arrogance he could muster.

Naruto shook his head. He hadn't at once sounded like that in his life even though he was pretty sure of his own strength. He didn't go around underestimating shinobi. His track record in a battlefield could attest to that, even though he did at times display a level of arrogance. It wasn't displayed to other people, but just to himself.

"I have to admit, that did take a little out of me." Orochimaru said calmly.

The pain hadn't been anything to give him nightmares.

Hell, he was over it already it. the moment he 'shed' his skin, it was no longer even a memory.

Still, he could not manipulate chakra through his right hand. That would prove to be a disadvantage. Maybe he could use Karin now, but he wasn't sure that Naruto was that kind of a person who would stop the fight.

The Uzumaki looked like a person who would tell him to go ahead and kill the girl.

This was still nothing that could make him lose confidence in beating Naruto. No, he would still go on to win this battle if he was forced to continue with it. First thing first, he needed to get out of this place. Naruto's jutsu could not cover the whole area, so he just had to go to a safe distance to be able to fight evenly.

Even he was willing to admit that winning against that Jutsu would be something difficult, especially when the redhead was a stamina freak.

Orochimaru tried to twist around, but Naruto flashed in front of him within a second. Orochimaru grinned as the sword of Kusanagi pierced through Naruto the side of Naruto's chest.

He had simply placed it in position knowing that the redhead would immediately rush in front of him.

"I bet you were thinking, 'do you think I am going to just let you go?'" Orochimaru asked mockingly with a smirk on his face. "I figured you'd be overconfident enough to budge in saying those words. Itachi-kun would have avoided it because of the Sharingan's abi-."

Orochimaru was cut off when Naruto suddenly grabbed him by his throat with his right hand whilst his left grabbed the hand holding the sword of Kusanagi.

"Naïve of me." The redhead breathed in a hardened tone.

Orochimaru could not move. He could not do anything with his right hand because its chakra had been sealed, and the redhead was gripping his neck very tightly, that he was struggling to breathe.

He could not spit out anything from his mouth because of it.

Chakra chains burst through the ground, and pierced through Orochimaru's body; two pierced through his knees, two more through his waist, one from between his legs upwards towards his throat.

Naruto let go of Orochimaru–who dropped his sword.

Naruto caught it before holding a left-hand seal. The chains breathed life. "I forgot to mention it; it isn't your left hand that I actually sealed with my sword. if it was so, then you should have regained its usage after shedding your skin. What happened is that the seal touches your chakra system. Not to the same effect as the gentle fist strike, but it does the magic. You can thank Azumi and my mother for developing the seal."

He flicked the sword over to his left hand before holding out his right; the hand burst into flames and without a warning, he drove the hand through Orochimaru's chest, where his black heart was located. He didn't want let it rest there for far too long before removing it.

"We shall meet again in eternal damnation, Orochimaru." Naruto stated coldly before releasing the chain that was inside the man's intestines. Orochimaru was now able to let out a pained cry as he coughed out a mouthful of blood.

The chain was restricting him from transforming him into his real form, but now that it was out, he coul-

The world turned upside down after the Sword of Kusanagi separated his head from his shoulders. The redhead threw the sword into the air before clasping his hands together.

"Disappear, Orochimaru." Flames exploded around Orochimaru with so much intensity that Naruto felt the heat burning into his skin.

Luckily, it lasted for just a couple of seconds.

Orochimaru had turned into ash and the flames on the chains died down–they remained pure.

Naruto fell on his knees as the sword he had thrown into the air crashed into the ground just inches away from him. He looked at the wound on the side of his chest with a deep frown. "Poison again." He said.

He was also bleeding. "Well, at least the modifications should handle things a bit, but I must be treated soon."

There was no fear of any lasting damage now. He had the sample of the poison. Placing his left hand on the wound, he picked up the sword and sealed it away, along with Orochimaru's head.

The bounty would do well for his project.

He walked towards Karin. She was still alive and kicking, but enough time had passed away.

He freed her.

"Can you talk?"

She nodded weakly.

"Good; according to Kabuto, you have a unique healing ability through your chakra. Can I take a bite to heal this wound before I bleed to death?" Naruto asked, calmly.

Karin stared for a few seconds.

Naruto sighed, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you're one of us now. After I am healed, you will go meet people of your kind."

Redhead, head, Uzumaki… Naruto.

He was from Konoha and she knew that other Uzumaki were in the Hidden Leaf. Her family hadn't gone there, some of them hadn't because they felt betrayed by Konoha. There was the thought that the Hidden Leaf could have done something to protect them from the invasion.

Well, those were just her young thoughts.

Karin looked at the side of Naruto's chest before holding out her right hand.

A minute later, the masked Uzumaki appeared beside Naruto once again.

"That was a good training session, don't you think?" Naruto asked the woman as he straightened himself. "I didn't get to let loose, but there will be time for that. At least now I am sure of myself and have no doubts that things will be alright when I am faced with murderous intents from the enemy."

"They are still under the assumption that you're incapable of using chakra with your left hand…" the woman added.

Naruto nodded. "It will be a good advantage. One that must be protected," of course that meant killing everyone who came across him in battle. It was war, who was going to complain? Besides, they would not win by knocking out their enemies.

For his case, letting them live meant giving them another chance to try to stab him in the back. He would rather not have that in his life. Enemies were to be killed not spared.

"Take Karin back to Konoha…" Naruto said. "Which route is the safest for me to head out to my next assignment?"

"Some of Iwa's forces have moved through the Land of Canyons, past the Sound, and into the Land of Hot Water. You can only get behind them by going through the Fire country. The route is long and there are no supplies currently on schedule, so you can only hit their rear guard…" The woman said. "However, you can still go through the Land of Canyons, before crossing into the Mushrooms."

Naruto appeared to think for a moment before asking. "I cannot simply wait for them whilst doing nothing. Though I can join up Kakashi at the Valley of the End."

He shook his head. "No, I will attack Iwa's rear; that was sort of the plan anyway. Kiri's forces should be cutting the distance and I can welcome them. If I move now, I can attack at night."

"A less risky move; one that I would recommend would give you the chance to study them before moving in." the agent said. "Naruto-sama, we are concerned about the outcome of war, right? Should Konoha lose, we cannot protect Uzu without destroying any other nation considered hostile."

"If Konoha loses, they will attack Uzu–that is a fact," Naruto said in a firm tone. "What do you have in mind?"

"The enemy outnumbers massively and Konoha has made a mistake of underestimating their numbers; you are going into the Mushrooms, you can still pass by Kakashi's forces; if there is no intervention, they might be wiped out."

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi ducked under a flying kick before rushing to the next shinobi on his path; the man was ready for him and attempted to land a straight forward punch on his face.

The Jonin caught the punch before swinging a left hook that landed on the man's face, sending him flying to the side.

He wasn't given a moment of rest as he was forced to jump away; the moment he did so, something hard crashed onto the ground, causing a large boom that lifted up debris.

The Jonin became alarmed for a moment before concluding that he was dealing with an Iwa shnobi who had hardened his skin.

" **Doton! Earth Spikes**!"

Another shinobi shouted, causing the ground below the Jonin to tremble slightly before earth spikes burst forth quickly, forcing Kakashi to jump up to avoid being pierced. The moment he jumped up, he found himself staring at two gleeful shinobi who seemed ready to turn him into ash by the lightning jutsu they were trying to create.

Before the two could release their jutsu, two Konoha shinobi flashed above them, both slamming their backheels on their backs, sending them crashing.

"Hmm?"

Kakashi was caught off-guard when the shinobi who had forced him to jump away earlier gripped him with an iron grip. The grip was so tight that even the jonin had to admit it hurt and wasn't something he could simply escape from.

The man pulled quickly and brutally slammed him into the ground on his back. The crash caused the Jonin to be buried into the ground.

The enemy shinobi then jumped into the air, seeking to crash land on the Jonin for another brutal attack.

Kakashi managed to slide away from the way as the man's feet crashed into the ground. Before the man could pull himself from the ground, Kakashi was already on his feet. He lunged towards the man, before slamming an explosive tag on his bag.

Then quickly jumped away as the man exploded.

Once again, Kakashi was forced to duck under what came from behind. This time the Jonin didn't let the man go; he took out a kunai and flung it straight at the man's foot before shifting away.

Once again, another explosion rocked through, but this time around, it took his opponents leg.

There were various explosions occurring around the battlefield.

No one was going to mind his little ones.

Even though there were some heavy hitters who seemed to be out to get him.

This was truly a war zone' battles were everywhere, and people were dying.

He doubted anyone was having the same thoughts as he was though.

Gai suddenly landed behind him and brushed his back against his before speaking. "There is no end to them, my friend. At this point, we won't last long…" the Green Beast said in a slightly tired tone.

Really, no matter how much they fought, and how many they took down, they just kept coming. It was as if there was an endless supply of them somewhere behind the lines.

What was apparent was that they could not keep this forever.

They would have to retreat.

There was no other way. the numbers were just too great for them and they were also losing many of their numbers. They were already outnumbered, losing more was not something that they could afford.

Even Kakashi was starting to feel the effects of a prolonged battle. He could not keep at this forever and he wasn't even using his Sharingan anymore. Even jutsus were now a commodity.

He just could not afford to waste chakra because he did not know when this would end.

If he used chakra without care, he would end up regretting it.

"What do you think we do now?" Kakashi asked.

Gai didn't hide his surprise. it wasn't often that Kakashi asked for his opinion for matters like this and this was a serious note. The man wasn't mocking him by any means.

"A tactical retreat." Gai said.

"I thought about the same thing, but how do we get around that? They surely won't let us just do that."

"I will enter into the Eight Gates and hold them down while you retreat. If someone doesn't stay, we won't be able to escape." Gai said in a serious tone.

"There has to be an-"

"Captain!" Kakashi was interrupted by a fearful voice before he could finish responding to Gai.

The Jonin frowned, as he turned to the Hyuga rushing towards him. "There are more of them coming our way, and it appears that they are being led by the Tsuchikage's granddaughter."

"How many?" Kakashi demanded.

"About a thousand, or more." the Hyuga responded.

Kakashi cursed.

This wasn't on the plan.

Jiraiya's company was supposed to hold off a large portion of the enemy. Could it be that they got hold of their plans and made a counter move to get around them?

At this point, the Uchiha group would not face much trouble, but he doubted it would be left alone.

That wasn't the problem he was facing though. He was going to be surrounded soon and he had to come up with a plan on how he was going to survive this, not just him but everyone under his command.

Obviously, if they just waited around here, it would mean death to their side, and that would not be good if others hear of it.

"You look as if you could use some help, Kakashi, Gai." Naruto suddenly spoke, appearing out of nowhere.

He was a little glad that he had made it in time, but it had cost him some stamina. Before this, he was fighting Orochimaru and although he didn't use too much chakra, he still spent some and the traveling had taxed him.

And now, he was faced with this huge mountain that would see him burn more chakra, and he was going to use a lot of chakra in this one.

This was the kind of battle that didn't need him to be the most powerful to do some damage, he just needed to use his ninjutsu to maximum effect to cause some durable damage.

It didn't have to be just physically, but mentally as well. A shinobi without the will to fight was an easy target and when things were like that, it made life simple for him.

Simply because such a person could not have the will to try to kill him.

"Naruto." Kakashi breathed a huge sigh of relief when seeing the redhead. "I have never been so happy to see you in my life."

Gai was about to do something he would have had a hard time accepting but he knew it was either that or they all died.

The former option was the best for their side of things in this petty war, but sacrifices were a hard thing to take in.

Shaking off his thoughts, the Jonin focused on Naruto once more. "I'm curious though, how did you know we would be in trouble?"

Naruto shrugged, he didn't have to respond to that question.

It was important that he be here, if not, things would be difficult for Konoha. The enemy could not strike the first killing blow to them or else they would risk losing the morale of their shinobi.

Konoha was already at a disadvantage in this war, they didn't need to lose their best.

"You should retreat now; I will handle this. I suggest going over to join either Jiraiya or Asuma." Naruto said while stepping forward, his eyes on the murderous enemies.

They were leaking a suffocating killing intent simply because he was here.

He sure wasn't famous.

But this was because of his actions.

It was slightly amusing, bitterly so.

"Naruto, you don't have to sacrifice yourself." Kakashi was quick to say. "Winning this war depends on you and your father later on."

Naruto turned to face the jonin with a look that asked if the man was making a joke. Uzumaki Naruto sacrifice himself? What was the man smoking to make him say such nonsense?

He would never sacrifice himself in such a manner.

Kakashi smiled–it was an awkward smile-as he responded. "You make me look stupid when you give me that kind of a look, Naruto."

"Because you just sprouted some nonsense." Naruto said in a flat tone. "I'm not suicidal like you or Gai; I'm giving you a chance to escape because I know I can hold them off long enough for you to escape. But of course, this ensures that I won't be able to do my other mission. Well, there is time for that…"

"I don't doubt your strength Naruto, but I can see that you were in battle, we can divise another strategy." the Jonin tried to reason with the Uzumaki.

Naruto turned to Kakashi with an expressionless look on his face.

"When I give you a chance to escape, you take it, Kakashi, because I may just change my mind."

This was Naruto who could summon the Kyubi. surely, if he summoned the Bijuu here, it would make things simple and the Bijuu would be able to handle things with ease. It would give then more than enough time to retreat.

Why did he have to think that Naruto would sacrifice himself?

The Jonin shook his head as he turned serious. "Send the message, we are retreating north, now." He said in a hardened tone to the Hyuga who had brought him the message of more enemies coming along the way for a slaughter.

It took a couple of minutes for the Konoha forces to get into position secretly for an escape before the enemy could discover what was happening, but before they could do anything, Naruto was standing between them and their opponents.

"He may be a bigger, fish, but we will not them escape!" One men yelled furiously.

They were not about to allow those people to retreat when they had them, the battle was theirs to win. A retreat in the hands of defeat meant they got to fight another day. It was unacceptable. Total annihilation would mean a safe passage for Iwa to move ahead towards the Hidden leaf, there was no way around it.

Naruto didn't turn back to see if Kakashi was moving his forces or not, he merely did hand seals in a flash before holding both his hands around his mouth, as he inhaled a load of oxygen.

" **Katon: Majestic Flame Destroyer**!"

The redhead spat out extreme flames from his mouth; the red flames started to spread out wide quickly as they expanded forward. Within seconds, the flames had become a massive wave of flames that was tearing through the cold ground, burning everything on its path as it charged towards the large numbers of targets to turn into soil nourishing ashes.

"Oi, oi!" The enemy exclaimed, looking wide eyed at the massive jutsu heading towards their way.

"No time to be shocked!" The leader shouted. "Defensive jutsu quickly. Earth users, take the front! Suiton users as well!" the man shouted as he did hand seals, taking the lead.

For a jutsu of such a massive scale, it would not take just one mud wall to block, it would take a couple of them or as many as they could make to be safe.

There was no other way around it

" **Doton: Earth Barrier**!"

" **Doton: Mud Wall!"**

 **"Suiton: Water Wall**!"

The different defensive jutsus were used simultaneously by multiple shinobi in reponse to the majestic flames that had been released by Naruto. The jutsu formed a large elemental wall around between them and the intense flames.

The flames collided with the defensive jutsus in a heap, coming to a halt for a moment as they burned through the earth jutsus. Before they could move further, more suiton jutsus from the Kumo shinobi were released and the flames were stopped, creating a large smoke in the atmosphere.

No one moved until the mist dispersed.

By the time it dispersed, Kakashi was already gone along with his forces, but they were not far.

"You bastard." the leader of the enemy cursed Naruto. "You used that jutsu knowing the only way to really counter it was if we used Suiton but with the mist all over the atmosphere, it would be difficult for us to track down those who retreated."

Naruto blinked, as if surprised. He shook his head.

"I'm not too smart for that." the Uzumaki said calmly. "My purpose was just to incinerate as many as I could. A pity I got none in that attack..." He paused as he looked up into the sky.

Kurotsuchi came flying from the heavens as if she had been flung from a distance. She crash landed on the ground in a loud boom before straightening up to face the Uzumaki.

"Well, what do we have here…" She said with a grin. "Even someone like you would not possibly think of fighting against us. Unlike your father's jutsu, yours has a limit…"

"Kurotsuchi-sama." A man walked up to the black haired Kunoichi. "It appears that he can use both his hands."

The woman frowned. "It matters not." she said in a firm tone.

They simply could not cower because the redhead was back to his full power. This was war and they wanted him dead or alive, but many would be pleased with him dead.

Kurotsuchi focused on the redhead once more. "You would have been better if you hadn't allowed them to escape but to fight with you. Oh well, if we capture you, it would make things interesting."

Well, this really did changed things.

He wasn't expecting things to move in such way. he knew that there were reinforcement coming along the way, but he hadn't thought that they would be led by the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.

It didn't mean that he was going to put his tail between his legs and run away from her; she was a child and did not frighten him the slightest.

What did give him a chill down his spine was the murderous intent being directed straight at him by the many shinobi who didn't seem to share Kurotsuchi's thoughts of capturing him.

They wanted to murder him, brutally so.

Ah, it would be something called poetic justice.

Naruto found it slightly amusing, but he wasn't going to allow something like that to happen. It would mean his death, and at this moment, it wasn't something he had planned up. The death god could happily collect the souls he would be sending his way, but his was not for the taking.

"If I capture you, what do you think will happen? I'm sure your grandfather will not be amused." Naruto said.

This was surprising in every way; since when did he give himself time to casually chat with people who wanted to butcher him? He didn't even have the time for mental games that a freak like Orochimaru would love. Killing them was enough, he didn't have to mentally scar them before taking their lives.

It would be a huge step if that were to happen, and certainly it would increase his fame. There was no denying that he wanted to make a name for himself, and capturing the Tsuchikage's granddaughter would go some way to help with that fame he was looking for.

Yes, the mission to attack Iwa's supplies could go to hell now; This was much more important.

"Your arrogance seems to have no limits." Kurotsuchi said in disgust. "If you think you can take on everyone here, then you're delusional and the many people you have slaughtered have given you the idea that you're unstoppable."

"I think I can be." Naruto responded calmly.

"Currently, there is no one who betters me in ninjutsu in the whole of Konoha, and I will show this to you. I'm not just good with flames, but with other elements. I have not had the chance to do this, but I will show you. If you're going stop me, you need to be able to negate all forms of ninjutsu..." The redhead paused as his eyes narrowed.

"For now, the reason I had those Konoha people go away, is because I didn't want them to be traumatized by my brutality. This is going to be a massacre."

 **Unknown Location**

It was business as usual within the Akatsuki. Sasori almost found it amusing that the Elemental Nations were at war and the organization wasn't much concerned about it but rather, they were proceeding with the usual business.

To be more specific, their real business.

It was no longer the time to gather money by doing mercenary missions, now they were going to show their true colours by taking on their real missions. They were going on a Bijuu hunt and Sasori was positive that the only reason they had been gathered was because it was time to move.

"The major villages are at war, this makes things easier for us, but at the same time, a little more dangerous," Pain started.

The danger was because now some Jinchirikis would not be alone as they would normally be, but now they would be in the company of other shinobi because they were in war.

Nevertheless, those who got in the way would be removed.

There was nothing and no one who was going to him from making steps towards peace.

This petty war just did nothing but reinforce his ideal that this world had to be forced into peace. There was no need for the brutal murders that were occurring now, but because those people didn't know true pain, they were at it again.

He would show them true pain.

"I thought we were going to have some fun with them like this." Kisame offered his thoughts. "Attacking the major villages now would be much simpler, and we could just threaten them to give us the Jinchurikis if we cannot find them."

It wasn't the simplest way but it was the most interesting way to do things and would certainly be fun. Kisame was sure of it. what was the fun in living a boring life?

One got more out of life when he/she did some exciting things.

"There is no need for that." Pain said in a firm tone. "Zetsu has located some of them. We already know that the one Tail is in Sunagakure. Sasori and Deidara will still handle that mission, but Tobi..."

The man paused as his powerful eyes went towards the masked Uchiha, "Will keep the Kazekage busy whilst you two handle that. You will move out as soon as we are done. I'm sure, you're already close to the village by now…"

"Hai, Leader-sama… we should reach it by tomorrow." Sasori responded calmly.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, Zetsu will contact you with the location of the Two-tails. She will be an easy target because she is currently alone. Once Sasori and Deidara have collected their target, you two will have to move out and take care of her. We will extract both before they can realize what happened."

 **A couple of minutes later**

Nagato looked through the eyes Tendou at the streets of the Hidden Rain, the ever-crying village. For now, he was content with how things were moving. They were taking a step towards peace.

"Shouldn't we also go after the Three-tails as well? It will be an easy target since it has no Jinchuriki. Iwa's Jinchurikis are currently in pairs, that means we will have to send four after them," Konan said as she walked towards the Deva path.

"We will do that after we have sealed those two. The fact that the three tails is an easy taking means we don't have to stress about it." Nagato said. "We also need to measure how the Hidden Villages will react to it. I am certain that they will not stop their war."

"Unlikely." Konan said with a nod.

"Zetsu says that Iwa's Jinchuriki are primed to attack the Hidden Leaf, so we must see how that goes. But if anything, they are likely to be captured, and should that happen, I may have to fight the Hidden Leaf because they will be in possession of not just one Bijuu but three and that will make them dangerous to our plans."

"We certainly cannot allow that to happen." Obito suddenly said, as if he had been eavesdropping. "Should that happen, I will help you out. I can handle the Yondaime Hokage and you can get the Jinchurikis from the Hidden Leaf."

"That is sorted then." Nagato said with a glance towards the masked Uchiha.

 **Back with Naruto**

Did these people really think he would just charge at them head on without a proper strategy?

He wasn't some sort of a blood thirsty demon who lost all common sense at the smell of blood.

He was a warrior who loved his life very much, he would not do something else reckless as charging in without the ability to dodge their bullets.

The key here lied within his mobility.

Without it, he would have just summoned the Kyubi and let it go wild whilst he watched.

Doing risky business was not in his DNA.

Maybe he was both arrogant and a coward in the sense that he would not fight a battle he was not sure he could win. It was this mindset that has led his winning streak dating back to his embarrassing defeat to Uchiha Itachi.

What a day that was, but here he was.

"Don't let him get close!"

Naruto was running towards the mass of enemies who wanted him to have a meeting with the death god, doing fast hand seals. By all accounts it seemed as if he was going to charge head on like a man who believed he could take on the whole world without breaking a sweat.

But then he suddenly disappeared into a thin air; there was no sound, no flash of something, he just blurred out of existence in the blink of an eye.

"Search for him! Don't let him get too close!"

It was a shout that went through the battle field. Yes, it would be suicidal allowing him get close.

He would cut through them as if they were dummies if they made that mistake.

Well, he could not call it a mistake if they could not stop him from getting close.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of hundreds of enemy forces, hands forming a seal around his mouth ready to release.

Eyes went wide in shock, but before anyone could even shout that he was here, the Uzumaki released a deadly jutsu at point blank range.

" **Katon: Gouka Messhitsu**!"

The Uzumaki expelled an intense stream of flames from his mouth; the flames burnt through the very shinobi in front of him within seconds as they travelled forth before exploding into a wide sea of flames.

Given Naruto's position when he released them, there was no time for the poor souls in the path of the jutsu to do anything to avoid them or even do anything to block.

The flames just exploded with the many enemies within them, consuming them as pained cries resounded around the battlefield.

As many cried, the many more who were lucky enough not be in the path of the jutsu scattered away from the flames in shock.

In just one move, the redhead had incinerated about a hundred. It hadn't taken minutes or anything, it had taken just a second to spit out flames and their numbers were reduced.

It was scary, especially when they thought of the possibility that he could do it again, any second now.

Once again, Naruto flashed out of existence, and appeared inches away from the group that had escaped to his left side.

" **Suiton: Water Explosion!"**

Vast amounts of water exploded in the area, flowing around the battlefield like a sea. The water cover a wide range, causing many to stand within the harmless water. Well, it was harmless as it was, but Naruto slammed both his hands into the ground, and within a second, the water started steaming then started pouring out of the water as it boiled.

The Uzumaki jumped up into the air whilst doing hand seals.

He was forced to look up as Kurotsuchi suddenly appeared above him before slamming a brutal kick straight on his forehead. He was sent crashing down like a bullet and could not stop, but luckily, it was away from the boiling water that had many flashing away into a safe area.

" **Doton: Earth Spikes**!"

Earth spikes were released from the ground.

Naruto crashed into the earth spikes, hitting them with his back. His crash landing resulted in a loud boom that rocked through the battlefield as he levelled the spikes of earth.

Before the Uzumaki could get out of the crater in his brutal landing, a dome sprouted around him, trapping him.

Then there was an explosion that tore through the earth dome.

Before anyone could celebrate success, a heavily bruised Naruto, with a burnt cloak suddenly appeared in front of a shinobi, holding a long sword.

"Yoh!" He started to the slightly spooked shinobi. "I'm feeling pain right now; do you mind dying for me?"

Before the man could respond, the blade sliced through his neck in a second.

"Huh?" the confused shinobi muttered as his world turned sideways with his head falling off his shoulders.

Naruto dispersed his sword as Kurotsuchi issued a command.

"Scatter don't get close."

They all disappeared within a second, before the black-haired girl stared murderously at the Uzumaki. "You must be excited with all that you have done so far."

"Admittedly, yes." Naruto responded calmly, but there was no smile on his face.

"You monster; have you no emotions or morals?" She demanded. "Look at this battlefield, look at my men?"

There were a few who were no longer standing, but down on their butts, looking at their burnt feet. Not everyone had escaped the boiling steam without it touching them to disastrous proportions.

The water wasn't the deadly part, but the steam. The water could burn, but it was slow, the steam on the other hand was deadly enough to melt the skin of any human they came in contact with. It wouldn't kill you, but it was going to mess you up after some excruciating pain.

"You insignificant woman, do not talk about what is right or wrong with me. Your grandfather started this whole war out of petty reasons and you dare question my morals?" Naruto demanded with cold fully opened eyes and inflicted fear upon everyone who looked into them.

Naruto shook his head. "I almost lost my cool. Then, how are you going to win this without getting close to me? You realized that I had my jutsu activated this whole time and this is your response to it, but how are you going to attack me? You should know that I am very much capable of defence if I am being attacked."

"You can't defend forever!"

"Pitiful." Naruto said as he removed his burnt upper cloth, leaving a naked chest. "You see these wounds on me, they were not inflicted by an enemy, I had them whilst training. This power, I nearly killed myself trying to attain it. How I use it is up to my judgement." He shook his head.

"I'm talking nonsense now." Naruto said to himself. "I will show mercy today; I will allow you to escape because really, I'm also running low on energy. However, should we meet again; no one will leave the battlefield with their lives."

"How mightily merciful of you." Kurotsuchi said with bitter sarcasm. "What makes you think we will even do that? As you said, you're also running low on energy, we still have the numbers and the energy to fight you. Do you think with that in mind we will simply let you go knowing that should you be allowed to live you are just going to do something like this to our comrades?"

"Just because you are being ungrateful, everyone here will die, but you will survive. As a spoil of war however." Naruto said as he went through hand seals. "Know that you have condemned everyone here to their deaths."

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

 **End of chapter**

 **Not everything is going by Konoha's way, so the next chapter should show that much. Itachi and Minato should have some action in the next chapter.**

 **Um, what else? I think I responded to most of you who reviewed the last chapter. I must say, they were wonderful reviews, so thank you.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"This is something, isn't it?" Naruto asked standing just beside a bloodied Kurotsuchi.

The woman hadn't been willing to be captured peacefully, even after the Kyubi had annihilated everyone in her command and he was left facing him in battle. For just one mere human, the Kyubi had refused to play with her, saying she wasn't even worth its effort and had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He did have the trouble capturing her, it hadn't been an easy task, but he did it.

This was the second time he was killing everyone in her command, leaving just her alone. Last time he had allowed her to escape. No, she had managed to escape with her life, but this time there was more benefit in capturing her than allowing her to escape.

She was a precious granddaughter to the Tsuchikage after all.

Kurotsuchi glared murderously at the redhead.

She wanted nothing more than to cut him open and feed pieces of his body to crows. She didn't hate him, she loathed him. This was a murderous man who has been a thorn in her side, not just that, but he has killed her precious comrades in cold blood without even batting an eye or feeling remorse over it.

It was something that she could not forgive.

This has been nothing but a pain in her life.

"You will not get away with this." Kurotsuchi spat out venomously.

Any attempts to escape had been tried and tested before, but she had failed. The bastard hadn't been arrogant enough to say she was defeated he could just leave her as she was now. No, even though she was beaten, he still sealed her chakra and bound her hands together with her legs, just to make sure she doesn't try to attack him.

He hadn't been concerned about escaping but being attacked from behind.

Naruto smiled. "I sense you are mad." He said as if it was a discovery. "But why should you be mad. Do you have any reason to be mad, Kurotsuchi?" The redhead asked in a firm tone.

He wasn't just teasing or messing with her, he was serious.

Kurotsuchi was too mad to see the seriousness of the question or even think deeply about it. She lashed out the moment the words reached her. She had every reason to be mad. After everything she has seen, how could she not be mad and infuriated? This wasn't the first time this was happening, it was the second time.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The black haired Kunoichi shouted furiously. "How can I not be mad? You killed my comrades, for the second and then summoned your pet to slaughter many more with a gleeful look on its face!"

There was no doubt in her mind that the Bijuu had been having fun swatting her shinobi around like flies. They were flies to it and it had danced around quickly even in its size as it played a game of tag with the many jutsus they had sent towards it thinking they would do some damage, but nothing happened, it just toyed with them until it released that Bijuu bomb that tore through the battlefield and then went boom.

It hadn't been a silent explosion, but for a moment, Kurotsuchi had thought that the world had gone silent and stopped.

That was not the kind of jutsu made for shinobi to fight against. How could they protect themselves against a full powered attack from the most powerful Bijuu? She was sure that demon could hold its own against Iwa's two Jinchurikis and still win.

"This is war, you don't get to cry." Naruto said in a hardened tone. "Didn't your grandfather tell you that things like this happen in war? What were you thinking when you marched into the battlefield? You were going to happily slaughter Konoha's shinobi but because it has happened to you, you get mad and speak injustice? Shinobi are such rotten creatures. You kill but don't want to be killed. You have no problems killing those you see as enemies, but when others do the same, you judge them and call them evil, monsters. You damned disgusting hypocrites.

I am right and you are wrong is one of the things that has made me resent the way shinobi live their lives as such that I do not feel it a necessity to follow the standards of what it is considered right and wrong. You people only consider things right when it is you doing them but when it is someone else, it is wrong. Even your justice is nothing but hypocrisy. You disgust me; so much more that I think I am doing this world a favour by slaughtering all of you."

It wasn't to say that he was the good person by any stretch of imagination. Naruto knew by the standards of the world and the people who loved judging others, he wasn't a good person. To so many who saw him as the enemy, he was a menace that had to be removed from the face of this world.

Even so, he didn't go around calling other people things. There were some cases he felt judgement had to be delivered, but he didn't do it for some reason that many uphold. He only did what he felt was right and when he felt like it.

Isn't it the norm of this world? Everything you believed was right and was the correct thing to do. It was the same thing with this woman; she believed that she was right and he was wrong. He believed he was right and she was wrong, but who was truly right and wrong?

For Naruto, it didn't matter at this time. The winner of the war would be the one who would be right. Those with power are after all the ones who get to determine the standards of the world, one way or the other. it could be through some peaceful talks or force.

Kurotsuchi stared; had he just said that?

She was being lectured and told on her ways by a man who was infamously called a monster by his bloody ways of killing people in the battlefield. She felt mad at herself for allowing this situation to happen like this. He was only saying this because he was the winner and she was the loser.

She loved her village, but she could not deny that what he was saying made sense. Even her grandfather could not deny that the reasons for starting this war were petty and this was war, anything could happen. He had told her the horrors of war. She was living it now, and it was not beautiful.

This would have been happening to Naruto if she had won and she would have been celebrating.

Only winners got to celebrate in this world, and losers like her got to be lectured before being killed by trigger happy blood thirsty shinobi like this monster standing before her. It was just wrong. Even if he made sense, he was the bloody murderer who should be the one suffering not her.

"So, what if we only consider things when it suits us?" Kurotsuchi asked. "Only those with power get to decide things."

"I should stop talking to you." Naruto said. "I'm tempted to mutilate you right now, because of the nonsense you are spouting. I thought if we killed your grandfather you'd be suited to become the next Tsuchikage, but you're just as damaged as him…" He paused holding out his right hand as his flames started forming on the palm of his hand. "In fact, I think I will be stopping future madness if I kill you now." He said in a cold tone.

Kurotsuchi's heart started knocking at her ribcage furiously. She could face death now; this man could kill her within a second. She had seen him kill many more, killing wasn't a problem for him, he could do it even with his eyes closed.

For a moment, she was afraid, not of the redhead, of death, because she was staring at it.

She had been under the assumption that he would not kill her, but would hold her hostage because she was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. She had been wrong; he would kill her right here and now. He must know that Onoki would not end the war because he had captured her. What if he didn't even want the war to end but wanted to continue killing?

Didn't he just say that he sometimes feels like he was doing the world a favour by killing shinobi?

Kurotsuchi masked her fear and stared defiantly. "Do whatever you want, but I know that what you just did here, is going to happen to Konoha's forces…It might have happened already by now."

Naruto showed no emotion. "You must be talking about Killer Bee."

Kurotsuchi grinned. "Bingo, but it isn't just him doing the damage, but the Raikage as well. Before they move towards the biggest threat in your army, he was clearing the way for Kumogakure's shinobi to enter the fire nation."

"If that is so, there is no reason to keep you alive." Naruto said moving the finished fire style Rasengan towards Kurotsuchi gut.

The Kunoichi closed her eyes waiting for death, but it did not come, instead, Naruto just slammed his hand on her gut, causing her to spit out a mouthful of saliva before cursing his name.

"That would be easy to do." Naruto said calmly. "Konoha doesn't know I have captured you, so I will keep you as my slave. You won't get to face death, every enemy we encounter, you will watch them die, and if I get my way, I will make you suffer enough to wish for death, but I will not grant it…" He turned around. "Now, get up, we must get out of here."

"Do you expect me to walk like this?"

"The only way I'm carrying you is if you have don't have your legs…" Naruto said. "If you feel that you can't use them, I will remove them for you and then carry you. I will do the same if you try to hold me back."

Kurotsuchi grit her teeth. "At least remove the chains on my legs so that I can move freely and if you are going to do that, you can free my hands as well."

Naruto stopped and turned to face the woman. He thought for a few moments before nodding.

"But if you try anything I don't like, I will make you choose which hand you want to lose. If you can't choose, I will remove both, do you understand me?"

The Iwa Kunoichi nodded firmly. This wasn't the kind of person who made idle threats. Kurotsuchi was certain that he would cut off her legs if he wanted. Taking life was as easy as crushing a bug, what about just cutting off her legs?

For her survival, Kurotsuchi decided to play the part the redhead wanted of her.

 **With Kakashi**

The Jonin's forces came to a halt as they came across what appeared to have been a massive battlefield. It was apparent that humans were not fighting against other humans, even if they had been, that person would not have been a normal person.

"Halt!" The Jonin shouted as he rushed forward his intestines twisting as a feeling of dread washed over him.

The others were back when the Jonin came to an abrupt halt, wide eyed in what he was seeing. There were bodies everywhere, dead corpses of Konoha shinobi. This was where Asuma was supposed to be stationed; this was where they were going to meet up with the man after their retreat.

He wasn't expecting to find a field littered with bodies of his colleagues.

The Jonin felt like sitting down. This was just too much to stomach. It appeared as if they had been ambushed, but there were no enemy shinobi lying anywhere and the ground was still hot–things could not have happened the day before.

Maybe earlier in the morning.

What really could have happened here? Who could have done something like this?

This was war all right and just like how he remembered it. The smell of burnt flesh, it was still the same, but it didn't please him that nothing had changed. No, this was the sickening part of a war that caused many to develop murderous feelings of hate and many to experience unbearable pain.

He had experienced it too.

Yet, somehow, he could not bring himself to feel anger this time. This was war; he knew things like this happened. His sensei had done something like this in the past war; this must be what Iwa felt like, and maybe even worse. Not maybe, their hatred for the Yondaime had been something infamous.

"I had a bad feeling but I wasn't expecting to see this." Gai said as he stopped by Kakashi's right side.

The man was speaking in a strangely serious tone. This matter called for it. He could smile and say something, but this wasn't the time. They were in serious trouble. They had just escaped death from the other side and now they were seeing that of their colleagues had faced death–they didn't have the luck of being saved.

This was going to hit the others hard.

"We have to send a report to the leaders immediately." Kakashi stated calmly. "We have to come up with a new way to handle things here. We might even have to regroup."

Obviously, focusing on their strengths as individuals wasn't going to win this war. Kakashi had known that numbers didn't ultimately mean victory, but even with all their power, endurance was key here, and they did not have the stamina to fight all day long without taking breaks.

"But in the meantime, it would be best for us to venture deep into the fire country." the Jonin said.

The fear of standing as one group was that Kumo and Iwa would have an easier time to pick them apart as they would simply unleash their numbers on them. It would prove difficult to handle for them and they would be annihilated. This way brought about their best chances of winning and survival because the enemy would have to divide their numbers as well.

Gai nodded, "We should move out now," he said. There was no reason to stay here any longer. Who knows, maybe the enemy was even hiding somewhere and would get a jump on them if they lingered around.

It was not the time to mourn their losses, they still had to fight the war. They were still alive to continue with the battle.

Kakashi signalled everyone to follow him with nothing else to say.

 **Later that night**

Onoki stood alone, away from the others as he stared into the moonless heaven, thinking deep.

He was most concerned about the report he had received about his granddaughter; her forces had been wiped clean and she was nowhere to be found. Of the remains that were in the battlefield, there was no sign of hers anyway, not even the best sensors could pick up her scent from the battlefield.

Well, it was littered with burnt corpses and the Kyubi's malicious chakra was all over the place–a place that smelled of nothing but death. You could not expect to find the scent of a single person. But, because it had been his granddaughter, they had searched for her, they had tried to find her because she was an important member of Iwagakure, much more important than many who were out there.

Considering that her opponent ended up being Uzumaki Naruto, it was safe to assume that she was no longer alive. ever since the redhead broke into the international stage, he has not been known for allowing his enemies to live. No, he killed everyone he defeated in battle. Onoki, didn't even think that there was a possibility that his Kurotsuchi had somehow managed to escape him.

If that was the case, she would have sent a message already and that is if she had managed to somehow stay alive. Naruto would not have wasted time in burning an entire forest if he was sure she was within it.

This was war, such things did happen, but he hadn't thought he would lose her so soon. Who was going to take over from him? There was no one he deemed worthy of leading Iwagakure. If anything, it seems he has only led his village to ruin, and it would be worse if his village does not win this war.

Not everyone agreed with the war after all, but he had forced it because he was the leader and no one could say anything unless someone was attempting to usurp his power. If that was the case, he would have had that person killed for treason.

Maybe this was the price for starting a petty war.

He knew that there would be people lost in the war, and he would be responsible for it as the commander in chief.

"Are you going to stay here all night and mope around about the loss of your granddaughter?" A questioned as he walked up beside the Tsuchikage. "You have been alive for long enough, you should know that death doesn't pick sides. Just because they are related to you, doesn't mean that they won't perish in the war."

Onoki frowned at the fact that he was being lectured by a mere child. The Raikage was still an emotional boy to him, he hasn't lived for so long as he has lived. The experiences he had could not be compared to what A had. Yet, the boy was lecturing him.

Pitiful

"I know that." Onoki said in a firm tone. "And I wasn't moping."

A didn't want to get into an argument about that. "I'm surprised you still made her face him, though. When he was still a brat, he defeated Yugito in the most brutal fashion, and she was a Jinchuriki, having being trained as a weapon since a tender age."

"She wasn't going to face him–it wasn't the plan. He just appeared." Onoki said. But this was war, anything could happen, he shouldn't curse that it had happened. "If you do think how he is being used by Konoha, he is like a weapon…"

"Well, I can't disagree with that." A said with a nod. "If you were not moping, what strategy were you coming up with?"

"It is time my Jinchurikis do their mission. I will send a message which will probably reach them by tomorrow and they must attack Konoha with its defences weak. The time isn't right, but it is now or never. They can't hide forever, they will be found soon." Onoki said. "We should also increase our efforts to penetrate into the Fire country."

"My brother has broken a defence and I have sent him on another mission along with Darui and a few of my men. Their mission is important and will be an ambush," The Yondaime Raikage said. "For now, Jiraiya is proving to be a problem. There is no movement on his side, so I will go out to face him…If we remove him, we will cripple Konoha."

Onoki nodded. "I like that idea." He said. "Maybe I will join you but there are still some things I must do…" Onoki paused for a moment. "You say your brother is going for another mission, what kind of a mission is it really? And what about your other Jinchuriki?"

He was risking his own Jinchuriki by sending them to Konoha. There was a chance that they would be captured in that village. Although that was a possibility, he was certain that it would not occur without them doing some damage to the Hidden Leaf, if not, the mission would be a massive failure and it would not reflect well on him.

A has managed to wipe out an entire company of Hidden Leaf forces and he has managed to get his granddaughter possibly killed by Konoha. Even though the mission tomorrow would be massive, the risks were also high. If something does happen to Roshi and Han, he would no longer be on equal footing with the Raikage because already, he would have lost three vital pieces to his plan.

It would mean that he would have to be careful and now he would have to discuss things earnestly to make sure that the Raikage doesn't try to stab him in the back in his weak moment.

"You're not the only one risking it." A said in a firm tone. "Bee is going to ambush Uchiha Fugaku. I have heard that he is now separated from his son, so that will make things a little easier. I thought it was a good chance to eliminate one of Konoha's elders. With the loss of one eye, he might not be as powerful as he was before but he is still a powerful person who holds much influence. For the future, it would be good to get rid of him."

Onoki just nodded–he had no complaints about that. "What about your other Jinchuriki?"

"We can't allow the Mizukage's forces Join with Konoha." A said, but that was only what he was willing to say. He didn't go any further from that. "I'm surprised that Minato has yet to take the battlefield though."

"Well, his son plays the role for him." Onoki said with clear hatred towards father and son. "Naruto can fill the void just as his father can in the battlefield. Since Konoha is stretched, it is safe for Minato to be at Konoha since they don't know what might occur. He must know if he isn't in the village, some might try to use the chance to attack. But there is still the Sandaime, despite his age; he is still a powerful force."

"Then we just have to do enough to force him to come out." A said. "But first, we must deal with Jiraiya. He is closest. Naruto moves around a lot, so saying we are going after him would be a fruitless pursuit."

"How do you plan on dealing with the Sannin? I have also heard that Tsunade is out there as well, but not active in the fighting, she is handling the medical operations." Onoki said.

He then grinned. "How about after we deal with Jiraiya, you send your Jinchuriki towards her location? It would be devastating to the Leaf in the same way it would be if we just attacked their food supplies."

 **With Naruto**

Kurotsuchi was sitting across Naruto; there was a small fire separating them.

She was glaring at him, but he hadn't made any attempt to talk to her or even acted as if he noted that's she was glaring at him at all. Any attempt to say anything had been ignored bluntly.

Well, maybe the silence was good for her. The redhead had said if she continued speaking, he would end up killing her. It was best that she stays on the safe side of things with him.

The reason she was staring at him now was that they had finally stopped after travelling all day. He hadn't said anything to her, just stopped and prepared himself. It was obvious that they were deep in the fire country and he felt safe enough to even start a fire and even entertain the thought of camping out here.

Still it's not the reason she was staring; she was hungry and thirsty, but the redhead hadn't given her anything. She was thinking of breaking the silence because of it. She had been in a fight, and had been forced to travel all day without taking anything to replenish her lost energy, not to mention her chakra was sealed. She was nothing but a mere trained civilian in her current state.

Naruto suddenly looked at the woman with fully opened eyes. Kurotsuchi realized that she was only seeing them so close for the first time. When he wasn't in battle, he looked normal not scary at all, but she could never forget that image he painted in her mind.

The Uzumaki almost smiled at the murderous look Kurotsuchi was giving him, but his expression did not change. She had every reason to wish for his death, it was a pity she wasn't going to get it done though. Between the two of them, she was the one who was likely to end up dead.

"I want to interrogate you before I leave you here." Naruto said to the Iwa Jonin. "I have other important duties that I must attend to tomorrow, so I cannot afford to be with you. Besides, I'd like to keep you away from Konoha, for now at least."

Kurotsuchi didn't like the thought.

It was as if he wanted to keep her just for his personal gain as if she was his tool. Well, he had said she was a spoil of war. The thought really left a bitter taste in her mouth. She would have been grinning if their situation was reversed, but chances of that were slim. She would have to get a drop on him in order to escape.

"Why?"

"Why I am not giving you to Konoha?" Naruto asked but didn't wait for Kurotsuchi to respond. "I told you: your ideals make you a dangerous person to allow to continue living… ironically, that is what you people say about me, but of course for different reasons. In any case, my father is too kind, no one will pay for this war. I find that offensive to those who have died already. Your grandfather started a petty war, it is more like the same reason you people decided to destroy Uzushiogakure. There are consequences for war, and you will be the consequence. It is either you or your grandfather who should die in this war. If I'd simply left that for my father, he'd hand you over to Iwa as a bargaining chip."

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes, all emotions drained from her face. It was obvious now, he was not going to allow her to live. He was going to kill either her or her grandfather as punishment for starting the war. The only way she was going to survive is if her grandfather dies in the battlefield, if not, he was going to kill her without anyone knowing.

That didn't answer what he wanted to interrogate her about, anyway.

"What do you want to know?" Kurotsuchi asked, maybe she could use this as her bargain for him to release her.

"I know that Iwa's Jinchuriki are around Konoha, but I don't know their exact location and for what reason they are there…" He paused before adding. "Maybe I'm just afraid to admit that they are planning something sinister because it would piss me off…And I fear that reality, so what is it that they are planning, Kurotsuchi?"

The black-haired woman grinned. "Why ask? You should know already if you know that much." She said.

"But I will tell you anyway. once my grandfather learns that I have been captured, he is going to be mad, and I'm sure he is going to order them to move. They are not just going to threaten Konoha to surrender." She shook her head. "They are going to go on a rampage within the Hidden Leaf destroying everything in their path. We had the Uzumaki sealing corps killed because we didn't want them to interfere. Your mother is likely the only person capable of doing something, but she can be removed from the picture. Your father can't do anything without summons and Uzumaki. Jiraiya is probably using the Toads in a battle and you are here. Stopping both will surely not be easy. They will destroy Konoha and who knows; maybe wipe out your kind."

There was no Uchiha powerful enough to cast genjutsu on the Jinchurikis, so they were safe. They had planned things accordingly to make sure nothing went wrong. Even this cursed man looking at her wasn't there now, so if they launched a surprise attack, it would break the village Hidden in Leaf and that would bring them much closer to victory.

"I was right, killing you will be doing this world a favour." Naruto stated in a calm tone. "You'd be willing to kill innocent people who are not even participating in the war. I would hold no grudges against those being killed in the battlefield, but attacking innocent people, that goes far beyond what I can tolerate."

"This is a war, anything can happen!" Kurotsuchi said in a firm tone.

"Yes; this is war." Naruto said as he stood up. He walked over to Kurotsuchi and held out his right hand. "I'm sure you have family back at Iwa, and would murder anyone who threatened to harm them. I also have a family back at Konoha, my beloved sister, Azumi, parents, my clan; I cannot tolerate the existence of anyone who threatens them."

"Wh-"

Naruto cut off the woman by grabbing her by the throat. "I will need my energy when I run back to Konoha to handle those two, but this means I must abandon my mission to welcome the Mizukage. I will release my anger on the way back and when I handle those two…" He paused as he tilted his head to the side. "You will die by strangulation. A twisted part of me wants to watch you fight for your breath, as the lights go out slowly…"

 **Konoha**

Minato was surprised to see Naruto by his office on this day without the Mizukage. He wasn't supposed to leave the battlefield, except for when he was going to accompany Mei and that was all. Something major had to have happened for the redhead to come all the way back.

The Yondaime didn't wait too long to ask as soon as Naruto settled down. "Has something happened?"

Naruto nodded. "Karin should be in the village." The Uzumaki started in a calm tone. "Have you seen her?"

Minato shook his head. "I haven't had the time to be home. You know with everything going on, you can't afford to relax because you don't know what is happening and when the enemy might strike. As Konoha's last piece of defence, I have to be alerted at all times."

Naruto merely nodded–he could understand, it was his job after all. When you took the role of a leader of something, you accepted the responsibilities that came with the job as well as the sacrifices you must make. He was a leader of his clan, and he could understand that.

"I engaged Orochimaru, he is dead, and Kurotsuchi's forces as well... but something much more alerting forced me to change plans to return here quickly."

"Back up a little." Minato said. "You faced Kurotsuchi?" The Yondaime asked.

That wasn't something that he had been expecting so early, but if Naruto had faced her and was still here, did it mean that he had won or he had forced them to retreat.

Minato quickly shook his head.

This was war; Naruto would not allow enemies to retreat when he knew that it wasn't defeat. If they retreated, they were going to fight in another battlefield, having regrouped and energized. Naruto's motto was that enemies were to be killed, not allowed to walk free. An enemy to Naruto was no different from a bloodthirsty murderer who killed people for fun.

"If you did face her, did you capture her?" But Naruto wasn't the one who captured enemies was he? Not since he left Military Police. It has been death over and over again.

"I did." Naruto said. "But last night, she gleefully spoke of how Iwa's Jinchurikis would go on a rampage in Konoha, destroying everything, killing innocent people, I couldn't tolerate her. Even I who have been accused of being a demon do not smile as she did. Besides that, it was unforgivable."

Minato was most concerned about Iwa's Jinchuriki attacking Konoha; they already knew they were somewhere in the fire country, but he hadn't thought that Onoki would take such a measure. He didn't even consider sneaking Naruto into the Earth country so that he could allow the Kyubi to go on a rampage within the Iwa.

Even if this was war, there was a line that did not have to be crossed. Well, considering that the reason to start the war were petty, he should not be surprised. But still, to think that the man would stoop so low to even think of killing innocent people.

This was unprecedented. No one had taken such a measure before.

Really, it was despicable.

"I can see why you are back." Minato said in a serious tone.

"I have not been able to find the precise location, but our second Karin is said to be a very good sensor. She can sniff them out for us and we will get them. I doubt they will be able to get into the village with the Anbu presence all around, so they might attack from afar." Naruto said.

Minato frowned. "Bijuu have long range attacks which are really devastating." The man said. "We will hav-"

Before he could go on, an Anbu dropped by and gave him a scroll.

Minato quickly opened the scroll and then frowned as he read its contents.

"The Akatsuki attacked Suna and now Rasa is asking for my assistance to chase after them. He has already left for them and has left a clear trail." Minato said.

"I assume they took off with his son." Naruto responded. "And leaving by himself means he is assumed that Konoha will aid him. I wouldn't help him, but for your ideals and conscious you will, isn't that right, father?"

"You are here." Minato said. "I don't have to worry about Konoha, but I cannot leave before we have handled the Jinchuriki situation. I can easily teleport to Suna once things are done. Having said that, we need to go in a hurry."

Naruto nodded as he stood up. "Mother will subdue the other whilst I handle the second one. There are two, and whilst I'm holding back the other, there is no guarantee that the other one won't attack Konoha instead of trying to save his partner."

Before Minato could stand up, another Anbu appeared in the office once again but before he could say anything, there was an explosion by the side of the village gates.

 **Just outside of Konoha**

Both Han and Roshi had transformed into their Bijuu forms and were just away from Konoha. Roshi had launched a Bijuudama that had crashed by the gates of the Hidden Leaf, setting off a huge explosion that destroyed the large gates.

Han really didn't want to do this, but he was still here. Roshi didn't seem to have a problem, but perhaps that was because he was well acquainted with the Tsuchikage.

This was just wrong, but they were still doing it. Well, it was war, one didn't have the time to be considering what was wrong or right–it was more about a fight for survival.

The message had come for them to strike because Konoha had killed Iwa's future 'leader' and so they were on the move, ready to lay siege in the Hidden Leaf. Han would rather occupy the village than destroy innocent people, but the stubborn man beside him wanted to carry out the mission.

Minato flashed in front of the two Jinchuriki with Kushina beside him.

A second later, Naruto appeared as well.

"I'd like to believe that Jinchuriki are not just weapons but people with the ability to discern right and wrong. I expect especially that from you two who are the oldest Jinchurikis alive." Minato said to the two. "The others are just children, and you expect them to follow orders even though they don't agree with them. If they were raised as weapons, then they would simply do as told."

Kushina was holding both her hands together, preparing herself. She hadn't thought that she would have to do this again, but she was here. At least this time, she was with her son. It was the first time she was entering a battlefield with her son; it made her somewhat happy despite the situation.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash." Roshi said, looking down at the small form of the Yondaime Hokage and his family. "You're the man who forced Iwa to accept a truce in the last war."

He began charging another Bijuudama.

Minato quickly took out his three-pronged kunais, getting the sense that the man wanted to attack them. It would make things easier for them if they got rid of them first before moving towards the others. T

hey could not just move out of the way of the attack because it would reach Konoha and if it was so, there would be massive destruction.

The Hidden Leaf was already panicking but the Sandaime was surely on standby now, in his battle gear. As a precautionary measure, civilians were being moved to safe places, but it was a mess at the moment because everyone was starting to remember the Kyubi incident years ago.

"Bijuudama!" Roshi let it rip and the black jutsu tore through the ground as it moved towards the three Leaf shinobi.

Minato jumped ahead, heading straight into the path of the Bijuu bomb whilst doing hand seals.

"Hiraishin: Dorai!"

the Yondaime enacted a space barrier in front of him. the barrier was marked the Hirishin formula. The tailed beast ball came in contact with it and was consumed by it.

A second later, a large explosion occurred a distance away.

Han was upon the three within seconds despite his large size, the right foot of the Bujuu crashed down towards the three. They all jumped away as the large foot crashed on the ground in a loud boom, creating a sizeable crater.

Chakra chains burst forth from the ground and quickly wrapped around the Bijuu, holding it down. the Bijuu tried to resist the pressure, but it could not break the chains, and was ultimately kept from moving.

Minato flashed behind Roshi, causing the man to turn back to face the Yondaime as he had sensed him. Roshi drove a punch down towards the man. Minato jumped up to avoid the powerful punch that crashed down into the ground with a loud boom.

Minato was just in front of him after avoiding his punch, Roshi tried to smack the Yondaime with his left, but Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Before the transformed Jinchuriki could twist to look for the man, chakra chains burst forth from the ground, getting a hold of him. He tried to use his chakra to burn the chains, but he could not use his element.

As he struggled, trying to break free, Roshi spoke. "These must be the chains they warned us about." He said. "I underestimated them."

Who would think that a jutsu created by a human could hold back something as monstrous as a Bijuu? He had been told of it, he hadn't seen it. Of course, he hadn't believed it.

But why couldn't he use his chakra? Why did he even feel like it was being suppressed anyway?

Minato was relieved that they had managed to tie down both Bijuus quickly before more damage could be done. They had avoided anything disastrous now; he could breathe a sigh of relief. The Yondaime Hokage allowed himself to smile.

The smile quickly disappeared as he turned to the mother of his children. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I held down the Kyubi after it was extracted from me." Kushina said in a slightly deadpanned tone. "Don't you think I can hold this? Besides, this isn't the real Bijuu; this is a transformed Jinchuriki so it makes things a little easier."

"You know I can't help but be worried." Minato said with a smile.

"The seal on the chains will suppress the Bijuu's power and they will be forced to return to normal in a moment, with the chains still on them, they will be captured quickly." Kushina said calmly.

Minato nodded. "I can go now knowing everything is well. The Sandaime will handle everything. Tell him I will be back as quickly as I can…" Minato said as he turned to face Naruto. "Naruto is struggling though."

The redhead was on his knees, panting but the chains were still holding firm and the transformation was being undone.

"That is curious…" Kushina said.

"He must be really worn out." He said before disappearing in a flash of yellow. He appeared right beside Naruto. "I'm just going to teleport right to Gaara. When I fixed his seal, I also placed the Hiraishin seal on his formula, as I had done with your mother. Are you going to be fine?"

Naruto just nodded.

Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

A couple of seconds later, the whole area was surrounded by a horde of Anbu led by the Sandaime Hokage.

Once Han's transformation was undone, Naruto closed his eyes.

That was the end of that episode.

He was glad it was over. For now, he really needed to sleep off his weariness. He had fought Orochimaru yesterday, then Kurotsuchi's people, and had been forced to travel all night when the threat was evident to Konoha.

It wasn't chakra, but his body just could not handle the pressure anymore.

The lights went out after those thoughts but the redhead didn't hit the ground, the Sandaime caught him before looking at him carefully. There was no need to worry, he told himself.

The redhead was just tired.

He assumed he may have been forced to leave a battlefield to come here to protect Konoha from the danger.

The Sandaime looked over to Kushina was who rushing over to him. "He is fine." The old man said. "Are they not going to cause any trouble?" he asked of the Jinchurikis, nothing was restraining them now.

"For now, no." Kushina said as she took Naruto from the Sandaime. "They are still suffering side effects of the suppression, but I suggest you seal away their chakra quickly before taking them in…" The woman said, with her eyes only on Naruto.

The Sandaime nodded and gave the order. "Take them to the special holding cells!" The old man commanded. He then looked back at the side of the destroyed gates. "Now all that is left is restoring calm."

There was an explosion that occurred within the village the moment the Sandaime Hokage spoke those words. The old man left Naruto with Kushina and returned to the village.

The first thing he saw were the crumbling faces of the Kages in the Hokage Monument, the next was the burning Hospital, and then there was the panic spreading through the village like it was a wildfire.

An Anbu dropped by the Sandaime, "Who did this?" The old man demanded.

"Either Kumo or Iwa; the culprits are dead, they took killed themselves the moment they set off the explosions." The man said.

"So the moment we lost focus on the village and focused on the Bijuus they were attacking," The Sandaime said.

He didn't think those two Kages would stoop so low to attack their village like this. If it wasn't enough that they'd lead Bijuus into their village for the purpose of destruction, they have also done this?

The Sandaime Hokage frowned. If he were Danzo, he would have thought of retaliating in the same manner.

 **With Deidara**

The Akatsuki member was sitting on his large bird, riding away from the Sand country, with an unconscious small body of Subaku no Gaara lying beside him.

Sasori was back, engaging the Kazekage in a battlefield. Perhaps it had been to settle some things with the leader of his former village, but the puppet master had decided it made more sense for him to fight the pursuing Kazekage than him. Deidara hadn't put in arguments, it was the best choice for him to leave with Gaara as he was the one with better mobility.

His partner could have wanted just to take add the Kazekage to his collection of puppets. The man had the previous Kazekage, so it wasn't unthinkable that he would make his little collection of previous leaders of Sunagakure.

Whilst in his thoughts, eyes looking at the partly cloudy way ahead of him, Deidara's eyes nearly widened when the Yondaime Hokage appeared in a flash of yellow.

"Wha-"

Minato moved faster than the blond could finish his thought: the Yondaime drove the palm of his right hand towards the side of Deidara's face, slamming into him. He pushed the man to the side slightly and before grabbing Gaara, he jumped away from the bird and landed.

He looked at the young boy for a moment before looking at the descending bird.

The pointed mouth of the bird crashed on the ground where Minato was standing; the Yondaime had dodged it, jumping up slightly to avoid the strike. He landed on the bird, and looked at Deidara.

"My target here was this child, but you're a member of the Akatsuki, if I simply let you go, it would be naïve of me. You will forgive me, but I will make this quick…" with Gaara on his left, Minato held out his right hand, forming a Rasengan.

"You think you can handle me that easily, hn?" Deidara questioned before flashing away from the bird. He appeared above the ground, "Taste my art, Yondaime! Katsu!"

Boom!

The bird turned into a loud explosion that tore through the sandy ground, causing the sand to blast sideways, along with small gusts of winds. Deidara had to shield his eyes as gravity started to pull him downwards before he landed.

Minato suddenly flashed above the ground on Deidara's left side.

"Rasengan."

The Yondaime slammed the Rasengan on Deidara's upper body.

Minato was forced to look to the side where he had placed Gaara before flashing to Deidara–it had been safer to do so. He simply could not attack with the child on him; it would have been risky if something had happened.

Minato only managed to witness that familiar mask disappearing and the voice speaking, "I should have known that you'd try this, but I simply cannot allow you to take him so casually. We will meet again, Yondaime." The man vanished.

Minato frowned, he could no longer feel the seal on Gaara, it was if he was no longer present in this world and he had managed to get him. This was disappointing.

Everything had gone according to plan, until that man showed up.

It was just like last time, everything was proceeding smoothly, until he showed up.

It was sad that he was not able to save Gaara, but he had managed to get one of the enemies. He looked down at Deidara–the man was still alive. He would have to make do with this and present the man to Rasa as evidence that he had trie-

Deidara suddenly caught Minato's foot in an iron grip; the man was grinning, a single hand seal held. "Y-you marked me w-when you appeared earlier." He said.

"I-should have k-known, but t-this is the e-end of the road, Y-yondaime."

"Boom!"

 **About 30 minutes later**

Minato found the Yondaime Kazekage sitting on a black object. The man was bruised, and bleeding. Looking around, he could see several destroyed puppets lying around the area. it was no doubt it had been a massive battle. The man had been fighting an S-rank criminal. He had been quicker in dealing with his opponent, well because he was fast.

Rasa looked at Minato; the Yondaime had some bruises but he was fine. It was obvious that he too had been in battle. He just didn't know if the man had been fighting for Konoha or for his cause.

He would not be surprised if it was the former, Konoha was actually at war–a war he had refused to take part in, even though it would mean more of Konoha's shinobi would die because of it.

Rasa smiled bitterly as Minato drew closer. "You must resent me for the choice I made and then asking for your assistance even when knowing that Konoha faces a major battle for survival." The man said.

It wasn't fair that he could get to ask the man for help when he could not help out the man, Minato's reasons for refusing would be understandable. Even if the man says he didn't get the message, he would have understood, Konoha was at war and he just wanted his son back.

"Not at all." Minato said calmly, but he wasn't smiling. "As a Kage, your decision was understandable, but as an ally, I could not understand it: Especially given all that Konoha has done for Suna in its time of need."

There have been times the village was struggling financially after the wind Daimyo refused fund them.

He had been gracious and sold many goods to Suna at a lower price and even gave them some mission requests just so they could make due while they think of a strategy to sort out their situation. It wasn't that Konoha was healthy when he offered his help, but he had thought it was best to help someone in need.

It was apparent that not everyone shared his thoughts.

"I regret that, but I thought I was doing what is best for my village." Rasa said. "Maybe I could have offered my assistance, personally, and a few men…That would not have put any risk to my village, but I did not consider that at all. Perhaps at the pressure of my council but I still make the final decisions." The man paused for a moment before speaking once more.

"I had no one to turn to. We don't exactly have friends."

"A reason that should have encouraged you to assist us in this war." Minato said in a firm tone. "When you only have one friend, it is best to treasure that friend, especially one loyal as us."

Rasa had nothing to say to it. "I'm sorry for taking your focus away from the war, but when they took my son, I had no one to turn to. Suna isn't as blessed as Konoha is…"

Minato didn't respond to that, he merely threw Deidara's hand towards Rasa before speaking. "That is what remains of Deidara, but unfortunately, I failed to save your son. The same man who released the Kyubi appeared and took him away whilst I was busy with Deidara. I shared with you what I have on him, so you should not ask how he managed to get away."

The Yondaime Kazekage was silent for a few moments before responding. "Thank you, Minato. My men should be here soon, you can go back. I heard that Kiri is going to join you."

"They are not exactly joining, but just going to stand on guard in the outskirts of Konoha in case the enemy breaks through. Then will they fight, but I'm going to join soon, so they might not fight at all."

Rasa nodded. "Suna will act in the same manner as Kiri will…"

"You have my thanks." Minato said before turning away. "I'm sorry I could not save your son."

The Yondaime then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 **Konoha**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he awoke from his short sleep. The surroundings were familiar in the sense that he was in his room. There were three people within the room, all beside his bed.

Naruto turned around and found the eyes of the Uzumakis looking at him.

"Onii-sama." Karin started as she jumped onto the bed, atop of him. She hugged him as he lay, before speaking again. "I was worried about you." she said with her eyes closed, her ears listening to the beat of her brother's chest.

Naruto raised both his hands and wrapped them around his younger sister. He stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Your brother was a little tired from the heavy lifting your father is making me do…You know he likes making me work hard." the redhead said in a calm tone.

"I'm glad you're fine." Kushina said with a smile. "We've had to keep everything a secret to avoid panic. You know people like to exaggerate over little things, especially in this village…" She took a step closer to the bed. "Come on Rin, we have to allow your brother to rest a little. He has to go out again."

"Again?!" Karin all but shouted as she turned to look at her mother.

Naruto got up to sit on the bed. He smiled at his younger sister, "Don't worry, you know your Onii-sama is too powerful to be harmed by ordinary people. I will be back soon, that I promise you my dear, sister."

"Promise?"

"I promise. After everything, your brother will even take you to see our ancestral home, Uzu. Azumi will be with us, does that sound, okay?"

Karin nodded before jumping off the bed. She followed her mother out of the room, with Azumi right behind them. The redhead closed the door after the two left and pressed her back against it for a moment as she faced her thoughts.

"Your father wanted to speak with you the moment you awoke because you have to leave the village, again." Azumi spoke in a deliberately slow tone. "But I want to be selfish for once, I want to have you all to myself before you leave, can you grant that to me, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the strange look on Azumi's face: he didn't say anything as she walked over to him, her hands held together. She climbed on the bed and faced him.

"Are you sure you want to go on that path? We have so far avoided it, but if you want to walk on it, I will grant you that wish." Naruto said in a quiet tone. "Though to say I'm granting the wish would be misleading; I guess this is something I've held back from doing."

 **Minato's Office**

Minato smiled as Naruto appeared in the office.

He had been with the Sandaime Hokage since his return from the Sand.

"I'm glad you awoke quickly." The Yondaime said, the smile that had been on his face when he saw his son was now gone. "But I will have to apologize because I have to send you out again. You cannot linger around here for so long, especially since the reports we received are not painting a good picture in how things are proceeding in the battlefield."

There was no one else he could ask of this. He knew he was asking too much, but Naruto was his son. He had to push Naruto and the rest would follow. If he was not willing to 'sacrifice' his son, would other people willingly allow him to lead their children in battle? Even if they did not have a choice on the matter, it was fair if he pushed those close to him first before he pushed others.

In response to his father, Naruto merely shrugged as he walked over to the window of the office. He stared at the streets of the Hidden Leaf for a couple of moments before glancing back at the office, at the Sandaime to be precise. It was only for a moment.

"I was only tired. Besides, this is war and I am a shinobi. We cannot rest until our enemy is…" He paused for a moment before speaking. "Defeated." he finished.

The Uzumaki had considered saying annihilated. Really, if it were up to him, their only way to win this would be to annihilate enemy forces until the remaining few decide to give up seeing that they had no chance to even stage a fight back or just land a successful hit. Then he could allow them to live.

"True." The Sandaime responded. "You must have taken a lot to crumble like that."

"Yesterday, I had to blow up a couple of Orochimaru's hideouts before battling the snake itself. After which, I was forced to run over to Kakashi because I heard they were going to be ambushed by Kurotsuchi. Upon reaching them, I had them retreat before fighting the enemy by myself. Once that was over, I had to 'escape' that battlefield to avoid enemy forces. Later at night, I was told of Iwa's sinister plot and was once again forced to travel almost all night to get here. I had not even rested enough here." he eyed the Sandaime before continuing. "Maybe tonight will provide me with some much-needed rest."

It was something that the Sandaime thought would not be done by the redhead, but he was happy it had happened.

Yet, he was a little displeased that the redhead had killed Kurotsuchi. She could have been a useful bargaining tool with Iwa, but they didn't need to bargain on anything, did they?

"How did things go on your end?"

"I got Deidara and Rasa got Sasori, but that 'Madara' got away with Gaara." Minato said with a slight frown. "The Sand will join us soon. With Kiri on the way, I think I can leave the village any time soon to make things happen. We should wrap this war up soon without sacrificing anymore of our shinobi."

"They will be going after Yugito now." Naruto said. "I guess she will be the first person I will go to after leaving here. I will summon one-half of the Kyubi to cut off those who have already made it in the Fire country. the Bijuu should be enough to handle that, whilst I go after Yugito."

"Why would you go out of your way to save her." The Sandaime asked all in the name of curiosity.

"Because I told her we would meet again in the battlefield. Besides, should I manage to save her from the Akatsuki, we have three enemy Jinchurikis and the Kyubi. A single threat of getting the Uchihas to wave their wands to manipulate the Jinchurikis to attack them, A and Onoki will be forced to surrender or risk annihilation…"

The Sandaime nodded. "When you take into account that we will be having both Suna and Kiri supporting us, even though Onoki is stubborn, he will be forced to admit defeat, despite how humiliating it will be."

"Then you just have to get Yugito, and we win this war." Minato said. "I'm not too sure about manipulating the Jinchurikis using the Sharingan…Well it will do as a threat, especially if you are the one saying it." the Yondaime said, knowing that both Onoki and A would call him a bluff.

Naruto just shook his head. "You must do it father. You cannot sidestep everything and expect me to do every dirty little thing for you. Your decision to allow Onoki and A to get away with their past actions is what allowed this to happen in the first place. If you want me to do everything, I won't just make a threat, I will make sure both Onoki and A are dead and that there is no one left remotely powerful enough to be a Kage in both villages."

"I heard you." Minato said with a sigh. "There is no need to go that far. I guess I have to show myself as a Kage because if I don't, this will happen again. I want peace, but I cannot allow my kindness to endanger this village."

"Once I have Yugito, I must return as quick as I can because Kumo will surely be on my tail by then…"

Minato shook his head when Naruto said those words, "Well, if you didn't say that, I would be worried that you were no longer Naruto…" the Yondaime Hokage said. "Nevertheless, don't you think it would be best if you're being chased you summon the Kyubi to do some damage?"

Naruto shook his head. "I cannot risk losing Yugito. Besides, we are not the only ones who use Fuinjutsu. The can be no doubt about that. If we make reckless moves, we will be in trouble."

"You're being careful," The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Well, I have not been alive for this long with the enemies I have by being stupid…" Naruto said calmly. "I will see you in my return," the redhead said before disappearing in a burst of flames.

The Sandaime looked at Minato, smiling, "Your son has been pulling a lot of weight in this war… he has so far done much more than what others have…"

"That's want he wants… I have given him so many duties and I haven't heard him really complaining about it. Naruto trained to fight, to be the best, this is his chance," the Yondaime said. "If things proceed according to plan, will you take a hand in dealing with both A and Onoki? We cannot allow this act to go unpunished."

The Third nodded, "Yes," he said. "I will have a hand in it, but Minato, the hand must be firm if we are going to avoid such instances occurring again."

"I understand that," Minato said. "Are we sure that there is nothing like this that will happen again?"

"The Anbu are busy working on it. They will leave no stone unturned, but I doubt there is any enemy within the village. Our defences are solid; it was only that moment that they managed to slip in." The Sandaime said in a firm.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I won't comment anything with regards to Kurotsuchi. I will leave the blanks for now.**

 **Chapter 27 will be posted tomorrow.**

 **Thanks to Freestyle 763 for editing this for me.**

 **The Omnipresent Safe**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jiraiya ducked under a swing of a blade from a Kumogakure shinobi–the swing was aimed at cutting his head off his shoulders. He took a single step forward whilst slightly crouched and then landed a powerful punch on the man's chest.

The man let out cry as the brutal punch connected, but before he could be sent flying, Jiraiya raised his left hand, and grabbed the hand that was holding the sword. The Toad Sage then straightened up before grabbing the man with both his hands.

He twisted around, lifting the man up into a swinging position, once he had gained enough momentum, he threw the man straight into a group of enemies who were waiting for an opportunity to attack him whilst he was busy with their comrade.

The Toad Sage didn't just wait for the man to hit his comrades, he formed an Odama Rasengan and lunged toward the enemy.

As soon as the man crashed into his colleagues, who had attempted to catch him, Jiraiya appeared over them, with the large Rasengan spiralling under his complete control on the palm of his right hand.

There was nothing said as the Sannin slammed the jutsu into the group, causing an explosion of chakra as soon as it crashed on them.

Jiraiya was forced to jump away to avoid the blast.

The moment he landed on the ground, he was forced to be on the defensive after a man flashed above him, right foot weaving through the air in blinding speed-it was marching over to his forehead.

Jiraiya quickly crossed both his hands above his hand, creating a firm defence.

The kick crashed into his defence, causing him to slide backwards slightly.

The Sannin cursed slightly under the strain. He may have held it back but damn, it felt like one of Gai's kicks had hit him. Well, he should expect the enemy to have hard hitters as well.

Another enemy burst forth from the ground just in front of him holding a kunai. The Sannin was more than ready for the challenge this time; he lifted up his right foot before slamming its heel atop of the man's head.

Boom!

The man crashed back into the ground under the massive weight of the kick.

Jiraiya quickly twisted around as he sensed another opponent; a black haired woman flashed a lightning encased sword just across his chest. The Sannin had only managed to dodge it by a whisker, and even so, he still managed to lift up his left foot and slam a brutal kick on the woman's shoulder, sending her flying to the side.

Jiraiya jumped away to a safe distance and looked around; everything was proceeding as planned–they were retreating and only a couple were left in the battlefield.

An order had come in earlier in the morning saying that they had to pull back close to the outskirts of Konoha. It was something that he hadn't questioned, if they stayed in here, they would be killed. Besides, the order also said that Kiri and Suna would be joining them in the location, so all was well. the Sannin was more than happy to pull everyone out of here.

He was obviously winning that battle.

His summons were keeping the enemy preoccupied whilst his people sped back deep into the forests of the Fire country. He would join them soon enough, but he had given the order they do not wait for him, no matter what. They were supposed to go to the coordinates he had given them. He would not necessarily take the same direction if Kumo was pursuing him.

The Toad Sage was forced to use a replacement jutsu when he found himself staring at a hail of kunais. He hadn't even had the time to use a wind jutsu to deflect the projectiles.

The Sannin appeared atop of Gamabunta's head. "Looks like everyone has retreated." The Sannin said. "We should disappear before things get nasty for us. You have been in this battlefield for too long, I doubt you can stay for any longer."

"You've kept me for longer." Gamabunta said. "If I wasn't because your life would be gone if I left, I would have left you long ago."

"Don't be like that." Jiraiya said with a smile. "You'll give the order for the others to leave the battlefield once we have made good distance…" He said to the Toad Chief.

Gamabunta didn't say anything, he just did a quick jump and blasted away from the battlefield.

Jiraiya was grinning, remembering the good old days he had found himself at Nadeshiko and had to rely on the Toad for his escape. Ah, what a good day that had been. He had to visit the land of women once again. Yes, after this war, he would go back again as a reward for this needless bloodbath.

A man needed a reward after some heavy duty.

Gamabunta did jumps for a couple of minutes before coming to a halt. "This is as far as I can take you." The Toad said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya landed on the ground and looked up. It was good that he had taken a different direction from his people; otherwise, it would not have been good. Well, for now, he just had to hurry back to Konoha and see what Minato has to say.

Before the Sannin could move out, he felt multiple chakra signatures moving toward him.

There was a lot of them. The Toad Sage pulled up his weight and began to run.

The Sannin only sped through the forest for about five minutes before he came to a halt as the Raikage suddenly crashed in front of him.

He cursed; the man wasn't alone, he was accompanied by many more shinobi from Kumogakure who had surrounded him.

He was trapped; the only good thing was that they didn't appear as if they were going to attack him.

"You're not going anywhere, Jiraiya," A, the Yondaime Raikage, said in a firm tone.

Lightning burst around him as he activated his jutsu.

"I have tremendous respect for you as a shinobi and your power, but this has to be done and will be done quickly,"

The moment the Raikage said those words, he disappeared in a blur, appearing in front of Jiraiya. The man's lightning punch drove straight towards Jiraiya's face. The Sannin could only make a haste defence that did him no good when the Raikage's fist tore through it, and slammed into him, sending him flying backwards.

Even though he had rocketed off the ground like a bullet, Jiraiya didn't allow his body to crash into a tree brutally, both his feet hit the tree, with knees bent and he balanced himself carefully.

The Raikage flashed in front of him, a lightning fast kick travelling towards his right shoulder. Jiraiya dropped to the ground, avoiding the kick. It was purely instinct that allowed him to dodge the kick. The Raikage's kick tore through the tree's trunk, but the man still moved fast enough to come crashing down at him.

Jiraiya only brought both his hands above his head as the man's right heel came crashing above his head.

Boom!

There were lightning sparks as A's foot crashed into Jiraiya's hands, causing the Sage's feet to be burrowed into the ground whilst his knees bent slightly under the power of the kick. Jiraiya was cursing because this was more than what he could handle as he was.

A suddenly flashed away, landing in front of the Toad Sage. His body caused a small crater as he landed heavily, and once again, slammed his right foot on the side of Jiraiya's shoulder.

The Sannin was sent flying to the side.

Jiraiya flipped several times before landing on the ground. Out of instinct than seeing the Raikage coming his way, he quickly lengthened his hair creating a strong defence to protect his entire body.

"Lariat!"

A shouted as he landed his killer jutsu on Jiraiya but the Toad sage was protected by his hair, and thus was only sent flying backwards. For a moment, A stopped moving and waited for the Sannin to come out.

Sensing that the Raikage wasn't attacking, Jiraiya released his jutsu. He was panting, tired. He had just been fighting a few moments ago and the Raikage's attacks were brutal.

The man's speed wasn't something one could scoff against. It was just ridiculous. Well, he could now understand why the man claims he could go as fast as Minato. Of course, that was nonsense. There was no one who could move as fast as Minato. Maybe Naruto could match those speeds in his limited field, but that was the thing with Naruto's teleportation jutsu, it was limited to a distance in which the formula covered.

"You're not giving me any chance…" Jiraiya said to the Raikage.

"A lesser man would have been dead already." A said.

"Well, I wouldn't be a Sannin if I couldn't hold my own against you for even a minute." Jiraiya was quick to say.

"True, but I cannot allow you to enter into your Sage Mode, should you do that it would change things. I'm willing to admit that I would not be sure if I can win, this is why, I cannot give you a chance…" A said raising his right hand. "I'm only doing this because I know you're a powerful shinobi."

If they were not careful, the Sannin would hurt them dearly. Jiraiya was capable taking out either him or the Tsuchikage without any help from anyone.

This was why he was being careful and fighting like this. His opponent was someone he could not afford to give a chance to fight otherwise he would lose his advantage and then live to regret it.

Jiraiya stared; the Raikage was giving a signal. Within a couple of seconds, the Sannin found himself a target of various lightning jutsus. The Sannin channelled chakra into his feet and did a quick jump propelled by chakra, and managed to avoid the jutsu but the Raikage was upon him within a half of a second.

The man slammed a fist into Jiraiya's chest. There was a sickening crunch when the fist connected and the Sannin let out a pained cry as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. The punch sent him flying backwards but he didn't go further as Onoki suddenly appeared behind him, holding his hands together with a sick smile on his lips.

Jiraiya sensed danger and a cloned popped beside him in a puff of smoke.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira!"

Onoki blasted the jutsu in tremendous speed towards Jiraiya. The speed of the jutsu was incredibly fast, so quick that Jiraiya could only widen his eyes before he was seemingly engulfed by the jutsu before everything turned white for a moment as a confined explosion occurred.

A couple of seconds later, Onoki smiled looking down at Jiraiya. "Oh, you managed to get out of the way. Well, you're not just a Sannin for nothing."

The Sannin was on his knees, heavily bleeding from his mouth after that brutal punch from the Raikage–he was sure that he had bones broken. He was not only bleeding from his mouth, but also from his left shoulder where his left arm used to be, but it was no longer there: It had been torn apart and had disappeared in the explosion caused by Onoki's jutsu.

The Toad Sage was panting heavily; he knew, he was done for, but on his right hand, he was concealing the three-pronged kunai–his hope of survival. There was no other way to survive this ambush now. Only Minato could save him.

Jiraiya stabbed the kunai into the ground with his remaining energy and fell down flat in his face.

Onoki didn't get a chance to celebrate victory over the Sannin and one that would give them a major boost in the efforts to win this war.

Minato appeared in a flash of yellow within a second right on the side of the Sannin. He was on his knees and then stood up. He wasn't smiling. A clone appeared in a puff of smoke and took the Sannin beside him before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"Tsuchikage, Raikage, it has been some time since we last spoke." Minato said in a hardened tone that had no emotion in it–his eyes reflected just that. Admittedly, it was an intimidating image.

"Why don't we talk for a moment? After forgiving your actions from the Hyuga incident to the Uzumaki incident, you have gone to do this. Both of you know what war is and yet you have done this for your petty reasons. I'm most displeased with you, Tsuchikage: you have experienced so many wars, I would have thought you of all people would be willing to do everything to avoid it. You pushed and pushed, but I refused to push back. Now, we are at war. Tsuchikage, you attempted to slaughter innocent civilians. Have both of you become so morally crippled that you can no longer see what is right and wrong?"

The Yondaime wasn't shouting, his tone was calm, and that made it all the more chilling.

"There is no point in having this kind of discussion." Onoki said with a shrug. "Unless you are thinking of surrendering, then we can talk…"

"Surrender?" Minato asked. "Age has not given you wisdom, Tsuchikage–it has made you foolish and your jokes are not amusing." The Yondaime shook his head in disappointment.

"You have pushed me for far too long and crossed a line that should not be crossed. Please, do not resent me for pushing back. I'm saying this to you two because I will not touch you now, but most of these men surrounding me will be falling down in the next minute and you will not have the power to do anything. I just want to remind you that this is war, and people you lead can die."

"Do you think you can just move around here without me stopping you?" A said with a scoff.

Minato took out two of his special kunais. "A, you are not fast as me. On my base level, you were not able to do anything against my speed, what do you think you can do when I go times 2?"

Minato then jumped into the air in a blur, hundreds of kunais flashed on all sides, imbedding on the trees and some being deflected by the enemy. Minato suddenly disappeared.

A could only watch what his eyes could not explain: he could only see yellow blurs around the trees. If anything, it looked like Minato was all over the place. There wasn't one, but many of them. The Yondaime hadn't been this fast the last time they met, and now he could not even decide where to go because the man was moving just too fast.

It was less than a couple of seconds, but then yellow blurs finally stopped and Minato landed on the tree branch, away from both A and Onoki. Bodies started to fall from the trees like leaves. Before Minato could speak, A flashed in front of him and his lightning punch tore through the branch the Yondaime had been standing on.

Minato had dodged the punch and was now standing where the Raikage had been standing a second ago.

"This is the result of your actions. The next time we meet, I will not be alone, and if you still insist you on continuing with this war, you will lose more of your people, more than what you just lost now, and I will not kill you. You will live with the guilt, and regret for the rest of your lives, and I truly hope you do learn from your mistakes." Minato stated. "I'm not just being vengeful; I want you to learn that your decisions affect these men you lead into a pointless war. We have both your Jinchuriki, Onoki. I hope this gives you something to think about, and if you still insist on continuing with war, we will meet again, and more people will die."

Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Onoki had a murderous look on his face when Minato disappeared from view.

That cursed brat. It was obvious now why his people hated the very existence of that man. Minato possessed something that one should not possess.

That jutsu should be branded kinjutsu; it should be banned from usage. How can just one man, in a couple of seconds slaughter hundreds of shinobi without their Kages being able to do anything about it?

Onoki had never felt so powerless.

He thought Naruto was worse, but Minato was certainly the worst.

"We need to move ahead and think of how we are going to do things from now on, Tsuchikage." The Yondaime Raikage said in a hardened tone.

Onoki ignored the man in favour of focusing in his hatred for Minato.

Victory had been within his grasp before the blond appeared, but now they were back to square one, with a few valuable pieces missing.

 **Earlier with Tsunade**

The Slug princess had been rudely disturbed from her rest when Minato suddenly appeared in a flash of yellow. The Yondaime had dragged her back to the Hidden Leaf into a room where she found a couple of medics surrounding Jiraiya, trying to stop his bleeding. There was panic in the room and haste in what they were doing.

Tsunade hadn't even asked what had happened, she had kicked out the medics from the room and been left alone with her former teammate. He was in such a pitiful state and surely, if those medics hadn't been quick enough, he might have died from loss of blood, not because of his wound.

It took some time, but Tsunade managed to stabilise the man and stop his bleeding.

Once she was done, she looked outside at the silent streets from the window. It was then she realized that this wasn't the view of the hospital. She shook her head before glancing back at her teammate.

They were at war, and although she wasn't involved in the clash of blades and jutsus flying all over the battlefield, she was seeing the wounded coming to her. Even so, she hadn't felt motivated to take the stand herself to fight with everyone. This role of saving people had been one that was reserved for her.

Besides, she wasn't a Konoha kunoichi anyway. She was just helping them get through this little war and then she would go back again to her beautiful life of gambling and drinking. She would go back immediately when the war ends.

Tsunade blinked when Minato walked into the room…When had he left?

"That was a clone." Minato said to Tsunade. "He was ambushed by both A and Onoki. I managed to make it in time…" The man said as he looked down at his former sensei.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Tsunade nodded. "His life isn't threatened, but his left hand…"

It was a loss to Konoha, a massive loss. They surely could not afford to lose him when the war was just heating up. Who was going to take his place? Their enemies were surely celebrating now since the Toad Sage wasn't going to be able to fight anytime soon. How could he even fight with just one hand? Even if he was Jiraiya, with one hand, it would be extremely difficult to navigate his way through the battlefield.

Well, she was just happy she didn't get to lose another precious friend. Jiraiya was going to live and that was all that mattered. Of course, she wasn't going to say this to the man. No, he would get excited and keep on bothering her…

She smiled at the thought.

If he changed, he wouldn't be Jiraiya, would he?

"They surely wanted him dead." Tsunade said of the strategy deployed by the Tsuchikage and the Raikage. "How are you going to cope with this? Why are you even withdrawing?"

She had been the only one left behind in camp. Shizune had already departed with the medic nins and the wounded they had with them. She didn't get reasons as to why they were withdrawing was it because they were losing?

Well, if something like this has happened to Jiraiya, then they might have been losing.

"We are not withdrawing, just changing positions." Minato said.

"Are you being smart with me?" Tsunade demanded.

Minato smiled, "Not at all." He said. "There has been a change of plans, and we are not losing. In fact, we are winning. This war will end soon. Once Suna and Kiri reach us, we will end this war." the Yondaime said in a firm tone. "I'd just come to check up on him. If anything changes, let me know…"

Tsunade nodded, "What happened?"

"The hospital is going through some renovations. It had an unfortunate incident," Minato didn't sound very pleased with that. "I will return soon, I need to talk to the Sandaime." Once again, the Yondaime Hokage disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 **Minato's Office**

The Sandaime could see that Minato had a lot on his mind as he settled down behind his desk. The active Hokage had said he was being called and then disappeared in a flash of yellow. Something must have happened, and he doubted it had to do with his son. The redhead had left yesterday; he couldn't be in trouble already, could he?

"You look troubled, Minato-kun." the Sandaime said in a calm tone.

The many year of experience in the battlefield as a Kage had taught him so many things. Minato carried a lot of burdens as a Kage and not just because of his job, but because of his ideals and beliefs. The job that he carried often had to go against his values, but that was something that was part of the job. When you became Hokage, you had to know what you were getting yourself into.

Being a Kage wasn't just sitting behind the desk, issuing orders and signing paperwork. There was a lot of work and so much burdens that one had to carry. Every life in the village was your responsibility and the shinobi you sent out to battle were your responsibility as well. There was so much more to the job and only someone who has tasted it before could understand.

"It was Jiraiya." Minato started in quiet tone. "He was ambushed, but I made it time. I was forced to play Naruto's role. For so long I have avoided playing my role, pushing everything to Naruto because he could do things I could in the battlefield. It isn't fair to him, but when I step into his shoes, I know what he has to go through."

Minato shook his head. "I know the feeling all too well. Maybe I just didn't want to experience it again. Nevertheless, I find myself with questions, Sandaime-sama."

"What questions?"

"Will this world really, ever see peace?" Minato asked. "My decisions have been with the thought of peace in mind, but at the same time, I must not make reckless decisions that will harm the people that I swore to protect. Truly, I do desire for there to be peace, but this war, the actions by both A and Onoki in this war, make me question if we truly can find peace in this world."

There was no doubt, after everything settles there would be division. It would take some time for there to be stability and then, they could just go on to hate them. Konoha hadn't done anything wrong, and yet it was going to lose people. The families of those lost were going to blame those who were responsible and with that came hatred; a hatred that he wondered would ever end.

Minato really wished for a safe world, he didn't want to see another war and he really hoped that the next generation didn't have to experience it as well. This world was theirs, and they could shape it, but its history just continues to control them, humans keep repeating the same thing over and over again, without an end to it.

Petty emotions are what brought them to this point.

"I wonder about that myself, Minato-kun." the Sandaime said in a very aged tone. "For years I thought things would change, but here we are again. If nothing is done, the next generation will not forget about this, but I just hope that the fear of war will bring them to think things over before making such careless decisions. I would not say I'm happy with it being like that, but it appears appreciation for the lives of other people and knowing what is right and wrong isn't working for shinobi. We have so far embraced the idea that we are the ones that are right and everyone else is wrong." the old man shook his head. "Talk about self-righteous."

"We are like that, but how do we stop it? Does it start with how we end this war and what we do after it?"

The Sandaime didn't offer an immediate response. "How you end and start will surely shape the future, but Minato-kun, you must be willing to make the hard decisions. There is a line. You are kind and want peace but for the sake of what you have to protect, you mustn't allow that line to be crossed or they will push you. If you had reacted differently to the provocations of those two, they might or might not have been fighting. Things can happen any other way. Nevertheless, you have to be firm, even if it means you must be forceful at times. No One is willing to listen to a weak person. Only those with power determine order." the Sandaime said in a firm tone.

"Perhaps it is time we did that, but at the same time, we must be careful not to push our ideals onto others and grow to become self-righteous."

"I was tolerant with both The Tsuchikage and Raikage and maybe to a fault." Minato was willing to admit that. "We are here, and once we have ended this, I will have to think of how we do things. I will not abandon my dream of peace, but at the same time, I cannot allow myself to be pushed around because of that dream."

 **Unknown Location**

"You really take it far." Kakuzu said in a stern tone to Hidan. "I told you, no ritual. She has to be taken alive."

He had to hit the crazy immortal bastard in order to stop him from killing their target. He didn't understand why the man felt he had to sacrifice his opponents to his god. well, he wasn't the one to judge and he was used to it by now, but when the leader said the target had to be alive, you had to follow that rule or else there would be trouble.

"You didn't have to hit me." Hidan said. "This bitch really did know how to pack a punch though." Hidan said, cursing Yugito as he looked at his torn cloak.

"If you had killed her, the Bijuu sealed in her would have 'died' as well. Do you know how long it would take for it to reform again?" Kakuzu questioned.

This wasn't the only Jinchuriki they would have to capture. There were others that they would have to get as well, and he had to drive the message straight into Hidan's thick skull.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you." Hidan said. "But we are sacrificing anyone else who comes to attack us. You're not getting their hearts. You got this round, and the next ones are mine."

Kakuzu sighed as he picked up Yugito and flung her over his shoulders. he found himself saying, "Fine, if it will please your god."

"Teme, are you mocking Jashin-sama?" Hidan demanded, glaring at the man beside him, he was ready to attack the man.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu warned. "You will infuriate me and I will forget that you're my partner for a moment."

Hidan snorted. "As if you can kill me."

Kakuzu suddenly stopped and looked ahead of him. There was someone strong waiting for them and he could sense multiple chakra signatures some distance away, but it was apparent that they were coming towards them, and from the direction they were taking...

"Come out." Kakuzu called out.

Naruto landed a distance away. "Well, this is surprising. But it should be expected from an experienced shinobi as you, Kakuzu…"

The redhead's eyes turned towards Hidan. a rotten piece of human. He didn't say anything though, but just looked over Kakuzu's shoulder.

At least Yugito was still alive.

Yes, they had to capture the Jinchurikis alive because if they died, the Bijuus would also temporarily die. Something like that would be mission failure and the Akatsuki would have to wait for the Bijuu to reform to continue with their plans.

Naruto was at least thankful that things had to be done in this order.

If Yugito was dead, he wouldn't even be here. He would have left this place without engaging them. These two were immortals, he was just a man, fighting them alone was just a risky move he was not willing to take. But here he was going to engage them, only for a little while, but there was no hope of making this a full-blown out battle.

He just had to distract them long enough to get his hands on Yugito and then he would disappear.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kakuzu said calmly. "Iwagakure has placed a rather large bounty on your head. I didn't think I will be collecting it on this day, but I will have to thank you for coming all this way…"

Naruto held out his hands defensively. "Please erase such thoughts." The Uzumaki said. "I plan on living. The bounty on my forehead cannot be cashed. I will have to admit, the money is rather attracting…"

If it was an enemy, he would have surely went after that person for the money. it was needed for his project in Uzu.

"You're not getting him, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted as he readied his tri-bladed scythe. "We agreed that the next opponent would be mine to sacrifice, not to be used for your blasphemous deeds."

"I don't remember agreeing to it." Kakuzu said. "Besides, I cannot allow such a bounty to be used for your useless game. He has more value." The man said putting Yugito down.

He was willing to fight Hidan in order to get the Uzumaki. He wasn't going to allow the man to be a sacrifice, not when there was a large bounty on his head.

"He is mine!" Hidan shouted as he rushed towards Naruto.

The redhead knelt down and placed a hand on the ground as Hidan neared him. The man swung his scythe towards the Uzumaki but Naruto suddenly flashed out of sight and appeared behind the man. a single swing of the sword separated the man's head from his shoulders.

Kakuzu was upon Naruto in a second, the man swung a right foot towards the redhead's shoulder but the Uzumaki disappeared in a flash.

"The fuck! You bastard, I will make you pay for this!" Hidan shouted as his head rolled on the ground. "Hey, Kakuzu, put me together!"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "Not now. I told you, I cannot allow you to sacrifice him. I will handle him, and afterwards I will put you back together."

"You bastard! I swear the moment you put me back together, I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

Kakuzu ignored the man and turned towards Naruto who was standing a distance away. "That wasn't just speed…Is that your teleportation jutsu?" the man asked as he looked around.

When Naruto didn't respond he spoke again. "I guess being in this area won't be good for me."

Naruto raised a single finger and pointed at Yugito. He teleported right beside her, but the moment he appeared, a black figure with a mask appeared above him. The mask released a breath of flames directly down at him.

Naruto crouched down towards Yugito knowing that he might not get another chance to get to her.

The flames hit him on the back for a moment before he grabbed the Jinchuriki and flashed away.

Kakuzu was upon him within a second, his right punch coming towards his face, Naruto ducked under the punch and took a step forward before attempting to knee the man, but he regretted the move as his knee crashed into something so hard that it hurt. He feld it as if he had hit a stone cold wall.

Kakuzu reacted quickly by flashing his left foot towards the redhead, but Naruto managed to dodge the kick and appear a distance away.

When he landed down, he noticed something on Yugito's chest, a glowing explosive tag.

Boom!

The tag exploded within a second, covering the redhead with red flames that burnt for a couple of seconds before clearing down. When they cleared, a not so smiling Naruto was standing still, his clothes burnt, sporting a couple of bruises but Yugito was fine.

"Did you think I would just leave her be like that?" Kakuzu asked calmly. "I'm disappointed though. From what I know, you would have left her with the tag in order to save yourself."

Naruto was surprised–that was something he would normally do. He didn't go around sacrificing himself for other people. It would have been stupid and unnecessary for him to sacrifice himself for Yugito. But to think that the Akatsuki knew so much about his character. This was something he didn't expect, but it didn't do any harm.

The fact that Kakuzu was willing to use such a strategy in such a short time meant that he was someone that should not be underestimated. Well, he wasn't underestimating the man and he had to get out of here. Those people would be surrounding this place within a few seconds.

"Since we are pouring out our hearts, I guess I should be honest." Naruto started calmly. "I actually did consider throwing her away to avoid getting caught in the blast but I thought, this wasn't something that could kill me and what if this was your strategy? If I had believed that the explosion would do more damage, I wouldn't have held her. Besides that, I think I like this woman."

Kakuzu had no interest in that; things were different now and he had to come up with a way to get Yugito. The redhead would not fight with the woman in his hands; he had to do something about her before engaging him in a serious battle. However, if he didn't it would make things easy for him and he would collect the bounty he was seeing above the redhead's head.

"How do you plan on fighting like that?"

"You have made a crucial mistake." Naruto said to Kakuzu. "It was never my intention to fight you. Unfortunately, you're the type of people I cannot risk fighting against if there is no one watching my back. Besides, fighting you isn't necessary. I just wanted to get this woman and then head back to the Hidden Leaf…"

"Do you think you can escape?"

Naruto appeared to think about it for a couple of moments before responding. "Admittedly, I think it would be difficult, but not impossible…Your battle with Yugito attracted Kumo's attention and I'm sure you have sensed them already. they will keep you busy while I run away."

"What makes you think they will not go after you as well?" He wasn't afraid to face the Kumo masses. He could use something to calm himself if Naruto does manage to escape.

He would have not only lost his target, but more importantly a load of money.

"They will be too afraid to chase after me." Naruto said as a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. he gave the clone Yugito before he summoned the Kyubi. The giant nine tailed fox appeared in a large cloud of smoke and stared down at the field. Naruto quickly leapt onto the Bijuu's head with his clone.

"It really feels refreshing breathing this fresh air every time you summon me." Kurama said to Naruto. "Who do you want me to get rid off?"

"No one." Naruto said in a calm tone. "Let us just get out of here…"

"You summoned me so that you can run with your tails between your legs?" Kurama was infuriated by the thought. He was the Kyubi; he didn't run away from the battlefield, especially not against mere humans.

This was just insulting to his pride.

"I won't be the one whose tails will be wagging." Naruto said a bit dismissively. "But we are simply clearing the field for two enemies to kill each other. Kumo shinobi are coming here and they will engage the Akatsuki. I don't care who wins. Now let us go…" The redhead said in a firm tone.

Kakuzu wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to do something stupid as trying to attack that Bijuu. Naruto alone would be a problem, but the Kyubi wasn't a beast that he wanted to fight.

The Bijuu wasn't something that a normal human could fight alone.

He simply turned towards Hidan with the thought of putting him back together so that they could vent out their anger together on the incoming shinobi.

He wasn't happy and the leader wasn't going to be happy about this loss. They shouldn't have lost the two tails, but they did and that man would not be pleased with him. Well, it wasn't like he was going to something to him and he could still get the two tails.

He knew Naruto was going back to Konoha, so after this, he would head towards the Leaf, but a report would need to be given to the leader.

 **With Itachi**

The order to withdraw towards Konoha had also reached the Uchiha and he was sure that his father would be going back now, or maybe the man would wait for him.

He was currently conducting a mission of slowing down the enemy lines to give enough time for Konoha forces to withdraw without having to worry about the enemy catching up to them. Of course, the withdrawing would have to be done in haste because once the enemy realizes they are, they will try to pursue them in large numbers.

Well, it would be foolish to think they have not realized it by now.

"Itachi." one of the Uchiha under his command said to him.

Itachi looked at the man–he was sitting on a tree branch. "Is everything done?"

The man nodded, "Yes." He said. "We have laid the traps all over this forest. You can see them with the Sharingan, but since the enemy don't have anyone who sees through chakra, they will be caught in the traps."

Itachi nodded and stood up on the branch. "Return to my father's side. He should also be withdrawing now. I will lead the enemy into the traps and will join you, back at the rendezvous point." the Uchiha issued out a firm order that wasn't to be argued.

The enemy wasn't just going to walk into the traps. There were no such miracles. Someone would have to act as bait to lead them here, otherwise if they were just going to guess where the enemy would pass through, they would have to set traps all over the entire forest but that had the potential of catching friendlies as well.

This was the most effective method because he could outrun them. He knew where the enemy was. He just had to get their attention, fight a bit, and then run as if he had realized that he could not win.

They would follow him to this death trap.

Then he would have to turn back to Konoha, but he would have to ensure that no one was else behind first before going back.

 **With Mei**

Mei was leading a strong army of five thousand shinobi and kunoichi.

She had just entered the Fire country and was marching in the direction of the Hidden Leaf. She had taken this much because she was certain that no one would attack Kiri at this time and there was also a high possibility that they might not even fight. After what Minato did for her, this was the least she could do.

Konoha was facing destruction at the hands of Iwa and Kumo it had no ally backing it up in this useless war.

They were supposed to have been welcomed by Naruto the moment they got out of their ships, but the redhead didn't come, instead she only got a message saying that he was currently occupied with something that had come up and she had to lead her army to a given location.

"Halt!" Ao suddenly commanded, stopping the shinobi behind him.

"What is it?" Mei asked the Byakugan user.

Naruto jumped out of the trees with his hands raised in surrender.

"Are you really, Naruto? I got a report that you were held up with something…"

After checking with his Byakugan, Ao spoke, "It is him." he said to his Kage.

Naruto didn't say anything until he reached Mei and her company. "I was by the Land of Hot Water taking care of some business. I had to return to Konoha because there would be people after me, dangerous people." The redhead said. "But I was surprised to learn that the delightful woman I was going after was positioned to stop you."

Mei looked at the redhead questionably.

"A Jinchuriki of the two tails. The Raikage must have known that you'd have trouble dealing with her. I assume the objective wasn't to stop you completely, but to reduce your numbers, and slow you down. Since the Raikage's brother is somewhere around the Land of Hot Water, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a plan for him to join in as back up."

It was a good strategy from the Raikage but a pity he didn't account for the Akatsuki to make a move on his Jinchuriki. Really, if it wasn't because of the Akatsuki, Yugito would have attacked these people caused death and it would not have been good.

Naruto would have to thank the Akatsuki. Because of the organization, they had managed to kill two birds in one stone.

"You said there would be dangerous people chasing you." Mei said.

Naruto nodded. "Have no fears. It is the Akatsuki and Kumo's forces. They are probably done killing each other now…" The redhead said calmly. "But that doesn't mean you should relax. To make things easier for movement, you can divide your people in two groups. The passage is safe; Konoha's forces are currently withdrawing into the outskirts of the village, so you will meet them soon. You will also be joined by Suna's forces."

"Aren't you going to join us?" Mei asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm just a clone. Nevertheless, we should see each other tomorrow…If anything comes up, please don't hesitate to call my father. He will be in your presence to assist you."

Mei found that to be amusing. She had come here to assist the Yondaime Hokage, not to be assisted by him. "I think we can handle whatever comes our way." The Godaime Mizukage said.

Naruto smiled. "Well then, I wish you a pleasant journey." He said but before he could disappear, Mei stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The clone nodded and walked with the Mizukage for a bit. "What is going on in the war? How are things? I need something to tell my men. They are a bit worried knowing that we are facing two Great Villages with a total of four Jinchurikis combined."

Anyone would be worried.

She was slightly worried but that didn't mean she was going to continue with the march in fear. No, fear wouldn't win them any battle they would face, if they do end up fighting. She had to remain strong, because without the will to fight, there was nothing left of a shinobi.

"We have captured two Jinchurikis of Iwa and the real me is on his way to Konoha to deliver another one from Kumo. We have suffered some losses, but things look good for us. Once you reach the rendezvous point, you will see the kind of force we make." He then smiled. "The three Jinchuriki can be used against both Kumo and Iwa if they insist on fighting, and not to mention the Kyubi. So you have nothing to worry about."

Mei nodded. "Looks like you have things under control." She said. She stared the redhead for a long minute, "I know you're just a clone, but you seem a little lighter…"

"Really? It must because the original did something he has never done before." The clone said but didn't go any further than that. "I will see you tomorrow, Mizukage."

 **Fire Country**

A was the one who was cursing now instead of Onoki. The Tsuchikage had cursed and vented his anger on the forest after Minato left them saying that he had captured both Iwa's Jinchuriki. Later, they had received that the damage done to the Leaf was nothing-it was just minor. It wasn't part of the plan, but it had happened.

They now had to find a way to do things. Well, this taught them that they could not rely on Jinchuriki in battle. They were never going to do that again. The positive here was that they were moving towards Konoha and by tomorrow, they would be within the Village's outskirts. There would be no hiding then.

Still, why was Konoha withdrawing?

Was it because they were being overwhelmed?

That wasn't the biggest problem now; the problem was that Naruto had taken Yugito from the Akatsuki and then those two men who could no longer deny went on to slaughter many of his men before they managed to retreat. That cursed organization, he didn't think they could make a move now, and he hadn't even known that they were after Jinchuriki.

A stared at his partner in crime–the Tsuchikage. "What exactly do you know about, the Akatsuki?"

The old man had been using the organization for his many deeds he didn't want to do himself, he had to know something about them. He would hunt them down after this war for messing with his plans. He didn't care who led them and how many they were, but he would not forgive this disturbance that was going to cost him dearly.

"Not much." Onoki said, he wasn't pleased about it either. "But I know that they are a group of S-ranked criminals. In one of my dealings with Kabuto, I had him give me some Intel about them but it wasn't anything useful. We can discuss them after the war."

At least they had something to do after the war. If not, there could have been plans of betrayal in one of them, but if their cooperation was needed to take down the Akatsuki, then their little partnership could still go on for a while. He had information about the group, and A would not get it if something happens to him.

"You better have someone useful, Tsuchikage." the Raikage said in a hardened tone. "If they went after Yugito, they could also go after Bee. I cannot allow that to happen. I had thought they were just criminals but this report tells me that they are a group not to be underestimated."

Onoki didn't find any surprise in that. The group has always been effective in the work they did, regardless of how big the task was, they seemed capable of doing anything. Well, he had used their services because they were strong and got the job done to satisfaction.

"You're not overly concerned that they took your Jinchuriki, if anything, it seems that you're much more worried about the Akatsuki or at least getting rid of them…" Onoki said with a careful eye.

Considering that the Jinchuriki was supposed to be close to the man, he found this to be a little surprising. Perhaps he treated her as nothing more than a weapon or just any other of his shinobi. Onoki was certain that if it were Bee who had been captured, the man would've marched to Konoha on his own just so he could get his brother back.

"You don't understand what they have done." A said in a hardened tone. "I told you I would handle Kiri but I never said how. Yugito was supposed to halt their movements. After Bee was done with the Uchiha, he would move out to support her in dealing with them before joining us in the final battle. I don't believe that Naruto would've gone after Yugito if the Akatsuki hadn't made a move. This means that she would have gone to do her mission. Because this has happened, Kiri will join us in battle, and there are reports saying that Suna might join as well. I don't know, but do you understand how this has messed up our strategy?"

Onoki frowned. Yes, this wasn't looking good at all.

Maybe it was time to curse again because this wasn't something he wanted to see.

"Konoha has the ability to manipulate our Jinchuriki to fight against us." The Raikage said. "We need to rethink things now because any reckless movement towards Konoha would result in the loss of this war. I do not want to go back to Kumo wearing the mask of humiliation."

"Konoha is a village led by Minato." Onoki cut in firmly. "Do you really think that the noble Yondaime Hokage would go to such lengths? Manipulation of our own Jinchuriki to fight us? This is the same person who did nothing when you tried to capture a Hyuga."

"It's different this time." The Raikage said "This is war… I saw the look on his face earlier." the man shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What, are you suggesting we retreat and find a way to get our Jinchuriki?"

"Don't be ridiculous." the Yondaime Raikage said. "But we will have to think of a way to get them."

 **Rain**

Obito appeared in the tower of the god of Amegakure in his usual style. The moment he found both Tendou and Konan, he went straight to business. "Konoha has captured the Two-tails. Hidan and Kakuzu had captured her, but the Hidden Leaf interfered. She is probably on her way to Konoha now."

Tendou turned to Obito with an expressionless look. "That is unexpected. What of the One-tail?"

"I have the Jinchuriki but we have lost both Deidara and Sasori…" Obito responded.

He hadn't thought that Konoha would be a problem like this, but the village has made things easier for them because it now had four Bijuus. They could just go on to the village and destroy it before taking the collected Jinchurikis.

They could go after the rest later on.

"The Hidden Leaf is interfering in our plan for peace." Pain stated–that was the obvious. "We must solve it quickly. We cannot move ahead with them in the way."

Obito nodded. "I agree with you, then how are you going to go about it?"

"I will go to the Hidden Leaf. Most of their Shinobi are out of the village. What remains is just children, it should be easy to collect the Bijuu." The man said.

"It should be done soon because once the war ends; they will regroup and make it difficult…" Obito said. "With your current mobility, it would take time for you to get to the Hidden Leaf without being seen by them. Shinobi are all over the fire country. I can take you there."

It would make it simple for the man to get to Konoha without experiencing too much obstacles. He would have another dance with his sensei. The last one had ended abruptly, this time he would have to settle the score and then he would be a step closer to his dream.

"I must prepare my paths…Tomorrow morning." Pain said.

"I will return then." Obito said before disappearing in a black swirl.

Konan looked at Nagato with concern.

They both knew that Obito could not be trusted but it was apparent that Konoha had to be removed because it was being a problem to their dream. If they did nothing, the Hidden Leaf could stop them from capturing other Jinchuriki and that would not make things easy for them because things could not work without the Bijuu.

Still, she was worried about Nagato. Was it going to be safe sailing in Konoha?

He has never faced defeat and hasn't come close to defeat, so she wasn't worried about that, but she was worried about what would happen with that man who called himself Madara.

"I'm going with you, Nagato." Konan said in a firm tone.

Pain shook his head. "No, you will stay here. I alone am enough for this mission. Besides, I believe Madara will join me. He has said he would be dealing with the Yondaime, so that makes things easy for me. You need to stay here and watch over Ame in case someone tries something. We need to keep this village protected."

"I know, but I have been by your side, Nagato." Konan said.

"I know Konan, but this time, stay and watch over Amegakure." Pain said. "We know that Iwa is lurking, we cannot give them an opening or they will involve our village in their petty…" He paused. "If we succeed tomorrow, peace will be within our grasp."

 **Later that Day**

Minato looked up as Naruto walked appeared in his office.

The son of his was wearing just a long sleeved t-shirt, black pants.

He looked refreshed.

"You've already gone home?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I dropped by my place to leave Yugito there and then washed up a bit…"

Minato raised an eyebrow.

He would have thought Naruto would take the woman down to the underground facilities were they were holding Iwa's Jinchuriki. It was the most secure place for them to host enemies of such power. It also ensured that if a miracle of them escaping their chains, they could not do anything harm to the Leaf.

But in her current place, Yugito could do a lot of damage to the village if she awoke and turned on them. She was still an enemy, who was going to fight them, so why was Naruto keeping her in his apartment not locked up in her cell?

The son of his didn't do pity, he would rather kill a person than pity them.

"Why make such a move Naruto?" Minato asked in a Hokage tone. "I trust you, but we are not sure what she will do and I cannot permit anything that puts the village's security in danger."

It would be disastrous if she suddenly transformed and wreaked havoc in the village. Considering that this would be Naruto's fault, Minato would have to quit being Hokage after the war. People would turn on Naruto–they would not forgive him for something like that.

Minato doubted Naruto would care though–he would just take his clan back to Uzu. He was already building it and it was their former home. He could take them back there if Konoha no longer welcomed them. It would certainly be a major decision to make, but since Naruto would only do it thinking of his clan, the people would follow him.

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "She is sleeping, and won't wake up unless I remove the seal on her. I just thought she is someone I don't want to put in a cell. If she does anything, I will claim responsibility for it. Tomorrow, she will be by the clan compound."

Minato shook his head. "Why are you going that far for her?"

"I like her." Naruto simply said. "She is a delightful person and still owes me a date."

"Does she have the same thoughts as you?"

Naruto appeared to think for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "If she doesn't breaks my legs, then yes." He said.

Minato sighed; that was something that Naruto had done to her in the Chunin exams. The brutality had started there. Well, at least then he didn't go as far as to kill everyone he faced.

Back then, if you fought him and lived, you wouldn't want to face him again.

"How is she?"

"She is healing…This is why I made sure she doesn't wake up. Those two are brutal." Naruto said.

"Like someone I'm talking to?" Minato asked with a smile.

"Maybe but at least I can die." He said. "Those two just can't die. I didn't fight them by the way. So, they are probably still alive, but if I have Itachi by my side, I won't have a problem facing them."

"After the war." Minato said.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be home tomorrow morning." The redhead said as he stood up. "For now, I need to get a good night sleep and rest my body and mind."

"Any particular reason you're not going home? I know you have always used your apartment but considering what you have there, wouldn't it be much safer for you to be home? If something happens, it can be contained to just the compound." Minato reasoned.

"True, but I'm going to go with what I have decided…"

"Are you avoiding, Azumi?"

Naruto shook his head. "She'd kill me if she found out I was avoiding her…"

That was all he said before disappearing in a burst of flames.

 **The Following Day**

Yugito nearly screamed and jumped out of the bird she was sleeping in when she woke up and found herself staring at crimson hair. She didn't shout because the only person she knew who had this kind of summon was Naruto but of course that raised questions in her mind.

"Naruto?"

Wait, what was she even doing in bed with him? Was she dreaming? Yes, she had to be. The last thing she remembered was falling unconscious with the bloody Akatsuki standing over her. She had been captured. Was she dead and this was a world where she lived her fantasy?

"You're awake." Naruto said as he turned around to face the blonde. He then got up and put on his t-shirt. "Welcome to heaven."

Yugito stared; he was smiling a beautiful smile.

Yes, this was heaven.

Naruto laughed for a couple of seconds before he caught himself. Was he just laughing? What was wrong with him? He shook his head.

"This is the Hidden Leaf. I saved you yesterday from the Akatsuki and brought you back here."

Yugito asked her Bijuu what was going on and the Bijuu informed her that she had been rescued.

The blonde quickly looked down to see what she was wearing–she still had on torn clothes. She sighed in relief before looking back at Naruto. "Why am I sleeping in the same bed as you?"

"I wasn't going to sleep on a couch when I have a comfortable bed." Naruto said. "Besides you were practically dead." The redhead said with a shrug. "How are you feeling, though?"

"Good, considering what I went through." Yugito said. SHe paused. "Isn't it weird that I am calm despite that I am in enemy village?"

"Not at all." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I'm going home to get you some clothes. Stay behind and take a shower, and don't try to leave the apartment because no one aside from the Hokage knows you are here."

Yugito stared at the redhead Uzumaki. "You're going to leave me here? I am a Jinchuriki and an enemy of Konoha. I was going to attack your allies, and you still treat me like this? Why?"

"Well, we can't go on our date if you look like that." Naruto said calmly.

Yugito stared, baffled.

Was he okay?

 **With Itachi**

"Uchiha Itachi." Kisame greeted the Uchiha with a wide smile, his sword held firmly on his right shoulder. "Care to join me in a bloody battle?"

He had been dropped here by Obito who had confirmed the Uchiha's location through Zetsu. He was supposed to keep the Uchiha occupied whilst they worked on Konoha. Obviously, they didn't want anyone who could be a threat to get in the way of taking care of the business on the other end.

Kisame really wanted to let loose on the other side, but the Uchiha would do. This was someone who was powerful after all. This person before him had the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan, so this was going to be fun if not brutal, but he was going to enjoy himself.

"Hoshigake Kisame." Itachi said looking at the man carefully.

Naruto had fought the man and removed one of his hands, but he had both. He must have had it re-attached after the battle. Still, this was a dangerous person he didn't want to face, not when he had a chilling feeling making his hair stand. It was never a good feeling, which was why he wanted to get back to Konoha quickly–he was already close to the village anyway.

"I thought the Akatsuki only went after Jinchuriki." Itachi stated, finding it curious that the man would come to him. There was no doubt that he was looking for a fight, and a fight Itachi would give the man.

"Well, there have been some issues that have come up." Kisame said. "I'm not supposed to say, but the end is coming soon and I would like to have a blast before it comes. Konoha is going to be destroyed, and I am here to make sure you don't get to the village…"

Kisame only said that because he wanted to fight a very motivated person. Because of this, the Uchiha would have all the reason to give it his all so that he could finish the battle quickly and hurry back to Konoha.

Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan came to life.

He had no reason to doubt that man. This just confirmed what he had been feeling all along. He could not allow the Hidden Leaf to be destroyed. it would mean failure on his part as someone who has vowed to protect his home. To do that, he had to negotiate his way through this man and quick because he didn't have seconds to waste.

There were two ways he could end this within a couple of seconds.

It was either Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi.

 **End of chapter**

 **I was rather quick to try to post this one because I had said I would post it today.**

 **I have not even had the chance to respond to the reviews for chapter 26. If my desk isn't filled with month end finance reconciliations, I will respond tomorrow.**

 **Please note that chapter 28 will be the last and 29 will provide an epilogue.**

 **I'm not trolling**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


	28. Chapter 28

**Uzumaki Compound**

"Why are you going through my clothes?" Azumi asked, standing at the door of her room.

Naruto had invaded her privacy and was now going through her clothes without her permission.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned to face Azumi: he had thought he would come in take what he wants and then leave without seeing her.

Really, he didn't want to talk to her at this time. He wanted to focus on the war and other things. Conversing with her would bring the subject of what happened between them and he didn't want to talk about it, not now at least.

The Uzumaki clan head shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I thought I was going get to my business without your eyes on me."

Azumi walked up to her clan head and stared into his eyes. "What are you doing? You know I too deserve some privacy."

"That is amusing." Naruto said. "You go through my stuff all the time and we have seen each other naked, there is no need to hide anything. It isn't like I haven't seen you wearing these things, anyway." The redhead said with a shrug. "But I guess I should have spoken to you first."

"You were avoiding that." Azumi said.

"Admittedly." Naruto said. "I'm looking for some clothes for Yugito. She is by my apartment and is in need of some clothes. I thought yours would do."

"Yugito as in Kumo's Jinchuriki?"

Naruto nodded.

"She is an enemy…" Azumi paused as something came to mind. "I shouldn't be surprised; you went all the way to Kumo just to see her. I didn't think the day would come when I would actually say that you like someone, a woman no less."

"You don't sound happy." Naruto noted.

"Of course I'm not happy." Azumi more or less snapped. "You brought another woman back to your apartment, and you were planning on giving her my clothes without telling me."

Naruto closed his eyes.

This was the reason he had avoided home and hadn't wanted Azumi to see him. He was avoiding this kind of talk. It wasn't necessary at this time. Naruto turned around and went towards Azumi's bed. He settled on the edge of the bed and motioned for Azumi to sit next to him.

"Azumi, I care for you and I do not want you to have that kind of look on your face. We have lived together for so long and you've never given me that kind of look." Naruto said.

"Ask what you want to ask, and I will answer you. After which, I will head to my apartment bring Yugito here and then we will talk more. Is that fine with you, Azumi?"

 **Meanwhile**

"There is an intruder, Hokage-sama." An Anbu said to Minato.

If the man was telling him this, it meant that they didn't have this intruder in custody and was still at large. Considering that they were at war, he could only think it was someone dangerous. It could not be Yugito, could it? Minato shook his head; Naruto had that under control.

It had to be someone else from either Kumo or Iwagakure.

"Have you identified the intruder?"

The man nodded before speaking. "He is wearing the Akatsuki cloak. We know where he is but we cannot get to him."

Minato got up from his chair before disappearing. He appeared atop of the Hokage tower and looked around the beautiful streets that didn't have any trouble in them. Not long ago, they were running around in fear after Kumo and Iwa's Jinchuriki appeared and attempted to destroy the village.

It was calm now. Calm before the storm perhaps.

The Yondaime looked up into the sky; he saw a person floating high above the village and suddenly got a chilling feeling about what the person was trying to do. It was the Akatsuki as the Anbu had said, but what did they want?

Were they here because Konoha had taken Yugito from them?

"Get me someone who has a contract with summons that can fly." Minato ordered in a hurried tone.

"Hai." The Anbu disappeared.

Before the Yondaime could think anything further, the black spiralling vortex started flashing behind him with hands out to grab him. Just like last time, Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow. He appeared in a secluded place, but his mind was back at the village.

Minato looked at the person who appeared before him, just like last time. "I figured that this day would come." The Yondaime said. "But I never thought it would be in this situation. You're of the Akatsuki, what are you trying to do here?"

"Konoha is going to be judged for standing in the way of peace." Obito stated calmly. "There is nothing you can do to stop it."

Minato frowned.

That was something that he didn't want to see happening. He could not allow the Leaf to be destroyed under his watch. He was the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's leader.

Still, was there a jutsu that could destroy the Hidden Leaf? He knew one or two Kinjutsu that could do the trick but did the Akatsuki have something like that?

Boom!

With Minato's attention focused on the explosion, Obito lunged towards his former sensei, both his hands held out. He wanted to grab the man and warp him away to his dimension.

Minato's reaction was quick, and on instinct he leapt backwards.

He managed to avoid the masked shinobi.

Konoha…His beloved Konoha. What had happened to it? Who could have caused such an explosion? Minato was worried, disturbingly worried about the explosion that had shook the very ground he had been standing on.

What was even going to happen to the Jinchuriki they had captured? What would happen if Kumo and Iwa suddenly appeared in this kind of situation? It would be a loss to Konoha.

A reality that could not be allowed. Minato knew that it Konoha lost, he was the first person they would kill and Naruto would follow him shortly.

Minato's sharpened eyes turned towards the masked shinobi before he took out his three-pronged kunai.

"Even you can be serious…Well, this situation is a Hokage's worst nightmare." Obito said. "But you don't have to be worried about anything. We will 'recreate' this world once we get all the Bijuu. You can have your perfect world."

"There is no such thing as a perfect world. Even I am willing to admit that. Humans are not perfect, we always make mistakes, as such there can never be a perfect world, unless it is in your dream." Minato stated in a hardened tone.

"You don't know how ri-" Obito didn't finish what he was trying to say because just as he was talking, Minato suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The masked Uchiha didn't even get the chance to blink before he felt something cold piercing through his back.

"Last time we fought, I managed to get a few pieces about how your jutsu works. Naruto also mentioned that it was related to Kakashi's Kamui. Yours apparently requires touch to warp away the target, and Kakashi's doesn't." Minato stated, holding a kunai that was inside Obito's back. He was also holding out his right hand; on the palm of his hand, he was forming a Rasengan.

"I've not told anyone this, but the Hiraishin seal does not disappear. It stays on you forever."

 **With Naruto**

Chains pierced through a broken wall, creating a small hole. Naruto slowly got through the hole. His body was surrounded by chakra chains, a barrier visible around him. He wasn't harmed in any way.

The Uzumaki stared at the scene around him, a dead look on his eyes.

How come he hadn't noticed anything?

He was just walking along the streets of the Hidden Leaf and then it happened.

Was he high on thinking about Yugito and his earlier conversation with Azumi?

He let his guard drop and this happened. Konoha was nothing more than a crater and the compound he had viewed as a fortress was just flat ground.

Uzumaki Compound.

Karin

Azumi

His mother

His clan

They were all gone. Konoha was gone. He could sense a few chakra signatures, but none of which he cared for. Everything he liked was gone. Everything. Nothing remained. For a moment, Naruto thought of just allowing his mind to loosen the breaks that have kept him sane for the past years.

But he could not bring himself to lose it.

Yet, he felt something in his heart that he has never felt before. It was a tingling feeling that gripped his heart painfully. It made him fall on his knees, holding his chest. What was this?

Pain?

Was this the pain of losing someone?

Was this what other people felt when he slaughtered their loved ones?

It was a unique feeling; he hadn't felt pain for his team, it had been guilt, but it didn't bring him to this situation. Here, there was nothing he could do. His power was not meant to protect other people. He had trained to protect himself and to kill his enemies.

His family, his beloved sister, they were not covered by his pathetic power.

Had it been all for nothing?

A grin slowly formed on Naruto's lips, a mad grin. He wanted nothing more than to kill someone, to murder someone; just to explode. Nature would not do it. It would smooth his soul if he found someone to take his frustrations on.

Just then, he sensed a powerful chakra and then slowly got up.

The chains that had been around his body dispersed before he vanished in a swirl of intense flames.

He appeared in the centre of Konoha, a large crater that once was the former great village called the Hidden Leaf.

It had been reduced to this by that person.

Normally, Naruto would run away from a person with such power, but without his clan, his sister, Azumi, his mother, or even Yugito, it felt as if there was nothing else to live for.

The Hidden Leaf could not even praise him to his achievements because it was good as dead.

Naruto eyes stared at the six paths of pain, with eyes wide, a little bit of a senile look on his face.

It was because of this person that he lost everything; this person had to die.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Tendou started calmly. "You're a shinobi who has gone around spreading pain and death to shinobi all over the Elemental Nations, and yet when you have been made to experience the same pain, you get to look so murderous."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I do no go around killing innocent children." The redhead Uzumaki said in a deathly silent tone. "People I have killed were not innocent."

"And you get to decide that... You're not god but a human." Tendou said. "Can you continue in the same way after experiencing pain? You are experiencing it now, aren't you? I think now we talk on the same level…"

"I have no desire to talk to you." Naruto said.

"I see." Tendou said. "We do not wish to cause any more trouble. The Jinchuriki you have, give them to us and the Kyubi, we will not have a reason to fight any more if you do so. This is necessary for our peace."

Naruto stared at the six paths for a long moment.

He normally wouldn't fight against such odds, especially when it was six against one and he had to go against the Rinnegan. He didn't know much about the doujutsu to engage it without any fear. It was unlike the Sharingan, but at the moment, he did not care. He could fight recklessly as he wished; there was nothing else to live for.

"It appears that you're not going to give us what we want…" Tendou said before the Animal path summoned beasts into the field.

A careless Naruto didn't think of running away. What was the point of running away from the battle? Everything he valued was destroyed along with the Hidden Leaf; there was nothing else he could run off to. Still, "Summons? Isn't it enough that it is six against one?"

"You should not complain, you can Summon the Kyubi. it is the most powerful Bijuu." Tendou said calmly.

Was he just being baited to summon the Kyubi so that they could defeat him and then take the Bijuu away?

Naruto shook his head.

He didn't care at the moment.

They could take it if they wanted to.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

Kurama appeared in a large plume of smoke before staring at the enemy. "The Rinnegan." The Bijuu said.

This was something he never thought he would see again, not after the Sage of Six Paths.

"You handle the pets, I want to kill him myself." Naruto said to Kurama as he took stepped towards the six paths.

There was no need to waste time with dancing around needlessly, but the way he was going to do was going to cost him lots of chakra, much more than he could afford. This was had to be a necessary sacrifice since he could not see any other way of going about business in this battlefield that was once a land for houses.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, fully opened but with a sharp gaze about them.

Without thinking too much about the strategy, the redhead sped towards the six paths. None of them moved, with the Preta path spearheading their defence. When Naruto reached them, he leapt into the air, before spinning around.

He lashed a flame engulfed right kick towards the Preta path's face.

The path held out both its hands, creating a barrier. When Naruto's attack collided with the barrier, it came to a dead stop as the flames were being absorbed. Naruto thought of jumping away, but before he could do so, the Animal path suddenly appeared above him.

Naruto raised both his hands in anticipation of an attack.

He wanted to block it, but the attack never came.

Instead, the Preta Path grabbed his right foot and slammed him straight into the ground. The redhead crashed loudly with his back, creating a small amount of debris.

A smoke bomb exploded before Naruto burst out of the smoke, lunging towards the Animal Path with his long sword. He was sure he had caught it, but he was left surprised when the path ducked under his swing.

It would've separated its head from the shoulders if it had struck.

Still in his surprise, the Preta Path flashed in front of him, its knees slightly bent before it landed a brutal punch on his chest. This was followed by a kick straight on his forehead from the Animal path.

The attacks sent the redhead shooting backwards like a bullet. As he was flying backwards, the Asura path launched a missile straight at him. It was upon him in a second.

It seemingly hit him head on before exploding in a loud boom, creating a cloud of flames.

A few seconds later, a bruised Naruto landed on the ground, on his knees.

He spat out some blood before getting up.

He held his long sword with his right hand and formed single hand seal with his left hand.

Small orbs of flames lit up around him, forming six small balls that floated in a circle around his upper body. It would require a great deal of concentration and chakra to keep them burning, but it was last his piece of defence and attack against enemy attacks.

Without wasting any time, Naruto darted towards the Six paths once more.

None of the paths took off to engage him; they all stayed their ground in a defensive formation as their opponent rushed towards them. Naruto jumped into the ground as he neared them and pointed his blade straight at Tendou–who was in the middle surrounded by the other paths.

One of the balls surrounding him sped towards the paths in blinding speeds.

The Preta path jumped up to meet with the small orb of flames as Nagato didn't want to risk losing his formation. The Path held out its hands before a barrier formed around it.

When the jutsu crashed into the barrier, it started being absorbed, but Naruto snapped his fingers and the jutsu exploded.

Boom!

The explosion was huge and resounding. The flames expanded within a second creating a large cloud of intense flames above the paths. The flames surrounded the Preta path's entire body.

Naruto suddenly flashed behind the Animal path as the flames above them burned. He swung his sword in a blinding strike that cleaved through the air towards the path's neck, but the path dodged the strike even though it wasn't looking at him and he had caught it from behind.

Naruto didn't have a second to be surprised as the animal path lifted up its left foot in the blink of an eye. The foot went straight towards Naruto's gut, but the one of the flame orbs met with the foot, the moment it did, it exploded in a fiery of shrapnel that tore through the ground with intense heat.

Naruto suddenly burst out of the flames, surrounded by chakra chains with a barrier around him. He landed a couple of feet away, but wasn't able to plan for the next attack as the Asura path flashed right in front of him with a chainsaw heading straight towards his forehead.

The chainsaw crashed into Naruto's barrier but it didn't break through as Naruto jumped away once again.

"It appears that when you use those nasty orbs you can't create another one easily. So that means, you have four more uses." Tendou said seeing that Naruto only had four orbs left behind.

"It also seems that they react instinctively to a movement in the form of an attack…"

An incredibly curious and powerful jutsu. Well, he was going against someone who was hailed as the greatest fire user in the Hidden Leaf. He was obviously going to see more jutsus, but before him, Ninjutsu was still useless.

"It also seems that one absorbs chakra." Naruto said looking at the Preta path. "But at least I have destroyed one of you, so it six five more t-"

He wasn't able to continue speaking as the Asura path launched a missile towards him.

The redhead sped towards the missile, with his right hand firmly on the handle of his blade. As he neared the missile, he fell down on his knees, sliding through the ground quickly with his sword raised up. The sword cut through the missile, splitting it in half.

The two pieces exploded as they went towards different directions.

Naruto found himself surrounded by the three paths before he could even get up from his position.

Chakra chains burst through from the ground, around the redhead, but the path's managed to jump up to avoid the chains. As they were jumping up, the Asura path launched another missile.

This time, Naruto could only erect a chakra chain enforced barrier around himself as the missile rocketed towards him. The rocket collided into the barrier before setting off an explosion of mixed with dust and powerful gusts of winds as well as some red and black flames.

The debris took about a minute to settle down, and when they did, Naruto was on his knees in a large crater, still surrounded by his small orbs of red flames. He hadn't been hurt by the explosion.

The Animal path came crashing down at him, but Naruto was able to dodge its punch by leaping back slightly. The punch connected with the ground, but before the path could straighten up, Naruto was upon it, his sword flashing, but before he could do anything, the Preta path flashed right above him, its right foot weaving through the air, headings straight towards his forehead.

Knowing that it would just absorb the jutsu, Naruto didn't use one of his orbs, instead the brutal kick slammed into his forehead, sending him flying backwards. He never got to hit the ground as he was suddenly grabbed by something invisible in mid-air. His orbs hadn't reacted to it.

Naruto stared down at the Preta path, "I was certain that I had removed that thing." He said calmly.

Next time he wasn't going to limit the explosion because he was closer to it. He would let it rip knowing that it could incinerate anything it touches. He had limited its power because he didn't want to do anything suicidal like getting hit with his own jutsus. He just had to make sure he was setting it off when he was in a good position.

The Asura Path was next to land in next to the Animal path whilst the other four remained a good distance away.

Before the two could do anything, the atmosphere became increasingly hot before flames exploded out of nowhere. The flames covered the animal that was holding him and then some.

The animal let out a shrieking cry before disappearing from existence.

The two paths quickly tried to jump away when the flames started to flash towards them, but as it appeared that they had escaped, chains burst out of the flames, grabbing both by their feet.

Flames spread through the chains before catching the two whilst they were still in mid-air. Once the flames caught the two, they exploded into two clouds of intense flames that burnt for about a couple of seconds before being pulled back into the flames that had exploded earlier.

After a minute, the flames dispersed, leaving just Naruto alone on his knees.

The redhead got up, and held out his right hand. " **Katon: Majestic Incinerating flames** …"

Another orb of flames formed about the palm of his hand. The other four that were around Naruto moved and then circled around the one on the palm of his hand. Naruto then started to run towards the remaining four. Then then hurled the jutsu straight at the four paths.

"It's useless," the Preta path said as it jumped to meet with the jutsu.

Just when it was about hit the path's barrier, the orbs suddenly burst into all directions before surrounding all the paths, but one still crashed into the Preta path's barrier before it was absorbed.

Boom!

The other four exploded into a large column of flames that was accompanied by powerful gusts of winds and debris–the column was so big that Naruto had to jump away to keep a safe distance between him and the flames. The flames created an intense heat around the large crater that had been the Hidden Leaf before Pain released his jutsu. The flames continued to burn for more than a minute.

Tendou jumped out of the flames with the Naraka path held firmly on his right hand: the flames burnt off both his and the Naraka path's cloaks. The Preta path joined them a moment later before the flames suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving just the heat they'd produced earlier.

The other paths were destroyed. Nagato could not even revive them because there was nothing left of their bodies.

When has he ever faced such an opponent?

"You truly are a dangerous shinobi." Tendou said calmly. "It has been an honour to fight you, Uzumaki Naruto…But this must come to an end."

"I agree with you on that note." Naruto said before stabbing his blade into the ground.

He did fast hand seals before slamming both his hands on the ground. A moment later, it started trembling before exploding. Lava burst onto the surface covering a wide area. A few places still had some ground visible, but the intense heat made it unbearable for anyone to stand.

The paths stood on safe ground and watched as their shoes melted.

"You're not human." Naruto said with cold eyes–he was on his knees.

No human could survive this kind of condition and the ground they were standing on, a human would've run off moments ago due to the heat. Breathing was even difficult because of the heat. This was just the kind of heat that could cook you alive within seconds. It was his killing jutsu.

"It seems that this is as far as you can go." Tendou said, ignoring Naruto's statement. "Your jutsu created an inhumane environment. Any normal person would not survive this kind of heat. Although you're managing the heat, even you cannot stand it for far too long before succumbing to the heat."

This was not his end, not like this. He had managed to deal with the others, but there were still three left. He would continue to fight. With that in mind, Naruto grabbed his blade and stood up firmly.

The Deva path slammed its fist into the ground he stood on. The small rock shattered before the entire ground shook. Large boulders started to spring out from the lava.

The Preta path lunged towards Naruto. It reached the redhead within seconds before jumping up slightly.

It twisted around before trying to slam its right foot straight on Naruto's face. The Uzumaki leaned back slightly to avoid the fast kick, but before he could swing his blade, the Naraka path flashed behind him, simultaneously, the Deva path also flashed bellow the Preta path, its right fist heading straight towards his gut.

The chains that burst out of the ground could only pierce through the chest of the path behind as the Deva path landed a brutal punch on his chest. Naruto winced slightly as his intestines twisted under the strain from the punch he had received. The Preta path tried to grab Naruto by his face with its right hand, but Naruto's blade suddenly pierced through its chest before flames burst out.

How had he managed to move so fast without him being able to see anything?

Tendou narrowed his eyes and saw formula marks. He quickly jumped away from the redhead and landed a safe distance away from the field Naruto had created.

"I see, you activated your jutsu just around you. Since we appeared to see your every movement, you must have realized that even if you activated it long ago, you may not have been able to land a hit." Tendou stated calmly.

Naruto ignored the two paths dropping beside him as his sword disappeared. He held out his right hand and formed a small orb of flames.

" **Katon: Rasengan**."

He dashed towards the Deva path in blinding speed before jumping up as he neared. He attempted to slam the jutsu into the path, but he was suddenly blasted away by an invisible force.

The Uzumaki clan head landed a distance away from the path.

The redhead landed on both his feet before falling onto his knees.

To keep his lava field activated, he had to be supplying chakra to maintain it, but he could not do that anymore. It didn't matter anymore, it had proved useless and had cost him a lot of chakra.

" **Bansho Ten'in**!"

With as much force as he could muster, Tendou pulled Naruto onto the path of his right hand. The redhead was grabbed by his throat and then held tightly. "You have impressive Ninjutsu…Your jutsus are not what a normal person can do, but even with all that, it is meaningless before overwhelming power."

The moment the man finished saying those words, he slammed Naruto down into the ground with so much force that the redhead was buried down into the ground.

Naruto cursed as he tried to get up from the ground.

He didn't get any further because Tendou slammed his foot on his chest, sending him back into the ground. The man kept his foot on Naruto's chest as a chakra rod formed quickly. He said nothing as he tried to pin the redhead down with the rod on his shoulder. Naruto brought out both his hands in an attempt to block the rod from doing any damage.

He only got it to pierce through the palm of his right hand, drawing out blood.

For a moment, Naruto forgot about everything–he was standing in the borders of defeat. When was the last time an enemy stood above him?

He has decimated and dismantled his previous opponents with brutality, and now he was facing something he had never thought he would face again. For so long he has lived believing that he would never be defeated again and that defeat meant death.

This was death, right? He had already lost both Azumi and Karin…And now he was facing defeat. Yes, this was the end of him, his death. Well, at least he went out with a bang.

Looking down at Naruto, the Deva path spoke, "At least with this, peace is a step closer to us."

Upon hearing that, Naruto felt rage. "Another mad man going on a rampage and then speaking about peace. Shinobi are truly hypocrites who only think they are right and everyone else is wrong. There is no peace in what you have done. In what the Tsuchikage has done."

"I cannot disagree with that, but our actions will lead towards peace." the Deva path said.

"Just kill me already." Naruto said in calm tone. "I do not want to listen to your nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Tendou asked. "Perhaps someone like you would call the quest of peace no-"

The Deva path suddenly burst into black flames before it could finish talking. The flames didn't burn it for far too long because he quickly released a small Shinra Tensei, blasting the flames away.

Both Minato and Itachi landed just away from Naruto and Tendou.

The Path of pain jumped away to make some distance between him and the enemy.

"I think I can handle things even in this state, Itachi…You need your full power for the plan to work anyway." the Yondaime Hokage said.

The Uchiha nodded. "That is a rather pitiful state you're in Naruto. I never thought I'd see you in such a resigned state." he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Minato Namikaze." Tendou stated calmly. "I see, it means that Madara lost if you are here. That is unexpected but it means I just have to deal with you here or otherwise you will become a problem in the future. Both you and your son need to be out of the picture."

Minato said nothing.

He flashed beside Naruto, and kneeled before removing the rod on the palm of his right hand.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Are you trying to make a joke, father?" Naruto asked. "Is Itachi going after the real one?"

"Oh, you already know that." Minato said. "I'm also a clone. I know his location and it won't take us too long to handle him. I understand that the only way to stop this one from attacking is to stop the real one. We just have to hold out for about a minute at least."

"I see." that was all Naruto said, but he didn't get up even though he could. He didn't feel like fighting anymore, not when Pain was still alive and to think that he would have to be saved by Itachi of all people.

It was just ridiculous.

 **Meanwhile**

When Itachi broke into Nagato's hiding place, the god of Amegakure quickly released a sharp rod straight for the Uchiha's gut. The rod hit dead on, but the Uchiha disappeared into a puff of smoke.

'Another clone?'

Nagato thought.

" **Amaterasu."**

Black flames lit around Nagato's body within a second the jutsu was cast.

The man didn't even let out a pained sound as the flames licked his skin with incredible heat. The flames were not only burning his body, but his walking machine as well.

"Shinra Tensei!" Nagato was forced to cut off chakra flow to Tendou, leaving the path immobile as he focused on the situation threatening his life. The jutsu not only blasted the flames away, but it also shattered his walking machine, leaving him to drop to the ground on his weak feet.

He wasn't given time to rest as a kunai was sent straight towards his forehead. Once again, he released a wordless Shinra Tensei to blast the kunai away from him. Before he could do anything else, another three-pronged kunai zipped past in front of him; there was a flash of yellow...

The Yondaime slammed a Rasengan right on Nagato's chest. Itachi appeared from behind the god of Ame with a kodachi firmly on his right hand, moving towards the man's neck.

 **Minutes Later**

Naruto was still on the ground with his eyes closed as Minato spoke to Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shikaku.

He didn't feel like getting up.

Itachi was standing just by his side, but quiet. He didn't feel like saying anything either. He could not even pity the redhead Uzumaki. He had lost something precious to him as well, his beloved brother.

Nevertheless, he could not think too deeply about it, even though it hurt him.

Kumogakure and Iwa forces were marching towards the Hidden Leaf as he stood, they would soon be upon them.

Konoha's forces were stationed just around the village, but there was nothing really that they could protect. Their loved ones were gone with the village. Even as he stood here, Itachi knew that the morale was low.

Something needed to be done to lift them up or when the enemy does arrive, they would be fighting a lost battle.

Naruto didn't look as if he was in any position to fight. Aside from very low chakra reserves, the redhead was for all intent dead as a slaughtering machine; this was not the Naruto he knew; not the Naruto who stood confidently before his enemies without any thought of defeat.

This was nothing more than a defeated shinobi.

"Have we been able to find the Jinchuriki?" Minato asked the Nara clan head.

Shikaku looked down at Naruto for a moment. They had all lost something valuable.

Tsunade had managed to save some people and some were not killed by the explosion. Their shinobi force was still fine as they hadn't been in the village when it was destroyed, nevertheless, many civilian people were killed in the blast, including his own family. With Naruto lying like that, it was because his own family was gone.

He now had nothing. Everyone has lost something, but Naruto appeared to be the only one who has lost the will to fight.

It had to be hard for Minato as well, but he didn't have the time to console his only remaining family, his son, he had to do everything in his power to ensure that the village does not collapse in its current state.

It was truly troublesome to be Hokage. The man was in pain, and yet, he had to put on a mask for the sake of Konoha.

A man could bot be selfish even for once.

"We can't find Iwa's Jinchuriki but we have found Kumo's Jinchuriki. She wasn't in any mood to fight. She handed herself to us…" The Nara paused for a moment. "I wasn't aware she was in the village."

"Naruto saved her from the Akatsuki and brought her back to the village." Minato said calmly. "How long until Kiri and Kumo arrive?"

"A couple of minutes or less. Our forces are surrounding the village now but I'm sure the enemy already knows what has happened to our village." Kakashi said in an emotionless tone. "Kiri will be here first, but at it stands, the Tsuchikage and the Raikage will arrive first. We must still fight." he turned towards Naruto. "Is he in any position to fight?"

"At the moment, no." Minato said with a shake of his head. "Aside from the lack of desire, he is rather low on chakra…at least we still have the Kyubi…"

Said Bijuu wasn't too far off but just a distance away, just watching.

Itachi kneeled beside Naruto and then threw Nagato's corpse next to the redhead. Upon seeing those eyes that took away everything from him, Naruto groaned painfully as he got up.

There was something like hope inside his eyes. It clicked into his mind that the Rinnegan possessed something great, so much power.

Without saying a word to the Uchiha, his fingers glowed with chakra before placing them atop of Nagato's head. Seal marks spread across the dead man's forehead with Naruto closing his eyes. He kept them closed for about two minutes before he suddenly flashed them open with intensity.

The redhead faced the slug Princess.

"Tsunade, implant these eyes on me." He said pointing at the Rinnegan.

Everyone just stared at him before the question came.

"Why?"

"I honestly have nothing to live for…There is no point in fame if you have no one who loves you to praise you for it. But I know of a way to revive your loved ones with these eyes." Naruto said. "Do it now, Tsunade." The redhead said in a tone of finality.

If it wasn't because of the situation, Tsunade would have snapped at him or even punched him, but aside from that, she wasn't going to kick a dog when it was already down.

"You can do it, Tsunade." Minato said calmly.

If his son was so serious about doing this, then he wasn't going to get in the way. Besides that, he still wanted to give hope to the men outside that there was still something to fight for.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikaku asked.

He didn't have too much hope on that one. Naruto wanted ro revive the dead? Ridiculous. There was no jutsu that could do that.

Minato nodded. "The will to fight and the desire to protect something precious is fundamental for all shinobi. As we are, what can we say we are fighting to protect? Our village has been destroyed, our families killed, do you really think that all those outside will fight with everything they have with the knowledge that their loved ones are gone?"

There was a deafening silence the moment Minato said those words–they all knew that the Hokage was telling the truth, he wasn't just saying it to support his son to gain more power. This was a chance of hope.

No matter how impossible they thought it was, it was still a chance. A leap of faith was needed.

Perhaps they didn't want to hope and then for all their hopes to turn into dust. It would be a massive disappointment, but compared to being hopeless, it was much better. There was a chance, and they could seize it.

"The Hidden Leaf isn't the buildings but its people. We can rebuild the village at any time, but if we have lost people we cannot just make them again. If we get our loved ones back, we can fight with renewed strength and belief." Minato said again. He then turned to Tsunade without waiting for a response from the others.

"Please assist us, Tsunade."

"Fine." Tsunade grunted before taking a few steps. She stood between Naruto and Nagato's corpse.

This wasn't ideal, but she still had to do it. With her skills, it wouldn't take more than a couple of minutes and then she would apply the healing touches to make sure that Naruto is able to gain usage of the eyes once she is done with him.

Yet, she could not reveal her worry for Naruto's life. They have not been friends and she didn't forget the way he dragged her back into this village.

Even so, Tsunade worried. If he was really successful, he would end up dying. There was always a price for such great power.

She could not say it aloud though. She had to keep her thoughts to herself because no one seemed to realize that the Uzumaki wanted to sacrifice himself for Konoha.

"I feel like I have become your nurse." Tsunade said as she kneeled. "There is always something that needs to be done to your body…"

"I'm always doing something." Naruto said.

"You sound pathetic. Those who call you a demon would surely be laughing if they saw you like this." Tsunade said in a hardened tone. "Are you that low on chakra? Or perhaps has being defeated taken away your will to fight?"

When Naruto said nothing, Tsunade scoffed but didn't attempt to continue with the conversation, she turned to Itachi and had him assist her as she removed the Rinnegan from Nagato.

Minato looked away from the operation and turned to Kakashi. How was he going to tell the Jonin that his friend had been behind the Akatsuki and was the one who released the Kyubi into the village, years ago? Kakashi had been broken when Rin died, knowing that Obito had been alive and has been parading around as Uchiha Madara would surely shatter him.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Kakashi asked.

He cursed himself for asking the stupid question. Minato lost his family in the explosion, of course, everything was wrong. Worse of all, he was forced to put on a mask so that he doesn't show any emotion. He could not grieve now because it would shatter the morale of their comrades and they would lose the war.

Minato smiled a sad smile. "I'm hoping something will be right." the Yondaime Hokage said in a clearly sad tone that just mirrored his smile.

"All done." Tsunade said as she got up. "Although I have closed everything that was open, I don't recommend you open them now. Your body needs to adjust and it might hurt if you just open them." The slug princess said before turning to the eyes that were staring down at the redhead Uzumaki.

"Once again, you have my thanks." Naruto said, eyes closed, a sad mask covering his face. He was on his knees as he faced the heavens–it was for a couple of seconds before he went through his memories once more. He then clasped his hands.

This was his last stand.

" **Gedo: Rinne Tensei."**

Naruto summoned the kill of hell with all his might. Within seconds, it appeared before releasing the souls of those who had been killed by Nagato. The others were so amazed with what they were seeing that they stopped looking at the Uzumaki clan head, who was bleeding from his nose.

When it stopped, they all turned to Naruto; his hair was pure white, skin slightly pale.

The redhead mustered his will to get up. He took several steps from the group, hand trying to reach somewhere but he could.

Ah, it was sad; he wanted to see his sister one last time. He wanted to tell her to be proud of her brother; he wanted to put her on his shoulders and listen to her rants about the villagers' lack of respect for her beloved brother.

He couldn't even tell Azumi he loved her.

He smiled as he began to fall forward.

Tsunade was the quickest to stop the Uzumaki from falling on his face. She laid him down and then tried to apply her healing touches, but nothing was working, she was just keeping him alive, barely, but the moment she stopped, he was going to die.

She frowned.

It was sad. He really did it but her fears were confirmed. This was at the cost of his life.

If someone had said the redhead would go out this way, she would have rolled over the ground in laughter at the joke.

"What's wrong, Tsunade?" Minato asked in a slightly panicked tone, he was kneeling beside his son, a worried look on his face.

"What do you think? I'm a medic, even without knowing what kind of a jutsu he was going to use, I knew the chances of survival were low. The only jutsu I know of that can revive the dead is a kinjutsu that sacrifices your own life force. Look at his hair, he was already low on chakra, he exerted too much power and he is going to die." the slug princess said in a bitter tone.

"Isn't there some way you can save him?"

"Don't you think if I knew a way I would be doing it now?!" Tsunade shouted at the Yondaime Hokage. she then calmed. "Sorry." she said.

Minato didn't pay it mind, he grabbed Naruto's right hand, tears threatening to break out, but held strongly. "Why, Naruto?"

"I-I wanted t-to go out in s-style." Naruto responded in a weak tone, eyes still closed.

Maybe that was right. Naruto didn't feel too bad about it. He could only smile at the thought of the villagers praising his name for the sacrifice he made for them.

Ah, a pity he would not enjoy the feeling, but oh well... you didn't get all your wishes granted, did you?

Before Minato could say anything, a shinobi dropped by them. "Yondaime-sama… Kumo and Iwa are coming close. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage will be upon the village in a couple of minutes!"

Minato cursed, he felt like punching something or just exploding in anger. This wasn't good at all. Naruto had managed to revive the dead, their loved ones, but he couldn't even watch his son die because A and Onoki had a bad timing. He was a little pissed off at the moment. Couldn't he even say goodbye to his beloved son?

"Yondaime." The Kyubi's voice cut off all thoughts. "I can save him; you only have to seal me inside of him. But I don't have to be bound, I just need a way to be inside of him where my influence can reach every part of his body."

Minato didn't ask anything.

"Okay," he said placing his hands on both Tsunade and Naruto.

"You can't be serious, Minato. What if it is trying to take over his body?"

"I will deal with it then." Minato responded in a hardened tone. "For now, my only concern is about saving the life of my son, who just sacrificed himself to save the dead. You don't need to understand it or agree to it. if anything happens I will be responsible…" By now, Minato's tone was dead cold. "Shikaku, take Itachi and Kakashi and take command to engage our enemy, don't forget to share the good news, I will join you shortly."

He disappeared after saying those words.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto found himself standing in an empty world but there was a familiar presence he could feel.

"If this is hell, it is much nicer than I thought…" The Uzumaki said, he wasn't expecting anyone to respond but he did get a response from the familiar voice of the Kyubi.

"How did you expect it to be?"

"I expected to find myself swimming in my own blood, being tormented by the people I have killed so far…And of course you would be there." Naruto said before adding with a smile. "What kind of a hell would it be without the greatest demon?"

Kurama laughed before responding. "Has that sacrifice you turned you into a cynical person? Or is it because you think you have lost everything?"

"I have always been like this." Naruto responded calmly. "Why do you think I often drink too much? It is because I sometimes feel like I am losing my sanity with the people who I have killed shouting murderous things at me. It is one of the things that has made me indifferent to other people. I realize that if I open myself to normal emotions, I will not be able to control myself. The emotions would be too much for me to handle."

"That is interesting." Kurama said. "I have to say, I didn't think you off all people would sacrifice yourself for other people."

"I only did for my clan." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just thought, why not revive the others? I was going to die anyway. Better leave something those humans would remember me with. Not the way I wanted to go, but I could not live without my family."

"Well you did value your family above everything else." Kurama said. "You're not dead yet. But depending on your answer, you might or might not die."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What is the question?"

"It isn't a question." Kurama said. "That jutsu has left you holding on by thread, and you can die at any moment. However, I know you want to continue living and I want to have my freedom. I'm also doing this because you surprised me. I never actually thought that even if it were for your family, you'd sacrifice your life. If you die, I will be forced back into the underground or might even be sealed. I can't have that, so in exchange for survival, you will release me from our contract and let me go. Furthermore, you will make sure that no human tries to capture me for the rest of your life. It is that simple…

"You have a deal." Naruto said.

He didn't care what the Bijuu would do if it was allowed to roam free in the world. Naruto didn't have any thoughts of going back on his deal. As long as the Kyubi could make sure that he was still alive to see his beloved sister again, Naruto would not mind allowing it to roam free.

Kurama grinned. "Excellent. We will always have a mental link, regardless, but you will be talking to the other half of me. This consciousness will cease to exist…"

He had known that Naruto would jump to the opportunity without asking too much about the terms or what he was actually going to do to keep him alive. Any suspicious person would be curious, but the redhead was most concerned about living than any loopholes in agreement they were going to form.

"What are you actually going to do?"

"I'm going to keep you alive with my lifespan. Your life ended when you used that jutsu. From today, henceforth, you will never be the same again." That was all the Bijuu said before it disappeared and Naruto was flushed out of the eternal world. It didn't explain what it meant by that.

Naruto felt a massive amount of pain tearing through his body. Every inch of his body burnt. It felt like his blood was boiling. On the outside, crimson chakra exploded around him, causing Tsunade–who had been standing close to him, trying to keep him alive–jump back to avoid the chakra.

It lasted for a couple of seconds before it suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

The dark purple eyes were now slightly reddish and pulsating with incredible power.

"You're awake." Tsunade said as she stepped closer; she looked down at Naruto. She smiled. She was happy that he was alive.

Truly happy.

"And your hair has its life back. What did the Kyubi do to you?"

Naruto got up. He had been lying on the ground. He examined his body for a moment and noted that his hair was a lot longer; it reached down his waist.

He didn't mind that there were people looking at his bare chest, he didn't even spare them a glance. He cracked his neck and closed his eyes for a moment as he held out his left hand.

"Evil intent…" That was all he said before he just vanished into thin air.

Tsunade blinked.

"What the hell happened to him?" She shook her head, smiling.

He would always jump into the battlefield without a second of thought. Tsunade stood up.

She should join in as well.

 **Earlier with Minato**

"I have to admit, I was a bit afraid about coming here." Onoki said with a grin. "But to my surprise, Konoha is in ruins. Do you still think you can fight, Yondaime?" Onoki asked mockingly.

Onoki hadn't thought that something like this would happen. Nevertheless, this was a massive thing for them. He would have to thank the Akatsuki for their miraculous work.

Who could have thought that the mighty Leaf could be brought to its knees by just one person like this? They had been practically handed the victory on a silver platter.

Even more to their favour was that Minato didn't seem to have any of the Jinchuriki he has captured with him. They may have escaped when the village was destroyed or maybe something happened to them. At this moment, Onoki wasn't the least concerned about it, he was just happy that Minato didn't have them.

"Even with both Suna and Kiri backing you up, you won't be able to win this fight." the Raikage said. "I imagine they will be reaching us soon, but I don't want any more blood-shed. I have much respect for you, Minato, I would rather you just surrender. We have already lost a lot of people; we don't have to lose any more when the outcome is obvious."

Minato looked up into the heavens: was this world fair?

These people were wrong, they were the enemy, and they had dragged Konoha into a needless war.

Yet, they were standing here in front of him assured of victory because Konoha had been destroyed, and it had lost all three Jinchuriki it had gathered from the enemy.

Surely, the morale was low in Konoha since they know that their home was destroyed.

But a village wasn't the building; a village was its people. Konoha still had its people, the civilians were still there, and they had been revived. They could rebuild after this war. Just because their home was destroyed didn't mean that they couldn't rebuild. They could rebuild. They had something to fight for; their families were still alive, and that was much more valuable than a house.

And they had Naruto to thank for that.

For these thoughts, Minato felt he could not give up. He could not allow them to win.

If he allowed these people to win, it was the end of everything that was right.

He didn't care about his life at this time, he just wanted to fight for Konoha, for his dream, for what was right.

The Leaf had yet to lose, it could still win.

He wasn't sure if his allies would have the same thought.

With Rasa, the Leaf has recently lost its value: in its present state, the leaf was of no good to Suna, as it could not do anything. Minato would not be surprised if the man decides to return to his village without fighting. It would be betrayal, but that wasn't something that would be a shock in this dreadful world.

Minato hardened his gaze as he stared at both Kages and their men. Konoha's forces were behind him, but Mei's forces would be joining them from the right.

"If you cared about human life you wouldn't have started this war, A. I find that talk about not wanting any more men to die, to be just hypocrisy." He then turned to the Tsuchikage.

"I will not allow you to do as you please and get away with it, Onoki. I have lost my respect for both of you, and I will fight you, even if these men behind me decide to drop their weapons, I will fight for what I believe in until I breathe my last breath. Even though I say that, I really have no intention to die. Not when I'm not sure my son will pull through…"

Naruto had done something that made him proud to be a father, something that has made him come with a strong will to fight.

"Konoha will not surrender."

"I thought you were smarter than this." Onoki said.

He held out his right, signalling for the men behind him to attack. "Att-"

Boom!

The Tsuchikage was cut off when something crashed landed just in front of Minato. There was debris and small gusts of winds that made it difficult to see what it was that had crashed in front of the Yondaime Hokage.

When everything cleared, a very alive Uzumaki Naruto was standing in a small crater, with the Rinnegan barely visible as his eyelids were partly closed.

Minato felt relieved, not that Naruto was joining them but that he was alive.

For a moment, he had thought he had lost his son.

"Naruto." Minato called.

He was no longer a Kage at that moment, but a father to a son. He just wanted to rush over to Naruto and give him a hug.

He noticed the hair was rather long, and his chakra signature was very different. If anything, it felt like the Kyubi was standing in front of him, but without the chilling malice. The feeling made the Yondaime call again, this time, in a questioning tone.

"Naruto?"

"Stay back, don't interfere." Naruto said without looking at his father.

Before Minato could say anything, the redhead vanished.

Naruto suddenly appeared at the heart of enemy forces.

He held out both his hands. " **Shinra Tensei**!"

Boom!

A powerful explosion was followed by many cries tore through the enemy lines. The blast had torn through the ground, lifting up chunks of earth, with all the men surrounding Naruto blasted away into the air as they shouted and screamed. The blast created a large crater where Naruto stood, clearing way for a clear ground.

Within a second of the explosion clearing, a charged up Yondaime Raikage flashed in front of Naruto. His powerful punch hit the redhead straight on the chest with so much force that the Uzumaki spat out a mouthful of blood as he rocketed off.

Whilst Naruto was flying, A suddenly appeared above him, and slammed both his hands onto the redhead, sending him plummeting into the ground in a loud boom that caused debris to fly into the air.

A landed a couple of feet away as Onoki flashed above, preparing his jutsu.

" **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira**!"

The Tsuchikage's jutsu flashed towards the debris in lightning speed before another powerful explosion tore through the ground, lifting up more debris.

Both A and the Tsuchikage waited with watchful gazes as the debris cleared up.

When it did, a bleeding Naruto got up from the crater he had been buried in. He spat out the blood in his mouth before wiping away the blood on his lips. The Uzumaki looked up at the Tsuchikage.

"Was that your most powerful jutsu?"

Onoki stared.

"How are you alive?"

No one should live after being hit by that jutsu. It was just impossible. Not even Madara could survive that jutsu. No one, the only way to live was not allowing it to hit you because once it does touch you, you were dead. "It hit you, how can you still be alive?"

"Certainly, it would be have been disastrous if the jutsu hit me, but are you sure it really hit me?" Naruto asked still staring up at the Tsuchikage.

"What?" Onoki was confused by the question. Was Naruto saying that he had somehow dodged that jutsu?

Impossible.

The redhead hadn't moved from his location and the blast had occurred right on the crater he was within.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent." A suddenly said, just above the ground.

The Raikage drove a punch straight towards Naruto's face. Even though he hadn't been looking at the Raikage, Naruto twisted clockwise, avoiding the lightning punch; lightning currents still hit the side of his face.

The redhead stopped, facing the other way with the Raikage on his right. In a split second, he drove his right hand, which burst with flames, right towards the back of the Raikage.

A saw it coming and disappeared in a flash.

He appeared on the left side of the redhead, his right foot travelling through the air in blinding speed. Naruto raised his left hand to block the kick, but it had too much on it that he ended up being sent to another direction. The redhead was able to recover quickly by flipping twice in mid-air before landing on both his feet.

Once he landed, ten shinobi jumped behind him. Naruto dropped to the ground like a four-legged animal, and chains burst forth from behind. The chains pierced through five of the shinobi whilst the others managed to avoid them.

Simultaneously, Naruto's facials took a feral look as chakra began to gather above him creating a small black ball. He swallowed it before releasing it in a pale blast that travelled in the blink of an eye, heading straight towards the Raikage.

The Raikage managed to avoid it, but the shinobi behind him were not so fortunate as the blast caught them before exploding. The explosion was so powerful that it tore through the ground, creating powerful gusts of winds and a large mushroom cloud of debris.

The surrounding shinobi fearfully took steps away as the debris cleared.

There was nothing remaining of those who had been caught by the blast.

It was just dust.

Naruto's appearance returned to normal before he straightened up.

Once again, A appeared above Naruto, his right foot crashing down towards the redhead in a flying kick. The Uzumaki jumped back to avoid the kick. As soon as A's foot crashed into the ground, Naruto flashed in front of the Raikage. He twisted around, and sent his right foot straight towards the Raikage's face, but A raised both his hands and blocked the kick.

When Naruto's foot slammed into the Raikage's defence, the man slid backwards slightly before coming to a halt.

The Raikage lunged towards Naruto, once again aiming a powerful punch towards the redhead's face, but Naruto raised both his hands to block the punch. He too was sent sliding backwards by the power of the punch.

However, when Naruto stopped, three shinobi suddenly flashed around him, their blades pierced through his upper body, one from his back, another on his gut, and another through his chest. Lightning burst through the blades, shocking the redhead. The electricity was powerful as its chirping sounded through the battlefield and caused smoke to come out of Naruto's body.

Naruto's right hand suddenly grabbed the head of the shinobi in front of him by his face, simultaneously; his left grabbed the other who had pierced through his gut with his blade and a chakra chain burst forth and caught the man behind him.

He lifted up both men into the air before forcing chakra into his fingers. He crushed the skulls of the men he had lifted up even with the smoke still coming off his body because he had been severely burnt by the electricity.

Before he could turn to the man behind him, the Raikage flashed in front of him, but the man could do nothing as Naruto's eyes opened fully and the Rinnegan caught the man at mid-air before he was grabbed by Naruto's right hand.

 **With Minato**

"What the hell is this battle?" Mei asked Minato.

She had appeared moments ago but Konoha's forces were being sent back to the Leaf to guard it against someone who might try to take advantage of the situation. There was only about a thousand of Leaf shinobi around, but they were not fighting, they were watching what appeared to be Minato's son fighting.

"Is that really Naruto?"

Minato nodded.

"What happened to him?"

"Itachi." Minato said to the Uchiha. "If you were not looking but just going by your senses, would you say it is Naruto fighting?"

Itachi didn't offer an immediate response, he first looked with his Sharingan as the redhead danced around the battlefield. This was definitely not the same Naruto he knew, and it wasn't just because of the doujutsu he was wielding. There was something different about him, and his power level had certainly sky rocketed. it was not the same person he could go toe on toe with.

"At first I wouldn't say it is Naruto, but the Kyubi. There is no doubt about that, but at certain times you do sense his chakra." Itachi responded. "It wouldn't be incorrect to say it is both Naruto and the Kyubi fighting."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mei asked, she was not following what those two were going at.

"Before I answer your question, I must first confirm something." Minato said to Mei before turning around. He saw a Hyuga and called him. "How many chakra sources do you see in Naruto?"

"Just one, sir, but it's different, it isn't unlike how a human is structured and there doesn't seem to be an end to it."

Minato frowned. "As you can see the state of our village, it was destroyed and almost everyone was killed in the blast. Naruto used a jutsu to revive every one killed but it was at the cost of his life. I was certain he was going to die but the Kyubi said there was a way to save him. I had to seal it in him, but I had to make the seal loose. By that it could take over Naruto's body if it wanted once I have sealed it within. I was desperate to save Naruto's life I didn't ask too many questions. If Naruto was a Jinchuriki, he should be having two chakra sources. Being a Jinchuriki would not have saved him. I spoke to Tsunade, there was nothing even she could do to save him because it wasn't a wound that was killing him, but the jutsu he used exerted too much energy from him it ended up draining his life force away.

I can't really explain anything or what has happened to him, or why he is like that. I guess we can only get the answers from him," Minato explained. However, if there was only one source of chakra, it meant that the half of the Kyubi he had sealed inside Naruto was no longer. It had somehow managed to give Naruto its life force as well all of its power."

What did this mean to Naruto though?

"Why are you not helping him?"

Minato shook his head. "He said not to interfere; besides he looks like he has everything under control." Minato said that even after seeing that his son had been stabbed fatally. "If things change, we will enter. The morale is already low because of the damage he has already done."

 **Back in the fight**

Naruto stared at the Raikage, but didn't say anything. The smoke coming off his body finally dispersed, revealing severe burns, yet the redhead didn't appear to be bothered by it.

"How is that you're still okay after being stabbed like that?"

"Hmm?" Naruto wanted to respond, but he looked up as he saw a giant humanoid creature made from the earth crashing down towards him with both its feet rearing towards him. Naruto threw the Raikage away before jumping away from the path of the large formation.

As he was jumping, Naruto formed a small black sphere of energy before lunging towards the formation.

" **Mini-Bijuudama**!"

He crashed the jutsu on the palm of his hand straight into the head of the creature. The jutsu exploded as soon as it connected with the formation and tore through it, making it crumble within a couple of seconds.

The moment he landed down, the ground burst as a shinobi came out of the ground. A chakra rod suddenly formed from Naruto's right hand, and he stabbed it through the shinobi's right shoulder, causing the man to cry in pain, but as he was doing that, chains suddenly lifted from the ground, both his hands to Naruto's body, restricting his mobility.

The chains were covered with explosive tags.

Boom!

A more forceful blast blasted the explosion of flames away from Naruto along with the chains, freeing him. But the Raikage flashed in front of him a second later and once more again, his brutal punch crashed into Naruto's chest, sending the redhead flying backwards.

A metal wall burst from the ground on Naruto's path, causing the redhead to crash into it in brutal fashion. Before the redhead could even slide down the ground, the Raikage was once again upon him in a flash.

This time, Naruto didn't allow the man to hit him.

" **Shinra Tensei**!"

The wordless jutsu caused an explosion that picked up the wall behind him and sent it flying away, along with the Raikage who was in front of him. Naruto stood still as he spat out more blood before looking at his healing body.

When Onoki appeared above him, the redhead raised his right hand.

"Bansho Ten'in." the moment those words left his mouth, the Tsuchikage was forcefully pulled towards the palm of his hand. Naruto grabbed the small figure of the old man by his neck, and proceeded to strangle him, causing the old man to hopelessly kick in mid-air as he struggled to break free from the iron grip.

Naruto wasn't just strangling the Tsuchikage, he was also absorbing his chakra. When he noticed that the Raikage had regained his bearings, Naruto formed a black rod on his left hand and stabbed it through Onoki's left shoulder before slamming the old man into the ground.

He attempted to pin the old man with another rod but the Raikage flashed below the redhead–who was in mid-air in his attempt to stab Onoki. A landed a knee to Naruto's gut, but the rod that had been aimed at Onoki's right shoulder ended up piercing through A's shoulder instead.

Naruto flashed away from the two Kages and landed a distance away. He watched for a moment as A removed the rod from his shoulder, ignoring the pain. The man glared at him for a second before once again darting towards him in great speed.

A kick flashed just in front of his face–Naruto had dodged it by jumping back slightly. The moment he landed down, an explosive tag imbedded between his legs before setting off an explosion.

When the explosion cleared, Naruto was standing still, unharmed. When A flashed in front of him, Naruto raised his right hand and pulled the man into the palm of his hand.

For the second time, the Raikage was lifted up into the air by his hand.

"Gakido." Naruto muttered as he started to absorb the lightning surrounding the Raikage. When A noticed that Naruto was absorbing his chakra, he tried to kick the redhead with his right foot, but Naruto didn't just block the kick he caught A's foot.

The man still forced his way closer to Naruto before landing a brutal head butt straight on the redhead's forehead.

Naruto allowed the man to go.

A flashed a distance away and landed on his knees, panting; his lightning chakra cloak was no longer at full strength. This wasn't the first time that Naruto was absorbing his chakra, and he was really giving it his all in his attacks.

Yet, despite every hit and the damage, the redhead didn't appear as if he was going to stop.

"It appears that you cannot afford to continue any longer." Naruto said. "Well, for a human, that is to be expected."

Without warning, he disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared in front of the Raikage, and second later, the man was in mid-air clutching his gut after Naruto had kicked him. The redhead didn't allow the man to go any further, he grabbed him by the foot and slammed him into the ground in a loud boom.

" **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira!"**

Naruto held out his left hand and absorbed the jutsu as it neared him.

Onoki widened his eyes when he witnessed this.

It was for the first time he was seeing the redhead use that technique.

Well, this could explain why was still alive and how he had absorbed his chakra earlier.

"You two can no longer give me a challenge; as such you should stay down." Naruto said as he turned to face the enemy forces. He took a single step forward, but before he could take another, A grabbed his left leg just below the knee. His lightning cloak no longer encased the man.

"Don't think it is over like that." The man said as he got up.

The sword of Uzumaki was upon Naruto's right hand in the blink of an eye and in another blink, the sword had cut through A's left shoulder, separating his arm from the rest of his body.

A showed a great tolerant of pain by not even making a sound when blood started to gush out of his shoulder.

But he cursed as he once again fell on his knees.

He could not muster any more chakra to activate his lightning cloak. The redhead was playing unfair by taking away his chakra. Truly, he hadn't thought that this would happen.

Minutes ago, victory had been assured and now he was in this pitiable state because of just one person.

Where was Bee anyway?

The brother of his should have been with them by now. Did he encounter a challenging task with Fugaku? The Raikage refused to think of the worst concerning his brother. He could not, not now when things were like this.

"If you make another move, I will cut you in half." Naruto said as he looked at the Tsuchikage. "Do you wish to suffer the same fate, Tsuchikage?" He asked as he took several steps towards the enemy forces, the sword of Uzumaki sliding through the ground as he walked.

Onoki glared murderously towards Naruto, this was a lost war, but he could not bring himself to surrender.

This wasn't supposed to happen. How were they even supposed to fight this battle?

Not to mention, there were still more enemies to fight. He had started the war because of Konoha's power but this wasn't what the village had. This was something more frightening. What has he done? This has awakened because of his actions.

Dealing with Minato already gave him bad thoughts, but now they also had to fear that thing..?

" **Bansho Ten'in!"**

Not again, Onoki cursed, as he was once again pulled towards the palm of Naruto's hands. He was pulled with a lot more power and speed this time around. Once Naruto grabbed him by the throat.

"You don't have a choice… you're the reason we are here in the first place." The moment those words left Naruto's mouth, Onoki widened his eyes as the Sword of Uzumaki pierced through his chest.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" there was a shout from onrushing shinobi, who were speeding towards their Kage.

Naruto looked up for a moment before throwing the Kage towards his men; he also lunged towards them. When the group neared him, Naruto held out his left hand, a small orb of lightning formed on the palm of his left hand burst exploding into multiple bolts of powerful energy that caught the shinobi.

Their ear shattering screams didn't affect Naruto as he formed a small black orb on the palm of his left hand. Without a warning, Naruto vanished, and appeared above Onoki, facing downwards. Naruto slammed the jutsu onto Onoki's gut. The moment it connected, it exploded into a powerful explosion that created gusts of winds and lifted debris.

The two were entirely covered by the debris.

A wave of powerful chakra blasted the debris away. It revealed Naruto standing in the middle of crater; the redhead had six tails slowly swinging behind him, head facing up; his hands were like claws.

An eerie silence filled the area for a couple of seconds.

Naruto released a low growl before his head snapped towards the enemy.

The Six Tails suddenly slammed down behind him, crushing the ground.

He then lunged towards the enemy, looking a lot more excited to slaughter them all.

Itachi suddenly flashed in front of the redhead, slightly above the ground. The Uchiha was now certain that Naruto had lost control of himself. Whatever the Kyubi had done, Naruto wasn't able to control his power. Or perhaps he had finally lost it.

Either way, he had be stopped or he would not stop until everyone in the battlefield was dead.

Naruto tried to hit the brakes when Itachi flashed in front of him, but he was going too fast to stop. He was only stopped by Itachi's foot. The Uchiha landed a powerful kick straight on his forehead. Even though it connected head on, it only succeeded in halting his movements.

Naruto released another low grow before dropping down on his hands. The claws touched down the ground gracefully, and he stood like a six-tailed animal.

Naruto lunged towards Itachi in a sudden movement that left debris behind him. Itachi saw the redhead's movements with his Sharingan and quickly activated his Susano'o. A complete version of it formed within seconds as Naruto neared him. By the time the redhead was upon him, his Susano'o was formed around him.

Naruto's tails slammed into the Susano'o in a forceful movement that caused Itachi to slide back slightly, but the Susano'o held firm without breaking. With his attack blocked, Naruto didn't try to attack again so soon, he allowed gravity to slowly pull him down.

Before he could land, Itachi attacked: the Susanoo's right hand punched the redhead head on. The punch was brutal. It slammed on to the redhead, sending him flying backwards.

As he was flying backwards, Naruto's tails slammed onto the ground, forcing his body to hit the ground. He hit the ground with both his feet, slightly bent down. The momentum forced by the punch from the Susano'o forced him to slide back slightly.

When he stopped, Naruto dropped into all fours, tails faced up as they gathered chakra above his head. The Chakra formed a small black orb of energy that was as big as a normal Rasengan.

Naruto didn't swallow it once he was done, he blasted it towards Itachi.

Itachi brought out the sword of Totsuka and the shield as he sensed what Naruto was trying to do.

When the redhead blasted his jutsu towards him, Itachi readied his shield. He didn't try to dodge as the jutsu flew towards him in speed. He positioned his shield and then attempted to cut the jutsu with the Sword of Totsuka. When the sword collided with the Bijuu bomb, the jutsu exploded.

Boom!

A small shockwave tore through the ground as the jutsu set off. this was followed by black flames that created a large column around Itachi. The Uchiha's entire form was surrounded by the flames. It took about a minute for the flames to disperse, but when they did, Itachi was on his knees, inside a sizeable crater.

Naruto almost grinned seeing the Uchiha down.

He darted towards the Uchiha like an animal, running with both his hand and legs. As he neared Itachi, he jumped up slightly.

Itachi didn't smile, but this was what he expected the redhead to do. He knew he had to leave himself open for the redhead to attack recklessly. Naruto would not attack like this. He had truly lost it. He looked up.

" **Amaterasu."**

Jet black flames burst into life around Naruto's body.

The redhead let out a loud growl as the flames burnt his body slowly.

As he fell down, chakra chains suddenly burst through the ground. Naruto didn't even have the time to try to avoid them before the chains grabbed him by his tails and slammed him into the ground. They held him up as he tried to get up. Two more burst forth, wrapping around his body.

He growled as he struggled to break from the chains. The flames of Amaterasu didn't help matters.

Kushina slowly walked towards Naruto, but kept a safe distance.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She said in a said tone before clasping her hands together. "Its fine, Itachi, I have this."

The Uchiha nodded before cancelling his flames.

Naruto let out a more human cry as the chakra around his body started to return to his body. The Tails disappeared as his features returned to normal. Kushina retracted her chains as Naruto fell on his knees, eyes closed.

He suddenly fell down flat on his face.

And then there was silence.

Minato took the silence as a chance to turn to the enemy. "If you wish to continue, we can still continue but this time, I will also join in, and the Mizukage forces as well." the Yondaime said in a calm tone. "Oh, and Suna's forces are here as well. But if you want to save your lives return to your villages, now! I'm being merciful, but it won't last long if you stay here for too long."

Another silence settled in once more as Konoha's forces and the Mizukage's force took steps forward, ready to battle if their enemies wanted to fight.

However, the enemies took the Raikage and started to disappear one by one.

Minato didn't waste the time before turning to Konoha's forces.

He knew what had happened before.

The Kyubi had gone on a rampage after being released. Naruto obviously possessed the Bijuu's chakra and he had gone out of control. If the civilians heard of this, they would forget that he sacrificed himself for them and start looking at him in some ways, fearing that he would lose it again.

They may even think that he is the Kyubi itself.

The Yondaime Hokage made a decision. "Naruto fought and defeated the Tsuchikage and the Raikage. The war ended after which. Nothing happened, afterwards. This did not happen, and should not be spoken of again. It shall be an S-rank secret. I'm sure you can appreciate the person who sacrificed his life to save your loved ones. For those who wish to test me, disobey my law!"

 **End of chapter**

 **This was rather long. I think the last time I did a chapter this long was in Uchiha Naruto. Well, considering that this is the second last chapter, I think it was worth it.**

 **I've realized that I was never able to show Itachi's strength in this story. I did try to work around it, but the gears couldn't really get moving. In any case, I think his part actions in this chapter were something 'major'**

 **Thanks again for the reviews.**

 **I don't know when the last chapter will be posted. I was halfway through but some changes in this chapter forced me to consider a rewrite. Once I'm done with it, I will post it.**

 **Thanks to Freestyle 763 for helping me with the edit.**

 **The Sage.**


	29. Chapter 29

Island of Uzu

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hands into the ground, summoning the remaining half of the nine-tailed beast.

The monstrous Bijuu appeared in a large puff of smoke.

Upon his appearance, Kurama breathed in the air.

He could smell the sea from where he stood.

The Bijuu looked to the side. He was indeed closer to the sea. He looked down at the small form of Uzumaki Naruto. "Where are we?"

"Island of Uzu…This is just away from the village." Naruto responded. "At least for now, you can live here without anyone disturbing your peace. Few humans here take care of my farms and properties…I would appreciate it if you did not scare them. There will be a barrier around this location and I will build a large wall to make sure nothing stray comes this way."

"That wasn't part of the agreement." Kurama said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't remember going into those finer details with you. I will release you from our contract and you are free to do as you please in this limited space. Once things change in the Elemental Nations, I will move you. But for now, you will remain here. This is my way of protecting you." Naruto said. "I lost control back then…"

Not a good moment that made him proud. It shouldn't have happened. Well, at least the shinobi population didn't seem to have been surprised about it. Even though his father passed a law, it was something that was still spoken about in the dark alleys. It was something that people went like, 'oh, he finally snapped.'

Kurama settled down, resting on his paws and stared deep into the Rinnegan. "I was certain something like that would happen. It has nothing to do with the Rinnegan, but with your own darkness. I'd say you just wanted to do what you normally do in a battlefield...But this time the lust was too great because of the overwhelming emotions and hatred."

Naruto adopted a thoughtful look on his face for a couple of moments before responding.

"I see." He said. "Tell me more about what this means. My father has been pressing me over the details, but I have been busy at home trying to rebuild my compound and helping in the village to worry about the finer details."

It has been work after work in the Hidden Leaf. He had hired experts in building and then summoned hundreds of clones. he had the experts direct the clones on what to do and the Uzumaki compound was quickly rebuilt and once more again fortified, but this time it wasn't hidden away from the public eye. There were still sections that were hidden, but it was a lot more open.

It had to do with the fact that they were continuing with the academy and other clans had decided to dump war orphans in his backyard. Well, Naruto wasn't complaining. He had built the buildings for that purpose and Konoha was paying for everything, he could not complain.

"I told you that you were going to protect me for the rest of your life, and I meant that. You have my life force, so as long as I live, you will also live. At the moment, you're like a Bijuu. You're immortal. If you get killed, you will just reform again in a couple of years or months…" Kurama said with a grin. "The curse for that power is that you get to watch your loved ones die…Your sister, your children, your parents, they will all grow old and die whilst you remain as you are. But of course, if you get tired of living, you can always enter a long deep sleep. But if something happens, I will wake you up to keep your end of the bargain."

Naruto wasn't smiling upon learning this. "You knew this but did not tell me."

"You wouldn't have been quick to jump to the offer…" Kurama said indifferently. "What do you humans say? Don't make a deal with the devil…" Kurama laughed before growing serious. "If you try anything, I can end the life I gave you in an instant…"

"Perhaps, but you told me that the 'conscious' of the half of you no longer exists, My guess is that it has become a part of me, isn't it, Kurama?"

Kurama glared. "Don't call me by my name, human."

"I have all the juices of a human, but I am not really human, am I?" Naruto said smiling. "When I want to end my existence, I will. Besides, with all this power, even I can temporarily end your existence. But let us not make threats. Despite how devious your ploy is, I must still thank you for giving me this chance to live…" Naruto said turning away from the Bijuu.

"Where are you going?"

"Iwagakure: I have a message from Minato that I must deliver to the Tsuchikage." Naruto said with a wave of his right hand.

Kurama watched as the redhead walk away before vanishing.

Iwagakure

Naruto looked through the view of the Rinnegan as he arrived at the Village Hidden in Rock. It was his first visit in the village since the war–he has visited other villages running on diplomatic missions for the Hidden Leaf.

If anyone had told him that after the war, he would be doing this, Naruto would have been massively amused at the joke. At that time, it would have taken a miracle for him to act in that role.

It wasn't just his displeasure in the role but his reputation didn't do him any favours. Most people had always been on the edge when talking to him, even though he wasn't making any threats. It only came with being Uzumaki Naruto and the bloody trail he left in his wake whenever he graced a battlefield.

Well, that was out-dated. He wasn't looking forward to shedding more blood needlessly, and his father has been on his case about it. The talks about 'looking' good were annoying and he could never get away from them. Since the war, his father has taken a firm stand in delivering the lectures he used to give him when he was younger.

Naruto shook his head and looked at crowded streets of the Hidden Rock.

There was no love lost from the shinobi who were staring at him in hidden corners. Well, to be honest, Naruto really didn't care about it. He would even be willing to go as far as to give the Tsuchikage the middle finger if there were some disagreements. Iwagakure had lost the war it had started, Konoha had to deal with the situation and he would do it.

Well, the fact that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and his own actions had been detrimental to Iwa's cause didn't do any favours.

But it was to be expected, he simply could not allow them to do as they pleased. When enemies wanted to kill you, you could not just sit back and allow them to do as they please. You had to stop them for your own survival.

Shaking his head, Naruto took the direction of the Tsuchikage tower.

There was no one to lead him towards the tower or even welcome him. He really wasn't loved in this village, was he? Kurotsuchi was perhaps thinking that one of the villagers would just hit him with a rock and then he would drop dead. The woman would really laugh in joy if something like that happened.

It was a pity that even though he could be 'killed' the death was temporary and he would come back and get his revenge who on whoever felt they had a right to end his life.

Kurotsuchi looked up from the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She glared at the Uzumaki for a long minute. She had known he was in the village. Konoha had sent a message saying that he was coming to see her. But she hadn't felt like giving him special treatment. This was the man who killed her grandfather; he did not deserve anything from her.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Kurotsuchi demanded. "As you can see. I have a lot of paperwork to do. If you can get to your business quickly, I will appreciate it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this hostile treatment. He shook his head before sitting down.

"Is that how you treat someone who spared your life Kurotsuchi?"

He had not killed her. He could have but in the end, he chose to leave her alive because he knew that the Tsuchikage was going to die.

Even though she had been a twisted little thing that had to be removed to do Konoha a favour, he had felt that Iwagakure would collapse without someone strong enough to lead it. Maybe that wouldn't have been so bad as a consequence for starting a war, but Naruto felt that it was fine to let her live.

She was still young and if she lived differently, she could correct the mistakes of her grandfather. But Naruto doubted that something like that could happen. With the ways he was looking at him, it was apparent that she saw no wrong in what her grandfather did, but only saw the wrong in his actions.

"I didn't beg you to keep me alive." She said distastefully.

Naruto held out his right hand, the Rinnegan flicking lightly as a small tailed beast bomb formed on the palm of his right hand.

"If you're saying you're not thankful for the life I gave you, you can die now. I have no problem in killing you. And no one will even be able to do anything about it. If this village feels it needs to retaliate, I will be given an excuse to wipe it clean from the map of the Elemental Nations."

Kurotsuchi was reminded of why she really hated the Uzumaki. He was deadly, dangerous, and seemed to do things when he saw fit. She didn't like that there was someone as powerful as him who could do anything and get away with it. It wasn't fair to the other nations.

Where was the balance?

The black haired sighed deeply, but still kept her glare on Naruto as she leaned back to her chair. "If I die, this village will be lost. I can't die. Not until I get this village out of this mess."

Their allies had deserted them. The Feudal Lord wasn't giving them a damn thing and missions requests were going outside to smaller villages. The village was in dire situation all because of the stupid war.

She was willing to admit that it was stupid, but killing Iwa's enemies wasn't stupid. Perhaps her grandfather could've taken a different route to manage things, but they happened in the way they did and she could not change that.

"For this village's future, I must live."

Naruto nodded, smiling. He cancelled his jutsu before speaking. "Good. Now, if you could change a few things, we can get by fine without any need to glare at me like that. I'm hoping that you won't be like your grandfather. But that isn't the reason I am here: I was sent by the Yondaime Hokage to discuss the terms of your surrendering and punishment for starting the war."

"Isn't it punishment enough that we lost many men and my grandfather? Our allies have also deserted us for our actions; don't you think that is enough?"

Naruto shook his head. "Kurotsuchi, up until now, you have not admitted that your village was in the wrong to start the war and there was no reason to start it in the first place. We were innocent but yet you chose to start war with us with sinister motives. We cannot simply let that slip through. We need to show an example and leave a mark that such actions cannot go unpunished. This will be Konoha's justice."

Kurotsuchi frowned. She was still not planning to admit to the Uzumaki that Iwagakure had been on the wrong. But if their allies were willing to abandon them in their time of need, it had to mean that they had done something unforgivable.

She had done an investigation into whether Konoha was responsible for the actions of Iwa's allies, but they were choosing to do something different because they had been disturbed by their actions.

There was nowhere to hide and she could not say that they were wrong and she was right. The whole world could not be wrong and just one person right. There was something that had been wrong somewhere and until things changed, Iwagakure would not be able to continue like this.

The Raikage had refused to give a helping hand. She was struggling to come up with ways to manage things. If this village had gone through what the Hidden Leaf did, she would have given up on it long ago because she would have been incapable of rebuilding it.

"What does the Yondaime Hokage want as his justice?"

"First: we finish up the simple things. You will go to Konoha, offer your apologies for your village's actions in the war, and condolences to the shinobi who died in the war. You will build an orphanage to address issues in Konoha and fund it. You will gather your people and condemn your grandfather's decision as passionately as you can whilst pointing out everything that was wrong with the decision to go to war.

The little hard things; for the next five years, Iwa will stop military recruitment. That means a total freeze in expanding your village's military. To promote future good relationship between Iwa and Konoha, we will decide whether to get you married to either Itachi or me. Even though the marriage is political, you will be expected to give birth to a child, no later than two years into the marriage. Once that child is able, he/she will live in Konoha."

Kurotsuchi thought of spitting at the redhead, but she just exploded.

"You're crazy! Your father is crazy! I will not subject myself to that humiliation nor will a prostitute myself to you!" The woman said, slamming her fists into the desk.

"If you do not agree to the terms…I've been given the order by Konoha's Council to execute you and everyone who took part in the war."

Kurotsuchi settled down and stared. She wasn't going to call Naruto's bluff. She was told that Uchiha Itachi had stopped him from slaughtering the survivors. He had no problem in killing people. But the terms were something that she could not swallow that easily.

"I need time to think about this."

Naruto shrugged.

"A week and then you send a letter to Konoha with a schedule on how you plan to proceed with the terms. Within a month from today, formal arrangements for the marriage should have started and your appearance to Konoha should be confirmed by then."

Kurotsuchi swallowed bitterly. "It appears that your father has changed drastically. I never thought that he would use your power to hold us hostage into agreeing to your ridiculous demands."

Naruto shrugged once more. "I forgot to mention that we have sealed the chakra of your Jinchurikis…"

"What of Kumo?"

"More or less the same terms, Yugito is to be married to me. She will no longer be a Kumo kunoichi but a Konoha shinobi. We have demanded that A select someone to succeed him and he has agreed to it. Even though we did have to make some threats, things have progressed smoothly."

Kurotsuchi was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Let me get this straight. I will not become your whore. I've heard stories about you…" The woman said in disgust.

"I'd rather prostitute myself to the Uchiha. At least I have heard he is a good person. Besides, Iwa can gain the Sharingan."

Naruto was amused. "Do you really think that Konoha would give up something like that?" The redhead asked. "I told you, once the child is able, it will live in Konoha with its father. It will grow and die as a Leaf…It will be your choice whether you want to follow your child or not."

Konoha

The Following Day

Naruto walked through the streets of the Hidden in Leaf, coming back from his week-long absence.

Iwa wasn't the only village he had visited.

His father was still continuing to pile more work over his shoulders than doing the work himself. Well, at least this time he could understand a bit. With everything going around the village, the man was having too much work to do. He was barely even present at home. Naruto could even count the number of days the man slept within the home he had rebuilt.

Yes, the Uzumaki compound was the first home that was concluded. There were so many things that needed to be kept hidden within the grounds of the compound. Naruto had only needed an experienced builder to show him the way whilst his army of clones rebuilt the compound in a short space of time. He had even helped rebuild the new Hokage tower, Hospital and academy.

Most of the village had been rebuilt. It had worked quickly with shinobi and allies pulling their weight to help the builders rebuilt everything. Funds for the construction hadn't been an issue. With the large sums they received from Kumo and Iwa, and the Fire Lord, they were able to get things done quickly.

"Uzumaki-sama."

It was the kind of greeting the redhead received whenever he graced the streets of the Hidden Leaf. When you did something nice for people, they recognized your efforts.

Uzumaki Naruto was a respected leader of Konohagakure. He had saved the lives of many by restoring the people who had been killed by Pain and whenever he was around; his clones were always helping with rebuilding the village.

It was a nice change that Naruto welcomed. It might not be much fame that got people to worship him but it was something else. He was still alive and with many more years to follow him and with all the power he possessed, there were still many great things he could do. It was so that Naruto felt no need to rush things.

Before he went home, Naruto went to see his father in the Hokage tower.

Minato was buried behind a couple of mountains of paperwork. There was a lot; the man was even hardly home these days. When you wanted to see him, you had to come to the office.

Some other days, he had the Third helping him out, some other days, most of the days he was alone.

Naruto took out a scroll with the report of his travels and placed it on the Yondaime's desk.

"Everything is in here. We ought to have sorted things with those two for now at least. I will retreat to clan grounds to focus on the clan. Once the time limit runs out, I will move again."

Minato looked up from his paperwork.

"Thanks." He said. "I will schedule another Kage meeting in two months to check on the progress report. I will also honour Kumo's request to classify the Hiraishin as Kinjutsu and stop using. You also have to do the same with your jutsu."

Naruto shrugged. "My jutsu is no longer a necessity to decimate enemies in my current form. I just have to weave a few hand signs and everything will disappear." The Uzumaki stated calmly.

"But, are you sure about your jutsu? It is everything you have and you protect your family with it."

"I can still use it, but there are some areas I have agreed not to use it… If we get past the next two months without any troubles and still manage to talk fairly with the new Kages, we should be able to leave this fragile stability. Maybe then, we can focus on trying to change the system."

On that, Naruto shook his head. "That is your dream, father. I will be focusing on making the Uzumaki great again. I'm not saying I won't help you, but don't say 'we.'" The Uzumaki clan head said. "I have my troubles with the other clan heads. I didn't think Itachi's entrance would change so many things."

Since Itachi became clan head, it has been a completely new different ball game. It has always been Uzumaki against the world, but that was because he was hated for what he knew, but the destruction of the Leaf and the war has given a chance for new changes and different sets of players.

Fugaku used to back him up when the others were against him, but things have changed. It wasn't because Itachi had become traitor, it was because the others actually got along with the Uchiha, even the damn Hyugas.

Before, even though they hadn't been actively going against the Uchiha, they hadn't liked Fugaku, but now they liked Itachi and things were still the same with him.

It was because even though there have been changes, he had only become even more powerful. The Uzumaki secret service still worked, but they had to go around things themselves.

However, things had become difficult now with an oversight agency now created. Minato said this was for transparency and so that nothing in the village's structure was used for other means, but everything worked within its scope of duty.

The oversight agency reported to the council and to the council alone.

It had oversight duties over the Military Police Force, Uzumaki secret service, Intel division, and the Jonin forces. Minato still controlled the Anbu but he was helped by Itachi who was made commander of the Anbu forces a couple of weeks ago. There had been some concerns raised over the Uchihas growth in power as they controlled the Military Police and now would in charge of Anbu.

But a witness had come in to vouch for Itachi's personality and character. Naruto could not forget how the Sandaime Hokage had spoken in glowing terms when he spoke of the Uchiha's love for the Hidden Leaf.

Even his father had joined in the party as well.

"It can't be helped. Itachi's conduct has always been exemplary in character and no one can question his love for Konoha. You did save the villagers and technically ended the war, but your conduct towards the other clan heads has been dismissive of late."

Naruto shrugged. "It can't be helped when they say the wrong things."

"If you don't try to change your attitude, I will be forced to select Itachi as my successor."

Naruto shrugged. "I have never been interested in becoming Hokage. Besides, in my condition, do you think it is safe to have me in this office?" The redhead paused, and stared into the ceiling for a moment. "Once we finish rebuilding, I must leave the village and stay in my farm until I can control myself. These seals cannot hold on forever. I need to learn how to control myself."

"I understand that." Minato said. "Then did you talk to the Kyubi about the developments in your body?"

Naruto frowned visibly.

"Kurama." He said.

Minato tilted his head to the side. "Kurama?"

"That is apparently the Kyubi's name. Each Bijuu has a name and they were given their names by the Sage of Six paths. In any case, there is nothing wrong with me. However, I will have a choice when I wish to stop living in this world."

Minato was silent for a couple of seconds as he pondered on what Naruto had said. "Does that mean you can't die? I figured it was something like that when we confirmed that you only had one chakra source not two. Your life had ended and regardless of how immense the Kyubi's chakra is, it could not have saved your life…"

The Yondaime Hokage paused.

"Does that mean...?"

"It means nothing, father. We never had this conversation and we never will. I will figure a way to answer the questions when people start noticing that I'm not aging any more…" Naruto stated.

"I think I will age a bit more until I become like you and once that has ended, I will stop."

Uzumaki Compound

"Naruto-sama!"

A shout welcomed Naruto as soon as he entered the guarded gates of the Uzumaki compound.

They now had guards protecting the compound just to make sure everyone who went in and out was counted for. Before the Leaf's destruction, they didn't allow outsiders to get in, only on a few occasions and some people got into the compound grounds.

Things called for a change since they were offering services to the villagers. It wasn't only the orphanage that they ran but also their own academy. Of course, it was still going through some processes, but it would soon be open for children to enrol and start learning things about what being shinobi means.

The Uzumaki looked down at the child calling his name. He didn't know the name. There were not many running loose around the compound, but Naruto didn't feel it was necessary to know all their names. He was feeding them on the very grounds he had built.

No one could lay claim to anything that was within the clan compounds. He had built everything with his hands and efforts. No one could dispute that. It felt somewhat joyous to know that even the buildings that would stand in the village had his hand on them. He would not enjoy the feeling for far too long though.

The redhead smiled at the child and offered his kind greetings. It was something else for him, but he had to keep the mask for his reputation. Whilst he may not be well liked by the political power houses of the Hidden Leaf, he was still a darling to the villagers.

Without wasting too much time in the streets, Naruto made his way to the main house. He went straight to his favoured room – the room used for welcoming guests also his working station.

There was an office, but Naruto preferred the large space around here.

He usually had a small table prepared and then would sit on a cushion while doing his work. As usual, it was already prepared for him.

Naruto let out a long breath as his masked slipped to an expressionless one before he settled down. The clan head stared into his papers for a moment before he started writing.

Azumi walked into the room moments later.

She didn't say anything until she settled in front of the Uzumaki.

"We are going not getting fair treatment."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked without looking up to the woman.

"You're all nice and smiles with the villagers, even though they are fake, but when you come back home it is all a flat look." Azumi stated calmly.

"You're my family, you know me." Naruto responded with a glance over to Azumi.

"In any case, how was your trip to Iwa?"

"I had no one lying along the way waiting to murder me." Naruto responded calmly. "But Kurotsuchi was still being difficult. I don't understand people like her who cannot see reason or even trace a sense of logic even when it hits them right in front of their face. Perhaps it is the lack of emotional control that makes them irrational. In any case, I expect things to go well soon."

It wasn't to say that she would suddenly start liking him, not the least. There was some reason to believe that she would continue to resent his very existence for the rest of his life…Well for the rest of her life considering that he was going to outlive her. He had been trapped in a devious trap by the Kyubi and an exit meant death.

Azumi shook her head. "You don't have to put it like that you know." She said but didn't think he would take her word for it. "Who did she decide to marry?"

Azumi was asking because she knew what the Yondaime and his Council had decided on what was the solution to ensure that Iwagakure never betrayed them again. It was perhaps something out of her taste, but it was going to be done for the sake of better relations in the future.

"You know the only reason she would decide to marry me is if she planned on killing me in my sleep." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

There really was no doubt about that.

She had said it herself. If it was going to happen, Naruto would not have worried about it because unless the woman was working with 'gods' there was nothing she could do other than make him feel pain.

"I know." Azumi nodded. "But, given the look she had on her face when you decided that she was best suited to become a slave of the Uzumaki, I would think she would be willing to go that far as long as it took her closer to you."

Naruto shook his head, but the thought wasn't out of the question. It was possible for the woman to do so. When going there, he had considered the thought and made sure that he would do anything to ensure that she was going to end up picking Itachi just to stay away from him.

He would have considered just working her as a slave until he was satisfied, but his mother had said it was better to allow her to return to Iwa and act as its Kage since Onoki was dead. Naruto wanted to keep her as his pet but other people had come in with their ultimate thoughts upon learning about the survival

"I have often depended on your abilities to lead the clan in case of my absence but since both of us are going to be absent, I must at least push the responsibilities to someone else. Mother will handle some matters even though she dislikes the formality of it all."

They were going away for a weeklong stay in Uzushiogakure as a family. He had made a promise to his sister that he would take her to the island once the war was over. She has been bugging him for some time about it, but it was around time he delivered on the promise or else his sister would start being a problem.

The clan was moving along just fine and his fame within the Hidden Leaf made it easier for the clan to grow powerfully. The other clans could not simply dismiss their power. Alone, he was a one-man army and not to mention that the Yondaime Hokage was also married to the clan. The only irritation to the growth was that he was rather infamous to the many who saw him as an enemy.

Naruto really didn't concern himself with those worthless humans who had nothing better to do than hate.

People could hate all they want, as long as they didn't try to take any action on him, he would not have any problem. If they tried something, he would not have any problems in eradicating them, but the problem with that was that he needed his father's 'peace' to work out. It would not be a pleasant thing if he was the one sabotaging it.

He didn't even want the Uzumaki to have that many enemies. If it had enemies, Uzu would not be allowed to rest, his trade routes would be attacked regularly and he would fail to deliver as a result thereof. Stability would not benefit just Hidden Leaf alone, it would also benefit him and the clan massively.

"Is it going to be fine leaving the village when other clan leaders are threatened by your existence?" Azumi asked quietly.

Naruto might be doing his duties as clan head at full capacity now since he no longer did missions, but she knew the politics. She might not be playing them, but they were around and she had taken notice of it. Most clan heads really thought about their clans first and when Naruto was coming out dwarfing their power and influence, they would be threatened.

The Uzumaki clan head didn't help matters in any way because he didn't sympathise. He was hearing none of it and treated the clan heads like commoners who were greedy. At least the relations with the Uchiha clan have not in any way been crippled. They were still people who spoke in the same room without any conflict crossing the borders of insults and threats.

"It will be good to give them a breathing space." The redhead said calmly. "We still have to think about the wedding when we come back."

Those words brought a smile on Azumi's lips. "Yes." She nodded a bit enthusiastically. "Are you still hell bent on inviting only a few people?"

Naruto nodded. "We don't need the whole world to see it. It would be better not to even do it here in this village. Far away in the island on Uzu where the land has not seen much blood, but has experienced peace in abundance. It will be significant that way."

"Are you choosing Uzu because of its sentimental value?" Azumi asked.

She didn't have a problem with going to Uzu for the marriage. It was no problem for her because she really didn't have any relationship with Konoha. For all her life, she has been an Uzumaki through and through. She didn't even have a friend outside the Uzumaki clan.

She could even say it without doubt that some members of the clan were like that as well. Most of them were taught within the compound and when they went out, they went out as Uzumaki.

Naruto had gone to the village's academy because he was the son of the Hokage and the same for Karin as well. They didn't need to go to the academy because they could have received the best education they needed here at home.

"Perhaps…" Naruto adopted a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head. "If Minato wasn't the Yondaime Hokage, I'd move the clan back to its home. Gradually, as we expand, some of us will have to stay in Uzu. No matter, the project is not mine, but a legacy for the clan. I don't care about getting rich, that is why everything we will make from the business, will be used to grow the clan and support those who can't."

Azumi smiled.

She wasn't surprised by those words. There were two things that Naruto loved dearly: himself and his clan… on the selfish side of things. She still couldn't believe that he had sacrificed himself for the sake of the village. Well, even though he tried to say that he did it for his family, he had included the village and that was something that would always be treasured by the villagers and her.

Azumi opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't get to speak her words as Karin burst through the room.

"Oni-sama!" The young girl more or less shouted with a glare. "You have been ignoring me lately in favour of smiling at the other kids." She accused as she strolled towards the two adults.

Shion and the other Karin followed behind shortly.

Naruto merely shook his head at his sister's antics. But it was true that he hasn't been giving her as much attention as he had before. He been much busier than before and he no longer took her for walks.

He did really like how she wasn't afraid to express herself in any situation. He hadn't been like her when growing up. Then again, circumstances were different. Still, he had adopted a more 'joyful' life during his days at the Military Police Force. There were so many things he had learned from the environment.

It was a pity he had chosen to throw away those values in favour of being a bloody murderer.

Killing had become so simple for him, it still was. He had gotten used to doing it that he no longer felt as it was something fundamentally wrong. Life was precious. He had come to learn that…

But it was still simple to take away and in so many methods.

He wouldn't say that people have become used to it. Only those who kill brutally and without hearts were used to it, but even a heartless killer like him felt pain when someone they loved was killed.

He had felt despair knowing that his sister had been killed. So many people have felt the same pain as him when they have lost their loved ones.

"I'm sure you're more than happy to avoid getting your lessons, dear sister…" Naruto said, knowing that his sister didn't really enjoy being educated. It wasn't to say she was stupid. She just didn't want to learn all the time. She had her moments when she could focus on learning.

But on other days, her more energetic personality took over and she just wanted to have fun.

 _Troublesome days those were…_ Naruto thought with a shake of his head.

Rin grinned sheepishly. "Well…"

"That reminds me…" Naruto said looking over to Shion. "You also need to get trained as well. Your mother says she has taught you everything you need to know about your future role as a Priestess, but you don't know how to fight."

"I don't need to fight." Shion was quick to say.

She would have people protecting her back at home. She just needed to use her powers and the rest would be left for her guards. Besides, a Priestess was a noble person. She didn't have to do anything demeaning as to get her hands dirty by hitting someone. That was for the shinobi to do.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and turned to Azumi for an explanation.

The redhead shrugged. "She is the only child and her mother loves her dearly."

Naruto turned his eyes towards Shion: he gave her a sharp look before speaking. "There are murderous and rapists everywhere. You need to be careful. A leader needs to be strong both mentally and physically. Whether you like it or not, I will train you…Your mother left you in my care, not just to experience life, but to make sure you're ready for your future roles. I will not send you back to your mother as a spoiled brat."

"I-"

"Wait!" Rin quickly butted in before Shion could finish speaking. There were stars in her eyes when she spoke. "Are you going to train us, Oni-sama? You train us? Not a clone, but you?" The girl enquired in a very slow tone just so her brother could understand what she was saying.

Naruto nodded. "Yes." He said. Before Rin could explode in joy, he added. "It won't be anything brutal but I need to make sure you can protect yourselves against danger. Besides, being physically strong makes life a lot easier. You don't need anyone to do anything for you and you don't have to feel weak…" He paused for a moment and waved his hands. "I need to finish things with Azumi…Can you give us time?"

Rin stared for a moment before nodding. "The day after tomorrow. Uzu and training." She said those words in a very firm tone.

"I won't forget."

Rin nodded and twisted around.

Her gang followed her shortly.

Once the kids were all gone, Azumi turned to Naruto–giving him a stern look. "You are very indulgent with your sister. At this rate, she won't excel in Fuinjutsu and will not be a good 'leader' for the clan."

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not her father or mother. Besides, I want her to live normally. She doesn't have to go through the harsh training Yoshino made me go through…" He paused. "Well, it was useful."

"I understand you want her to live a normal life but you mustn't forget that we are Uzumaki…"

The redhead sighed.

"I will encourage her to study Fuinjutsu a bit more than she does. We are all good at it, and although I'm not an expect, I make my seals in a unique way and that is because I learned the complex things from a young age."

Later that day

Hokage Monument

"People say that experiences make a person grow. You can be told of many things, but if you have not experienced them, you can never really change." Naruto said to Itachi–who was sitting on his right side, overlooking at the bright streets of the Hidden Leaf.

He has experienced many things in his life and he was still going to experience so many things. His life span would not end unless he decided that he needed to stop living and even then, he could not really kill himself. His chakra would always regenerate after a couple of years and he would come back to life.

His only companion would be the Kyubi and the many generations that would come and go within the Uzumaki clan. Still, Naruto didn't think that he would allow his life to go like that though. Once he was tired of living, he would have someone seal him away in a seal he could not break.

He had yet to tell Azumi about the Kyubi's actions, but he would tell her one day and then she would have to create a seal for him. He had so much power that he didn't think that a seal created by his hands would be able to hold him for all eternity.

"You are changing." Itachi said to Naruto. "I'm glad for it though."

The Uchiha managed a small smile.

"Well, I know why people get angry and hate when their loved ones have been killed. I was a little angry, but I don't think that I would have chosen to live my life in hatred over it. I'm simple that way. For someone like me with issues, it would have been easy to turn 'evil' from it. I can even say that I don't have the capacity to eternally hate someone.

But I have come to understand why Nagato believed that Pain could unite this world. I have experienced loss, so I can understand why people resent my existence. I can understand it, doesn't mean I can empathise with them. Even so, if we are talking about trying to end things with just talks rather than someone dying, then because I understand their language, we can work something out."

Itachi knew this language of peace through understanding. It was something that the Sandaime Hokage spoke about. The old man believed that true peace would only be achieved if people came to an understanding and united. But the peace before was only achieved through cease-fires and the balancing of powers.

Had the other villages been in understanding with Konoha, they wouldn't have started with the war. Things were different because there had been no dialogue.

Itachi really hoped that the Kages would be open to start more dialogues for better understanding and cooperation in dealing with their problems. It would even be better when the Kages were helping each other solve problems that didn't even include their own villages.

"If you understand that, do you really think that your ways will bring true peace?" Itachi knew how Naruto was working.

"I'm just following orders of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said with a shrug. "But this is something that even my father understands. Unless we take a firm hand, nothing will change. We only want to stabilise things before settling down to open dialogues. Even in a world where we want to understand each other, those guilty of crimes have to be punished.

"If we leave things as they are, these people won't know they have done wrong. We are not just beating them without telling them where they went wrong, we are also trying to show them that they have done something wrong. When you don't show them, they are only going to resent you for bullying them."

Itachi's Sharingan looked up for a moment as he pondered on what Naruto had said. "Let us hope that it will work for the better. I cannot really see a better way out of this. At least we acknowledge that we see what we are doing can have negative consequences." The Uchiha said. "I heard you were leaving the village for Uzu… how long will it be for?"

"About a week to three weeks." Naruto responded calmly.

Itachi raised an eye brow: this was far longer than what he had expected. He thought a week would do but the redhead was planning to leave for that long? It was somehow since he wasn't just leaving with his 'sisters' but with Azumi as well.

"That long...?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a slight nod. "The village is doing just fine and my clones are no longer needed for construction. Although the clan is heavily burdened by doing services for the Leaf, I think it will manage without me for a little while."

Itachi could not offer his assistance, he had the Uchiha clan to worry about, and besides that, he was the commander of Anbu. His responsibilities were many and they required him to be around the Leaf at most times. When he was offered a chance to leave, it was only for some moments and special occasions.

"Are you satisfied with your current role in the village?" Itachi asked. With these talks done, Naruto would no longer have a role to play. He would be on the side, with no important role to play in the Hidden Leaf.

"You have been promoted to Anbu commander and I am me…It is no problem. I already have a lot of work in my hands. Very soon, I will to start travel around the Elemental Nations negotiating for trade and partners. My project requires me to relate to many people to sell. Without connections, my business will not be a success.

"I played my role excellently during my days in Military Police when it came to dealing with both shinobi and civilians. In my role with the Uzu businesses, I have to pull out that mask…" The redhead paused for a moment.

"That reminds me, I need a loan from the Uchiha clan. I need to pay the lease for the ships I leased from Kiri. Although the Mizukage has understood the situation, I would rather pay my debts."

"By making another debt?" Itachi asked with a look on his face.

"Don't question the logic in it." Naruto was quick to say. "I wanted to get it from Konoha, but the village is still going through its troubles."

"I consider us friends; loaning you money won't make me feel happy." The Uchiha said. "Of course, I will still have to pass it through the elders, but it shouldn't be a problem…You still don't want me to buy into it? The Uchiha can be a silent partner."

Naruto shook his head. "I will give it thought."

Itachi nodded. "It would be good for our clans' relationship. My father has fought for the clans to be in friendly terms. Your disagreements with him might have caused things to stall, but we are still your one true ally and supporter."

Just thinking about the village's politics made Naruto sigh: he really hated the 'art'. It was bothersome and seriously a deadly thing. It wasn't just physical prowess that influenced people, but the 'art' of politics could get the job done.

Naruto wasn't winning the political battle, but he had the physical might and the villagers support. Yet, that could be changed by some smooth words from some manipulative people.

"Maybe I will give a small percentage at a price…It would make more sense…" Naruto said in thought. "What is the agenda on tomorrow's meeting?"

"Control measures and your father's plans for redrawing the village's 'rule book' as well as its structure. The marriage between Iwa and Konoha will also be discussed. It was scheduled for next month, but due to your pending leave, it was pushed back as it couldn't be held without you."

Naruto wasn't surprised: he was the village's 'chief' Intel source and not to mention as things stood, he held more interests in the village's security than anyone else. Well, he could understand why he was becoming enemies with the Hyuga.

They had been behind just the Uchiha, and now with Itachi in play and his role as Anbu commander as well as the Uchiha's monopoly over the Military Police force; they have become slightly normal with less to do within the village. The Uzumaki may not hold much power within the village, but they were still powerful.

"I hope it isn't going to be one of those meetings where we will have insults crossing over the table…" Naruto said with a sigh.

"You don't help matters…" Itachi said.

He only started council meetings now, but he got the feeling that Naruto has not always gotten along with the other clan heads.

"Eh…" Naruto shrugged with indifference. "It has always been how things are. Because of what we know, we have not always been the most favoured clan. Our secret ways of doing things has also been an obstacle to things. But I don't generally speak during meetings."

The Following Day

Itachi was sitting just beside Tsume on his Third Council Meeting since he assumed the role of clan head for the Uchiha. It hadn't been easy change for him. Of course, there were some 'naughty' people who had questioned his commitment to the clan, but there was really no one who could doubt his wisdom and strength or even question it.

He had been attending clan meetings for a long time, so he knew what went around in those meetings.

Dealing with people who sought to gain control of the clan had been easy.

The Inuzuka matriarch spoke well with him but when it came to Naruto, it was a different matter. He gathered that it had something to do with Naruto sleeping with her daughter.

It was some time ago. He would have thought that she has dealt with it all. Perhaps there was something else to it.

Aburame, Nara, and Akimichi clans kept things fair. They didn't show favour in anyone and stayed with the facts not fiction; These were the people that Itachi had come to respect since he joined their league.

Naruto was sitting across the table, Hiashi and the Sandaime Hokage flanking both his sides. The Uzumaki had his head resting on his right side, eyes closed. Itachi didn't find it odd, it was his usual behaviour. Those closed eyes and relaxed body structure didn't mean that he wasn't alert on what was happening around him.

The Yondaime Hokage finally walked into the room. Before taking his seat, the man said his apologies for being slightly late.

"Sorry, I'm late…I had something to deal with." He said.

His apology was met with a few grunts, silence and a few nods.

The blond Kage sat down and placed his hands on top of the table before starting to speak. "I'm glad all of you came out for this meeting, even though it was pushed back." He said with a smile.

"I'll get to it: starting with Iwagakure; Kurotsuchi has decided to that she will marry Itachi. We will begin formal negotiations soon. Itachi will have to handle most of it himself. I want to have things sorted out before the Kage summit."

"Is there any particular reason you chose, Itachi?" Hiashi asked calmly.

He didn't mention Naruto but he knew the redhead been in the picture. From the onset, given everything the redhead has done, he had known that the woman wouldn't choose the Uzumaki and Minato must have known that, yet he presented the redhead as an option.

"Who do you think could have been the right candidate for the marriage?" Minato asked the Hyuga.

They didn't have to forget that Kurotsuchi was a Kage.

Just because they were forcing the marriage on her didn't mean that they had do diminish her position of power and humiliate her. An action like that would have much more negative consequences to the marriage and to future relations.

Kurotsuchi may hate them for the choice they had forced on her, Minato was willing to live with that, but humiliating her would not achieve anything good. They had to be smart in the decisions they took or else everything else would fall apart and peace will never be achieved.

His generation had to work hard to push the Elemental Nations into a position of openness. If they could not work toward that goal, the dream was as good as dead. For peace to be achieved, therefore, they had to come into decisions that would not only bring stability for now, but have a positive influence to the future.

"I'm not saying there was anyone better." Hiashi emphasised the words 'anyone better.' One didn't have to be a genius to know that it was a dig on someone not so far away from the man. "I just want to know the reason behind that decision."

Minato sighed before leaning on his chair.

There were varying reasons for the decision and he had discussed it at length with the Sandaime. Itachi was just the best candidate for the position. He could not compare the Uchiha to his beloved son; they were two different personalities.

"Given Itachi's personality, character and views, with the focus not just on the present but the future as well, he was the best candidate." Minato said.

Shikaku explained in detail. "Let us look at this in all angles: there is no way that Kurotsuchi will not hold some resentment towards the Leaf for this choice we are forcing on her and considering that she already hates us, it was therefore fundamentally important, for the present and future relations, to elect someone who could handle the situation.

We have forced this decision with power, we will not hide this fact, but we are hoping that a person like Itachi will be able to shed light into Kurotsuchi. I find that she would be a remarkable person, who is dead to all that is morally right if, in duration of her marriage to Itachi, she cannot see just how wrong her grandfather was in starting the war.

A person like Itachi would, therefore, be in a good position to make her understand the difficulty in the choice Konoha had to make for the sake of a better future. Maybe she might not understand it, but we hope to form a relationship with Iwa that will be strong, and of course, the 'child' in the equation will be insurance."

"There you have it." Minato said to Hiashi before looking around the table. "Does anyone still have a question about the reasoning behind the decision?"

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"I'm still surprised that you'd be willing to do this, though." Inoichi said to Itachi. "Bloodline wielders have always been protective of their bloodlines. Before the war, the Uzumaki's skills were used excessively to protect the bloodlines. There is a chance that Kurotsuchi will refuse to give away the child once she has given birth. I don't think any mother would be willing to give away her child like that."

"The protection to guard our bloodline has not been removed. Besides, this matter is much bigger than the Uchiha. If this will bring be a step to ensuring Konoha's future and peace, I have no logical reason to stop this from happening." Itachi responded calmly.

The Sandaime smiled with a nod. It was refreshing hearing the Uchiha speak.

The Nidaime would have been surprised to see that an Uchiha like Itachi existed.

"That is much better than some people who are willing to put the village above their clans." Tsume said.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when the woman said those words. He knew the woman was talking to him, but he was tired of this talk. He decided against responding to it; it was not worth the effort and energy anyway.

Tsume's comments were just petty, that did not achieve anything good. He was just going to end up insulting the woman if he entertained her.

"What, now I'm not worth your time?" Tsume demanded from Naruto.

"Your attitude is the reason we all know who is going to succeed your father is the Godaime Hokage. Even though the villagers love you and show respect for what you did during the war, they still prefer Itachi over you…The same can be said about most shinobi population."

Naruto merely shrugged nonchalantly.

He had never shown any interest in becoming Hokage. Besides, if he so wished, he could still become Rokudaime Hokage after Itachi. He had a long life ahead of him. Tsume didn't know, but he couldn't fault her ignorance.

The Sandaime surprisingly stood up for the Uzumaki. "Now, now… after everything that Naruto has given for the village, I don't think we should say such things. Tsume-san, you and I are alive because of him, not just us, but our families as well. Can, we really ask for more? Besides that, Naruto has never really shown any interest in becoming Hokage. Even if Minato were to choose him as his successor, you should know that he would refuse that offer."

Tsume had nothing to say to that because she knew the Sandaime spoke the hard truth that no one this room could refute.

"With that out of the way, can we get back to discuss important matters?" Minato said with a smile.

Minato has never felt the need to intervene with a firm hand on the politics, he usually played a bystander when things likes this happened. Naruto was his son, so to be impartial; he stood back and allowed them to do their talking.

Besides, he never worried that it would get to a point where it would affect the decisions they had to make about the village.

They will argue, but when important matters had to be considered, they all gave it their all.

Minato cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on him, the Hokage spoke. "The Village's structure is going to take a few tweaks. Clans will be responsible for specific duties within the village based on capabilities.

The Uchiha's role hasn't changed. The Uzumaki will take over the village's Intel and Torture division. I know I didn't speak to you about this, but this is for Konoha and I figured you'd try to refuse if I gave you the job with just the two of us. I'm going to propose a joint Intel operation with the other Kages in the summit. The Uzumaki will have to connect all these nations in the sharing of information.

The Inuzuka will head the Hunter-nin division. I'm still discussing specifics with Hiashi, but we have so far agreed that the Hyuga's jurisdiction be from outside the village's walls. I mean that whatever happens with our shinobi outside the village walls, it will be the Hyuga's problems to deal with – specifically, I want them to be the oversight body of our shinobi from Genin to Jonin.

They will deal with Shikaku as he will still serve as the Jonin commander. The Nara will deal with strategy as well as advisors to the Hokage. Aburame will assist the Uchiha, Hyuga and Inuzuka in their duties. Akimichi have agreed to be first point of defence for the village as well as the intermediary between all clans–more like peacekeepers. This Council will have oversight over all the duties of each clan.

Once we have agreed all the terms, we will build three towers: for Military Police Force, Hyuga operations, and one for Akimichi and Inuzuka. I will also establish my own oversight 'agency', which will report only to me. This 'agency' will have 'rights' to all your duties to make sure that you are not abusing your powers. Kakashi will lead this agency. Are there any complaints?"

Inoichi was the first to complain. "This is ridiculous!" He shouted. "What about my clan?"

Minato blinked a couple of times before he smiled. "It might have slipped my mind, but Inoichi, you will head another branch of T & I. You will still work with Ibiki. While the Uzumaki will be responsible for gathering Intel from within and outside the village, it will be up to your division to handle interrogations and supplying Intel to other clans. Due to the nature of the Uzumaki's work, they won't be able to meet with all clans, so, one of them will be in contact with you."

"Oh…" Inoichi said as he calmed down.

He turned to Naruto. "Looks like we will continue working together."

Naruto merely nodded in response.

But he didn't like his father's plans.

It was like his father felt that he might one day feel the need to move his clan back to Uzu. The man was purposefully giving them a huge task to keep them grounded. Everyone clan would be fighting for the village.

"The issue of who will succeed me…" Minato started.

"I will still hold the final say on who succeeds me, but if the council is unanimous in disagreeing with me, I will have to pick another successor. In times we get a dictator as a Kage, and when the Council is unanimous in its decision that this person is a dictator, it shall have the power to remove the Hokage and elect another one.

"I will announce my successor to the council in due time and my advisors as well as the Sandaime, who will take the responsibility of grooming that person for the job."

Days Later

Uzushiogakure

"Home…" Rin said with a wide smile as she looked at the green plants rooted through the ground, stretching as far as her eyes could see. This was what a farm looked like and this was her home.

The air was different; it was refreshing and felt natural.

It wasn't polluted by anything.

It has only been a few minutes since she came to this place and yet, Rin as if she was at home. Naruto had yet to even show her the ruins that her mother had lived within before they became ruins. This was truly her ancestral home. It felt natural being here. Konoha was okay, but even though this place wasn't surrounded by the noises of people, Rin thought she could still live here.

Azumi was quick to say something before the girl allowed her thoughts to drift.

"Home is Konoha, Rin." She said firmly. "Don't let your brother's thoughts get into your head."

This was their home, but breaking away from Konoha wasn't going to do them any good. Azumi loved her clan, and she was certain that if Naruto proposed they move back to this place, the Uzumaki would listen to him. He had the total command of the clan and none doubted his power to think that they would suffer the same fate as their ancestors if they came back.

"You say that, yet outside the Uzumaki, you don't have any friends." Rin pointed out.

Azumi blinked.

She couldn't give a compelling reason as to why Konoha was home. What the girl was saying was indeed the truth. It was the same case for most Uzumaki anyway. The clan was secluded from the rest of the village. It was only now that they were opening up their gates.

There had been times they used to call the streets of the Hidden Leaf 'the outside.'

She woman shook her head but offered nothing in response to Rin. She looked at the other girls and spoke.

"I didn't welcome you, but welcome to Uzu. This Island once housed the almighty Uzumaki clan. Karin, you must be proud of being Uzumaki. Your blood is precious. We are not called one of the prestigious clans for nothing. Our history is vast, but the years have not been good on us. Since we faced destruction, fate has not smiled upon us."

"But Oni-sama is changing things!" Rin was quick to exclaim.

Karin rolled her eyes. "You really worship your brother." She said with a shake of her head. "You have an internationally famous father and there is never a day you speak highly of him. It is all your brother."

Rin stopped moving as she thought deep.

She then shrugged. "My father does all the great things outside home. When you look at his stupid smile and when mom yells at him, you really can't praise him too much…" It was almost laughable how her father could shrink so tiny that he could hide behind her shadow when faced off with her mother's righteous fury.

Karin had no response for it. She merely shook her head.

Azumi looked to the side as she sensed the real Naruto's presence. The redhead was walking along Yugito. The blonde Jinchuriki was saying something to him.

Azumi didn't try to figure out what they were talking about. "You done on your side?"

He nodded. "Yes." He said.

"Karin, Shion…" He said to the two girls. "This is Yugito… a former Kumo Kunoichi. She is now a resident of Uzu…" He turned and looked towards another direction where there was nothing but trees.

"The Village is on the other side of the forest…Let us…"

The moment he said those words, Rin was upon him, her left hand grabbed his. She wanted to be on his shoulders.

"Who is going to carry the others?"

"Azumi can carry Karin and Yugito can carry Shion…" Rin was quick to say.

 **This might not be the kind of ending many were looking for. But this was the best I could do. Maybe someday I will add another chapter that goes like after a five-year time skip, for now, I will mark it as complete.**

 **Thanks for the support throughout the story.**

 **I must thank Freestyle 763 for helping me edit this one.**

 **The Omnipresent Sage**


End file.
